Alternities: New Beginning
by peace feather
Summary: What happens after "Journey's End"?  What did Rose mean when she told the 9th Doctor "I create myself" in "The Parting of the Ways"?  What happened when the universe "convulsed"?  This story explores these questions.
1. Arrival

**Arrival - part 1**

Obviously, I don't own Doctor Who or anything in the Doctor Who universe, but I appreciate the inspiration that I've gotten over the years from the various writers – original and modern.

This story picks up at the end of the "Journey's End" episode and pretty much took on a life of its own – I wrote over 90 pages in less than 2 weeks on top of studying for my engineering degree. The complete story is novel length, so there will be plenty of chapters. Currently, I'm working on another couple of novels that follow this one.

Reviews are welcome, invited, and appreciated.

* * *

><p>The tide is out on an isolated beach. Large basaltic rocks dot the sand in no discernable pattern but become more frequent as a bluff is approached. The day is hazy, quiet except for the sound of the water as it laps against the sand.<p>

A large blue box sits on the beach. It is made of wood and has a light on the top. One of the panels that make up the box is a set of doors, with a smaller door inset into it on one side. There is a sign on the door. Above the door there is a lighted panel that says 'Police Public Call Box'.

It obviously does not belong there.

Standing on the beach are five people, three women and two men. One woman has dark red hair; the other two are blond and obviously related, with one being young while the other is older. The men are identical to each other, having unruly brown hair with sideburns and a slim build, but one is dressed in brown while the other is in blue. It is the only way to tell them apart.

The young blond woman is standing between the two men as they face each other. She wants to know what he meant to say the last time she stood on that beach – on the worst day of her life.

She is looking at the man in the brown suit, waiting for an answer.

He swallows. "I said 'Rose Tyler'…"

"Yeah and how was that sentence going to end?"

He knows what she wants him to say, but he also needs her to stay with his other self. He looks at her, his brown eyes sad, knowing that he is causing her pain when he doesn't respond the way she wants him to and regretting it. "Does it need saying?" he says as he slightly shakes his head.

She stares at him, disbelieving, then turns to the other man, the one in the blue suit. "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?"

Understanding what his original wants, he places his hand gently on her arm, placing his lips near her ear. "I love you," he whispers.

This is what she has wanted to hear him say for years, what she has longed for, she thinks as she grabs his lapels and kisses him soundly, forgetting for a moment that there are two Doctors.

The original walks away from them, his hands characteristically in his pockets and not looking back as he enters the Tardis, leading Donna back to the ship. He can't bear to watch. He wanted to be the one to tell her. 'It's for the best,' he thinks as he swallows the lump in his throat, 'she can be happy with him.' His hearts are breaking, but it's for the best. He regrets that he has never told her how he feels. He knows that he should have told her long ago; now he'll never have the chance. Even with Donna present, he has never felt as lonely as he does right now.

As Donna enters the Tardis she looks back at them sadly and then closes the door. She knows what the Doctor is feeling right now, with all of his regrets and longing, as a result of becoming the Doctor-Donna.

Rose looks toward the Tardis as she hears it leave, and even takes a few steps toward it. The Doctor left with her takes her hand as they look at each other soberly.

* * *

><p>With the Tardis gone, Jackie gets on the phone to let her husband, Pete, know where they need to be picked up at. As Rose and the Doctor walk over to her, Jackie tells Pete that there are three to be picked up at Bad Wolf Bay and extracts an approximate time. She then gives the phone to Rose so she can explain what is needed for the Doctor.<p>

While Rose is on the phone with her father, Jackie steps aside and asks the Doctor three questions, "Can you explain to me _why_ there are two of you in simple terms? I don't need a complete technical explanation. I just want to understand.

"Exactly how old are you? You never have told me that. ...And neither has Rose. I know you're older than her, but how much? You looked to be 40 or 45 when we first met. You look younger now, but if you can change like you do, how many times has that happened? And how old are you _really_?

"And what are your intentions toward my daughter? I know you've said that it's not a _sexual_ relationship, but... "

Considering his response, he turns away a moment, walking a few paces as he puts his hands in his pockets, so much like his other self; he then looks back at her owlishly. As he considers how to answer her, he walks back to her a bit at a time. Taking his hands out of his pockets as he scratches his head, he looks up at the sky and then at Rose, muttering, "Oh, how do I do this!"

Finally settling on an answer that Jackie may understand, he says, "I'll answer how old I am first. I am 903 years old if you are counting from the day I was born on Gallifrey. As far as this regeneration is concerned, only a few years, and less than a day for this body. I don't really think about it. Among Timelords, age does not have any real meaning in the same way that it does for humans. As for how many times I've regenerated - I've regenerated nine times. This is the tenth ...me."

Warming to his explanations, he continues, "As for a non-technical explanation of what happened and how I came to exist, I lost my hand during the fight with the Sycorax... You did know that I lost my hand in that swordfight and grew a new one?" He looks at Jackie and sees her nod. "Well, Captain Jack retrieved it, and I took it back once I found out. …Well, the Master took it; …then I took it back when I took back my Tardis. When Rose caught up with me," he smiles as he remembers his reaction, "I ran to meet her. I couldn't quite believe that she was there. We didn't notice the Dalek until it was too late. He shot me. I was dying – which means that I started to regenerate. I used enough of the energy to heal myself and, instead of completing the regeneration; I sent the extra energy to my spare hand. There wasn't enough physiological information for the regeneration to continue at that time, so the energy patterned this body after Donna's when she touched the hand, making me part human in form. I've got all of my original's memories and feelings. What is different is that I have only one heart. I can't regenerate, while my original can. I will live my life and eventually die of old age, barring an accident. The nearest comparison I can think of would be identical twins or clones, except our memories are identical as well up to the time I started to regenerate."

He starts to pace a bit as he considers the last question. Looking sidelong at Jackie, he replies, as he gradually turns again to face her. "As for Rose ...I love her. ...However, she is also a very dear friend. I will not risk that friendship… Ever… Right now, she is confused. She loves me, but she also loves my original. - And, yes, she loves me - well, my original - in that way. - I've got to give her time to sort that out. If that means that she can only be my friend, then so be it. I want _her_ to be happy. I believe that is why I was left here – to give Rose a chance for the joy she deserves.

"I don't have to be afraid to tell her I love her, knowing that I will outlive her by at least hundreds of years. He is. He is afraid of the pain of losing the love of his life to the normal process of aging and eventually dying.

"In the past, I've left my companions while they were still young and vibrant. I've wanted to remember them at their best instead of watching them wither and die.

"Rose, however, is different and has been for a while. I was prepared to spend the rest of her life with her. She had made her choice when she came back for me not once, but twice. I finally realized just how much she cared for me. I knew then just how deep her love is. It's only grown stronger while we were parted. I didn't get the chance, then, to tell her how I felt. I've regretted that I didn't tell her when I had the chance when I sent her that projection. I'm glad that I finally told her how I feel. My other self, well..."

Joining the Doctor and Jackie as he is finishing his explanation, Rose says as she gives the phone back to her mother, "Here's your phone, Mum. We'll be met at the airport in Bergen."

"I told dad that you are going to need identification," she continues as she turns her attention to the Doctor. "I told him that you sometimes go by the name 'John Smith' when he asked your name. He said that his government contacts will be able to arrange papers." Quietly, she adds, "He thinks I don't know about his UNIT contacts, but they're the only ones that can arrange things that quickly."

They are all start speaking quietly about the day's events as they wait for their ride to reach them. When Rose goes off on her own to sit on a rock a few minutes into the conversation, Jackie starts to follow. Noticing Rose's mood, the Doctor holds Jackie back, telling her as he places a hand on her arm, "Please, let her think…. She's confused and needs to sort things out."

Exasperated, Jackie replies, "I know she's confused! I'm still confused, too, what with there being two of you and all. And I don't care how well you explain it; it's still going to take some getting used to!"

Resignedly, he sighs and says, "I know. She needs time to sort it all out, that's all. We can go over in a bit." Glancing at Rose from time to time, he continues his conversation with her mother.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the rock with her arms wrapped around her knees with her chin on them, Rose tries to think her way through what has happened, ...to understand why.<p>

'He's gone again,' Rose thinks. After she has fought so long and hard to return to him, finding herself back in the parallel universe again is unsettling to say the least. Not only that, he has left her with his duplicate. She is not sure how that can be, but is willing to accept their explanation for now as they seem to be exact copies of each other. They look the same, sound the same, even think the same, but this one is not _her_ Doctor, the one that left with Donna is.

She does not fully understand what happened when he regenerated – and she truly wants to understand. Oh, she knows that he sent the regeneration energy that he did not need into his 'spare' hand, she saw it happen. It's what happened with the hand that she is having trouble with. Donna called it a 'two-way biological metacrisis' while they were on the Dalek Crucible, the end result being two identical Doctors, one with only one heart, but everything else the same as the original. It's confusing her. She loves both men the same – they are the same man after all – but they are separate now too. She can't love one without loving the other and that makes her feel that she is betraying the one that left – the one she fell in love with.

She knows, in her heart, that _both_ men are the Doctor, she can feel it. They both speak the same way, they look the same, they have the same memories, and they have the same mannerisms. She also knows that somehow Donna has become a copy of the Doctor, but that she is still physically human. She suspects that _that_ should not have happened. She knows that merging with the time vortex in the Tardis nearly killed her when she couldn't release the energies involved and that having a Timelord consciousness contained within a human brain may have similar repercussions. This would mean that the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, will soon be alone again.

* * *

><p>She is so involved in her own thoughts that she does not notice when a car arrives later to pick them up. She is lost in her own world; upset that her original Doctor has gone back to their home universe. However, she feels as if she is betraying the original if she allows herself to love the doppelganger that has been left with her. She has tears in her eyes, for the sorrow she feels at <em>her<em> Doctor's upcoming loss. She wishes that, somehow, she could have been split in two also. Then she wouldn't feel so guilty.

"I'll get her," the Doctor quietly tells Jackie. "I don't think she has even noticed the car. You go ahead and get in." He takes her arm, guiding her to the car and then starting toward Rose.

"Rose," he says as he approaches her, touching her arm to get her attention. "Rose, the car is here. We've got to go."

She doesn't respond, still lost in her own thoughts. Noticing her preoccupation and her tears, the Doctor pulls out a handkerchief and gently wipes the tears from her eyes. It gives him an excuse to touch her face to contact her mind, "_Rose… Rose, we must go_."

She looks at him, seeing the world for the first time in a while. "_Why_?"

The question is so loaded with multiple meanings that the Doctor doesn't reply to it at first; instead he concentrates on getting her to getting into the car so that they can leave. "You were so deep in your own thoughts… We can talk about it later. We need to get into the car. They're waiting for us and your mother is worried about you." He guides her to the car, helping her into it before he gets in the other side. As he sits on the other side, the Doctor notices that Rose is still preoccupied with what is bothering her. Turning to him, she puts her head on his shoulder, quietly crying. He holds her close, thankful that she trusts him as much as she does. Through touch, he senses that she is distressed as well as exhausted and makes a telepathic suggestion to her to sleep. She slowly relaxes into sleep with her head on his shoulder.

Jackie turns to look back at them once they are underway and sees Rose sleeping. "Good," she says, "she needs the sleep." The Doctor looks at Jackie in curiosity. He is still holding Rose close and lovingly. He is content as he has not been since he lost her. Seeing that she has his attention, she continues to explain. "She's been at work for the past three days, not even coming home to sleep. She came home only a few times in the weeks before that. I worry about her when she does that. She gets so absorbed in her work that she doesn't eat or sleep right." By the end of Jackie's comments, the Doctor is not sure whether it's an explanation or a complaint. As an afterthought, Jackie adds, "She was working on getting something working on the dimension cannon so she could to get to you so you could help with the darkness. The stars were going out."

"She got it working," he quietly replies.

Picking back up on the complaint, she adds, "I know! And then, instead of coming home to get some sleep, she went to help you! I almost didn't find out in time. Mickey told me that she was jumping from dimension to dimension. At first to do something with Donna, I think her name is.

"I wish I knew what was going through her head. We could have sent others to help. She didn't have to risk herself. But she's never been happy here. I don't think she meant to come back!"

The Doctor chooses not to comment on her complaint, but instead tries to side track her, saying, "She'll sleep until we get into Bergen. Why don't you rest as well, it's been a long day and it's not over yet." He leans back in the seat of the car and closes his eyes, taking his own advice.

* * *

><p>They are passing through a residential section of a city when the Doctor opens his eyes again. The houses are colorful and well kept, nestled in valleys that make their way in towards the fjord. Gradually, they approach the main route to the airport, skirting it as they approach the military access.<p>

Waking Rose, the Doctor asks, "Feel better?"

"A little."

As the car stops, the driver turns to them. "We've got a couple of hours until your transport arrives," he says. "Why don't you get something to eat while you're waiting? There's a decent restaurant in the airport, or there are a couple of very good cafés in the area. Your choice of course."

"Where would you recommend?" the Doctor asks.

"The café right across the street. They have good food and good prices."

"Rose, Jackie? I'll let you decide."

Looking at Rose, Jackie asks, "Across the street?"

Shrugging indifferently, Rose nods, "Alright."

As they enter the café and sit down, the driver says in accented English, "I was told to make sure you're comfortable and to help you any way I can." As they look at the menu, he adds, "I can translate if you need help."

Seeing that the menu is in Norwegian, Jackie says, "I just want something simple… Say – a soup and a sandwich?" Looking at their driver, she says, "Just tell them that I want soup and a sandwich."

"Very good," the driver responds. Turning to the waitress, he gives her Jackie's order. As the waitress turns to Rose and the Doctor, the driver asks, "Would you like some help ordering?"

"Rose?" the Doctor asks after he gives his order to the waitress. She looks up from the menu and proceeds to order, not realizing that she is reading and speaking Norwegian to do so. The Doctor makes a mental note to ask her about it later. Jackie doesn't comment as she knows that Rose has been working with engineers and scientists from other countries and assumes that she has merely picked up some of the language. She hasn't noticed everything that the Doctor just has.

* * *

><p>Once they are en route back to London, Jake comes out of the control room and greets them.<p>

"Hi, Jake," says Rose as she sees him. "I suppose they want to debrief us?"

Smiling as he replies, they start down the corridor, "You guessed it. They figured, why wait? Especially since they know it worked. The stars are back… This way please." He continues to make small talk as they continue. "The zeppelin was already on its way here, so Mr. Tyler decided you'd all be more comfortable on it instead of on a UNIT transport. UNIT decided to take advantage also, meeting us here. So, if you'll come this way we'll get started. There's a conference room just ahead."

As they enter the conference room, they see a table having three chairs on each side and one on each end. They see three UNIT officers sitting at the table along the far side. There are refreshments as well on a small side table. A red-headed woman, not in uniform, is sitting on one end. There is recording media in evidence only because they will need it for future reference. Jake sits down at the other end of the table.

The commanding officer introduces himself and his associates, "I am Colonel Stewart; beside me are Lieutenant Brown and Captain Patterson. I believe you know Jake and Dr. Andrews." Rose nods.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart?" the Doctor asks as he reaches across to shake his hand, noticing the resemblance between the two men.

"My father's uncle. You know him?"

"Yes… but I didn't look like this. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Hello Jake. Good to meet you Dr. Andrews. …Psychologist?" When Dr. Andrews nods, the Doctor adds, "What would you like to know?" He indicates to the ladies that they should have a seat, helping them to sit.

The colonel starts speaking as he turns to Jackie. "We'll start with you, Mrs. Tyler, as we suspect that you were less involved than your daughter and the Doctor." Turning to the other two, he adds, "You two will need longer. If you would like to rest until we are ready for you, you are welcome to use the lounge." He indicates a door to the next room.

The Doctor replies as he sits down in the center chair between Rose and her mother, "We'll wait."

"Very well," replies Stewart, nodding. Taking a breath, he asks, "Mrs. Tyler, can you tell us your involvement in today's events?"

"I only went so I could find my daughter," Jackie says. "I went with Mickey. We killed a couple of Daleks when we got there – they look like big pepper pots. I think they might be robots of some sort, but the Doctor says that there are aliens inside of them. Then I met Sarah Jane Smith. We surrendered to the Daleks when we saw them take the Tardis. They would have killed us straight off if we hadn't. My daughter was on board their ship and I wanted to get to where my daughter was, so we surrendered.

"They took us to a laboratory on their ship along with some other people. Mickey and Sarah Jane got away and hid while I helped someone…they used the distraction. I couldn't blame them. The Daleks started their test just as my link to the dimension cannon finished recharging. I used it to join them. The people just turned into dust and vanished. It was awful.

"Then, Captain Jack ...I think that's what they called him, found us there, where we were hiding. Sarah Jane had something called a… a warp star, I think… on a chain. He wired it into the ship. Then he called the Daleks, to give them a choice… They weren't happy about what Jack did, though!

"So, then the Daleks transported us to where the Doctor was. After that, it got a bit confusing, what with there being two Doctors and all.

"I'm still confused about that and I had him explain it to me while we were waiting. That's all really. We were prisoners. Then everything started to happen at once."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tyler. If you wish, you can relax in the lounge while we interview your daughter and the Doctor," Stewart responds. "Would you like anything to eat? Or would you like to get some sleep? It'll be the wee hours of the morning when we get to London. You are welcome to go home as soon as we arrive. We'll contact you if we have any further questions."

"That would be nice."

"Jake, could you escort Mrs. Tyler to the lounge and make her comfortable for the trip?" Jake nods. "Thank you. We'll wait for you to get back before we start."

When Jake returns a few minutes later, the colonel turns back to the others, continuing, "Now Doctor, Miss Tyler, please tell us, in your own words, what happened. Take as much time as you need. We have access to the Torchwood records, so you won't need to go into the engineering and science behind the event. The entire world is thankful that the stars are back.

"Miss Tyler…"

Shaking her head in frustration, Rose says as she looks at them again, "Please… just call me Rose."

"Very well then, Rose… Your logs are remarkably complete, as if you wanted a record for everyone if something happened."

"I wasn't planning to come back. I was planning to stay with the Doctor…."

The Doctor nods to himself, steepling his hands in front of his face, confirming what he has been putting together about Rose's actions. Turning toward Rose, he reaches to take her hand. Once he has her attention, he says quietly to her as he gently squeezes it, "I've complicated matters, haven't I?" She closes her eyes in response, but does not reply.

Turning back to the Colonel, the Doctor continues, "Oh well, back to the question of what happened." Turning back to Rose, he says, "Rose, your part in all of this started before mine. Do you want to start? Or do you want your logs to speak for you? What happened before you got back to me?"

"Okay, I'll start." She nods as she goes on to explain the basics of her work with the dimension cannon. How at first she could only send an image into her original dimension. As the breakdown continued, she was able to transcend the space between dimensions. This is when everything started happening too fast to include in her logs. The new portion of the report starts as she describes some of what she did to correct Donna's time line as she realized that she was important to correcting the situation along with the Doctor. She gives a concise, clinical description of the events, careful to avoid mention of certain things, allowing them to assume what they wish to, while giving them the bare minimum of information about correcting Donna's timeline, as she feels that they do not need to know all of the details. Eventually she reaches the point where she was able to fully transport into her original dimension, finally catching up with the Doctor.

As the interview continues, the Doctor starts to realize just how much Rose has been the driving force behind getting to him and just how much she has grown. He realizes that she has acted as he would have, faced with the same situation. He also realizes that she is not telling them everything, not mentioning 'Bad Wolf' appearing all over the Tardis and every sign on the planet where he and Donna were or the fact that she did not use her name in the alternate reality or that she had to have jumped from dimension to dimension to find him, as well as other small details that while downplayed here, played an important part in the decisions she made and the success of what she did. She also does not mention anything about jumping between times in Donna's alternate reality or in her own, original reality.

The Doctor's portion of the report starts here, picking up with the receipt of the warning. Careful not to mention 'Bad Wolf' or other things that she obviously feels that they have no need to know, he explains that he had reached the Earth to check on the information he had received in her warning. Taking her cue, he also gives a very clinical description of the events he was part of.

They report what happened as fully as they can of the later events, often giving differing points of view of what happened based on the portion of the events they were involved in. Questions are asked and answered. The entire process takes the rest of the trip back to London as well as several hours once they get to London. They are asked to stay at UNIT headquarters until later in the morning in case there are additional urgent questions. They consent when they find that Jackie was sent home as soon as they arrived in London.

They are shown to quarters where they can rest while the interview is reviewed. There are a couple of bunks in the room, a table, some chairs, and a sofa; all military issue. There is a bathroom attached. They notice that there is surveillance in the room as they open the door.

As they enter the room Rose sits on the sofa. She is exhausted. Everything is starting to catch up to her. She is holding it together, but just barely. She has been running on adrenalin for days. What she was hoping for, for the future, has not happened and she is having trouble getting past the fact that the Doctor, her _original_ Doctor, has left her back in the parallel world with his duplicate. While she can accept that they are one and the same, she regrets not being with the original, having planned to stay with him. She understands what he is trying to do, but she feels like she is betraying her original Doctor if she admits that her feelings are the same for both. Tears well in her eyes, a combination of her fatigue and confusion, as she considers the events of the past few days.

The Doctor takes a blanket off of a bunk. Coming over to Rose, he lifts her feet onto the sofa and tucks her in with the blanket and then sits, facing her, on the edge of the sofa beside her. She looks at him in confusion as he smoothes her brow. He says, "Rose, you need to get some sleep if you can. I know you would rather be on the Tardis with him, but neither of us has that option… at least until we can grow one." Smiling, he pulls a piece of Tardis that the original Doctor gave him out of his pocket and shows it to her, hiding it from the surveillance cameras in the room.

"He gave you a piece?" she asks quietly as she looks at him in disbelief.

"For us…" he says with a smile. "He said that this universe needs us. We just have to speed up the growth cycle." Putting the piece back in his pocket, he places his other hand on her cheek, tenderly caressing it with a finger. She continues to look at him, realizing that he is trying to help her to accept the situation.

"I'll use one of the bunks and get some rest myself, but you need to get some rest too. We can talk later, out from under prying eyes." He continues to quietly comfort her, mentally suggesting that she sleep until they are needed again.

Once she is asleep, he follows his own advice and gets some rest as well.

* * *

><p>Later that morning there is a knock at the door. The Doctor gets up and answers it, "Hello Jake."<p>

Entering, Jake says, "I know it's only been a couple of hours, but they've got a few more questions for the both of you." Seeing Rose asleep on the sofa, he adds, "I'm glad she's been able to get some sleep, she's been driving herself harder than anyone else. She could probably use a couple of weeks off after what she's been through.

"I wish I didn't have to wake her up."

"You won't have to, I'll wake her," the Doctor says as he bends to touch her brow. "Rose," he says, as he gently shakes her, projecting a wakeup call into her mind, "Rose, we've got to get up. They have some more questions for us."

"I only just…" She looks around, confused a bit as she wakes.

Seeing her confusion, the Doctor adds, "You needed the sleep."

"There's coffee and doughnuts in the conference room," Jake tells them. "I'll wait here while you freshen up. I'm supposed to escort you there to make sure you don't get lost."

After freshening up, they return to the conference room and are invited to sit down. Colonel Stewart asks them if they would like something to eat or drink. They accept, sitting down once they have coffee.

Colonel Stewart states, "Your report was remarkably complete. We only have a couple of additional questions for you. Our first question is: How can there be two of you, Doctor? I'm assuming your Tardis is with your original."

The Doctor answers as he nods, "My original shunted the extra regeneration energy into his spare hand. There was…"

"Spare hand?"

"That's another long story and it is not relevant to the present. Suffice it to say, the extra regeneration energy used my spare hand to create me. I doubt that you would understand any more than that.

"Next question?" he says, indicating that he is not going to answer anything else concerning the issue.

"You have referenced a 'Time War' in reference to the Daleks…."

Nodding, he replies, becoming angry about the Daleks as he continues, "The Last Great Time War. We – my people – fought the Daleks for the survival of reality. My home was destroyed, but we took the Daleks with us. At least we thought we did. They seem to find ways to come back… They _always_ seem to find a way back."

Regaining control, he continues, "I've had several encounters with them since the war. Most of those encounters have also involved Rose."

Dismissing them, Colonel Stewart says, "That's all for now then. We'll contact you at Torchwood if there are any other questions. Thank you for your information.

"Doctor, I have the documents requested by Torchwood for you. There is also an allowance for you to get yourself established.

"Jake will take both of you back to Torchwood or to the Tyler estate. It's your choice.

"Thank you, again, both of you. If we have any further questions, we will contact you."

Getting up from the table, they leave with Jake, picking up the papers as they go.

"So," Jake says conversationally, "where do you want to go?"

Without thinking about it, Rose answers, "Torchwood. I can pick up my car there."

Jake winces as he hears this and asks, "Are you sure? Your mum's waiting for you."

Noticing the look on Jake's face, she adds, "She's always waiting for me. She's not happy about me not coming home most of the past week and I really don't want to go straight home right now or to deal with her… especially when I told her not to come."

Jake continues to look at her in frustration, replying, "But…"

"Look, I'll give her a call. You'll be off the hook." Looking at the Doctor as she starts leaving, she asks, "Doctor?" They leave UNIT headquarters with Jake.

The Doctor shakes his head as he follows her, wondering what is going on between Rose and her mother.


	2. Home

Jake lets them out of the car when they reach Torchwood at Canary Wharf. Rose calls her mother and tells her that they are going to do some shopping on the way home. When she is done with the call she turns to Jake, smiling sweetly, as she says, "Okay, Jake, you're off the hook, now." Then she tells the Doctor, "I want to stop by the lab first. I need to show you what I've been working on. You'll have a better understanding of what was done here."

"And then?" he asks her, thinking that she is just trying to avoid seeing her mother.

"And then we'll go shopping, like I told Mum. You're going to need clothes. You can't go around in that all the time." She smiles at the look of consternation on his face.

"What's wrong with it?" He looks at her in confusion. She smiles; she has seen that look on his face before, right after she first met him. She had just asked him if he was going to change, back when they met Charles Dickens.

Nearly laughing out loud, she replies, "Nothing, but you're going to need to be able to change your clothes."

Realization dawns on him. "Oh, yes…! Sorry… Used to having the Tardis. …I just didn't realize… So, lead on," he replies, nodding in acquiescence as he realizes that he is being domesticated by circumstances, and not entirely happy about it as they head up to her lab. As they arrive, the Doctor frowns as he recognizes it as the lab where the void ship of the Daleks had been kept in their original dimension. Rose puts her hand to the identification plate, but the door doesn't open. Without really slowing, she then takes out an ID wallet and passes it over the plate, the door opens.

Noticing what she is doing, he asks, "Rose, what's that?"

"Hmmm? …Oh, psychic paper. I had it in my pocket when I was trapped here before. It comes in handy sometimes. …And, no, dad doesn't know I've got it. Shall we go in?" Tucking away the bit of information, the Doctor enters the lab and gets his first look at the dimension cannon as Rose starts toward her desk. "My office is just over there."

The Doctor continues on to the cannon, reaching up to touch it as he approaches. "Is that it? Is that the dimension cannon?"

Rose turns her attention to where the Doctor is looking. She replies, "Yes, but it's not really a cannon. Well, it is, but it does other things as well. It depends on the power settings. When it's on it reminds me of the heart of the Tardis and the time vortex. I can see things the same way I saw them when I was merged with her. I would turn it on and show you, but it requires a lot of energy. …Enough that we need permission just to turn it on.

"I've got the plans for it on the computer in my office. Would you like to see them?"

He goes over to Rose as she opens the plans on her computer but is still drawn to the dimension cannon. "This is…" He considers what he is seeing as he looks at the cannon, thinking that it looks much like the framework of the Untempered Schism on his homeworld. Realizing that she has asked him a question, he frowns and asks, "You said you've got the plans on your computer?"

"Yes…"

"Is it portable?"

"Yes, the computer's portable," Rose says, smiling as she turns the monitor toward him. Realizing that his mind is already preoccupied with what he is seeing, she asks, "Doctor, are you coming?' When she notices that he is still staring at the cannon and hasn't started moving yet, she adds, "Doctor?"

The Doctor turns to her finally, taking a closer look at her computer as he does so. "What's this?" he asks, pointing to a crystalline structure that is connected to it. To him, it looks very like a memory crystal similar to what the Tardis would use.

"I needed more memory that was easily removable, small, non-volatile, and much larger than normal jump drives. I normally bring it home with me – just the crystal. It's more secure."

Surprised, he comments, "That's memory! I didn't know Pete was spreading his talents that far afield."

"Yes, that's memory and no, it's not my father's idea or anyone else's here. It's my design. I set the specifications for the crystalline structure for the lab to use in the fabrication process. It stores the information on an atomic level. I can store terabytes on it. I have the plans for it on the computer as well. The guys in the lab didn't think it would work except for decoration. I did not disabuse them of the idea." She reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out an item that looks much like a very bulky penlight and hands it to him. It has what looks like two very small speakers and wires and other structures attached to it, looking like she ran out of room to put things as she worked on it. "And this… I built this so I could align the crystalline matrices in the memory." He looks at her questioningly. "It's a sonic screwdriver. It doesn't have all of the features yours does, but it works. And it isn't as elegant. ...And it doesn't work on screws, at least not regular screws - not enough power."

Taking it, he starts to examine it. "You _have_ been busy."

"I've been working toward getting back to you – your other self –" she says while adding emphasis with her hands. "Ever since I got here… You know what I mean…" she adds with a wistful smile when she sees his expression.

"I'm sorry," he says, reaching to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry that things didn't work out the way you'd hoped."

"Let's get the computer and memory," she says as she breaks out of the hug. "Then we'll go shopping to get you some things," Rose answers as she gets the computer. "We'll just put this in my car."

"And the 'screwdriver'? I'd like to check it out."

"Keep it if you like. I can build another later - I've got some newer designs I've been working on. I've set that one up to scan as well – organic and inorganic. It seems to work..." She shrugs as she finishes. He puts it in his pocket as they collect the items she has indicated.

Realizing that he may not get a chance to ask what he wants to for a while about the events that happened in Donna's alternate reality, he asks, "Rose, what didn't you tell them? I realized that there were things you didn't tell them just by what happened that I was aware of from talking to Donna."

She has tears in her eyes as she says, "Doctor… you… died… in that universe… Under the Thames. You had never even met Donna. Then… I had to set it right. …I'll… I'll tell you about it… later." He nods in acquiescence, accepting what she has offered, knowing her difficulty in expressing what happened as he sees the stricken look on her face.

As she regains control of herself, they leave the lab, going to a shopping mall on the way to the Tyler estate. While they shop, they catch up on old times, discussing what they have been doing while apart and deliberately not speaking of what happened in Donna's alternate reality. The Doctor plays with Rose's sonic screwdriver as they shop, testing its capabilities at scanning and adjusting things as they go from shop to shop.

Eventually, they stop for something to eat at the end of their excursion. Rose finally discusses what happened in Donna's alternate reality and what she had to do to set things right. The Doctor is quiet as she recounts the events leading up to the breakdown in reality. He realizes how much she was affected when she learned that he had died in that reality, when she realized that she had to _be_ the Doctor there – to do what needed to be done to set things right.

The Doctor comments to Rose as they head back to the car, trying to lift the somber mood that has settled over her, "The chips were decent."

"Yes, they were, weren't they? They remind me of our first date…" She smiles wistfully.

"I took you to the end of the Earth." As they reach the car and put the packages into it, he takes her hand. He can sense that her emotions are very near the surface.

"It's just… I know there are two of you now. I know you share the same memories, the same feelings… I just…"

"Rose…"

"I… feel… like I'm betraying him if… if… I love _both_ of you," she says as she breaks into tears. "Why... why did he... leave me again?"

The Doctor folds her into his arms, comforting her while she cries. He strokes her hair as she buries her face against his shoulder. "He wanted you to have a chance to be happy. He gave you up… to give you that chance. He knows that I need you too - to make me better, just as you helped him to be better."

She pulls away from him a bit so that she can look into his eyes. He can tell that she is trying to hold the tears back, but is having difficulty. "He could have told me… that he loved me. I've wanted to hear those words from _him_ for _so_ long… Instead… he lets you say them. I know… I know… you started as the same person, but… but…" As the tears start up anew, he pulls her close again, holding her close to comfort her.

Eventually, her sobs slow down. As she stops crying and pulls away again, the Doctor says, "Rose, please remember that I will always be there for you. I will always love you. And I will always be your friend, even if _our_ relationship never goes any further than that."

With tears still in her eyes, Rose asks as she looks into his eyes, "What will happen to Donna? What happens to a human with a Timelord consciousness?"

Confused by the question, he takes a few moments to consider how to answer her. Looking at her sagely, knowing that nothing less than the complete truth will satisfy her, he says, "Without Timelord DNA she'll die. She'll burn up. She can't – the human brain can't – contain that much mental energy or knowledge."

"Can he save her?"

"He'll have to remove every trace of ourselves from her mind and bury the Timelord consciousness as deeply as possible. She'll have to live out her life never knowing how special she is. No one will even be able to mention anything about me or the Tardis ever again without risking her life."

"So, he'll be all alone again. He won't even have a friend to keep him company. He needs me too." Rose starts crying again as she regrets the events that have left her in this dimension, separated from her original Doctor.

Holding her close and stroking her hair as he continues to comfort her, he says, "I know my original will always have a place in your heart. I can live with that, he'll always have a place in my heart as well. After all, he's family." Looking up, into the distance, he smiles as he considers this, saying, "He… _We've_… got family now. I can understand wanting to keep us safe." He continues to hold her close as she continues to cry, thinking that it feels right to be able to comfort her.

"Please, just hold me," she says as she slowly calms. She is relaxing, finally. Nestled against his shoulder, her fatigue is catching up to her. She starts to drift off into sleep.

Noticing that she is starting to relax, he continues, "Rose, we need to get you home. You're asleep on your feet." He opens the car door and helps her in. "I need the keys."

She awakens enough to ask, "Are you sure you can drive?"

He smiles as he tells her, "I had a car once. I called her Bessie.

"I remember where the Tyler estate is. Give me your phone and I'll call Jackie and tell her we're on our way." Rose hands him her phone. He calls Jackie and verifies the directions. Rose settles into the passenger seat, dozing off on the way home.

* * *

><p>When they reach the estate, the Doctor helps Rose out of the car and starts to take the computer and packages saying, "I've got everything."<p>

Rose replies, as she takes part of the packages from him, "Nonsense, I can help to carry them in." They walk up to the house. Opening the door, she calls, "We're home!" They come in and set down their packages as they greet everyone.

Jackie runs to them, crying, "It's about time! Dinner will be ready soon."

A little boy runs up and wraps his arms around Rose giggling. He looks like a young miniature of Rose. He is about 2 years old with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello. You must be Tony," the Doctor says, smiling as he squats down to the boy's level.

Tony hides his face against Rose's legs. Rose reaches down, unwrapping her little brother from her legs and picking him up to give him a hug. She tells him, "This is the Doctor. I've told you about him. Go on and say hi." Tony peeks out at the Doctor who smiles back at him. Rose sets him down, urging him to meet her friend. "Go on now."

Pete says, "Come on in. You'll be in the room across the hall from Rose. She'll show you. Why don't you take your things up? Then you can come back down and join us for dinner."

They pick up the packages again and head upstairs. Rose heads into a room with the Doctor following; they deposit most of the packages onto the bed. "You'll be here. The bathroom is right next to my room. I'm just across from you." He nods as he takes in the information.

Heading out of his room and across to Rose's room, he says, "Okay… Let's put the computer in your room. I assume you have a desk."

"Yes." Rose says as they enter her room. "Let's go ahead and set it up." The Doctor sets the computer on the desk and pulls the memory module out of his pocket. They hook everything up and turn on the system. "I can show you what's on it after dinner. We should be getting downstairs."

They leave her room and head downstairs. Halfway down the upper staircase, Rose misses a step. She grabs the banister as she starts to fall, crying out as she wrenches her shoulder and hits her head. The Doctor catches her as she loses her hold on the way down. He sets her down on the stairs. She is badly shaken and her forehead is bleeding. He scans her with her sonic screwdriver. Her readings do not match human readings, but do show that she has only a mild concussion. Noticing that she is not entirely aware of her surroundings, he says, "Rose? Rose, can you hear me?" He takes her face between his hands, tilting her face up to his as he looks into her eyes, studying her reactions. "Rose…? Look at me…! Rose!"

She looks at him groggily, trying to focus on his face. "D-Doctor?"

"You fell. Don't try to get up."

"I heard… What happened?" Pete asks as he climbs the stairs to them.

"She stumbled. She's shaken…"

"How badly is she hurt?" he adds as he notices the blood.

"Not badly." Jackie comes to the base of the stairs holding Tony. She looks up at them. Before she can start asking a lot of questions, the Doctor asks, "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Noticing the blood, she says, "Yes. What happened to her?"

"She fell. Can you bring it to her room? We'll get her there." Jackie goes to get the first aid kit while Pete and the Doctor carry Rose up to her room. She is barely conscious as they move her.

They set her on her bed. The Doctor gets some tissue and dabs at her forehead, checking to see how bad the cut is. When he sees that the bleeding is not easily stopped, he applies pressure. Rose moans.

"She seems to be coming to," Pete comments.

"It's the pressure I have to apply… Where _is_ that kit?" he says, looking toward the door, impatient to continue treating her cut.

"I'll check." Pete leaves to check on Jackie.

"Rose, I need you to wake up," the Doctor says quietly. "Rose…? Rose." She stirs, finally, a few minutes later, beginning to waken.

Pete re-enters the room carrying Tony. Jackie has the first aid kit and an ice pack. "She was at the foot of the stairs trying to figure out how to get everyone and everything up them." He sets the boy down. Jackie continues to the bed, sitting beside her daughter.

"Mum," Rose says as she notices and tries to focus on her. Groggily, she adds, "Mum, I think I'll skip dinner tonight."

"Shhh… I'll bring up some soup for you in a bit. Just rest now." She takes her daughter's hand, patting it and asks, "How bad is she? Do we need to take her to hospital?"

"She's not bad. It's just everything catching up to her. I've just got to get this bleeding stopped."

"Will the ice help?" she asks as she hands him the ice pack.

He takes it and puts it on the cut, over the tissue. Jackie opens up the first aid kit and starts to look through it. Tony manages to squirm out of his father's arms and runs over to the bed.

Rose stirs more with the ice pack. "Just be still," Jackie tells her. She closes her eyes and relaxes back into her pillow.

Climbing up into the bed, Tony asks, "Mummy? Sissy got boo-boo?"

"Yes, love. Now just sit still a bit. Mummy's got to help." She looks at Pete admonishingly; he should have kept their son out of the way.

"Mummy kiss boo-boo?"

"In a minute, love." Seeing that his mother is not kissing his sister to make it better, Tony reaches over and kisses her sloppily, as close as he can to the wound.

Waiting until Tony is done; the Doctor checks the cut, finding that the bleeding has just about stopped. He takes out a wipe and starts to clean the blood from her forehead. He then looks through the kit for butterfly sutures. He uses a couple of them to close the cut and then bandages it. "There, at least that will stop the bleeding. Rose?"

"What?" she answers. She is still very groggy, but seems to be more aware of her surroundings. "Doctor? Mum? Dad? Why is everyone in here? How…? How did _I_ get here?"

Jackie answers, "You fell down the stairs."

"Only part way. I caught you before you fell down them all," the Doctor adds with a slight smile. "We carried you up here, to your room."

"But I…"

"Just rest now," Jackie says. "I'm going to go finish dinner. I'll make you some soup, or would you like something else?"

"I'm not… Please don't…"

"Nonsense, you need to keep up your strength. Just rest for now… Come on, Tony. Come help Mummy with dinner." She starts to gather up her son, but he cuddles up next to his sister.

"That's alright, Jackie. I'll bring him down in a bit. He just wants to say hello to his sister," the Doctor states. "Why don't you go and take care of what you need to. I can keep an eye on him. Pete, could you stay a minute? We need to get her more comfortable. Her jacket and shoes need to come off. Better yet, she needs to be gotten ready for bed. I don't think she'll really wake until morning."

"Alright," he answers. Jackie leaves. The Doctor pulls off her shoes, and then helps Rose to sit up to get her jacket off. Pete goes to get her pajamas so they can get her ready for bed.

"So, what did you really want to ask me?" Pete asks.

"I didn't want to ask you anything, but I do need to speak to you." Finished with her jacket, she is leaning against him. She is nearly asleep, her little brother curled up next to her. He lays her back down in the bed, covering her with her blanket for a moment. "I scanned her when she fell." He pulls out Rose's sonic device and shows it to him. "With this. I need to check something. May I use it to scan you? I need to make sure I'm interpreting it correctly."

"What is that? I've seen her using it, but I've no idea what it is." her father asks.

"A sonic screwdriver. She built it. It also works as a probe."

Nodding, Pete says, "Go ahead." The Doctor scans him. It gives him readings consistent with humanity. "Go ahead and test it on Tony as well. That way, there will be a wider test." The Doctor does so, and then scans Rose again. The same readings show as he got earlier. He then scans himself and gets readings that are different from anyone else. He realizes that her readings seem to be somewhere between her family's and his.

"So what is it telling you?"

"I'm getting readings that are not entirely human. I don't think you'll want to take her to hospital. I don't know what is happening, but I think we need to determine what it is exactly."

"That might explain why she avoids medical." The Doctor looks up sharply at him. "The only time we can get her down there is when the locks on her lab stop working and she has to give another genetic sample. Even then, I think she's figured out a way past them, using that way in except when she gets caught."

"She needs another sample taken… She bypassed the locks today," the Doctor replies distractedly as he continues to get her ready for bed for the night. "I think her genetic patterns have been changed and they may still _be_ changing. I won't know for sure until I can run some tests." Pete's eyebrows rise at the implications of what he is hearing.

"So, how is she doing right now?"

"Her lack of sleep has added to her difficulties… She has a mild concussion and she has wrenched her shoulder."

"Will she be able to stop by Torchwood tomorrow?"

"Yes... She can give a sample and medical can do an exam. I'll make sure she gets there."

"We need a sample from you as well. We have a copy of your papers. Come in with me in the morning, we'll get everything straight with you. Then you can come back here, pick her up, and bring her in." Pete says as he starts to pick up her clothes. As he picks up her jacket to put it away, something falls out of the pocket. Bending to pick it up, he comments, "What's this?"

Taking it from Pete's hand, the Doctor says, "It's a sonic screwdriver ..._my_ sonic screwdriver. I wonder if she got it…"

"It's different from the one she built." Pete says.

"This," the Doctor says as he holds it out, "is a more complex version of this." He holds out the device that Rose built. "It is also a probe and scanner. It has multiple uses. I think she…" Shaking his head, he adds, "I'll have to ask her about it."

"I'd better go then." Pete leaves to go help Jackie. "Jackie's going to need my help."

* * *

><p>He sits at the desk and tries to log onto the computer, then realizes he needs the password. He goes to Rose, bringing her chair with him so that he can sit near her. She is sleeping, her little brother curled up beside her. He bends over her and kisses her brow. "Oh Rose, you should have told me," he says quietly to himself, realizing that she has to at least suspect that she is changing… somehow. "Is this why you wanted to stay? ...It explains so much, though."<p>

The Doctor finally takes a good look at Rose's room. He can see her mother's touch in the room's furniture and decorations, but he doesn't see much of Rose's influence. There is more of _her_ personality present in her office than there is here. He realizes as he studies what he is seeing that she does not consider this place to be _home_, it is merely a place to sleep when she needs to.

A few minutes later Jackie enters the room with a tray. She sees Rose asleep, the Doctor sitting beside her. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he responds as he comes out of his reverie.

"Doctor, dinner's ready. If you can carry Tony I'll carry this back downstairs. She needs sleep more than she needs food right now."

"Right..." He picks up the child and leaves the room with Jackie.

After dinner, the Doctor returns to Rose's room with a tray of tea. He sets it down and checks on Rose. She stirs as he sits down. "Doctor?" She tries to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up," he says as he presses her back down. "Are you thirsty? Your mother had me bring up some tea." She shakes her head slightly, then reaches to her forehead when she finds that moving her head hurts. "How are you feeling?"

Still confused and having trouble concentrating, she slowly replies, "Tired… Sore… My head hurts."

Sitting down on the bed beside her, he smiles as he replies, "I think I can do something about that if you like."

"Please." He places his fingers to either side of her head, forming a telepathic link to ease the pain.

After a few moments the Doctor ends the link and asks, "Feeling better?"

She replies drowsily, "Yes. I think I could sleep now. What do you think of… ?"

"I tried to access your files earlier, but realized I didn't have your passwords... Your encryption and security are very advanced." Considering what he has learned so far, he says quietly, "Well …they would have to be to keep me out of the system. Just how sensitive are those files anyway? Why would you need to prevent anyone from seeing them?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it earlier… My override password is 'buffalo'. It gets into all of my files. I couldn't use what I really wanted to; it would have been too easy for them to figure out. And Mickey was the only one that really knew about 'buffalo'," she responds. "He didn't understand the work. You need to see the files to see why. We've got some really good hackers at Torchwood. I had to make sure they wouldn't be able to get to them."

"Thank you. Rest now." She closes her eyes and goes to sleep as the Doctor pats her shoulder. He moves to her computer and starts to review the files on her computer.

* * *

><p>Later, Jackie comes by to check on Rose. She sees the Doctor working on the computer. She rests a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Why don't you get some sleep," she says to him. "You've had a couple of long days. I can sit with her."<p>

Acceding to her request, he rises, saying as he locks the computer, "Don't stay up all night. Your son will need you in the morning. I can leave my door open in case she stirs …although… I don't think she will." He heads to his room.

The next morning Rose wakes up and is in the bathroom when her mother comes to check on her. "Rose?" Jackie calls. "Rose, where are you?"

"I'm taking a bath, Mum. I'll be out in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, she comes out, dressed. Jackie asks, "How do you feel?"

"A lot better than last night. I can't _believe_ I fell down the stairs."

"Well, come have some breakfast. You'll feel better for it." They head downstairs.

When they get to the kitchen, Tony is having a snack. Rose kisses him on the cheek, telling him, "Good morning. How are you this morning?"

"Sissy better?"

"Sissy better," Rose answers, smiling as she tousles his hair. "Would you like to go outside in a bit?"

He nods. "Go now?"

Rose laughs. "In a bit. Let me get something to eat first!"

* * *

><p>Noticing that Rose is not indoors when he arrives at lunchtime, he looks toward the garden and finds them. As he watches them for a few minutes. he can see the love between them. He smiles, thinking about the time she called children 'right little terrors.' He goes over to them, saying, "Your mum said you were out here with Tony. Are you having fun?"<p>

They both smile at him. Rose gathers up her brother and heads over to the house. The Doctor collects Tony from Rose's arms before she goes more than a couple of steps. "You shouldn't be lifting him yet. Your shoulder still needs to heal. I'm to take you to Torchwood this afternoon. I want them to verify my diagnosis. …And you need to give a DNA sample to get your security accesses straightened out."

"But…"

"Rose, we need to see what is happening to you. When I scanned you with your probe, I got readings that weren't quite human. I _think_ you're aware of this. Pete told me that you avoid medical like the plague."

"But…"

Realizing that he needs to be stern with her on this, he continues to override her objections. "Rose, I can't let you go your own way on this! We have to find out what is happening to you." Deciding that there is no time like the present, he adds, "We'll take your brother to your mother, and then we'll go."


	3. Changes

Dr. Russell looks up from his work as Rose and the Doctor enter medical. "There you are, Miss Tyler! I don't see nearly enough of you. You'd think that I run Frankenstein's lab instead of a medical establishment. I understand that you took a tumble yesterday." He is ready to get down to business.

"You know I don't like to be called 'Miss Tyler'…"

Ignoring her comment, he says, "I need you on the examination table." He points, indicating where he wants her. Dr. Russell proceeds to examine her injuries once she complies. "I understand that your locks aren't responding to you again. Let's see if we can find out why."

"I don't need a sample taken! Just reset the data."

"You know that hasn't been working. I need a sample." She looks toward the Doctor, wanting him to back her up.

"Rose, we need to determine why your locks aren't working right. Your dad said that they're keyed to your genetics. Add to that what I learned when I scanned you. The sample will be used to reset your locks and to find out what is happening to you."

She is still voicing her complaints as she complies with what she sees as an unreasonable demand, but realizes that with both of them working together on this that she is not going to win the argument.

After the sample is taken, her arm is put in a sling to remind her not to use it for a bit and the cut on her forehead is dressed again to keep it clean.

The Doctor inserts the sample into the analysis equipment and proceeds to complete the workup for access to her lab. After that is straightened out, he continues to design an analysis to find out what is going on – why her locks stop working after a while. He accesses previous samples and finds that there are not nearly enough to do a complete analysis, so he starts with what they do have. Dr. Russell starts to review the data with him as it starts to come in.

"Let's go find you some suits," Rose says after a bit. "We can't turn on the cannon yet and you are going to need more clothes than the few we picked up yesterday."

"Go on, Doctor. This is going to take a while. She's been patient and this really isn't what she's good at. Check back with me later, there should be some results then."

The Doctor stops by medical when they return to Torchwood later while Rose continues on to her lab. Dr. Russell tells the Doctor that his suspicions were correct; some of Rose's DNA seems to match the Doctor's. He asks when he'll bring Rose back so that a more thorough analysis can be started.

When he returns to Rose's lab, he finds that she has already turned on the dimension cannon and is studying it. As he considers what he is seeing, he is drawn to it even more than he was previously. He can understand Rose's fascination with the equipment. Turned on, it looks like a whirlpool of light with visible currents in it, reminding the Doctor even more of the Untempered Schism on Gallifrey. Just at a glance, he can see events reflected in the currents and eddies within it. As he stands back from it, he can see the larger picture of the shape of time as long as he doesn't focus on a particular place. He finds that he can discern actual images of events if he concentrates on particular elements.

"Rose," the Doctor says as he gazes at the cannon, "tell me what you see."

"Hmm? …I see," responds Rose as she watches the vortex, "so much. I see – what is – what was – what will be – what must be – what cannot ever be. It's wondrous... And… it's terrifying."

"Please… show me what you see?"

She turns to him with a puzzled look on her face at his request, asking, "What?"

Taking her hand in his to gain her attention, he adds, "Rose, a human can't see the flow of time the way a Timelord sees it. I need to know exactly _how_ you see time. It will tell me how far your consciousness has come."

"Why?" She asks absently as she turns back to the cannon. It draws her attention as much as it does his.

"Rose," he says as he gently squeezes her hand to regain her attention. When she looks at him again, he continues, "I think you have Timelord DNA mixed in with your human DNA now – we're still checking on that. While you were my travelling with me - before - you didn't. You seem to be changing – I'm still working out how. The transformation is not complete, but you are already evidencing some capabilities. I want to know what you see when you look into the vortex, and that cannon does give access to the time vortex, at least to view. It may give me an idea of how far your _consciousness_ has come.

"When you were linked to the vortex through the Tardis you were able to view time like I do. I think you are far enough through the changes taking place that you can show me telepathically."

Intrigued, she asks, "So, how do I show you?"

Smiling as he realizes that he finally has her full attention, he says, "Relax. Focus your mind. I'll do the same. Just hold my hand."

Confused at the simplicity of the request, she asks, "I don't have to place my hands on your head like I've seen you do?"

"No," he replies. "Timelords are capable of telepathic contact just through holding hands. If familiar with the other's mind, contact may not even require that. Think back to when you first arrived here; do you remember hearing my voice calling you… that first time, when I led you to Bad Wolf Bay?"

"I thought I was dreaming it at first," she replies, wondering. "Is that why you told me that you would know if other Timelords had survived the first time I met a Dalek?"

He nods in reply. "There are a few other things involved as well. ...Just hold my hand, calm your mind, visualize me, and try to speak to me – in your mind. I should be able to meet you halfway."

She does as he asks. She takes his hand, takes a deep breath to calm herself, pictures him in her mind, and calls to him mentally, _'Doctor?' _

'_I'm here Rose,' _he responds, mentally. _'Now, look at the vortex. Show me what you see...'_

Rose looks at the vortex, searching for Donna's timeline. Finding it, she brings it to the Doctor's attention. Together they trace the timeline, including the alternate timeline that Rose corrected. Throughout this exchange, the actual events, as Rose took the required action, overlay the information in the vortex. Rose shows him how everything recently converged on Donna. She also shows him how a lesser seeming Donna continues on almost immediately after the events that took place.

They then find the Doctor's timeline and follow it to when they first met. Starting there, they follow the path, finding a spike that coincides with the Doctor's regeneration. Continuing on, they come to the point where their paths separate. He tightens his hold on her hand, comforting her. Other timelines coincide with his, until eventually, they all come together again. There is another spike which has two timelines coming from it. One of them continues on, while the other has another spike, after a number of convolutions, in the not so distant future.

After this, they follow Rose's timeline from the time she meets the Doctor. They can see the point where she joined with the time vortex through the Tardis. They also see the point where she and the Doctor were separated. Once separated the strength of her time line increases noticeably and continues to strengthen even after rejoining the Doctor. They also see a point where the timeline is indistinguishable from that of a Timelord - it is in the near future.

* * *

><p>Near the end of the day, Pete Tyler enters the lab and calls their names. Their concentration is so intense on the various time lines being researched that they do not initially respond. Pete turns off the equipment then touches Rose's shoulder.<p>

They come out of their telepathic communication as awareness of Pete Tyler impinges on their thoughts, namely by taking both of their shoulders.

"I didn't realize it would be so hard to get your attention," Pete says wryly.

"I'm sorry," responds Rose. "We didn't realize you were here."

The Doctor squeezes her hand, sending a last thought across to her. _'We'll discuss it later.'_

Pete continues, "Jackie will be upset if everyone is not there for dinner, especially since last night. We need to start for home."

"We need to stop by medical before we go," the Doctor replies. "We've got some analyses running that should be approaching completion. We'll leave as soon as we check on them. Would you like to see the results so far?" Pete nods.

* * *

><p>As they enter medical the Doctor says, "Dr. Russell, we just stopped by to check on the genetic analyses."<p>

"I was just getting ready to contact you, Doctor. The tests on your DNA are complete. Your DNA is entirely Timelord, according to the parameters you gave me.

"Miss Tyler…"

Shaking her head, she complains, "Rose… please, just call me Rose…"

"Rose, your DNA pattern is a blend – of human and Timelord DNA. I can't even begin to understand how that can be, but that is what the analysis shows. We have a lot more work to do on yours."

Rose looks at Dr. Russell and asks, "Are you sure? I mean, DNA can't change, can it?"

"Rose," says the Doctor, "I think you know that isn't true. Think back to what happened to the first Dalek you met."

Dr. Russell continues, as he considers, "Viruses can change DNA, cancer can damage it, and radiation can change it. It is normally stable, but every now and then, an outside force does succeed in changing a person's DNA. However, it normally does not happen on the scale of what is happening to yours… Yours still seems to be changing, looking at past samples as well as the current one."

"So," she says as she looks from one doctor to the other, considering the implications, "my biology is changing."

"Yes," responds Dr. Russell. "I don't know if or when it will stop at this point."

"Edmund," Pete says, "we must be leaving. We can discuss this some more tomorrow when the analysis is more complete." The Doctor leaves medical with Rose and her father.

* * *

><p>"Pete," the Doctor says as they reach the car, "I really don't think it's wise to let Jackie know about this yet. I don't think she'd understand."<p>

"You're probably right," he replies. "How long before you determine exactly what is happening?"

"I've got to run some more tests… Give me a couple of days… I know we'll eventually have to tell Jackie, but I'd rather find out exactly what is happening first. I'll be sure to keep you up to date with events." Turning to Rose, he continues, "As for you, Rose, I'm sure you had some idea that something was happening."

"Yes… I've suspected something for a while. I…"

"Go on," the Doctor says as he encourages her to continue.

"That's why I planned to stay. I wasn't planning to come back."

"Go on…" he says as he takes her hand.

She looks at the Doctor, willing him to understand, wanting him to understand how she felt when she thought that she would never be able to see him again. "I've been trying to get back to you ever since I was trapped here."

"So you've told me. So what have you noticed?"

"I see time, the flow of events …all of the time now. It's easier with the dimension cannon… clearer… but everyone else needs to use the dimension cannon _and_ the program to read it. Math and science come much more easily to me. I've been able to explain things to the scientists here that they couldn't understand, before, when we were working on the dimension cannon – most of them still have trouble with some of it. Then… recently… I seem to… be able to… understand… even… - like while we were waiting for the zeppelin." Her speech slows as she thinks back.

"You are also speaking other languages… fluently. I noticed it in Bergen. It is as if you are still connected to the Tardis. But… the Tardis is out of range. That leaves telepathic skills similar to those of a Timelord when linked to a Tardis." She looks at him quizzically. "That's why I asked you to show me what you see when you look into the vortex. I can feel you… up here…" he says as he touches his temple, "since you came back to me… in the same way that I could sense my own people. That's _new_. When I first saw you again…" He folds her into his arms, just holding her close.

"What?"

"When I first saw you again… I was so surprised and happy to see you again… I… Then the Daleks. I didn't really notice until he left me here with you. There was finally time to pay attention to what I was sensing from you. I'm not sure he realizes yet either."

He continues to hold her, the peace that he feels when with her healing him just in the quiet moment they are sharing. She senses this and is content to just be held closely.

Pete has been watching the exchange and coughs to get their attention when he realizes that they have gone into their own private world. The Doctor releases her from the hug, giving her hand a quick squeeze in reassurance. "We should be getting home," Pete finally says, smiling at their preoccupation.

"I'm sorry," Rose replies, embarrassed that they were oblivious to everything else. Pete smiles more broadly as he thinks about what he is seeing between them.

* * *

><p>When they arrive home, they go in, greeting everyone as they see them. They continue to make small talk as they eat dinner. When done, Jackie announces that she is going to get Tony ready for bed. He asks for a story from Rose before he goes to bed. When she acquiesces, the Doctor smiles and says that he will help with the story. Jackie leaves with the boy.<p>

Turning to Rose, the Doctor asks, "So, Rose, what kind of stories does Tony like?"

Smiling, she replies, "He loves to hear about my travels and adventures. He'd like your stories too. You can come and help if you like."

Pete comes over to them as they are leaving the dining room and asks, "So, what did Dr. Russell say about your injuries, Rose?"

Rose looks at the Doctor, then at her father. "I'll heal pretty quickly. I'm supposed to keep this sling on until next week.

A bit later Jackie comes back in with Tony on her hip. "Here he is. All ready for bed and a story."

"We'll take him up," Rose says as she reaches for him.

The Doctor steps forward to take the child with a smile. "No, Rose, _I'll_ carry him up," he says as he tickles Tony, getting giggles in return. "You're not supposed to be lifting much yet. That's why your arm is in a sling, remember?"

"Alright then, you can help."

They take him upstairs to put him to bed for the night. Rose asks as she starts to tuck him in, "Ok, what story do you want?"

"Horse… robots," Tony answers.

"Alright then, horse and robots it is," Rose responds. The Doctor looks at her with a question in his eyes. She mouths 'Mme. Du Pompadour' in response. He rolls his eyes. "He likes it because Mickey is in it too." As she finishes putting him to bed, she starts to tell him the story.

As she tells the story, she gradually starts to project images as she relaxes into the tale. She doesn't even realize that she is doing it. As she continues, the Doctor realizes that she is going non-verbal in the telling, projecting her thoughts directly to her little brother. Tony is smiling and relaxing, giggling at times, enjoying the story. The Doctor is surprised in that he can see the images as well while she is telling the story.

As the story concludes, Rose kisses her brother's forehead, wishing him good night. He subsides into sleep. She rises from her seat on his bed saying, "He'll sleep through the night."

"Rose," the Doctor says quietly.

"Shhh, don't wake him. He's only just gone to sleep." She takes the Doctor's hand as she walks to the bedroom door.

Once out of the room, he stops and places his hands on her arms, stopping her. "Rose," he continues quietly, "do you realize what you were doing?"

"I was telling Tony a story."

"_How_? I need you to think about _how_ you were telling the story."

"I…" Frowning as she considers his words, Rose says, "Oh my god!" Realizing how she has been telling the stories, she adds, "I'm glad Mum didn't walk in on me."

"I was able to see the images and I was across the room when you started projecting.

"Timelords are telepathic…"

"I know… You said I've got some Timelord DNA now… Could that be part of it?"

"Undoubtedly… Rose… your strength is unusual. I need to teach you control. You are actually much stronger than I thought. Your language skills actually make more sense now." Using his hands to emphasize what he is saying by demonstrating what he does as he explains, he continues, "Normally, I need to touch to communicate telepathically. You don't need to. If you don't learn control, it could drive you mad."

"I… thought…" she says, thinking aloud,"… it explains a few other things also. Is the time vortex telepathic?"

"No, but the Tardis is… You've always been very empathic, picking up on any number of things. The changes you are going through seem to have expanded this into telepathy."

They head back downstairs, holding hands and continuing to quietly discuss her telepathy. As they reach the bottom, they see Jackie.

"Tony's asleep, Mum," Rose says as they reach her.

"Thanks. There's tea in the kitchen. Go help yourself." They continue into the kitchen.

"Would you like some?" Rose asks the Doctor as she reaches for cups.

"I want to show you some of what I've got on my computer. That _is_ why I brought it home."

"We'll take the tea upstairs with us then," he replies with a smile.

When they get upstairs, Rose starts to show the Doctor what she has been working on. As they get into her work, the Doctor asks her, while pointing at a particular sequence, "Why did you choose this sequence?"

"It seemed right. It makes everything else make sense. Why?"

"It reminds me of the Skassis Paradigm. But… looking at the rest of it… it does make sense." He continues to study what she has done, finding more links to the paradigm, but in every case, its use is warranted. "I'll take this back to Torchwood tomorrow. You'll be busy with your mother and I want to study this more. Your work is incredibly advanced… much more so than anything else I've seen here."

"That's why I store it on the crystal. I can't really show it to anyone. I had a copy of it in my pocket yesterday… no, that was day before yesterday… I was going to show you – your other self – when I got a chance. I never did…"

* * *

><p>Rose is with her mother at lunch the next day when her mother says, "I'm too old to be pregnant again!" It is an ongoing complaint since she left her doctor's office with the news.<p>

Rose smiles at the outburst. "But you're not too old, Mum." When Jackie looks at her daughter in disbelief, Rose adds, "But you're not! You're still young. …So, when are you going to tell dad?" Jackie glares at Rose, still not happy with being pregnant again, before returning to her meal.

As the silence grows between them, Jackie says, "You were planning to stay, weren't you?"

Feeling blind-sided, she replies, "Sorry?"

Hammering her point home, Jackie reiterates her point, "You were planning to stay… With the Doctor… In the other universe, weren't you?"

Looking directly at her mother, she answers, "I'm sorry, but, yes…"

"Why? Why would you leave us?"

"He needs me… and… I need him. I love him."

"You'd leave us? To be with him?"

"Mum… Everybody leaves home eventually."

"They don't leave home to roam the universe!" Jackie's voice is rising as she becomes more demanding of an answer that she is willing to accept. Tony looks up as he continues to eat, picking up on the suddenly charged atmosphere.

"Maybe not, but they do leave home to roam the Earth. His world is just… bigger." Rose quietly answers her mother, trying to avoid an argument in front of her little brother, shrugging as she considers the size of reality and her comparison to the Earth. Continuing, she adds, "Mum, you wouldn't be alone. You've got Dad and Tony. You'll have the twins," she lets this slip but Jackie doesn't pick up on it. "The Doctor doesn't have anyone."

"He's got Donna."

"Not for long. Donna will die if she stays with him. She _will_ have to go home. He'll be all alone… again… and I won't be there for him. I'm stuck here instead of where I belong!"

"And what if he leaves you?"

"He wouldn't."

"He left you here…"

"With his other self," she says, defending the Doctor's actions, "because he needs me too."

"Yes, but what if something happened and he had to leave you too?"

"He's already told me that he wouldn't. Mum, I know he's never said it before until we got back here - and his original still hasn't said it - but he loves me, just as much as I love him."

"Yes, but what if he did leave you?"

"Mum…"

"What if he did?"

Quietly, Rose asks her mother to consider the same questions that she has been asked, "Mum, what would you do if dad left you? We feel the same. Dad is the other half of you just as the Doctor is for me."

"Your dad wouldn't leave me, though… And, the Doctor's sent you away before."

"Because of a promise he made to you, Mum! Now, leave it _be_!" She gets up and leaves the table. Tony starts to cry, upset that his sister has left.

"Rose… come back. Come back, Rose!" Rose continues on, leaving the restaurant. Jackie starts to cry, realizing that she has pushed the issue too far, but also wanting an answer that she is willing to accept. Realizing that her son is crying, she regrets the argument, but knows that it is too late to apologize to her daughter. She turns to Tony and starts to comfort him, picking him up to hold him close. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She doesn't know who she means it for, only that it needs to be said.

* * *

><p>Pete walks into medical looking for the Doctor. He sees him working with Dr. Russell deciphering DNA. "Doctor," he calls as he sees him, "may I have a word with you?"<p>

Looking up from what he is doing, he replies, "Certainly."

"Jackie called me. Rose walked out of the restaurant. Evidently they had a row. She's upset about it now. Could you go collect Rose? We have her located. Jake can take you."

"I wonder what happened?" he says to himself. "… Never mind, of course I'll go.

"Edmund, we'll continue when I get back." He leaves with Pete.

Jake and the Doctor reach the park where Rose is sitting on a park bench. Jake parks the car, telling the Doctor that he will wait for them. The Doctor exits the car and walks toward Rose. He notices that she has been crying. "What's the matter?" he asks her as he sits on the park bench beside her.

"Mum. She started going on about me trying to leave here. She only starts in on me any more when Tony is there. She knows I won't argue with her when he's there… I left instead of having a row in front of my brother."

"Quite right. He doesn't need to be exposed to family arguments at his age." He takes her hand. "Come on. We can go back to Torchwood if you don't want to go home right now."

Distracted and still disturbed by the argument with her mother, Rose says, "She'll just start in again when I go home."

He stands, urging her to stand also, and walks over the car where Jake is waiting. "Torchwood then… Come on."

* * *

><p>Back at Torchwood, they return to medical. "Rose, you need to see this." He starts to show her the DNA coding of her own DNA, sitting down to access the computer properly.<p>

"And what am I looking at?"

"Strands of your own DNA. What you are looking at is the same strand, same section, over time. See the changes?"

"Yes, but… how do I compare?"

"Come look at this other monitor," he says as he pulls another monitor near to the first one. "This one is your father's DNA," he says as he points to one that is obviously human. "This one is mine," he says as he points to the other.

As she looks at them more closely, she starts to notice details. "It's between a quarter and half like yours now. And… the rate is increasing – nonlinearly." Thinking of the changes he went through, that he only has one heart now, she adds as she realizes that his DNA is entirely non-human, "I thought you were part human now?"

Puzzled, he asks, "How did you see that so quickly? I only just figured it out. And, by the way, genetically, I'm still a Timelord. The single heart is more of a regeneration error – the energy had an incorrect model to build on. Correctable if Gallifrey still existed, but since it's not…"

"I'm sorry." Returning to the point, she points out to the Doctor, "Just looking at what is happening looks steady if you just look at the change from sample to sample, but if you look at the dates, it is getting more frequent. Therefore the rate is increasing." She then adds, just to tease him a bit, "You just have to remember that we are living in _linear_ time at present. It also tells me how much genetic variation security allows for the locks. I'll…"

"Point taken," he says, totally missing the jibe and turning back to his work. "That's why it took me a while to realize how the rate is changing. I'm not used to thinking linearly." Realizing that she is considering how to cheat the locks permanently, he adds, "And, no, you aren't to adjust the security program. You will give samples regularly to update your records." He doesn't notice as Rose smiles at him, shaking her head slightly, thinking that he is _so_ like his original.

"We could get an idea of the rate by comparing the count of the changed portions to the dates."

Dr. Russell chides her, "We could if there were more samples. You've avoided medical like the plague."

"I'm sorry," she says contritely. "I know - I should have had samples taken regularly when I started to suspect something."

Looking up again, the Doctor says, "That's neither here nor there. I've arranged with Edmund for you to have samples taken weekly from now on. And, Rose, I also want you to be checked over physically at that time." She opens her mouth and looks at him as if to say 'are you kidding me?' He notices and adds, "I mean it Rose. I realize you are changing and it can be overwhelming, but we need to be able to track what's happening to you." He gets up and gathers her up in his arms, giving her a hug. "I need to know what's happening so that I can help you," he says quietly to her. "I don't think I…" he says gruffly. He hugs her more tightly, kissing the top of her head, at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>As they return to her lab later that day she sees that her computer is already set back up so she says, "Why don't you set up yours to access the memory crystal too. I'll get your permissions set up for it." She heads over to her computer and logs on, then goes into the permissions to set up his access to the memory crystal. Acceding to her control of her lab, he does so. It takes only a few moments for her to grant him access to her files so she continues the work she has been involved with pertaining to inter-dimensional travel. He is occupied with modifying his computer as she goes into her work, opening a system of equations and getting out some paper. She starts working through some calculations. The Doctor notices her working and starts to watch her, eventually going over to stand behind her as he watches. He realizes that she is working on power specifications for linking through to their original dimension and relating them to levels required to send a message without damaging the continuum.<p>

The Doctor continues to watch her in fascination. He notices that she is very methodical in her work, entering the results into the computer as she completes something. He is surprised at the level at which she is functioning and continues to watch her without interrupting. He crosses his arms as he settles in for the duration.

Her concentration on her work is so complete that she is oblivious to everything outside of what is occupying her attention - even the Doctor. Eventually, she winds down in her work and finally notices the Doctor standing behind her. "What are you doing back there?" she asks him.

"Watching you work." She looks at him unbelievingly. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Doctor…"

Pete walks in announcing, "Come on, you two, we need to head home."

Rose looks at him and shakes her head. "I don't..."

The Doctor places his hands on her shoulders, kneading them lightly to interrupt her objection. "Rose, you need to go home. You're tired and you need to unwind."

"I talked to Jackie," Pete says. "I finally got an answer out of her. Rose, please try to understand her. She loves you. She only wants what is best for you."

"But…"

"Rose, I'll be there for you," the Doctor says quietly.

She turns to face him. "But she'll never understand."

"I'll help you explain," he tells her quietly. "Trust your heart. It has served you well up to now." He takes her hand and starts to lead her toward the door. "Come on, we need to go." She logs off of her computer as she gets up, realizing that they are right.

At home, Rose is helping to set the table for dinner when Jackie starts again, asking, "Rose, you still haven't told me why you wanted to leave… Why you wanted to leave us all behind."

Closing her eyes as she thinks 'here we go again', she says, "Mum, please don't."

"I deserve an explanation."

Exasperated, Rose replies, "Mum… I've already told you I'm sorry. Isn't that enough?"

"I still want to know why."

"Mum, you've got Dad and Tony. You'll have the twins. The Doctor's got no one… "

"What about Donna?"

"He's got to leave her behind to save her life. She's human… she can't maintain a Timelord's knowledge. It'll kill her. He's got to remove all of her memories of him to save her life. He won't let her die, but he'll be alone again. He needs me as much as I need him. I love him. Can't I be happy too?" Rose looks into the distance as she considers what and how to tell her mother. "…And I need him. I'm …changing. I don't know how far it will go, but I need him to teach me how to be a…"

"But he left you here… with the other one."

"I know… I know. And it's tearing me up inside… knowing that he will be alone again… and that there is _nothing_ I can do about it right now. To me, they are both the same and I love them both."

All of a sudden, Jackie realizes what Rose is saying, she shouts, "Changing! What do you mean, you're _changing_?"

Looking at her mother, she tells her, very seriously, "I mean just what I said, I'm changing."

"How are you changing?"

"I'm changing… into… a… Timelord, I think. That's why I need him. I need him to teach me."

Suddenly, all of Jackie's memories of the changes and complications the Doctor has brought into her life come to mind. She shouts, "What! Ever since _that man_ walked into our lives…!"

"Mum… this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I don't understand. How can you change?" She is still shouting.

"The Tardis," Rose replies quietly.

"What do you mean '_the Tardis'_? Tell me!"

"Mum… please!" Her voice is starting to rise as well at this point. "I'm trying to tell you, but you aren't willing to listen!"

"How could it change you?"

"Mum, do you remember when I took the Tardis back to the Doctor?" Rose says, more quietly, with tears in her eyes. "I looked into the heart of the Tardis and it looked into my heart… It saw my love for him."

"But how could it change you? I knew I should have stopped you!" Jackie is still nearly shouting. "I knew nothing good could come of him!"

"Mum," Rose has now raised her voice as well. "Mum, it's my choice! You can't live my life for me! I'm sorry if you don't like my decisions, but I need to live my own life!" She walks away from her mother, heading for the door, trying to keep from crying.

"Rose, come back here! Rose! You can't just walk out on me! I want an answer!" Rose ignores her and heads for her car, Jackie starts crying, knowing that she has probably chased her daughter away in her quest for an answer that she can understand and accept. "I'm sorry," she says quietly, "I'm so sorry."

Pete comes in with Tony and the Doctor. Deciding not to mention the raised voices, he asks, "Where's Rose?"

"She left," Jackie answers. "I think I…" Jackie sobs as Pete takes her into his arms.

They hear a car drive off. The Doctor heads for the door. "She's gone," he says sadly to himself as he sees her driving off. "She's gone." He wants to round on Jackie, but contains his anger. He has never been as irritated at her inability to let her daughter live her own life as he is right now. In hindsight, he blames himself for telling her to trust her feelings to decide when to let her mother know that her biology is changing – Jackie was not ready to hear it.

The Doctor picks up Tony and takes him into the living room, allowing Pete to comfort his wife. Once in the other room Tony asks, "Where Sissy?"

"She went for a ride. She'll be back in a bit. Would you like to hear a story?" the Doctor says as he tries to sidetrack her little brother. "I could tell you about when I met your sister. Would you like to hear about it?"

Tony looks up at him brightly, saying, "Story?"

"Yes, a story." He takes him over to the sofa and sits down, settling Tony on his lap. He starts to tell him the story, highlighting what his sister did. He shares the images of his memories in the same way that Rose has, but does not forget to speak the words of the story. When he finishes, Tony has calmed down and is content to sit on the Doctor's lap.

Pete comes in and takes his son, sitting in a chair. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you for keeping him occupied. You're good with kids. You should have your own.

"Jackie went up to bed. I don't know if Rose will come back here or not. I doubt she'll be back tonight. I'll put in a call to Torchwood; have them call when she gets there. That's where she normally goes when she and her mother have a row." He gets up with Tony and heads into the kitchen to feed his son. "I'll get him fed and to bed for the night."

"I'll just – go for a walk," the Doctor replies. He realizes that the argument had to happen, but it didn't make it any easier to hear it. He knows it was hard on Rose, Pete had known it was coming too. He is just hoping that Rose and her mother can reconcile. He also knows that Jackie will have to be the one to start the reconciliation; Rose is not likely to offer her regrets – not this time.

* * *

><p>Later, Pete comes out. He offers the Doctor a drink, "You look like you could use one."<p>

"Thanks."

"Security called. Rose arrived. She went to the lab."

The Doctor sighs. He is relieved that she is safe. He sips the drink, trying to think of what to do to try to bring Rose and her mother back together.

Putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder to show that he understands, Pete says, "Doctor, this was coming anyway. Rose needs to be on her own. Jackie can't bear to let go. It was just those two for so long…"

Replying, the Doctor says, "I know… Then I came along and upset Jackie's safe, comfortable world."

Turning to look out toward the drive and resting his elbows on the rail of the porch, he continues as he takes another sip of his drink, "When I met Rose… I blew up her job. I changed her life forever. She could have blamed me, instead she became my friend. She… fell in love with me… and I couldn't even bring myself to tell her that I loved her in return. I… I will regret that until the day that I die."

Turning to look at Pete, he adds, "After my home was destroyed, I didn't think I could ever love again. She taught me that I could. Her love… She accepted me as who I am. Without conditions. Can you _imagine_ what that means to me?" He pauses in emphasis as he turns away again. "That's why I won't risk it. I will accept her as a friend if that is what she wants. I hope it will grow, but I will not risk her love." Pausing again, he continues more quietly, almost to himself, "I have to give her time… to sort out her feelings."

"I understand there are two of you now," Pete says, as he tries to break the somber mood.

"Yes. It's a long story. Let's just say that we have the same memories and feelings, but I won't be able to regenerate – not as I am now. My other self wanted Rose to have a chance at happiness – the happiness that she deserves."

"I appreciate that. Your original… he realizes how important family is, correct?" The Doctor nods his head. "Did you ever think that he could have left you here because you and she are the only family he has and he wants you safe?"

"I didn't really think of it like that," the Doctor replies, smiling as he considers what Pete is saying. "It's possible." He falls silent as he considers what Pete has just said.

Nodding, as he considers what he has given the Doctor to think about, he adds as he prepares to go inside, "I'll just go inside now. Why don't you come in, too?"

"I'll come in a bit. I'm just going to do some thinking." Pete goes in leaving the Doctor to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The Doctor goes to the lab in the morning and sees Rose working. Going to her, he says, "You look tired. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"<p>

"No," replies Rose, "I couldn't sleep… I needed to get away from the argument."

"So… you worked all night."

"Hmmm," she says as she returns her attention to what she has been doing, concentrating on her work. "I think I have the communications problem solved along with the energy required."

"I'll look at it while you sleep."

"But…"

"Rose," he says as he helps her up and leads her to the sofa in the lab, "you need sleep. You're still recovering from your fall." He sits her down, asking, "Do you have a blanket in here?"

Confused, she asks, "What? But…"

"Rose, just try to relax," he says as he telepathically urges her to sleep. He sits beside her, holding her close and caressing her brow to help to calm her to sleep. "You've had such a bad time of it, haven't you?" he says quietly to himself as she drifts off to sleep, "what with being returned here and all."

Once she is more deeply asleep, he gets up, gently laying her down and covering her with his jacket. He goes over to her computer and starts to review her work. As he looks at it, figuring out what she has done, he comments to himself, "Brilliant… absolutely brilliant… It's so simple…" He continues to comment to himself as he studies her work.

Pete comes in later in the morning. When he sees her asleep, the Doctor at her computer, he says, "Doctor?"

"She was working when I got here. I helped her to get to sleep."

"There's a blanket and pillow in the file cabinet." He goes over and pulls them out. As he covers Rose, Pete says quietly, "She works off the anger, but doesn't sleep until she is so exhausted that she falls asleep at her desk. I'm glad you were able to help her."

"Pete, can you come over here a minute?" the Doctor says to Pete. "I want to show you something."

Pete comes over to see what the Doctor is showing him. "Doctor, I'm not going to even pretend that I can understand any of this. I'm not an engineer."

The Doctor shows him the equations for the new material that Rose has worked up. "This is time energy," he says as he shows Pete a series of equations.

"Time energy? Where would we get that?"

"Cardiff is built on a rift in time and space that leaks energy out of the scar. It's not dangerous to humanity, but it can be harnessed for use. These equations describe how to do it."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm sending you there."

"I'm sorry?"

"She mentioned Cardiff as an alternate site for the dimension cannon before she left to help you. I didn't understand then. I think I do now.

"An alternate site would also get her out on her own. Either you or she would be a logical choice to head it, and there's a void there now that Mickey's gone. She has more experience with alien life than anyone else anywhere in Torchwood other than you, Doctor."

"So, I'm sending the two of you to interface with Torchwood in Cardiff and to locate living space for the two of you. You'll be going today. The reservations are all made. Jake will pick up bags for each of you. I've got to send him out anyway. Oh, and I checked, the men's shop will have your suits here today, too."

"So Rose and I go to Cardiff… this afternoon."

"Yes. I think it's best if we work toward Rose establishing her own household. With you if she wants to. …Yes, I do think that would be best, especially with the changes she's going through. You can tell her when she wakes up." Pete leaves. The Doctor finishes reviewing the work she just completed then works to complete the adaptation to his computer to access the data crystal that Rose made.

* * *

><p>Later, Rose wakes up. "Doctor?"<p>

"Brilliant!" he answers as he claps his hands together and gets up from what he has been doing on the computer. "You're awake! Your father's invited us to a late lunch in his office."

"What time is it?"

"About one o'clock. Are you feeling better?"

Rose thinks about it a moment. She is still not fully awake. "I think so… I'm not sure I'm awake yet."

"Come on," he says as he helps her up. "Let's not keep your dad waiting."

* * *

><p>When they arrive in Pete's office, Pete and Jake have lunch laid out on the conference table. "Come on and sit down," Pete beckons as they walk in. "Tuck in."<p>

"So," Pete says, "how do you feel about Cardiff? There's a site there …"

"Dad, you know I've mentioned Cardiff before. There's a rift that would provide plenty of energy for the dimension cannon. It would actually take less energy because I wouldn't have to run it through a converter to create the right kind of energy."

Pete smiles as he realizes that she is making the same arguments that she has in the past, but he now understands why as the Doctor explained the differences in the energies to him. "So," he says, "you'll be going to check out the site, looking for a place to install the cannon. While you're at it, look for an apartment or something, you'll both be relocating there."

"Suzie's not going to like it," Rose says. "She likes being in charge."

"We can move her back here, if she doesn't take well to the new situation. She can head one of our troubleshooting teams, just as Jake does… just as you did when needed."

"Rose," adds the Doctor, "from what your dad's been saying, you've asked to be relocated to Cardiff before – along with the dimension cannon. He knows that you need to be out on your own."

"I need to review something I saw in the cannon before we leave…"

"I told him you might need to use it for a bit before we left."

As the meal continues, they discuss the travel arrangements and other details for the project, gradually getting to other small talk. As the meal is winding down and everyone is finishing, Pete says, "Rose, I can't ask you to forget what your mother has done, but, maybe you will be able to forgive her… Later. All I'm asking you to do is to think about it."

"Dad," she says as she starts to cry, quietly. "Dad, I don't know if I can. Not yet."

"I know. I'm only asking you to think about it," he says as he leaves, leaving the Doctor to explain the details to Rose. "Jake, come on."

The Doctor steps over to her as they leave, reaching out to her. She turns to him, tears in her eyes. He wipes the tears from her eyes, kissing her forehead, as he holds her close. "Rose, your dad's giving us time. Time to learn… time to heal… time to…" He doesn't finish the sentence. She gradually calms down.

"Before we go," Rose finally says, "I really do want to check something in the dimension cannon."

"Alright, we'll check it as we're packing computers. I already told your father that you might want to check it. Then we'll head to Cardiff."

They get to the lab. Rose turns on the dimension cannon and searches to find the timeline she is looking for. She finds what she is looking for and follows it through its permutations trying to understand everything in light of what she now knows. She can see the split in the time line, from one to two. She sees her timeline intertwined with it at one point in time, then separated, then joined again at a later date just before the line splits. Her timeline continues on with one of the timelines while there is an energy spike on the other one in the not so distant future. She sees additional timelines stemming off of the timeline joined with hers. She pulls herself away from the cannon and turns it off understanding more of what she has to do. It doesn't change the way she feels, but she knows what she needs to do to bring the Timelords back, preserving hope for the far future.

She goes over to the Doctor, seeing that he has packed up both computers. She takes his hand. "Did you see what you needed to see?" he asks her.

Resigned, she answers, "I think so. Need some help?"

"If you'd like. Go ahead and disconnect your computer. I held off on it while you were studying timelines." They finish packing up computers for the trip and leave with the rest of the items they need.

On the way to the car, Pete intercepts them, saying, "I thought you would already be gone."

"It took a little longer than I thought to check what I needed to," Rose replies. "We're on our way now." She gives her father a hug then leaves.

On the trip to Cardiff, Rose reviews what she has learned studying the timelines. She relaxes as she reviews the information that the cannon revealed and eventually falls asleep. She doesn't really say anything all of the way to Cardiff.


	4. Meetings  Y'na'ari

The morning after they arrive in Cardiff, they head to the Torchwood offices to meet with the staff there. They are met by a personable young man, dressed in a suit and tie, who greets them, saying, "Hello, I'm Ianto. I'll be your liaison while you're here." He holds out his hand to shake theirs. "The others are in the conference room."

"Why so formal, Ianto? Just say hello," Rose replies as she takes his hand to pull him into a hug. Continuing as she releases him, she indicates the man next to her as she says, "This is the Doctor." Ianto looks him over; unsure of who the stranger is other than the little he's heard.

"Hello," the Doctor says warmly as he takes his offered hand.

Entering the conference room at the hub, Rose and the Doctor take a seat along with the rest of the Torchwood personnel at the Cardiff site. Before the questions get out of control, Rose says, "First… Mickey won't be coming back. He stayed in our home universe. Anyone wanting to know more is welcome to read the reports on the recent events. I'll make sure you have access to them, as all of you were involved in one capacity or another in preventing the stars from going out. You all know me – I've worked with each of you in the past – most recently with you, Toshiko, while writing some of the programs to describe what I've been able to see in the dimension cannon.

"I think we need introductions first. I'll start as it's my idea.

"My name is Rose, Rose Tyler. Most of you are familiar with my work, so I won't go into that right now. As everyone here knows, I'm from a parallel Earth. I've travelled as a companion to the Doctor, one of whom is sitting here next to me. Doctor?" She turns to him to continue.

Realizing that everyone is expecting him to say something, he smiles as he starts, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm a Timelord. In the past, I've travelled through all of time and space, but Earth is my favorite planet to visit. I've made it my home away from home since my homeworld was destroyed." Looking around, he knows that he has just set the cat among the pigeons with what he has said. "Oh, and I've been UNIT's unpaid scientific advisor for years."

Dr. Owen Harper breaks in at the end of this statement. "What's a Timelord? Are you telling us that you're an alien?"

"Yes," the Doctor replies simply with a smile.

"You're who Rose was trying to get back to!" Toshiko says, smiling as she begins to understand why Rose was so driven to succeed.

"No…Well, yes, but that's because there are now two of us. She did get back to my original. I was left here with Rose by him. He has the Tardis; else we would be able to travel."

As the silence starts to grow, he decides to distract the others by asking, "So, who is everyone here?"

Tosh starts, "I'm Toshiko Sato. Everyone calls me Tosh. I handle computers and software. I can normally find my way past computer security systems with no problems. I'm also a technician – and a good one at that."

As she finishes, Owen introduces himself, "I'm Dr. Owen Harper, medical officer. I handle autopsies and medical needs at the site."

"I'm Ianto Jones," says Ianto. "I handle incidentals and administrative functions. I'm more of a jack-of-all-trades."

"Hi, I'm Suzie Costello. I'm second in command here; at least I was when Mickey was here. I guess I'm in charge now."

Turning to everyone, Rose continues, "Now that everyone has met, what has brought us here is the dimension cannon. It will work much more efficiently if it is linked in to receive its power from the rift. It needs time energy, something the rift has in abundance. I've had to rig a power converter to get it to work correctly back in London. It wastes a lot of energy the way it is. I seem to have finally convinced my dad that it should be moved."

"I think your last row with your mother had something to do with that," the Doctor says just loudly enough for her to hear. As Rose stares at him reprovingly, he gives her a look that is far too innocent.

As they continue, they discuss tapping into the rift energy to do more than just monitor it, starting to sketch diagrams as they continue to discuss the issue. Rose then goes to study the information on the rift as the Doctor goes to determine where the dimension cannon will be positioned. Over a period of a few days, everything is arranged and the local staff understands what is supposed to happen.

* * *

><p>The following evening, they are walking along a street, hand in hand, enjoying a quiet evening and talking about the Torchwood site at Cardiff. "So, Rose, you've worked with these people before, how do you think they'll respond to the new arrangements?" asks the Doctor.<p>

"I think most of them will adjust well. Suzie will have to go back to London. She's good, but she likes to be in charge - and she likes to shoot first and ask questions later too much. Besides, she'll have better chances of advancement there, that's what she really wants. She can still be a field operative. I worked with Toshiko when we were working on a program to 'read' the timelines visible in the dimension cannon. Ianto - I don't think the site would work as well without him. Owen ...Owen is..." Rose stops and frowns in concentration, "Doctor, can you hear that?"

Realizing that she has stopped, he turns back to her. "What about Owen? …Hear what?"

"Someone's crying. It's over this way," she adds as she starts heading toward what she hears.

"Rose? What do you hear? Where are you going?" Confused he follows her, thinking, '_Why does she have to wander off? I know I've told her about it._' As they approach what she hears, he starts to hear it too and realizes that it is not a verbal cry that she has been hearing. He notices that the police have started to draw up a cordon around the area that Rose is headed toward.

Rose avoids the officers as she approaches the area, guided unobtrusively around them by whatever is drawing her. Following her, he is finding that he needs to take care not to be seen.

Once he arrives, he sees a transparent, gossamer being with wings that remind him of a butterfly's. Its body is tentacled like an octopus, but with more of them. It is iridescent, with the colors varying moment by moment and seems to be only partly in this world as it flickers. Rose looks up at it then turns to face him, "She needs help, Doctor. She's been trapped here. She's from a different reality – a different universe."

"Rose, we can't help her, the walls of reality have closed."

An officer steps up beside him. Touching him, she says, "How did you get past the cordon? We aren't even supposed to go near by order of Torchwood. They're headed here now."

The Doctor turns and looks at her. "I followed her, Gwen." He indicates Rose. "Now, hush while I figure out what is going on… Your weapons can't harm this being, but it may be able to harm you if threatened." She looks at him, not understanding how he can know her name without having met him before and a bit frustrated that he will not answer her. Recognizing her need for information, he adds, "Oh… by the way, we're part of Torchwood. I'll answer your questions later." Turning to watch Rose, he suddenly turns back to Gwen and adds, "Oh… and you can pass Dr. Harper and the others through when they get here… Well, go ahead and tell the others." He shoos her away so that he can turn back to Rose.

As he turns back to what is going on with Rose again, he sees her reach to touch the being, which is in turn enclosing her in its tentacles. Rose says, "Doctor, she's partly there and partly here. I think I can help her."

Realizing that he has been distracted from what has been happening and that it is too late to stop contact, he cries, "No! Rose, don't!" He gives Gwen a withering look when he realizes that she has not left yet.

The local Torchwood team arrives just as Rose turns to them, an other-worldly intelligence looking out of her eyes. They start toward Rose, looking at the Doctor. He shakes his head and spreading his arms, indicating that they should stay back. Quietly, he tells them, "Don't go near yet. Just be ready. She's already touched the being so I've got to let this play out. Rose said something about trying to help her, that she's lost and needs directions."

"Doc…tor?" Rose's voice sounds distant and tentative, as if unsure how to speak and oblivious to everyone else. Her voice echoes off of her surroundings, even though it is not loud at all.

As the link between Rose and the alien being becomes more firmly established, Suzie is directing the local team to spread out and cover it with weapons. Noticing what's happening, the Doctor says, "Suzie, you can't harm it, but you could hurt Rose. It's not in this reality all the way. Put the guns away, they aren't the answer."

Turning his attention back to Rose, he starts to assess his options. He notices that they have turned their attention to him, ignoring everyone else, as if she does not recognize anyone other than the Doctor as sentient because they can't respond to her telepathically. As he watches her, he notices that she seems to be phasing in and out of reality a bit since she has merged with the other being. The other being can still be seen as it is overlaying the image of Rose, stabilizing it while destabilizing Rose. It seems to be more opaque since the merge, while Rose seems more insubstantial. Stepping forward, he asks, "Who am I speaking to?"

The alien/Rose responds, puzzling at times over what to say, "We …are …Rose Tyler. We have merged to …share... To more easily …communicate. We have no …voice… You do."

Realizing that they are sharing consciousness, he continues, "You are using her voice… and her body… but _you_ are _not_ Rose Tyler. What are you?"

Pausing to consider what he is asking, the alien gains understanding from Rose before responding, the alien/Rose finally replies, "Y'na'ari - We are Y'na'ari. We mean you no harm."

"What is it you need?" He slowly closes on Rose and the alien being, taking out the sonic screwdriver and scanning them as he moves.

"We are lost. We seek guidance. Her guidance."

He is not completely happy with what he is seeing. "Guidance? Why do you seek guidance? How can she help you? …_Why her_?"

Replying simply as Rose's shoulders shrug, the alien/Rose says, "We are lost."

Growing more frustrated as the event continues and the difficulty in communicating, the Doctor says, "You already said that. Release her and _then_ we'll talk."

"She ..._speaks_. She understands. We are not hurting her. She is aware."

"I'll be the judge of that. She's phasing in and out of reality as much as you are. We aren't meant to do that. If you continue, she'll die. I want to speak to_ her_… _Now_."

Rose's presence stabilizes as the Doctor watches the intelligence subside within her eyes over a period of several minutes. She staggers slightly as she regains awareness of her surroundings. Worried, he grasps her arm to steady her, asking, "Rose?"

"Doctor?" Her voice is normal as she responds, although she is somewhat out of breath, as if she has been running a race, and disoriented at first. Still wavering as she regains her equilibrium, she offers her explanation to the Doctor, trying to help him to understand what's needed. "I offered my help. She is empathic – telepathic – she doesn't have language – not like us. She needs me ...to put words to her feelings. She's lost… needs directions. She just wants to go home. She wants to rejoin her family." There are tears of sympathy and frustration in her eyes as she continues, "I think I have the information she needs, but I'm having trouble putting it in terms she can understand. Help me, Doctor… Please?"

Her presence starts to phase in and out again as her voice takes on the timbre of the other intelligence, sadly imploring, "Will you help us? We will leave you in peace. We only seek your aid. We – I want to go home."

Realizing that it was Rose's choice to help her, regardless of the consequences, he asks, resignedly, "What do I need to do? …And _I'll_ be the judge of whether she's been hurt, if you don't mind." A bit of his anger and concern colors his voice.

Ignoring the pent up anger in his voice, the alien/Rose responds, "This is fair. Touch us and we will provide knowledge of the information which we seek. We will not seek to gain entry into your mind and will accept only that which you give us."

The Doctor goes to Rose, taking her hand. He touches her face with his other hand as he establishes the necessary level of rapport. The image of where she is trying to go reaches his mind. He realizes that the being is speaking the truth and that Rose is essentially unharmed for now. He offers directions for how to get to where she is going using the information that Rose has.

The communion of minds continues for nearly half an hour as the information is transferred to the Y'na'ari. As the rapport ends, the Doctor separates from Rose a bit, but still hovers near her. "Please, do not leave her," the alien/Rose adds as they finish communicating the required information and still using Rose's voice. The Doctor looks toward the alien in surprise. "You do not realize just how special she is."

"You're time aware…" the Doctor says, surprised as he realizes what the alien being is talking about.

"Yes, just as you are Timelord, but we are also _dimensionally_ aware, just as is _she_. Cherish her. Cherish your _time_ with her. She needs you… perhaps more than you need her… at least while… changing. She needs your love… and your wisdom.

"We will leave her as gently as we can, but you will need to catch her. Thank you… for understanding." The being leaves Rose, disappearing as she collapses.

He catches Rose and eases her to the ground, smoothing her hair and taking off his overcoat to place under her head. Owen and the others head over to them. Rose wakes a few minutes later, after everyone – including Gwen – joins them, saying, "She's gone?"

"Yes," the Doctor replies. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. And I've got a headache. But I think I'm alright."

Nodding to her and smiling, he says, "Just rest for now." He scans her with his screwdriver again and smiles reassuringly to Rose at the results. Content that her readings seem to be settling, he lets Owen take over her care as he turns to Gwen. "Alright, what is it you want to know?"

"First, how is she?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep."

Breaking in, Owen says as he places a hand on his arm, getting his attention for a moment, "Actually, Doctor, I'd like to observe her overnight. I'm still not sure what happened, but I'd rather play it safe… What did she mean when she said that she's changing?"

Absently, the Doctor replies, "She's not completely human any longer. I'll tell you more... later."

As the Doctor looks back to Gwen to answer her questions, she asks, "So, who are you? And how did you get past the police cordon? We checked when we set it up. There was no one inside it except the creature."

"I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler. She was called by the being you had cordoned off. I followed her. …I'm good at not being seen if I don't wish to be."

Nodding as she takes in the information, Gwen says, "So, how do you know who I am?"

"We've met you before – in a different universe," he says as he watches her reactions.

"You've…? Wait a minute… a _different_ universe?"

"It's a long story, one longer than I have time to go into right now. I need to get Rose back to our hotel."

Owen breaks in, "Actually, Doctor, I want to take her back to the hub, if it's alright with you? If she's only part human, I need to keep a closer eye on her than I thought."

An ambulance pulls up. Medics get out and come over to Gwen.

"Someone ordered an ambulance?" the medic asks as he approaches the group.

"Standard procedure for something like this," Gwen replies as she points them toward where Rose is. Seeing that Rose is laying on the ground, they immediately head toward her.

The Doctor intercepts them. "No," he tells them before they get too involved, "you can't take her to hospital. She only needs to sleep. Dr. Harper, over by her, is checking her." Gwen is paying close attention to the exchange, taking mental notes so that she can ask more questions.

Rose has been resting during this exchange. Seeing the impending confrontation, she says, "Doctor?"

He turns to her, answering, "Yes, Rose."

Still confused as awareness of her surroundings intrudes on her consciousness, she asks, "She's left?"

"Yes. Just rest for now, I can handle this." He turns back to the medics.

"You're a doctor?" the medic asks.

Irritated at the distraction, he replies, "Among other things."

"We should still check her out."

"If you really think you need to, but all she really needs is sleep." He does not tell them what he has learned with his sonic screwdriver. They would not understand. Even the team from Torchwood would have trouble understanding without an explanation.

The medic steps over to her, trying to check her pulse and other vitals. Owen stops them, saying, "No, I'm taking care of her, please leave. I'm Dr. Owen Harper and she's under my care. I'll take responsibility."

"Then, we'll file our report saying she is under her personal physician's care and that we verified her condition."

"Thank you," the Doctor says as they finally prepare to leave.

Seeing that the other police personnel have departed during this exchange, the Doctor again turns to Gwen after he quickly checks Rose again with his screwdriver. Gwen watches avidly, trying to figure out exactly what she has seen.

Putting the screwdriver away, he asks, "So, what do you want to know?" He puts his hands into his pockets and takes a deep breath, preparing to answer her questions - at least briefly.

"You said something about another universe. Do you know anything about the darkness?"

"Yes. We helped to end it. I can't tell you anything else about it for now. Please accept that."

"What is Torchwood? And what is a Timelord? I heard her call you that… while…"

Taking another breath, he continues as he considers how much to tell her. "Torchwood is an organization; it is independent of the government, protecting the Earth – from alien intervention."

Putting pieces together, she asks, "Are you alien? I'm talking about the both of you."

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

She thinks about it, then smiles a bit. "No, not if you are trying to help us."

Smiling, he replies, "I've been helping this planet for years.

"Look, I think you'd make a good addition to our team here in Cardiff. I'll set up an interview for you in London if you're interested."

While the Doctor is speaking with Gwen, Owen checks Rose to see how she is doing. "So, how are you doing?" he asks her. "I heard you tell the Doctor that you have a headache. How bad is it?" She looks at him, considering how to reply as Owen flashes a penlight into her eyes as he checks her over. She shuts her eyes tight as she groans at the added pain from the light, putting her arms over her head and turning on her side to keep the pain at bay. "I think that's an answer Rose." He reaches into his medical bag, retrieving a filled syringe. As he starts to inject the drug, he tells her, "It's just something for the pain. It'll help you to rest.'

"No… I…" she says as she manages to jerk her arm away from him, pulling the needle out of her arm. "No… drugs… can't…" She loses consciousness as the very small amount of drug enters her system.

He checks her, opening an eye to check reactions. When he realizes that her pupils aren't reacting to the light, he is confused. The amount of the drug that she received shouldn't have caused that reaction. Turning to Ianto and Tosh, he says, "We need to get her back to the hub, _now_. Tosh, get the car. Ianto, help me with her."

As Tosh leaves, Owen goes over to the Doctor. Seeing that he is in earnest conversation with the police officer he breaks in, saying, "Doctor? Excuse me… Doctor?" Once he has his attention he continues, "Doctor?"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I tried to give Rose morphine, to ease the pain of her headache…"

"You could have killed her!" He immediately heads over to her, scanning with his sonic screwdriver again.

"She's unconscious. She stopped me just as I started. She received about a quarter of a cc. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm taking her to the hub."

The Doctor nods as he takes in the information, stunned at the news. "She'll make it. It's not enough to kill her, but she'll be unconscious for hours. Next time, just get me. I can help…" He turns as he hears the car pull up. "Just… I'll join you there." He turns back to Gwen. "Could you give me a lift? There isn't room in the car and they really need me there. I can answer more questions on the way and we can help with your report… make it more innocuous."

Nodding, she replies, "Get in the car then. Considering that she saved us from making fools of ourselves, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you," he says as he gives her the information she needs to reach the hub.

* * *

><p>When they reach the hub, the Doctor tells Gwen as he leaves her at a desk, "If you'll wait here, I'll answer any other questions you have that I can after I check on Rose. Just keep in mind that I can't tell you everything at present."<p>

As he checks on her, Gwen follows him over to the medical section. She notices how much he cares for her, just in the way that he handles the situation. He takes a seat at the desk as he returns to her, saying, "She'll probably sleep until morning. Now, what do you need for your report?"

They talk for a bit longer, discussing what happened. The Doctor extends the offer again for her to work with them, telling her that he'll keep in touch.

After Gwen leaves, with an edited copy of the report for her to turn in, the Doctor goes back to Rose, getting her comfortable in the bed, kissing her forehead gently as he says good night. Leaving her, he goes to find a couch to sleep on.

* * *

><p>It is very early the next morning when Rose wakes, finding a desk to sit at as she starts to write down everything that has come to mind since her encounter. Her headache is still very much present, but seems to ease some as she is writing.<p>

She is using both hands to write on two different tablets when the Doctor wakes and comes over to her. Seeing how feverishly she is writing, he asks her, "How do you feel?"

After a few more minutes, she answers, "I still feel tired. I'm having trouble remembering what happened after I touched her. It's like a dream. I think she was lost?"

"Don't force the memories. They'll sort themselves out.

"And, yes, once I got close enough, I could sense her too," he adds.

He goes to her, taking her hand. "Please, don't do anything like that again."

She looks at him quizzically, genuinely not understanding his concern. "What?"

Sitting in a chair next to her, cupping her face in his other hand, he says, "Please don't offer yourself like that again. You have no idea how dangerous it could be. It turned out well this time, but it just as easily could have killed you."

She looks at him, still confused by what he is saying and by how concerned he is.

"I…" he starts, gruffly as he pulls her into a hug. He hugs her tightly, speechless as he thinks of how he could have lost her.

Finally, he pulls away, saying, "What is that you're writing?"

Absently, she replies as she starts to write again, "Equations and data that have come to mind since the encounter with the Y'na'ari."

"The who?" he asks. "Sorry... I know you said that before."

As she continues to write, she replies absently, "Y'na'ari. That's their name for themselves. It means 'the people'."

"Rose… Please stop writing and look at me…" Seeing that she is not responding normally, he takes her hands, turning her to face him. "Rose, you need to rest."

Finally looking at him, she says, "It helps if I can work… The headache doesn't seem so bad. I've done the same thing with the other ones…"

Concerned, he asks, "How many other headaches have there been?"

"A few," she replies, evading the question. "They go away after a couple of days…" Realizing something else, she looks at him as she adds, "That's just before the locks stop responding to me…"

The Doctor scans her again, realizing what he is picking up in the scan are the metabolic changes she is going through as her body changes. "You are going back to bed."

"But…"

"The headache is being caused by your metabolic changes. The synapses in your brain are misfiring as a result. Concentration can mask what is happening, but you need time to recover. Come on…" He helps her up as he finds that she is having trouble standing. "I can help with the pain, but you need sleep."

"But…" Confusion is evident in her voice as she tries to piece together what he is saying. "I need to finish…"

"It'll wait. The little I've seen of it… the others won't understand it at all. It's nearly beyond me… Interdimensional?"

Nodding, she replies, "Yes… Oh! That hurts." She closes her eyes as the headache comes back with a vengeance. She staggers. He picks her up and carries her back over to the medical examination table. He leaves her a moment to turn off the light.

"Does that help?"

"A little… I feel like I'm going to be sick." He turns her onto her side as she starts retching. As the impulse subsides, she shudders, wracked in pain and in a cold sweat. He gently reaches to either side of her head, extending his thoughts to her and easing her pain. As the pain eases, she slips into unconsciousness again.

He is just removing his hands as Owen walks into the medical bay. Owen comments, "I thought you said she'd be out until morning?"

He shrugs, "She came out of it earlier than I thought she would. She's unique. I was making a guess based on the amount of Timelord DNA. She… she evidently fought her way back to consciousness. She was writing when I woke. She had filled nearly two tablets when I found her sitting at the desk. She was holding the headache at bay by concentrating on the work." Seeing the look on Owens face, he adds, "She's evidently done this before, by the way."

Intrigued by what he has seen, he asks, "What was that you did? She seems to be resting more easily."

"We're telepathic. I blocked her pain. It's more effective than drugs… and much safer for her. She's unconscious again, by the way." Turning to the task at hand, the Doctor adds, "I need to do a complete genetic work-up on her… determine the rate these changes are happening. Do you have a pair of scissors handy?"

"Yes. Why?"

"And equipment to analyze genetic material?"

"Probably not as sophisticated as what you're used to, but yes."

"I can improve it. Please take samples. Her hair will show her past progression – I'll need a few strands – at least up until recently. There's the result of a sample taken just this past week in her records. With what we work up today, I'll have a much better picture of what's happening.

"Now, where's that equipment?" Owen points the way, indicating for him to follow.

As the Doctor starts modifying the equipment, Owen collects the required samples.

When Ianto arrives later that morning he finds the tablets on the desk. Taking them to the Doctor while he is working with Owen, he asks, "Is this your work?"

Absently, he replies, "No, it's Rose's." Looking up, he adds, "Could you please put them in an envelope? She'll be looking for them when she does finally wake again. I interrupted her this morning. She needed the sleep more… And… thank you." He goes back to what he is doing, encoding his calculations into a computer as he progresses.

* * *

><p>That evening, Owen finally gives up for the day. Putting a hand on the Doctor's arm, he says, "Doctor?"<p>

"Hmmm?"

"Doctor, you should get some rest too. Ianto had something sent in for us and Tosh said that she would stay tonight. You could probably do with a bath and bed for the night. Why don't you go to your hotel? I can give you a lift."

Looking up, the Doctor replies, "You're right, besides, there's information on our computers that I need in order to finish the analysis. I'll go ahead and get cleaned up, but I'll come back here after. She'll probably wake sometime between early and mid morning."

Placing a hand on the Doctor's arm, Owen says, "Just get some rest, okay? You won't do her any good if you wear yourself out."

* * *

><p>It is very early the next morning when Rose finally wakes again. Opening her eyes, she looks around and sees Toshiko at her computer. Still half asleep, she rolls herself off of the examination table to head up to that section. When she feels something tugging at her arm she pulls at it until it comes apart, not really registering that she has removed an intravenous tube. Continuing up the steps, she heads for Tosh, asking, "Where's the Doctor?"<p>

Looking up from her computer, Tosh replies, "Rose! I didn't see you wake up." Noticing that she is dripping blood, she adds, "You're bleeding. You've pulled out the IV." Reaching for her, she puts pressure on the wound and sits her down. "Sit here while I get something to put on this. Then I'll get the Doctor." Rose nods, still not quite sure of what's happening and a bit befuddled.

While Tosh is putting a bandage on her arm, Rose looks at what is on Tosh's computer screen. Distractedly, she asks, "You're inputting genetic data?"

"Yes, the Doctor asked me to continue to encode the results of some tests as they finished."

"Timelord and human… a blend. Mine?"

"I'm not sure, but I suppose it is. He and Owen were busy all day doing a genetic analysis." Finishing with the bandage, she adds, "Now just sit there. I'll go wake the Doctor. I think Owen threatened to sedate him if he didn't get some sleep. He was muttering to himself when he came back with your computers, complaining about Owen's techniques." Tosh is smiling at the end of this comment, thinking about the taking that the Doctor was in.

A few minutes later, Tosh comes back in with the Doctor following. As he reaches her, he sees the trail of blood, raising an eyebrow as she turns and sees him. She smiles as she starts to get up. "Don't you dare," he says as he reaches her. "How you made it up here when you're having trouble putting two thoughts together yet is beyond me. You should still be in bed."

"I need…"

"No, Rose. You need rest." She looks at him, confused, as he gently places a hand on her cheek. "The changes accelerated for a time. I'm still correlating the data. That's what caused the headache. It took more out of you that you realize. They seem to have slowed again, but the only thing that will help is sleep." Seeing that she is not truly understanding what he is saying, he picks her up, carrying her back to the examination table. Setting her back down on it, he kisses her forehead, mentally urging her back to sleep. As she settles again, he looks up at Tosh. "How's the analysis coming?"

"It's not complete yet, if that's what you're asking… How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping again. I've just got to repair this damage…" he adds as he starts to unwrap the bandage. "I could use some help." Tosh comes down to him. "Just put pressure there. It will stop the bleeding while I repair the damage." He finishes what he is doing a few minutes later, touching her hand to let her know that she can stop while he wraps it again.

"You're a medical doctor too?"

"I've picked up a few things here and there," he replies, distracted as he checks Rose again. "There, she should rest more easily now." Seeing the questions in her eyes, he adds as he puts away everything, "Now, what would you like to know?" He puts his hands in his pockets as he heads up the steps and sits at a desk.

"There's a lot of questions that come to mind," Tosh says as she returns to her workstation. "One of my biggest questions is: What's a Timelord? Whenever someone asks, you give them a bit of information, but it's obviously not complete. And how long have you known Rose? Why has she been so driven to get back to you? How is she changing?" Smiling as she considers what she is asking, she adds, "I guess I have a great many questions, many of them personal. I hope I haven't offended you."

"You haven't. And, believe it or not, they are mostly related, but I don't know if I can answer them as fully as you'd like right now. They go into motivations that I'm still learning about… her motivations. You'll have to ask her about them.

"As for what I can answer and consider public information – I've know Rose for a number of years. We are very close friends, very dear friends - and no, it's not sexual. ...It never has been, although that's where it seemed to be heading before... Before we got separated.

"As to why she is changing… I've got my suspicions, but I'm not sure yet. I've got to investigate it more.

"As for what a Timelord is… That, in some ways, is even harder to explain. I am one of a race of beings from a planet far from here. There are biological differences, but we are humanoid in form. We live and love much as you do. We are much more technologically advanced though… and we live longer as a rule. We live by a code of non-interference…"

"I've read the reports of the Cybermen. You were involved in their defeat…"

"Yes… There are times it is necessary to interfere… to restore the time line to its normal state. I can _see_ time… I know when something must not be changed as well as when a variance may be allowed…."

"That's what that being – the one using Rose's body – meant when she said you were aware of time?"

"Yes… Rose called her an 'Y'na'ari', by the way. She's from another dimension – a different universe if you will." They continue to discuss the questions she asked for a while as they clean up the area then continue working on the genetic analysis.

When Owen comes in later to check on Rose, he sees the Doctor and Tosh working. Beckoning Owen to come over to see the current results, the Doctor calls up the timeline he has worked out. "I've worked out approximately how long she spent in different realities before she got back to my original. From what she's told me, the dimension cannon started working about a week before she managed to get back to meet with me, but subjectively, she spent a total of several months in alternate realities, evidently jumping between times as well as universes, especially toward the end."

Tosh comments, "Everything I've learned about the dimension cannon says that it is only supposed to allow a jump between dimensions…"

The Doctor replies, "Yes, but that doesn't account for Rose. She _is_ time sensitive; she would be able to control a jump through time if she had the proper equipment, especially if she knew _when_ she was going to. When I reviewed the plans for the cannon, there was a circuit that looked like something that linked in to time energy…" Thinking back to what he has seen of the plans, he opens the file on Rose's computer, looking for the circuit and the equations describing it. When he finds it, he exclaims, "She didn't…! She did…! She worked out a circuit similar to the one on Jack's vortex manipulator, except she built in a default of no time displacement."

"Meaning?" Owen asks, clearly unsure of what he means.

"Meaning," the Doctor replies, "that for anyone not time aware, it functions just as it should, but it has limited time jumping capabilities for anyone who _is_ time aware… She turned the cannon into a time machine as well… She evidently picked up a lot more while travelling with me than I thought. I didn't think her time sense was so well developed…" He lapses into thought as he considers how much she has grown from the young woman he met the night she first came into his life.

"Doctor," Owen says as he places a hand on his shoulder, "I want to keep Rose here through today and, preferably, tonight as well. I just want to make sure that everything has slowed down again and I want to see her eat a few meals as well. I don't want her to do any work at all until she's fully recovered from this. From what I've seen so far, you haven't seen anything like what is happening to her either.

"Your knowledge of genetics is helping, but…"

"You're right. To my knowledge, - and that's saying something - nothing like this _has_ happened before… I knew she was unique when she was able to absorb the time vortex without it killing her… I just didn't know _how_ unique." He sees the questions that they want to ask in their eyes, but knows that they are not quite ready to know everything, that time is yet to come.

He swallows, thinking of what they have learned so far. He knows so little of what is happening and understands less than he is comfortable with, but he can't tell them that. They need the confidence that their trust in him will provide – especially Rose – although, as perceptive as she is, she probably knows how he feels about the situation. He knows that she accepts what is happening, trusting that the outcome will be alright. He finds her courage heartening, so decides to follow her lead and trust these people with some of what he does know, about time, about what is happening, and what the future holds.

* * *

><p>The next day's evening, they are taking a stroll in the plaza when Rose asks, "Did you bring the piece of Tardis?"<p>

"I can't leave it anywhere that it can't be protected. Your mum wouldn't understand what it is, but…"

"I wouldn't want to risk it either… A little bit of home." She smiles as she remembers the times she had on the Tardis. For her, it did become a home. "Why don't you take her out, see if she likes it here?"

He takes it out of his pocket. "Rose," he says as he senses the energy being taken in by the piece of Tardis, "I think it likes it here."

Rose looks at him and clasps his hand, the same hand that is holding the piece of Tardis, enclosing the piece between his hand and hers. "She does. I think we've found a place for her to grow." She smiles at him. "I think we've found someplace for us to grow also," she says quietly.

"Do you really think so?" he replies, just as quietly. He grasps her other hand, looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she says, happy for the first time in days, content just to be with him. Accepting what needs to be.


	5. Yeti

"Rose, can you hand me the screwdriver?" the Doctor asks, looking up from where he is working on a circuit for the new configuration of the dimension cannon. Rose gets up from where she has been working and hands him a screwdriver, knowing that it is not the one he wants. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he complains.

Knowing that she has distracted him for a few moments, she smiles and says with mischief in her voice, "Well, what did you expect? A spanner?" The Doctor shakes his head, fetches his sonic screwdriver, and returns to what he has been working on.

Tosh fails to hold in the laughter that bubbles to the surface as she watches them while she works. Rose has been trying to shake his concentration all morning and has finally succeeded. She's been working with them on the cannon much of the time in the month since the pieces of the cannon started arriving and has learned a lot, but the bond that she sees between them, the teasing and the camaraderie that are present, is very special. She's happy that she is able to be part of it.

Gwen comes in a few minutes later, saying, "Rose, your dad's on the phone and said something's come up. He wants everyone in the conference room so that we can meet." Looking at Tosh, she adds, "Tosh, could you set up the video? You're more familiar with everything here."

As Tosh leaves to set up the video for the meeting, Rose tells Gwen, "I'll get him, Gwen. Go on ahead; it'll take me a bit to break him away from what he's doing."

* * *

><p>When she finally gets to the conference room with the Doctor and finds that the video conference has been on hold, waiting for them to arrive, she gives the Doctor a look that says that he should have come when she asked him, not when she was finally able to drag him away.<p>

Seeing that they have finally arrived, Pete starts by saying, "Thank you, Doctor, for showing up…"

When the Doctor looks innocently at Rose, she says quietly to him as she shakes her head, "I told you to hurry, that he was waiting."

Continuing, Pete adds, "I've had a request from UNIT. They need us to help with a situation in Tibet. Doctor, as you've been their scientific advisor for years, their request specifically mentioned you, so I'm supposing that this case is unusual. I'm forwarding what they've given me so far for you to review. UNIT is sending a team in, but wants our help in this. Select the team you want, you'll be met at the airport in three hours."

"May I review the information before I make recommendations? It won't take long."

"Doctor?" Tosh says. "The file has already come through."

Going over to the computer, he looks at the information in a quick review as Rose looks over his shoulder. When done, he says quietly as he looks at the others, "They're right, we need to be involved - but they don't. I suppose it's too much to ask for them to step back?" Seeing the look on Pete's face at his question, he adds, "We'll be there. Tell UNIT that we'll need cold weather gear."

"From what I understand, you'll be stopping in London to pick up UNIT personnel. I'll make sure they have kits for your people as well. How many of you will there be?"

The Doctor looks around, taking a quick survey. Tosh, Owen, Suzie, and Gwen volunteer right away. Ianto looks at everyone before he volunteers. Rose takes the Doctor's hand in answer, her eyes shining in anticipation. At the last minute, Jake also volunteers although he is not a normal part of the team in Cardiff. Turning back to Pete, the Doctor says, "There will be seven of us." As Pete ends the video conference from his end, the Doctor looks at Ianto, adding, "Ianto, right now, you're more useful here. I'm sorry. I need you to keep the installation on track. You know more about the internal functioning of this site than nearly anyone else here. I'll see if Pete can send along a couple of people to help if anything happens."

"We'll meet back here in two hours?" Seeing the nods, he adds, "Good! ...Allons y!"

* * *

><p>"Don't salute!" complains the Doctor as the UNIT lieutenant salutes him when they meet at Heathrow.<p>

As they walk toward their transport, the lieutenant reaches to shake the Doctor's hand, saying, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Doctor. I'm Lt. Robouin. I have orders to protect and aid your team however we can. They're loading the equipment now. I've set a meeting for once we're aboard. We can get acquainted with everyone and make preliminary plans." The Doctor rolls his eyes as he realizes that Lt. Robouin sounds like the typical military officer.

Rounding a bend, they see the aircraft. It looks like a cross between a zeppelin and a turboprop aircraft with jet assist. Boarding the aircraft at the rear, they walk past vehicles that are anchored to the deck. Once they are past them, they enter the passenger section. "Doctor," Lt. Robouin says as he indicates various areas, "We have a conference room with a galley off to the side, there are a couple of rooms that are currently set up with bunks so that everyone can get some rest, and a common area with normal aircraft seats.

"Why don't you and your people get settled in? We'll meet back in here in half an hour. I know we won't be able to finalize anything until we get there, but we should be able to get a start on things."

Shaking his head as the Doctor heads for one of the bunk rooms, he says while gathering his people, "Come on. We'll use this room. Let's stow everything in here." Seeing that there are several bunks, he adds, "I would recommend that we get as much sleep as possible while we can. We'll probably be busy once we arrive."

"We can take turns in here, Doctor," Rose says. "I'll sit up front for a while after the meeting. I want to work on something." The Doctor looks at her, wondering what is going through her mind. "I'm too keyed up right now to sleep."

Gwen urges the others into the room, handing off her bag so that she can take theirs. "Let's go," she says, smiling. "I don't think they need us around to eavesdrop." Turning into the room, she sees that the connection between the two of them. She knows that there is a history between them that they do not speak about – as well as a quiet joy when they are together. But today, she has seen a new side to them – a joy that comes from having an adventure, of just being alive and living life to the fullest.

* * *

><p>Later, at the meeting, everyone has been introduced to each other. Bored with the haggling going on, Rose has taken out her laptop and starts working at it. She knows that all the plans in the world can be made, but they only last until something changes. Every suggestion that the Doctor has put forward has been dismissed by the lieutenant, even though the Doctor has been to Tibet before. Looking up periodically, she can see the Doctor's growing frustration with the military mindset. She knows that to everyone else he appears calm, but she knows him. Smiling to herself as she watches him, she knows that he will adjust as the situation develops regardless of any plans. All of a sudden, the Doctor slaps his hands on the table as he rises, saying, "Alright! Have it your way." Everyone jumps in surprise except Rose. She saw it coming and merely shakes her head slightly, knowing that he has finally reached the end of his patience with fools.<p>

"Excuse me?" Lt. Robouin asks.

"Go ahead and make your plans," the Doctor replies. "We'll listen to them when you're done. Rose? Everyone?" He looks at the Torchwood personnel as he starts to gather them to leave.

Once they are in the bunk room that they are using, the Doctor exclaims as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration, "Of all the stupid…! Why do they always think their way is the only way?"

Touching his arm gently, Rose says, "Doctor…"

Visibly calming at her touch, he looks around, chagrinned. "Sorry… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control. They do have a way of bringing out the worst in me." Looking around more, he adds in explanation, "Military types."

"So, Doctor," Jake says as he sees him calm down, "How do we handle this? Lt. Robouin hasn't listened to a single comment or suggestion we've made. I realize that we can't do more than come up with a few things until we see the actual situation."

Suzie comments, "Considering that the lieutenant has his mind made up, we'll probably have to consider the shortcomings in his plan and adjust ours to make up for the lack."

The Doctor adds, "I do _not_ intend to lose anyone – even his people – if it can be avoided. Let's wait until he presents us with his directions. We'll decide what to do then.

"Go ahead and get something to eat if you need to. And get some rest, I have a feeling we'll need it once everything starts happening."

Rose gets up and heads for the common area, taking her computer with her. The Doctor lets her go. He can see that she is preoccupied with what she is working on and understands what she is trying to do. As he turns to leave, Tosh says as she catches his arm lightly, "I've seen her like this before when she's working on something. She'll be fine once she works it out."

The Doctor smiles in return, "I know, I'm just going to look over her shoulder for a bit, just to see what she's working on. I won't disturb her, but I do want to keep an eye on her… she needs some rest too. We've all had a long day." He follows Rose out of the room.

"So, what do you think is going on between them?" Jake asks, trying to start up a conversation on something other than the situation in Tibet.

"I think," Gwen replies, "that they love each other. But they don't want admit it …at least in front of others."

"They do care for each other a great deal," Owen adds. Looking around, he continues, "Remember what happened when they were here determining what they needed to do to move the dimension cannon?" The others start to consider what they have seen.

Smiling, Gwen says, "I just want to be there when they admit it to themselves." The others nod in agreement.

Eventually, the conversation turns to other things as they settle in to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Doctor has gone to sit by Rose. Studying what she is doing, he finds that she is working on one of the circuits for the dimension cannon, refining its ability to traverse dimensions. She is so absorbed in what she is doing, that she doesn't even notice him there.<p>

After a bit, the Doctor settles in to get some sleep as Rose continues to work. When he wakes later, he finds that she is still working. He realizes that there are only a few hours until they land in Tibet and turns to Rose. Turning to her, he says, "Rose…?" When she doesn't respond, he touches her hand to gain her attention. "Love?"

Turning to him, she says quietly, "Love? I like that."

"Hmmm." he replies absently as he turns her face to his.

Smiling at his response, she continues, "I've been thinking... I want to try to translate… for the others. I don't know if I can, but I want to try. It would get past language barriers; help us to understand more easily." She is rushing through her explanation and justification by the time she is done with her comments.

"Rose," he says as he wonders why she wants to do this, "there are a number of reasons why you shouldn't…"

Still being quiet as she argues her case to the Doctor, she adds, "I think that I need to… We need to determine how I do it for one thing…" Turning to look at her more closely and seeing the resolve in her eyes, he sees that this would give him the means to start to learn how she does it. She continues, "I know that I need to keep UNIT unaware of what is going on – they don't need to know that I can do this… but… Would they think that it's linked to the Tardis or to you?"

Still watching her as she states her case, he realizes that she is right. Smiling, he replies, just as quietly, "You've managed to counter every argument that I have. You're right, of course. UNIT knows I can speak any language, but they don't know about the telepathic language circuits of the Tardis. They don't know about you and we should keep it that way… I'm going to make a few rules though – there's still so much that you don't know yet." He touches her cheek to take the sting out of what he is telling her. "First, I want to make sure that you understand what this will involve…"

Excited by what she'll be doing, she says, "I'll be open to psychic 'noise', won't I? It's almost required for what I want to do. As I don't know if anyone else will be able to speak the other language, what I'm proposing will be more passive. The others aren't actively telepathic – you are. You already know other languages, so you can study how I do it …help me to understand what it is that I do."

"Rose…" he breaks in. "Rose, your mind will be _wide_ open – no defenses. You have some normally, but linked in with everyone, you'll be open to what they receive as well – they aren't telepathically active and won't realize that they are affecting you. They won't even notice what could seriously hurt you, especially as sensitive as you are."

"But…"

"I know, I've already conceded the necessity. That's why I'm making some rules. I'm trying to make it as safe as possible for you. I don't want you hurt if we can avoid it.

"So, Rule One: If I say to break off contact, break it off – when I say to do it. You are to shut down _all_ telepathic contact – with everyone, including me. I'll make sure that you can before we actually start.

"Rule B – no – Two – UNIT personnel are not brought into the link. As you have already commented, they do not know you are changing and do not need to know that you are capable of telepathy or language translation through it. Whenever they are around, I will interface with the natives. I do _not _want them learning anything about you that can be avoided, so we will limit your exposure. As I have dealt with UNIT longer than you have, please follow my lead.

"Rule Three – C? – No, three," he recounts in his head, realizing that it is rule three. "My link with you will, of necessity, be much deeper than normal. I will be able to see everything in your mind – not that I will try to – but I will need contact that close to try to determine how your mind functions when it is translating. Also, the link will be two way. We will learn things about each other that perhaps should stay private. You may very well hate me when this is over."

With a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, she replies, "I'll try not to look… I wouldn't want you to be hurt. Doctor, I met you just after the Time War, remember? I know that you had to do things that you're not proud of. I've heard what the Daleks call you. I know why he left you here, remember? I know what a Timelord is capable of – what you _choose_ not to do." He looks at her owlishly. "I love you ...both of you," she adds. "I've seen you, if not at your worst, then close to it. It's been hard to love you, too… pushing me away… afraid of losing it all again. I… Even with that, I still love you."

Drawing her into a hug, he says very quietly as he kisses the top of her head lightly, "You have managed to get to know me better than most. Maybe you _won't_ hate me when we are done." Realizing that the comment was rhetorical, she doesn't respond, content to let him hold her.

After a few moments, the Doctor says, "We'll need to arrange some time with our team to set this up, but I'll just tell Lt. Robouin that we need to discuss some cultural stuff with them, brief them, so to speak. I know they're good people, but they _do_ have a military mindset. Even before, there were times that I clashed with them – usually over military solutions to problems. That's probably what we'll have problems with this time, too.

"In the meantime, _you_ are to get some sleep." Pulling away as she opens her mouth to protest that she is not tired, the Doctor places a finger on it to hush her. "No, I mean it. I want everyone rested when we get there... You haven't slept yet, have you?"

"What?" He arches an eyebrow at her. Defensively, she adds, "I've been busy."

"When you knew that I wanted everyone to get some sleep."

"But..."

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeves and I'll use them to make sure you're rested. Look, I'll start reviewing your work while you get some sleep. Then we'll talk about what you're doing."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, their motor convoy arrives at a deserted village. As the rest of their group is reconnoitering and the UNIT personnel are busy unloading the vehicles, the Doctor places a deadlock on the vehicle ignitions with his sonic screwdriver. It wouldn't do, at all, to lose the vehicles when he knows they'll need them later.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking around to find a place where the group can speak privately, Jake says to no one in particular, "This is creepy. I know we were told that the people were taken, but…"<p>

"I know," Gwen replies, pointing as she sees someplace they can go. "Everything looks pretty normal, until you realize that there are no people. I just hope they're okay… where ever they are.

"So, what do you think of what Rose wants to do?"

"I trust her," Jake says, "I've known her for a few years, now. She'll fight with us if she needs to, but she _won't_ fight except as a last resort. And she trusts the Doctor."

Walking up to them with Tosh, Owen says, "She's known him longer than any of us. He seems to be a good bloke, but there are a lot of things that I do wish they would tell us more about. It has a lot to do with their shared experiences I think."

Tosh adds, "I've watched them… They know each other well enough that they know what the other wants or needs before they even finish asking for it. They don't have to explain things to each other like they do for us.

"When I helped with the cannon's programming, there was so much that Rose had to explain to me. Then, I'd have to have her tell me again – in plain English…"

"It happened with the other engineers too, Tosh," adds Jake, chuckling. "She drove them barmy! You weren't the only one. Her dad got so many complaints! And all of them were because they couldn't follow the science! It was that far beyond them… and for her, it was clear as a bell. She looks at things differently. Like this, here, today, she sees an adventure, I think, a puzzle that needs to be solved. One look at the Doctor and I realized that he sees it that way too."

"I just hope they take decisive action when needed," adds Suzie, as she joins them. "I think I trust the UNIT personnel to do what is needed. But I just don't know either Rose or the Doctor that well. I know Mickey trusted them, but..."

Realizing that everyone is avoiding the question that has been raised, Gwen comments as she looks at the others, "I think we're avoiding what we came over here to talk about." Seeing their sheepish glances at each other, she adds, "We're all…"

"…nervous?" the Doctor asks as he and Rose join them.

"Yeah," Jake says as most of the others nod.

Nodding in return, the Doctor replies, "Understandable. This is something new for you. Please keep in mind that this is the first time that Rose will be trying this. She has had telepathic contact before with others, but not so much as the initiator."

"There are things I'm still learning," Rose breaks in with. "If this works, you'll be able to understand Tibetan as they speak it… at least if I hear what they're saying. I don't think that you'll be able to speak it, though. It'll also give us a way to communicate without having Lt. Robouin and his people in the loop.

"Now, who wants to go first?" the Doctor asks as he claps his hands together. As they get started, Rose gets the Doctor to demonstrate what she means by having him say something in his native language. As the others realize that they can understand what he is saying once their mind is linked with hers and that it is not uncomfortable at all, their reservations about the procedure fade.

Once they are brought into her link, the Doctor moves over to Rose, saying as he places his hands to either side of her head, "Now it's your turn." As he links in with her mind, the rest of their team becomes aware of him as well. Looking at everyone, he adds, "We should rejoin the others."

As they rejoin the UNIT troops, Lt. Robouin comments, "There you are! I was just starting to wonder where you had gone. Have you finished briefing your team?"

"Yes," the Doctor replies. "We just need the headsets so that we can stay in touch with you."

As the lieutenant has them passed around, a monk from the monastery up on the mountain walks up to them. "Sir? I am Brother Wang Chen. I have been sent to guide you as I am able to speak English. I will act as translator to your group while you are here." Rose and the Doctor exchange looks as they consider how to reply. "I was told that the Doctor would be coming?" he asks as he looks at the group.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor says as he reaches to shake his hand. "Good to meet you."

Looking directly toward the Doctor, the monk nods in acceptance and says, "The abbot wanted me to greet you especially and thank you for coming. He will be meeting us when we arrive. Now, if you will follow me, it is about an hour's hike from here, and the route can be treacherous." Everyone follows the monk as he starts to walk up the mountain path, leading the way to the monastery.

Upon arrival, quarters are assigned, military personnel in one location, Torchwood in another, and the Doctor is invited to tea with the abbot. He brings Rose along with him. While there they discuss what has been happening and compare the events to what happened the last time the Doctor was there – eight regenerations ago. When they return to the others, they have a much better picture of what is going on and brief the UNIT personnel on what they need to know. Investigation continues throughout the rest of the day as they look for evidence of where the villagers are.

* * *

><p>That night, in the wee hours of the morning, Rose wakes up, disturbed. Going to the Doctor, she tells him that something is wrong, something with the military people. He tries to contact Lt. Robouin and is unable to reach him. "Let's get the others and see what's happened," he says.<p>

Rose replies, "I'll go get the others. Do you want us to meet here, or in the UNIT quarters?"

"Here… We'll need to be organized when we start looking for them."

When they get to the Lieutenant's room, they find the bed overturned and a broken chair, obvious signs of a struggle. When they ask the other UNIT personnel, they report a commotion, but they did not see anyone leave.

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver as an aid as he searches the room for an alternate exit. When he finds it, he gathers the others so that the search for the missing men can be continued. He puts Suzie in charge of the UNIT personnel as he has noticed an affinity between her and them and he doesn't really want to have to worry about them.

They start through the exit that they've found and into a cave system that seems to wind throughout the mountain where the village and abbey are. The Doctor takes readings every few minutes as they continue further into the mountain, eventually detecting transmitted energy signals. He starts to follow them, knowing that they will lead him to something interesting.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they arrive at the entrance to a larger, well lit cavern. Most of the Unit and Torchwood personnel melt into the shadows, trying not to be seen while they are assessing the situation. The Doctor, however, continues to saunter up to the door to have a good look, returning his screwdriver to his pocket. He looks back a moment to check on everyone.<p>

Inside the chamber is a young man. He is stylishly dressed, but doesn't quite fit with his surroundings. Sensing that he is being quietly watched, he looks up. Seeing the Doctor standing there, he directs one of the yetis to bring him to him.

Noticing the yeti coming his way, he turns to check on his team. The yeti is there when he turns back - it has moved faster than he thought it would.

"Oh, hello," he says brightly as he looks over shoulder, realizing that he is no longer alone. The yeti takes him by the arms and walks him into the control room.

Seeing the yeti return, the man says as he holds a weapon aimed on the Doctor, "Have your friends come out also. I know there are others."

"I was just off having a wander…" the Doctor starts, buying the others time to position themselves. Seeing the unbelieving look on the man's face, he shrugs as he says, "That's never going to work, is it? Oh well, it was worth a try."

While this is happening, Rose tells the others, through the telepathic link and over the communications link, to position themselves advantageously so that they can help the Doctor. Suzie positions her people as she sees fit, understanding the military considerations and handling them well. Noticing this, Rose adds a request, telepathically, for Jake and Gwen to track what the UNIT personnel are doing.

Stepping out from where she is hiding, Rose walks toward the Doctor and the man threatening him while she continues worming her thoughts into his mind, holding her hands high. Looking directly at them, she says, "I'm here… Please, don't shoot. Look, I'm not armed."

Shoulders slumping, the Doctor says, "Rose… why? I wanted you…"

_'I had to. Let me continue… I've worked my way into his mind. He can't shoot. Let's try to reason with him,'_ she replies mentally to him. She turns to the man, saying in his own language, "Please, release him. I can't let you hurt anyone else."

"You will join the rest of my workers," he replies. Turning to one of the yetis, he orders, "Hold her!"

As the yeti grabs her, she says, testily, "Go ahead and _try_ to fire. I will allow you to put down the weapon, but I won't let you fire it. I won't let you hurt anyone else." Mentally, she tells Jake, Suzie, and Gwen to try to get into a position to shoot the _weapon_ without harming anyone. As the stranger realizes that he no longer has control of the weapon in his hand, he looks at Rose, confusion and determination warring for supremacy on his face. "I told you, I will not let you hurt anyone else. Now, please release us. We can help you. You don't have to do this." Seeing that her words are having little effect, she looks to the Doctor. "Doctor? Maybe you could…" A shot rings out, followed closely by several others. People duck. Rose collapses as the man falls. The only thing keeping her up is the hold that the yeti has on her.

Trying to break free and finding that although inactive, the yeti still has a firm hold, the Doctor cries, "Owen! Check Rose! I still can't break free!" He tries to work his hand into his jacket, trying to get to his screwdriver and finds that he can't quite get to it. "Arrgh!" Giving up trying to reach it, he calls, "Tosh! I need you to reach into my jacket. I _need_ my screwdriver!" Tosh reaches inside his jacket and retrieves it, handing it to him. He uses it to force the yeti's hands open. Going over to Rose, he then does the same for her. As they ease her to the ground, she curls up on her side and starts retching.

"I know she was doing something with him," Owen says as he indicates the dead man to the Doctor. "Who shot him?"

"One of the UNIT troops, I would think. They _have_ to take matters into their own hands. _Just once_, I would like to find myself wrong about the military mind..."

"Suzie..." Rose whispers as she starts to regain control of herself again. "Suzie's was the first shot." Owen and the Doctor look at each other, meaningfully.

"Rose, I'm shutting down the link..."

"No, I..." He places his hands on either side of her face, blocking her psychic link with the others.

Owen catches her as she collapses, fainting from the shock. "You need to rest for a bit, Rose. We'll get you back to the abbey in a few minutes..."

Seeing Suzie walk up, the Doctor says as he stands to face her, "You couldn't wait to see if we could handle the situation, could you? You had to go and shoot him. He was defenseless!"

"He was holding a weapon on you…" she replies.

Breaking in, the Doctor adds, "He couldn't _fire_! _She_ was controlling his hand and arm." He points toward Rose to emphasize his point. "_She_ had the situation under control. Why do you think she collapsed when you shot him? You could have killed her as well. We were trying to get everyone back without injury!"

"I might not have had shot him if I had known she was able to do that."

"It wouldn't have happened if you had been following instructions," the Doctor says, right on the heels of her comment. "And, just for the record - neither of us knew she could do it until she actually did it. I just hope she was able to get the information on where everyone's at… especially since you destroyed our source. Did you even stop to think there might be more than one?"

Seeing her come around finally, Owen makes her stay lying down for a bit longer as he asks, "How do you feel now?"

As tears come into her eyes, she cries as she says, "I… felt… him die. I couldn't pull back fast enough… nearly lost myself."

"Rose," he asks again, "how do you feel?"

"I've been better. Please help me up?"

"Are you sure? You're still a little pale."

"I'll be fine. I just need to get my bearings."

Owen looks toward the Doctor, who nods slightly. "Okay, but only sit first, for a couple of minutes."

She sits up and then immediately starts to stand. "We need to go free the others," she says as she starts to leave. Owen and the Doctor share a look, shaking their heads as they follow her and gathering up everyone else as they leave. They enter the caverns as they continue their way to where the prisoners are kept. As they arrive, they find an energy barrier with an access panel just on their side of it where anyone inside is unable to reach. The Doctor immediately goes to it and opens it. As he points his sonic screwdriver into the wiring, sparks fly, but the barrier comes down, allowing them to enter. Suzie disperses her people around the area as the Doctor spreads the rest of his people around with directions to keep an eye on the UNIT types when possible and to try to control any potential damage they may cause.

Opened up, the chamber is beautiful. It resembles the interior of a geode, albeit a very large geode. It has crystalline structures, some of which are being mined by the villagers. It is fairly well lighted as the lights that are there reflect and refract, creating even more beauty.

As Rose and the Doctor enter the chamber, they immediately spot the off-worlders and head for them. They notice that all of the yetis have stopped in whatever position they were in as of a short time earlier. Seeing that the off-worlders are just kids, Rose says in their language, "Hello, my name's Rose. What's your name?" The aliens look around, obviously confused as they see military personnel surrounding everyone and starting to gather the workers. They take each other's hand as they try to find courage. "We won't hurt you," Rose continues as she reaches out to them. Turning to the young woman, she asks "Are you Heshenn?" When she nods, Rose adds as tears come to her eyes, "I… was there when your brother died. I'm sorry. I wish that it had been otherwise…"

"I don't blame you… My… brother… had some very odd ideas. I thought he wanted a robotic work force. That's the reason I agreed to come with him. Telen," she indicates the young man next to her, "only came because of me. He imprisoned us here with the natives, nominally in charge, but just as confined as they are when he found that we did not agree with his plans. You'll understand if it's hard for me to feel sorry for him."

Quietly, Rose adds, as she approaches the young woman, "He regretted his actions at the end. He felt true remorse for his treatment of you." Rose places a hand on her arm in comfort. As Heshenn looks into her eyes, she realizes that Rose is speaking the truth.

"The robots are shut down," the Doctor says. "We need to get everyone out of here."

Telen, nods as he says, "Of course. We surrender. We deserve whatever punishment is warranted." He holds out his hands to be hand-cuffed. Just a couple of heartbeats later, so does Heshenn.

Looking at them, the Doctor says, "Put your hands down. I don't think that's the answer right now. Now, help us to get everyone out of here."

Seeing Owen signal that they have everyone assembled, he addresses the people in Tibetan, "I need all of you to leave here in an orderly fashion with whatever belongings you may have. We'll be able to help you get resettled…"

An elderly man speaks up, "And what of our dead? Some of us died here."

Rose adds, gently, "We'll do what we can to lay them to rest properly. We can't bring them back, but we can help to provide what they would have. We know it is not nearly enough, considering everything that's happened, but we will do what we can to help you to heal. Now, please follow us. We need to get out of here." She indicates the way out as she beckons them forward, smiling. One of the things that she notices as they leave the area is that there are no small children. She understands some of their hurt and despair as the leave. Mentally voicing her concerns to the Doctor, he assures her that he will learn what he can.

Rose and the Doctor are among the last ones out of the area when Rose hears quiet, scurrying footsteps behind her. Turning, she sees a child looking about seven or eight running toward the group while trying to hide at the same time. Looking quickly toward the Doctor, she tells him, "I'll be right back; I've got to see who this is." Smiling as she turns toward the child, Rose walks back toward her. The child stumbles as they reach each other. Picking her up, Rose asks in Tibetan, "What's your name? My name's Rose."

Timidly, the child responds as they walk out of the chamber, "Mai Li." Looking toward the Doctor, who has stopped at Rose's comment and has turned toward her, the child asks, "Who's he?"

"He's the Doctor. Don't worry, we won't leave you. You'll be safe with us." They continue to get acquainted as they continue out of the area. In a few moments Rose has the child smiling. Trailing behind as they follow everyone else out of the chamber, a rumble can be heard and felt in the area. Rose barely has time to react to protect Mai Li as she is caught up in the rock fall. Crystal and rock shards fly, stunning Rose as she comes to rest. Partially covered by stones and debris, they are effectively pinned until someone can dig them out.

Turning at the noise, the Doctor calls, "Rose?" Seeing her under the rocks as the dust settles, he calls the others over their headsets as he heads for her. "Rose! Just stay still. We'll get you out."

"Please, pull her free. I… I think she's unhurt. …But, I'm pinned. I don't think…" She maneuvers herself as best she can to allow him to extricate the child.

Activity is picking up in the area as the Doctor pulls the child out from under Rose. Seeing Owen, he hands her off to him to be checked over while he goes back to Rose. "Now, Rose," he says gently as he squats down to her level, "we need to get you out of there." She settles onto her side a bit, trying to get more comfortable, as everyone starts to dig her out.

Owen comes over to them once he hands Mai Li over to Tosh so that he can start to check on Rose. He places a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, saying, "I need to assess her condition." He hunkers down and starts to check her while the Doctor stands back up and helps with the rescue work.

As the rescued villagers and Torchwood personnel start to shift debris, Owen starts to assess Rose's condition. Susie and most of the UNIT personnel are conspicuous by their absence. Except for Lt Robouin and the man that was taken with him, they are gone, along with the two aliens. The Doctor sends Jake to check on the missing personnel when he notices, also asking him to see about finding something to carry Rose out of there.

As the work continues, they finally manage to free Rose's legs and are able to pull her free. Once freed, she starts to rise. Owen stops her, saying, "Let me check you over the rest of the way first. You look pretty well pummeled from the rocks."

The Doctor squats down again, adding as he puts his finger on her nose, "You are _not_ getting up. You're hurt more than you think." He looks at Owen, the request obvious in his eyes.

"I'll take care of her, Doctor." Turning back to Rose, he says, "Now, Rose, I need to check you over. You've taken quite a beating from the collapse." He starts to check her injuries, finding that, although pretty much covered in blood and dirt, most of what she has is cuts and bruises except for one leg which is hurt badly enough that she shouldn't walk. "There are shards of crystal and rock all over you; some of them are stuck _in_ you and need to be removed; so, no, you will not be walking for now. So, just relax, let me do what I need to. Try to sleep if you can."

She gives him a look that says 'you've got to be kidding me' as she says facetiously, "I'll see what I can do." Wincing while he continues gently probing her wounds, a moan escapes her as he probes the wound on her leg.

"Sorry," Owen says, "but some of these shards must be removed or stabilized. It'll hurt…" He looks for the Doctor, finding him speaking to Jake, who has just returned with a couple of monks carrying a stretcher and other emergency supplies. Walking over to him, he asks, "Doctor? Could you help with her discomfort? It really would be easier…"

The Doctor notices Rose using the wall of the cave to help herself into a standing position. She did not waste any time, once Owen left her, getting up. She manages to take a very painful step as the Doctor heads over to her. She leans against the wall, panting as he reaches her. He takes her arm with one hand while reaching a hand toward her head, saying, "Rose, you're barely on your feet. Jake brought a stretcher back with him. We'll get you out of here, you don't need to walk."

Realizing that he means to put her to sleep, she shakes her head as he touches her head, saying, "Please, don't…" She collapses against him as she loses consciousness. Jake brings the stretcher over to lay her on.

* * *

><p>That evening, Rose finds herself in a bed with Mai Li sitting by her side when she wakes. Mai Li smiles as she climbs up beside her and gives her a hug. She sees Owen walk in and gives him a quizzical look.<p>

"You're in the infirmary. As for the girl…"

"Mai Li."

"Mai Li… I was told that her parents didn't come out of the caverns with us. You'll have to talk to her about it. As for you, you are not to get out of the bed without help."

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asks as she sits up. It's less painful for her to sit up, putting no pressure on her badly bruised back, than to remain lying down.

"He's gone back into the caverns to get some samples of those crystals. He was saying something about matrices when he left.

"The other two aliens are settled, too. Suzie tried to take them, but found that she couldn't. The lieutenant wants to question them - and the Doctor's agreed - within reason. He'll need to be present for that. Then the Doctor plans to send them home with messages for their authorities and parents - Robouin is not happy about that, by the way, and is adamantly opposed to it. He keeps going on about learning their science and technology. The Doctor keeps reminding him that they're kids and don't know much. The Doctor still needs to program their trip. I think he also plans to download all of the ship's specifications for our records."

"Heshenn and Telen _don't_ know anything. They're just kids," Rose replies.

Seeing that she seems to be alert right now, he says, "I'll have them bring you both something to eat, then you can go back to sleep. Their healer has made up something to help you..." Noticing that she is nervous about any drugs, he adds, "Don't worry, it's herbal. They said it's a tincture made with chamomile, valerian, and a few other things. The Doctor assured me it won't hurt you, but it will help you relax." He leaves to accomplish his tasks.

A half hour later, Owen comes back in with a small cup of liquid. Handing it to Rose, he says, "Drink this. It's a bit of the herbal concoction mixed in with a bit of tea." As she drinks it, he adds, "Now, get some more rest. The Doctor's likely to be busy for a while."

* * *

><p>Mai Li is curled up beside Rose when the Doctor stops by to check on her upon his return in the morning. He smiles at the sight. Rose stirs, smiling at him as she wakes. "When did you get back?" she asks.<p>

"I just got back. First, I spoke to the abbot about herbals for treating your wounds. Then I helped Tosh with downloading the programming on the Yeti so that she can decipher it. Then I took the kids back to their ship – I sent them home with a pre-programmed course and a message for their authorities. By the way, Jake and Gwen helped me with that. We've sent a preliminary report to your father…"

"I thought I might find you here eventually," Suzie states as she aims a gun at the Doctor from just inside the door and only a few feet from the Doctor. There is a mad light in her eye as she looks at the Doctor. "I should be in charge! You had no right to send the prisoners on their way!"

"I had every right! Just what did you think you were going to learn from a couple of kids?" the Doctor replies calmly. "Susie, you were there when we questioned them. They told us everything they knew. You knew I was going to send them home after."

Stubbornly refusing to admit that his argument has merit, she continues, "We were supposed to bring everything back with us. How are we going to do that now? UNIT will be all over us for not completing the mission!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not military. We don't answer to UNIT. Now, please, put down the gun."

Seeing that the Doctor is getting nowhere with Suzie, who is, in fact, growing more and more irate, she starts to link her mind with hers, to try to distract her. As she works her way into her mind, she realizes that Suzie is not well, and that she is incredibly close to losing all control. "Suzie," Rose says quietly, trying to buy time, "how nice to see you." Both Suzie and the Doctor stare at her in confusion. As the Doctor realizes that she is stalling for some reason, he goes along with the ruse.

"Suzie," the Doctor says, as he decides to try Rose's tack. "You must be tired…"

"I'm just fine, Doctor."

Rose realizes that she is starting to pull the trigger and that she won't be able to stop her in time if she doesn't do something. She remembers what she did when the ceiling fell and does something similar, pushing Mai Li down and pulling the Doctor aside. She knows that she wasn't fast enough, but no one died. She has learned to be content with small gifts.

Ignoring the Doctor temporarily as she finally regains control of the situation, as she confronts Suzie. "I will _not_ allow you to hurt anyone, and _I_, most especially, will not allow you to _kill_ anyone else," she says, resolve in her voice and a slight glow from the time vortex evident in her eyes. "You may put away the weapon, but you _won't_ fire it again.

"I can't help it if you don't like the situation in Cardiff. We've tried to make it work, but you keep fighting to do your own thing. That's not teamwork, Suzie. We need to be able to rely on you just as you need to be able to rely on us. We've tried to help you to fit in." She has been slowly heading to take the gun away from Suzie when she nearly falls. Deciding to stay put, instead of continuing, she adds, "You'll be sent back to London when we get back. I can't have you hurting anyone else. It'll be up to dad to keep you or not. I'm going to suggest psychiatric help for you."

As several monks come into the room a few moments later, Rose says, in fluent Tibetan, "Please, confine her to her quarters… Remove her weapons. She can't be allowed to hurt anyone else." As they are dealing with her, she turns to the Doctor, nearly falling again as her leg gives under her. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. How badly…?" Looking into his eyes as he catches her, she adds, "I… don't think I could bear… to lose you again."

She starts to shudder as the tension from the situation starts to ease. Seeing the glow fade from her eyes, the Doctor says, "Rose… you shouldn't even be out of bed yet." He notices that she is losing awareness of her surroundings as he picks her up to carry her back to her bed, ignoring the pain in his arm . "What did you do? How did you…?"

"Mai Li's frightened. Help her?" Realizing belatedly that he has asked her a question, she replies groggily, "I… used… _moment_…"

Owen runs in as the Doctor finishes, saying, "I heard a gunshot…"

"She pulled me out of the way…"

"Was anybody hurt?" The Doctor looks up as he picks up Mai Li, wincing as he does so. Heading over to check Rose, Owen adds, "I saw that. Please put her down and take off your jacket."

"But…" Seeing the rest of the Torchwood personnel come running in, the Doctor takes a look around and realizes that he will not win this one.

As she heads over to the Doctor and reaches for Mai Li, Tosh says, "Let me take her. I'll see about getting her something to eat. Then I'll introduce her to my computer. I have a few games on it. It'll keep her occupied for a while."

Once Mai Li is with Tosh, the Doctor takes off his jacket. He says, "Jake, Rose sent Suzie back to her quarters in the custody of a couple of the monks. Make sure no one causes any trouble. I'll be tied up here for a bit…"

"…Since you're bleeding," Owen adds, stating the obvious. "Gwen, you can help me with him while I check Rose. Tosh, on your way out, get the abbey's healer, I need some help. Somehow, she made it halfway across the room. I think she ripped open the stitches in her leg… especially since the bandages are soaked." Turning to Rose he adds, "Now, let's get you into bed the rest of the way."

"I couldn't..." she says as she loses consciousness.

Owen proceeds to open up the bandages to start working on her leg. As he works he finds that many of the stitches are in fact torn, making it nearly impossible to repair. When he finally gets the bleeding stopped, she is very pale. Looking up at the Doctor, he sees that he has been bandaged up as well. "She's lost a lot of blood. I don't think she'll wake for a while. Why don't you get some rest? I know you didn't sleep last night, and the night before, no one got much rest."

"I'm fine." Owen raises an eyebrow as he looks at him in disbelief. "We need to replenish her fluids," the Doctor adds. "I'll sit here, next to her. Could you have some tea or broth sent in for her? I'll help her to drink it."

"Doctor…" Seeing the determined look on his face, Owen decides on another tack. "Fine, then, but you could use something too. I'll have a meal sent in for you as well." The Doctor nods in reply.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rose finally wakes. Seeing the Doctor asleep in the chair beside the bed, she smiles as she reaches for his hand. He wakes as he feels her touch and smiles in return, saying, "How are you feeling?"<p>

"I need to use the loo."

He chuckles lightly as he responds, "I'll help you. You need to keep _all_ pressure off that leg." He helps her up.

When she returns to her bed, Owen is waiting. The Doctor says, "We kept her off of her leg and she's going back to bed."

"I want to check both of you. Your bandages need to be changed," Owen says.

"I'll get out of your way then," the Doctor says.

Owen points at the chair as he says, "You can just sit right back down. Once I'm done with her, I'll get yours."

"But…"

"Sit!"

Grimacing, the Doctor sits back down as Owen starts changing the bandages on Rose's leg. During the procedure, she breaks into a cold sweat. The Doctor wipes her brow in comfort until she settles into sleep again once Owen is done.

As Owen changes the Doctor's bandage, he finds that his wound is nearly healed. Once he is nearly finished, he asks, "Do you normally heal this quickly?"

Nodding, the Doctor replies, "Yes." Seeing that there are more questions behind that one, he adds, "She's healing more slowly because she is not fully Timelord yet. Also, she has lost a lot of blood. Even I can't replace that amount quickly, although I know how to compensate, controlling circulation…"

"Controlling circulation?"

"Yes. I've used the ability to save my own life a few times. It's just a matter of concentration."

"I think I finally realize just how different you are… and how different she is."

"We still feel the same things you do. Love… hate… anger… joy… everything you do. Physiologically, we're different, but, emotionally, we are very similar. She taught me that… again." When Owen looks at him quizzically, the Doctor shakes his head, saying, "Another time. Right now we need to get ready to return to Cardiff. I've got to brief the analysis and aid team once they get here. They need to know what they need to do and what we are trying to learn. We should be leaving a few hours after they get here. The abbot already knows they're coming."

"I'll have her ready to be moved. She won't be able to walk down the mountain with us."

"A couple of the monks will be helping us… Oh, and they'll be bringing something for her to wear. What she has won't fit over the bandages."

"Doctor, you will get something to eat, won't you? I'll make sure to get something into her."

Nodding as he leaves, the Doctor replies, "Yes."

* * *

><p>A day later, they are at Heathrow as they change to a helicopter to continue on to Cardiff. Pete is there to receive a preliminary report from the Doctor as Owen is seeing to Rose and Tosh is handling Mai Li.<p>

Seeing the child, he comments to the child, "So, you are Mai Li."

"Yes sir. Miss Rose has agreed to be my guardian."

"Well," he adds with a smile, "That's good, because I'd really hate for Jackie to have wasted all of the time she's spent shopping for things to decorate your room since she found out that you were coming."

"But, I thought…" Mai Li replies.

Looking at the Doctor, he continues, "She's already gone to Cardiff with Tony to set everything up. She was also asking when you and Rose were going to have a house-warming."

"So she'll be there when we arrive?" the Doctor asks, upset at the intrusion, but thankful for the help.

Nodding, Pete replies, "Yes, she plans to stay a couple of days to help settle Mai Li in." Seeing the query in the Doctor's eyes, he adds, "She knows Rose was hurt. She overheard one of the calls. At least Rose seems to be doing better than I thought she would be."

Stepping up to them, Owen says, "She is doing much better, but her leg still won't support her yet. She's healing very quickly, much more quickly than you or I would, Mr. Tyler. It seems to be a function of her new physiology. Doctor, she's to stay on crutches for at least the next week."

"She won't be happy about that, especially once she feels stronger."

"I don't _care_ if she's happy about it. And I don't want to see her in the hub until I clear her for duty – she's to rest. In some ways, I'm glad she wants to sleep a bit right now. It gives her time to heal."

* * *

><p>Later, as they arrive at the hub in Cardiff, the Doctor tells Rose and Mai Li to wait for him while he gets the car. She tells him not to forget her computer as she wants to finish what she has been working on, especially if he expects her to stay off of her feet.<p>

When they arrive at their home, Jackie greets them at the door, saying, "Ianto let me in. Tea will be ready shortly." Turning to the child with them, she adds with a smile, "You must be Mai Li." Seeing the timid smile, she continues, "I've set up a bedroom for you. Let's just take things upstairs while Rose settles herself on the sofa." She gives a meaningful look to her daughter. "We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Yes, Mum." The Doctor merely smiles at the exchange. He can see that Jackie is happy at being involved in her life for a few days.

When they finally make it back downstairs, Mai Li runs to Rose to tell her all about the way her room has been decorated.

Seeing her mother look at them quizzically, Rose gently chides Mai Li for speaking Tibetan as Jackie does not know the language.

After dinner and after Rose has been settled for the night, Jackie corners the Doctor, asking what happened. He explains how she was hurt, eventually satisfying even her need for information.


	6. Interim

I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. The feedback is very welcome!

* * *

><p>About a month before Christmas, they are back in London, at Torchwood giving a report on their work.<p>

"So, you'll be ready to test the new configuration of the dimension cannon in a couple of weeks?" asks Pete as the meeting is coming to a close.

"Yes," answers Rose, "we've been running simulations based on previously collected data. It shouldn't damage reality. We're setting the actual test up with the minimum power settings for the minimum amount of time for opening a conduit. We should be able to get a message through.

"We… we're going to try to get a message through to the Tardis… let the original Doctor know everything is ok. The Tardis should send an immediate acknowledgement when it receives the message. The window will be open long enough for that."

"If it works, and it may not, we'll have a way to communicate with our original universe… safely," the Doctor continues.

"So, if there's no new business?" Pete says as he looks around. "Good, then this meeting is over. Minutes will be forwarded to everyone. Thank you." He says as he calls the meeting to an end.

"Oh… Doctor, Rose… you're invited to stay tonight."

"Thank you," responds the Doctor. They leave the conference room to head to the Tyler estate after picking up Mai Li from medical, where she was getting a physical.

* * *

><p>Jackie meets them at the door when they arrive, saying, "Well, don't just stand there, come in, come in." She gives them each a hug as they enter. Seeing that Rose is more relaxed and self-assured, she adds, "Being off on your own seems to agree with you.<p>

"So what have you been up to?" asks Rose. "Where's Tony?"

"Daycare. Your dad will pick him up on the way home. I'm finding it easier if I get some time to get a nap during the day right now," Jackie responds patting her belly, "what with the twins.

"Oh, by the way Rose, how did you know?"

"I saw it in the dimension cannon," she replies, refraining from giving her exact information or telling her that she doesn't need the cannon to see what is.

"Did you see anything else?"

"Mum…" she answers with a smile.

"I'm just asking. Never mind. How about some tea?" They continue into the kitchen making small talk.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Rose offers to tell her little brother and Mai Li a story. They respond with glee – they don't get to hear them that often. Rose takes them upstairs to get ready for bed, and then to tell a story.<p>

Pete, Jackie, and the Doctor go to the living room after cleaning up. The Doctor says to both of them, "I'm glad she offered to tuck the kids into bed. I need to speak to you."

"Ok, what do you need to talk to us about?"

He takes a deep breath, then starts, "I… want your permission… to ask Rose to marry me."

"You mean, you haven't asked her yet?" Jackie says.

"No, not yet. I thought… out of respect for Rose and for you, I should ask for your permission."

"So, when are you planning to ask her?" Pete asks.

"Christmas. I should have everything prepared by then."

"Prepared?"

"Yes. I'm making the engagement ring. I'm using a design from my homeworld."

"So, you're going to make an honest…" Pete comments, teasing.

"It's not like… We haven't…" the Doctor exclaims, his face flushing in embarrassment.

Smiling, Pete responds, chuckling, "We know. But the look on your face…" He continues to chuckle.

"Pete!" Jackie says, as she slaps lightly at him. "Stop teasing. Of course you have our permission.

"I've learned that Rose's happiness means more to me than having her near all of the time. She's happy with you. She loves you."

After a few more minutes, Rose comes in saying, "He's asleep and Mai's reading quietly… Did I miss anything?"

"No," the Doctor tells her. "We were just making conversation.

"We missed you."

"Ri-i-ght." She realizes they were talking about something, but she also realizes that they aren't going to say anything.

"Fancy a walk?" the Doctor asks her, standing.

She smiles and takes his hand. They pick up their coats on the way out the door.

Once outside, he holds her close, just taking a quiet moment to be with her. She looks up into his face then rests her head on his shoulder also enjoying the quiet time with him.

He lifts her chin, looking into her eyes. He kisses her. She melts into his arms. All of their longing for each other is in the kiss. They both finally come out of the kiss breathless. "Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't do that again right away," he says as he catches his breath. "But…I do love you," he says as he continues to hold her close. She hugs him tighter, not wanting this moment to end. They continue to stand just outside holding each other closely for a while.

"We should go in. You're freezing," he says as he starts for the door, still holding her close. He rubs her arms to help her warm up as he helps her with her coat. He gives her another hug as they start for their rooms. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>Once back in Cardiff, they continue to get the equipment ready as they settle in to a daily routine. Mai Li is busy with her studies as they have set up a computer for her to use for her education and everyone helps to teach her English and things about their jobs. Rose and the Doctor are teaching her about time as there are things she must know as a time sensitive; how to understand the way it flows, how to determine if a point is fixed or not, how to understand what she sees when she sees something. Toshiko is teaching her about computers, Owen about biology and first aid; Gwen and Ianto teach her about other small things. It is like all of the hub personnel are her new parents. She is not allowed to go into the field, but she is fascinated by the bustle of the hub and can't wait to meet a new alien. She feels like the Hub is her new home.<p>

Rose and the Doctor check to see how the new Tardis is doing, part of their daily routine, and then continue on to the lab with the dimension cannon and their new power source. They are preparing and calibrating equipment and power for the test transmission, running simulations as they continue.

They run through test runs to various known sites verifying that the operation is what they expect. They analyze the data that they collect along with the rest of the staff. Rose works nearly non-stop on the analyses, refining the program along with their computer expert, Tosh. The Doctor takes time to check the encoding of the stone for the ring he is making and to check the progress of the new Tardis. Rose is practically living at the lab while this is going on only taking time out when she absolutely has to. While the Doctor notices that this is going on, his preoccupation with other things keeps him busy enough that he does not interfere with her actions as they do not seem to be impacting her health.

After about two weeks of simulations and trials with local information, they decide that the only way to get additional information is to try to contact their home dimension just to get an acknowledgement. They have the number to Martha's phone and decide to try it.

* * *

><p>They run through the test, getting an acknowledgement and shutting it down as soon as possible. Looking through the data, they do not see any evidence of breakdown between the dimensions. They start a computer analysis to make sure that there has been no damage.<p>

The Doctor stops by Rose, watching her for a bit. "Rose," he says quietly, "Owen needs to take a sample and check you over. He said that you haven't been by medical yet this week.

"Hold on," he says as he notices her eyes. "How long have you had the headache?"

"Since last night," she replies. "It's worse if I'm lying down… It's better if I'm doing something, I can ignore it then. That's why I came back in."

"It's bad enough I can see the pain in your eyes. You're coming with me to medical… Now." She starts to get up, and sits right back down dizzy from the pain. "Rose?" Concern colors his voice as he picks her up and carries her.

He sets her on the examination table, getting Dr. Harper's attention.

"What is it?"

"Help me with her. She was up all night with a 'headache.' She's only partially conscious right now."

He takes a genetic sample then places her in the scanning equipment, starting a scan. "Owen?"

Dr. Harper nods. "What do you need?"

"Put the sample into the analyzer. Then come help me."

When Dr. Harper gets back, the Doctor is starting to look at the results of the scan. "What are we looking at?"

"Her brain activity for one thing," the Doctor replies. "Anything unusual for another."

They start looking at the images. Pointing at the level of brain activity, Dr. Harper asks, "Isn't that awfully high?"

"Not for a Timelord… but… it is more than it has been previously… and… it is somewhat random… Which is _not_ good." The Doctor continues to look at the scan pointing at a spot on the scan when he finds it. "That's new."

"What is it?"

"It's the beginning of a second heart."

"A second… what?"

"A second heart… I'm going to have to teach you biology, well more about our biology," he says, just really realizing just how much Owen will need to know.

He starts refining his scan, when all of a sudden, he exclaims, "Tea! That's what she needs!" Owen jumps in surprise as the Doctor heads for the kitchen area to prepare some. He heads back to medical once it is started. He takes her out of the scanner then places his hands on either side of her head. She settles as he blocks her pain. "I'm blocking her pain," he says as he notices Owen watching him. "It won't correct the situation, but she'll rest easier."

A few minutes later Gwen Cooper comes in carrying a pot of tea. "Who made tea?"

"Oh! Thank you, Gwen. Could you pour a cup for me?"

He takes Rose into his arms to support her so that she can breathe in the steam. Gwen hands him the cup of tea once she has poured it. "What happened to her?"

"Thank you," he says as he takes the cup of tea. "Headache. The tannins and free radicals in the tea will help her." He looks at the both of them noticing the questioning looks. "The headache is caused by the misfiring of the synapses in her brain. The tea will help to correct it. It's bad enough it'll still take a while.

"Is there any place we can plug the pot in so that she can breathe in the steam?" he asks as he looks around.

Owen sees an outlet and puts a table by it. He then puts the examination table by the smaller table. "I can put a curtain around the bed to contain the steam, but I don't think the teapot will get hot enough."

"Oh, that's not a problem," the Doctor replies as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and uses it on the pot. He picks up Rose and carries her to the bed. Gwen helps Dr. Harper to set up curtains around the bed.

"Just tell him to slow down, if you need to," Gwen tells Owen. "We all know when he does explain something, it's so fast it's hard to follow and may not make any sense. She's nearly as bad, but at least they understand each other." The Doctor looks at Gwen, frowning slightly.

"Let's leave her to rest. Thank you, both of you," the Doctor tells them.

"The analysis should be complete soon, and then we'll have a better idea of what is happening. I'll be with Rose." He leaves, taking a chair on the way.

About an hour later, Owen goes over to the Doctor, saying, "The analysis is done. We can take another sample and check it too. Last week's data showed her around sixty percent."

Nodding, he replies, "Good idea. Let's go see the results." He gives Rose's hand a squeeze as he leaves her side.

They look at the computer output of the analysis, seeing that her DNA is now approaching 65%. "I _think_ she's in a genetic crisis," the Doctor says as he looks at the results. "Checking her DNA again is an excellent idea."

Patting the Doctor's shoulder, Owen says, "Doctor, why don't you get some rest while you can? I'll keep an eye on her."

"But…"

"You won't be any good to her if you're too tired. I'll get you if there's any change.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Gwen took Mai Li home with her. She thought that it would be better if she got away from here for a while."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rose wakes. She is confused. She remembers being at her computer, working, with a headache that wouldn't stop. The Doctor stepped up to her… everything's fuzzy after that. "Doctor," she calls. "Doctor!"<p>

Dr. Harper comes over to her. "Good evening."

"What? Where's the Doctor?"

"I just sent him off to get some sleep. I can get him if you like. Rest now." He leaves to get the Doctor.

Returning, he says, "He'll be here in a few minutes. Just let me get a DNA sample, and then I want to do a scan." He takes the tissue sample and inserts it into the analyzer. When he comes back, he sees the Doctor going to her. He gives them a few moments alone before entering.

"Rose, let's get you over to the scanner," Owen says as he goes to help her up. Noticing that she is having trouble getting up, he asks, "Doctor, could you help me?"

"Why am I…? I feel…"

"You've just been through a genetic crisis. You'll have to sleep off the fatigue," the Doctor tells her, quietly. "That's what was causing the headache. Now… we need to scan you to make sure that everything is settling down." He helps Owen to get her up and to the scanner.

They start the scan. They note that the higher activity level is still present, but there is no longer any randomness. "That's good, isn't it?" Owen asks.

"Yes, and that… is very good… And look at the new heart… It's still tiny, but it is still larger than it was earlier."

"So she's over the crisis?"

"Yes, but there will probably be others until the process is complete."

Turning to Rose, Owen says, "Everything checks out as ok, but you need to get sleep. I'd prefer it if you could go home, but I'm not sure you could make it out of this medical bay, let alone home. So, we're going to help you into the bunk room."

Looking at the Doctor, he adds, "You both need to cut back your hours, take more time for yourselves …and Mai Li."

The Doctor nods. "Now, come on," Owen states. "You need to get some sleep tonight also… and you could both use something to eat."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Owen stops by the bunk room as he gets in. The Doctor has pulled another bunk near to Rose so that he could hold her hand as they slept. Both of them are still asleep. "I'm glad you decided to get some sleep," he says as he notices the Doctor stirring. "When did you get to sleep?"<p>

"Early this morning. She has hardly stirred all night."

Owen checks her over. "She's still deeply asleep, but sleeping normally. How about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"If you'll pardon my saying so, you don't look fine. You look like… I don't know… like a man afraid of losing everything."

The Doctor looks at him.

"Yesterday, you… I don't know how to describe it… you _felt_ happy, confident, to me. When you brought her" indicating Rose, "into the medical bay, it's like… you were afraid of losing a part of yourself.

"If you need someone to talk to…"

"I'll keep that in mind." The Doctor turns back to Rose, kissing her on the brow. "Come on, let's let her sleep. Dr. Russell is due in this afternoon for a monthly, thorough exam on her."

Considering what he has seen going on between them in the past months since he met the Doctor, Owen says, "You love her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's the only thing that explains what I've been seeing. Does she know?"

"Yes, she does. It's what led to these changes. Now, let's let her continue sleeping as long as possible." He turns to leave the room, closing the door behind him. "Let's go see the Tardis."

As they reach the chamber with the Tardis, it can be seen that it is currently the about the size of a breadbox. There are no doors yet and it is truly nondescript. When Owen comments, the Doctor responds, "She's still a baby! It'll take a few years yet for her to grow. Then… then all of time and space opens back up to me… and Rose!" He smiles as he considers the possibilities of adventure.

"Doctor, I read through your dossiers again last night. I wanted to review some things. You and Rose, you're from an alternate reality, aren't you?"

"Yes, and we can't get back to it. We're trapped here. The walls between the realities are closed.

"That hasn't stopped Rose, though. She's been the driving force behind communicating with _our_ universe… without damaging reality. The test yesterday was a test to determine if we have a viable design that will not damage anything. It was kept to the bare minimum of time needed to receive an acknowledgement. So far, we haven't noted any damage. Provided we find no damage, we send a message to my original tomorrow."

"Original? Why haven't you mentioned an original before?"

"Long story …and not important right now."

"There's so much you never talk about!"

* * *

><p>Dr. Russell arrives a bit later and goes to the medical bay. Once there, he sees Owen. He goes over to him, saying, "Hello! So, what do you make of our two resident aliens?"<p>

"I wish I knew more. Every time something happens I feel lost! Especially with the genetics of what's happening. Your initial work on Rose's changes is outstanding!"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself if you're able to help track what's going on with Rose. There's still a lot that I'm learning about what's happening. I've spoken to the Doctor about it and I don't think he understands it all – and Rose isn't saying.

"The Doctor went to get Rose. I understand that she collapsed yesterday."

"I have the records here. You're welcome to review them." Owen steps aside to allow Dr. Russell access to them.

About half an hour later Rose and the Doctor come in. "She was still asleep. I had her eat something before we came."

"Doctor…" she says.

"Yesterday was harder on you than you think," the Doctor tells her as he points her toward the scanner. "You're still not a hundred percent… Come on, on to the scanner.

"Edmund, Owen? Shall we start?" The Doctor goes over to the scanner controls, adjusting them for a more comprehensive scan than previously possible.

Owen goes over to Rose, saying, "Rose, we need another sample."

"This is… weird. Three doctors, one patient. It's normally the other way around."

The Doctor starts the scan with the new settings. The scan takes longer, but gives substantially more information.

Owen asks, "What did you do this time?"

"I increased the capabilities of the scanner. It'll give us more information now." The Doctor indicates the screen.

Dr. Russell notes, "The display looks the same."

As he starts reprogramming the scanner, the Doctor replies, "Nevertheless, it's collecting more information. Once I finish the program to interpret the data, we'll have a lot more data, already correlated. In the meantime, we can still use the information already defined."

A few minutes later, he announces, "There! Now it'll give us cellular energy levels and link in with genetic analyses to help determine systems involved."

The screen blinks as the new settings take effect, showing a more detailed analysis of the readings. They view the readings for a while, studying them.

"Well?" Rose says after a bit. "What does it say?"

"It says…" says the Doctor, drawing it out, "that you need to get some more rest and a few decent meals."

"Doctor?" Rose continues.

"No, really! That's what it says! Well, it does once you interpret the readings."

"Doctor, you never change!"

"You can come see if you want. We'll make room for you."

Rose comes over to see what they are looking at. The Doctor points out the readings they are reviewing, showing her the cellular energy readings. "Those should be at least twice the level they're at." He puts his arm in the scanner and initiates a scan. Calling up the information in an additional window, he shows Rose and the others, explaining, "These are my readings. Look at the energy levels. See the difference?" They all nod.

"I still want a normal, physical examination on you, Rose," Dr. Russell says as he steps over to her, pulling out a penlight and starting to check her over.

A few minutes later, Dr. Russell tells the Doctor, "Well, from what I'm seeing, I concur with you, Doctor. Sleep and rest should correct the situation."

"I'm here," Rose complains, waving her hand in front of their faces. "You could talk to me, instead of treating me like I'm not even here."

"Sorry," both the Doctor and Dr. Russell say.

Dr. Russell continues, "I'm sorry. However, you do need more rest. You're not entirely recovered yet. I want you to go home… and I mean… go home. Get some sleep and some decent meals into you. I don't want you back here until you've gotten at least twelve more hours of sleep, preferably more. Turn your alarm clock off. "

"But…" she retorts.

"And Doctor, you're to go home too."

The Doctor looks at Dr. Russell. "What?"

"You are to go home too." The Doctor is speechless. "She will rest better with you there and, knowing you, you were up most of last night, weren't you?"

"Yes, but… what does that have to do with…"

"Go home. Spend some time with each other. You'll both be better for it," Dr. Russell continues, looking at the both of them and resolved that they will respect his medical decisions. "Mai Li would probably appreciate it too. She spends entirely too much time here. Yes, she is having fun, but she's a kid. She needs to _be_ a kid. I understand that she spent last night at Gwen's?" The Doctor nods. "Well, at least she has the sense she was born with. Now, go home."

"Well, Rose," says the Doctor quietly to her, "we might as well go. They're not going to let us stay. They'll probably tell everyone to pack us up and carry us home if we don't go willingly. And Mai Li will probably want to help them to pack us up. She hasn't seen all that much of you for the past week. ...Although, she is fascinated by the Tardis growing in the other room.

"I think she wants one for herself."

* * *

><p>On the way home, they stop to pick up something to eat. Once home, the Doctor tells Rose, "Why don't you go take a bath while I set the table and set out tea with Mai?"<p>

"I can help."

He takes her hands as he sets the food on the table. "Rose, you're still too keyed up to be able to sleep well. The bath will help you to relax."

She goes off toward her bedroom, then toward the bathroom. He watches her for a few moments as he starts to make tea and set out their meal.

She comes back, dressed for bed with a bathrobe over her pajamas. He smiles, saying, "Tea's ready. Come sit down." She sits. Everyone helps themselves to the food, starting to eat as they talk of the events of the past few days.

After they eat, Rose and the Doctor go into the living room, sitting on the sofa to watch television with Mai Li. As Rose starts to relax, she cuddles closer to the Doctor. He reaches around her shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as she relaxes more and more. As she gradually falls asleep, he starts to relax as well. Seeing Rose curled up beside the Doctor, Mai decides to curl up on the other side, just because it's nice to be cuddled. Eventually, the Doctor falls asleep as well, sandwiched between two loving ladies.

He wakes the following morning as he hears sounds in the kitchen and realizes that Rose is still cuddled against him. He picks her up and carries her to her bed, gently covering her and kissing her. He then goes to take care of his own ablutions and to help with breakfast.

Later that morning, Rose wakes, surprised to be in her bed. She gets up and heads into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She sees the Doctor at the kitchen table and smiles. She gets her coffee, takes it to the table, sitting next to him. She reaches out to take his hand. He tells her to sit there while he gets breakfast; he has had it waiting for when she woke.

* * *

><p>When they arrive back at the hub that afternoon, they start to review the results of the analyses. Finding that there are no anomalous results, they keep to their schedule to send the transmission at the end of the day.<p>

They are reviewing the messages that they plan to send individually and together when Owen stops by, saying, "You both look much better. Mai said you fell asleep on the sofa."

"Don't let her fool you, so did she."

"She said you, Doctor, were in the middle," Owen adds, teasing. "I would have loved to see that… A woman in each arm… You set an example that many of us playboys would envy."

As the Doctor starts spluttering, pleading his innocence, Rose can't control her laughter any longer and starts to laugh heartily. He gives her a look that says that they need to have a talk later, then gives up and starts to laugh as well, realizing that he has been set up on this one, and set up well.

In the meantime, they continue to review the individual messages and data as well as the joint message that they are sending to the Doctor of their original reality. They also check the data that they are sending on the method used to contact him. Additionally, they attach a copy of their analyses on the tests made to this date. They make sure that it is compressed into the shortest signal possible, using an algorithm that the Tardis will recognize.

Finally, they are ready to send the message. The Tardis base code is made available to the transmitter as they start the transmission. They receive an acknowledgement from the baby Tardis that they are growing almost instantaneously. Then they receive two additional acknowledgements at nearly the same time, shutting down the transmitter before there is a possibility of damage to reality.

"Why did we get _two_ more?" Toshiko asks.

"I'm not sure," answers Rose, smiling as she considers what it means. "I have an idea, though." She looks at the Doctor. She is excited for him, but not surprised at the results.

"It's the only possibility I can think of," he responds quietly, not daring to hope too much. "I don't think anything will happen until morning, but I'll set things up to notify us if anything does.

"Let's set up the analysis to make sure no damage was done. Then everyone can go home."

"You too, Doctor," Gwen states.

"Yes, us too." Noticing Mai peering over his shoulder, he says, "You'll get a cuddle again, Mai." She smiles. "…After your homework is done."

"I can stay tonight," Ianto says.

"I don't think that will be necessary. If what I'm thinking is true, the earliest anything will happen is tomorrow. It will take time for the high council to decide on an action. They are notoriously slow to act."

They set up the alerts and Ianto pulls out a bottle of champagne to celebrate their success. As the champagne is poured, hugs and kisses are shared between everyone there, celebrating their success.

Caught up in the moment, Rose and the Doctor are also sharing hugs and kisses with everyone as they celebrate. They make the rounds, eventually arriving at each other. When their kiss begins to change character, reflecting how they feel for each other, they enter their own, very special world. They are now sharing their love for each other, love that seems to have grown deeper since they have been back together. The world seems to stand still for them for that moment in time.

Pretty soon, the others notice that they are off in their own private world. Gwen and Ianto smile, they have seen how close they are, even when they won't admit it. Toshiko nods as if confirming a personal theory about them. Owen starts to understand why he didn't have a chance whenever he flirted with Rose.

As they come out of their kiss, they are both slightly out of breath and continue to look warmly into each other's eyes, still holding each other in their arms. Rose rests her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he gently kisses the top of her head. Realizing that they have an audience, they step apart, embarrassed.

Owen tells them, "This explains a lot," as he steps in, shaking the Doctor's hand. "When's the wedding?" Everyone else steps in, hugging them both, happy that they have each other. The events of the day are temporarily forgotten in the joy that is being felt.

After a bit, everything settles down. Everyone is happy, a milestone has been reached and it seems that there are additional doors opening.


	7. Tardis  Home Reality

The Doctor walks into his control room, debating whether he should randomize a flight path or head back to Earth. He is lonely, but afraid to get close to anyone again – afraid of losing another companion. He misses them – Rose… Donna… Martha… Sarah Jane – all of the many friends that he has shared his world with over his long years of travelling. He would love to see any of them again, but they are getting on with their lives, and Donna – Donna would die if she remembers her times with him. Rose – Rose is unavailable, trapped again in the alternate world with his other self… where he left her. He knows she wanted to stay, but he needed her to return to her new home, to keep a promise.

The Tardis signals the Doctor that there is an incoming message.

"What is it, eh? What are you trying to tell me?" he asks idly as he pats the column. Curious, he checks the message. Very few would know how to contact him through the Tardis. As he views the contents of the data burst that was received, he realizes that they would know how to contact him if they managed to come up with a method of doing so.

He finds three letters along with numerous data files in the transmission. One of the letters is obviously a cover letter for the entire package and is set to open first. As he reads through it, he learns that the files attached are copies of Rose's work to date and the results of tests leading to the communiqué. He opens them, scanning through them. As he performs a quick review, he is surprised at the depth of understanding of time and space evident in some of the work. Gradually, he finishes his review of the data.

They have also set up a time and date for regular transmission back and forth and invite him to send letters back. The letter suggests setting up the letters for the Tardis to transmit when it sends an acknowledgement.

As he moves on, he finds two personal letters, one from his duplicate and one from Rose. He decides to read the one from his duplicate first, knowing that the letter from Rose will open up old wounds.

* * *

><p>Doctor,<p>

Knowing me, you have decided to review the technical data attached to this message first and I know what your reaction is to the information. It's Rose's work. I still find it hard to believe that she is working at the level she is, and I've watched her. There's an explanation – and you're not going to like it any more than I did when I learned of it – Rose is changing, becoming a Timelord, I think. I have a suspicion about when the process started, but I'm just not sure. I've included what we've learned up to now, perhaps you can learn more from there.

I think I... well... we realized that something was going on when she was able to get a message to me through Donna and caused 'Bad Wolf' to be written all over, including on the Tardis. I did not realize at the time, however, just how connected she is to the time vortex. I'm still not sure how deep the connection is, but I've seen indications that she may be able to use it.

The dimension cannon that Torchwood built here is much more than a cannon to break through dimensions. It reminds me of the Untempered Schism back on Gallifrey and seems to operate on the same principles. She has shown me some of what she sees in it. It explains why she was able to correct Donna's timeline. She understands what needs to _be_ just as we do. And she accepts that there are times that demand a cost. She has still not told me everything about what happened there, but I do know that in that reality, I had died under the Thames. She has told me that Donna, in that reality had to die to set everything back to the way it needed to be. Those events are still very unsettling for her.

She created a time machine in that reality, using a dying Tardis. It still responded to her. I caught the image before she thought to block it when she was showing me the time line.

Somehow, she is able to read what is happening in different dimensions as well as times. This is how she tracked what was happening in Donna's alternate reality. What she sees is much more complex and detailed than what a normal Timelord sees - more _visionary_.

Also, her language skills have become phenomenal. I think she gets into a person's head in the same way as the Tardis does. I've watched her do it. It's taken some getting used to.

As I said earlier, review the medical records. The changes she is undergoing seem to happen in bursts at times. I know she has had some debilitating headaches in the past, right before her locks on her lab would stop working for her. I think her DNA changed at a faster rate at those times, creating some sort of crisis. At least she won't have to go through them alone any more.

It's been hard on her, accepting that you left her here, in this reality, with me. I think that she has come to accept it. I hope that she has. She knows that you had to leave Donna at her home, her memories wiped clean of any knowledge of us. She showed me the point in the timelines reflecting this. She has also seen other things, some of which she has shown me, calling others 'spoilers'.

She's picked up a 'stray'. Her name is Mai Li. Rose is working with her on her language skills so her knowledge of English is expanding on a daily basis. She is small for her age and was orphaned by recent events. I thought she was about 9 or 10, but she is actually about 13 or 14. She is very bright and curious, wanting to learn everything she can. She is fascinated by aliens and spends hours studying anything about them. She has become a favorite here at the hub in Cardiff.

Rose is also good with her little brother and he has become psychically active as a result of her contact with him. Genetically, he has the same potentials as she did before she started to change. I've watched her with him; she will be a very loving mother to any children she has – even if she has considered them 'right little terrors' in the past.

I've decided to ask her to marry me on Christmas, if she'll have me. I find myself hoping that she'll accept. I think I can accept that it means I'll become a father again. I hope that I can.

By the way, she is expecting something to happen as a result of sending this to you. She absolutely refuses to tell anyone what it is, but she gets a smile like the proverbial Cheshire cat and refers to spoilers. It's disconcerting to be on the end that doesn't know what is going on.

The Doctor

* * *

><p>He considers what he has learned in the letter. He decides to pull up the medical records that have been attached. Reviewing them, he is shaken. He realizes that she had to have realized that something was happening when she protested about being left behind with his other self. It hadn't even occurred to him to find out why she felt it necessary to stay. He had made the decision unilaterally, just like he usually did. He had been so busy with the Daleks that he hadn't taken the time to learn why she had wanted to stay.<p>

He sits on the seat in the control room, all of his regrets returned to the surface. He wishes that he could take back what he has done, but the walls between the universes are back up. He can't make it right. She had needed him… and he had abandoned her. Tears well in his eyes as all of the pain that he is feeling comes to the surface. He knows that he needs to read her letter, but is almost afraid of what he will learn in it.

Finally, he feels ready to face what he knows is in her letter, so he opens the file. As he starts to read it, he can't believe the compassion and understanding in what he is reading. Leaning on the console as he reads what shows on the monitor, he starts to understand a bit of what she has been going through.

* * *

><p>My Love,<p>

I call you 'My Love' because I will always love you. I understand how hard it must have been for you to leave me here with your other self, and I forgive your actions. You thought you were acting in my best interests at the time. I can accept that.

I have come to terms with what has happened, knowing that you wanted me to have a chance to be happy. Part of this comes of what I have seen in the dimension cannon. Before I returned to you, while tracing Donna's timeline, I had noticed that our timelines merged again. I did not know at the time that there would be two of you. You may not have realized why you left me here with him, but you did the right thing.

Don't give up on love in your life. You are a lovable man in any regeneration and you deserve to love and be loved in return.

When we met, I grew to love you as a friend and mentor. When you regenerated, I was so afraid that you would not want me around, that it would change you into a completely different person. It did change you, but, inside, you were still essentially the same person to me. I grew to love you again, this time as a man, a potential father to my children, if you loved me in the same way. I knew when we were separated at Canary Wharf, that you were still afraid to get too close, afraid to lose everything yet again.

Your actions told me long ago of your love, but, I think, more than anything else, I've wanted to hear _you_ say 'I love you'. I've wanted you to accept the joy as well as the pain of being in love. You won't ever heal all of the way until you do.

You are such a loving man that it is nearly impossible for those who know you not to love you in return.

* * *

><p>As he reads these words, he realizes that he was wrong to not tell her of his feelings. It was such a little thing that she was asking for, but he ran, afraid of what he felt. He should have asked her to stay instead of making her decision for her. He knows that he will have to reply to her letter, she deserves the explanation for his actions.<p>

Realizing that he has made the decision to answer their correspondence, he goes back to reading.

* * *

><p>Know this, Timelord, I <em>will<em> find my way back again. I have to. That is the only way that stability within that universe will be maintained. The race of Timelords _must_ be re-established.

* * *

><p>He realizes, as he is reading this, that it is a prophecy, it has a ring of truth to it that can only be sensed by those who are sensitive to time.<p>

* * *

><p>I think the Tardis has tried to tell you this. That's why she took you to Messaline (yes, I know about Messaline)… Jenny <em>is<em> alive. The terraforming energies brought her back to life. She did not regenerate. I would show you how to find her, but I need to be present to do so.

I'm sorry that you had to leave Donna back at her home without her memories. She will have happiness in her future, but she's going to have a hard time of it for a while. Explain what happened to Captain Jack, he'll be able to help her without endangering her. He's been through a similar situation. He'll be able to make her 'better' so that she can live to her full potential.

As I am sure that your other self has told you in his letter, I've changed. I am more than I was. You changed my consciousness, teaching me that I could become so much more than I was. The time vortex, through the Tardis, has changed me physically in addition to what you taught me. I couldn't have survived the merging if I hadn't accepted the changes. They decided that you needed family and changed me so that your people could be reborn.

Please don't feel bad about this. I think, even then, that I loved you and the Tardis recognized that love. She knew my heart, just as I knew hers at that time. She wants what is best for you, too.

Also, tell Jack that I'm sorry. I didn't know that I made him immortal. When I get back I'll do whatever it takes to set it right if he wants. I think his immortality will become more of a blessing to him than a curse, though. And his timeline does eventually end, so he's not entirely immortal.

You will always be family to me, regardless of which incarnation you are.

Love,

Rose

P.S. If things go as I think they will regarding this transmission, we will have to send an update to you very soon.

"I love you, too," he whispers. "I should have said when I had the chance. I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>He is crying as he finishes reading the letter. She has shaken him to his core with the implications of what he has learned. He knows that there is no possible way to make it right. He can't believe that she could find it in her heart to forgive him for all of the hurt he has caused her.<p>

He decides to ask Jack to help Donna, accepting Rose's advice for what it is – a way to help Donna to be all she can be without harming her.

He then starts to seriously review all of the data that has been sent to him. They deserve a complete reply when he sends it, so he starts studying the files sent to him, making notes as he goes along. It also means that he won't have to face the dilemma that Rose has posed right away.


	8. Encounters

Back in the hub the following morning, they check the analysis that is running. So far, there are no anomalies showing up. An alert sounds. Gwen locates what has caused it using the security cameras outside of the site. There is something in the plaza that was not there before. It is boxy, blue, and large, with a light on the top.

"Doctor?" she calls. "I've got something on the outside cameras. Can you come see?"

He goes over to Gwen's monitor. "It's the Tardis… Rose, come over here! We've got company!"

She joins him. "Should we go up? Say hello?" She is smiling.

He nods. "I think we need to.

"Wait a minute! You knew this would happen, didn't you?" he says, turning to her and taking her arms in his hands as he realizes that her smile is the same knowing smile she has gotten whenever she has mentioned 'spoilers'.

"Gwen, we're going up. Keep us on the monitor while we're up there." They leave to go up to the plaza, hand in hand.

Up in the plaza, Rose and the Doctor reach the Tardis. "I think we need to knock on the door," Rose says. He looks at her, nodding and reaching to start knocking on the door. The door opens.

"Hello," says the man in the Tardis. He has curly, light brown hair and is dressed in clothing that would fit better in a previous century. "Who are you?"

The Doctor recognizes him as the eighth incarnation of himself. "John Smith," he says as he reaches to shake his hand. "And this is Rose Tyler."

"Hello." She is looking at both of them.

"How did you know about the Tardis?"

"It's a long story. If you would come with us, there is much that we can explain," Rose says, inviting him to come with them. As they start out, she takes her Doctor's hand again, opening her mind to him, '_Who is he?_'

'_He is me… well, me before I became the man you met._'

'_So, he's the Doctor too?_'

'_Yes._' Her Doctor comments, "I take it that _you_ received the message we sent."

The eighth Doctor replies, "Yes. Was it meant for me?"

"Not you in particular." They reach the entrance into Torchwood and continue on to their conference room.

Gwen stops by, asking, "Can I get you anything, Doctor?" She is looking at their Doctor as she asks this.

"Doctor?" asks the eighth Doctor.

"…Yes…" he says, looking at him. "It's a long story. I'm from a parallel universe…"

"And her?"

"Me too.

"Doctor," she says, indicating the eighth incarnation, "the Time War ...in this universe ...Gallifrey survived?"

"Yes," he answers. "Why?"

"In our universe," her Doctor responds, "Gallifrey died… I was the only one left.

"We took the Daleks with us… I watched… as Gallifrey burned. I couldn't save… anyone." He looks at the other Doctor, his eyes haunted by the memories. "I had fallen, fighting to keep the Daleks from the Eye of Harmony. They couldn't be allowed access to it. I regenerated… I…

"In the end, Gallifrey fell. I was the only one who could end it." He closes his eyes, tears welling, "I… used it… the Moment… I had no choice… I couldn't let all of time end." Rose reaches to him to take his hand and squeeze it in comfort.

"I'm sorry," the eighth Doctor says, realizing the pain he is causing. "I can see that there is a great deal more to what is going on.

"The genetic information that was included… that was on you, Miss Tyler?"

"What genetic information?" she asks, confused by the question.

"I linked a copy of your medical records to the letter I sent," her Doctor replies.

Rose says, "I think… it started… when I joined with the Tardis, with the time vortex. It changed me."

"And the design work? It spans a couple of years. Whose is it?"

"Mostly mine," she acknowledges.

"Actually, it's nearly all hers," her Doctor continues. "All I've really had time for is reviewing the older work and coming up with the engineering on some of the newer stuff."

"Doctor, Rose," Gwen says as she re-enters, "I've gotten a call from D.I. Baker. There is an incident that they would like us to look into. They're willing to provide escort to get us there."

"It's not in the plaza?" asks Rose.

"No, they say it's outside of the city. They got a call from a farmer… an irate farmer."

"We'll go." She looks at her Doctor.

"Doctor," he says, "would you like to come? You can see how we work."

"Yes, _Doctor_, I think I will."

"I'll drive," says Gwen, "and we'll bring Ianto. Do you think we should bring Owen? Someone might be hurt."

"Yes… and Tosh. We may need their skills as well."

They leave, collecting everyone as they go.

* * *

><p>They reach the farmer's field and get out of the car. Rose goes to talk to the farmer while both Doctors go to check out the ship. Gwen and Ianto go to check with the policemen about the pilot of the ship. Tosh and Owen are near the Doctor, ready to help wherever they are needed.<p>

Once at the ship, Rose's Doctor tells the other one, "Watch this. She'll calm the farmer down. Defuse that situation. Then she'll go over to the pilot and talk to him or her.

"Watch her _language_ skills," he continues as he starts checking over the ship. The other Doctor also starts checking the ship with him, periodically looking toward Rose. "I'm still working out how she does it."

As Rose finishes reassuring the farmer, she goes to the police, asking to see the pilot. They show her to him. The pilot is feline in appearance, but bipedal. He has a tail and his fur is brindled.

"I'll talk to him," she tells them. "He's just a kid! Let me see if I can sort this out."

"Hello," she says in his language.

"Hello," he responds. "You can understand me?"

"Yes. What's your name? My name's Rose."

"Krrrl… Nice to meet you Rrrose."

"Is that your ship?" She says reassuringly.

He nods. "I misjudged how close I was to the planet. Mum and Dad don't know I have it. They'll be so mad at me for taking it. I don't have permission."

"Well, if you want, we can probably help you get it at least fixed enough to be space worthy again.

"Would you like to call your parents? I've got a phone. You could make the call on it. Tell them that you're safe." She pulls out her phone. "As long as you know the contact information, it'll make the call."

His face brightens.

"Go on," she says, smiling. "Tell them you're sorry and that you're alright." She hands him the phone. "When you're done, come on over to the ship."

She instructs Gwen and Ianto to allow Krrrl to go to his ship after he makes his call then goes over to join the Doctors. Once she reaches them, she stops by Owen and asks him to check the cub for injuries, touching him to establish the means to allow Owen to understand what the cub says.

"He's just a kid going for a joy ride. I've got him calling his parents to tell them that he's ok. He'll join us when he's done.

"How's the ship?" she asks as she reaches the ship.

"More dented than anything else. Structural integrity is still holding. No leaks. The overloads tripped. We're resetting them now," the eighth Doctor responds, switching to Gallifreyan to see how she responds.

"There! Everything's ready to go," her Doctor adds, also in Gallifreyan. "Did you have a nice chat with the cub?"

"He looks like he's finished his phone call… He's coming," Rose says, responding in the same language. As he gets there, Rose continues, "This is Krrrl… Krrrl come say hello." She reaches around his shoulders, giving him a hug in encouragement. He hands her the phone.

"Hello," he says, shyly.

"Hello," her Doctor replies, switching back to English and smiling. "Your ship's ok. Ready to go again."

"My parents…"

"Your parents were worried, weren't they? They were glad to hear from you?" he continues.

"Yes. They're going to meet me once I get back into space."

"Owen," Rose says, "could you check Krrrl for injuries from his mishap?"

"Sure thing." Turning to the cub, he says in English, "So, how do you feel?"

"I'm alright," Krrrl replies in his native tongue. "The crash harness did what it was supposed to."

"Just let me make sure." Owen starts to check the cub for injuries.

Gwen comes over to them. "The inspector wants to know how we want to handle this. What do I tell him?"

Rose answers in English, "Tell him that the cub will be returning to his home. We've repaired the ship. We had him call his parents, so they will be expecting him.

"If they want, we can take care of the report. That ought to sweeten the pot."

Gwen returns to talk to the inspector while they help Krrrl to finish his preparations to return to his family.

Once he is off, the eighth Doctor turns to Rose, "Do you realize what you were doing?"

"I didn't until the Doctor… my Doctor… told me. He told me that I seem to be able to reach telepathically into the speech center of another's brain… much like the Tardis does. Except, I don't need the Tardis to do it.

"I think it's part of… me… changing. When I was first trapped here, I couldn't do it. It's… grown… as I've changed."

Her Doctor adds, "I think we need to get going back to the hub."

On the way back, the eighth Doctor reaches a decision. "I want you to come back with me, to Gallifrey. There are sufficient questions about you two that I think it's necessary."

"We need to be back by Christmas Eve," her Doctor says. "Rose's parents are expecting us."

"I think I can arrange that," the other Doctor says, smiling, aware of Rose's Doctor's plans.

"Gwen," the tenth Doctor says, "we will need to stop by our house to get a few things."

"Do you want me to handle the report?" Gwen asks.

"Could you? Just forward a copy to the locals please," the Doctor replies. "That should take care of what they need."

"Gwen, could you take Mai while we're gone?" Rose asks, realizing that Mai will need to be cared for while they are gone.

"You do know that she'll want to go with you…"

"Yes, but I'm not sure it's a good idea at this point. This will be business."

* * *

><p>On their way back to the hub, they stop at Rose and the Doctor's home. Everyone gets out while Rose and the Doctor pack a few things.<p>

"If anyone's hungry, just help yourselves," Rose calls from her room.

"That's an idea," comments Gwen. "Ianto, you can help.

"Doctor, why don't you have a seat while we wait?"

"I thought…" says Ianto as he watches Rose and the Doctor head into different rooms once they get upstairs. "But then, maybe they wouldn't."

"Ianto! It's not our concern. It's their lives, let them handle them as they see fit." Gwen finds the makings for sandwiches and sets them out along with something to drink.

"Well, everyone, dig in." She gestures toward the food.

Rose and her Doctor come into the kitchen with duffels. They help themselves to sandwiches and juice just as everyone else has.

Afterwards, they head back to Torchwood.

* * *

><p>In the hub, the Doctor and Rose collect the data crystal that has Rose's work on it. It also has copies of all of the biological data on her. There are additional copies of her work on other crystals, but none of them have the most recent or most sensitive work. They have had to be very careful of what they are willing to share. They both realize that her work could change reality itself.<p>

The Doctor collects his material for the ring he is making and a computer to continue the work. They both end up at the baby Tardis. This is where they find the eighth Doctor.

"You are growing a Tardis. How long have you been nurturing it?"

"Since we set up the Dimension Cannon here," Rose's Doctor answers. "We've accelerated the process. It's only been a couple of months since we harnessed the power of the rift."

"Where did you get a seed?"

"My original. It'll still take several years to mature. In the meantime, Rose and I let her know that she's fine and that she is loved."

"Imprinting it."

"Her," Rose responds. "The Tardis is a _her_. The eighth Doctor merely smiles at her response in understanding.

"Doctor, we'll have to have someone check on her while we're away."

Nodding, he adds, "I'll have Owen check on her periodically."

They put the baby Tardis into sleep mode and start to leave with the Doctor. They stop by medical to give instructions to Owen concerning the Tardis. He reminds them that they should let her father know what is happening. Rose makes the call. Pete decides that it is best not to tell Jackie unless necessary and asks Rose if she will be able to stay in contact. She tells him that her phone will reach anywhere in the universe and that she will be carrying it. Everyone wishes them a good time. They tell him that it will most likely be a working holiday.

Finally, instructions and goodbyes are completed and they make it up to the Tardis. The eighth Doctor shows them into his ship.

Inside, Rose says, "Hello," speaking to the Tardis as she walks toward the console, "how are you?" The console starts to crack the seal to the time vortex.

The eighth Doctor overrides the Tardis' action, saying, "What the hell?"

The tenth Doctor, responds, "I had to explain to my Tardis that she did not need to open when Rose entered. It's like she wants to greet her sister."

"Shall we get started then?" the Doctor asks. They set the coordinates for Gallifrey and start off.

Once underway, the eighth Doctor looks toward the door out of the control room, noticing that it is cracked open. Noticing the way he is looking at the door, Rose asks, "What is it?"

"I left that door closed when I left here."

Thinking back to when they were getting ready to enter the Tardis, they realize that there was enough time for a stowaway to get on board. Looking toward the door leading to the interior of the ship, Rose's Doctor calls, "Mai Li? Please come in here." He looks at Rose and adds, "It can't be anyone else. She's always been fascinated by the Tardis and…" Noticing the smile playing about her lips, he asks, "What?"

"She's fascinated by Timelords too," Rose adds. "She probably decided she wanted to see the planet. And when she found out that we were invited she took advantage."

Mai Li comes into the control room with an abashed, but rebellious look on her face. "Mai," Rose says, "You owe the Doctor an apology. We should take you back home right now. We made arrangements with Gwen for the next few days so you need to apologize to her also."

The eighth Doctor smiles as he steps into the conversation. "Perhaps you should contact them and let them know that she is safe. She might as well come also. She can spend some time at the Academy. I daresay that they can keep her busy and out of trouble."

Looking at the eighth Doctor, Mai Li says, "Thank you, sir! I _am_ sorry that I stowed away, but I wanted to have an adventure! Everything that I've heard from Rose and the Doctor, it sounds so exciting and romantic."

The Doctors look from one to the other and at Rose as they burst out laughing. Rose shakes her head at them and asks Mai Li, "Did you bring any clothes?"

"I brought what you had packed for me to take over to Gwen's. My bag is just on the other side of the door. I can call Gwen if you like."

"Use my phone," Rose says as she hands it to her. "It's got the range." Looking at both of the Doctors as they continue to chuckle, she adds, "I can see that this trip is going to be entertaining, at least for you two. Perhaps I should get Mai settled while you get yourselves under control so that we can park the ship in the right place?"

"She knows us pretty well, doesn't she?" the eighth Doctor comments as he continues chuckling.

"Better than you would believe," responds Rose's Doctor soberly, before he starts chuckling again.

* * *

><p>On Gallifrey, they are met by Romana as they exit the Tardis. Romana does a double take as she sees Rose for the first time.<p>

"Romana!" says the tenth Doctor as he walks up to her in greeting. He takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. "I didn't know you were Lady President… Congratulations!" he says as he recognizes the symbols of her office.

"Rose, this is the Lady Romana."

"Hello. He's told me all about you. At least he did once I cornered him about previous companions." Rose says as she reaches to shake Romana's hand and give her a hug. "Anyone who can put up with him is special," she adds with a smile. Both Doctors look at her and shake their heads. Taking Mai Li's hand to draw her forward, she adds, "This is Mai Li. She didn't want to be left behind, so she stowed away. I hope there won't be any problems because of it."

Smiling in response, Romana looks at the Doctors. "If you could come this way," she tells them, showing them the direction they are to go. "And no, Mai Li won't be a problem… She's not the first stowaway the Tardis has had. You can come along too, Doctor," she says indicating their Doctor.

Once Rose's Doctor realizes where they are headed, he whispers to Rose with a grin on his face, "We're being taken to the council chamber. I wonder who's Castellan and Chancellor."

They reach the council chamber. Entering, they see tables and chairs arranged in rows around a central raised platform. It also has a table with a larger central chair flanked by two smaller chairs. There are additional chairs to the side as well as a second table with chairs on one side, facing the other table and chairs. Rose's Doctor greets the others, "Chancellor, Castellan." He takes their hands and shakes them as he greets them.

"Doctors, Rose, Mai Li," Romana says as she indicates the second table, "Please have a seat." She takes a chair from the side placing it opposite them at the same table.

"Our Doctor has provided us with a report on his findings concerning you two," she says. "We also have a copy of the transmission you made. By the way, your conclusions are correct; there is no damage to the fabric of reality.

"The Academy is reviewing the design work; it is extremely advanced. I understand it's your work, Rose?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's much more advanced than anything on Earth up till now. The knowledge could easily disrupt the flow of history."

"I know; that's why we've kept it quiet. Only the Doctor and I have full access."

"As for you, Doctor," Romana continues indicating Rose's Doctor, "we have questions about you as well. We have questions about how you came to exist and about your home universe."

"It's a long story… I'm fairly sure it goes back to the Time War. I _think_ the final events of it may have caused the split.

"I was helping to defend the Eye of Harmony," he says as he thinks back. "The Daleks overran our position. I died… regenerated… Rassillon… I… I was the only one who could end it… I watched Gallifrey burn." His voice has roughened and his eyes have grown haunted as he thinks back to the events. Rose reaches to take his hand. Shaking off the gloom of his memories, he continues, "So, what happened here?"

"We were able to keep the Daleks from gaining access to the Eye," responds the other Doctor. "It's taken a long time to rebuild."

Romana breaks in before they get too involved in discussing the split. "Doctor," she says, looking toward their Doctor, "you may leave. You can discuss things in detail with each other later to work out your theories. Right now we need to determine the appropriate action to take to enable Rose and her Doctor to be able to return home in a reasonable time."

Turning to Rose and her Doctor, she continues, "Do you know anything about the recent breakdown in reality? We were able to track it to an origination point in the Medusa Cascade, but then it stopped before we could determine the cause. It seemed to be inter-dimensional."

"It was the darkness," says Rose, breaking into the conversation. Romana looks at Rose in query. "The timelines converged on Donna Noble and the Doctor. The Daleks had created a reality bomb..."

"The Daleks! But they have been either destroyed or contained… I can see that there is a great deal to be learned from both of you. It could take months if we use normal debriefing techniques."

Coming to a decision, she asks, "Would the two of you consent to a memory scan? It would speed up the process tremendously."

"A 'memory scan'? That sounds an awful lot like a psychic probe," the Doctor says, surprised and angered at her suggestion.

"It uses the same equipment," Romana responds as she concedes the point, "but the procedure is very different. It is slower, but does not risk damage to the brain. We have been using it therapeutically now for several years. ...The Time War left a lot of scars. We needed to be able to access the memories that were causing them so that they could be healed.

"We already had the means to access the information with the probe. All we had to do was adjust the protocols and increase the safety mechanisms to remove the chances of physical damage to the brain. The process is now slower, but it is safer. The only damage that occurs now is in the memories that are brought to the surface and there are support mechanisms in place to help the patient to deal with them."

Looking at Rose, the Doctor says, "It's up to you. If you want to try the technique, then we'll do it."

Looking at him and studying his reactions, she asks, "Do you trust her?"

"I trust her not to knowingly harm another."

Thinking about it, Rose continues, "I… think… we need to.

"I've learned a lot about your people – just by learning about you. They're good people, by and large." He looks at her with a look that says that she doesn't know them at all if that is what she thinks. "They need to understand what has been happening so that they can make informed decisions."

Looking at Romana again, he asks, "Who would be the physician involved? I am assuming that there _are_ healers involved with the procedure."

"My husband is the leading physician for the technique. He would be my choice."

"And he is?"

"Galen. His name is Galen. I believe you knew him before the war."

"Yes, I knew him. He's an extremely gifted healer.

"You married him after the war?"

"No, I married him during the war," Romana says, smiling. "We have a daughter. She's about your age, Rose. In fact, I've agreed to allow her to be involved with you… as an unofficial guide – her idea. She's infatuated with the Doctor… _our_ Doctor. I've decided to indulge her this time.

"Actually, she wants to learn English as well, so I want her to practice that as well."

"We'll do it," says Rose, looking at her Doctor. "We'll agree to the scan."

"You're sure?" asks the Doctor as he turns to her.

She replies quietly, "As I said, I think we need to. Unless you don't think we should."

"I agree, I think we do. Even with…" He shakes off the mood. "Never mind." Glancing at Mai Li he adds, "We'll need to make sure Mai Li is cared for while we're being scanned."

Smiling, Romana responds, "That's not a problem. She can spend some time at the Academy. I daresay they'll be able to keep her out of mischief. And it would be an adventure for her."

There is a knock at the door. A young woman enters, "Mother?"

"Rianna," answers Romana, "this is the Doctor and Rose Tyler… from a different universe." Everyone looks from Rianna to Rose and back again, comparing. To Rose, she says, "When I met you, I wondered at how much you look like my daughter. Now, I see that you are nearly identical."

Rose gets up and goes to Rianna, saying, "Hello, Rianna, I'm Rose. Nice to meet you." She takes Rianna's hand and shakes it, then gives her a quick hug.

"H… hello," she answers tentatively. She looks toward her mother with a look that asks 'why do we look alike?'

Romana smiles, saying, "You could be twins."

"Rianna," Romana continues, "could you show them to their quarters?"

"No problem, Mum."

She leaves with guests in tow. She makes small talk all the way to their quarters.

They find their things already in their quarters when they arrive along with dinner. Rianna shows them around, showing them the bedrooms, sitting and dining areas, and the bathrooms; and then leaves them saying that she'll be back in the morning.

"It's well appointed," says Rose as she explores the rooms, taking her bag into one of the bedrooms. As she comes back out, she says, "Mai, why don't you take your things into one of the bedrooms?"

"I get it," Mai Li says. "You want a few minutes alone." She heads into a bedroom with her things.

"There are some things the Doctor and I need to discuss, Mai," Rose replies.

"These are official apartments, normally assigned to visiting dignitaries," the Doctor says as he comes back out of the room.

"Rose, you weren't surprised when you saw Rianna," he adds.

"No. I… knew… that if one existed, the other did… Something the Tardis showed me. It's like she is who I would have been if the Timelords had survived the Time War… The changes I'm going through… I think they're part of it."

"You've known…"

"No, Doctor," she says going to him, "I suspected, but I didn't _know_." She takes his hands. "I _hoped_. I hoped it was true. You need _so much_ not to be alone."

"So," he replies, "the Tardis decided to set things right." He takes her into his arms, holding her close. He caresses her hair, absently. "First you, then Jenny."

"Your daughter, created by a machine. I think the Tardis is telling you that you need a family… to anchor you… to help you be even better."

"You may be right." He continues to hold her.

All of a sudden, Rose asks, "Can you tell us apart?"

"Hmmm?" he replies, distracted.

"Can you tell me apart from Rianna? From what I've seen, we're identical, like you and your original."

"Yes, you seem identical… But when I look into her eyes, I see innocence. She has been protected her entire life. When I see her, I see you as you were when we first met.

"You have grown so much since then. When I look into your eyes now, I see the events of your life reflected. You have had to make hard decisions, knowing that you have to live with those choices, she hasn't. Those choices have made you who you are.

"You've known… joy… rage… grief… love. They've shaped you, made you who you are today.

"More than anything else, I see your love when I look into your eyes." He kisses her. She returns it, throwing everything that she feels for him into it.

When the kiss finally ends, she lays her head against him while they still hold each other a while longer.

They finally separate. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day," the Doctor continues. "We should eat, and then get some rest." Noticing Mai Li looking into the room, the Doctor says, "You can come back in if you want, Mai, instead of hanging about the doorway."


	9. Memories

Rose and the Doctor are eating breakfast the following morning when there is a knock at the door. Mai gets up to answer it as she is eager to visit the Academy. Seeing Rianna when she opens the door, Mai asks, "Are you going to bring me to the Academy today? There's so much I want to see! I've never been on another planet before…"

"Mai!" Rose chides with a smile as the Doctor watches with laughter in his eyes. "Let her get in the door first before you interrogate her about Gallifrey." Turning to Rianna, she continues, "She's excited at the prospect of learning about this place… Come on in, we're just finishing."

"I was asked to show you to medical on my way to the Academy."

Nodding, the Doctor rises from his seat and leads the way to the door. As he reaches the door he says, "Allons y!"

"Doctor, she's supposed to be learning English, not French."

"It's still an Earth language." He smiles as they start out.

They reach medical and are met by Galen. "I've got them, Rianna. You can go ahead and go to your classes after I'm done scanning Mai Li. She's expected at the Academy this morning." Mai's face brightens when she realizes that she's going to have her wishes granted.

Turning to Rose and the Doctor, he continues, "Hello. I'll be in charge of your medical needs while you are here as well as the memory scans. If you'll come with me we'll get started." He leads them on to an examination room.

As they enter the room, Galen says, "We'll start with Mai Li, so that she can be excused to go to the Academy. Just step into the scanner. It'll give us a base-line for your medical history." Seeing the apprehensive look on her face, he adds as he smiles in reassurance, "There won't be any needles or anything else. It's just a scan." Once she steps into it, he proceeds with the scan, completing it in just a few minutes. Looking up at her, he says, "That's it. You're done now. You can go with Rianna. They'll have everything you need at the Academy… You'll be staying there while Rose and her Doctor are busy with everything we've got to do."

Rose adds, "You'll be with kids your own age. Go and have fun."

"They're Timelords too?" Mai Li asks.

"Yes, they're Timelords too, or they will be once they grow up," the Doctor replies. Mai Li nods as she leaves with Rianna.

Once they are gone, Galen says, "If you will step into the scanner, Doctor, we'll get started." The Doctor does so. Rose goes over to look at what the scan says. After a few minutes the scan is complete and Galen starts to correlate the scan with previous information on the Doctor. The genetic information is a match to their Doctor's except for those things affecting the way he looks. It also shows Galen that his DNA is entirely Timelord.

"Is the scan complete?" the Doctor asks.

"Hmm? Oh… yes… I'm just going over the results. You can leave the scanner."

The Doctor comes over to look at the data. "It's the same as I was able to work out on Earth. I have copies of our medical information on this crystal," he says, pulling out the crystal. "You should be able to access any of it that you need. Do you have a reader here?"

"Over there," he says pointing toward a desk.

The Doctor goes over and inserts the crystal into the reader, then accesses it to download the required information. With minor adjustments, he is able to enable the data to be accessed by the system. When it comes up on the screen, Galen comes over to look at it.

"You have fairly complete records, especially those that are recent. Those are hers?"

"Yes. I had to be strict with her about it. You can see that the recent information is much more complete and regular. Early on, the data is very haphazard. They didn't know what they were looking at in the data and had no idea what was missing. Not only that, but she hid what was going on from everyone as much as she could."

"And that was before you arrived?"

"Yes… If you will look here," the Doctor says, pointing out the data from the past few days, "she had a biological crisis. The percentage of DNA that changed within a 24 hour period increased dramatically. It slowed back down after, but…"

"Well, then, Rose," Galen says as he looks at her, "it's your turn for the scanner. Could you please step into it?" As she does so, the Doctor makes an adjustment to the program to improve its performance with her data.

Galen notices the changes as he starts the scan. "What did you do?"

"I increased the resolution of the scan so it can show minute changes in her physiology and the progression of changes in her various systems."

"Rose," Galen says, "you can step down now. With what has been provided to us, we should be able to estimate when the changes will complete. With what I have seen, so far, the changes seem to be exponential in nature."

"It is," she replies. "And I'm starting to enter a point where the changes will… avalanche… It's the best term I can come up with."

"You understand what is happening?" She nods.

"She determined the progression faster than I did," the Doctor says.

"Well," says Galen to Rose, "we don't want to trigger a crisis, so we'll take your memory scan slowly. Doctor, we'll be able to take yours at a normal pace as your physiology is not changing.

"If you'll come with me, we'll get started."

They enter a room appointed with a reclining chair and monitor. The scanner is built into the chair and designed to intrude as little as possible. There is a desk with items laid out on it. Other medical paraphernalia is scattered around. "We've set up for recording the memories. We'll get you started in here, Doctor. Rose will be in the next room." He starts setting up the scanner for him, calling up the earlier physiological scan for reference.

As Galen finishes preparing the scan, he tells the Doctor, "Doctor, I want you to think back to the Time War."

"How far do you want me to go back?"

"Doctor?" Rose comments. "You told me that you found the Master at the end of the universe in our home dimension. Where is the Master in this dimension?"

"Good question. Well, Galen, where is the Master here?"

"Actually, he's active in our society now, much as your own counterpart is."

"Then I think that is _when_ in the Time War I have to go back to – to when I got back with the Master's remains – at least those parts that I know."

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Rose asks. "I know how…"

"Rose, I would like nothing else, but…" the Doctor replies.

"But," Galen continues, "once the scan is started he won't be aware of the here and now."

"Then I'll stay while it's started… to hold your hand." She smiles as she takes his hand and kisses his cheek.

"Very well," Galen responds, seeing the obvious affection between the two of them. "After his scan is started, then we'll get yours started.

"Now, Doctor, go back in your mind to the point in time that you have selected."

"I've selected just after I was sent to try to stop the development of the Daleks, at the beginning of the Time War… before the true horrors began."

"Fine. Then go back to that time. Take down your shields – I know you have them. It's the only way someone as telepathically sensitive as you are can stay sane. If they aren't down when we start the scan you'll end up with one hell of a headache. The room is shielded so you won't be affected by anything outside of here."

The Doctor composes himself and relaxes his shields, organizing his memories for the scan. The equipment is turned on; he closes his eyes, and starts to relive his past. His awareness of his surroundings fades as he continues deeper into his memories.

Galen touches Rose's shoulder to get her attention and says, "We need to get your scan going as well. He's not even aware that you are here now."

"I know," she responds. "He's starting to relive the Time War. At least later he'll have some pleasant memories mixed in. He… he deserves so much more… both he and his original." She places a light kiss on his brow, knowing that he's not aware of the touch, but trying to comfort him none the less.

"Let's go, then."

They get to the adjoining room; she gets into the apparatus while he starts to set the parameters of the scan. He connects her to the equipment as he prepares her for the scan.

"I'm going to tell you the same things that I told the Doctor. I don't know if you have shields, but I'm going to assume that you do. I need you to relax them."

"Alright, but I don't know much about it yet. The Doctor's been trying to teach me how to shield my mind, but I haven't had a lot of practice. He says that I need to practice more. Can you talk me through it?"

"If you just relax and think about opening a door into your mind, you should do fine. We'll be taking your scan much more slowly. I don't want to risk you going into a biological crisis. As a result, we will be monitoring you very closely."

"And the Doctor?"

"We are monitoring him also, but he's not susceptible to a crisis situation like you are. Now, I want you to think back to when you first met the Doctor. Recall those memories."

"He blew up my job," she says with a smile as she remembers.

"Back to the topic. The equipment will record them as images, so the more clearly you can recall them, the more easily the equipment will detect and record the images. Once the process is started, it will pull you through your memories to the present time."

"So, if I show the scanner the images the same way I show my little brother I should do ok?"

"Your little brother?"

"When I tell him bedtime stories. He likes adventures. I tend to get caught up in telling the story and sometimes show him instead of telling him. The Doctor said he was glad my mum didn't walk in on me. He said he could catch images clear across the room. That's why he's been trying to teach me to control my mind."

Nodding, Galen replies, "If you could do that now, it should go smoothly."

Rose nods and collects her thoughts about the day she first met the Doctor. She forms the image in her mind then projects it the way she would for her little brother.

Galen is surprised when he receives an image of shop window dummies in a storeroom in a basement in his mind across the room. Colors, smells, and feelings are present as well. The complexity and sharpness of the image as well as the strength is unusual, especially for someone who is virtually untrained. He tells her, "You don't need to be quite so… loud. Just hold the image in your mind."

"More like when I show the Doctor what I see in the vortex? He tells me to just hold the image in my mind and that he will be able to see it just by holding my hand."

"That sounds more like what I would like you to do." He checks the imagery that the equipment is collecting as he catches his breath to recollect his thoughts. "Now relax and let the equipment guide you through your memories."

As she does so, she also becomes unaware of her surroundings, reliving both the good and bad memories.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the equipment notifies Galen that her scan is nearing the present time. He arranges for a restorative drink and a meal to arrive for her and goes to disconnect her from the equipment. He has spot checked the data from both her and the Doctor, finding that all of it seems to be usable, but that it will probably take a long time to correlate due to the quantity of information.<p>

He arrives in the scanning room with Rose just as the scan is completing. As he is disconnecting her from the machine, she slowly regains awareness of her surroundings. He says, "Good morning."

"Morning?"

"You will be disoriented for a bit as your memories start to settle into the background again."

She tries to sit up, falling back into the chair. "Dizzy… I feel like I've had one too many."

"That's not an uncommon reaction. Here, drink this," he says as he hands her the drink. "It'll help." She takes it and drinks.

After a few more minutes, she starts to feel better. As she gets up, she asks, "How's the Doctor?"

"He's doing fine," he reassures her. "I'll take you in to him once you're a little bit steadier and eat something. Let me check you over." He starts to scan her with a portable device. Once he is done, he says, "Everything looks fine. We managed to keep your metamorphosis stable during the scan. We've started to run some simulations on your genetics. It looks like you'll biologically be Gallifreyan when they complete."

"I know... He needs..." She looks Galen in the eye, gauging his reaction before she continues. "He needs me to become a Timelord. Our universe needs us to bring back the best of them. Otherwise..." Seeing that he is politely listening to her in case she wants to continue, she decides to add, "Otherwise everything heads into chaos. There will be so much pain. This universe needs the Timelords to be active also. You need to be a force for good, you can't just continue to sit in your ivory towers and watch. You'll end up in the same position as our universe if you do."

"Why do you say that?" he prompts, curious as to why she is saying this.

"It's something I saw when I merged with the Tardis... She showed me what she saw. The Doctor says that she's got a mind of her own." Rose smiles at the thought. "I agreed to the changes, surrendered to what was needed. I think that's when I started changing. It wasn't much at first, but my Mum noticed that I had started changing. She told me that I even looked like him right before I got trapped here. Another time, he asked me how long I was going to be with him and I told him 'forever'. I don't think he believed me.

"The Tardis showed me Rianna and Romana too. I think she is who I would have been if Gallifrey had survived in my home universe. I didn't say anything at the time because it wasn't important.

"Please don't tell the Doctor anything about what I said. I don't want him to worry any more than he does already about what's happening. And it's not the right time yet for him to know everything about why I accepted the challenge. I'll know when it is. He doesn't know everything the Tardis showed me. It took me a while to understand it." She gets up and heads over to the food.

"When can I see him? Can I sit by him?"

"He still won't respond to you as his scan is still going, but you can sit with him if you wish." They go into the other room. She brings breakfast with her.

Rose pulls up a chair and sits next to him, taking his hand and holding it against her cheek. "I'm sorry," she says, so quietly that Galen doesn't hear, "I know this has got to be so hard for you… reliving the war." She then smiles as she catches a glimpse within her mind of what he is now reliving, realizing that although there is still some pain to be relived, he is past the Time War. To Galen, she says, "He's past the Time War now."

"Past the Time War?"

"Yes, he's remembering our times together. I can show you… Take my hand."

He does so and Rose shows him the images currently going through the Doctor's mind. She then breaks it off, releasing both his hand and the Doctor's hand. "He's reliving our first encounter with the Slitheen right now."

Galen looks at her, surprise evident. Her sensitivity to the Doctor's thoughts is remarkable, much more than he had expected. Her ability to work with them, even more so. "I think we may have to consider having your telepathic abilities tested… Are you empathic as well?"

"He says I am," she says, indicating the Doctor. "I don't know, though. I've never felt as though I were." She takes the Doctor's hand again, just holding it.

The door opens and Romana steps in. "How are the scans going?"

"Her's is complete. His is about three quarters through."

"Rose," she says, "I'd like to show you something. Could you come with me?"

"But…"

"He'll be ok. He's in good hands and I really need to show you this."

"I want to be here when he's brought out of the scan."

Smiling, Romana replies, "I'll see to it myself. Besides, I'd like to get to know another of the Doctor's companions. We need to go if we're to get back by the time he wakes." They leave after Rose kisses the Doctor's cheek again.

"Do you know Sarah Jane?"

"I know of her, but, no, I've never had the pleasure of meeting her. He dropped her off back on Earth before he came back to Gallifrey when he was recalled at that time. He wanted her to be able to remember the time they spent together. The High Council would have required her mind to be wiped if she had been brought here."

"I've met her. At first I was hurt… he had never even mentioned anyone else… and I had never thought… Then I realized that there had to have been others. At one point, he walked in on Sarah Jane and me comparing notes on him. We were laughing… I still like her and consider her a friend. I'm glad I met her." Rose smiles as she recounts her encounter with Sarah Jane.

They continue talking as they walk until they reach their destination, passing shops and restaurants until they reach the edge of the city. A little bit outside of the city, they reach an area that is slightly bowl shaped with a large ring in the center of it. Inside the ring, a changing display of light and energy can be seen with ripples and eddies moving throughout. "Is that the time vortex?" Rose asks as she sees what they have been walking toward and recognizes it.

Nodding, Romana replies, "The Untempered Schism. We're brought here as children to view eternity for the first time."

"It looks like what I see when I look into our dimension cannon."

"What do you see when you look into it?"

"I see the same things I see when I look into the cannon… I can see timelines, events, the same things I see all of the time now, but more clearly, just like with the cannon. I can see what needs to be…"

"Can you show me?"

"Give me your hand," Rose tells her, reaching for her hand.

Romana takes her hand. Rose continues, telepathically, '_I'll show you the Doctor's timeline first_.' She shows her the timeline, starting with the present and tracing it back through the Time War. She is able to point out the regenerations and other items of interest including the split in the dimensions. She then goes back to the present and continues forward, taking a side trip into Donna's timeline. Rose shows her own time line as well to Romana.

She then goes into the far future and shows her the beginnings of what will happen in her original dimension both with and without the Timelords being reestablished, telling her that she has not shown this to the Doctor as she is still confirming its meaning. To look much further is disturbing to her on the time line without Timelords.

'_Is there anything else you would like to see?_' she then asks. Romana withdraws her hand.

Smiling, she replies, "No, thank you, but I think I understand _you_ much better. You are definitely unique. I can see why he was drawn to you.

"You have already been functioning as a Timelord, even without formal training. And you've been doing it well."

"Only because I've had to. I had to straighten out Donna's timeline. I couldn't tell her anything… She wouldn't have understood. It was one of the most difficult decisions I've ever had to make. She had to die in her alternate reality to reestablish her true reality. She was that important to the events happening. She was necessary to keep the stars from going out." Realizing that it took much longer to show Romana what she needed to see than she thought it would take, Rose says, "This took longer than I thought it would. Can we go back now? I'd really like to be back when he wakes. He needs someone..."

Realizing that it is starting to get dark, Romana replies, "Yes, we should. The Doctor may already be coming out of the scan by the time we get back."

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the scanning room, the Doctor is already conscious and drinking a restorative drink. He smiles as he sees Rose.<p>

"I took her to the Untempered Schism. It took longer than I thought it would," Romana states in explanation

Rose goes to him and takes him into her arms, hugging him as tightly as she can. He returns the hug. They are drawing comfort from each other in the contact.

"You both need to get some sleep," Galen tells them. "We'll walk you to your quarters and arrange for dinner to be delivered. You're more fatigued than you realize." They leave medical after arrangements are made for meals to be delivered through the next day.

When they reach their quarters and enter, Galen tells them, "You both need to relax and get some sleep. Dinner will arrive shortly. Then you are to go to bed. You're both out on your feet, but it's nothing that about sixteen hours of sleep won't cure, even if you don't realize it yet."

"Thank you," says Romana. "And thank you, Rose, for showing me what you see when you look into time. The analysts are already starting to go through the collected data." Looking at the Doctor, she adds, "Rose showed me where the dimensional split seems to have occurred. Now we will know more about where to look for the changes.

"Doctor, I want to thank you for your trust."

"I'll be by in the morning to check on you," Galen informs them. "Romana, we need to go. Let's let them get some rest." They open the door to leave and see that dinner has arrived. "Just set it on the table," he tells the caterer. "Rose, Doctor, go ahead and eat while it's hot. You can talk for a while if you need to, but you both need sleep. I would recommend that you share the same bed. You'll anchor each other's dreams."

The Doctor looks at Galen, scandalized, as Galen leaves with Romana.

Ignoring the byplay, Rose goes over to the table, checking on the food. "It smells good. I don't know about you, but I'm starved! Come on over and eat." She sits and starts to serve. The Doctor joins her, helping her. "There's an awful lot here."

"We were in those scanners for over a day and need to rebuild our reserves. This will help us. You'd be surprised at how hungry you actually are."

"We can talk for a bit after we eat, if you'd like," she adds, as she starts eating.

As they finish eating, the Doctor suggests, "Why don't you get ready for bed. I'll get things picked up."

"I'll be back when I've changed." She gives him a quick kiss as she leaves.

When she comes back in, he is sitting on the sofa. She sits next to him and takes his hand. "I'm so sorry you had to relive your memories of the Time War." She gently reaches to brush his hair out of his face.

"Don't be. You aren't to blame for the war." He reaches up and takes her hand, gently kissing the palm. "It may actually be a blessing in disguise."

"But…"

"Rose, I hadn't really dealt with those memories. Now I have to, but I have you to help me." He hugs her close, just holding her as he starts to deal with his memories. As he holds her close, he finally starts to come to terms with the decisions he had to make to save time itself. Tears come into his eyes as he remembers all of the losses, his home, his family, his friends. He hugs her more tightly, resting his head on her shoulder as he quietly mourns. She rubs his back, gently encouraging him to continue.

Finally, the grief is purged for now. He starts to pull away from the hug. "I'm sorry; I've been so wrapped up in…"

"You've needed to grieve. You lost everything when _your_ Gallifrey died." She is still comforting him, holding his hands. "Sometimes… sometimes it helps to have a shoulder to cry on.

"I saw the way you looked at everything when we got here. It wasn't... There are differences. It's the same as when you look at Rianna. You see the differences between what you knew and what's here, now, in this universe. This one seems to be more like what you've wanted to remember..."

"Rose, I've never..."

"I know ...and I haven't pushed. When I first met you, I didn't know you well enough. Then, it just wasn't important enough for me to get at the answers; I knew you would talk when you were finally ready. Then... Then I was trapped here, where I couldn't help you when you needed the help.

"You never talked to the others about it at all, did you?"

"No... I told them about the war, but not about what I had to do... But you've _seen_ it, haven't you?"

Nodding, she replies, "I've seen that all of time centered around you; you were _the_ causal nexus at that point in time. You did what you had to do, and at _such_ a cost. It's no wonder you never want to talk about it. The wound to your hearts is still open." She gently puts one hand on the center of his chest. He looks at her in wonder, realizing that she is the balm that he needs; but he also knows that she needs time to deal with the memories that have been opened up for her as well and that they are both tired.

"I'm fine, for now... What about you? How are you doing?" He gently squeezes her hand as he takes her other hand in his again.

"I'm alright. I've got you." She snuggles up next to him, smiling. It is a quiet moment. She continues to relax, slowly starting to relax into sleep.

"Rose," he says quietly, "Rose…"

"Hmmm?"

"We should both go to bed… Do you need help?"

"I'm fine right here." She is dropping off to sleep.

"Come on," he says as he rises. He helps her up and walks her to her bed. As he tucks her in, he kisses her good night, lightly on the forehead. She is already asleep as he leaves the room, turning off the light. He continues on to his bed for the night.

* * *

><p><em>The Dalek fleet surrounds the planet. He has just regenerated, still unsure how he ended up in his Tardis, in space.<em>

_He is monitoring events, trying to learn the situation, hoping against hope that he will not have to use the Moment. The Eye of Harmony is taken, its defenders killed. Rassilon is in the Panopticon, trying to talk the other Timelords into ending Time itself. The Daleks can't be allowed to keep control of the Eye and Rassilon cannot be allowed to end all of time. He must take action, but there is only one action he can take. _

_In his Tardis, he uses the Moment. As the sun expands, he watches the Dalek fleet destroyed along with his home. Part of him dies with it as tears well in his eyes. "Goodbye." _

_The Dalek fleet surrounds the planet…_

Rose wakens, roused by the images she is receiving. It feels like she has been called. She can feel the pain in the images, knows that these images are at the heart of his pain. She gets up, following the images.

"Doctor… Doctor, wake up," she says as she shakes him. "You're having a nightmare." She continues to try to wake him, finding that she can't. She sits beside him and takes his hand, trying to comfort him as she tries to wake him.

She grows worried when she can't wake him. She cries quietly; she doesn't know how to wake him. She has tried everything she knows to do and is unsure how to contact anyone.

After a while, there is a knock on the door. She gets up and answers it. "I can't wake him," she tells Galen, worried.

They go in to check on the Doctor. Rose continues, "He's having a nightmare… It keeps repeating… I don't know what to do. I've tried everything I can think of." She takes his hand again as she sits next to him on the other side of the bed; she is trying to control her tears.

Galen sits next to him, setting his hands to either side of the Doctor's head. He closes his eyes, trying to break through and help him to wake. He finds that he can't get through.

Coming back out of the contact, Galen considers his options. "Rose, I want you to try to contact his mind. If this doesn't work, we'll have to take him to medical."

"What do I have to do?" she asks as she finally starts to get her tears under control.

"Place your fingers the way you saw me do." She does so.

"Now what?"

"Calm your mind, the way you've been shown by the Doctor," he tells her. He sees her start to breathe more slowly, calming her mind. "That's it… calm… you're doing fine.

"Now, can you tell me what you see?"

"I see a sun expanding, consuming the planet… It's his nightmare."

"Okay… try calling his name in your mind… That's it…"

"It's not working."

"Give it a bit. You're already farther than I could get. You're already past his shields. Try using his given name."

"But he's never told me…"

"Search your heart. I think you know it. It's not something he could tell you consciously. He's nearly hidden it from himself."

She continues to call to him within her mind, throwing her heart into it.

After a few more minutes the Doctor wakes. "Rose…"

She takes him into her arms, hugging him as tightly as she can, crying in relief.

"Rose… what's happened? You've been crying," he says as he wipes her tears.

"I recommended that you sleep together," Galen breaks in. "You obviously didn't."

"It wouldn't be proper, Galen," the Doctor replies. He is still comforting Rose's tears.

"I couldn't wake you," Rose says to the Doctor. "I was so worried."

"If Rose hadn't been able to get through to you, we would have had to move you to medical… Now, do as I say and sleep… Both of you."

Rose curls up next to him, asleep almost as soon as she lays her head on the pillow.

"I should…" the Doctor starts to get up.

"_No_, you are to stay in that bed, beside her."

"What?" Disbelief colors his voice.

"I said 'no', you are not to move her… or yourself. She can anchor your dreams… Keep you from getting caught up in a nightmare like that again.

"You've frightened her terribly. I don't know how long she was trying to wake you, but she's exhausted, emotionally and physically."

"But, we're not married. We're not even engaged..."

"Engaged?"

The Doctor smiles as he replies, "Not yet. I'm planning to ask her on Christmas."

"Doctor, you already share a bond very like a _spousal_ bond. She couldn't have wakened you without it. I couldn't get past your shields, she was already past them. Think about what _that_ means as you go back to sleep.

"Now, relax. Go to sleep." He pats the Doctor's shoulder as he gets back up. "She needs you as much as you need her." He leaves.

The Doctor covers Rose with the blanket. She curls up more closely to him, sound asleep.

* * *

><p>When he wakes up later, Rose is still asleep by his side. He feels rested and at peace. He gently takes his arm out from around her shoulders, keeping from waking her. He gently kisses her forehead, brushing her hair out of her face. He gets up and goes into the other room.<p>

He finds breakfast waiting and helps himself. He then takes out the computer and starts to run his program on it to continue imprinting the genetic codes onto the crystals for the engagement ring for Rose.

At the knock, he gets up and answers the door.

"Good morning, Doctor. I see you are doing much better. How is Rose doing?"

"She's still sleeping. She'll never admit it, but she has a tendency to push herself too far."

Chastising the Doctor, Galen says, "She was trying to wake you from _your nightmare_ last night, Doctor. _That's_ what exhausted her. Last night, _of all nights_, you needed to _sleep_ with each other. I told you that. Now, let me check her over." He goes into the bedroom and checks Rose, finding her sleeping normally. "She's looking better than she did this earlier this morning.

"Now, what is it that you are working on there?"

"The stones for an engagement ring. I'm encoding our genetic patterns into them, along with the extrapolated possibilities for our combined DNA once she's done changing.

"I also have the band ready to mount them on."

"I wanted to talk to you. I've been going over the genetic information on both of you. Your problem is essentially a regeneration error – it can be corrected. With your permission, I can set it up for tomorrow."

"Also, as for Rose, every indication is that she will genetically _be_ a Timelord and will be able to regenerate once the changes are complete and she is exposed to the Eye of Harmony. In the meantime," he pulls a medallion out of his pocket, "I have this for her to wear. It will monitor the changes, alerting us to any sudden variations. We'll have a monitor ready for you to take back with you by the time you go back to Earth."

Getting down to business, the Doctor asks, "What's on the schedule for the rest of our time here?"

"Well, for tomorrow, the Cardinals at the Academy want to ask Rose some questions about her work. They've been reviewing it since we received the copy of it. There are sections that they do not understand. I think they're hoping she can explain it in terms that they _can_ understand.

"That might be a good time to work on the ring. That is if you don't want her to know about it yet. That's also why I suggested having the regeneration repair done then as you won't have anything scheduled until later. You can also help me run through some simulations on her.

"Then there is nothing scheduled the next day, but there is a council session the following day after that. They want a chance to ask questions about the results of the memory scans.

"The following evening, there is a formal reception."

"No… Is there really?" the Doctor comments, not particularly enthusiastic about a formal event. "We would be going back home the following morning, then?"

"Yes."

Galen looks in on Rose again before he leaves, reassuring himself on her condition. "She should be waking soon… at least within the next few hours. Right now, she's resting easily. If you and she feel up to it later, take a walk, try just being with her. I've seen how you look at each other," he smiles in reassurance. "Put a bit of romance into your lives. And don't look at me like that. Romana told me how 'prim and proper' you can be. …Actually, she said that you run away from love as fast as you can - a confirmed bachelor. From what I've heard, I'm surprised you haven't run from her."

"What if it were your daughter I was courting?"

"If you had won her heart the way you have obviously won Rose's, I would encourage the relationship. As it is, my daughter has her sights set on your other self here."

"If Rianna is anything at all like Rose, she will fight for what she wants," the Doctor replies with a chuckle. "I wish her luck. I remember myself then, I was even more 'prim and proper' than I am now." He smiles as he remembers how straight-laced he has been through all of his incarnations. "It's also easier to remain friends when there are no 'entanglements'."

"Doctor, right now, I would say that you are very 'entangled'."

"I know. I didn't set out to fall in love..."

"But you did?"

"Yes... I..."

"Doctor, keep in mind, right now, you anchor each other in the here and now. That anchorage is what you need until the memories recede more. All I am asking you to do is to _sleep_ together, nothing more. I would rather not use medication to help you deal with the memories.

"Good day." He leaves.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Rose finally wakes. "Doctor?" she calls. "How did I…?"<p>

The Doctor gets up and goes to her, sitting on the bed beside her. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Galen dropped this off for you to wear."

"What is it?'

"It's set up to monitor your physiology." He helps her to put on the medallion. "Are you hungry?"

Thinking about it, she replies, "Yes. I am."

"You were up with me last night." She nods. "How long were you up?"

"I don't know. A few hours, more or less. I couldn't wake you… You were caught up in a nightmare. I think it was when your home world was destroyed. Just thinking of what I saw of it gives me the shivers."

"I'm sorry." He reaches over and gives her a hug.

"It's not your fault. The true horror is what you endured. The Time War didn't just cost you your home, did it? The Daleks destroyed every world where your people lived. You lost everything." He can't believe the compassion in her voice as she speaks of the events involved.

"Yes, they did," he continues. "The Timelords only lived on Gallifrey, my home world, but Gallifreyans lived in six other systems, with very few exceptions. The Daleks destroyed all of them."

"Your granddaughter – she lived on one of those worlds, didn't she?"

"Yes," he replies with melancholy in his voice and a sad smile on his face. "I had left her on Earth, in the future. She deserved to have a _time_ to call home. She had fallen in love. She moved back to one of our worlds later."

"You were there when that world was taken by the Daleks, weren't you?"

"Yes. She was a Timelord, but had rejected that way of life. She loved Earth as much as I do. She was much like me. She ended up marrying a human. She was happy. She had children and grandchildren. I loved them all. I went mad with grief when they destroyed the world… I destroyed the Daleks there in return." He is crying as he remembers.

"That's why you've had so much trouble. When you met me, you were afraid to get that close to anyone again. You were afraid of being hurt like that again."

"Yes," he says gruffly through the tears. "That's why…"

Rose takes him into her arms, just holding him close. "That's why you had so much trouble telling me you loved me," she says as she thinks about it. "Even when it was obvious to everyone else who met you." She lets him continue to grieve for his lost family, letting him start to heal by purging the emotions.

He finally stops crying, emotionally spent. He is still being held by Rose as he finally calms down enough to pull away. "Thank you," he says to her.

"You needed to cry. I don't think you've ever really allowed yourself to grieve for the losses you've suffered."

"No… First, there was too much to do to end the Time War. Then, I didn't want to think about it.

"Then I met you. You reminded me so much of everything I had lost that I tried to chase you away, telling you to forget me." He smiles, remembering, "You wouldn't let me chase you away. Instead, you absorbed the time vortex to get back to me, pouring its energy into the Dalek emperor to save me. After you were trapped in this dimension, you still fought to get back to me.

"You won my heart and I didn't even realize it until you were gone. That day that I sent the image to you, was one of the worst days that I've ever had as well. I realized what could have been and regretted that I had not told you how I felt. Then I ran out of time."

Rose reaches up to straighten his hair. He takes her hand as she does so, holding it near his cheek. "Rose… I…" he says as he considers asking her to marry him now rather than on Christmas. As he decides to wait, he gently pulls her into an embrace, holding her close. "I'm so glad I met you," he says quietly.


	10. Examination and Review

The following morning, Galen and Rianna are walking to the Doctor's quarters when Rianna asks her father, "Will I get a chance to watch her presentation?"

"I don't know, Rianna. That's up to your instructors. If they feel that you will learn something, I daresay that you will, along with any others who may benefit. I do know, that they generally allow any student who may learn something to attend."

Thinking about why she may be asking the question, he asks in return, "Why are you so anxious to be tested?"

"It's just... Rose is my age. She's already being tested and she hasn't even attended the Academy."

"She's a special case. She was raised as a human and still has that outlook on life. She's considered an adult in her society." They stop walking for a moment as they reach the door and Galen considers how to answer what she is really asking. "Rianna, from what I've heard about her work, it seems that her upbringing has given her an intuitive insight that we have lost over the years. I think they want to find out how much she understands of what she's been working with." With this, he knocks at the door and waits politely for an answer.

Rose answers the door, saying, "Come in! You didn't both have to come, Galen. Rianna could have shown me the way to the Academy. I want to check on Mai anyway."

"I came to ask the Doctor..." He sees the Doctor's head shake a bit and realizes that he does not want Rose to know why he is going to medical. "I came to ask him to help me with a simulation." Noticing that the Doctor is breathing easier, he comes to the conclusion that the Doctor is not ready for Rose to know about his entire reason for going to medical.

The Doctor picks up the laptop. "I'm going with Galen this morning, Rose. I have some additional information on the laptop and crystal that they can use. I'll see you later." He gives her a kiss as he leaves with Galen.

Once on their way to medical, Galen asks the Doctor, "Now, could you tell me why you don't want Rose to know about the treatment to correct the regeneration error?"

"Now is not the time to tell her. She needs to start concerning herself with her needs right now. I don't need her to be worrying about me. I'll tell her later, after... after she's done changing."

'It's your decision, but don't expect her to not be upset if you wait too long to tell her."

"I know it'll be a balancing act. It won't be the first one I've done."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Rose and Rianna are getting ready to leave, Rianna says to Rose, "We're expected at the Academy this morning. They've been reviewing your work and have some questions about it."<p>

"Let's go then. I might as well get this over with."

Rose and Rianna are met by an administrator when they arrive at the Academy. Rianna is dismissed to return to her classes as Rose is given a tour of the school, ending at the classroom where Mai Li is at the present time. Invited to enter, Rose goes in and sits in on the class for a few minutes. She finds that the class is discussing the nature of time and that Mai Li is holding her own in the conversation. As she watches the class for a time, the students start to notice that they have an audience and slowly quiet. The instructor decides to involve Rose in the class by asking her, "Miss Tyler, I understand that you are time aware and that you have travelled with the Doctor. May I ask how you view time?"

Turning to the administrator, Rose asks, "Do I have time to answer?" When the administrator nods, Rose continues, "My own time line is linear as I have to live moment-to-moment, but I tend to ascribe to the way the Doctor describes time – as 'wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey' and likens it to a ball of string – as there are often several ways to end up at a 'fixed' point in time. From my own experience, the fixed points must be maintained, even though the cost can be devastating. That's what I had to do to help stop the darkness – and it had to be done from my original universe – that's where the Daleks were. We've given a complete recording to the high council."

Looking at Rose in surprise, the instructor says, "We were trying to determine what action to take concerning the stars going out when it suddenly restored itself. I don't think anyone considered that it originated in a different universe. And the Daleks – are they still loose there?"

"They were destroyed in the Time War – mostly – in our universe. The Doctor doesn't like to talk about it, but, Gallifrey was also destroyed. The Doctor and I have had several run-ins with the Daleks since the Time War."

"I'm sorry. I can understand why he wouldn't want to speak of it," the instructor says. "Our Doctor lost all of his family as well. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose everything."

Rose asks, "Could you tell me what happened to the Daleks here?"

"They've been contained to Skaro and we maintain a watch on the planet."

The administrator breaks in, "We need to go, Miss Tyler. I was instructed to advise you on what to expect and to provide robes for you to wear."

Looking at her in surprise, Rose says, "Expect?"

"Yes," the administrator continues as they leave the classroom. "The normal procedure for a student going for their mastery is for the student to give an oral presentation of their project and defend it to the Cardinals. Surely they told you what to expect."

"Not a word. All they told me was that there were questions about my work… But that's okay. It'll be nice to explain what I've done to people who understand more than they do on Earth."

* * *

><p>At the Academy, later that morning, Rose is instructed to enter a presentation hall. As she enters, she sees several Timelords in formal robes and collars of various colors. An elderly man, in red and orange, greets her with a smile, "Hello, Miss Tyler. I'm Cardinal Octavius. Beside me are Cardinals Flavia and Maxim on my left, and Claudius and Liana are on my right. We'll be interviewing you about your work.<p>

"How much have you been told of the proceedings?"

"Just that you had questions about my work. I didn't know it would be formal," Rose replies as she indicates the robes she has been given to wear. "So, what do I have to do?"

Smiling, Octavius continues, "Students at the Academy present a work in their field of study when they complete their training. They must be able to defend it. That's all. Students are normally allowed to watch the proceedings, although we try to limit their exposure to anything of a sensitive nature. It's a learning experience that you would have shared in had you been taught here."

"So, what work do you want to know about?"

"We want you to discuss your work with the dimension cannon. The podium is set up to allow you to display whatever you need to.

"The students will be entering shortly. Why don't you get familiar with how things work?" Rose walks over to the podium and starts to familiarize herself with the controls as the students are brought in and seated.

"Hello," Rose says. "My name is Rose Tyler and I've been asked to discuss the dimension cannon that I've worked on at Torchwood.

"The dimension cannon is a device that is designed…" As she gets into the presentation, she discusses the general background on how it is designed to work and the improvements to the original design that she developed. She also discusses how it was discovered that it could be used to read time lines. As the examination continues, sections of her work are displayed for her to explain in further detail. Gradually, the more advanced students are allowed to ask questions. When the questions wind down, the students are asked to leave and return to their classes while Rose is asked to stay.

The Cardinals start asking her specific questions about her work, pointing out different sections as they work through it. As they run out of questions about her work, the Cardinals go on to some of the established work that they and other Timelords have done to determine just how much she does know and understand about time and space, since that seems to be where her expertise lies. She is able to improve on most of it, seeing past pitfalls and simplifying several equations to the consternation of several of them. Finally, they ask about the Skassis Paradigm, since it seems that much of her work incorporates elements of it. She explains her view that the time vortex is linked to it and then proceeds to show them how it is connected. This is where she loses most of them, as it seems to go against some of what they have learned about time.

It is early evening, while she is proving her point that the time vortex is a representation of the paradigm, writing equations on a board to demonstrate the link when she realizes something is wrong. "I've got to sit down," she says, dizzily. She barely gets to a chair and sits down when she loses consciousness. When they can't wake her they contact medical.

* * *

><p>At medical, the Doctor now has two hearts again just as his genetic pattern says he should. The simulations on the changes Rose is going through are running. He has been working on the engagement ring since then and is getting ready to mount the stones when the call comes in from the Academy. Looking at Galen, he asks, "What is it? What's going on? …Hold on… What time is it?" Realizing that it is evening, he adds, "Rose should have been here by now."<p>

Galen brings up the monitor telemetry on a screen and is quickly reviewing it to show the Doctor. "Rose has collapsed. The metabolic changes have increased and her brain function has gone irregular. Doctor, come look at this."

The Doctor joins him, quickly studying the results. "She's in a crisis. The last one she had, she was unresponsive as well."

Realizing that they need more than simple monitoring, Galen adds, "I'm going to have to set parameter limits to give us some warning of shifts in the rate… We'll transmat in and back. It'll save time." They leave to get Rose.

As they enter the presentation hall, the Doctor notices that Rose is slumped in a chair. Octavius is trying to wake her, but having no luck. As the Doctor strides purposefully toward them, he notices what is written on the board.

Galen reaches Rose and starts to check her over while the Doctor confronts the Cardinals, "The Skassis Paradigm? Whatever possessed you to ask her about the _Skassis Paradigm_!" he demands. "Of all the _stupid_…!"

"We wanted to see how much she understands of it. Her work seems to incorporate aspects of it. She's already answered all of our other questions we had. She said the time vortex is part of the paradigm."

"_She's_ part of it!" the Doctor continues angrily. Pointing toward what is being displayed as he gesticulates, he adds, "She's been part of it ever since she merged with the time vortex through the Tardis! It's _why_ she's changing!" Turning away from the Cardinals in disgust, he goes over to Galen, worried about Rose. "How is she?" he asks, much more quietly than he addressed the Cardinals.

"Unresponsive," replies Galen. "We need to get her back to medical. Everything is fluctuating. Something seems to have triggered this."

"I've got her," the Doctor says as he picks her up. Heading to the transmat, they transmat out.

* * *

><p>In medical, the Doctor places Rose in the scanner and starts a scan. He goes over to a terminal and starts looking at the data from the sensor that she is now wearing. "Something had to trigger this one," he says to himself as he studies the data. "No wonder it was taking her so long. What she's been doing is much more advanced than anything done here in a very long time."<p>

Galen comes over to help him. "Look at the brain wave readings. They're extremely elevated for a Timelord, let alone for a human or a half-blood. They drop at about the same time that she passed out." Pointing to a spike in the recording, Galen adds, "That may be the trigger."

"I wonder," replies the Doctor. He goes over to Rose, placing his hands to either side of her head. He clears his mind and mentally calls her name. After a few minutes, she starts to come around and he removes his hands. As she starts to open her eyes, the Doctor notices that her eyes shine with the same light that the time vortex has. It is dim, but definitely present. "Rest," he tells her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just rest. ...Release the energies." She closes her eyes as the glow starts to fade, returning to unconsciousness.

He goes back to Galen. He is outraged about what he saw in her mind. As he reviews what he saw he realizes that while she aptly defended her work and even showed them where their own work could be corrected or simplified, it became more of an inquisition by the end of the session. "I think I know what triggered it."

"What?" Galen asks.

"From what I saw in her mind and on the board… I _think_… that's when… they asked her about the Skassis Paradigm. That's what seems to have triggered this crisis. I think she linked in to the vortex to be able to explain it more fully, especially since they were skirting around the topic for a while. It looks like she was using it to simplify a number of the problems they asked her about."

"Skassis Paradigm? What's that?"

"It's a ...god maker. Solve it and you have the keys to time and space and life – to reality itself.

"She's told me that the time vortex is part of it… that it's why some of our science works. I know the vortex is involved with her physiology changing. Somehow, she's still linked in with it."

"So she has a crisis when she works with the paradigm?"

"Only last week, and this morning. She's been working with it for over a year, if you look at her work. Last week, I don't think it was triggered by the work, but working with it helped her to deal with the crisis. Today… I don't know… It's like I'm missing something… Something I need to understand." The Doctor lapses into silence as he thinks about it.

"I'll worry about it later. How is she doing now?"

"I've managed to slow the changes again. Her cellular energy readings are stabilizing. I want to keep her at least overnight."

"She probably won't wake before morning. Last week, she slept nearly thirty hours after the event. It takes a lot out of her." His concern for her shows in his voice.

Placing a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, Galen says, "You can stay with her if you'd like, but you need to get some rest as well."

Changing the subject, he asks, "So, how's the ring coming along?"

He smiles, "It's nearly done. I just have to mount the stones. I'll finish it in a bit." He pulls a chair over to her side and sits, holding her hand. Galen leaves, letting them be alone.

* * *

><p>Galen comes in a bit later, with Romana and Cardinal Octavius of the Prydonian Chapter. The Doctor stands, saying guardedly, "Good evening, sir."<p>

"You don't need to stand on our account, Doctor," Romana replies.

Octavius asks, "How is Miss Tyler doing?"

Obviously upset and angry about what he saw in her memories of the event, he replies tersely, barely holding his anger in check, "Better. She's sleeping right now. She'd have been fine if you'd not been interrogating her like..."

"Doctor, please accept my apologies. We had no idea that we would cause her to collapse.

"Galen, could you explain to me why she collapsed? One moment she seemed to be fine; the next, she said she was dizzy and needed to sit down."

"The Doctor is actually more familiar with what is happening than I am," Galen replies. "He's been building a case history."

Realizing that Galen is trying to lower the level of tension by getting the Doctor involved in something that is non-confrontational, the Doctor responds, still upset, but starting to think his way past the anger. "We should go into the room next door. I don't want her disturbed any more than necessary right now." They adjourn to the observation room next to where Rose is. Turning to the computer that they have been running the simulations on, the Doctor starts, "The short answer is that Rose is changing from human to Timelord.

"I've run genetic tests using every bit of genetic material from her that I could find to determine a timeline. It seems to have started very slowly at first, gradually increasing non-linearly. She was approximately fifty percent complete with the changes when she managed to get back to our original universe when the stars were going out. She was cheating the genetic locks to her lab except when she got caught and had to give another genetic sample to security to get her locks reset. She's reached about seventy percent complete as of right before we sent the message."

"Only a few months then, to go from fifty to seventy percent?" Romana asks.

"Yes, I'm not sure yet how much it changed as a result of this. Galen's managed to slow it back down..."

"Metabolic inhibitors," Galen interjects. "They seem to be helping for now, but I can't keep her on them. Her systems seem to be fighting them, so I don't know how much effect they'll have in the end." At this point, Galen goes over to the monitor to check on Rose's telemetry.

"It evidently took two or three years to reach the first fifty percent, but I'm not sure at this point.

"She periodically goes through a 'crisis', where everything speeds up for a time - that's what happened today, by the way. Those that I've witnessed have been documented. By her own admission, they have become more frequent. She needed over a day to recover from each of the last two.

"We've been running simulations on her today. What we're seeing is that once she reaches about eighty-five percent complete everything cascades to completion, nothing can stop it or slow it. It will take a tremendous amount of cellular energy, energy which she does not have at this time.

"Her last crisis should have been the last one that she had until she avalanched, but today..."

"Doctor, I truly am sorry that we have caused her difficulties.

"She handled herself in an exemplary manner in very trying circumstances. Her work is a masterpiece and far beyond anything accomplished here in ages, possibly since Rassilon himself. Not only that, but she understands what she is doing.

"However, she did embarrass the others," he says smiling. "I'm old enough, I don't care anymore, but it was interesting seeing them bettered by a child…" Noticing the look the Doctor is giving him at that reference, he adds, "And by our standards she _is_ still a child.

"The students are excited. They got to view the beginning of the proceedings. Even though they didn't understand most of what she was talking about, they could tell that she is very knowledgeable about what she has worked on."

Looking into the room, to view the subject of their discussion, he continues, "I was hoping to find her awake. I wanted to apologize for what she endured today and invite her to be one of us… to be a member of the Prydonian Chapter just as you are."

He returns his attention to the Doctor. "I realize that we crossed the line with you, Doctor. Your other self was just as outraged as you were when you found out what had happened. He berated us for our 'inquisitional' tactics. Your trust has been abused. I have no defense for our actions. All I can say is that we are sorry."

To Galen, he asks, "Can we get an intelligence test done when she comes out of it?"

"I ran one when I did the initial examination. Her potential is off the scale." The Doctor frowns as he looks at Galen in surprise.

"Then all she needs is the education." He turns back to the Doctor as he decides what must be done. "You've always been an able teacher. We'll provide the training materials. I don't mean to belittle her or her accomplishments, but she is still a child, although a very gifted child."

"In her culture, she's an adult, and she has acted as an adult in all of her actions. But I take your meaning," he says as he starts back in to sit beside Rose and take her hand again. He turns back at the door a moment to add, "Keep in mind that Earth science is nowhere near where her work is at. She has had to develop symbology and mathematics to describe what she is doing. That alone makes her work even more remarkable."

The Cardinal nods as he takes in the information. "A truly remarkable and unique young lady… Invite me to the wedding," he says as he leaves. The Doctor looks at him in surprise.

"Yes, Doctor," says Romana, smiling as she sees the look on his face, "it's that obvious.

"I must go, dear," she tells Galen as she leaves.

"Oh," adds Octavius as he leaves, "did you realize that her eyes glow when she works with the vortex?"

As the Doctor turns to enter her room, Galen says, "Doctor? You need to see this." Turning back, the Doctor goes to see what he is talking about. As he returns to the monitors, Galen shows him that the rate of change is picking back up again. "Is there anything more that we can do or will we have to let it run its course?"

"The crises have stopped on their own after several hours in the past." He thinks about his options, running his hand through his hair as he considers his options. He finally decides to try something. "Is there any tea around? Last time, it helped to regulate the synapses. It helped. The changes seemed to slow after a bit."

"I've something better," Galen replies.

He leaves for a few minutes, coming back with one of the headpieces for the memory scanning device. "I can program this to settle the brain pattern." When the Doctor looks at him strangely, he adds as he adjusts the settings on the device, "I told you that this was a medical device. It's one of the changes made to it. I would have used it on you that night you had the nightmare if she hadn't been able to wake you. If stopping the synapses from misfiring will help to stop this, then I'll do whatever I can to regulate them!" Once the settings are done, he takes it in and places it on Rose. As she settles into a normal sleep pattern, the changes slowly adjust to what has been a normal rate for her. As they check the status of the changes she has been going through, they find that her changed DNA has increased by a few percentage points.

"I'll re-run the simulations with the new data, Galen. Why don't you go on home and get some sleep? I'll stay with her."

Seeing that he is truly worried about her, he concedes the request and makes a suggestion of his own, "Doctor, you aren't indestructible. You need to get some rest as well."

"I will, I just want to get these runs started. Good night." He turns to the computer to start the simulations.

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Rose says as she wakes the following morning. "How did I get here? Doctor?" She looks around and sees him asleep in his chair. She tries to get up and falls back against the bed. She turns to the Doctor, managing to reach his hand. "Doctor?"<p>

"Ohhh," he groans as he wakes. "I have _got_ to learn not to sleep like that!"

"Doctor?"

"Rose!" he says as he sits up straight. He takes her into his arms, holding her as close as he can. "_Rose_." Everything he is feeling is packed into that one word. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"I was..." Recognizing the medical accoutrements, she asks "How did I get here?"

"Just rest. I'll get you something to eat. You need to rebuild your strength." He gets up to get something for her.

When he gets back, she opens her eyes again, smiling. He sets the meal at the desk and goes over to help her. "Come with me." He helps her over to the desk. When he sees how badly she is shaking, he helps her to eat and drink. When her meal is done, he takes her back to the bed, telling her to rest some more. She sleeps for a most of the day.

When she wakes again, later that day, she is doing much better. She sits up. Galen comes over to her. "Your energy levels are much improved, but still very low. How are you feeling?"

"What happened? How did I get here? Where's the Doctor?"

"First, the Doctor's asleep in my office. He was up most of the night sitting with you.

"As to what happened, you reached a biological crisis point, seemingly triggered by what you were doing at the Academy. We brought you here as you were unresponsive at the time. By the way, neither of the Doctors was happy about that. Our Doctor gave the Cardinals a piece of his mind about the inquisitional tactics that they used. Your Doctor… well, I've never quite seen the Doctor both angry enough to consider physical harm to another and worried to the depths of his soul like he was.

"Before I let you up, you are going to eat something, and then I am going to recommend rest and relaxation. I've gotten them to change the schedule a bit. You need more time to recover." He orders a meal brought in then starts to give her an examination.

The Doctor walks in as the food arrives and Rose sits to eat. She smiles warmly as she sees him. He comes over to her and gives her a quick kiss.

"There's enough for you, too," Galen tells him. "Sit down and eat. You both need to relax. Neither of you are to do any work tomorrow. Have a picnic or go shopping."

"I thought they had scheduled a question and answer session for tomorrow..."

"They rescheduled it and the reception. I told them that Rose was in no condition to answer questions after what she's been through. Romana's been checking on Rose all day. They've evidently got some questions for her that they feel only she can answer. I'm not happy about that. She needs sleep."

"I feel fine..." Whipping their heads around to face her, they both look at her disbelievingly. She becomes suddenly interested in her meal and doesn't comment any more.

"We are going back to our quarters when we're done eating and you are going back to bed," the Doctor tells her. "You're barely functional right now. I'm not sure that you shouldn't stay here tonight." Rose gives him a mutinous look.

"I won't keep you here tonight, Rose," Galen breaks in. "A short walk will probably help you to sleep better. Besides, you're both going to need formal clothing for the reception."

"Formal?" the Doctor complains as he makes a face. "Robes and collars?"

As Galen indicates the affirmative, he says, "Romana has already ordered them.

"The high council is covering all expenses within reason, so shop for souvenirs or gifts. Just do _not_ do any work.

"If you would like, I can send Rianna with you to show you around."

"That won't be necessary," replies the Doctor. Shaking his head, he exclaims again, "_Formal_?"

"Doctor," Rose says, "you look good in a suit."

"Formal robes are not a suit! And the _collar_!" He shakes his head as he thinks about it.

Breaking into the conversation, Galen says, "Once you're done eating, you may leave. In fact, I'll come with you. There are some things I still need to discuss with the Doctor."

During the short walk to their quarters, they discuss what is expected for the rest of their time there and learn that they will still be returned sometime on Christmas Eve. Rose realizes that there are evidently some things that they still need to discuss, but that they do not want to discuss it right then. She can only assume that it's about her and the changes that she is going through.

She realizes that the Doctor was right and that the short walk to their quarters has fatigued her when they arrive so she leaves them to discuss what they wish to talk about while she goes back to bed.

They sit and start to talk once they find her asleep in her bed.

"So, Doctor, I'm assuming that you've completed the ring?"

Smiling, the Doctor replies, "Yes, nothing that's happened has changed my mind." He starts to set his computer back up. He now has a program on it to monitor the sensor telemetry.

Galen sits quietly, understanding that the Doctor needs to voice his concerns, but that he is reticent about doing so.

"I…" the Doctor finally says as he sits in a chair across from Galen. "I ran the simulations again, taking the new data into consideration…"

"And…?"

"And without the necessary reserves, she'll… die. That's what the simulations show. I know she's not worried about the changes she's going through, but… She trusts what's happening. It's like she _knows_ that everything will turn out fine. She's seen _something_ in the cannon, but she hasn't said anything about it. …I just wish I could be as trusting as she is.

"This last crisis pushed her into where she would have been a month or two from now. I may not have time to teach her what she needs to know." Looking toward Galen as he continues, he explains some of his concerns, "There's so much about controlling the energies in our bodies that she doesn't know. She doesn't understand the first thing about shutting off blood flow to an arm or a leg to preserve life… She's never even played with Roentgen blocks. I've mentioned that she'll have to control her cellular energies as she completes her transformation and she told _me_ not to worry, that she'll be fine."

"So, in the meantime, you worry. You know how hard this has been on her recently, and don't understand why she's not worried." When the Doctor nods in response, Galen continues, "Talk to her. She needs to know how you feel."

"Actually, Doctor, I've run a few different simulations than you have. Her energy usage is not all that the simulations show, Doctor." When he sees that he has the Doctor's attention, he continues, "Her emotions are likely to be volatile until these changes complete. Her endocrine system is shifting into the normal for a Timelord, and her hormone levels are jumping around. I wouldn't be surprised if she starts producing reproductive pheromones soon; she's already producing reproductive hormones."

As the Doctor's eyes widen at the realization of what this means, Rose joins the conversation. "It's necessary." Galen turns in surprise; he had seen Rose already in the bed sleeping. She turns to the Doctor, trying to ease his worries. "I couldn't sleep... Time's not done with me yet, love. I _am_ the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I've told you that."

Understanding that Rose is getting the Doctor to talk about his concerns, Galen takes his leave. "I'll go; I can see that you need to talk."

Idly nodding at Galen's goodbye, the Doctor turns to Rose and asks, "What did you see? I know you saw something in the cannon about this."

"I can't tell you everything yet, it's not the right time. I can show you this, though." She sits beside him and takes his hand. Placing her other hand on his temple, she shares the image of a child. "Take a good look at her, love. This is why I know everything will be ok."

As the Doctor studies the image, he realizes that the girl has features from Rose and from him. "Rose, she's not 'fixed'."

"The only thing not 'fixed' about her is exactly when she will come to be," Rose replies right on top of his comment.

"It's my prerogative to be able to worry about you," he adds with a smile for her. "Now, you need to go back to bed."

* * *

><p>In the council chamber a couple of days later, the high council has assembled with Rose and the Doctor.<p>

Calling the session to order, Romana says, "The scans are remarkably complete. We are piecing together the history of your dimension from the collected data. In the meantime, some of us have questions about recent events.

"Rose, you have shown me the timelines that I requested to see in the Untempered Schism as well as several other things. Your understanding of what you see is exceptional, even for a Visionary. You would be an asset in our society with that alone."

"We can't stay," Rose answers. "I've shown you why. Please accept that." Her Doctor looks at her curiously as he wonders what she has shown Romana that she has not shown him.

"I understand and agree with your choice."

Rose's phone rings. She pulls it out. "It's Mum… I need to answer this. May I?"

"Of course," Romana replies.

She gets up and leaves the chamber, answering the phone, "What is it, Mum?"

"Could you bring some champagne or wine with you when you come? I want to make sure there's something nice for Christmas dinner."

"Fine, is there anything else? I am a bit busy right now."

"No, but I'll let you know if I think of anything."

"I don't have time to talk right now, Mum. I'll call you later." She hangs up and goes back into the council chamber. "I'm sorry. My mum doesn't know we're gone."

"I understand," Romana tells her, smiling. "You didn't want her to worry."

"Yes, she wouldn't understand."

"Then let us continue."

Several questions are asked primarily concerning the recent darkness and with the creation of the Cybermen on Earth. They answer them as fully as possible. Rose is then dismissed and is met by Rianna as she leaves. Rianna invites her to go shopping for a gown for the reception.

Within the council chambers, they continue asking questions of the Doctor, primarily about Rose, but including his other companions as well.

"When your companion, Donna, was in the alternate reality, you – well, Rose, described the actions that she took to correct the situation. What is your assessment of her actions?"

"I… I… haven't really thought about it," the Doctor responds. "But… looking back… she did only that which she must to set everything back to what it needed to be. She made the decision to act and proceeded to act even at the cost of lives. She acted as I would have – as a Timelord – understanding the consequences of action and inaction, accepting the responsibility.

"She didn't even say who she was. Donna was given a clue as to her identity to be passed on to me, but was never told her name. That was how I learned something was seriously wrong with reality – and that Rose is still linked to the time vortex."

"How did she become linked to the time vortex?" another councilor asks.

"Our encounter with the Dalek emperor. I had sent her back to her own time period and home on the Tardis. I couldn't let the Daleks gain control of that technology.

"She opened the console to gain access to the heart of the Tardis. She…"

"How did she know about the heart of the Tardis being accessible through the console?"

"An encounter with the Slitheen.

"Anyway, she looked into the heart of the Tardis, merging with it. She came back to me. She ended up pouring the energy of the time vortex into the Daleks. I took the energy into myself to save her life.

"I think it was then that she surrendered to whatever the time vortex, through the Tardis, needed of her. If she hadn't, she would have died. I still don't think it's done with her and neither does she."

"You regenerated at that time, didn't you? Not even a Timelord can withstand those energies."

"Yes. And then I lost my hand in a swordfight with the Sycorax. I grew a new one – I was still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration…"

Questions continue for several more hours, primarily about events concerning his companions, particularly Rose.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rianna takes Rose shopping for a gown for the reception. They finally decide on one in a classic design.<p>

"What chapter colors should it be in?" the shopkeeper asks.

Confused by the question, Rose replies, "I don't know. Rianna?"

"Check with my mother, the Lady Romana, she'll know," she tells him.

"It's for the reception tomorrow evening?" he asks.

"Yes."

"We'll deliver it to your quarters by mid-day tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Rianna orders one that is identical. It is a classic design that can be used for many different formal events. She wants to try to confuse the Doctors.

"So," says Rianna, "do you think the Doctor will like the gown?"

"Yes, he'll like the gown. I think either of them would like it." Thinking back to when she had first met him, she smiles. "It's very similar to the one I wore when we went to 1869 in Cardiff. He said I looked beautiful. You'll look just as lovely.

"He doesn't see me dressed up often; I normally dress to suit what I'm doing. Most of the time that means casual clothes."

"We could get a few more things while we're out. You're going to need shoes and other items to go with the gown. Mother said that I was to make sure that you have clothing to suit your station."

"My station?"

"You are to be accepted…" she reconsiders what she was going to say, "accepted into Timelord society. They've given up on getting the Doctor to wear anything but what he wants to. Mum says they'll be lucky to get him into formal robes.

"In the meantime, it means that we'll be shopping for more clothes for you," Rianna continues. They start to sort through fabrics and styles to find a few more items for Rose.

As they continue looking, Rose picks up a piece of fabric, saying as she smiles, "This would make a lovely wedding gown." The fabric is the weight of a spider's web and iridescent, running through the colors of the rainbow as it is moved through the light. It can be seen through as she places her hand under a section of it.

"Wedding gown?"

"Wedding gown. If he ever asks," Rose says wistfully.

"You could always ask him."

"It's his turn."

"You mean, you've asked him before?"

"Sort of… The Tardis had fallen in this hole during a quake… We couldn't get to it… We thought it was lost.

"There we were, sitting in the habitation section of a space base under a black hole, the Tardis seemingly lost, discussing how we were going to live. We started talking about houses and mortgages. I mentioned that we could share the mortgage.

"I think I scared him off. I didn't mean to. Then we got separated in parallel universes not long after."

"You loved him... even then," Rianna says realizing just how long Rose has loved the Doctor.

"I didn't start out to fall in love with him. I even had a boyfriend that I was serious about at the time… But… he showed me the wonder and the beauty of the whole of time and space. I outgrew my old life. I learned to take a stand when necessary… And I grew to love him. I didn't even realize it myself until faced with losing him as he faced the Dalek emperor. I couldn't let him face that alone."

"I wish…"

"You'll find a love like that," Rose tells her, smiling as she grasps her hands in encouragement. "Give yourself time, you're young yet."

"You could always get it for the future."

"It wouldn't be right.

"So, what does the stylish Time Lady wear?" Rose continues, distracting Rianna.

"Gowns are a must. Simple is fine. Trousers are not considered feminine, but are sometimes necessary. Work clothing tends to be utilitarian and functional."

"And colors?"

"Formal gowns are normally in Chapter colors; however some occasions may require other colors. Work and casual clothing tends to be individual preference."

"So, let's get a few things then," Rose says to Rianna as they leave.

They continue shopping picking out shoes and other necessary items for dressing for the reception. Then they shop for other clothing picking out several items from several different shops. Rose also finds a couple of items for the Doctor that she picks up and a few more small gifts for family and friends. She even remembers to get some wine for Christmas dinner.

* * *

><p>When they return to Rose's quarters, they find the Doctor already there.<p>

"You've been busy," he comments when he sees them come in with packages.

"How long have you been back here?" Rose asks as she sets down the packages.

"Not long. They had a lot of questions."

"I'll leave you," Rianna says as she leaves them. "Mum's expecting me for dinner."

"How about a picnic for dinner?" the Doctor asks Rose. "We can pick up what we need on the way."

"Sounds great," she says as she takes his arm. "So, where are we going?"

He smiles. "I know just the spot." They leave to get what they need.

On their way they get items for a very simple picnic, cheese, bread, glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What did your mum want when she called this morning?"

"She wants us to bring some wine or champagne for Christmas. I found some to bring home with us."

He smiles as he thinks of why the wine is needed. "I know just what to get." He orders a couple of additional items to be sent to their quarters.

They reach a clearing on a hillside outside of the city. There are trees with silver leaves all around. The grass is red and there is a stream that can be heard in the background. The sky is clear. The evening is warm and insects can be heard in the background.

"I used to sneak off from the Academy to come here when I was a boy. I'd watch the stars or go fishing. I never tired of it!"

"It's lovely!" Rose says.

"I thought you'd like it," the Doctor says, smiling as he spreads out his coat for them to sit on. "It's one of my favorite places near the capital. There are a few other places I'd like to show you, but they're on the other side of the planet." He has wanted to show her this spot in particular, especially since he found out that this Gallifrey survived.

They sit on the hillside and eat. Later, as they relax after supper, they lie back on the coat and watch the suns set. After dark, the Doctor shows her the constellations that he watched as a child. It is a quiet evening, Rose settles in to watch the stars.

"I've always been fascinated by them," he says. "I think I decided way back then that I wanted to see them all."

"900 years ago…"

"Just about. I've always found…"

"They are beautiful," she says as she snuggles against his shoulder. Gradually, she falls asleep watching the stars with the Doctor. He doesn't wake her and eventually falls asleep beside her.

* * *

><p>They wake with the sunrise, realizing that they fell asleep just watching the stars. They head back into the city, walking hand in hand, quietly content just to be with each other.<p>

They make it back to their quarters, stopping for breakfast on the way. When they arrive, they find Rianna waiting.

"Oh… hello," the Doctor says. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. I just came by to pick up Rose. We have an appointment to have our hair done for tonight… Mum set it up. We're to meet her there right after lunch.

"You haven't picked up the packages yet, I see."

"We…" Rose replies, blushing. "We went on a picnic and stargazing." Seeing the look on Rianna's face and the grin on the Doctor's face, she blurts out, "But nothing…

"Ohhh…" she says as she realizes that the Doctor is teasing her, she slaps his shoulder.

He lets out a chuckle and pulls her close to give her a hug. "I can still tease you successfully, can't I?" he says smiling. He kisses her forehead. She lifts her face to him, smiling.

At the knock on the door, the Doctor says, "Enter."

"I was told that these were to be delivered here," says a delivery person. He has got two parcels, Rose's gown and the items the Doctor ordered the evening before.

"Thank you," says Rose as she takes the gown and the parcel. She takes them into the bedroom as the delivery person leaves.

Rianna picks up the other packages and carries them into the bedroom. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"It's just…" replies Rose as she sits on the bed, frustrated, "I want… but he…"

This time it is Rianna's turn to redden in embarrassment. "I love him _so_ much," Rose continues. "I don't know if I could bear to lose him again. So, I let him go at his own pace.

"I've travelled so far… just to be with him. I… I have to let him take the time that he needs.

"He lost so much in the Time War. His home… his family… everything that he knew. I know that – here – Gallifrey survived, but I can see in his eyes that he sees differences… small, but there nonetheless."

"But now he's got you."

"Yes – now he's got me. But he was so afraid of feeling anything for so long. He's been so afraid of losing everything again.

"His original is still running – afraid of losing it all again.

"That's why we sent the message. To let him know that he has family and that he is not alone anymore."

"You're losing me. His original? I thought there was only him."

Rose smiles. "It's a long story… well, actually several long stories. He lost his hand, grew a new one, and then grew a new Doctor out of the cut off hand by channeling excess regeneration energy into it.

"He said… That is… the original… He said that the one he left with me was born in battle, like his previous self… that he was too dangerous to leave on his own.

"So he left him with me… here… to make him 'better,' when all I wanted was to be with him. They're both him… same memories… same… everything, but they're different too. It's been very confusing."

"And you know both of them."

"Yes… And I love them both… but I can't have them both," she says sadly. "And one of them will continue to be alone, when family is more important for him than ever."

The Doctor knocks at her door as he enters, saying, "I've got to see Galen at Medical. I'll catch up with you later."

Noticing her mood, he says, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing that can be fixed right now."

He walks over to her, smoothes her tears. "Rose…"

"Not right now… Go do what you need to… I'll be fine."


	11. Pomp and Circumstance

Dressed in an orange and scarlet robe and collar, the Doctor is walking with Galen near the entrance to the reception hall when the other Doctor steps up to him, also dressed in orange and scarlet robes. "I see Romana got you to dress formally as well," he says as he turns toward the now opening doors. "She still has to make an entrance."

"Doesn't she always?" Galen replies.

The Doctor looks toward the door and sees Romana, Rianna, and Rose framed by it. Romana is in the presidential robes of state while Rianna and Rose are dressed in identical gowns of a fabric that shifts from orange to scarlet the way that a flame does. The bodices cut just low enough to hint at a bosom and are fitted through the hips before the skirts flare out. The sleeves start on the upper arms, leaving the shoulders bare. The Doctor's jaw drops as he realizes just how beautiful Rose is, especially in that particular gown.

"Close your mouth," the other Doctor says with a chuckle. "You're gaping. Do you want to give us a bad name?"

As his eyes drink in her beauty, he remembers where he is, closes his mouth, and replies, "It's just..."

"They clean up nicely, don't they?" Galen teases. Walking up to his wife, he offers her his arm after giving Rianna a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Doctor," Romana comments with a smile, "the look on your face was priceless! Yours too, Doctor."

When Rose accepts his belatedly offered arm, she asks, "So, I take it you like my gown?"

"I think that's putting it mildly, Rose," Galen supplies as he realizes that both of the Doctors are speechless. "You're lovely, by the way, Rianna. I think that you've finally gotten the Doctor's full attention." She smiles at the compliment.

"I don't think I've ever seen them this tongue-tied before," Romana adds. The other Doctor offers his arm to Rianna in escort. She smiles shyly as she takes the proffered arm.

"I told you," Rose says to Rianna, "that he would be able to tell us apart."

"I wanted to try," she responds, smiling.

"You all look lovely," Rose's Doctor finally tells all three ladies while his eyes stay on Rose.

"Go ahead and mingle," Romana tells everyone. "The actual ceremony is in a bit."

"Ceremony?" Rose asks. She looks at the Doctor. "… What ceremony?"

He clasps her hand against his arm. "Nothing to worry about."

"What's with the collar?" she asks as she fingers it, feeling the design work embedded in it. "Why are they all different colors?"

Turning to her, he replies, "Different colors are associated with different chapters. There is overlap in the skills, but there are philosophic differences between them."

They continue speaking quietly together.

* * *

><p>After a bit, Romana indicates to the Doctor to bring Rose to the podium. "Rose," he tells her, "they're ready for us." She looks at him as if to say 'what?' He smiles in encouragement. "Come on." He leads her forward.<p>

The Cardinals are assembled on the podium. Cardinal Octavius says, "Doctor, could you escort Miss Tyler up here?" Both Doctors act, smiling.

The Cardinal continues, "Doctor," indicating Rose's Doctor, "Even though you are not from this reality initially, you are one of us as is your counterpart in every reality. As such, you do not need to be invested with the symbols of your office.

"However, Miss Tyler, you have already completed what classifies as a master work and then some. Even without formal training, you are functioning as one of us. So… it is my pleasure to see you invested with the symbols of your rank." A robe and collar in the colors of the Prydonian Chapter's scarlet and orange are brought out. Both Doctors help her into them. The Cardinal kisses her cheek in welcome.

"Thank you," she says, overwhelmed. "I don't know what else to say."

"You handled yourself well the other day," he continues as he smiles. "You understand what you have done and its application. You even showed several of us better ways of accomplishing what we are already doing. That in itself is going to take a lot of getting used to.

"We were rough on you, I apologize for that."

"It was necessary," Rose responds.

"No it wasn't. Not like that. We were inquisitional. That was inexcusable. All we can do is beg your forgiveness."

"Given, and freely," she says quietly, taking the Cardinal's hand and squeezing it as she kisses his cheek.

"Thank you," he returns. "Now," he says kindly, "Go and meet people. Have a good time." He places her hand back into her Doctor's, patting it.

As she leaves the podium, Rianna meets her at the bottom and hugs her in congratulations. "I'm so happy for you!" she says. "I didn't realize that your presentation was a master work. I'm still not sure what it was about. I'm honored to have been allowed at the presentation"

The Doctor shakes his head in warning. "It's," Rose answers, taking the Doctor's hint, "about interdimensional communication. It's very theoretical. Even the Cardinals had trouble understanding it. That's why they had so many questions."

"Would anyone like something to drink?" the Doctor breaks in, trying to sidetrack Rianna.

The other Doctor takes the hint, taking Rianna's hand. "Let's get some refreshments," he says. "Doctor, are you coming?"

"Rose?" he says, offering his arm. They head for the refreshments. Along the way they are stopped several times as congratulations are offered. She smiles and thanks individuals as they congratulate her. Several stop the Doctors for quick conversations as well.

The Doctor hands Rose a drink. "What is it?" she asks.

"It's just a fruit juice. You'll like it," he replies. He also hands one to Rianna.

"Do you ever get used to the collar?" Rose asks.

"It's one of the reasons that I've stayed away so much," the other Doctor replies. Her Doctor smiles with a twinkle in his eye, nodding his head in agreement.

"Doctor!" Rianna says, scandalized.

"It's true!" Rose's Doctor says with laughter in his voice. "I can't stand wearing these things. The robes are bad enough, but the collar makes it worse."

"So, how long do we have to stay before we can politely leave?" Rose asks.

"A while yet. Let's go say hello to some people."

They continue to make the rounds as needed during the rest of the reception. When they finally come to Romana and Galen, Romana tells them both, "I'm glad you've got each other."

Taking Rose aside for a moment, Romana continues, "Rose, you're good for him. I've seen how he looks at you. He loves you. I've never seen him look at anyone else quite the same way. You have given him back his life – whether he admits it or not. It's even started to wear off on _our_ Doctor.

"I know what our Doctor was like after the Time War. In your universe it had to have been worse – far worse. He is such a loving man in any universe. You've given him back the capacity to love."

Returning to the Doctor, she continues, "Doctor, Rose, I wish both of you the best. I need to continue to circulate for a while.

"Oh, by the way, you two could probably leave if you want to. The Cardinals have started to leave."

The Doctor smiles. "I think that's a good idea. We have packing to do before we head home tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When they arrive back at their quarters, they take off their formal robes and collars so they can be packed away.<p>

"You knew this was going to happen," Rose says, challenging him to say that he knew nothing about it.

"I knew you were going to be accepted into my chapter. It was actually something of a coup for Octavius – the Arcalians wanted you too because of your understanding of time. I did not know when or how formal the occasion would be. The reception was already planned. They evidently decided to combine the events, considering that we are returning home tomorrow.

"I've told you before how truly groundbreaking your work is."

"It'll be needed to re-establish the Timelords in our home dimension." She shudders slightly as she remembers the things she has seen in the vortex.

Noticing this, he turns to her, grabbing her arms. "Re-establish… Rose… what?"

"_Now_ is not the time…" she says absently, a far-off look momentarily coming over her face.

Understanding suddenly that she has probably shown this to Romana, he blurts out, angrily, "But you could show Romana?" He grips her more tightly as he tries to understand and to force her to tell him what she has seen.

"Doctor, this isn't the way it's meant to be…" she says, appealing to his better judgment. "I _can't_ tell you yet! _Please_ accept that for now. If I show you what I've seen… _now_…" She is shaking her head, crying as she tries to explain her reticence to him, "You aren't ready for _why_ yet. _I wish you were_! …Please …let go of me. You're hurting me…"

Realizing that he has gone too far, he releases her. She runs into her room, shutting the door behind her, still crying. Shocked at his own actions, he decides to take a walk.

* * *

><p>The following morning, he finds himself on Romana's doorstep when he finally stops wandering. He is just thinking of knocking when Romana and Galen step out.<p>

"I…" the Doctor starts. "I've…"

"What's happened, Doctor?" Romana asks.

Looking from one to the other as he searches for a way to say what he needs to say, he replies, "I've made a terrible mistake. Rose…"

"What happened, Doctor?" Galen asks. "What happened between you and Rose?"

"We …quarreled."

"Doctor, couples argue all of the time," Galen says. "Look, I was going to stop and check on Rose before you leave today. Why don't I come along now and check on her with you?" He gives Romana a quick kiss in leave-taking before he heads back with the Doctor.

As they walk back to the Doctor's quarters, he finally says, "I …was upset because she showed something to Romana in the vortex that she hasn't shown me. It obviously bothers her, but she won't say anything. I tried… I tried to make her tell me…"

"And now, you feel guilty about it, but you're still jealous of the confidence that she shared." When the Doctor looks sideways at him, he continues, "Doctor, what did Rose say when she said that she wouldn't show you?"

"She said that I wasn't ready to know why." Thinking about it some more, he adds, "She emphasized the _why_. I wonder if it's got anything to do with why she's changing."

"If she was that adamant about not saying anything, she probably won't say anything until she's ready." They sink into silence while the Doctor ponders over Rose's actions.

Once they arrive at the Doctor's quarters, they find that the packing seems to be completed but that Rose has left outfits for the day out. The doors to the bedrooms are open and Rose is sprawled on the sofa where she fell asleep. There is a scribbled not on the table beside her.

Galen walks over to her and starts to check her over, being careful not to wake her while the Doctor hangs by the door. He enters when Galen beckons and shows him the note, which says, '_We need to talk_.'

"I think she wants to speak to you," Galen says. "She evidently thinks you're worth the effort." As the Doctor reaches to touch her timidly, he adds, "Don't you dare wake her! It looks like she only just fell asleep. She's probably still upset with you."

"But she wants to talk…"

"Yes, she wants to talk, so there's hope for you," Galen replies. Looking him over, he adds, "Go get cleaned up, it looks like she left some clothes out for you. You're pretty scruffy right now. A shave wouldn't be amiss either."

The Doctor feels his chin and grimaces as he realizes that he's got to look pretty bad right now if Galen's making that type of comment.

Galen is gone when he comes back out of his room, clean-shaven and dressed in clean clothes; he sees that Galen has put a cover over Rose. He sits in the chair opposite her to think while he waits for her to waken.

* * *

><p>It is late morning when she finally wakes. Confused, at first, she looks around, wondering why she would sleep on the sofa. The Doctor hands her a cup of tea, saying, "I got your note…"<p>

"Thanks," she replies as she accepts the cup.

"You still look tired. When did you eventually go to sleep?"

She shakes her head, frowning. "I'm not sure. I repacked everything. I put all of the gifts together, that way we don't have to take everything to my mum's."

He nods as he takes in the information. Deciding to let her take her time, he suggests, "Why don't you go ahead and get changed? Mai and the Doctor are due any time. In fact, they're late."

She nods as she realizes that he is right. "I'll be back shortly."

She is just coming back into the sitting room when the door opens and Mai Li bounces in. "The Doctor showed me his Tardis! I knew it was bigger on the inside, but, _WOW_! It's even bigger than I thought!"

"I showed her the library and the swimming pool," the other Doctor says as he smiles indulgently at Mai's excitement.

"Come on, Mai," Rose says as she looks from Doctor to Doctor. "You can help me with the little bit of packing I have left to do."

Once they are occupied in the other room, the other Doctor asks Rose's Doctor, "Rose looks tired. What happened? I thought..."

"I asked her about..." As he reconsiders what to say, he grimaces and starts again, "No, it doesn't matter. She said I wasn't ready to know why." He looks directly at his other self as he starts to explain, "I don't think she meant to let slip as much as she did. I do know that she showed Romana at least part of whatever it is." He hangs his head in the shame of his actions of the previous evening. "I... I was rather more forceful than I needed to be. I went for a walk – after. She didn't want me around… Not after…"

"After what?"

There is misery in his eyes as he lifts his head again to explain further, "I hurt her… I didn't mean to, but… I hurt her.

"I was walking all night, sorting it out. I should have helped her to pack. …That's why she's tired this morning. She fell asleep on the sofa, evidently not long before I got back here with Galen."

There is a knock at the door as the Doctor opens his mouth to continue. "Come in," he says as the door opens.

"I see that Rose is up," Galen comments as he enters. "I just want to see how she's doing."

A couple of minutes later, Mai Li comes out with a few folded items to be added to the packing. Rose's Doctor takes them from her and adds them to everything else, saying, "Thanks, Mai."

A couple of minutes later, Galen comes back out, followed by Rose. "She'll be fine after she gets some real sleep. Just let me help get these to the Tardis for you." He picks up a couple of items.

They pick up the rest of their things to take them to the Tardis. The other Doctor steps in and takes the box and bag from Rose while her Doctor takes the laptop and the other bag.

"I can handle that," she says in protest. Both Doctors smile in response.

"Yes," says the other Doctor, smiling, "But a Lady should not have to."

Her Doctor comes over to her, saying quietly, "You won't shift him. He's like me in that." He smiles as he walks out. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Romana meets them just outside of the Tardis. "Good morning," she says. "We've taken the liberty of putting training materials and a few other things aboard the Tardis for you to take with you.<p>

"Doctor," she continues, indicating Rose's Doctor, "you will be responsible for teaching Rose our history and traditions, galactic law… how to _be_ a Timelord. Galen said that you already have the monitor for the sensor that she is wearing as well as the program that you developed to interface with your systems back on Earth." She gives him a hug, whispering to him, "Galen told me that she wants to speak with you. That's a good sign. You'll work it out."

She releases him and goes on to Mai Li, "I've been told that you hold much promise. There is a place for you at the Academy should the Doctor and Rose decide that you would benefit." Mai beams at the promise.

Finally, she turns to Rose, giving her a hug as well and saying, "Rose, you remind me so much of _my_ daughter. In you, I see who she will become once she gains experience. It gives me confidence in our future." More quietly, she adds, "Please, give him a chance. He's worth the effort, whatever you may think of him right now."

Rose replies just as quietly as she returns the hug, "I will. I left a note for him saying that we need to talk."

As she breaks out of the embrace, she says, "I wish you all the best. I must go; I've got work to do. Our Doctor will see you home. And thank you again for your help in understanding recent events. You have both been instrumental in saving reality and taking action in a _timely_ manner."

"Thank you," Rose says, "for inviting us. I've learned a lot while we've been here."

Smiling, Romana answers, "You're welcome. As I said, I must be going. Have a good trip home."

Turning to Mai Li, Rose asks, "So, Mai, did you have a good time?"

Smiling, Mai Li responds, "Yes, when can we come back? I've also got phone numbers for some of my classmates. Will I be able to call them?"

"I don't see why not," the Doctor responds, laughter in his voice. "I'll set up your phone when we get home."

Mai Li smiles. Rose says, "I'm glad you were able to make friends. You have everything packed?"

"Yes. I dropped it off by the Tardis before we went to get you." Rose nods, accepting the information.

They open the door of the Tardis and enter it, setting down their packages next to the stack they already see there. They see several other packages there as well. "That must be the training materials Romana mentioned," the Doctor comments when he sees the several containers in the control room.

"Would you like to help?" the other Doctor asks as they step over to the console.

"Me, too?" asks Mai Li as Rose and her Doctor take positions and begin to lay in the navigation information.

Smiling, the other Doctor says as Rose and her Doctor look up from what they are doing, "You, too, Mai Li. You can come right here and press this button when I say to do so." He indicates the button to initiate the entire process once it is entered. A few minutes later, they are ready to go and he says, "Now, Mai Li." She presses the button.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the Torchwood Hub, it is near noon on Christmas Eve. Rose and her Doctor are moving things to the door when they see Gwen and the others coming in the Tardis monitor.<p>

They meet them at the door of the Tardis. "Hello, everyone," the Doctor says, shaking hands and giving hugs in greeting. "I need some help shifting some items."

Rose has already started to pick up a couple of things to carry out of the Tardis. As she heads for the outer doors, Ianto and Owen come in with the Doctor to help move items. As they come in they are surprised by the size. "It's…" says Owen.

"Bigger on the inside," finishes the Doctor. "Yes, I know. We can discuss it later. Come help me shift this."

Rose comes back in to fetch something else. "They've set up a Christmas party. It's just something small, but there's enough for everyone. Doctor," she says to the other Doctor, "you're welcome to come, too." She reaches for his hand. "Come on," she continues, encouraging him to come.

"Alright, but only for a bit," he replies, as he realizes that she will not accept no for an answer. Rose smiles.

Her Doctor comes back in. "That's everything." He sees her holding the other Doctor's hand, leading him out of the Tardis.

"I've invited him to the Christmas party."

"Brilliant! Let's go then." He takes her other hand. "Come on."

"We've missed you," Tosh says as she hands glasses of wine around to everyone. "Here's to the holiday."

The festivities continue for a bit. There is food and drink and music. In general, it is just a good time to be had.

Gwen goes over to the other Doctor and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for getting them back here in time for Christmas."

"I need to go," he tells her as he touches his cheek in surprise. "Let me say my good-byes." He goes over to Rose and her Doctor. "I need to return to Gallifrey." He kisses Rose on the cheek. To the Doctor, he says, "There's a hyper-link among the items that we left with you. Install it. Keep in touch. We'll be able help you if you need it." He shakes the Doctor's hand as he leaves.

"Doctor," Rose says, stopping him for a moment, "You're welcome to come to Christmas dinner at my parents if you'd like."

"No, thank you," he replies. "It should be just your family."

"But you are family," she protests.

"Not this time," touching her cheek as he smiles to take the sting out of the rejection. He leaves.

The party continues some more. Rose goes to the items they brought back getting out a few of the items they picked up. When she comes back in, she signals to the Doctor. She shows him what they got for their Torchwood crew. He nods.

"We picked up a few souvenirs while we were gone. We got these for you," Rose says as she hands the items to the individuals she picked them out for. "They're nothing large or special, but they _are_ from off-world."

"Rose and I are going to have to be going soon," the Doctor tells everyone. "Her parents are expecting us."

"Do you need any help with anything?" Ianto asks.

"No, not really. Everything's already packed," he answers. "Rose and I can handle what we need to take with us. Everything else will wait until after the holidays. Go ahead and go home. Enjoy the holiday. Merry Christmas!" Hugs and kisses are shared around again as they leave.

He and Rose go to collect the packages that they need. As they are near the young Tardis, they decide to let it continue to sleep after checking on it.

They get to her car and put the packages in it. "We need to stop by the house on the way. There are a few things still there," Rose says as they climb into the car.


	12. Christmas

They reach the Tyler residence and are met at the door by Pete Tyler. He hugs everyone as they enter, saying, "I'm not sure how much longer I could have fooled Jackie. As it is, I think she managed to get a call through."

"She did. It's ok. Rose had her phone with her. She wanted us to bring some wine for tomorrow," the Doctor responds.

"So, how was the trip?" Pete continues.

"What trip?" Jackie asks as she reaches the door.

"Informative…" the Doctor says.

"_What trip_?" Jackie asks again, more insistently, when she doesn't get a response the first time.

"Mum…"

"I want an answer!" Jackie continues.

"Jackie, they weren't in any danger," Pete tells he, trying to calm the situation. "It was strictly diplomatic."

Turning back to Rose and the Doctor, he continues, "Let's get inside. We'll bring in your things in a bit." They go in. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Mai Li takes Tony's hand as everyone heads for the kitchen. Rose goes to help her mother to finish preparations for dinner. As they finish setting the table everyone sits down. Pete says, "Alright, Rose, Doctor, tell me what happened. We all know that Jackie won't be satisfied until she hears what you two have been up to."

"Well," says the Doctor, "you know how we were developing the means to establish some sort of communications with our original dimension?" Pete nods. "We were successful… more successful than we expected.

"We got a response from more than one Tardis – one in our original universe, the energy signatures were right – and one in this universe. We hadn't considered that we needed to add something to identify the universe. The Doctor – from here – came. He asked us to go to Gallifrey. The Timelords here had questions about recent events like the stars going out."

"They asked about the darkness," Rose adds.

"Among other things," the Doctor continues. "We were able to answer their questions. They treated us cordially and we were able to help them."

"They're his people, Mum. They survived here. We couldn't very well tell them no."

"They couldn't have waited until after Christmas?" Jackie asks.

"Mum, they don't have Christmas. And they got us back in time."

"They could still have waited until after Christmas," Jackie says again, stubbornly, looking at the Doctor.

Looking at Pete, Jackie continues, "And you! You didn't even tell me!"

"I didn't want you to worry, Jacks. …Let's eat while it's still hot. Tuck in." They start eating, making small talk as they eat.

At one point during the meal Jackie asks, "Who watched Mai Li while you were gone?"

"I went with them," Mai Li pipes up with a smile as she remembers her adventure and ready to recount it.

"She _stowed away_," Rose adds, scathingly reminding Mai of her bad behavior. "She was supposed to stay with Gwen and Rhys. We'd made the arrangements. They, the Timelords, decided to have her take some classes at the Academy while she was there – to keep her out of mischief."

Irrepressible, Mai Li volunteers, "I made some friends! I've got their contact information – phone numbers – except they don't have phones. I went to a museum, a zoo, went shopping…"

"They kept her occupied so that we could do what we needed to," the Doctor adds.

"Which was?" Jackie asks, obviously trying to wheedle or trick them into providing more information than they have.

"Later…" The Doctor responds. When Jackie opens her mouth to protest, the Doctor repeats, "I promise we'll tell you more later Jackie!"

After dinner, Rose and the Doctor offer to clear the table. While clearing it and loading the dishwasher, Rose asks, "So, how much do we tell them? We have to tell them some of it."

"I know," he responds. "But they can't handle all of it."

"Especially Mum."

"Especially your mum," he says, nodding and agreeing with her. "And before you ask… Yes, I've got the monitor with me. I'm not going to risk you entering a biological crisis without some sort of warning. I _will_ tell Pete about the monitor, especially as you've had two crises in as many weeks and you still aren't recovered fully."

Pete comes in, "Jackie's getting Tony ready for bed. He's already asking for a story… from his sister."

"Ok, I'll tell him a story," she replies as she starts to leave the kitchen.

"No," the Doctor says. "Mai can tell him about her adventure instead. You need to get some sleep…" When Rose opens her mouth to protest, he adds, "We still have some gifts to wrap, remember?"

The Doctor finishes getting the dishes going and then says, "Pete, there is more to what happened."

"I figured that much out. Now, what haven't you told me? Why Does Rose look so tired?"

"Rose, why don't you get the wrapping paper and tape while I get everything?"

"I'll meet you upstairs then?" she asks.

"Yes. I won't be long." She nods and leaves the kitchen while the Doctor continues, "Let's go outside. With Jackie and Rose occupied, it'll give me time to bring you up to date. You can help me decide how much to tell her mum."

"I'm surprised she didn't argue," Pete comments.

They head outside. "We can get our things while we talk," the Doctor says as he watches Rose leave.

"I don't know if you've gotten a copy of the medical report from Owen yet?"

"I have," Pete acknowledges. "I haven't told Jackie anything about it. It's hard enough for her to accept that Rose is changing biologically. If she found out just how hard it is on her at times…"

"Well, since then, she's had another biological crisis. But this one was triggered by events. She was defending her work to the Academy, before the Cardinals. ...It's a standard procedure when a student is going for their mastery."

"You're going to have to tell me more about that, sometime," Pete says with a smile. Thinking that it was probably something like what she has done with the Torchwood scientists and engineers when she was explaining something.

"She performed well, by the way. She earned her mastery, so well in fact that they challenged her to look at previous work as well - just to see how much she _does_ know and understand. She pointed out errors that had not been corrected or caught and simplifications that could be done. It became inquisitorial as it continued as some of the work was the work of Cardinals, past and present…"

"I bet they didn't take that well at all."

"No, most of them didn't. She ended up collapsing into a biological crisis. She had a monitor on at that point, so we saw the beginning of it and were able to determine that it was triggered. It wasn't as bad as the one the week before, because we were able to stop it. Her biology still changed several percent within a couple of hours of the event. We kept her in medical the rest of that day and that night. The next day, we made her take it easy and the schedule was moved back to allow her more time to recuperate – that's why we got back today instead of yesterday. It'll take time for her to recover fully.

"She is currently wearing a sensor and I've got a monitor for it. The information can be downloaded into a computer with the proper interface.

"Complete biometric workups have been completed on both of us as well. We have a much better estimate of when Rose will complete her transformation. I haven't told Rose. I know she probably has a very good idea of how long before she reaches that point, but, if she has another biological crisis like she had week before last between now and then, I won't have time to teach her what she needs to know to weather it. As it is, I could use a lot more time. She's becoming emotionally volatile as her hormone levels are changing… on nearly an hourly basis. The fluctuations are normal and they aren't dangerous, but I doubt they'll settle down until she completes the changes."

Understanding dawns on Pete. He says, "You're worried that she won't survive…"

"Yes. And, right now, her reserves are much lower than they should be. She has been driving herself… hard… to complete the means to contact my original. She has felt that strongly about the project. I... I should have... But ...how do you say no to someone you love?" He looks to Pete, imploring him to answer.

Pete places a hand on his shoulder in commiseration, saying quietly, "I know. I know how hard it is to say no to Jackie, especially since I've been given a second chance. I don't want to mess this one up too."

"Pete, even without any additional crises, she has no more than a month before she completes transformation. Currently her DNA is a little more than seventy percent changed. We estimate that when it reaches between eighty-five and ninety percent - it could be sooner - the changes will cascade, regardless of anything else and we won't be able to halt it. She is changing at a rate of between one-half and one percent per day without being in a crisis at present.

"I'll need at least three weeks to teach her to control the energies involved… I'll be lucky to get half that much time."

"Rose said that the people, the… Gallifreyans...? Were your people," Pete says, changing the topic.

"Gallifrey was my home world. My people were Timelords… They survived the Time War – here – in this universe.

"They wanted to know what happened during the war in my home universe. We _think_ that we know the event that split the realities, _when_ the realities split. That's mostly what we did.

"We did do some shopping and a bit of sight-seeing as well, but it was more of a working holiday, although there is an open invitation to return for other visits, especially once our Tardis is grown."

"Let's get your things inside then," Pete says as the Doctor winds down on his recitation.

"Oh, by the way, did you get a chance to finish what you were working on?"

The Doctor smiles, with the smile lighting up his entire face. He pulls out the ring he has worked on, opening the box he has it in to show Pete. "Yes… Yes, I have finished it."

Looking at the ring, Pete says, "It's lovely. I've never seen a design like this before."

"It's a Gallifreyan design. I just hope she likes it. The ring is not a Timelord custom..." He says as he puts it back into his pocket.

"But it is a _human_ custom, Doctor. I think she'll like it." They get everything out of the car and take it into the house. It takes a couple of trips to get everything out of the car and into the bedrooms.

Jackie stops them as she goes for a cup of tea, "Do you need any wrapping paper or is everything already wrapped?"

"Hmmm? Oh… yes… we still need to wrap some of it," the Doctor replies.

"Rose is upstairs getting things ready to wrap any gifts," she says. "I'm glad to see Mai Li packed enough clothes for her stay.

"So… you're still planning to ask her tomorrow?"

"Yes," he says, beaming. "I have the ring here, in my pocket," he says as he reaches into his pocket.

She reaches to catch his hand before he finishes. "No, don't take it out. I can wait to see it. I don't know when she'll finish, but she'll be back down when she is. At least you'll have some privacy next week, what with Mai staying with us until New Year's. You'll be able to let the romance grow some. Kids do put a crimp on that." Nodding, the Doctor decides to take the rest of the packages upstairs with Pete.

Coming out of Tony's bedroom, Rose meets Pete and the Doctor on their way back downstairs. The Doctor smiles as he takes her hand to head back down to the living room. "I decided to check on the kids. Come on. Let's let Tony sleep."

They sit on the sofa. Pete goes to the bar to pour drinks.

"There's tea in the kitchen," Jackie says.

"That's an idea," says Rose as she gets up to get some. "Would anyone else like some?" Seeing her mother's affirmative, she heads into the kitchen.

Rose comes back in with a couple of cups of tea and hands one to her mother. She then sits next to the Doctor. He leans over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So," Pete says, "how is your team shaping up?"

"They're shaping up fine," the Doctor replies. "Gwen is already integrating into the group. Having a police liaison is helping with the locals. They're starting to contact us independently of official channels when something happens that they need help with."

"Tosh is doing well, too…" Rose adds, "Fitting in with the local group, that is. She understands software much better than I do. I can describe what I need and… she runs with it."

"Ianto and Owen have been with us nearly from the beginning," the Doctor continues. "I'm teaching Owen about our biology. Medical information was sent back with us from Gallifrey, I've got to translate it yet, but it should help Owen. Ianto's so familiar with the internal workings – I don't think we could function at all without him. They're all brilliant."

"So your team is doing well, then?" Pete comments, smiling.

"Yes."

"Oh," Rose says, "I couldn't find the tape. We've still got some presents to wrap."

"There's some in the office," Jackie replies. "Help yourself."

Rose and the Doctor head upstairs to wrap gifts, taking their drinks with them.

"Mai should be finishing with the wrapping paper. I'll get the paper, scissors, and tape from her. I'll be up in a few minutes," Rose tells him.

"We put the box in your room along with my computer and your bag…" he says. "Just let me set it up and download the data from the sensor. The monitor I've got is set up to communicate with it."

When she gets to her room, he has his computer set up and the monitor for the medical sensor set on top of it. There is a program running on it displaying the data that is being downloaded. "Oh," he says, smiling as he sees her enter while he is opening the box. "There you are."

"I had to go back downstairs to get scissors and more tape. I didn't realize that Mai would use all of it. And she only had one pair of scissors. You'll need a pair too."

As they start to wrap the few gifts that still need to be wrapped, Rose says, "I wanted..."

The Doctor realizes that this could be awkward, so starts saying, at the same time as Rose, "I got..."

They both smile as they realize what's happening. The Doctor says, "Go ahead. I know it's important or you wouldn't have left me a note."

"Doctor, I don't know how to tell you this, but last night... I'm not sure if I can explain this. You just aren't ready to _see_ what I've seen. If I'd shown you... it would just be worse."

"Rose, I realize …now… that I shouldn't have tried to make you show me what you've seen. As a _Timelord_, I shouldn't have even _considered_ making you show me. It's just… I didn't think I could be _jealous_ over what you shared with someone else. I …I envied that intimacy… That …trust."

"Love, I only sh-…"

Smiling, he asks, "You still love me then?"

"Yes, I still love you, but there _are_ times that you make it hard to!"

"I know," he replies quietly. "But, at least I haven't succeeded in chasing you away," he adds cheekily.

"Doctor, I only showed her what I had to – so she could make the decision that I knew needed to be made. They would have made me stay there otherwise. I'm not meant to be there."

"Rose, having you there…"

"No, Doctor, it would have made things worse."

Confused, he asks, "Why? _Why_ would it make it worse? They would have…"

Looking him in the eyes, she says, "They would have tried to stop what is happening to me. You've toyed with the idea, yourself." His surprise at her knowledge of his reaction to the biological changes she is going through leaves him momentarily speechless, so she continues, "Doctor, it's a normal reaction. It's part of who you are. I know you want to know why and I know you want to help me. Can't you accept that I chose this because I _love_ you? There are things that still need to happen before I can say anything.

"I promise that I'll tell you everything just as soon as I can. Please accept that."

He sees that she is frustrated that she can't share this with him yet, beginning to understand that she really wants to tell him what he wants to know, but that she doesn't dare because she believes that it will do even more harm. "I'm sorry," he says as he reaches to take her hand, just to hold it. It is a simple thing to say, but something that he should have said much earlier. "I shouldn't have pushed… I'm not used to being on the receiving end."

She smiles, understanding his discomfiture. "Why don't we get the rest of these wrapped?" she asks.

When he nods, they get to work, wrapping the presents that need wrapped, touching each other at every opportunity. As they approach the end of the gifts to be wrapped, the Doctor gets up to check on the download.

"What's it say?" Rose asks as she takes out a last gift that she managed to find for the Doctor. She manages to get it covered with wrapping paper before he turns back around. He studies what he is seeing. He is not happy with it. She continues to wrap the gift.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day, that's all," she says as she finishes wrapping the one she is working on.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? I can leave if you'd like to change in here… Actually, I'll take these downstairs." He picks up as many of them as he can for the first trip down.

Once he leaves, she gets up, gets out nightclothes, and goes to the bathroom to change. She knows she has been over doing it, she didn't even show the kids what she saw on Gallifrey when she told them about it. She had hoped that the tea would help her to wake up a bit, but it hasn't. When she gets back, she sees that the Doctor has been in to take the rest of the wrapped gifts down. She sits on her bed.

The Doctor comes back in. "I can wrap the rest of them," he tells her. "Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep?" He steps over to the bed, pulling down the covers. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

She smiles. "And do I get a good night kiss?"

"Yes." As she lies down, he tucks her in and kisses her forehead. After, he says, "Your lips are far too tempting." She smiles as she settles into her bed. She closes her eyes, falling asleep almost as soon as her head touches the pillow. The Doctor finishes wrapping the few items left to wrap.

Pete comes in to check on them. Finding Rose asleep, he asks, "How's she doing?"

"Not as well as I'd like. Come and look at this." He shows Pete what he is looking at. Indicating various readings, he continues, "This shows the percentage of Timelord DNA. If I adjust it properly, I can determine the rate at which it is changing. This shows her energy levels, cellular, metabolic, mental."

"They're low if this is the normal point," Pete says, pointing at a marker on the display.

"They are. This one is very low and it'll be the slowest to recover from the crises she has had. The only real cure for it is sleep… a _lot_ of sleep. It's like the energy that is used in regeneration. She is using it… rather; her transformation is using it for changing her. So, as it is restored, it is used – nearly as quickly. That's why she needs sleep."

"This is one of the reasons you went, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I knew they could help me to be able to monitor her changes. It was too late to stop them when she had the first biological crisis… and even then, I don't think she would have allowed it. She was following her heart."

"In that, she's like her mother," Pete replies. "Good night, Doctor." He turns to leave, grasping the Doctor's shoulder and notices the still open box. "What the…" He goes over to it, looking in. "That's strange… How…"

"Timelord science… It's bigger on the inside. Storage boxes like this are not unusual on my homeworld.

"Oh… Pete… another thing – Rose does not know yet that my regeneration errors have been corrected. She has enough to concern her right now; she doesn't need to worry about what would happen to me if she were…" Pete looks at him with a question in his eyes. "I've got two hearts – again. And I'll be able to regenerate when the time comes – just as she'll be able to once she's exposed to... Never mind, it's not important right now. I'm not sure she'd go for it anyway…"

"Well, good night again, Doctor. You get some rest too."

"Good night." He replies as he continues to go over the readings from the day.

It is Christmas morning. Everyone is up, except Rose, and her little brother wants her up so that he can open all of his presents. He is getting very loud in his protests.

"I'll take him up to see his sister," the Doctor says with a chuckle, tolerant of the boy's desire to enjoy Christmas Day. "He can help to get her up. She can take a nap this afternoon.

"Come on, Tony, would you like to help wake your sister?" Tony nods as the Doctor picks the boy up to carry upstairs.

Once at Rose's bedroom, he sets him down. As he goes to check the readings on the computer, Tony runs over to his sister and gives her a very sloppy kiss.

Rose wakes up slowly, sees her brother and frowns at the clock. Seeing the Doctor checking his computer, she asks, "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

Coming over to her with his computer and sitting beside her, he tells her, "You were exhausted… You still are. Look over here, I want to show you something." She sits up, pulling a robe over to herself as he places the computer so that she can see it too. Tony looks on, curious about what they are looking at. Indicating the energy levels, he says, "This one should indicate much higher than it is. Your body is using it nearly as fast as it can be generated and stored." He reaches for the sensor that she is wearing, saying, "I'm just going to borrow this for a moment." As he places it against his arm and directs her attention to the computer. "This is a normal reading for this indicator. Now, look at yours." He pulls up her recorded readings then gives her back the sensor.

As she looks at them, understanding why the Doctor is so concerned. "So what does it mean?"

"It means that unless you have enough of it stored, or learn to use other energies to compensate, you could… die… when the changes start to cascade again."

"I'm so sorry," she says as she realizes just how worried he must be. "I didn't want to worry you, but everything will be fine."

"That was before you had two meta-crises within a week. When... When you collapsed at the Academy... I was angry - so angry - at what they caused."

"But..." Rose interjects. "All they did was ask about -"

"- The Skasis Paradigm. I know, Rose. That's what triggered the crisis..."

Tony tugs at their sleeves, saying, "Want presents!" Grabbing Rose's arm, he starts pulling it, urging her out of the bed. "Ge' up! It Ch'is'mas! Get up!"

"Tony!" the Doctor chides, trying not to laugh at the boy's impatience. "Give her a chance to get out of bed." He stands back up, taking the computer with him. "Now, I think you need to get up before your little brother expires from excitement." He smiles. "We can talk about it later."

As they are walking back out of the room, Tony pushes in between them and looks up at his sister. "Presents?" He tugs at her robe to pull her along. "Presents!"

They laugh as they realize that the mood is undone by a child. The Doctor picks up Tony, saying, "Allons y!" Tony giggles and reaches toward his sister.

"I'm coming," Rose says as she gives both of them a quick hug.

Once back in the living room the Doctor sets Tony down. Tony runs toward his father, laughing. Pete catches him up, checking his progress toward the Christmas tree.

"Come sit down," Jackie says as she pats the sofa. Rose sits beside the Doctor as he sits beside Jackie on the sofa and Pete starts to hand out gifts to everyone.

As they finish opening gifts, they realize that Rose has fallen asleep beside the Doctor, an unopened present on her lap and another on the floor beside her.

"I didn't realize she was so tired," Pete says as he notices Rose. "You must have been very busy." Jackie is confused.

"_Busy_ wouldn't leave her so exhausted that she sleeps through Christmas!" Jackie exclaims.

Realizing that Jackie needs to know and understand what is happening; the Doctor gets up from his seat, saying, "Let's discuss this in the other room, please. I'll just settle her, first." The Doctor gets up and starts to settle Rose on the sofa with a lap blanket over her. "Mai, could you help to keep Tony occupied for a bit?"

"No problem," she replies. "He seems to be happy playing with his toys."

As the adults move into the kitchen, the Doctor continues, "Jackie, what I've got to tell you is going to be hard for you to understand. It's hard for me to understand! Just, please, don't get upset about what is happening. Remember that it is _her_ decision."

"Jackie, I know that she's mentioned that she's changing."

"We …argued… about it," Jackie replies. "Among other things. ...I'm still not happy about it."

"Jackie, I know you're not happy about it. If you want to know the truth, I'm not happy about it either, but it was too late to stop it by the time I found out. So all I can do is try to help her …to be there for her when she needs me. She needs you too, whether she realizes it or not …just to be there for her.

"Anyway, normally, the rate that she changes at is pretty slow, but every now and again, it speeds up for a time. When this happens, she has dealt with it. From what I understand, these may have been some of her most productive times in the lab, Pete – I haven't had a chance to go back and check the timing of her major work. You may want to do so. I haven't been able to reconstruct anything beyond about a year to year and a half. I don't think anything was really measurable before then. But several 'crises' have been indicated in the genetics that I have been able to reconstruct.

"I do know that since I've been here, three of these instances have occurred – the time with the Y'na'ari, just a couple of days before we sent the message, and then on Gallifrey. I'm not sure if the time with the Y'na'ari was triggered by the experience or not, but I _do_ know that the event was triggered while she was on Gallifrey.

"Anyway, after each event, she has needed time to recover. She has slept between sixteen and thirty hours each time – it's that wearing on her. I've noticed that for about a week afterward, she really should be sleeping a good bit. It's that long before she even really approaches her normal, energetic self."

"She didn't have a week to recover when you went to your homeworld, Doctor," Pete comments.

"I know," the Doctor replies. "As I said, her last crisis was triggered. Not only that, but when it finally slowed, it was substantially faster than before the crisis. She is quickly approaching a time when she will complete her transformation. Due to her last crisis, I suspect less than a month. Without it, I believe it would have been closer to two months, perhaps three."

Pete whistles in surprise.

"You're worried that she won't make it…" Jackie says, as she realizes that the Doctor is apprehensive about saying any more.

"Yeah," he replies gruffly. "She's tried to reassure me, and I know she's been able to tap into energies that I'm not used to using, but I just don't see how..." He looks from one to the other, at a loss for words. "She's seen something. I think it's something the Tardis showed her way back before I changed. She won't tell me what it is, but she trusts it."

"Have you asked her about it?" Pete asks.

He nods. "Yes. She said that I wasn't ready to know what it was. Thinking about what I've just told you, I realize she was right. We talked about it last evening. I..." Thinking about it, he shakes his head as he changes what he was going to say. "It's not important. We discussed it last evening. Let's just say that I'm not very proud of my actions night before last. She had every right to tell me off."

Realizing that he is not going to say anything further on the matter, Pete asks, "Why did they ask you to go to - what was the name of that world?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor responds idly. "We went to Gallifrey because the Timelords wanted to know something of events since the Time War."

"Rose has mentioned that." Jackie says. "She said that your home was destroyed by the Daleks."

"Yes," he replies. "But, here, in this universe, my homeworld survived."

"It survived?"

"Yes. The Time War is what created this parallel reality. Reality convulsed at that time.

"I didn't regenerate… here. …I still haven't regenerated. The realities diverged.

"The Timelords here wanted to learn what the divergences were. We were able to help them.

"They also wanted to know about recent events… Especially about the stars going out. They had tracked it to the Medusa Cascade, but hadn't managed to determine why when it stopped. Reality was no longer threatened. Rose had a lot of that information.

"So part of what we did was provide it, in as much detail as possible. We also made sure to deal with time linearly - we spent the same amount of time there as we were away from here."

"No wonder she's tired," Jackie says. "It wasn't just a holiday, was it? You were working – the entire time – on top of everything else."

"Pretty much, although there was time to do a _little_ shopping."

"Hence the Christmas presents," Pete says.

"Hence the gifts," the Doctor agrees.

"Hence Rose sleeping through Christmas Day!" Jackie retorts. "How could you? Why didn't you spend more time there and let her get some rest?"

Pete and the Doctor look at each other. "That's why she didn't want her to know about the trip in the first place," the Doctor tells Pete.

"Not telling me… that was her idea?" Jackie asks. "How? Why? And you agreed?"

"Jacks… you didn't need to know," Pete says.

"When you were planning…" she continues, speaking to the Doctor.

"That's why I didn't spend the extra time there. They did try to get us to stay. It was actually Rose who convinced them that our place is here. They agreed to get us back in time. And they did."

They continue talking about various things while Jackie continues preparing Christmas dinner, Pete helping when needed. The Doctor goes to check on the readings showing up on the computer, thanking Mai Li for helping with Tony.

When he comes back, he finds the boy curled up on the sofa and fast asleep beside his sister.

Later, the Doctor is walking past the living room when he notices Rose waking up. He walks over to her as she sits up. "How do you feel now?"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep." He sits next to her, taking her hand. "Now, how do you feel?" He gently brushes her hair out of her face with one hand while still holding her hand with the other. "I need to know."

"I feel fine."

"Rose…"

She does not answer, instead she says, "Doctor, how long have I been asleep?"

"Several hours. Christmas dinner's almost ready."

"I should get dressed," Rose says as she gets up and heads up the stairs.

As the Doctor helps to bring the food in and set it on the table, Jackie asks, "So when are you planning to ask?"

"I was going to ask her this morning, but she fell asleep… By the way, she needed the sleep - she still does. So, I'll ask her after dinner." He takes out a popper with a boyish grin on his face. "I've put it in here. So, when we get to dessert and start popping them, I'll substitute this one for another and…"

Pete smiles as he says, "It'll be interesting to watch her reaction when it comes out of it."

They continue into the dining room as the Doctor puts the popper back into his pocket. They eat dinner, talking and generally having a good time. Finally, they are ready for dessert, passing out poppers as they wait for Jackie and Pete to come back in with it.

"I thought you'd want this," Pete says as he comes back in with a cordial on a tray with glasses. The Doctor nods as he smiles.

Jackie is right behind him with the dessert, setting it on the table to serve. As Jackie starts serving, Mai Li pulls a popper with Tony, putting the paper crown on his head.

As dessert is served around, Pete pours glasses of the cordial for the adults and passes them around.

As the adults start to pop their poppers, the Doctor asks Rose to pop one with him. As it pops, a ring drops out and onto the table. Rose's eyes go wide as she sees the ring. She looks into the Doctor's eyes, not daring to hope for what it means. The Doctor picks it up, nonchalantly saying to Rose, "Oh, this is for you – if you'll have me?"

"I… I…" she starts. There is a flicker in her eyes that leaves her breathless for a moment. "I…"

"Rose?"

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Pete asks.

"I need…" she continues. She is unsteady as she gets up from the table and heads for the door. "I need some… some air."

The Doctor gets up and follows her. He sees her leaning against the rail of the porch and goes to her, placing his hand gently on hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"It's not that. I… I _saw_ something… when you asked… I can show you this. I think it'll…" She opens her mind to him so that he can see the images that she saw. As she shares the images of what she saw, she adds, "Take a good look at her. She's _fixed_ now." She squeezes his hand, gently as she continues, "She has your features…"

As he considers the image of the child, he says, "So I take it your answer is 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" He can't believe his good fortune.

"Yes!" she confirms. Tears are in her eyes as she both laughs and cries.

"Rose," he says again as he wipes the tears out of her eyes. He is pretty well speechless himself as he considers what she showed him.

"Well," Pete says, "aren't you going to say anything?" They both jump at the comment. They were totally unaware that they had been followed out to the porch.

"Pete!" Jackie chides.

"Well… go on… Kiss her." Pete prompts.

The Doctor lifts her head away from his shoulder, continuing to wipe her tears. He kisses her forehead.

"You call that a kiss?" continues Pete, smiling. Jackie throws a popper at him.

"Pete! You're incorrigible!" She shakes her head at his irrepressibility.

The Doctor and Rose are oblivious to the external byplay as they continue to look into each other's eyes. He lifts her chin with his hand. "I'm so glad I met you," he says as he kisses her.

As the kiss continues, Jackie comments to Pete, "Why don't you kiss me like that anymore?"

Pete smiles at her. "I still could do," he protests. Jackie cocks an eyebrow at him, daring him to prove it.

As they finally come out of the kiss, both are winded. He wipes the last of the tears from her eyes as he continues to look at her.

He puts the ring onto her finger, kissing her again. "Thank you," the Doctor says quietly. They turn finally and head back inside.

Once everyone is back at the table, Pete picks up a glass of the cordial, saying, "A toast to the couple." The Doctor hands one to Rose as Jackie picks up one, then picks up one for himself. Seeing that they all have a glass, Pete continues, "To love." They all take a sip.

"Lovely," says Jackie after she takes a sip.

They all finish dessert then get up from the table. Rose and the Doctor walk toward the door hand in hand.

"Where are you going?" Jackie asks them as she lets her son down to go play some more.

"We're just going for a walk," Rose replies.

"Won't you need coats?"

"Hmm? Oh… Doctor?"

"Oh… yes, we should get our coats." They continue toward the door, picking up their coats on the way.

Outside, they just stand, hand in hand. Rose leans against the Doctor as he puts his arm around her shoulder. "I very nearly asked you to marry me while we were still on Gallifrey," he says.

"You could have," Rose replies with a smile. "I would have still said yes."

"I know." He tilts her face up to his, brushing her hair out of her face. "As I said before, your lips are far too tempting." He smiles as he tilts his head to kiss her again. As the kiss continues, he drops his mental shields. '_Rose_,' he says, in his mind.

'_Yes, my love?_' she returns.

As he finally breaks off the kiss, he helps her to continue standing as she regains her equilibrium. He smiles, pleased with the effect he has on her.

The next day, back in Cardiff at the hub, the Doctor is busy with downloads of new medical data and programming for the computers there. Rose is checking on the new Tardis, adjusting the energy feeds.

Owen comes in to check on the Tardis and finds them there. The Doctor looks up from his task, saying, "Oh. Hello. Aren't you off today?"

"Aren't you?" he counters. "I came by to check on the Tardis. I wasn't expecting to see anyone.

"What are you doing?"

"Uploading new medical information… on Rose and on me."

"Is there anything I need to be aware of?"

"Yes, but it'll wait until tomorrow. She did have another biological crisis while we were gone. She is now wearing a sensor. I have a monitor in my pocket, but I'm setting your computer to receive a copy of the information directly from the sensor."

"Where's Rose?" Owen asks. "You two are normally not far apart." He comes over to look at the information.

"So, have you asked her yet?"

"Asked her what yet?" the Doctor replies absently.

"Asked her to marry you?" Owen is smiling as he takes in the Doctor's inattention to the conversation.

"Yes," he says, preoccupied with the adjustments to the computer.

"And… What did she say?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did she _say_?" Owen asks again, starting to laugh at the Doctor's absent-mindedness and preoccupation.

He finally looks up. "She accepted." He smiles, remembering. Joy lights his whole face.

"So where is Rose?"

"She went to check on the Tardis. I think she's adjusting the energy flows."

Rose comes in from checking on the Tardis. "I was able to adjust the energy feeding the Tardis. Give it another few months and we'll be able to start adapting the interior.

"Oh… hi, Owen. I didn't know you were here."

"He came to check on the Tardis," the Doctor says as he sets back to work on the programming.

"So, I understand you're engaged," Owen says to Rose.

She nods, showing him the ring as she says, "Doctor, how much longer are we going to be? I thought you said we needed to check on what else was sent with us from Gallifrey."

"We will. Just let me finish this," he returns as he is setting the final stages of the program. "Owen, you're welcome to review the data any time you like. There is no urgency, so you can wait until tomorrow or even later. However, I would recommend reviewing it within the next week.

"Ok, Rose, let's go through the stuff from Gallifrey," the Doctor says as he gets up from the computer. "Come on." They head to the storage area where everything is at.

Once there, they start to go through the equipment sent with them. They find the hyperlink relay, data crystals, and various equipments that can be used in the Tardis as they start to work on it. In the bottom of one of the boxes they find another, smaller box. Opening it, they find fabric, along with a note. The note is in Gallifreyan.

Rose touches the fabric in disbelief, saying, "How? Who is the note from?"

"Romana. It says… It says that the fabric is for a wedding dress."

"But… I only mentioned to Rianna… when I saw the fabric… that it would make a beautiful wedding dress."

"Just as I mentioned to Galen that I planned to ask you to marry me. Romana put the information together.

"There's more than just that piece in there."

"We'll have to let my mum know."

"We'll take it with us for New Year's Eve."

Looking through the crystals, the Doctor continues, "It looks like they gave us a copy of everything the Academy has on record as well as the memory scans. We'll have to store this on the Tardis as soon as we can. But… it means that we'll be able to establish a new homeworld with it if we decide to.

"What did you show Romana… when she took you to the Untempered Schism? I know you did not show me everything you've seen."

"What she asked for. I still can't tell you…" Tears come into Rose's eyes as she thinks about what she showed Romana.

"I'm sorry," he says as he takes her into his arms to comfort her. "I didn't mean to remind you of that. Evidently, the high council agrees with your assessment."

The next morning, Rose and the Doctor are in the hub working when the others arrive. Rose looks up from what she is typing and asks, "So, who won the bet?"

They look at each other guiltily and then start laughing. The Doctor walks in a few minutes later with a cable draped over his shoulder. He asks as he sees the others laughing so hard that some of them need help to remain standing, "What's so funny?"

As Gwen tries to catch her breath a moment so that she can answer, she gasps, "Rose... asked us... who won." She bursts out laughing again.

"Won what?" the Doctor asks.

Rose shakes her head wondering how he can be so blind to some things and observant of others. "They had a bet on when you were going to ask me to marry you, if I'm not mistaken. They haven't answered my question yet." Turning back to Gwen and the others, she asks, "So? Who won?"

As the laughter finally slows down, Tosh says, "We're not sure yet."

"Ianto and Gwen both chose Christmas," Owen adds. "We told them they couldn't both have Christmas."

"So, I got PM," says Gwen, "and Ianto got AM."

"I said that the Doctor would wrap it like a gift, too," adds Ianto. "Gwen said that you'd be more romantic."

"Well, you're both right and you're both wrong," replies the Doctor.

"Just let me get the champagne!" says Owen. "You can tell us all about it while we celebrate!"

When Owen comes back with a bottle and some plastic cups, champagne is passed around to everyone. "So, come on, show us the ring!" Tosh says.

Rose shows them. They all start hugging her to wish her well, and then they hug the Doctor as well.

"So, are you going to tell us everything or are we going to have to drag it out of you?" Gwen asks.

Seeing that they are anxious about the details, the Doctor says, "I asked her to marry me at Christmas tea… Well it was during dessert…" He moves to stand behind Rose.

"He put the ring in a popper," Rose adds.

"So, you can see, you both got some of it right."

"We haven't picked a date yet," Rose says. "We're formally announcing the engagement at my mum's New Year's Eve party in a few days. You're all welcome to come to it if you want. There's even crash space if needed."

Quietly, he adds, "I was going to ask you that morning…"

Rose turns to face him, taking his hand, "But I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You needed it though." He smiles.

"Come on, people," Owen says. "It's likely to get a bit mushy in here and I know we've all got things to do."


	13. New Year's

"Come on, Rose!" he calls. "We're due at your mum's for noon."

"I'm coming!" she answers. "I'm just putting some tea into a thermos. Just something to keep us warm on the way."

"I've already got a blanket in the car for you," he tells her as she appears.

"Our clothes for tonight are also in the car. Your mother would make it a formal event… Why did you pick the gown from Gallifrey?"

"I saw the way you looked at me when I wore it," she says, smiling. "It's formal. And, without the robe and collar, it easily passes for something I could get here… I've got the stuff for my hair, too.

"I can drive, if you'd like."

"No," he says as he opens the car door for her. "I want you to sleep on the way there. It's going to be a long night, and you still aren't as recovered as I'd like you to be." As she sits in the seat and fastens the seat belt, he covers her with the blanket and then closes the door. As he gets in the car, he asks, "Do you need help getting to sleep?"

As they leave, she says, "No…"

* * *

><p>They reach the Tyler estate in London with no delays. As they get out of the car, they collect the items they have brought. They are met at the door by Pete.<p>

"You're looking good," Pete says quietly as he hugs Rose. "Your mum doesn't know about the incident… Don't tell her. I don't want her upset."

The Doctor makes his way into the house with the bags and formal wear for the evening. "The clothes can be put into your rooms. What is that you've got, Rose?" Pete asks as he indicates the box.

"Something Mum will love. Just let me set it down."

Jackie comes in, holding Tony's hand and followed by Mai Li. Tony lets go of his mother's hand and runs to Rose as she is setting down the package. "Sissy!"

As she hugs him, she says, "Yes, Sissy's here." Letting him go, she tousles his hair, smiling. "And how have you been doing?" Smiling, she greets Mai Li, saying, "So, Mai, have you had a good time? I've missed you."

Beaming at Rose's comment, she replies, "I've missed you too. It's been fun, but not as much fun as Gallifrey. When can we go back there? …What's in the box?"

"Fabric's in the box. And it's not so easy to get back to Gallifrey without a Tardis of our own," Rose replies.

"But, what about…?"

Glancing at Jackie, Rose shakes her head.

Jackie adds, as the Doctor comes back in after dropping off their bags in their rooms, "I've set appointments at the hairdresser's for three, dinner's at six."

Noticing the box, she asks, "What's in the box?"

Going to the box, Rose takes off the lid. "Fabric," she says as she reaches in and starts to take out bolts of fabric.

"It's lovely," Jackie says as she starts to examine what is in the box. Seeing the note that is still in the box, she asks, "Where's it from?"

"It was a gift. From Gallifrey."

Her face lights up with pleasure as she goes through everything in the box; she exclaims, "There's enough here for an entire bridal party! That first piece… it would be lovely on you!

"We'll have to find a designer," she adds. "Have you picked a date yet?

Looking to the Doctor, she answers, "Not yet." He comes over to her, putting his arm around her.

"We've been busy," he says. Knowing that Rose will probably complete her genetic metamorphosis within the next month, he adds, "We'll pick a date by your birthday."

"Ok, but I've got to be the first to know. I'll need to make the arrangements."

The Doctor turns with Rose to head upstairs, saying, "We've got some unpacking to do. Come on, Mai, you can help."

Upstairs, as Rose takes out the things she needs for the evening, she says to Mai Li, "Mai, my mum has never been really happy about my travelling all over time and space. She grew to accept it, but I know she's happier with me close to home... no matter how exciting it is to travel in a Tardis." Rose smiles as she remembers.

"Is that why you asked me not to say anything about the one we've got growing at the Hub?"

"Yes," the Doctor says. "I think Jackie would be really upset –"

"That's putting it mildly!" Rose adds.

"– if she were to learn of it before we have a chance to pave the way," the Doctor finishes. He leaves, heading over to his room to lay out his clothes for the evening.

Rose takes out the gown that she wore to the reception on Gallifrey so the wrinkles can be allowed to fall out, touching it as she thinks about the Doctor's reaction the last time she wore it.

"I didn't get a chance to see your dress while we were _there_," Mai comments as she reaches to touch the gown. "It's beautiful."

"It's a lot like one I wore not long after the Doctor and I met, when we met Charles Dickens. ...So, I know you went shopping while you were here. What did you get to wear tonight?"

"It's not nearly this pretty... Your mum wouldn't let me get what I wanted - she said it was too old for me. It was black and snug through here..." Mai Li demonstrates where it was snug through.

"One thing Mum does have is good taste in clothes, Mai."

"Instead, she let me get something else. She said that it didn't make me look cheap." Rose nearly laughs at the observation, realizing that what Mai had wanted to wear was _very_ inappropriate if she told her that. "It's nice, but, it's not what I would have liked to wear."

"Mai, you're still a kid yet." Realizing what she has just said, she adds, "God, I'm starting to sound like my mum!"

Touching the pleats in Rose's gown as he walks in, the Doctor says with a laugh, "Just remember that you just said that, not I."

As their eyes meet, Rose says, "It's not what Mum will expect."

"I know, but we'll be announcing our engagement. It's a special evening for us. You should be the most beautiful woman there tonight." She smiles at his compliment.

"Your dad said our crew will be here. And he agrees, they need crash space for the night. We'll sort out the sleeping arrangements once everyone is here.

"He's even arranged fireworks for midnight."

* * *

><p>That evening, everyone from the hub is there, some with dates. Sleeping arrangements have been sorted out. Tosh and Gwen are in Rose's room, finishing their preparations for the evening as is Rose.<p>

"That gown is lovely!" Gwen comments as she helps to fasten it for her.

"You got it while on Gallifrey?" asks Tosh.

"Yes," replies Rose, smiling, "and you should have seen the look on the Doctor's face when I wore it."

"We will see it, tonight," Gwen replies, smiling.

There is a knock on the door. Seeing that everyone is ready, Rose answers, "Come in."

Owen opens the door. "I just wanted to check and see how you are doing, Rose."

"I'm doing fine. Running on adrenaline." Seeing the Doctor behind Owen, she smiles at him. Gwen's date, Rhys, and Ianto are also at the door. They all come in. They all comment on how lovely the ladies look, however, the Doctor has eyes only for Rose as she smiles at him.

A few minutes later, Pete comes in. "Now I know where everyone went to," he comments before continuing. "Rose, Doctor, Jackie wants you to make the announcement at ten o'clock. The reporters will be here by then."

Tosh mouths 'reporters?' to the others. Rose and the Doctor roll their eyes. Rose says, "Mum always did like a party, especially when she can pull something off. And knowing her, she'll want the wedding to be the social event of the season."

Gwen says, "Let's go. I can hear the party starting." She starts herding the others toward the door. "Rose, Doctor, we'll leave you. Have fun!" Noticing the look on the Doctor's face, she adds, teasing, "Don't muss her hair or make-up. Remember, there will be photographers."

Their faces redden.

Pete stays behind for a moment. "Irrepressible, aren't they?"

Hoarsely, the Doctor replies, "Yes. But they're a good bunch of people. I don't think we'd be as effective if we didn't have them."

"She's right though, reporters present means there will be photographers as well."

He leaves them to regain their composure.

After Pete leaves, the Doctor takes Rose's hand, leading her to sit on the bed beside him. They are just holding hands, sitting there, when Jackie walks in.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she says. "You aren't too nervous, are you?"

"We're doing fine," the Doctor replies. "How are you doing?"

"And the twins?" adds Rose.

"We're doing fine.

"Have you just been sitting here?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's time to head down, the party's starting. Come on," Jackie adds as she gets back up, Rose and the Doctor following suit, still holding hands.

About an hour into the party, Jackie heads up to the landing of the stairs with Pete. Once there, she stops next to Pete, taking his arm, and waves to Rose and the Doctor to draw them over to her. "Everyone," she says, "as you know, my parties are known for just having a good time. Plenty of liquor, plenty of mates, and a good time. However, tonight, we have an announcement as well. Doctor?"

He steps forward with Rose on his arm. With a smile, he says as he looks at Rose then looks at everyone again, "Well, here goes.

"I have the pleasure to announce that I have asked Miss Rose Tyler to marry me and she has graciously accepted my proposal… We're engaged to be married. We haven't chosen a date yet, but when we do select a date, we'll let the ladies and gentlemen of the press know. Well, actually, we'll let Jackie know, she'll be sure to announce it to everyone." There is a general expression of knowing laughter by the audience.

Pete passes champagne to Jackie, Rose, and the Doctor; then says, "I would like to offer a toast to the couple." Raising his glass to Rose and the Doctor, he adds, "May you have many happy years together… and give Jackie grandchildren to dote on. That way, maybe she'll…" Jackie gives him a look. "Give me some peace at night," he continues with a chuckle, unable to resist teasing her.

"Well," Ianto calls from the base of the stairs, "aren't you going to kiss her?"

The Doctor sets their glasses aside as everyone drinks to the couple. The Doctor gathers Rose into his arms, drawing her into a kiss. When they finally separate, he adds, "I do love you," bending to kiss her again, even more soundly. She melts into his arms, trembling with her need for him. Her mental shields collapse as their minds join telepathically.

As everyone watches the kisses, Ianto starts to enthusiastically cheer and whistle. Pretty soon, the rest of the Torchwood team joins in, followed by many in the crowd.

As they come out of their second kiss, both of them are obviously shaken by the intensity of it. The joining of their minds was entirely spontaneous. "Well, that's one way to get your shields down," the Doctor murmurs as they regain their equilibrium. They continue looking into each other's eyes as they continue to regain their equilibrium enough to continue down the stairs and into the clapping crowd.

Pete joins them at the foot of the stairs, handing them their glasses, saying, "You look like you could use it to steady yourselves."

"Thanks, Dad," Rose manages to get out. They each take a sip.

Seeing Tosh and the others, they walk over to them. They all start hugging Rose and the Doctor.

"I see now why we were invited," Gwen says.

Rose decides that now is the time to ask Gwen and Tosh to be her bride's maids, even though they have not selected a date yet, saying, "Would you stand at my wedding?"

They look at each other, nodding. Tosh answers, "We'd be honored. Now, we'd better let you circulate."

Taking their hands, Rose kisses their cheeks, saying, "Thank you."

Walking up to Rose, Mai Li touches her arm. Noticing Mai with a smile and seeing her little brother with her, Rose says, "Of course, Mai, you'll be part of it too, as will you, Tony." She bends down to give them each a hug and a kiss. "Go on and have fun, we've got to say hello to people."

Putting his arm around her, the Doctor leads Rose off to greet other well-wishers. They continue walking, greeting, and accepting congratulations as they eventually make their way outside with the other guests as the fireworks start.

Coming up behind them, Jackie comments, "So, how's it going?"

"Mum!" Rose responds, breaking away from the Doctor for a moment and giving her mother a hug and a quick kiss.

"Well, at least you've got a kiss for your mum!" she says as she smiles at her daughter. "So what was the argument about last week?"

They look at each other, Rose smiles as she says mentally, holding his hand, '_I told you she'd figure out something had happened._'

The Doctor replies, "Your daughter's work schedule. It's resolved now."

"I hope it was shortened," Jackie says, "She works herself too hard."

"It was."

"Mum, it's not work if you're having fun doing it. And I've _learned_ so much."

"You've driven the engineers barmy. Your father's actually gotten several thank-yous for sending you off to Cardiff, not that I was happy about it."

"Mum, I _need_ to be on my own. I know I'll always be your little girl, and I'll always love you, but, I'm also an adult and need to make my own decisions."

"I'm still coming to terms with that. I don't get to see you as much now."

"You'll have the twins to keep you busy."

"I was only recently told by my doctor that I was having twins. How did you know – before you went to Cardiff?"

"I could see it," Rose replies. "In the time lines." Smiling, she adds, "Between them and Tony, you're going to be kept very busy."

"Well, I hope you two give me grandchildren to love, too. _Soon_." She walks off to join Pete.

"That's something to consider," Rose says as she turns to look at the Doctor.

"I know," he replies, non-commitally.

"You told me that you'd been a father before… You lost all of it in the Time War, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I have been thinking about it recently, especially after... About being a father… again… With you to help me…" He kisses her. The fireworks have ended while they have been talking.

"You wouldn't be alone. I'll be there," Rose says as she gives him a hug and a quick kiss.

As he thinks about the image she showed him in response to his proposal, he asks, "She's our daughter, isn't she?"

"Our first. She's a 'reward'." At the Doctor's confused look, she adds, "Her birth is tied in with _his_ regeneration, somehow. I need to study it more. It'll be important for him to know about her."

"I'm sorry," he says, unsure how to respond to the information.

"There's nothing we can do about it from here."

He looks at her curiously, realizing that there is a part of her that is still attuned to his original. "We should head in. It's been a long day for you." He kisses her again. "And you're starting to shiver… Come on." They head indoors.

Inside, he rubs her arms to help her to warm up and then he holds her close. The party is starting to break up. Pete comes over to them, saying, "Jackie's gone up to bed. I know it's been a long day for you, too, Rose. Why don't you go up, too?

"Doctor, I think your crew went through and put notes on the doors, rearranging the sleeping arrangements. I found them on our end of the hall as well." Pete hugs Rose as he sends them off to bed.

As they get to the bedrooms, they find the bedrooms labeled. "They've definitely been up here," says the Doctor. "I see Ianto's handwriting, Gwen's, Tosh's, and Owen's. They've all been up here. Let's see what they've done." They go from room to room, checking to see what their team has done. "They've put us together," he says quietly as he takes her into his arms, bending to kiss her forehead.

"I want to be with you," she replies, raising her lips to his to kiss him in return. They enter the room. "It looks like they've been _in_ here as well… Your bag is there by the desk."

"I… I…" he begins awkwardly and hoarsely. "Rose… my love… I want to be with you too… more than anything. I… But we shouldn't. Not right now."

"My love – I like that." She reaches up to touch his face, her fingers trembling.

"That's how I think of you… ever since…" He captures her hand, holding it to his cheek. "You're trembling." He reaches to touch her face.

"So are you," she says, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

Slowly breaking away after a brief kiss, the Doctor says, "I should… go and…"

Breaking in, Rose says, "Don't I get a chance to see you… undressed?"

Flustered, he answers, "But… but… We had to… to warm you… We…"

She goes to him, smiling, nearly chuckling, "They're expecting us to spend the night together. That doesn't mean we have to… 'dance'…" reminding him of an earlier time together when 'dance' obviously meant something more.

"I understand," she continues, "why we shouldn't, even when we both want to… so much." Businesslike, she continues, "Besides, I'm going to need help getting out of this. It's only fair that I get to help you out of yours." She unties his bowtie and removes it, then starts to unbutton his jacket. As she reaches up to push the jacket from his shoulders, he grasps her wrists, stopping her.

"Rose… don't… please. I…"

"I'm sorry," she responds, hurt by his reaction and turning away as she pulls her hands out of his. "I'll go sleep with Tony and Mai." She grabs a blanket and heads for the door, starting to cry.

"Rose!" he says as he intercepts her. "It's not your fault!" He holds her closely as she starts to try to break away again, still crying. "It's just…"

"Just let me go!" He releases her, but stands between her and the door, his hands out to implore her understanding. She goes to sit on the bed, her shoulders slumped, dejected, as she continues to cry.

He goes to her, wanting to comfort her – wanting to _explain_ to her why he can't... "Rose… Please understand…"

"Doctor," she replies, still sobbing, "every time I think we're getting close, you push me away." Turning away from him, she starts to pull pins and decorations out of her hair, tossing them on the bed stand. When she is done taking the pins out of her hair, she curls up on her side as close to the edge of the other side of the bed as she can get, and tries to go to sleep. He gets up and goes over to sit at her desk. He knows that she is too upset to talk about it right now.

Continuing to quietly watch her, he begins to wonder how he will explain his rebuff to her. He knows that she's hurt, but doesn't dare go to her. He doesn't trust himself. He wants to; no he _needs_ to go to her to comfort her, but is afraid of where it will lead. He is _that_ shaken by his own reactions.

He had found the evening extremely arousing… and she had known. Their emotions - and other things - had played off of each other. He had been surprised that she had been able to step back, and embarrassed that he had been unable to himself without pushing her away. He can sense her closing her emotions down now, as she lies crying on the bed, still dressed, her hair still partially up, absolutely beautiful to his eyes. He sits at the desk watching her, gradually falling asleep at it.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, unable to sleep, she rises from the bed. She finishes taking the pins out of her hair and sets the sensor and engagement ring on her nightstand. Seeing the Doctor asleep at her desk, she collects a change of clothing and heads out of the room to change. After changing, she decides to go for a walk as it seems so very <em>noisy<em> to her. Confused by the mixed signals he is sending, she is wondering if he truly wants to marry her, especially when he is uncertain of being near her. She understands that he is afraid of losing it all again… even now… and knows that she can help him if he is willing to let her, but she also knows that he will try to deal with it by himself. These are the thoughts going through her head as she wanders, walking in the night. She finally turns around and heads back, deciding that she will corner him and make him tell her _why_ he is so afraid of getting close.

She is not really paying attention to where she is at except to be careful that she is not in the road as she returns when she realizes that lights are suddenly being reflected off of the frozen road ahead of her. Realizing that the lights are behind her, she glances back over her shoulder, seeing that it is already too late to get out of the way of the uncontrolled vehicle.

* * *

><p>When the Doctor wakes up before dawn the next morning, she is gone. He finds the engagement ring on the bed stand along with the sensor and the gown is on the floor of the bathroom. Gathering her things, he puts them on her bed and then heads downstairs, adding the sensor and ring to everything else in his pocket. Checking outside through the window, he sees her car still parked in the drive. He continues to look through the rooms downstairs. As he does not find her, he goes back upstairs while opening his mind in an attempt sense her mind anywhere near. He even decides to look into the rooms upstairs to try to find her, grabbing his jacket from the night before. She is nowhere to be found. He finds that she is not in any of the rooms in the house, even when he cracks doors open to look in.<p>

He is worried. He knows the state of mind she was in when she went to bed. Finally realizing that there is no hope of finding her inside, he leaves to begin walking around the house. As he circumnavigates the house, he begins to become frantic in his search. He heads for the gates to the estate, looking for signs of her passage.

He finally finds an imprint from a shoe on the edge of a snow bank. He stretches his mind in the direction it is headed trying to find her. He continues on, finding footprints here and there. He knows he is going the right direction when he is able to determine that she seems to be wandering. After another half hour, he starts to sense her mind. As he continues to follow her, he tries to call Pete. After a couple of different attempts, he finally gets through.

"Pete! Thank god you finally answered!"

Still half asleep, he answers, "Doctor? Why are you calling me? Where are you?"

"Just listen a moment, please. We had a disagreement… Rose left early this morning… I was asleep. She left everything that could be used to trace her. I've managed to track her until I can now sense her mind.

"What?"

"Please, don't tell Jackie, we don't need to worry her.

"I'll come. Where are you?" Pete asks.

"I'm coming up on the end of the lane... Hold on..." He sees a figure leaning against a sign post, retching.

"Doctor? ...Doctor!" Pete calls.

"I think I've found her. Get Owen, I think she's hurt." He goes to her as he hangs up.

"Rose?" he calls softly. "Rose?" He heads over to her as she finally turns her head to look at him.

As he reaches her, he quickly ascertains her obvious injuries. "Rose… I've got help coming. Let me just help you."

As she finally recognizes him, she asks, "_Why_?" She then promptly loses consciousness, collapsing into his arms.

It's a loaded question and he knows it. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry," he says, though he realizes that she is not aware of his apology. He eases himself down to hold her as he settles in to wait for help. He then slips the sensor back on her as he starts watching for Pete. He decides to wait on the ring until he can explain his actions to her, he does not want to presume what her response will be until learns why she took the ring off in the first place; and truthfully, he wants to avoid upsetting her any more than he already has.

After about a quarter of an hour, he sees a car coming from the estate. It slows as it approaches the corner. The Doctor raises a hand, waving to get their attention. As it stops, Owen climbs out, heading over to where he and Rose are. As Owen starts to check her over, Owen says, "What happened? I thought you two were…" As he looks at the Doctor, he sees the stricken look on his face mixed with the beginnings of anger at what his obvious question is. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business what you two get up to when you're alone."

Realizing that there is real concern, masked by his flippant start of a question, the Doctor says, "I'm sorry. It's just…"

Pete Tyler walks up at this point carrying a blanket. "I thought you might need this."

Quickly nodding, Owen says, "Right. Let's get her on to it. It'll make it easier to transport her."

"How bad is she hurt?" Pete asks.

"It looks like she's got a broken arm and like she hit her head. I'm not sure about anything else right now."

"We've got first aid supplies at home," Pete volunteers.

"I'd rather take her into town. I need more than just first aid supplies."

"Torchwood Tower?"

"I think that would be best," Owen replies, taking charge of the situation. "Doctor?" The Doctor nods in response. "Right, then! Let's get this blanket spread out so we can get her on it." He proceeds to spread the blanket out and then helps the Doctor to place Rose on it to be moved.

* * *

><p>As they walk into medical Owen thanks the nurse and takes Rose on into the examination room. She replies that it's no problem and that she has already notified Dr. Russell.<p>

The Doctor heads over to the nearest computer and sets up the program to monitor Rose's sensor. "Owen," he says, "the program's up and running. I'll set it to output the information we need to monitor right now." After a couple of minutes of his fingers flying over the keyboard, the monitor starts to display an outline of a body. "It'll show her anatomy now. You can use the mouse to zoom in on anything you need to see. Other indicators are on the other monitor."

"Doctor, Matron Callahan and I can handle this. Why don't you go get cleaned up? You look nearly as bad as she does." The Doctor nods and leaves, taking the hint.

"Now, Sharon, let's get started…"

As the Doctor walks back into the outer office, dressed in scrubs after cleaning up, he sets his folded, stained clothes on the desk.

"I got you some coffee," Pete says, holding out a cup of coffee to him. As the Doctor sits down after collecting the cup, he continues, "What happened? You seemed to be getting on well… Very well, in fact."

"She asked me why, Pete. …She asked me why…" the Doctor says distractedly.

Doctor Russell walks into the office, takes one look at the Doctor and heads over to his file cabinet. While he is taking out a bottle and pouring into a glass, he says, "Owen's got everything in hand, so I thought I'd take a look at our other patient." He heads over to where the Doctor and Pete are sitting.

"I'm fine," the Doctor says.

"You don't look fine. …Here, drink this." He hands the Doctor the glass and takes the cup of coffee from him. "Now tell me what happened. When I left the party you and Rose looked like you needed to find somewhere private so that you could get it on." The Doctor gives him a look that is ashamed, embarrassed, and angry. Seeing the look, Dr. Russell says, "I'm sorry, but I had to do that to get a reaction out of you. You hide your feelings from most of us fairly well. It makes it very hard to get to really know you. Rose is one of the few who do know you well." Seeing that the Doctor has still not even sipped his drink, he says, "I said to drink it. It's medicinal."

The Doctor finally tosses the drink down and proceeds to gasp and splutter at its potency.

"What was that?" Pete asks when he realizes that it is going to be a few minutes before the Doctor can stop coughing and gasping.

Smiling, Dr. Russell replies, "Everclear. I keep a bit of it around for medicinal use. It's too strong for anything else."

Sitting down at his desk, he turns to the Doctor and says, "Now, tell us what happened ...or at least what you think happened."

"Edmund, how much of the work up on Rose have you read?" the Doctor asks in reply.

"The stuff from off world?" The Doctor nods. "All of it that you made available. You know that I called you for clarification on some of it. You and the other doctor-"

"Galen. He's a healer, by the way."

"You ran some simulations. The results seem troublesome."

As the Doctor nods again, Pete adds, "Edmund mentioned the results to me. It's why he wanted to remove Rose from active status."

"I know," replies the Doctor. "And Owen told you then that there would be problems with Rose accepting that."

"Yeah, that's why I allowed the limited duty as long as her condition was continuously monitored. I did notice as I went through the records that there is some instability in her endocrinology?"

Nodding, the Doctor says, "She's been moody. ...Well, moody for her. She's producing the Timelord equivalent of human reproductive hormones, too."

"Meaning?" Pete asks.

"Meaning that if we were to 'get it on' as Edmund says, she could get pregnant. And that would be very bad right now." He looks at Pete earnestly, begging him to understand what he is saying. "Pete, if she were to be pregnant when this transformation cascades to completion, she'll die. It's going to be hard enough on her without that concern.

"Pete, last night was _so_ special. When I realized..." His face is lit with the wonder of what he felt the night before. "She was content just to be close," he continues more quietly. "When she... I needed her, in a way that I haven't felt for so long. I couldn't trust myself ...and I knew she would have been willing. I... I pushed her away because I couldn't trust myself to not..."

"You need a refill," Dr. Russell says as he takes the Doctor's glass and heads back to his cabinet. Sitting down again behind his desk, he continues, "For God's sake, man, how do expect to..."

"But we've never..."

Seeing the disbelief on the Doctor's face, he adds, "You've never..." Seeing the Doctor's shake of the head, he continues, "Not once?"

"It was never that type of relationship..."

"No wonder you're both so frustrated! This isn't the nineteenth century! It's alright to have sex with the woman you love without being married."

Pete is smiling when he says, "Doctor, Rose is a lovely woman. Your reaction was normal. I think every male at the party noticed her last night... and they wouldn't have minded... Never mind. On a more serious note, did you try to explain to her?"

When he hands the glass back to the Doctor, it has an amber liquid in it. "It's not the everclear. It's Scotch."

"Every man at the party last night noticed her," the Doctor replies ruefully. "Pete, I tried to explain it to her. All I did was make it worse."

"You owe her an apology," Dr. Russell says. "Flowers are normally appreciated."

Without looking at either of the other two, the Doctor says, "She asked me 'why?' Right before she passed out, she asked me 'why?' How do I explain to her that I was afraid of the possibilities?"

"Admitting you're wrong usually helps, at least it does with Jackie," Pete says. "Speaking of which, she's on her way here with the kids. I had to tell her what I could. She was worried."

Owen walks into the office, saying, "I've set her arm and stitched her head..."

"How bad is she?" Pete asks.

"She's got a concussion and she's still unconscious. I don't know when she'll wake. She's pretty banged up. It looks like she was in some sort of accident."

"Miss Sato is checking the CCTV of the intersection. She'll let us know what she finds," Pete says.

"Doctor," Owen asks, "She's got some pressure building in the brain. It doesn't look too bad, but I'd like your opinion. Edmund, Callahan's great! I wish I could get her to come to Cardiff."

"You can't have her."

"She turned me down cold!" Owen complains as Dr. Russell smiles.

"Any idea when she'll come to?" Pete asks.

Dr. Russell calls up the image of the exam room's monitors and turns the monitor on his desk so that the others can see. The Doctor studies the screen for a moment and then asks as he indicates the keyboard, "May I?"

"Help yourself," Dr. Russell says as he hands him the keyboard.

The Doctor keys in a few commands, studies the results, and then keys in a few more commands. "She probably won't remember about the accident when she comes to. I'm not certain how far back it will go. And I don't know how long she'll be out."

"So, how bad is it?"

"The memory loss won't be permanent, if that's what you're worried about. It never is with Timelords, at least not from injury. As for the pressure build-up, it's worrisome, but it won't be dangerous as long as it starts to decrease in a couple of hours."

"So we need to keep an eye on her for a while?" Pete asks.

When the Doctor nods, Dr. Russell says, "We'd do that anyway."

"Anyway, I came in because I could use some help getting her settled in a bed."

"I'll help," says Dr. Russell as he gets up.

As the silence in the room starts to drag on, the Doctor says, "I'm sorry."

"Doctor, it's not me you need to apologize to," Pete replies.

"I know, but I can't tell her right now and it needs to be said. It's my fault she got hurt…"

"Doctor, it's not your fault she's been in an accident. She's the one who decided to go for a walk."

"If I hadn't..."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over it. She needs you to be there for her now.

"Look, I'm going to my office for a bit... I've got some work I can catch up on while you wait for Rose to wake up. Come on up after she does and I'll give you a lift home. Callahan runs a tight ship and doesn't like her patients to be disturbed any more than necessary." He gets up and leaves.

When Dr. Russell and Owen come back into the office a few minutes later, they ask the Doctor to explain more about the differences in biology between Timelords and humans. As they start discussing the biological differences, the Doctor answers some questions, but doesn't answer others as they touch on things that go into the history of his people. When the question of obstetrics comes up due to his and Rose's upcoming nuptials, he tells them, quite bluntly, that they will have better sources on Earth for the information because pregnancy and childbirth is extremely rare among Timelords. They also ask about their healing characteristics and the like. Finally, as they are wrapping up the informal training session, he promises to translate any pertinent medical information he has on the crystals for their review.

About this time, Jackie Tyler walks in to medical with Tony and Mai Li. They bring some lunch and an overnight case with them. "We thought you might need these. Pete said your tux was pretty much ruined when I called earlier."

"I'll just sonic the blood out," the Doctor responds absently.

"What happened?' Jackie asks, determined to understand why her daughter was hurt. "Why was she even out …walking ...in the middle of the night?"

"I'm…" the Doctor starts, uncertain of what to tell her and knowing that she does not need to know everything.

"Doctor, why don't you take the kids in to see Rose?" Dr. Russell suggests right on top of him, saving the Doctor from making a serious tactical error as far as his future mother-in-law is concerned. "I'll tell Mrs. Tyler what we've learned so far." The Doctor nods in gratitude and gathers Mai and Tony to take them to visit Rose. As he leaves, Dr. Russell continues, "Why don't you have a seat, Mrs. Tyler?"

* * *

><p>As the Doctor reaches Rose's bed, he bends down to pick up Tony, saying quietly as he puts a finger to his lips, "You've got to be quiet right now. Sissy's hurt her head and arm. She'll be ok, but you need to let her sleep right now." Tony nods solemnly.<p>

As he turns back to the bed, he sees Rose open her eyes and look at him in confusion. "Tony and Mai wanted to see you," he says in explanation.

"We made a card for you," Mai Li says as she reaches to hand the card to Rose as she gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "When we found out this morning, it was the only way I could get Tony to quit crying." She reaches to brush a stray piece of hair out of Rose's face. "There, now your hair's straight. We won't stay long; your mother wants a chance to visit. I'm along to help with Tony."

"Thank you," replies Rose. She understands that she should know these people, but has absolutely no recollection of who they are. It bothers her as she realizes that she can't remember their names.

Tony starts struggling to get out of the Doctor's arms and into Rose's, shouting, "Me hug! …Let go! …Me _hug_!"

"Alright, but you've got to be careful," the Doctor says, turning to Rose. "He's not going to settle down until he gets a hug."

When she nods, Tony all but throws himself into her arms and squeezes for all he is worth, crying and laughing at the same time. "You 'wake! You 'wake!"

"Well, you can tell he's happy to see you," the Doctor comments with a smile, starting to reach for Tony as he watches her catch her breath and she start to break out in a cold sweat. "Come on, Tony, your sister needs to rest."

"_Nooo_!" Tony cries as the Doctor picks him back up. "Won't go! Want Sissy!" Tony tries to wriggle his way out of the Doctor's arms to get back to his sister.

"Tony!" the Doctor admonishes. "You've hurt your sister. Give her a chance to catch her breath!" Turning to Rose, he adds, "I've got to take him out of here. You won't get any rest otherwise. I'll see you after your mum gets done visiting." He leaves with a screaming and bawling Tony still struggling to get back to his sister. Rose closes her eyes for a few minutes, trying to regain her calm as they leave.

A few minutes later, Jackie takes her hand and says, "Hello." Rose opens her eyes again, frowning as she realizes that she recognizes this woman. "I would have been in sooner, but I had to calm your brother down. The Doctor said that he practically jumped on you. Your dad's got him now. He came in while I was talking to Dr. Russell."

Rose is wondering just who her mother is talking about, but decides that her fuzziness on things should clear up once her headache goes away. Rose lets her mother's voice wash over her as she brings her up to date with the every day events that have been going on. None of it makes any sense right now and she's not sure she wants it to with the way she's feeling. Especially since she is just starting to be able to breathe easily again after her brother's hug.

After a bit, Rose realizes that her mother has asked a question - seemingly out of the blue. "What?" Rose asks, not quite sure what her mother asked her and frowning in confusion.

"I asked why you decided to go for a walk last night."

"A ...walk? ...When?"

"Yeah. Why did you go out last night when you knew that there would be drunks on the roads? Especially after I told Ianto that if they wanted to rearrange the sleeping arrangements to be sure to put you and the Doctor together. I just thought that since you're engaged you'd like the chance to be alone with him."

Frowning even more as she realizes that something is very wrong with her memories, Rose asks, "What day is it?"

Surprised, Jackie responds, "Huh? …It's New Year's Day! You announced your engagement last night at the party!"

"Party? …Mum, what year is it?" Rose knows that she is having some real problems remembering anything between now and a time not too long after she and the Doctor went back in time so that she could meet her dad and the trouble that she caused then. "I ...I'm having a bit of trouble..." She is looking around as she tries to place where she is at and who all of the people she has met today are.

"It's 2009, sweetheart..." Rose starts to become worried that she can't remember everything that she obviously should. "We stopped the stars from going out a few months ago..." Seeing that Rose is not picking up on events and starting to become upset, Jackie says, "They told me that you'd have trouble remembering us because of the way your head was hurt. I thought ...never mind. It's not important. It's just..."

"But," Rose replies, "...I need to remember." As she tries to remember, she starts to recount, "I remember meeting the Doctor. Dark hair, leather jacket... The day the Earth died... Charles Dickens... Slitheen - they're a family... Meeting dad in 1987 - saving his life and then holding his hand as he died... Something about hopping..."

"That all happened ages ago," Jackie says. "That was way back..." She watches Rose as she tries to remember.

Rose is searching her memories for anything at all that is recent. "I... I..." She suddenly starts to get up, saying, "I have to find the Doctor!"

"You need to stay in that bed," Jackie replies.

"No, Mum. I need..." Jackie starts to try to restrain her, but Rose rolls over onto the other side of the bed, starting to rise.

Callahan reaches the side that Rose is trying to rise from and gently, but firmly, starts to press her back into the bed. "Mrs. Tyler, I think you should leave. I think you've upset her enough."

"But I just wanted to know..."

"I don't care what you wanted to know. It's none of your concern. It's between her and the Doctor."

"Let me up!" Rose demands, crying in frustration and anger. Adrenaline is coursing through her, bridging past much of her difficulties, but not helping her memories any. "I need to find the Doctor. He wouldn't just leave me!" She is still trying to get up despite Callahan's interference.

"Go!" Callahan tells Jackie. "Now! I think you've done enough damage. Or do I need to have you escorted out of here?"

Jackie stares at the nurse in disbelief. "I just wanted to know..."

"You were being nosy! Now, OUT!" Seeing that Jackie is still not leaving, she adds, "NOW!" Realizing that the nurse is not going to give an inch on this, she stalks out, bristling. "Oh, send the Doctor to me. I'm going to need his help to settle her down."

When she reaches Dr. Russell's office, she starts venting, "That harridan! Of all the... _I'm_ nosy! I'm _nosy!_ _She's_ the one who was eavesdropping!"

"Jackie," Pete interrupts. "Jackie, what happened?"

"She started trying to get out of bed!" The Doctor leaves immediately to see Rose. "All I did was ask her why she decided to go for a walk in the middle of the night!"

"I told you she would have amnesia when she woke," Dr. Russell says.

"I didn't ask her about _people_!"

Dr. Russell rolls his eyes as he starts to explain to her, again, exactly what amnesia entails. "Mrs. Tyler, amnesia involves more than not knowing people's names. Events, places, and much more are involved. She has lost access to all of that. I know that I explained this before."

"But you told me that she would remember the _feelings_..."

"Her reactions to the people she knows is on the subconscious level, not the conscious," he adds, not sure that she understands the distinction. "The Doctor assures me that her memories will return, but that will be after the swelling goes down. You have _got_ to give her time to _heal_!"

Looking from her husband to Dr. Russell and back, she realizes that she needs to try another angle. "That doesn't excuse Matron Callahan's bad manners!"

Dr. Russell explains, "She was following my orders to keep an eye on things. I, personally, think she was very forbearing. She guards her charges jealously and doesn't suffer fools lightly!"

Realizing that she is not going to win this one, she starts to cry and starts to run out of the office.

Pete says, "I'll take her and the kids home. Tell the Doctor... Tell him I'm sorry things turned out badly. I won't try to see her until she's better. It's probably better that way. I'll see him tonight when he gets back home. I'll talk to him then."

"I'll let him know, Pete."

"I'll leave the jeep here for Owen. Thanks, Edmund, I'll see you tomorrow." Pete walks out, following his wife so that he can take her home.

When the Doctor walks back into Edmund's office a few minutes later, Dr. Russell can see that he is upset, but decides not to mention it. Instead, he asks, "How is she?"

"I should not have had to do that," the Doctor replies quietly, too quietly.

"Doctor," Edmund says a bit more forcefully. "I asked how is she?"

"Hmmm? She's asleep now. ...She ...panicked... because she couldn't remember. I'd forgotten how bad... A man is the sum of his memories, Edmund, a Timelord even more so. She knows this - even if she doesn't remember knowing it."

"I understand that you wanted to avoid anything that might exacerbate the problems, but how long is she likely to sleep?"

"With everything I had to do?" Dr. Russell nods. "A day, more or less. More if we're lucky, but probably less."

"So, how are you holding up, Doctor?"

"Me? I'm fine. ...I'm ...fine..." the Doctor replies.

Edmund watches him for a bit as the Doctor sits down silently. He can see that the Doctor is definitely not 'fine'. He looks tired, angry, and worried just to name a few of the emotions that seem to be fighting for supremacy in the Doctor's demeanor. The silence goes on for a while as Edmund waits, hoping that the Doctor will confide in him. Eventually, Dr. Russell breaks the silence, saying, "Come on, old man, why don't you head home when Owen gets back. I think you could use some sleep."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he asks, "Old man?"

"Compared to me. You forget, I know how old you are."

"You've got room to talk," the Doctor says cheekily with a smile. "At least I don't look my age."

"I wouldn't want to see you showing your age," Dr. Russell retorts with a smile. "Imagine what you'd look like at 900 plus if you looked like I do at my age."

"I don't need to," the Doctor replies, shuddering as he remembers. "I've seen myself showing my age. It's not pretty."

Owen walks in, hearing the tail end of the exchange. He says, "What's not pretty?"

"He's not pretty," Edmund replies as he nods in the Doctor's direction.

"You've got room to talk!" the Doctor retorts.

"I don't think either of you needs to worry about being 'pretty'." Owen says.

"I just came back to check on Rose before I head back," Owen says, "Mr. Tyler gave me the keys to the jeep. I think you should come with me, Doctor. I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

Referring to their conversation, Dr. Russell looks at him in curiosity, saying, "At least you haven't totally lost your sense of humor. You'll have to tell me about being old sometime, Doctor. In the meantime, Owen, let's check on Rose." They head in to check on Rose.

When they return to the office, the Doctor is busy checking various readings on the computer monitor. Owen asks, "So, now that we've reassured ourselves on Rose, why don't you come back to the Tyler estate with me, Doctor? You're knackered and Mai Li could probably use some reassurance that things will get back to normal soon. She was being brave and holding back her tears earlier in front of Tony, but she's bothered by this too. You and Rose are her family now and she needs you, especially since Rose is stuck here."

"Even Callahan wants to mother her, and that's saying a lot considering she's always avoided kids like the plague," Edmund adds. Seeing that the Doctor is making no effort to get up to leave, he adds, "Doctor, go home and get your head on straight! You said that she won't wake back up before tomorrow. Take advantage of that to help Mai Li. She needs to know that everything will be alright. Besides, if you don't go home, I'll get security to take you home."

"Alright! Alright!" the Doctor exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air as he rises from Edmund's seat at the desk. "I give up! I'll go home!" He turns to Owen and says, "Let's get out of here before he calls security on me. Or worse, sets Callahan on me." He heads for the door, turning back and pulling out his screwdriver when he notices that Owen is not following yet. "Well, Owen, you've got the keys – or do you want me to start the jeep on my own?" He twirls it in his hand to get his message across and proceeds out the door.

"I'd better leave, Edmund, before he gets any bright ideas and leaves _me_ here. I _really_ don't like it when he drives." He turns and follows the Doctor out.

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner, Tony comes up to the Doctor and asks, "Story?" as he tugs on his jacket.<p>

"Huh?"

"Story? ...Sissy story?"

"You'd like to hear a story about your sister?" the Doctor asks, smiling gently in reply. When the boy nods, the Doctor says, "I know just the one. Let's get Mai so she can hear it too." The Doctor smiles at the boy's enthusiasm when Tony goes racing off to find Mai Li. He goes to the foot of the stairs to wait on the children, knowing that Tony will not take no for an answer. When Tony returns a few minutes later dragging Mai along behind him, the Doctor smiles.

"What's up?" Mai Li asks as she reaches the foot of the stairs.

"Tony wants to hear a story about his sister. I thought you'd like to be in on it." When Mai nods and starts up the stairs, he knows that she wants to hear it also. He stoops over to pick up Tony and follows her.

As they reach Rose's room, Mai turns around and says, "I thought there'd be more space here. I know how Rose tells stories," she smiles, thinking about being able to actually see the events unfold. "Do you tell them the same way?" The Doctor nods. "Does her mum know how you and Rose tell stories?"

The Doctor shakes his head, replying, "No, we've managed to keep that bit from her. We use – well – Rose uses it to teach –"

Smiling as she considers the treat she and Tony are going to hear, Mai adds, "Then we should definitely be here – especially since the story will be about Rose. Her mum won't think to look for us here at first."

"You're probably right," the Doctor replies as he sets Tony on the bed. "We'll sit on the bed and I can cuddle you while I tell the story." Both children nod as the Doctor sits in the middle of the bed and they curl up next to him.

* * *

><p>About noon the next day, Mai Li is sitting beside Rose, working on homework when Rose opens her eyes and looks at her. "Hello, Mai," Rose says quietly. "I remember when I first saw you. I have to admit, though, that a ceiling falling on top of us was not the best way to get to know each other."<p>

"You remember me!" Mai Li sets her computer aside and reaches over to give Rose a gentle hug. "The Doctor said that your memories would come back, but I couldn't..."

Smiling, Rose replies, "I still can't remember everything, but it seems that I'm starting to remember."

"But, you do remember me?"

"Yes ...and Tony ...and ...the Doctor..."

"He wanted me to get him when you woke up." Mai Li stands back up.

"Not yet," Rose says, as she takes her hand. "I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean to forget you."

Smiling, Mai Li responds, "It's not your fault. The Doctor said that it was because of the trauma to your head. He said that it would get better as you healed. I'm glad to see that he was right. How are you feeling now?"

"Better than before. And evidently, I'm on the mend."

Mai Li releases Rose's hand again, saying, "I really need to get the Doctor. He wanted to see you when you woke up." She heads out to find the Doctor.

A few minutes later, Callahan comes over to check on her, saying, "It's nice to see you awake. How about if I get you something to eat? You look like you might be able to eat something light. ...I know, how about some chicken soup and a small salad? You could have some juice with it. Perhaps some fruit for dessert? I'll order something for the others too. Mai's a growing girl and needs to eat and I've seen how pre-occupied the Doctor can get."

As Callahan winds down, preparing to leave with her errands, Rose says, "I've seen you before..."

"Yes, you have, dear. I work with Dr. Russell. You've seen me before. Now, just rest while I order you something, then I'll help you to the bathroom. I still don't want you up without help."

About a half hour later the Doctor walks in, saying, "Callahan wouldn't let me come in until you'd had a chance to take care of things."

Rose nods toward the flowers beside her bed, saying, "Flowers? That's not like you."

"The kids' idea. They wouldn't go back home until your mum and dad agreed to stop for flowers for you. Mai insisted that we bring them this morning."

He takes her hand, saying, "So, how do you feel?"

"Doctor instead of lover? I do remember you saying that you love me. ...More than once."

"Rose..." he admonishes.

"How should I feel? My head hurts, I'm dizzy when I try to sit or stand, I'm sore all over, and I can't even remember what happened for me to become like this! I've evidently done something to my arm; it's in a sling..."

Smiling, he responds, "But you _are_ starting to remember things. You're doing much better than yesterday. Medically, you're starting to heal. Your arm and ribs should be healed fully within a week, but you're going to need plenty of rest. Your head too, for that matter."

"And will I remember? Will I ever know what happened?"

"I daresay you will," the Doctor replies, not entirely happy with the prospect.

"My mum said that we're engaged..."

"That's not important right now," he says gently. "What's important is that you get a chance to heal."

"But..."

"We'll discuss it later. I promise." He looks up a moment and sees Callahan come in with a tray. "It looks like Callahan has something for you to eat." He pats her hand as he gets up to make room for her tray.

"There's something for you in the other room," Callahan tells the Doctor. "I expect you to not put me through the trouble of having ordered it and you let it go to waste. Mai Li has already started."

"Yes, ma'am." he replies cheekily as he salutes her. "She was a drill sergeant in another life, Rose."

"And I still expect you to obey me in my own domain, Doctor."

"I'd better go eat... I'll see you in a bit." He smiles as he walks jauntily out of the room.

"And take the time to chew your food, Doctor!" Callahan calls after him. Turning to Rose, she says gently, "Now, do you want some help? I know you're still pretty dizzy when you sit up, let alone stand. I've put a straw in the juice and I've got a nice big napkin in case you want to use it under your chin."

Rose gives her a look that says 'and I thought my mum was bad...' Callahan chuckles. "I'll be ok; I just won't move my head much. Thanks anyway." She settles in to eat her meal, taking her time to make sure it settles on her stomach.

* * *

><p>Mai Li is sitting with her again when Rose wakes later that day. There are tears in her eyes and she is crying as she quietly says, "I remember... I remember everything... Oh, Doctor... <em>Why<em>?"

"I'll go get him, Rose." Mai Li leans over to give her a quick hug, figuring that she could use one. She leaves to get the Doctor as Rose continues to cry quietly.

A few minutes later, the Doctor reaches her and takes her hand. "Rose, Mai told me you'd woken up." She starts to sit up, opening her tear-filled eyes to look at the Doctor. "You should continue to rest, Rose. Don't try to do too much yet."

"Doctor. _Why_? I asked you that after I spewed up my guts and before I passed out. I _need_ to know _why_?"

The Doctor closes his eyes for a moment, considering his answer. He understands that there is so much meaning in that one little word and that she deserves the truth. "I'm sorry, Rose. I should never have pushed you away... I had no right to do that. You were willing to meet me half-way... I... I... panicked."

She is puzzled by his reply, but is responding to his words as much as she is responding to his just holding her hand. She is starting to calm down enough to realize that she is going to have to draw the answer out of him. "Doctor..."

He sits beside her, on the bed. "Rose, there is nothing more that I would have liked that night than to 'dance' with you, but we both know why we shouldn't right now." She nods. "I... I couldn't ...trust myself. I know you were willing to just be held close... I knew if things went too far..." His face is growing hot with embarrassment as he thinks of what could have been, of what he wanted. Frustrated, he stands back up, releasing her hand to run it through his hair as he turns away from her to think. "Damn! I didn't think it would be this hard!"

"You didn't think what would be so hard?"

He turns back to her, a bleak look on his face. "Telling you why I pushed you away. Telling you …that I don't think that I could have stopped myself if I so much as just held you …and …that …I ...didn't _want_ to have to stop myself…"

"Why didn't you tell me this then?"

"I …couldn't. I was afraid …confused. I wanted _so_ much to… to…" He smiles, abashed and surprised at the strength of his longing even now. He reaches to gently touch her face. She turns into his touch, finding that his hand is trembling. She looks into his eyes, seeing more than she has ever seen before. She is not sure why, but she suspects that he is unaware of how much he is revealing.

"Doctor..." Rose says, breaking the silence that is building. "My love?"

"What?" he replies, coming out of his reverie.

"What haven't you told me yet? It's got to be something you learned on Gallifrey. You've been more …standoffish… since then. You're afraid to get too close. When you realize where we're headed, you back off. It's not so bad when we're in public, it's like you're putting on a show, especially for my mum, but in private… Whenever I ask you about it, you say that you're fine, but something's bothering you. And I think it's something about me."

"You're right. There are a number of things I learned – about you. And all of them pertain to the changes you're going through. I didn't think I would have to deal with it quite so soon, that's all."

"Such as?"

"Such as, you're reproductive system is no longer producing human hormones. You've got Gallifreyan markers. It's part of why you've been moody lately. It's going to take time for you to get used to it."

"So I won't have any problem having kids?"

"No. There are no potential fertility problems, unlike the normal Time Lady."

"But, isn't that a good thing? Don't you _want_ children when we get married?"

"Actually, I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm going to be a dad again," he replies, abashed.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because I can't envision my life without you any longer," he responds in all seriousness before going on. "Rose, fertility's just part of it. Galen ran some simulations based on that information. In the last stages of your metamorphosis, the changes cascade. If you were pregnant at the time..." He swallows back tears as he considers the potential for loss. "If you were pregnant, even if it's just an embryo, you won't survive."

"Doctor..."

"No, hear me out ...please. Even without a pregnancy, the odds of you surviving this aren't good ― and that's before you had the crisis on Gallifrey. After it ...I don't see how you can survive at all. Rose..."

Callahan steps up to them, saying, "Excuse me, but Ed called Mr. Tyler and told him that you were remembering everything. He's in the office. He wants a chance to see Rose, if you don't mind. I know you two are making up, but could you make time for him? He promised that it will only be a few minutes."

The Doctor looks at Rose and asks, "We can finish later?"

"Promise?"

"Yes. I'll see if he can take Mai home with him. I don't know when we'll finish discussing things."

"You are not to keep her up all night, Doctor. She still needs her rest."

"I still think she was a drill sergeant in another life," the Doctor says to Rose in an aside loud enough to be overheard easily."

"How did you ever figure that out?" Callahan asks facetiously. "I had to adopt their techniques to keep doctors in line when they were serving their residencies. Now, go on. You can come back in a bit." The Doctor tosses her a left-handed salute as he walks out of the medical bay.

Callahan helps to re-arrange the pillows behind Rose's head and to raise the bed a bit, saying, "That one's cocky. He needs to be taken down a few pegs every now and again. I'm surprised that you've been able to tame him as much as you have."

"He does have a few redeeming qualities," Rose replies, smiling. "That's why I keep him around."

Callahan chuckles at the comment, leaving as Peter Tyler and Mai Li come to her bedside.

"I see your humor's improved," Pete says as he arrives.

"Dad!"

"Glad you remember me," he adds, smiling. "Mai wanted to see if you were feeling better."

Smiling, Rose says, "Mai! Why don't you come give me a hug?"

Mai Li rushes to her, throwing her arms around her and saying, "I'm glad you're not crying now. Have you and the Doctor made up?"

"We're still working on it," Rose replies quietly. "Everything will be alright, you'll see. Now, why don't you get your things together? I need you to go home with Dad so the Doctor and I can finish getting everything straightened out."

"I can come back tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll tell Tony that you're feeling better, too. Maybe he can come visit?"

"I don't see why not."

"I'll let you talk to your dad now." Mai Li leaves to pack up her things.

"She didn't want to leave your side, you know," Pete says.

"I know," Rose smiles. "But she is going to have to learn to do some things on her own. I haven't pushed it because of losing her parents, but soon. Her normal nature is starting to assert itself. She's bright and curious. I want to encourage that. I've just got to figure out how to get her involved with her own age group. She needs friends, but I've also got to be careful. She's learning an awful lot about Torchwood.

"Dad, she's time sensitive. I've got to teach her about that. I've started to use the Dimension Cannon in those lessons. She'll be a real asset in a few years, but she's still learning English and she is still learning discretion. I doubt she'll ever go to a normal school. She wants to go to the Academy on Gallifrey. She hasn't really asked yet, but I know it's coming."

"I know you and the Doctor will make the right decision for her. ...In the meantime, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I've still got a headache, but I remember everything now."

Pete sits on the bed beside her and pats her on the shoulder. "That's good. Now, is there anything you need?"

"Not that you can help with," she replies with a smile. "I need to get things straight with the Doctor."

"I'm sorry I interrupted you then. I'll let you get back to that."

"Dad? Before you go, Mum asked me why I went for a walk in the middle of the night. Tell her ...Tell her that I needed to find some quiet to think."

"Quiet?" Pete asks, unsure of what she means.

Almost reminiscing about the night, she replies, "The Doctor's dreams were troubled, you and Mum were... Gwen and Rhys... Owen and Tosh... It was too noisy. I needed to find someplace quiet, so I took a walk. I didn't expect... I'm sorry. Just tell her, I'm sorry."

"I don't think she will understand, Rose. Hell, I don't understand! What do you mean by 'noisy'? Everything was quiet when the party wound down."

Now it is Rose's turn to be puzzled. "I don't..." She realizes that she was picking up psychic noise, but does not know how to explain it. "Just tell Mum that I'm sorry."

"I don't know how I'll explain it, but I'll tell her. Now, get some rest. I'll stop by tomorrow." He gives her a swift kiss on the cheek and leaves.

A few minutes later, Callahan comes back in with a tray. Placing it in front of her, she says, "The Doctor can come back in after you eat something."

"But, I'm not hungry."

"It's just a sandwich and some fruit. You didn't eat much for lunch."

"But..."

"Just eat. I'll arrange dinner for you and the Doctor. You'll probably be talking for a while. I'm not going to pry into what the argument was about, it seems that you're working it out with him. However, you do need to get plenty of rest yet. That cracked skull is not going to heal properly if you don't rest."

"Cracked skull?"

Callahan chuckles. "They didn't tell you how bad you were hurt, did they?" Rose shakes her head slightly. "Well, there was no real need to. You are healing, but you'll heal faster with proper meals. Now, at least try to eat something." She lays a napkin in Rose's lap. Turning to leave, she adds, "I'll let the Doctor back in to see you in just a bit."

About fifteen minutes later, the Doctor walks in with his hands in his pockets, nonchalantly looking back over his shoulder for Callahan. Rose watches him, nearly laughing as she watches him sneaking in to see her.

"Hello," he says as he approaches her bed.

"I see you managed to get past Callahan."

"It wasn't easy. She guards her charges like a lioness guards her cubs. I don't think I would have gotten past her if she hadn't allowed it."

"Well, I'm glad that she did."

"So, where do you want to start?"

"How about where we left off?" He looks at her, realizing that she is not going to let him off the hook for an explanation. When he seems to hesitate, she adds, "You were explaining about the simulations that were done on Gallifrey."

"Rose..." She looks at him sternly, knowing that he is trying to hide his fears about the results. "I ...don't want to lose you. Not to this. I wish that you'd never learned that the Tardis column could be opened! I wish that I'd known about it sooner, so that I'd've been able to…"

"To what, Doctor?" Rose asks, knowing what his response is before he answers.

"So that I would have been able to _stop_ this! So that I would not have had to risk losing you this way. Rose, I've come to realize that what I would have done, stopping these changes, would have been wrong. But, until recently, I would have done it anyway. I would do anything to save you from the pain you've gone through with this. You didn't have to do this for me!"

"I'm not doing it for you – or at least not you alone."

"Then _why_? If it's not for me, then _why_?"

"Time."

"Time? That doesn't make any sense." He shakes his head, not understanding at all. "Time doesn't make what it needs known."

"But the time vortex, Doctor – I can see time through the vortex just as you do – at least I've been able to since I managed to open the column on the Tardis." She looks at him, pitying his inability to understand. "Doctor, I couldn't let you face those Daleks by yourself. I think I realized, then, just how much I love you."

He looks at her in surprise. "No wonder it bothered you so much when I changed."

"I didn't love you in the same way as I do now. I didn't really see you as a father for my children, but I did love you." Realizing what she has just said, she blushes, embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that," she adds hurriedly. "Anyway, I was given a choice when I merged with the Tardis. I decided that _life_ deserved a chance to thrive. I accepted what was needed of me. I didn't know at the time that I would change – not my biology – but I'm okay with it. Especially since I've figured out the big picture."

"Which is?"

"The Timelords need to be re-established in our original universe."

"No!" the Doctor protests angrily, starting to raise his voice. "Rose, you have no idea what they became by the end of the Time War! I can't… No, I _won't_ help you to bring them back!"

"Doctor, the universe needs the stability they can provide! This universe sidestepped the pitfalls, we can too!"

Shaking his head, he shouts, "Rose, I won't help you to bring them back!"

Rose, taken aback by the vehemence of his reply, says very quietly, "Then, I guess I shouldn't have wasted my time." When he doesn't reply for several minutes, she proceeds to get up out of the bed, saying, "I'll find an apartment for Mai and myself. I thought you'd at least be willing to listen. I guess I was wrong."

"Rose!" the Doctor says as she turns her back on him. Tears are in her eyes as she wavers slightly as she makes her way out of the medical bay. He catches up to her, placing a hand on her arm. "Rose?" She ignores him as she continues on to the bathroom to look for something to wear.

Callahan comes back in, saying, "I heard shouting." Taking in the empty bed and what she couldn't help but overhear, she crosses her arms in front of herself and asks, "What did you do?"

He scowls and walks off toward the bathroom. Trying the doorknob, he finds it locked. He refrains from using the screwdriver for a moment as he says, "Rose? ...Rose, please come out. You need to get back into bed." As he listens for a response, all he can hear is quiet sobbing. He closes his eyes in regret, resting his forehead against the door.

Doctor Russell comes by about an hour later, sees the Doctor still leaning against the door, and asks, "What happened? Callahan said you wouldn't even talk to her earlier. I don't care to have my patients walking around when they should be resting."

"It's been quiet for the past quarter hour. I'm getting ready to try the sonic." He takes it out and uses it on the locked door. When he pushes against it, it still doesn't open. "I didn't think it would work. She's jammed it physically." He is reluctant to make any other noises. He can sense her mind on the other side of the door, quiescent compared to her earlier state.

"Doctor, we need to get her out of there. If nothing else, so that she can get some proper rest. Why ever did you chase her away again?"

"I've been wondering that myself," he says quietly, regret coloring his voice. "I've been wondering that myself."

"I'll get maintenance. I'd rather not have to kick it in unless there's no other way."

* * *

><p>The next evening, Pete is in Edmund's office after visiting Rose and asks, "What happened? Rose was fine when I visited her yesterday. Today, she's got a whole new crop of bruises."<p>

"She locked herself in the bathroom. We had to bust the door down… I don't know what he said to her, but I have never seen someone as thoroughly ignored by someone as he's been today. Callahan's been chewing on him, too - says it's his fault." Dr. Russell is shaking his head as he explains what he's seen. "Pete, my guess is that she's broken the engagement off because of something he said. I know they had started to discuss why she is changing. From what Callahan's told me, he didn't agree with that and wouldn't listen to her reasons. She hasn't said one word to him since. She hasn't even acknowledged his presence."

"I'll see what I can find out – from both of them."

"I've called Greta in also. I've got to get them talking to each other again. She needs him and I think she's going to try to go it alone when this cascades because of this. I do know that I haven't a clue as to what to do to help her. This is way out of my league. I'd be happy with even a quarter of the genetics knowledge that the Doctor's got."

"I know," Pete replies. "Rose has been happier in the few months he's been here than I've seen her since I first met her. She enjoys life, especially around him. Today, it's like the life has left her. I'll go back in and see what she says in a bit after I find the Doctor and get his side of it." Turning back a moment as he leaves the office, Pete adds, "I hope they can find common ground again."

"I know, Pete, they're better together than they are apart..."

* * *

><p>Very early the next morning, Pete knocks on the door to the Doctor's bedroom. When the Doctor opens the door a few moments later, he asks, "What is it?" He is bleary-eyed and still half asleep.<p>

"Rose is gone. Miss Gallagher called me."

"Gone?"

Nodding, Pete adds, "Yes. She's called Edmund and alerted security. She found a scribbled note that says 'walkabout' - whatever that is. I was wondering if you could help find her?"

"Just let me check a minute." He leaves the door open as he turns away from the door to go to his computer. When he sees the readouts that he calls up, he finds that the sensor is inactive, but still in the medical bay. He turns around, expecting Pete to still be at the door and is surprised to find him peering over his shoulder. "She's not wearing the sensor."

"Can you still find her?"

"Yes, but it'll take longer. The sooner I can start, the easier it will be to find her. I'm assuming that she is no longer in the Torchwood Tower?"

"That's probably a safe assumption."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, on a road heading into a small village outside of London, a bedraggled figure is trudging. She is wearing house shoes, surgery scrubs, and a lab coat. Her head is bandaged and an arm is in a splint that makes it look like it is misshapen.<p>

"Oy! Miss!" comes a cry from a nearby farmhouse. She looks up as she stops walking for a moment. She has been watching where she has been placing her feet, being very careful. "Come inside for a bit and warm up!" the farmer adds. "It's too cold to be outside for long. ...Come on," he urges, waving his arm to draw her in. She turns, starting to make her way to him. As she approaches a few minutes later, she sees an older, gray-haired man. He smiles as he places his arm around her shoulder, drawing her into the farmhouse and saying, "The missus is making tea. Come on in and have some."

Seeing them walk into the parlor, the farmwife exclaims as she takes Rose's hand, "Why, you're frozen!" Looking at her husband, she says, "Get a blanket, Gerry, she needs some warmth." Turning Rose to guide her, she says, gently, "Come on, child. Let's sit you down on the sofa. I'll bring you a tray in a minute." As she sits Rose down, her husband comes back with a quilt. "Thanks, love," she says with a smile for him as she tucks it around Rose.

A few minutes later, in the kitchen, she says, "Someone's got to be looking for her, dear. She's dirty and worn right now, but it looks like she belongs in hospital."

"We'll ask Harry. He's due over for dinner tonight anyway. In the meantime, we'll see if we can learn who our lost waif is."

"Let's not wait, let's call him now. If someone's looking for her, they'll be worried. I'll call him, if you like." The old farmer nods acceptance.

A bit later, Gerry opens the door, welcoming in a youngish constable. "Hi, dad," a younger man says. "Mum said that you'd found someone."

"She's on the sofa, asleep."

Looking into the parlor, Harry says as he recognizes the young woman, "There's an APB out on her. She's not dangerous, but she is being looked for. Just let me call it in and they can notify the people looking for her." He gets on his phone and calls the information in. About five minutes later he gets a call back with directions and more information.

Heading for the kitchen so they can talk quietly, he tells his parents, "Evidently she was in an accident. She slipped out of her doctor's care. Jillian said that they seemed surprised that she made it this far - she's from London."

When Pete and the Doctor arrive about an hour later, the Doctor says as they approach the door, "She's here." Pete looks at him oddly, wondering how he can be so sure and proceeds to knock at the door.

An older woman answers the door, saying, "You must be the ones looking for the young woman. I was just going to check on her." She motions for them to come in. "You can show your credentials to my son, he's the one that called you. He recognized her."

"Thank you," Pete says. "We were growing concerned when she had not surfaced yet."

"I told you it would take me a while to find her if she was not near, Pete," the Doctor says.

"Doctor, considering she slipped past the formidable surveillance protocols at Torchwood with no problems at all, did you really expect her not to be able to slip past CCTV cameras elsewhere? At least you were headed in the right direction." Turning back to their hostess, Pete says, "Mrs. Walker, the Doctor's going to check her over, if you don't mind. I'll take care of clearing everything with the authorities."

Looking at the Doctor and Pete, Mrs. Walker says, "My son's in the kitchen, Mr. Tyler. Doctor, I was going to check on the young lady anyway, so why don't you follow me?" As the Doctor walks up to Rose, he sees a nearly empty cup of tea beside her. Seeing The Doctor notice this, she adds, "She did drink a cup of tea before she fell asleep. Gerry helped to make her comfortable on the sofa."

"I'll try not to wake her," the Doctor says as he strides over to her. Squatting down as he reaches her, he takes out his screwdriver, using it to scan her. He gently touches her face, as he finishes scanning her and then leans over her and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You love her," Mrs. Walker states as she watches him.

The Doctor's face grows hot; he hadn't realized that she had followed him into the parlor. "Yeah," he says simply, not looking at her as he continues to check Rose. "But I don't know how she feels about me any longer," he adds, not certain why he is telling her, but trusting her with this. "I said something really, really stupid... She hasn't said a word to me since."

Mrs. Walker places a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "It'll be alright," she says. "It'll be alright."

The Doctor reaches into his pocket, taking out the sensor, and puts it on Rose. Noticing that Mrs. Walker is watching him, he says, "It's a sensor. She took it off when she left."

"And the ring on your finger?"

He looks at the ring that he has been wearing since the New Year and replies, "It's her engagement ring. I… It should be worn." Mrs. Walker smiles. "She knows I can find her with it, so she takes it off when she wants to be alone for a while... or if she's afraid something might happen to it."

"And you're afraid to find out what she'll do if you put it back on her finger and she's still upset with you. You're hoping that she'll see it and ask you about it."

"No, that's not it. When she woke up after the accident, it would have confused her – she had amnesia. She's pretty much recovered from that, and then…"

"And then you said something that you now regret." He nods. "Just tell her that you're sorry."

"I ...tried. She didn't even acknowledge my existence," he looks at Mrs. Walker sheepishly. He runs his hand through his hair as he stands back up and turns to look at her. "She went on 'walkabout' early this morning. She shouldn't... I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Because you need someone to talk to. Don't you have anyone that you can share things with?"

"Yeah. But she's not speaking to me right now," he replies, chagrinned.

"Come have a cup of tea. You'll feel better for it. Gerry and Harry should be done with Mr. Tyler. She looks like she'll be sleeping for a while. Come on into the kitchen."

As they reach the kitchen, Mrs. Walker notices the extra two cups on the table and gives her husband a smile, "Thank you, dear. I was just asking Doctor..." Turning to the Doctor, she asks, "What did you say your name was?"

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor." Pete's lips quirk into a slight smile. "Hello."

"Anyway, I was just asking him if he'd like some tea while we see what needs to be done to get Rose settled."

"I think we've got that sorted, Mrs. Walker. I want to thank you for your help. I've given your husband my card in case there are any questions." Looking at the Doctor, he asks, "How is she, Doctor?"

"She's been better, but she'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Back at Torchwood, Rose is settled into the isolation room when she wakes up. Dr. Greta Andrews is walking into the room and says, "I see that you're waking up from your nap. I was by earlier, but you'd gone walkabout. Your dad asked me to check on you."<p>

"I …needed to think…"

"Rose, what happened? I heard about the engagement, I thought that was what you wanted."

"I'm not sure that's what he wants, though," Rose replies, sadly. Settling into the rapport that has come from knowing the psychologist for a number of years, Rose confides, "How do you love someone who keeps pushing you away? ...I thought he was okay with kids." Dr. Andrews settles in to listen, understanding that Rose needs to talk about it – that she just needs someone to listen. A few minutes later, Rose continues, "He keeps asking me why I chose to change. I thought he was ready to finally hear it." Coming to a decision, Rose says, "Give me your hand a minute."

"Why?"

"I'm going to show you…"

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Dr. Andrews stalks into Dr. Russell's office and confronts the Doctor. "How could you?" she asks, hands on hips.<p>

Pete, Dr. Russell, and the Doctor all look up at her. "What?" the Doctor asks.

"How could you tell her you loved her and trusted her decisions one minute then the next minute tell her that what she has done was totally _wrong_ like that? It was like you had slapped her in the face! It's no wonder she doesn't want to see you! You've got her questioning everything that makes her _her_!" Pete and Dr. Russell look at each other, confused, and consider leaving the office as they realize that her tirade is aimed at the Doctor and not at them; they do not want to be around an angry woman as she might start yelling at them too. "Would it have killed you to hold her close New Year's Eve after everyone had gone to bed? Just _what_ are you so afraid of?"

"Should we leave, Greta?" Dr. Russell asks.

Looking at the other two men, she says, "Edmund, you asked me to see what I could find out. You did too, Mr. Tyler. So you can stay and hear this as well."

Turning to the Doctor, she continues. "Rose showed me the vision she was shown when she made her choice..."

The Doctor interrupts her, roaring, "_What_! Why is it she can show _everyone_ but _me_? But let me ask, and she says I'm not ready! Anybody else asks, and she doesn't think twice about it. Oh no! But I'm not..." As he gets wound up in his tirade, he starts gesticulating wildly to emphasize certain points. Peter Tyler and Dr. Russell also stare at him in surprise as he goes on.

Dr. Andrews exclaims as she stares at him in disbelief, "Doctor!" She is nearly laughing at his discomfiture, but is trying to remain stern, though it is hard to do when she started the yelling. She knows that she has to defuse this now, before it gets carried away. "You're jealous! She said you would be. It looks like she knows you very well; very well, indeed."

"No, I'm not," the Doctor replies in denial. At this point, both Edmund and Pete burst out laughing. This has the effect of cooling his temper as he realizes that he is indeed showing signs of jealousy.

"Perhaps we should go on, Greta?" Dr. Russell says as the laughter subsides.

Nodding, she returns to her topic. "Rose showed me the choice she was given when she merged with your Tardis, Doctor. I couldn't have made that choice and I wouldn't have wanted to. She made her choice to give _life_ a chance. She's had nightmares about those visions, but she's come to terms with them. You were a bonus, especially once she was stuck here.

"She never stopped trying to get back, you know."

"I know. She's told me about that."

"Doctor, it's not an easy road that she's chosen. She knows that she may not survive this, but she accepts it. She chose this because it's a _chance_ for the future not to be wracked by war and pestilence. When she started to tell you why and you told her that you would not help to bring the Timelords back, she lost hope. That's why she went walkabout. She's trying to find herself again. She's not the type to just give up, but you took away the one thing that gave her a personal stake in this.

"Doctor, the courage that she's shown... Unbelievable! God knows, I couldn't have faced this with the equanimity that she has.

"By the way, she's decided not to move out for now. She doesn't want to uproot Mai Li."

"Doctor," Edmund says quietly, "I'd say that the balls in your court now."

The Doctor nods, "Yeah, if she'll even see me after what I've done."

"She's waiting for you," Dr. Andrews says.

He smiles. "That's the best news I've had all day." He proceeds to go to see Rose.

"I think you just made his day," Pete quips.

* * *

><p>"Why am I in the isolation room?" Rose asks as the Doctor closes the door behind himself.<p>

"They can keep it warmer in here for you. You were out in the cold for hours." When she looks at him in disbelief, he decides that she deserves the truth, regardless of whether he thinks he needs to protect her or not. "It's not just that. It's because they don't want you to go anywhere before you're ready to leave. They want a physical barrier to your exit.

"We were all worried when you dropped off the radar from the time you left to the time you stopped at the farm house. We're ...just trying to keep it from happening again."

"Doctor, I need to know..." Tears form in her eyes as she voices her heartbreak. "Why did you ask me to marry you ...when ...when you can't stand to be near me?"

He goes to her, taking her into his arms to hold her close. "You know me, just saying the first thing that pops into my head," he says lightly as he starts to rock her back and forth a bit. Regretting his flippant response, he sobers as he adds, "I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry." He can feel her trembling as she tries to hold back her tears and decides that she just needs him to be there.

After a few minutes like this, she pulls back so that she can see his face. "I'm tired of trying to wait for you to be able to understand why," she says. "I need you to..." She reaches behind the Doctor's neck with her hand and drops her shields on the memories of the choice she was offered along with everything she has learned since then about it.

* * *

><p>An explosion shakes the office and glass is heard shattering in Dr. Russell's office as alarms start to sound. "What the hell was that?" Pete cries as he gets up and starts running into the other room. Dr. Russell is right behind him along with Dr. Andrews.<p>

Taking in the destruction surrounding the isolation room, Dr. Russell leads as they all go in, finding both Rose and the Doctor unconscious. It's like they were at the eye of a storm, everything around them is a mess, but they seem untouched by whatever it was. A few moments later, the Doctor stirs, lifting himself up off of Rose to stand, wavering as he tries to regain his balance. "Rose?" he says as he tries to make sense of everything. "Rose? Oh, my head!"

Dr. Russell steps up to check on Rose while Dr. Andrews goes to steady the Doctor. Assessing Rose's condition, Dr. Russell says, "I don't know what happened, Doctor, but she's very weak. I don't dare wake her."

Staggering as he makes his way to her side regardless of Dr. Andrews attempt to help him, he says, "Then let me help her." He pushes Dr. Russell out of the way and places his hands on either side of her head. A couple of minutes later, he collapses to his knees, gasping as he says, "She'll be okay now. She needs sleep."

Pete helps the Doctor to the chair that is in what's left of the room. "Doctor, what happened?" Pete asks.

Dr. Andrews asks, "What did you just do, Doctor? You're exhausted!"

Leaning his head against the back of the chair he is slouched in a moment while the room stops spinning long enough for him to reply, "I'm not sure what happened yet. She seems to have… I can see bits and pieces of things from when she merged with the Tardis, but I'm going to have to sort it." Looking around at the mess, he adds, "Evidently, something happened... I need to see the readouts on the monitor."

"But what did you just do, Doctor?" Dr. Andrews asks again. "She's breathing more easily now."

"Never mind that," the Doctor replies. "I need to check the monitor. I'll rest later."

"Not right now, you aren't, Doctor," Dr. Russell says. "You can't even stand right now."

"I'll manage. Now, just let me get to a computer..." The Doctor tries to stand and finds that he needs to lean against something just to remain upright.

"Pete," Dr. Russell says, "help me get him to a bed in the other room. He's not going anywhere tonight." He reaches to take one of the Doctor's arms and put it over his shoulder while Pete takes the other one. "Greta, keep an eye on her. The monitor's..." He realizes that that particular monitor is no longer functional and changes what he was going to say. "There's still a good monitor in my office. That blast took out the one that used to be just outside of here."

The Doctor tries to turn around and get back to Rose. "But, I need..."

"The only thing you need is sleep," Dr. Russell responds. "I'm keeping you overnight - standard procedure when you lose consciousness - and you know it." They start walking him to a bed.

As they reach what was once the door, Gallagher reaches the other side of it with a tray. "Colleen, please bring the tray and follow us. The Doctor needs to eat something and then get some sleep."

"But what about Rose? And what happened here?" she asks as she takes in the changes in her surroundings.

"She won't be waking for a while. We're getting the Doctor out of my way for now. I'll be starting IV's once I get back to her." They reach a bed in the infirmary and help the Doctor to get in it. Gallagher sets the tray down on a table beside the bed and heads away to gather the additional requested items.

Setting the tray of food in front of him, Dr. Russell adds, "Now, eat. Then get some sleep. You're beat!"

"I'll stay with him, Edmund. You don't need me in the way."

"Thanks, Pete. You need to go home too, though."

"I will, after he goes to sleep."

"Fine. I'll keep you posted," Dr. Russell says as he heads out of the area and back to the isolation room.

The moment Dr. Russell's back is turned, the Doctor starts to get back out of the bed. "Pete, I need to find out..."

Placing his hands on the Doctor's shoulders to keep him in the bed, Pete says, "Doctor, you look like hell. You need to get some sleep. I won't make you lay down yet - you need to eat first. But I'm not going to let you out of the bed." The Doctor gives him a mutinous look. "I'll see what Edmund has for sedatives if you don't settle down. I'm sure he's got something.

"He's with Rose right now. I'm sure he'll get you if he needs something." Scowling, the Doctor settles into the bed and starts eating mechanically. A few minutes later, Pete adds, "You might want to get comfortable after you're done eating. You know, take your shoes off, your jacket and tie..."

"I need..."

"Doctor, be realistic, you're in no condition to do anything but sleep yourself. You were out searching for Rose all day, exposed to the cold nearly as long as she was. Then this. Just the fact that you haven't pulled out your sonic screwdriver since the explosion tells me how rattled you are."

Thinking about what he said when he first came to, Pete comments, "You said something when you woke up..."

Swallowing a bite of food, he replies, "She was showing me why she chose... I'm not sure what happened. The memories are there in my head right now, but they don't make any sense yet. I don't know what caused the explosion."

"How's your headache?" The Doctor gives him a look that tells him the headache is still there and that it's bad. "Another reason for you to get some sleep." The Doctor brings an empty fork up to his mouth and is surprised to find nothing on it. He glances down at the plate, frowning at it. It just does not make sense to him that it is empty. "Get some sleep, Doctor. You'll be better for it. Good night." Pete leaves to go home.

A few minutes later, Dr. Russell comes in to check on him and finds him sitting there, staring at nothing. Laying him down in the bed, he brings the Doctor up to date with Rose's condition before telling him good night as well. As the Doctor settles into sleep, Dr. Russell leaves instructions with Gallagher to make him as comfortable as she can.

* * *

><p>Rose is still asleep when the Doctor checks on her the first time he's allowed to the following morning. She still doesn't look well to his trained eye, but she is definitely better than the previous evening. He sits beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his. He kisses her forehead, gently, so as not to wake her. Rising back into a sitting position, he starts speaking very softly, <em>"I know you're sleeping right now. I'll try not to wake you, but I do need to talk to you.<em>

"_You know me better than …well, better than I know myself, it seems..._

"_You were so right when you said I wasn't ready. Greta said I was jealous. I won't admit it to her, but she was right. I __**was**__ jealous. I'm coming to terms with that. I didn't think that I could be jealous of you sharing anything with someone else. It seems I was wrong about that as well._

_"It seems I've been wrong about a lot of things lately, especially about you. That's becoming clearer as I sort through what you gave me last evening. That initial vision - how could you bear that knowledge? It even terrifies me when I think about it. The second vision, that's from then also, isn't it? From after you accepted what you were offered? Hope... You were offered hope, even when you knew it wasn't likely._

_"It's no wonder you worked as hard as you did to get back..."_

He continues speaking quietly to her as she sleeps.

Pete comes in to Dr. Russell's office around lunch time to check and see how Rose and the Doctor are doing and finds Dr. Russell absorbed in watching something on the security cameras. Curious, he asks, "What's that you're watching, Edmund?"

"We got one of the security cameras working in the isolation room."

"So you're eavesdropping?" Pete smiles at the thought.

Throwing his hands in the air in frustration, he exclaims, "For all the good it's done me! He's not speaking English." Dr. Russell chuckles wryly.

Frowning in confusion, Pete says, "Not speaking English?"

"No, he's not. It may be his native language or it could be from anywhere in the universe for all I know, but it's definitely not English." He slaps his hands on the desk in frustration. "Just as I think I'm going to be able to learn something of what transpired last night, he does this! I might have known!"

"Maybe he wanted to talk to her alone," Pete replies.

"She's not conscious yet. And, as far as I know, she doesn't speak his language."

Smiling because he knows something that Edmund doesn't, he replies, "Actually, she does." Dr. Russell looks up at him, forgetting for a moment that he's been trying to eavesdrop on the Doctor. "It's something to do with the telepathy that she's been developing. They used the ability in Tibet. She's been using it to teach Mai Li English as well."

"Come to think of it, Owen did mention something about telepathy being one of their abilities. I didn't realize it extended to languages." Glancing back at the monitor, he notices something and says, "Pete, come look at this." He replays the sequence that he just caught a glimpse of.

On the monitor, they watch as the Doctor takes off the engagement ring that he has been wearing on his little finger and says, _"With this ring..."_ as he places it on her finger. He then kisses Rose softly on her lips. As he turns away from Rose and stands back up, he notices the indicator light that is lit on the security camera. He smiles to himself, thinking that he is glad he was speaking Gallifreyan instead of English. He walks out of the room and heads toward Dr. Russell's lab to continue his research into what happened. He expects the analysis he started to be completing at any time.

Pete walks into the lab a few minutes later as the Doctor is finishing his check on the analysis, asking, "How's she doing?"

Looking up from what he is doing, the Doctor replies, "Much better than last evening. She should be waking soon."

"Doctor, what happened last night? What caused that blast?"

"She did." Pete looks at him quizzically, clearly not understanding this. Seeing his confusion, the Doctor adds, "I haven't worked out all of the details yet, but she was the source. I have figured out _when_ it happened, what she was doing at the time."

"And that was…"

"She had just lowered her defenses to transfer memories of why she chose this. She lost control. However, it wasn't the strength of the memories that caused the blast. It seems to have been some type of energy. I'm trying to determine what type now. One other thing, her broken arm is now fully healed. Come to think of it, maybe… No, there's no way it could, though. Could it? She keeps telling me she's..."

"Could what, Doctor?"

"Chronon energy. It's associated with the vortex," he says in explanation. "Perhaps…" the Doctor is now thinking aloud as he starts to program the parameters into a computer for an analysis. "She _is_ still connected to it somehow. Let me check something..." He proceeds to start checking for the energy signature of the chronon energy. Turning back to Pete, he says, "It's started. It'll be a while before the check is complete.

"Pete, I'm not sure exactly what happened. I reviewed the recordings of what happened. I saw a blast that started at our position. I know that I was not the source, but I seem to have been protected from it. I'm not sure how or why. I'm not even sure _what_ it was."

The Doctor's face suddenly lights up with a smile. "She's finally starting to wake up." He immediately heads out of the lab.

"Doctor, how do you know she's...? Doctor!" He follows the Doctor out when he realizes that the Doctor is not stopping.

The Doctor comes to a stop at the entrance to what's left of the isolation chamber. He smiles as he sees her open her eyes and starts walking the rest of the way to her. "Hello," he says as he takes her hand. "How do you feel?"

Still confused, she replies, "I... I ...don't know. What..?"

"Happened?" he asks. She nods, still unable to think clearly. "There was an explosion..." he says carefully, unsure about how much she remembers of the previous evening.

Reminded of what happened, she whispers, "It's my fault."

"What?" Pete arrives a few moments later and decides to wait at the door while they talk alone for a few minutes.

"It's my fault," She says more loudly, yet still softly. "I caused it."

"No..."

With a sad look on her face, she continues, "I could feel it... when I showed you... I ...couldn't control..."

Knowing that she is not really to blame for an accident, especially when neither of them had been aware of the energy present until it was too late, the Doctor says more forcefully, "No, Rose. It was an accident. I should have been working with you more."

"We've been busy, love" she replies. He looks up, smiling. "I noticed that you put the ring back on my finger."

Apprehensively, he says, "It seemed the right time..."

"It's okay. It feels right with it there," she says as she squeezes his hand.

He smiles in response, knowing that putting the ring back on her finger was the right thing to do. "I thought you might like it back." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it.

Callahan stops at the door a moment, saying, "Good afternoon, Rose. It's nice to see you finally awake. I've brought you some lunch." She heads into the room to place the tray on the table beside her bed.

"Afternoon?" Rose asks.

"It's alright, Rose," the Doctor says to reassure her. "You needed the rest."

Callahan asks as she places a napkin in Rose's lap, "Do you need any help? You still look pretty tired."

"I'll manage," Rose says with a smile. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you then. Just be sure that you eat something."

"Yes, ma'am." Rose lifts her arm in an effort to salute her, but doesn't do well. "Sorry the salute is lacking. It seems everything's still not back to normal yet."

Callahan chuckles and replies, "Well, at least your sense of humor is returning. By the way, your dad stopped by to check on you and said to say 'hello' when he saw you and the Doctor talking. He said he'll stop by again later. Doctor, there's a second plate on that tray for a reason. Dr. Russell said that he hasn't released you yet, so you're to eat too." The Doctor gets a rebellious look in his eye and opens his mouth to start protesting. "Uh-uh. I'm letting you eat in here, so don't give me any of your cheek! They had to carry you to put you to bed last night."

"But, that was for observation!" the Doctor protests.

"You are still under doctor's care and haven't been released yet."

"You're not going to win this one, love," Rose says as she notices him opening his mouth to protest once more. "At least she's letting you eat in here with me."

Satisfied that things are in hand, Callahan leaves to attend to her other duties.

"I thought she'd never leave," the Doctor says. "Now, we might as well eat, since she'll probably try to spoon feed us if we don't."

"She would." They settle in to eat their lunches, giggling like two school-kids.

As they finish their lunch, Rose yawns.

Seeing this, the Doctor comments, "You'll probably sleep most of the day, Rose. That blast took a lot out of you."

She looks at him murderously and says, "And when were you going to tell me that you jiggered with my sleep patterns?" She yawns again.

"I didn't. Well… at least not this time. Look, why don't you go ahead and get some more sleep. I'll come get you when I've figured out what happened. We'll be able to go home tomorrow." He leans over her to kiss her forehead as she closes her eyes, settling into sleep again.

Dr. Russell meets him at the door of the lab and asks as they walk back to his office, "She's asleep again?"

"Yes. And before you ask – no, I did not put her to sleep. She's still recovering from that blast and is sleeping normally, unlike earlier. She is improving, Edmund. It's just that she needs the additional sleep right now. She's awfully close to cascading."

"I thought that she shared what she knows about it with you."

"She's not nearly as sanguine about it as she claims to be. She _believes_ because it's the only thing that's helping her to cope at times. Her love is... Well, it's seeing her through the obstacles."

"No wonder the argument hit her so hard. Doctor, the last and only other time I have seen her that despondent was when she first arrived."

"It wasn't her first time here."

"You know when I'm talking about."

The Doctor nods sadly. "She still says it was the worst day of her life, but I think... Never mind. The ball's in my court now. I just need to finish making sense of what she gave me. There _is_ hope there. I think her heart found that hope when she chose to do this. Her mind later got in the way. That's where her doubt comes from - largely because I've been questioning her reasons."

"Doctor, the mind is a very powerful thing. Just believing in something can make it reality."

"You don't have to remind me," he replies ruefully. "I've done more lately to destroy that belief... And I didn't mean to."

"Doctor, you said that she's close to cascading... I'd like to keep her here until the changes complete."

"No. I've curtailed her activities as much as I can. As it is, she's already left here once. I don't dare keep her here. She wants to go home. I told her she would be able to - tomorrow. She'll be recovered enough. I'll give her this. It's a small enough request. Especially... Especially when I could lose..." As the Doctor speaks his voice becomes gruff with emotion. He brings his hands up to cover his face and wipe tears out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost..."

"Doctor, don't be. You want her last days - if they happen to be her last - to be happy. You want her to be able to..."

"She needs me to be strong for her, regardless of anything else. But... I'm worried. And now... with time energy exploding out of her last night. The energy wasn't there before that point in time; and it's dissipating now. But it's like it's a _reflection_ of time energy. If so, where is it reflecting from? How much is there in the future? Why is it even there at all? There are so many questions - and I have no answers yet!"

"Alright, Doctor. I'll let her go home tomorrow - but she's not to go to work yet. God knows I don't want her getting it into her head to take off again. You need time to regain her trust in you. I know you damaged it severely when you told her that you wouldn't help her re-establish the Timelords." The Doctor stares at Dr. Russell in disbelief. "Yes, I know what you told her. I was shocked at the cruelty of it. If that's the way you treated her New Year's Eve, it's no wonder she went for a walk."

"All I can do is be there for her now," the Doctor responds. "I can't defend my actions. All I can do is try to be better than I was."

"Don't we all, Doctor?


	14. Metamorphosis Completion

Back in Cardiff, several days later, Rose is working at her computer. Things seem clearer to her now as she continues her work on a method of moving between dimensions physically. She has been analyzing the data from their transmission and incorporating her findings into her new work.

She feels that she is finally getting somewhere when the Doctor stops by her desk telling her it's time to go home. Mai Li is with him, with her schoolbooks packed away in her backpack. As they leave the hub, Rose thinks as she looks at them, _'He's still worried, even after I showed him why I chose this. And Mai, she deserves more stability. But what can I do? I've already tried to put their minds at ease – and failed._

'_This is what I wanted, isn't it? To be with him? I couldn't bear the thought of him being all alone again. I just hope this works out.'_

When they reach home and while Mai Li is putting away her things, Rose turns to the Doctor and says, "I'm sorry."

Confused, he turns to her and asks, "What for?"

"For …changing. I thought it was for the best. You need someone at your side. And Mai… I should never have fostered her. She deserves a stable home. I've uprooted her – and for what? So that I can play at being a _mum_? I've…"

Understanding that she is becoming nervous about things, he replies as he draws her into a hug, "You've done what you thought you needed to, Rose. You're _more_ than what you were. I realize that you're nervous, you've had nothing but problems in the last month – some of them my doing – but look at what you've _done_! Look at what you're _trying_ to do!

"You've done a wonderful job of helping Mai. She's starting to trust in her abilities, and more importantly, understand them. Her English skills have improved dramatically, too.

"We've been able to contact my original, much to his surprise, and receive a note back from him, much to my surprise." He chuckles wryly at the thought.

"I was going to suggest that you sit and rest while I get tea, but – why don't you come help me instead? We can talk about it some more."

* * *

><p>The next day, she is working on her project. She feels a headache coming on, but, again, it seems to ease the harder she works. She knows what is happening, but she wants to complete what she can before they stop her. She feels a hand on her shoulder. "May I finish this equation, first? I'm nearly done with it and I want to finish it while..."<p>

"Rose," the Doctor interrupts before she can say what he knows she will say if she gets a chance. Seeing that she is nearly done, he nods and says, "Go ahead, I'll keep Owen at bay."

Owen walks up behind the Doctor, saying, "Rose, your readings are starting to cascade. I need you to come to medical."

"In a moment, Owen," the Doctor says as he shakes his head slightly. "She's nearly done with this equation. With it, she'll just have to input the variables."

She looks up at the Doctor as she finishes, the energies of the time vortex evident in her eyes. Owen reaches for her, taking her arms as he notices the difference. "What's with her eyes?" he asks. "They're glowing."

"You're seeing the energies of the time vortex. I can see time in them. Events and the like can be seen if you know how to look. She's seeing all of time…" Placing a hand on her arm to draw her attention, the Doctor adds, "Rose, describe to Owen what you see right now."

Trancelike, she nods and says simply, "I see… time… what is… what was… what must be… what must never be…" She is crying as she continues to see the flow of time. "What must not ever, ever…"

"Rose… Rose!" The Doctor clicks his fingers in front of her face a couple of times to focus her attention on the present for a moment instead of what she is seeing. "How do you feel?" She frowns in confusion.

Seeing this, Owen says, "Let's get her into medical."

"She won't make it to medical on her own," the Doctor replies, already reaching to help her up. Rose is still responding to external stimuli, but is becoming more unresponsive by the moment. He starts to walk with her to medical, Owen stepping in on the other side to help also.

In medical, they get her onto the scanner, just as she becomes completely unresponsive. Scanning her, they find that the changes that she is going through are now measurable on a moment to moment basis. The computer used to monitor her changes is flashing to let them know that everything is cascading.

"Doctor, I can stay with her while you…" Seeing the look on his face, Owen subsides.

"Owen, I… I can sense her mind. She's relaxed, but focused right now. She understands what is happening and accepts it. She is having some pain, but it's not bad yet. I'll be able to help her…"

Reaching a decision, he adds, "I can show you if you'd like."

Owen asks, "It'll help me to understand?"

"Yes," the Doctor says, nodding, finally accepting her decision on this.

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

"Just relax. I'll do everything else." The Doctor reaches to either side of Owen's head to establish a link. "Just follow where I'm leading. I won't let you go astray." He shows him his link to Rose and what he feels and sees through his link to her. Ensuring that he understands what he needs to, the Doctor shows him the way back out of his mind and closes down the link, removing his hands from his head.

Owen looks at the Doctor in wonder. "I understand," he says quietly. "You can sense her thoughts all of the time, can't you?"

"Yes. More so, recently – especially as she has changed." Noticing Mai Li watching from the stairs, he says, "Come in, Mai, I can show you, too." While Mai Li is coming down into medical, the Doctor adds before Owen can object, "She has a right to know, Owen."

Once she reaches Rose's side, the Doctor asks, "Mai, would you like to link with Rose for a few moments?

"Will it help me to understand?" she asks. When the Doctor nods in assent, she says, "Yes. I know she's tried to explain it to me, but all I've seen is that it causes her pain."

"I know, but she feels that it's worth it. So, if you're ready, perhaps this will show you why she thinks it's worth it." He follows the same procedure for showing Mai Li what's happening as he did for Owen.

When the Doctor ends the link, Mai Li's face is filled with wonder. "She loves you so much…" she says softly. "That's why she's doing this. She's willing to put up with anything to be with you. And she saw something that scared her. This is a way to keep some of that from happening."

The Doctor nods in assent. "It's all part of it. And it's how she's able to cope with the changes as they are happening."

Watching them, Owen asks curiously, "Does Rose sense your thoughts?"

"Yes, but she is still largely untrained. That's why it's distracting for her if the thoughts of those around her aren't shielded right now."

"What about us? Can you sense us?"

"Not individually. Not like I sense her."

"So, even with her externally unresponsive, you can see what is going on in her mind?"

"Yes, and I may be able to guide her if she has trouble. I haven't had time to teach her everything she needs to know – and that's worrisome." The Doctor settles in to wait, holding her hand. Mai Li takes her other hand after grabbing a stool. Owen leaves, checking the monitors as he leaves. He knows that he will be called if he is needed.

Noticing that Mai is upset by the event, the Doctor goes over to her to give her a hug. Quietly, he says, "She'll be fine, Mai. This is taking all of her concentration, that's all. She's using _time_ energy, but she has to change it – like the converter does for the Tardis. I'm glad that she is able to; it's making everything much safer for her. I was worried about her too, but then, when she blew the windows out of the isolation room in London, I started wondering about it. I found out that the energy was accumulating in her. And now, she's using it."

"I want to stay with her, too. She needs both of us."

"Mai, you're young yet and need to sleep tonight. I know that Rose made arrangements for you to stay with Gwen…"

"But, why can't I stay here with her?"

"Because you could distract her." Mai opens her mouth to protest more, but the Doctor places a finger on her lips to stop the protest. "I know you would be quiet, but just being here could distract her at this stage, because she can still hear you _here_," he touches her temple, "when she needs those near her to shield their thoughts."

"But you're…"

"Mai, I'm leaving my mind open to her, but being very careful to shield _my_ thoughts. Tomorrow, it won't be so critical to have no psychic noise. She'll be used to converting the energies and there won't be so much stored up in her."

"You're afraid if she loses control she'll blow up the hub?"

"It could happen. That's why I want you to go with Gwen for tonight."

Mai gives a last ditch effort to be allowed to stay. "But I won't be able to sleep! I'll be worried."

"I think, once you're away from here, that you'll find that you can sleep tonight." Seeing Gwen approach, he adds, "Now, go get your books together. I need to speak with Gwen a moment."

"So, what was that about?" Gwen asks.

"She doesn't want to leave."

"She's worried."

"I know. We were anticipating some problems like this, so Rose asked me to plant a suggestion to help her to sleep in case there were problems. It's a one-time deal. Once you ask her to go to bed, she'll start to get sleepy. She should be asleep before an hour is up.

"Thanks for taking care of her tonight."

"No problem, she's a good kid. She's just worried right now, we all are."

"Gwen, right now, it's taking all of Rose's concentration to convert the time energy. I don't want to take a chance of anything disturbing her, especially after what happened in London last week. I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"But, weren't you with her?"

Nodding, he replies, "Yes, she was able to protect me, but she wasn't cascading then either. I don't know if she could this time and I don't want to risk it – there's too much at stake."

Mai Li comes back with her book sack. She's not happy at all as she says, "I still don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Mai, you'll be able to sit with her tomorrow for a bit, I promise. Now go along with Gwen."

"Can I give her a kiss before I go?"

"Yes, but be careful."

Mai Li bends slightly to give Rose a kiss on her cheek and then throws her arms around the Doctor and gives him a big hug, saying, "I love you too, Doctor. You be careful too."

Surprised by the fierceness of the hug, the Doctor hugs her in return, kissing the top of her head and replying, "I will."

Everyone leaves Rose and the Doctor at the end of the day except Owen. As a physician, he stays to keep an eye on them in case of any difficulties. The night is uneventful except for checking to make sure that everything seems to be going alright. When Gwen arrives in the morning with Mai Li, the girl immediately runs over to the rail on the platform above the medical section. The Doctor looks up as she approaches and asks, "Do you want to join me?"

Mai Li runs down to join him, taking Rose's hand just to hold it. "We're her family, Doctor. She needs us."

"Yes, she does," he replies. "Yes, she does."

* * *

><p>About three in the afternoon, the medical alarms start going off. The Doctor says to Mai Li, "I need you to go for now, Mai. I told you this might happen and that you would be in the way if it did. You can come back in a bit."<p>

"But..."

"Mai, I don't have time to explain it to you again. Now go! You can come back later."

Owen reaches Rose's side just as Mai Li is leaving. The Doctor has just moved into a position at Rose's head and places his hands on either side of her head. As Owen takes in the situation, he realizes that Rose has reached a point in her transformation where she must do something, although he does not know what it is. He turns the monitor screen so he can keep an eye on it while he tries to help. "Doctor?" he says quietly as he lightly touches his hand. "What can I do to help?"

Looking up at Owen, he says, "Nothing. There's nothing you _can_ do. I'm linking with her, making my knowledge available to her. It'll be up to her..." The Doctor goes sub-vocal as he turns his attention back to Rose. Owen watches as he tries to help her. He doesn't understand everything that is happening, but he can see the results as her heartbeat and breathing stabilizes and her brain function increases. Every now and again, her breathing and heart rate stumbles as the Doctor relaxes a bit, but returns to normal rates as he concentrates. After a while, it seems like there are two heartbeats in tandem with each other at times, but they still falter when the Doctor relaxes a bit.

Suddenly, the Doctor pulls back, taking his hands away from her head. Looking at Owen, he says, "It's up to her now. I've shown her the way..." He staggers in fatigue.

Owen reaches to help the Doctor as he steadies himself. "Doctor..."

"I'm fine. ...Rose..." He turns back to Rose as her readings suddenly flat-line. He takes her hand, crying, "Rose!"

Owen says, "I can use the defibulator..."

"No. That would do more harm than good..." Owen nods in acceptance.

The Doctor turns back to Rose, urging, "Rose! ...You can do it!" He grabs her arms, shaking her as he urges her to fight for her life. "Come on! ...Rose! You haven't let anything stop you before! ...Don't let it stop you _now_!" After a final shake, she suddenly gasps, drawing in much needed oxygen. He draws her in close, relieved as he realizes that she is breathing on her own again. He hugs her as tightly as he can, not even realizing that it is too tight as she starts to feebly struggle to get loose.

"Doctor?" Owen says as he tries to loosen his hold on her a bit. "Doctor, you're... She can't _breathe_, Doctor. Let go a bit."

"What?" Loosening his hold on her a bit at Owen's urging, Rose starts sucking in air as she finds herself able to breathe again. Chagrinned, he adds, "Sorry..."

"Doctor, just let me check her over..." Owen starts to check all of the monitor readings. Everything is moving into a normal range for a Timelord.

As she becomes aware of the world around her again, the Doctor kisses her on the forehead. Helping her to sit up, he keeps a hand on her arm in support. His eyes shine with unshed tears of relief.

"Welcome back! How do you feel?" he asks, smoothing her hair, his hand trembling with emotion.

"I feel… fine. I feel fine," she answers, smiling and looking into his eyes.

"If I might break in?" asks Owen as he steps over to check on her physically.

"Huh?" says the Doctor, "Oh, right."

Owen continues, "You've been through a lot. Everything's stabilized on the monitors. I just want to do a non-technical exam to confirm to myself that you're fine. I also need to pull a genetic sample." He starts to do a thorough, old-fashioned physical exam. A few moments into the exam, Owen comments as he indicates the raised area surrounding the bay, "You do realize that you've got an audience?"

Glancing up, the Doctor smiles as he says, "You might as well join us, Mai. Everything's fine." Mai Li joins them, giving Rose a hug that is returned with interest.

Quietly, Mai Li says, "I was so worried. ...Especially when the Doctor wouldn't let me stay."

"Rose," Owen says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need you to lie down while I scan you."

Rose lies back down while she continues her conversation with Mai Li. "It was touch and go for a bit, Mai," Rose replies quietly as she holds her hand, comforting her. "The Doctor just wanted to make sure that I had no distractions at the end. He knew that I hadn't had a chance to learn everything that I needed to know. He... he showed me how at the end. I... needed his help, Mai. I couldn't have... I didn't even know what I needed his help with until the end. I'm sorry you weren't part of it, but he was right... having you in the link would have been distracting. But, you're here now and I'm glad you're here."

"Ok, Rose, if you would like to sit up again?" As Owen helps her to rise, a tendril of energy escapes from her lips.

"What the…?" he says as he sees it. "What was that?"

Confused, Mai Li asks, "Doctor?"

"It's okay, Mai," Rose says as she follows the wisp of energy with her eyes as it dissipates. "I've seen this before."

Smiling, the Doctor says, "Owen, her cells are bursting with energy from the process. It's a lot like what happens when I regenerate. …It was a similar process after all. However, she needs rest."

"How much?"

"Regeneration needs about fifteen hours for the residual energies to subside. I would recommend at least that much down time."

"And what about you?"

"Personally I would recommend a day."

"No, Doctor, what about _you_?" Owen repeats, smiling at his misunderstanding.

"What?"

"I know you had to 'expend energy' as well, trying to help her. How long do you need to recover?"

"I'm fine. I haven't expended nearly the energy she has."

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm giving you time off too – to sleep." Turning back to Rose, he adds, "Rose, I don't really want you to go home yet, but you don't need to stay here, in medical. If you would like, you can rest in the guest room… He can go with you, but no…" Owen says, referring to the Doctor. "I know you two haven't done anything yet because the sexual tension between you two is palpable, but you can't shag each other yet."

"Owen!" the Doctor says, raising his voice in warning. "There is a child in the room. You will remember that in future and control your language!" Returning to the topic of him and Rose, he adds, "The choice of when we decide to consummate our love is between us and does not concern you!"

Rose touches the Doctor's arm lightly to get his attention. "Doctor, you don't have to be afraid to _touch_ me any longer."

"We'll talk about it later," he replies quietly. "Right now, you need to sleep. I'll walk with you to the guest room. You'll be more comfortable there. …Mai, you're welcome to come with us," the Doctor says. "We don't want to give them anything to gossip about anyway."

"Rose, I'll be able to check on you in there. I also want you to continue to wear the sensor, at least for now."

Ready to leave medical, Rose starts to get off of the examination table. The Doctor steadies her a moment as she hops down. "Not so fast!" he says, smiling.

Testing her muscles, she says, "Everything's a bit stiff."

"That's part of why you need to rest," the Doctor says, smiling at her. "Come on. You'll feel better after you get some sleep."

He leads her to the guest room, settling her into the double bed that is there. Mai Li climbs into the bed with her, cuddling close. The Doctor sits on the other side of the bed, holding her hand.

Owen says as he comes in, seeing Rose and Mai Li settled in the bed, "Get some sleep, Rose. You've been through a lot in the past day. We're all glad you're over everything. Mai Li will probably sleep better too, though she should eat something first."

"But I'm not..." Mai Li protests.

"I'll send Ianto in with something for everyone," Owen says, smiling. "You need time together now." Looking to the Doctor, he adds, "Doctor, go ahead and take care of Rose..."

"Don't I get a say?" Rose asks, sitting as she watches, sitting up again in the bed. All of a sudden, she lapses into sleep, falling back onto the bed. Owen starts to head for Rose to check her.

"I was wondering when that would kick in," comments the Doctor. Owen frowns and looks at him in disbelief. "Dropping off to sleep, like she just did, is a… I guess you would call it a 'self-protective'… function of our biology. It forces us to rest right after we've regenerated. She'll be fine after she gets some sleep."

"You could have told me!" Owen complains.

"That's why I gave you the timeframe that I did," the Doctor responds. "If at all possible, we need to let her sleep herself out." He gets up so that he can tuck her in, touching her brow as he finishes. "She's only sleeping, Mai." He reaches to cup Mai Li's face in his hand in reassurance.

Owen reassures himself on Rose's condition and then says, "I can use the bunk in the lab. You three need some time alone. Besides, there's only the one bed in here."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Gwen finds them in the guest room, sleeping as she turns on the light. The Doctor opens his eyes as the light comes on. "What time is it?" he asks quietly, stretching as he wakes up and gets out of the bed.<p>

"Just before nine. Coffee's started."

"Let's let them sleep. I'll join you in the kitchen. Owen's in the lab, at least that's where he said he would be." He leaves the room, turning out the light as he leaves.

"So, what happened?" she asks as she pours coffee.

"Yeah," Ianto says as he walks in, "what happened?" He continues over to the coffee pot and helps himself.

"The changes are complete. Rose is still sleeping – and I want her to sleep herself out."

Owen walks into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee as he tries to wake up. "Rose is still asleep?" he asks.

"Yes," the Doctor replies. "And, before you ask, both of her hearts are beating normally."

"I still want to check her over. …I just need to wake up first." He grabs a cup of coffee to take with him as he leaves.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, the Doctor enters medical, saying, "I just checked on Rose and she's still sleeping. I'll get you a report of everything that happened."<p>

"I've already written it. Doctor… you weren't the attending physician. I don't need your report." They look at each other.

"I've still got to send one to the high council. They wanted to know when the change completed. I'll give you a copy when I send it." Considering what it means that Rose is now biologically a Timelord, he adds, "Oh! I'm going to have to get you up-to-date on Timelord biology. It hasn't been all that important up to now, but…"

"Doctor, why do you think I've been asking about your biology? You keep putting me off. I'm just glad that you haven't gotten sick."

"And we won't – part of having travelled in the Tardis."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Owen exclaims, "_Now_ you tell me! Doctor, neither one of you talks much about yourselves. We're left guessing… You may be able to regenerate – at least you've mentioned that – but what about injuries that are less severe? I'm your doctor! I need to know at least the basics! So why all of a sudden?"

"Because Rose… When we…"

"Because her parents want grandchildren?"

"Yes…"

"And how are you with that?"

"I… don't know. I… really… just …don't know. I just think it's going to be sooner rather than later." When Owen looks at him in query, the Doctor continues, "Rose showed me an image of our daughter when I asked her to marry me."

Surprised, Owen asks, "She what?"

"She _saw_ something when I asked her to marry me. She shared it with me." He talks to himself a bit as he mulls over what Rose showed him that evening. "There is no way she could be anyone else's - not with that mop of brown hair – and she looks just like her..." The Doctor smiles at the memory of what she shared with him. "She's not a definite, but she is probable. I'm ...actually, I'm still not certain what to think about it yet."

"Okay, now you're losing me…"

"You are aware that we _see_ time, right?" When Owen nods, the Doctor continues, although he does not explain any more of what Rose showed him. "Well, she saw something. She shared it with me when she accepted my proposal.

"Owen, when my homeworld died, I lost everything… home… friends… family. I don't know how well I could cope with losing it all again. But… for her… family is _so_ important. I want her to be happy. Part of that, for her, means children."

"Talk to her. I think you'll find that the idea of children confuses her, too."

"Actually, no, I don't think it does. She understands the shape that the future needs to take. That's what she showed me."

"And that is?"

Entering medical, Rose joins the conversation, saying matter-of-factly, "The Timelords must be re-established in our home universe."

"Rose!" the Doctor exclaims as he scoops her up into his arms, hugging her as tightly as he can and spinning her around.

The others have followed Rose to medical as they noticed that she had wakened and left the bunk room. When they see him hug her, they start clapping, continuing on into medical to hug them as well.

"What do you think Mum would say to sometime around Easter?" Rose asks him.

Flustered, the Doctor replies, "I… ummm… I think… I think she'd be overjoyed."

"Doctor?" Rose asks, smiling as she realizes that she has succeeded in putting him off balance.

"What?" he asks, confused. Several of the others start chuckling as they notice the Doctor's discomfiture. They have not seen him at such a loss for words before. Realizing where the conversation is going, Owen starts to herd the others out of medical.

Rose continues, "We promised my mum that we would pick a date by her birthday, remember?" He nods. "I know Easter is a bit soon, but with the twins due about June, it'd be easier on her."

"You're right, but I _was_ a bit more concerned with other things." He gently kisses her forehead. "Would you like to tell your mother? She's probably already got a designer picked out for the dress."

Laughing, Rose replies, "She probably does. I'd better call her now, considering everyone here already knows."

"I can call her!" Mai Li pipes up from the top of the stairs, where she has been listening in.

Laughing, Rose tells her, "No, Mai, it should be me. That way, if she has any questions I can answer them."

They leave medical, going into the main part of the hub to make the call. They ask the others to stay quiet while they talk to her mother. Jackie is overjoyed at the news. She has been checking on locations and dressmakers already with an Easter date in mind. She tells them to come for Sunday dinner, bringing the gown that Rose wore New Year's Eve. She'll be setting up an appointment with the designer for the following day. They can return home after.

A few minutes after they hang up with her, the phone rings. Pete is on the other end. He tells them that Jackie has already called him with the updates. He also asks for a copy of the medical reports on Rose as he has been updated on Rose's recent medical history as well. He sets up a meeting for the Doctor for that Monday while Rose is busy with her mother.

* * *

><p>After the phone calls are complete, Owen sends them both home, telling them that they are not to return to the hub until the following Tuesday.<p>

When they get home, they start making dinner, taking any opportunity to interact with each other. They eat dinner then go into the living room to relax with each other and watch a bit of television. They are sitting on the sofa; Rose curled up beside the Doctor, her head against his shoulder and his arm around hers. Mai Li is sitting on the other side, cuddling before she goes to bed for the night.

"I want to ask Rianna to stand as a bride's maid," Rose says suddenly.

"What?" the Doctor says, surprised. "I'm sorry. It's your choice of course. We should probably ask as soon as possible. Fittings for a dress should be no problem."

"I know," Rose says, smiling. "Besides, I would love to see the look on Mum's face when she sees her," she continues, chuckling by the time she finishes.

"I also want to ask Sarah Jane to stand as matron." Seeing the surprised look on the Doctor's face, she explains, "She's alive here. She survived the Cybermen. She helped me at a time that I really needed it. I've kept in touch. I've posted at least a note or a card even when I've been busy. She deserves the honor.

"She's got a daughter, here, Doctor, about the same age as Mai. They could both be in the wedding party. Sarah Jane was married here, but her husband was killed in an accident. She remembers her time with you fondly. I can set up a meeting if you'd like. I've told her a little about you – the way you are now."

"I didn't realize she was alive here too. Of course, I'd like to meet her and her family. And if you want her at your wedding, I would be honored as well." He kisses her lightly on the cheek, hugging her.

"Mai," the Doctor says, "I know you want to cuddle with Rose, but it's getting late and I need to speak to her privately for a bit."

Smiling Mai comments, "So, are you going to shag…"

"Mai! _That_ is not your concern!" the Doctor shouts. "That _particular_ choice is between Rose and me. When the time is right we'll do what couples do. And we'll do _whatever_ we do in private as that particular act concerns only us."

Rose adds, taking the sting out of the Doctor's admonishment, "Mai, what the Doctor is saying is that whether we have sex or not is up to us and will be at a time of _our_ choosing. We don't need anyone taking bets on when we'll decide to finally make love to each other. Besides," Rose adds, teasing the Doctor, "I don't think the Doctor's done running away from sexual entanglements yet." The Doctor turns toward Roses with a look of astonishment on his face that is laughable.

"So, if I go up to bed, maybe he'll stop running?" Mai Li asks, far too innocently as she gets up to leave.

"I don't know, Mai," Rose says. "But I can hope. Now, it's late, so off to bed with you."

She turns her face back to the Doctor after Mai Li is finally out of sight, inviting another kiss. He places his finger on her lips, saying as he smiles, "Your lips are still far too inviting, my love. Please, let me court you in my own way."

"But…"

"Rose, we have time. Please respect my wishes in this. There are things I need to teach you… about our customs and history. And quite frankly, I've got to teach Owen about our physiology – including genetics and obstetrics, what little there is on _that_. I want _you_ there for that training as well. …That's part of what's on the data crystals."

"What – the data crystals in the box in the hub?"

"Yes. They sent copies of educational materials, both basic and advanced. In fact, they sent copies of our cultural database also – music, art, theater – that is as much a part of who we are as is our science and engineering."

"Because I was raised as a human."

"…Yes… And they have accepted you as one of us. So… that means an education too… to bring out your full potential. They wanted to admit you to the Academy as a student, but you wouldn't have agreed."

"No, I wouldn't have. I have things to do here – like protecting the Earth."

"And… you were able to present a master work that was far in advance of much of what students in the Academy have done, showing that although your education was irregular, it was exceptional, so I'm supposed to fill in the gaps.

"I've set up a program to translate the less sensitive portions of the records into English, that way the others can learn what they need to, but _you_ are going to need to learn Gallifreyan." Smiling at her, he continues, "And no peeking." She opens her mouth to protest when he taps her nose with his finger, then closes it again, realizing that he is teasing her, but still making a point.

"I'll start teaching you tomorrow. You should have enough of the language in… oh… three or four weeks to be able to start thinking in it. We'll use it exclusively except when dealing with others." She looks at him askance. "You will also learn the symbology so that you will be able to read it. That will be slower, but you will end up able to read the technical manuals on your own then."

"Do I get to learn Gallifreyan, too?" pipes up Mai Li from the top of the stairs, outside of her bedroom.

"I knew she didn't protest enough about going to bed," Rose comments quietly to the Doctor as she suppresses a smile.

"If I tell you yes, Mai, will you actually go to bed?" the Doctor asks. "Or will you continue to eavesdrop, hoping that you'll see something?"

Mai Li's face reddens because she _was_ hoping to see something. Chastised, she replies, "I'll go to bed. I'm sorry." She finally goes into her bedroom.

After a few moments, Rose gets up from where she is sitting and looks up toward the top of the stairs. Seeing that Mai Li has actually gone to bed finally, she says, "She's in bed. Now we can talk."

Nodding, he replies quietly, "Yes, we can talk for a little while and then you can get some sleep."

"But I feel fine."

"I know you feel fine, but you're still not a hundred percent and you won't be for a few days yet. Completing your transformation was traumatic for you – you nearly died! So you will excuse me if I want you to be careful for a bit!"

Surprised and taken aback at his admission, she says, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know I scared you that much."

"That's not important right now –"

"Yes it is. Just because you don't want to talk about it doesn't mean it's not important. Whenever something happens that impacts your feelings, you say it's 'not important' or that you're 'okay' even when it's not alright. Doctor, you tend to forget how long I've known you."

"Rose…"

"No! This time you're going to listen to me! I'm tired of waiting for you to make up your mind so I'm going to lay a few ground rules for us."

"But…"

"No, Doctor, I've listened to your rules and even agreed with them once you've explained your reasoning to me. This time you're going to listen to me for once." The Doctor gets ready to protest again, so she continues before he can get a word in edgewise. "Doctor, you'll be able to agree to these rules with no problems, so hear me out.

"First, I'm willing to wait until after we marry to make love to you. I know you came from a different culture and I'm okay with waiting. It's not easy, mind you, but I can live with it on the condition that we _will_ love each other – in every way – once we _are_ married.

"Second, as your wife, I will be your equal. You will at least _listen_ to what I have to say and not make decisions that affect us both unilaterally. I have ideas that work as often as you do, and at times my ideas have worked better.

"That's all I wanted to say. Can you live with that? Because, if you can't, let me know now. I can always go back to London…"

Swallowing, the Doctor responds as he stands and takes her into his arms, "You're right, I can live with your rules. They're not unreasonable at all. They're actually very compassionate as I have been autocratic – especially recently."

"Then _talk_ to me! Don't hide it! I know you've been concerned about the changes I went through, but _I_ think they were worth it. You _never_ talk about the Time War – and I know you still have nightmares about it, at least since Gallifrey."

"I didn't…"

"…realize that I'd noticed?" He nods. "Doctor, I've noticed more than you think I have. Please, talk to me about it. I can understand that you're afraid of losing everything again, especially as we've grown closer, but I want to help you to understand that life goes on. The Time War is in the past. You can't heal fully until you accept that and move past it. I want to help you with that.

"Besides, Romana told me that she included a copy of the scans they did of our memories. I haven't had a chance to check them out, but I plan to if you won't talk to me."

"Rose, please understand…"

"Doctor, I understand some of what you went through. You took me to the end of the Earth, remember? I've helped to stop the Daleks when I could. I helped to stop the stars from going out – because of the Daleks. I would do anything to keep you from having to live through any part of the Time War again, but I know that that would be _wrong_. So, instead, I want to help you to heal, to realize that you don't have to go it alone any more."

"Rose, you've done so much to help me already…"

"You need a family, my love. I'm willing to give you that."

"I know…" He smiles. "Even Mai has helped. Bringing her into our lives was a very good move on your part. I've gotten a chance to see…" He kisses her lightly on the forehead. "…to see what type of mother you will be to _our_ children."

"Then, you're willing to be a father again?" Rose asks quietly.

"Yes… But please give me a chance to get used to the idea. When you showed me the image of our daughter, I nearly panicked. But now, I find I can't imagine _not_ getting to know her. But, enough of that for now." He kisses her lightly again. "You need to sleep."

"But I slept all day."

"I think you'll find that you're able to sleep more," he says as he cups her chin in his hand and kisses her on the forehead. "I need to start writing a report. Good night."


	15. Jack

"What is it, Tosh?" the Doctor asks as they are sitting around the conference table, discussing the current events and activity of the rift in time that the Hub sits on.

"We've had some reports of music coming out of the old Ritz that's scheduled for demolition. Some of the passersby have been getting pretty freaked out."

"How is that unusual?" Owen asks. "Perhaps someone decided to have a party."

Looking at him in irritation, she responds, "Owen, the music being played is Glenn Miller and others of that era. I don't know of many people that play that type music any more, do you?"

"Perhaps we should check it out?" Rose says. "We could put some sensors out to check on rift activity in the area." She looks toward the Doctor with a twinkle in her eye that says 'it could be fun'. When he smiles in reply, she smiles in return.

"Or," the Doctor replies, "we could try to see what you or I can sense as we walk around the area."

"You two are not leaving us out of this," Gwen protests.

"We wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor says facetiously, obviously upset that he would have to have others around when he wanted to have time alone with Rose investigating something just like they would have in the days when they could travel.

"No," Rose says as she gives the Doctor a warning look, "we won't leave you out of this. However, the Doctor and I are sensitive to time. We may see, hear, or feel something that will help all of us try to solve this. That's all. And I'll explain to Mai. She'll have to stay here at the hub for now. I won't risk her." Rose gets up to find Mai Li.

Once Rose leaves the room, the Doctor sets about making sure everyone understands what needs to happen as they investigate the old dance hall.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at an old, stone and brick building, they find that it is indeed derelict, but there doesn't seem to be any music coming from it at this point in time. Ianto and Gwen offer to check around the outside of the building, setting up sensors as they check things out while Rose, Toshiko, and the Doctor check the inside of the building out with the same intent.<p>

Entering the Ritz, they find scratched up wooden floors and flaking paint. As they start investigating and placing sensors around the building, they find the remains of a dance hall. They explore their surroundings, looking for anything unusual. Once they are back downstairs, they continue their investigations. In the basement, they come across a shabby office containing various items, some of which date back sixty years. On the desk in the office is a name plate with the name Bilis Manger on it. There is a clock ticking in the background, but no one in the office. "He must have walked out for a bit," Tosh comments.

"Maybe," replies the Doctor, unsure of just why he feels uncertain about the place. "Let's continue checking things out, shall we?" They proceed to walk around the building, looking for anything unusual.

They are finally heading out of the building, ready to head back to the hub, when all of a sudden they hear 'Moonlight Serenade' coming from somewhere above them. Rose smiles as she thinks back to when she last heard that type music. Looking from Rose to Toshiko, the Doctor turns and starts back into the building to investigate the matter. Rose and Toshiko follow him back in. Tosh frowns as she hears Rose mutter to herself, "And he complains about me wandering off..." Seeing the look on Tosh's face, Rose smiles as she explains, "It's a long story and an old argument. He's... well… we've both got a tendency to attract trouble. It comes from liking an adventure - and this has all of the feeling of a mystery to be solved... The worse it gets, the better we like it."

They head back up the flight of stairs into the hall that they investigated earlier. Rose is becoming uneasy as they approach the sound and says, "I think…"

"...there's a time rift opening up!" finishes the Doctor, nodding as he takes out his screwdriver. "And I ...It's coming this _way_!" Checking his screwdriver as he determines its direction he shouts, "_Run_!" He starts heading away from the disturbance, gathering Tosh as he passes her, Rose is already heading away from the rift as fast as she can.

* * *

><p>Gwen re-enters the Ritz dance hall, wondering what is keeping the others. She looks around, but can't find them anywhere. She is heading back out of the building when she meets an elderly gentleman.<p>

"Your friends aren't here," he says.

"But, they walked back in here just a few minutes ago," Gwen replies. "They've got to be somewhere around here. I'll just have a look around – maybe they went out a different door." Gwen continues out of the building and decides to make a circuit around it to check, even though Ianto has been waiting outside for her.

She is just reaching Ianto when her phone rings. She answers it, saying, "Hello? Rose? …Rose?"

* * *

><p>Owen comes into the lab looking for Mai Li. When he sees her, he hands her an envelope saying, "I was asked to give this to you."<p>

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. It was in the vault. I got an email this morning saying that there was something there for you and to give it to you ASAP."

Mai Li opens the envelope, finding a smaller envelope inside. When she opens that one, she finds Rose's key to her desk and a note.

* * *

><p>Mai,<p>

You should get this right after we've disappeared. We've been trapped in the past and are going to need your help to get back. I've enclosed my key – I need network access to the crystal memory in my desk. The adapter's on the Doctor's computer right now. Please insert the crystal and make sure his computer is logged on – you already know the override password. Use your ID with it; we've set it up to work like that in an emergency.

We'll need to change a few circuits and a bit of the programming on the dimension cannon to create a way home. As long as we don't have a functional Tardis yet, travel through time is a problem, but, as they say, 'where there's a will, there's a way'.

I promise you that we will get back just as soon as we can. If the others don't know yet, they soon will and should be calling the hub to set things up. Give them whatever help you can.

I've got to keep this short because the team here is anxious to get back to the hub so they can write their reports and then get home. They've promised to forward this to our time by putting it into the delayed mail delivery system.

Thanks.

I love you.

Rose

Also – Don't let anyone open the rift. I think there's something in there that we don't want to let out. I'll check that out more when we get back.

* * *

><p>Mai Li immediately goes over to Rose's desk and retrieves the requested item and then follows her directions to make the information available. She then goes in search of Owen to let him know what he needs to know to help to get them back home.<p>

When she finds him, he is speaking to Gwen on the phone, saying, "…hell are we going to get into her desk to get it? It's dead-locked!" He listens for a bit and continues with, "I'll do what I can – even if I have to break apart her desk. I'll have it ready by the time you get back."

As Owen hangs up the phone, Mai Li shows him the note and the key, "Owen, Rose's key was in the note. I've already set up the crystal like she asked on the Doctor's computer. You can check if you want."

Owen reads the note quickly. Looking back up at Mai Li he says, "We'll try it this way for now, but I'm not ruling anything out yet. I don't see how she'll be able to access the computers here though."

* * *

><p>As they are overtaken by the rift, they see locals of the period in the dance hall dancing, drinking, and generally having a good time appear around them. Slowing as they take in their surroundings, Rose notices an individual on the far side of the room that looks familiar. Pointing him out to the Doctor, she says quietly, "Doctor, doesn't that look like…?"<p>

As he follows her gaze, he recognizes the man as well – he has an equivalent in their original universe. Quieting Rose for a moment with a raised eyebrow and gathering the ladies, he says quietly, "Come on. We need to get out of sight for a bit." Looking around as they leave the main room, they find a cloak room and duck into it. Once in the room, the Doctor locks the door with his sonic screwdriver. "That should do it."

"That was Jack out there!" Rose says, voice raised as she points back out of the door.

"I know," replies the Doctor, quietly. "An added complication, if he has another Chula 'warship'."

"We'll have to find out," she says more quietly as she looks at the others. With an innocent look on her face, she teases, "Should I try to find another barrage balloon, or will you actually do a scan for alien tech this time?"

Ignoring the teasing, the Doctor replies, "You're jeopardy friendly enough without going out looking for trouble, Rose. Let's see what we can do another way first. And the first thing is to contact the Hub and tell them that we are safe. Rose, your phone!"

She hands it over, dialing the number as she does so. "It should reach the hub with no problem." The Doctor takes out his screwdriver as he takes the phone. Seeing this, Rose adds as she crosses her arms in front of herself and looks at him steadily, daring him to continue, "Could you at least let Gwen answer before you tinker with it?"

The Doctor looks at her and says cheekily, "You sound more like your mother every day."

"If I could ask a question?" Tosh interjects. "You two seem to be more concerned with someone you saw in there, but… how are we going to get home?"

"Actually, that's why we're calling Gwen," replies the Doctor as he smiles in reassurance at her. "We should…"

"We'll be able to use the dimension cannon," Rose interjects. The Doctor looks at Rose curiously, waiting for her to continue. "I'll just have to send the circuit changes to the others. Otherwise, they'd have to open the rift – and that's something..." Rose takes a deep breath to keep from shuddering at what she thinks she sensed. "…something that's better left alone, I think." She shudders slightly as she considers the problems that opening the rift could cause. "As it is, it'll be a balancing act on the power consumption for the cannon – it could still open the rift – I'll have to check on that. When I was using it before – when the stars were going out – I …never tried to go that far – it was only a couple of years." She realizes what she is saying and shuts up.

"I didn't know it could be used to time travel," says Tosh. "Is that what you were doing in that week before you left?"

"I had to..." Rose replies. "We needed the Doctor - and Donna - to stop the stars from going out."

The Doctor gives Rose a look that says that they need to talk – alone. Realizing that Gwen has answered and is asking Rose to respond, the Doctor turns to the phone and says, "Gwen, just listen, please. We're all fine. We've been caught up in a rift in time. We'll come up with an answer for how to get back, but there's something we've got to check out first. Well, we've got to design the circuit first and send it to you. Do nothing until we send you the information. Rose has an idea for using the dimension cannon. You can call this number if you need any information. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Ianto says that we may be able to open the rift to get you back…" Gwen says.

Hearing this, Rose cuts in loudly, "_No_! Absolutely not! Do _not_ open the rift! There's a better way. It's just a modification of the dimensioning circuit for the cannon." Both the Doctor and Tosh stare at Rose in surprise at her vehemence to the suggestion.

Turning back to the phone for a moment, the Doctor tells Gwen, "We'll get back to you. Just don't do _anything_ for now. …Oh, you could pull up the circuit designs for the dimension cannon."

"We'll need to get back to the hub first," Gwen replies.

"We'll need those on the crystal too, Doctor," Rose says. "One of the circuits I need access to is there."

The Doctor glances at Rose and then turns back to the phone, "Gwen, Rose says that you'll need those that we keep on the crystal as well. The password to access them is 'buffalo'." Turning back to Rose, he asks, "Is that everything?"

Rose nods, adding, "For now." Turning to Tosh, she asks, "How much of the dimension cannon's information do you have on your laptop?"

"Just some of the general information," she replies. "The basic schematics and engineering are on the server at the Hub."

"We'll have to download them, then," Rose replies matter-of-factly.

"However… we do need to go someplace more private," the Doctor adds as he takes in the surroundings. "They will notice very soon that they are unable to unlock that door."

"Give me back my phone and I'll start the download, Doctor. I'll be able to transfer the information to the computer after, when we have a bit of time."

"Since when do you have wi-fi on your phone?"

"Since I added it," Rose replies just as cheekily as he has been answering her.

Tosh glances back and forth between them, realizes that Rose has gotten the better of the Doctor and bursts out with a laugh. As she gets herself back under control, she asks, "Was it always like this when you two were together before?"

"No, it wasn't," the Doctor replies, obviously annoyed.

"I didn't used to anticipate his needs quite so far in advance," Rose continues. Turning back to the Doctor, she adds, "I couldn't wait until I got back to you, I needed to be able to have access to the Torchwood files wherever I was."

Looking at her owlishly and shaking his head as he considers, he hands back her phone, saying, "We _definitely_ need to have a talk later." Opening the door, he pokes his head out, checking. Finding that the way is clear, he gathers Rose and Tosh, ready to head out. "Tosh, we'll keep your computer under wraps until we find someplace more private. Rose, go ahead and get the download started. I'll set up my phone to scan." He pulls out his phone, pointing the sonic screwdriver at it and proceeds to change the phone to suit his needs.

"I can't download everything I need yet, Doctor, until they get back to the hub and make the crystal accessible. So you're just going to have to be patient a bit longer."

As they step out of the cloakroom, an older gentleman walks up to them, asking, "Were you able to find your coats?"

Surprised, the Doctor replies, "Sorry? Oh, yes, it took us a bit, but we finally found them. Thank you."

"I haven't seen you here before. My name is Bilis Manger. I'm the manager. And you are?"

"John Smith," the Doctor replies quickly, smiling ingenuously as he holds out his hand.

Bilis declines taking his hand, instead asking, "And your lovely companions?"

Tosh replies, "Toshiko Sato…"

Jumping in with an explanation for Tosh, Rose says, "Miss Sato's an interpreter for the War Department. She's on special assignment to Cardiff to oversee the training of the group here." Rose declines giving her name as she is taking a cue from the Doctor, and adds, "We should really be going Mr. Smith. We should be rested when we meet with the mayor tomorrow to review the work to be done."

"Right," the Doctor replies. Starting to guide the ladies, the Doctor says, "Shall we go?"

Rose is already starting out as Tosh just gets started.

As Rose passes Bilis, he touches her arm, saying, "If I could get a picture for the archives?"

Rose's skin crawls at his touch as she says, "We really do need to go, Mr. Smith."

The Doctor notices that she has to suppress her shudders as Bilis wraps an arm around Rose's shoulder for the picture, but decides that they should allay Mr. Manger's suspicions so he gathers Tosh and joins several others for a quick picture so that they will not seem out of place.

"Everyone smile, now," Bilis says as someone takes the picture. As soon as the picture is taken, Rose manages to leave Bilis' grasp and heads out of the immediate area, and toward the door leaving the building. The Doctor watches her leave, realizing that she seems to be freaked out about Bilis. Bilis walks up to the Doctor, asking, "Is your friend ill?"

Jumping on the excuse, the Doctor replies, "She said earlier that she was feeling 'delicate' and needed to leave. Evidently, she's feeling worse. We should see about getting her home."

"I'll say good evening, then," Bilis replies to the obvious good bye.

The Doctor gathers Tosh up again and follows Rose outside where she is waiting.

Once they are out of the building, the Doctor activates the scan. Tapping his phone a few times and continuing to use the screwdriver to make adjustments, he finally determines that there is alien technology in the area as well where it is. "You were right, Rose," he says. "There are two Chula signatures. There is also one time distorted signature, not Chulan – I'm assuming that that one is Jack since it shows up as being in the hall itself."

"It's not Jack," Rose replies, shuddering. "At least, I don't think it is. And I don't have time to explain right now." Rose is starting to look around frantically – she still wants to be anywhere but the dance hall. "We need to go."

The Doctor starts to look around to determine which direction to go. "We need to find someplace to for you and Tosh to work on the equations," he continues. "And if it's near one of the Chulan signatures, we should end up running into Jack." Turning to Rose and noticing just how upset she is by things, he adds, "It'll also get us away from here, so you'll be able to calm down." Seeing a church in the distance, he points and starts off in that direction. "Allons y!"

Rose nods and starts walking quickly in the indicated direction, not looking back and not waiting for them to catch up.

* * *

><p>Walking into the main hub area when they get back, Gwen sees Owen and asks, "Owen, have you been able to get the crystal yet?"<p>

"Mai set it up in the Doctor's computer down in the lab. It's as good a place as any, better than most as the software to run it is already there."

"How's she taking it?"

"She wants to help get them back. …Gwen, she showed me the note. It's Rose's handwriting."

"What note?"

"Evidently they found the Torchwood personnel…"

"That would have been dangerous during the war," Ianto offers. When Gwen looks at him in confusion, he goes on. "Torchwood was founded to find aliens, contain their threat, and make use of their technology by Queen Victoria. Until Pete Tyler took over both Rose and the Doctor were on our 'most wanted' list."

"No!" Gwen exclaims. "They're not dangerous to us! They just want to help us!"

"So," Owen says, "they're going to have a run-in with Torchwood back then along with anything else that crops up?"

"It looks like it," Ianto says. "They evidently talked them into letting them come back though."

"We don't know that yet!" Gwen exclaims.

Mai Li walks in and joins the conversation. "What don't we know yet?"

"We… ah… we…" Ianto starts hemming and hawing, unsure of how to state his misgivings.

Gwen steps in to rescue Ianto's stammering, "We don't know how easy it'll be for them to get back, that's all Mai."

"Because of Torchwood?" Mai Li asks.

Nodding, Gwen acknowledges the question. "Yes, because of Torchwood, but also because of other things as well."

"They've told me about that… about Torchwood, and the werewolf, and the Cybermen, and the Daleks. They'll manage to stay out of trouble."

Gwen, Ianto, and Owen all start sputtering, trying to hold back their laughter.

Gwen waves the others back to silence and turns to Mai Li with a smile. "They attract trouble like honey attracts bees, sweetheart. They'll try to stay out of trouble, but it'll find them anyway."

"I came up here because I noticed some files being transferred on the Doctor's computer. So maybe they're starting to work on the changes?"

"Rose did say that it would take her about an hour to make the design changes the last time I called her. She was in a church and said that she was getting ready to download the rest of the files she needed."

* * *

><p>By the time they reach the church, even Tosh realizes that something is very wrong. The Doctor opens the door, ushering the ladies inside.<p>

Looking at them after they enter, Tosh asks, "Would anyone care to tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Tosh," the Doctor says, "you aren't the only one with questions. And it seems that Rose is the one with the answers."

"I guess I do owe you both an explanation," Rose says, ashamed of herself. She is leaning against one of the walls near the door just to stay upright, shaking in reaction now that she has stopped running. "When… When he …touched me…" She starts shuddering even more as she remembers. "It was like …like he was walking over my opened grave. Like …death. He's linked with what I sensed in the rift we came through. It felt the same …but closer …nearer the surface."

Tosh is confused by her statement, but admits to herself that Rose is sensitive to things that she has no idea about.

The Doctor goes to Rose, taking her into his arms to comfort her, finding that she is shaking like a leaf in her terror, even though she is trying to get it under control. "What did you _see_?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know. I don't understand it yet, but it scares…"

"Shhh…" the Doctor says quietly trying to calm her down as he brushes her hair out of her face with his fingers. He tries to send a calming tendril of thought, but he finds her mental shields are in place with a strength that he can't get past with all of his knowledge and skill.

"No, my love, telepathic contact is not a good idea right now, not for anything casual," she says, regretfully. "I need to keep my focus. It's easier the further away I am from that place."

"So, what do you need from us to get going on the re-design?" the Doctor asks, trying to help her by giving her whatever she needs to occupy her mind.

"I'll need your computer, Tosh; it'll be faster if I can modify the circuits instead of re-drawing them from memory. That's why I'm downloading them. I just hope they can manage to get to the crystal without destroying my desk. Do you mind?" She reaches for the computer which Tosh is offering. "I'll get it back to you just as soon as I'm done sending the changes through to the hub."

"Rose, if you've got to modify circuits on the crystal, there is no way I'm familiar enough with those to be able to help you." Rose nods, indicating that those are some of the circuits that she needs to work on. "No, it's no problem," Tosh replies, accepting the information. "I just hope it's got enough power, I was going to charge it when I got back to the hub."

"I'll use my screwdriver to charge it before I go to find the other signature," the Doctor says as he starts to look around for a likely place to set up.

Rose smiles, becoming more like her normal self, as she starts to get ready to work. Looking around inside also, she says as she points toward the nave, "I could set up over there. I can watch the entrance to the bell tower from there."

Smiling with pride as he watches Rose getting herself under control, the Doctor adds, "One of the Chulan energy signatures is directly overhead. I'm assuming that's Jack's ship – he does like heights. Just… please be careful." He reaches to place a hand on hers in emphasis as they walk over to the nave. "I don't want to trust to Jack being back in his ship, able to pluck you out of the sky if you lose your grip again."

Looking around the area as they reach it, he comments, "It's fine right here." He takes the computer out of its satchel, setting it on the small table that is there. "Good! Rose, let's go ahead and set up here. You'll be able to work on the designs while I check out the other site." A whistle can be heard as he points his sonic screwdriver at the computer. A few moments later he says, "There, that should do it."

"Doctor, take Tosh with you. She can help you." The Doctor looks at Rose. "I promise that I'll stay right here and work on this until Jack comes, then I'll talk to him. That's all. I'll bring him to you – he's probably trying to find a time agent here as well."

"Then, come on; let's finish getting you set up. You can set up the wi-fi as well since you've obviously thought of all of that already."

He smiles, but acquiesces to her request. "Okay, I'll take her with me. Just don't call me Mr. Spock," he complains.

"Then what do you want me to call you? You don't have a real name!" Rose exclaims.

He smiles in reply. "You'll think of something." He leaves with Toshiko to track down the other Chula device.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor and Tosh leave the church, he points his sonic screwdriver toward the steeple. After a moment, a ship flickers, becoming visible for a couple of moments. The ship looks like a flattened egg with various protuberances and antennas on the surface.<p>

"Well, that ought to get his attention – that is, if he has set an alarm on his ship," the Doctor says as he closes the church door.

"That's his ship?" Tosh asks as they leave the church.

"Yeah," the Doctor replies. "It's Chulan, which means that we may have a problem. Let's go find what he dropped on Cardiff."

"Alright, which way do we go?" The Doctor holds up his modified phone to scan the area again before settling on a direction. Pointing off toward where the hub is located in their own time, he says, "This way," as he heads off.

* * *

><p>Rose is setting up the computer when her phone rings. Answering it, she says, "Gwen?"<p>

"Yes," Gwen replies. "We're back at the hub. Now what else do you need?"

"I need you to go into the lab and place the crystal that's in my desk drawer into the receptacle on my computer in there. I'm setting Tosh's computer up to be able to read the information once it's accessible. I'll use my phone to set up the link."

"Mai's already done that. She used the key you sent her."

Frowning as she hears this, she replies, "Key?" Realizing that there is obviously a loop in time to be completed, she puts it aside for now. "Never mind that for now.

"Luckily, there's not much more that I need access to so that I can do what I need to, but you'll need access to some of the material on the crystal to modify the dimension cannon. I can't make all of the changes from here. I'll be sending complete instructions as well."

"Rose, Mai Li was not happy when we came back here without you."

"I know. Tell her that we'll be back as soon as we can. Let her help you with the cannon to keep her occupied."

A couple of seconds later, Mai Li comes on the phone, saying, "Rose?"

"Mai?"

"I'm here. Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Mai. We're just stuck here for a bit. We'll be able to get back once the dimension cannon is modified. That's what I'm working on right now. I want you to help Gwen and Owen with the modifications. Help Gwen to find the information on the cannon that's on the crystal. You already know where I keep it."

"Do you know how long you'll be?"

"Probably several hours, Mai. I promise that we'll be back just as soon as we can. Now, can you put Gwen back on the line? I have some instructions for her to pass on to the others."

"Yeah. …I love you."

"I love you too, Mai."

Once Gwen is back on the line with Rose, she says, "Owen said that she became upset and knew that you'd gone missing about the time you disappeared. She's calmer now that she's had a chance to talk to you."

"I'll check into it when we get back. I think it's got something to do with being a family. There's still a lot I don't know, but I'm learning. I'll check with the Doctor when I get a chance.

"In the meantime, do not open the rift. I don't care how tempting it becomes – don't open it. Something doesn't feel right about this whole affair. The diagrams I'll be sending you will amplify the power from it to create a path for us to get back without opening it, but it's going to be close."

"Rose? Mai's already set up the crystal and logged onto the Doctor's computer. Everything's ready to go."

"I'm glad she didn't waste any time. Now, link it to the main system in the hub and open the dimcan file. The password is 'buffalo'. You'll need access to the schematics there as well as the new ones that I'll be sending you in a bit. Now I've got to go. I've got work to do. Don't worry; I'll be able to access the file from here as long as the file is open.

"Thanks." Rose hangs up the phone and starts to address the phone through the computer so that she can download the rest of the files that she needs.

* * *

><p>A bit later Tosh and the Doctor are walking along on their way to the second Chulan energy signature when their phones ring. Tosh answers hers, thinking that it could be Rose.<p>

"Are you my mummy?" says a child's voice. Tosh looks at the Doctor, putting her phone on speaker phone. "Are you my mummy? …Mummy? …Mummy? …I want my mummy!"

Looking at Tosh, the Doctor says, "Oncom. I was hoping that it wasn't what it was the last time. It turns out I was wrong."

"What's 'oncom'?" asks Tosh as she puts the phone away.

Turning to Tosh, the Doctor replies, "It allows Chulan commanders to communicate with their troops. Come on, we've got to find the other Chula device before this gets out of control." He continues on toward the energy signature that he detected.

As they turn another corner a few minutes later, they come upon a fenced off area with what, from a distance, looks like an unusually shaped unexploded bomb. There is a sign with a stylized 'T' at the gate of the fence which they recognize as belonging to Torchwood. As they slip back behind the corner, Tosh asks, "Is that what we're looking for? That unexploded bomb?"

"Yes, but it's not a bomb. It's a Chula ambulance and it's full of nanogenes – at least it was full of nanogenes," the Doctor replies. "It probably opened up when it crashed." Noticing the sign at the entrance, he adds, "This could be problematic if the local Torchwood is involved, Tosh. They won't know that we're from the future. And the Torchwood from this era has been looking for me for a while."

Frowning in confusion, Tosh asks, "Why would they be looking for you?"

"A bit of a run-in with a werewolf and Queen Victoria at the original Torchwood estate in Scotland," he replies absently. "So, if we could refrain from using names…"

"Whatever we need to do, Doctor. I know that I don't want to be kept here until I meet myself. I'd much rather get home as soon as possible. Rose seems to know how to do that, so we need to do what we can to help her. If that means solving this first, fine with me."

"That's the spirit!" the Doctor responds.

Looking around, he sees a hospital near the site. "They probably took any victims over there. Let's check it out." They head around the bomb site to the hospital.

* * *

><p>After about an hour she finishes her work and calls the Hub after she uploads the file.<p>

Gwen answers, saying, "Rose?"

"Hi, Gwen. I've sent through the file with the changes and instructions. It'll be in your email."

"Are you all alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." She glances up and sees Jack heading up the bell tower. She is thinking to herself that it has taken him long enough to show up. She was originally thinking that she wouldn't have time to do the work up on the circuit for the hub. As she starts to put away the computer, she says, "Gwen, you should have everything you need to re-work the circuits. I've got to go. Things are starting to happen here. Thanks!" She finishes putting away the computer, putting the case's strap over her shoulder, and follows Jack up the stairs.

At the top of the tower, she sees Jack duck into his ship. Following quietly, she decides to knock on his door after he enters it; however, things do not go quite as she planned…

As she approaches the ship and starts to knock on the door, the floorboards under her give way. As she falls through the floor, she cries out as she catches hold to the crumbling floorboards.

Jack comes back out of his ship. Seeing her hanging on to the edge of the hole, he cries, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Just as he is bending down to reach her, the floor crumbles under her fingers and she continues falling onto the stairs underneath. She cries out again as she manages to catch and hang on to keep from falling any further. Jack heads down the stairs to see who his guest is. Reaching her, he says, "Just stay there," as he proceeds to help her to sit a moment to gather her wits.

"I'll be fine," she replies as she gets up, using the wall to lean against. "I just didn't expect you to park someplace that the floor falls out from under you if you're a guest come visiting. I mean, Big Ben is much more your style."

He realizes that she obviously knows something about him while she remains an enigma. Curiosity piqued, he says, "You look a little dizzy. Here, let me help you. I can help to get you patched up." She nods as he reaches to take her arm, steadying her. Helping her up the stairs, she barely makes it to the ship before she collapses, unconscious.

* * *

><p>As Toshiko and the Doctor enter a ward of the hospital, they find a man sitting at a desk. He is elderly and has a white lab coat on. Looking around, they see beds full of people wearing gas masks.<p>

"Hello?" Tosh says.

The man turns around, saying, "Hello, I'm Dr. Elliot. You shouldn't be here. Torchwood told me that they had quarantined the area."

"Actually, we work for Torchwood," says the Doctor. "We're here to help. Could you tell us what you know of what happened?"

As Dr. Elliot explains what is happening, the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to get a better idea of what is happening to the patients, getting a clearer picture of what is happening here, at this time.

"When did it start?" asks the Doctor when he's done scanning the patients.

"It started when that bomb landed outside of here. A child was injured. That was two weeks ago. The day after the child was injured; the staff that treated her all had the same injuries. By the end of the week, it had spread throughout most of the hospital. It's already starting to spread into the city. We initiated quarantine when we noticed it spreading, but we haven't been able to stop it."

"You probably wouldn't have been able to stop it, anyway," the Doctor says. "It's not something you've seen before.

"Does the child have any relatives?"

"A sister… quite a bit older," Dr. Elliot replies, showing signs of illness as he wheezes while he talks. He hurries his speech as he tries to get out the additional information the Doctor has requested. "She was in a couple of times early on asking about her… the child… before… before she… left. The sister's name is Sarah. …I believe she knows more than she's told me. She seems much …more concerned than a sister normally would …unusually close if you ask me. Find her. Please …find her before it's too late." Dr. Elliot starts coughing. As Tosh and the Doctor look on, he changes before their eyes, becoming one of the patients with a gas mask on.

* * *

><p>Rose wakes up, finding herself in a bed on board Jack's ship. As she gets up out of the bed, she says, "Hello."<p>

Jack notices and says, "Hello."

"Hello," she replies with a strong sense of déjà vu, but knowing that this has to play out.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, American volunteer, 133rd Squadron," he says as he hands her an ID wallet.

Opening the wallet and looking at its contents, Rose says with a smile, "Liar. This says that you're single and that you work out." Handing the wallet back to him, she says, "I'm…" She thinks again about revealing her name. "I'm Spock, by the way." He opens the wallet and frowns when he finds a blank piece of paper. She smiles as she says, "You can't let your mind wander when you're passing over the psychic paper." She gets up and starts to investigate the ship.

When she reaches the helm of the ship, Jack starts to scan her with the watch-like device on his wrist. Commenting, he says, "Cell phone, computer, digital watch, fabric that won't exist for another thirty years…" He frowns as he double checks what he is seeing on his wrist device and adds, "And two hearts… I'm guessing you're not a local girl."

"Guessing right," she says absently as she continues to explore the ship. As she reaches to investigate the helm of his ship, she jerks her hands back, exclaiming, "Ow!"

"Did you hurt your hands on the stairs?" She nods as she sits in the chair. He comes over to her, taking out a scarf. As he wraps it around her wrists, a yellow glow settles around her hands for a few moments. As it dissipates, Jack removes the scarf, saying, "You just had several layers of your skin repaired."

Looking at him, she replies, "I know – nanogenes. The air's full of them."

He closes his mouth and looks at her askance. "Who are you? I mean it... just who are you?"

"Just Spock." She knows he wants more information, but she thinks that it is better, for now, for her to be a cipher that he has to figure out. She has learned the lesson of what can happen when too much is revealed to someone too early.

Realizing that she is not going to give him any additional answers but still intrigued, he says, "Shall we go up on the balcony?" He shows her the way and collects a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the way.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a man and a woman come into the area while Tosh and the Doctor are deciding how they are going to try to find the sister. "Just who are you?" the man demands. "This area has been quarantined due to the contagion!"<p>

"I know," the Doctor replies calmly. "We may be able to help."

"I don't see how. We've never seen anything like this before!" he exclaims. "And I'd still like to know exactly who you think you are ignoring the quarantine zone!"

"He's the Doctor…" Tosh interjects, and then realizes that she should not have said that. Turning to the Doctor, she says, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, we'll deal with it, he says gently. "And I promise… we'll get you home, Toshiko."

"Did she just call you 'the Doctor'? The Doctor?" the woman asks.

"Yes," he says, seeing that it would do no good to deny it since Toshiko has already inadvertently identified him. "Is that a problem?"

"Did you drop that bomb out there?"

"No, but I can help you to solve the problem it's causing."

"Let me get this straight," the man says. "You didn't drop that thing on us, but you can help? Just how do you know what's going on if you didn't drop that thing on Cardiff?"

"I've seen the results of a Chulan field ambulance before. The problem seems to be paralleling what happened then. Rose and I had to clean up Jack's mess that time too." He realizes that he has just totally confused them with his blithe comments. "Perhaps I should start over?"

"Perhaps you'd better."

"Okay. Your problems started about two weeks ago, when that 'bomb' landed, killing a child. Someone brought the child here where he…"

"She…"

Accepting the change, he continues, "She came back to life – but changed. Still no heartbeat and the gas mask the child had been wearing was now part of the child. Other fatal injuries were also still present. Within a day or two, every doctor, nurse, or emergency worker that had contact with her was also changed – to match the injuries that the child had sustained, Dr. Elliot being the latest. The problem is now spreading beyond the quarantine area. The child has a 'sister', seemingly untouched by the contagion at this point.

"I believe I've touched all of the salient points of your problem?"

The man and woman exchange glances. "You still haven't explained how you got here, Doctor," the man says.

"Oh, I was just passing through and thought I'd lend a hand," the Doctor replies flippantly.

"The thing is, I know what your problem is and how to fix it. What I need to know is will you help, hinder, or just stay out of the way. I really don't have time to deliberate the pros and cons of each option with you." He then proceeds to walk out of the area so that he can look for the 'sister' of the child.

Seeing him leaving, the woman shouts, "Doctor!" When he turns back toward her, she continues, "Just what do you need us to do?"

"I need you to find the sister," the Doctor says matter-of-factly. "I'm assuming that you've been keeping tabs on her?" When they indicate that they have, he adds, "Then go get her! The solution won't work without her."

When he notices that they aren't leaving yet, he says. "I promise that we'll stay here or by the bomb. I need to check the bomb anyway. …Now go!"

"You'll be here or the bomb site?"

"Yes. I promise I'll wait until you get back to do anything other than look." They finally leave the hospital to locate the requested young woman.

Turning back to Toshiko, the Doctor says, "Now, we really…"

"Doctor, I really am sorry I mentioned who you are. Why didn't you want them to know? They are Torchwood after all."

"Because until Pete Tyler became the head of Torchwood, Rose and I were considered enemies of the state by them. We are why, well, part of why, Torchwood was founded. They haven't been interested in our help – except as prisoners, even if well kept prisoners. This has added a layer of complexity to the situation that I was not expecting to have to deal with."

"So they're going to want to keep you?"

"Yes, but we're not going to let them. Just… please do not tell them who Rose is. I blew it too when I mentioned her name." He is shaking his head in disbelief at his own slip of the tongue. "I just can't believe I did that!"

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the 'balcony', which happens to be the upper exterior of the invisible spaceship, Jack gives Rose a couple of glasses and opens a bottle of champagne. After pouring drinks as she holds the glasses and setting the bottle down, he takes a glass and says, "Do you like Glenn Miller?" He pulls out a small remote device and clicks it. Music starts playing. Setting the glasses aside, he invites her to dance. After a bit, he asks, "Now, shall we get down to business?"<p>

"This isn't business, this is champagne." She smiles.

"Are you from the Time Agency?" When she doesn't reply to the question right away, he says, more strongly, "I have something to sell, are you authorized to make payment?"

"I should really check with my …companions…"

"Companions?"

"I should really be getting back to them," she adds as she points over her shoulder.

"Them? ...Then perhaps I should speak to them?" Jack asks.

"I'm not sure exactly where they are. They were going to find the ambulance that you dropped on Cardiff." She knows that she has just dropped a bomb shell on the conversation.

Nonplussed, he asks, "Why do you say it's an ambulance? Have you seen it?" It's an admission of what the item is, even though he hasn't really said anything about it.

"Perhaps we should go meet my friends?" Rose responds, trying to change the subject as she realizes that she really does need to get back to the Doctor and Tosh.

Jack nods mutely in reply, curiosity warring with disbelief and unable to come up with any other answer. After a couple of moments, he asks, "I'm assuming that you know where your companions are?"

"Roughly. I'll be able to find them once I get close – unless you have some better method?"

"I can do a search for alien tech – or I could check for two hearts – provided, of course, that you aren't unique?" She smiles enigmatically.

"They were headed toward the other Chulan energy signature. I'm assuming that you know the way? They're probably starting to wonder what's keeping me."

"Do your 'companions' have as much trouble with you as I'm having?" Jack proceeds to pick things up as they start to leave the 'roof'.

"More… He'll be happy I haven't been hanging from a barrage balloon."

As Jack puts things away and shows Rose out the door of the ship, he mouths to himself, 'barrage balloon?' He is uncertain about what to think of that tidbit of information as they leave the area.

* * *

><p>Looking over Gwen's shoulder as they start to pull the circuits requiring modification, Mai Li points to one of the cards inside the console and asks, "Isn't that one of the circuits you need to change?"<p>

"She knows more about this thing than any of us," Owen says as he watches Ianto and Gwen trying to figure out which card is which within the equipment. "Perhaps we should let her help."

"That's what I've been trying to do!" exclaims Mai Li. "I've watched the Doctor and Rose when they work on it. The Doctor likes to tinker and Rose helped design it, especially the stuff you're looking for."

Gwen scoots over to make room for Mai Li. "Come on then, you get to help."

* * *

><p>Toshiko and the Doctor are just headed out of the hospital to go to where the bomb is when Rose and Jack show up. Holding out his hand as he reaches them, he says, "You must be Mr. Smith. I've heard a lot about you." Turning to Toshiko, he adds, with a smile on his face as he takes her hand to kiss, "And you must be Miss Sato. Very nice to meet you!" Toshiko blushes, unsure how to take the compliment.<p>

"Not now, Jack," the Doctor says, irritated at his obvious flirting.

Surprised at the familiarity of the comment, he says, "All I did was say hello!" The Doctor rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Rose steps in between the two men to hand Toshiko's computer back to her, defusing a potential situation as she says, "Thanks, Tosh, I was able to send all of the plans through, but it'll be a couple of hours yet before they're done with the work. They're going to call when they're ready.

"Oh, and Mr. Smith, I did a few quick calculations… It'll be close on opening or not opening the rift anyway. If the cannon is left on too long at that power, the rift will open anyway. We'll have to time things properly and leave the path open at maximum for the minimum amount of time necessary. So, that means they need to ramp the power up slowly to full power then gradually decrease it once we're in the corridor, closing it behind us. We'll all have to go at one time also." The Doctor nods as he receives the information, taking it in.

"Well, at least you didn't call me Mr. Spock…" the Doctor comments when she is done. Toshiko stifles a laugh. Looking at Toshiko, he adds, "She told the local Torchwood people that I'm the Doctor."

"I said I was sorry…" The Doctor merely shakes his head in frustration at the added complication.

Turning to Jack, he says, "I want to show you something. Come with me." They re-enter the hospital, returning to the ward where the patients are. Turning the light on, he says, "Take a look. This is what your 'expended medical transport' did."

"It was empty!" Jack protests. "I made sure of it. I even made sure it didn't land on anything living!"

"There was after it landed!" the Doctor retorts. "What did you think was in that thing? Bandages?"

"But… I was just running a con! I'm a con-man, that's all! So, I take it you're not from the Time Agency?"

"I tried to tell you on the way over here," Rose says.

Looking around again, the Doctor says, "We need to go back to the bomb site so I can get a closer look at that thing. Torchwood will meet us there with the sister. Come on." Rose gives him a look that says 'not here too'. The Doctor proceeds to leave the hospital.

* * *

><p>As they arrive at the corner of the building near the gate to the fenced in compound, they see guards crossing back and forth near the device. Ducking back around the corner, the Doctor says, "I want to get a better look at that device."<p>

"Should I distract the guard?" Rose asks brightly, and just too innocently. "I could practice some of my 'womanly wiles'…"

"Your 'womanly wiles' are practiced well enough thank you," the Doctor says cheekily, a touch of jealousy coloring his voice.

"They haven't been working on you!" Rose retorts. "So I obviously need more practice!"

The Doctor looks at her, directly, in the eye, and says quietly, "They've worked…"

Toshiko looks away, trying not to notice the impending argument.

Jack sidles over to her, asking quietly, "Are they married?"

"Not yet… They're getting married in a month or two…"

"And they haven't…?" Jack asks. When Toshiko indicates a 'no', he continues, "Not even once?" Toshiko shakes her head again. "It's no wonder they're arguing! They need a good…"

The Doctor notices the exchange and says, "Jack! What…"

Rose says, "Look, all I'm going to do is distract them so that you can get a look at it. I'm not going to 'dance' with them." She proceeds back the way they came.

Rose comes back into sight again on the other side of the block and walks toward the gate. "Hello…" Rose says as she reaches the open gate.

The guards come over to her, stopping just outside of the gate. One of them, an officer, says, "You can't come in here miss."

"I'm not," she replies. "I just need some help finding my house keys. I dropped them a couple of blocks back that way." She points back in the direction she came from. Could you get a torch and help me to find them?"

"Just let me send the sergeant to help you. He can bring some of the others to help as well." He smiles in reassurance. "We'll help you get home safely." He leaves, going over to a couple of his men to enlist their aid.

A few minutes later, they join Rose with flashlights.

Rose says, "Thanks. I dropped my keys back this way." She proceeds to lead them off in a direction away from the Doctor and the others.

* * *

><p>As they peek around the corner to watch the guards for a few moments, they see her speaking to the guards for a couple of minutes before she leads most of them off carrying torches.<p>

Jack comments as he points back over his shoulder referring to Rose, "She's good! I don't think I could have done even half so well. Well, you wanted a way in; she's given you one that's unnoticed." He starts to head over to the fence to enter into the compound.

The Doctor looks at him with a look that says that he is not happy about the way things are working out but says instead, "Come on, then." They head over to the compound.

Entering through the open gate, they head directly to the device. When they reach it they see that it has already been pried open.

"It was closed when I parked it here!" Jack says.

"They've been investigating," the Doctor replies as he studies the damage to the ship. "Did you expect them to do anything else when you put a prize of extraordinary value in front of them?"

The officer comes up behind them ordering, "Step away from the bomb." He draws his pistol and aims it at the Doctor.

The Doctor looks up from what he is doing, notices the gun, and turns back to investigate the 'bomb' a bit more. Jack and Tosh look at him in disbelief.

"I said to step away from the bomb!" the officer states, reiterating his demand. He steps up and physically grabs the Doctors coat, pulling him away from the device.

"Oy!" the Doctor protests as he turns around to face the officer. "I need to get this under control, Leftenant, unless you all want to turn into 'gas mask zombies'."

The statement confuses the officer. "Gas mask zombies? What gas mask zombies?"

Shaking his head, the Doctor starts to explain, "The ones Torchwood's been hiding in the hospital."

The officer states with a look of total disbelief on his face, "They haven't been hiding anyone…"

"They sure fooled you, didn't they? Or are you truly that blind?" the Doctor says as he walks away from the device a bit. "Of course they're hiding them! They're trying to keep from starting a panic! And you lot, you think Torchwood's going to let you in on the use of Hitler's new 'weapon' after they're done figuring it out. Let me clue you in…" Suddenly, the Doctor draws the leftenant in by crooking his finger conspiratorially. He continues in a stage whisper, "They don't know how to stop it either." Returning to a normal tone of voice, he continues, "However, I do. That's why I talked the local Torchwood into retrieving the one person I need. Now, if you'll step aside, I'll call the troops in…"

"No, you won't," the leftenant says, raising his gun again.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor says. Looking disdainfully at the gun, he adds, "Are you going to shoot me? The one person who could get you out of the mess you're in? Now that really makes a lot of sense." Turning back to Toshiko and Jack, he says, "I don't know why…"

"Mummy? …Are you… my… mummy?"

Closing his eyes in regret at the leftenant's fate for a moment and then looks directly at Jack saying, "Do you understand now?"

"What's causing this, Doctor?" Toshiko asks.

"Jack?" the Doctor asks, referring her to the source of the problem. "Perhaps you could explain it to Tosh…" Seeing the local Torchwood personnel walking up with the requested young woman, he adds, "…and the others."

"What?" he replies. "I don't understand. That thing was empty! There's no way it could have caused this."

Irritated, the Doctor replies, "It wasn't empty! What did you think would happen if you dropped a battlefield ambulance on an unsuspecting town? There were enough nanogenes on that thing to rebuild a species!"

Horror lights Jack's face. "Oh, God!"

"Are you getting it now?"

"I caused this! I didn't know!"

The Doctor turns back to the device and initiates the alarm circuit before turning to face the local Torchwood personnel.

"What did you just do, Doctor?" the woman asks.

"I just set the recall circuit to call the troops to here. We'll have a few minutes to talk about what needs to happen."

"What did you do to the guards?"

"Nothing." Pointing towards the leftenant, he says, "There's the leftenant. He's waiting for his commander."

"And the others?"

"Rose led them off. All I have to do is call her and she'll bring them back. I promise you, they have come to no harm."

"I thought she was called Spock," Jack says. "At least that's what she said her name was."

"Well, you said you didn't want her to call you Spock, Doctor…"

"Is that Rose Tyler?" the woman asks. "Dame Rose of the Powell Estates?"

The Doctor closes his eyes, realizing that he has given away Rose's identity and that it is too late now to take it back. "Yes. That Rose. Just let me call her, and she'll bring back the troops." He takes out his cell phone and dials.

* * *

><p>Rose and the guards are shining flashlights onto the street and sidewalk, searching for something that seems to be hard to find. Rose says, "I'm sure I dropped the keys around here." She points a little further away. "Perhaps if I checked over there?"<p>

"Don't go too far," says the sergeant. "You don't know what's out there in the dark."

"I won't." The phone in her pocket rings. One of the guards looks up as she says, "I need to take this call." The guards start heading back toward her as she answers, "Doctor? …I thought you'd wait until I got back. …Okay, I'll bring them back. It seems answering the phone got their attention." Turning back to the guards, she says, "They need us back at the bomb site."

"What's that?" the sergeant asks, pointing at what she is holding in her hand.

"My phone."

"Phones have cords."

"This is a 'mobile' phone. It's more like a radio in some ways. …Look, we need to head back."

"I thought you needed to find your keys," one of the soldiers says.

"If the Doctor is at the bomb site, he'll be able to help me get home. We live at the same boarding house. I can look for my keys tomorrow in the daylight. It'll be fine." She turns to head back to the bomb site.

Taking in the scene as she arrives, she sees the crowd of patients from the hospital on the other side of the compound. A little girl comes up to them, taking the place that a leader would take. As she joins Tosh, Jack, and the others, the Doctor is saying gently to the young woman, "You're not her sister, are you?" The young woman shakes her head, crying as she admits that she is actually the child's mother. "Go to the child."

"Alyssa. Her name's Alyssa."

"Go to her. …Tell her." She looks at the Doctor, confusion warring with resolve. "Trust me… Just tell her."

She walks to the girl that is now walking toward them.

"Mummy? Are you my mummy?"

Reaching the girl, she takes her into her arms, saying, "Yes, Alyssa, I'm your mummy."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here…"

"Mummy?"

"Yes, love, I am your mummy."

A cloud of miniature yellow lights surround them like a swarm of tiny insects. The Doctor manages to call a small number of them over to him where they swarm around his head for a few moments before he sends them over to the rest.

"What are you doing?" the man from Torchwood asks.

"Downloading a software patch. They've got to be turned off," he replies.

"But we need a sample of them!'

"It wouldn't do you any good. You don't have the technology to understand how they work."

"And you do." The Doctor raises an eyebrow, signifying that he does indeed.

The swarm leaves the girl and her mother to head to the others that have been changed. Noticing this, the Doctor heads over to Dr. Elliot to explain to him, simply, what has been going on.

When the Doctor returns from talking to Dr. Elliot, he sees that Rose has joined them along with the soldiers that she had led away.

"I see that you've gotten that resolved," Rose says.

"Yeah," replies the Doctor. "Now we just have to get them out of our hair." He indicates the Torchwood personnel from the local time. She smiles.

Walking over to him to speak privately, she says, "Doctor, I need to speak to you and Jack. …Preferably alone, definitely not out in the open."

"You've seen something," he replies.

"I think so."

"The church?" Rose nods. "Then, once we get clear of here, we'll start heading back."

The local Torchwood team comes over to them. The man says, "You need to come with us."

"No," the Doctor replies. "We need to get home."

"Perhaps you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand you quite well. We're your prisoners and you will treat us well while you 'debrief' us."

"We're not staying," Rose adds. "I've got to get back to Mai and Tosh needs to get back as well."

"But we could learn so much from you," the woman pleads.

"No, all of time would be at risk," the Doctor states. "And Rose is right; we need to get back to our own time."

"We already work for Torchwood," Toshiko adds. "How else do you think we know about the hub and what you do? If I remember what's in the archives right, it's just you two in Cardiff at this time in history?" The woman nods before she really realizes that she has.

"I'm not going to risk a paradox," the Doctor states. "Tosh, Rose, Jack? Come on, we're leaving." Looking back at the other two, he says, "You can follow us if you like, we won't stop you, but we won't allow you to stop us either." They start to walk away from the site. As they pass the Chulan device again, the Doctor stops for a moment and flips a switch on it. As he continues on afterwards, he says, "Well, now history won't be changed concerning that."

"Why?" asks the man.

"Because history shows that a bomb blew up where that thing is right now."

"You're blowing it up!" he yells. "You can't do that! We need to investigate it!"

The Doctor keeps on walking, gathering the others as he goes and ignoring him as he continues to rant.

* * *

><p>They enter the church as they arrive and close the door behind themselves. Rose walks over to the nave where she worked on the changes for the dimension cannon, stopping long enough to collect Jack so that she can speak to him privately for a moment.<p>

As Toshiko and the local Torchwood personnel start to join Rose, the Doctor stops them, saying, "Let's give her a moment. She said that she needed to speak to him before we went back home. She's staying in sight."

"What's she talking about?"

"Something she's seen."

"Seen?" asks the man.

"Seen. She'll explain more if she needs to. Right now, she needs to get him to understand what he needs to do and she's actually better at the explanations than I am. She's learned how to put things in simple terms." The Doctor smiles. "It's to do with her being raised human."

* * *

><p>Over at the nave, Rose says, "Jack…"<p>

"Yes?"

"I asked you to come over here so that I could speak to you alone for a moment."

"I thought you wanted…"

"Could you get your mind out of the bedroom for a moment?" she asks crossly. "I'm not interested in going to bed…" Her face reddens in embarrassment.

"At least not with me," he adds. Her face reddens even more. "I'm sorry. I had no right."

"Jack, I need to ask you something."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"You're missing two years of your life, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's a long story and it's how we knew who you are and about the Chulan ambulance and the ship you have. It would be easier to show you. I can also help you to recover those two years."

"On the computer?"

"No, not on the computer…"

"Then how? ...Telepathy?"

Rose notices the Doctor and the others starting to come over and says, "Not entirely…" Raising her eyes to the Doctor, she asks, "Should I show them?"

"Do you feel safe doing so?"

"Here? Yes. They won't come here. I don't know why, but they won't. And …if I take their hands, there won't be any spillover. It would be faster. It would even help the locals to understand. I'll have to look into the vortex to help Jack, though. He deserves to be whole."

"Show them what you wish to," the Doctor replies. "I'll keep watch. Just be careful."

She smiles in response. "I was hoping you would. You'll still catch the edges of the explanation though." Turning to everyone else she says, "Take my hands if you want to see what I'm trying to show you. It'll be easier for me and draw less attention." As everyone takes her hands, she starts to show them her memories of the first time she and the Doctor met Jack. She shows them her experience of hanging from the rope of the barrage balloon, their discovery of what was happening at the hospital, Jack distracting the guards, their investigation of the ambulance, and their final solution to the problem. She then shows them Jack's rescue from his ship when the bomb that was in stasis was about to blow up. While she is showing them these things, the feeling that she has of Jack's link to the Doctor's past grows ever stronger. Releasing their hands, she finally asks, "Does that explain things clearly enough?"

Toshiko looks at Rose and says, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me see a bit of your past with him. That was still him?"

Rose smiles in return, "Yes that was him, ears and all."

"No one even thanked you," says the woman from the local Torchwood team. "I get the feeling that that's the normal for you, too. You saved the Earth, and no one even said thank you."

"It's not the way they do things," Toshiko says, defending Rose and the Doctor's actions. "Look, I'll take the locals over there and tell them some of what we've done as a team, in our time. That way you three can talk if you need to." She signals the other two to come with her.

Rose looks at the Doctor, saying, "There is something linking you two in the past, Doctor. I'm sure of it. I'm going to have to look into the vortex to find it though.

"Jack, could you give me your hand again?" Jack places his hand in hers. "Doctor, take my other hand once I tell you. I've got to focus on Jack's timeline first." She finds his timeline and starts to follow it back and forth, looking at different events. She finds the point in time that correlates to his missing memories and looks at it closely. She knows that this is the period that is missing from Jack's memory, as he has no images to associate with them, so she concentrates more on the details. As she studies the details, she sees the events of that time begin to unfold in her mind's eye. Coming out of her study enough to get the Doctor's attention, she says, "Now, Doctor. You need to see this." As he takes her hand, he is drawn into the events which she has uncovered. All three of them observe Jack as he tirelessly saves children from a planet that is attacked from overhead by thousands of saucer-shaped ships which the Doctor recognizes as being Dalek. They see a woman helping Jack – a woman the Doctor recognizes as well. As the attack continues, they see a wall fall on the woman. They see him also sit with her, holding her hand, as she dies. Her final words are to get a message to her grandfather that she loves him.

Rose releases their hands, flopping down into a seat to catch her breath a moment. When she looks up again, she sees both men hugging each other, comforting each other in their grief. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, instead she continues to gather her thoughts and rest for a few moments.

A few minutes later, her phone rings. Answering it, she says, "Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah."

"We've made all of the changes. We can turn it on any time so that you can get back."

"Wait for a bit. You'll have to build up to full power slowly, but don't start until we tell you. I don't want it open, at full power, any longer than necessary. I'll explain more when we get back. We're just tying up some loose ends here." She looks over at the Doctor, who is getting himself back under control. Give us about a half hour. If we haven't called you by then, call us back."

"Okay. I'll let you go then. Good luck!" Gwen hangs up on her end.

The Doctor looks at her, having noticed the phone call and says, "They're ready?" She nods. "Let's go then."

"I've got just one more thing to clear up, Doctor." Turning to Jack she says, "You need to go get your brother."

Jack looks at her in confusion. "He's back at home. Why do I need to go get him?"

"You need to close the loop." The Doctor watches her, curious as to what she is saying. "Your time line loops, or at least it should. It links back to your brother to a time when you were kids."

"How did you know my brother went missing for a time?" He considers what he knows and realizes what she is talking about. "No, never mind."

"Evidently you, as an adult, saved your brother as a kid," the Doctor adds.

"I can show you where to find him," Rose offers. When Jack nods, she takes his hand and imparts the information.

Once Rose releases his hand again, he comments, "I went there on an investigatory mission one time. There were signs of prisoners having been kept there – in horrible conditions – but it had been abandoned for a while."

"Perhaps you were the reason it was abandoned," she says before going on. "You'll have to use your vortex manipulator. If you go back to soon after he was taken, you'll be able to find him." She watches the confusion he feels wash over his features. "You never realized that it was you who saved him, did you? Your father and brother watched you grow into your brother's rescuer."

He looks at her, realization growing on his face as his recognition of the stranger who delivered the boy back to his home grows. "That's why! That's why they never said anything!" He grabs her up into a hug that is both heartfelt and exuberant, spinning her around and around for a few minutes. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He gives her a kiss. He then gives the Doctor a kiss and proceeds to give everyone else hugs and kisses as well as he dances around the room in joy before he heads up into the bell tower.

As the Doctor watches him go, he comments, "It looks like you made his day, week, month… Let's go join the others." He takes her hand and walks over to join Toshiko and the local Torchwood personnel.

"What was that all about?" the woman asks as she puts her hair back in place.

"Rose showed him how to find his brother," the Doctor says in reply, leaving them all none the wiser.

"Toshiko was telling us how you two have saved the Earth a number of times," the woman says. "I can't imagine the stars going out. They'll last forever if anything does."

"Well," the Doctor continues, "we need to be getting home."

"I've got one more thing to do, Doctor." He looks at her curiously. "I've got to close a loop also. There should be paper and envelopes at the dance hall. I need to send my key and a note to Mai." Looking toward the local group, she adds, "If you would oblige? I'll make sure you have all of the directions to ensure delivery at the proper time." She turns back to the Doctor. "She had the crystal out of my desk drawer and placed into the reader on your computer before Gwen had a chance to get with her on it. She knows that we've got the only keys that work on my desk."

"You keyed it to that key?" Rose nods. "They'd have to tear the desk apart to get at the crystal!"

"As I said, I've got a loop to close too."

"Let's go then." He looks at everyone, waving to them to come along. "Allons y!"

"We can take you there, if you'd like," the man says. "My car's outside. Besides, I want to see what you're doing to get home."

"Go on!" the woman says, teasingly. "He wants to see your Tardis."

* * *

><p>When they arrive back at the dance hall, they find that it has closed up for the night. Rose breathes a sigh of relief that the chances of running into the manager are less than she was thinking they would be and proceeds to head for his office to grab paper and envelopes. She is in and out in no time at all so that they can head upstairs.<p>

Once they reach the dance hall itself, she pulls out her phone to dial the hub.

Once Gwen picks up, Rose explains that she needs the power ramped up over a period of ten to fifteen minutes, holding it steady for the same amount of time to give them a chance to enter the path through, and then to reduce the power one percent per minute until it is shut down all of the way. She hangs up once she is sure that they understand her instructions.

She then finds a table so that she can write her note to Mai Li. She shows the note to the local personnel and then folds her Tardis key into the note before placing it into the envelope and sealing it. She then writes delivery instructions on another sheet of paper, including email instructions for when that becomes available and places everything into the larger envelope.

Looking up for a moment, she senses that the dimension cannon is punching through and says, "Doctor, it's starting, can you sense it? It's not visible yet."

"There!" he says, pointing in the general direction.

"It's about three-quarters complete right now. It'll be a few more minutes at this rate." Turning to Toshiko and the Doctor, she adds, "I'll have to link with both of you and we'll both need to guide you through, Tosh. Don't worry, we won't let go.

Rose goes over to the Doctor and takes his hand. As their mental link forms, the Doctor communicates, _'You're still worried.'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'We'll get back alright. Everything seems to be working fine.'_

_'It's not that.'_

_'I know. You're hiding it well, though.'_

_'I won't be able to hide it from Tosh once we bring her into the link. Doctor, I need you to learn how to read the path. This link will show you how I do it.'_

_'We'll be fine, Rose. We're going to be on our way home in a few minutes.'_ He kisses her forehead in reassurance.

They go to Toshiko and Rose asks, "Are you ready?" When she nods, they bring her into the link. "This is just for insurance."

There is a flash of light as the pathway opens fully for them. "Now, time does not really exist inside our path, but, from my experience, it seems to take about a minute per year to go from point A to point B," she explains, knowing that a running commentary will help Toshiko to stay calm in the new experience. She also realizes that it is helping to distract her from the danger she feels lurking both before them and behind them.

"So it'll take us a bit over an hour?"

Nodding, Rose replies, "From the cannon, that's the subjective time. That's why I gave them the directions I did." She turns back to the local Torchwood personnel and says, "Everything should be fine once we leave." She gives them each a hug, thanking them personally for their help. "Please make sure the note gets forwarded. And thanks again!" She turns back to the Doctor and Toshiko and takes one of her hands as the Doctor is already holding the other one.

"Here we go!" the Doctor says as they enter the path, waving a cheery goodbye to those they are leaving behind.

Glancing at the Doctor as she concentrates on finding their path amid everything distracting her at the moment, she asks, "He was there, wasn't he?"

"Yes. It seems your fears were justified. There is something just …wrong about him. I just can't place what it is. He's as anachronistic in that time as we were and as Jack was, although he seems able to hide it better."

As they continue into the path that has been opened up, Rose shows the Doctor how she finds her way between times. Not long after they start, Rose senses a change in the path they are following and starts to pick her way more quickly. The Doctor notices and starts to follow what she is doing more closely, gradually helping her to pick the way through as he learns how she does it. Continuing on, Rose's energies start to flag and the Doctor picks up more of the duties as trail guide.

* * *

><p>There is a flash of light in the lab at the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff and Toshiko, Rose, and the Doctor step out into their own time. Mai Li and Owen are waiting for them.<p>

"Shut it down!" Rose orders as Toshiko flings herself into Owen's arms, just happy to be back. She immediately heads over to the controls of the dimension cannon when she sees that it is not happening a quickly as she would like.

"Where's Ianto and Gwen?" the Doctor asks.

"They went to the Ritz in case you showed up there," Mai Li responds. "I can call them and tell them to come back." The Doctor nods an affirmative to her as he follows Rose over to the controls.

"I said to shut it down!" Rose says again as she starts to flip every switch into the off position, regardless of tripped safeties or interlocks. "I don't care… We can't let it out!"

As alarms start to go off, the Doctor reaches to take her hands to stop her. "Rose, you need to stop." She continues to flip switches, shutting things off in whatever sequence she happens to hit. "Rose!" Smoke starts to rise out of the console as sparks fly when she hits the wrong button because of the distraction. The Doctor pulls her out of the way as the others stare at the damaged console.

Turning to Owen a moment as he keeps Rose away, the Doctor says, "Get the extinguisher! I've got to keep her away from it for now."

"Tosh, take Mai out of here for now," Owen says. "I'm not sure what's happening, but I do know that Mai doesn't need to see it." Toshiko takes Mai's hand and leaves as Owen adds, "Mai, you can come back in a bit. Just let us do what need to be done."

The Doctor turns back to Rose, turning her to face him even though she is still struggling to return to the console. "Owen, shut down the main breaker for it."

"But that'll shut down the converter for the Tardis too."

"Just do it! I don't have time right now to argue." He looks Rose in the eyes and sees something he has never seen before. The closest he has seen was when they were just back in World War II and he does recognize it as panicked terror.

As everything but emergency lighting goes out in the lab, the Doctor feels the fight go out of her to be replaced by trembling so severe that she cannot stay upright. Not saying a word, he picks her up and carries her over to the cot that is still in there from before she completed her metamorphosis.

He places her on the cot and places a hand on either side of her head while touching his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry Rose, but you need to sleep."

"No! I…"

"Good night." She is still protesting as she falls asleep. Turning away from her and seeing Owen coming over, he says, "That very nearly didn't work."

Understanding that the Doctor is referring to the technique used to force Rose into sleep, Owen asks, "What happened?"

"I'm still piecing that together. Something has terrified her, and it has to do with the rift here. She believes that something is in it and wants to get out. I need to find out why she believes that." Glancing down at Rose, he adds, "But she needs sleep more right now."

"I'll check her over and then you can take her home."

"I need to bring up main power in here first. It'll take days to get the cannon up and running again, but the Tardis can't go that long without the converter without slowing its growth. I'll go ahead and make sure everything's turned off while you check her." He gets up to make room for Owen and goes over to the console that has been damaged to make sure that it is fully inactive.

* * *

><p>Mai Li is helping the Doctor to assess the damage to the console when Gwen and Ianto walk into the lab about an hour later.<p>

"What happened in here?" Ianto asks as they see the disaster the console has become. "Couldn't it handle the power?"

"Rose happened in here," the Doctor replies, irritated at the interruption as he continues to assess the damage.

"Rose?" Gwen asks. "Why would she destroy it? It's her baby!"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out. I've got some ideas, but until she's calmer, I don't think she'll be able to tell me. …And before you ask, I put her to sleep. Now, you can either help me to make sure that there is absolutely no power going into the console so that I can turn main power back on, or you can leave."

Gwen and Ianto exchange looks and walk over to help. "What do you need us to do?" Ianto asks.

"Start disconnecting the main power feeds to the cannon itself. Perhaps, if she can see that there is no way to power it, she'll stop trying to turn it off by tearing it up. That's the last thing that I need to do. I'm nearly done here, so I'll be able to help you in a couple of minutes."

Owen walks into the lab a few minutes later to check on Rose again and finds that they are just turning the main breaker on again. Seeing this, he asks, "So how bad is it, or should I even ask?"

"Not nearly as bad as it could have been. It'll still take a couple of days though to get everything straightened out."

"Doctor, take her home. I don't want to see her back here until she's back on an even keel. I've never seen her this rattled before. She needs a chance to be away from this place."

"Yeah," the Doctor replies.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Doctor considers checking on Rose before he leaves to go to the hub with Mai Li, but decides against it in favor of leaving a note for her instead. He is just finishing the note when Rose walks into the kitchen. "Rose!" he says, "I was just leaving you a note."<p>

Not even really noticing that he getting ready to leave for the hub, she asks, "Have we got any pencils or pens? I've run out..."

"You should be sleeping," he replies sternly.

As Rose starts to scrounge for anything to write with that she can find, Mai Li walks into the kitchen, her book sack slung over her shoulder. "What are you looking for?" she asks.

"Pencils ...pens ...something ...anything to write or draw with..." Rose replies without stopping her rummaging.

Mai Li digs into her book sack and pulls out a pencil case, handing it to Rose. "I can grab something at the hub..."

"Mai," the Doctor breaks in, "Rose needs to get some more sleep."

"I'm just writing something down while I'm thinking of it, that's all. I'll sleep after." She looks into his eyes.

"Just promise me you'll get some more sleep. You're still pretty well on edge yet."

"Okay!" She turns and leaves before he can say anything else.

Mai Li, watches her leave, and says, "She didn't even say thank you..."

"She's not feeling well, that's all. Yesterday disturbed her more than she wants to admit. Give her a couple of days for her to get her head straight again."

"I think it's going to get worse before it gets better, Doctor."

"Why do you say that, Mai?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I've got."

* * *

><p>When they arrive home that evening, the Doctor says as he takes out several packages of writing utensils, "Go ahead and take your things to your room, Mai. I'll just drop these off to her as I check on her, that way you can have your pencil case back."<p>

Mai Li nods in assent and heads up to her room. The Doctor follows, but continues on to Rose's room. He knocks lightly at the door, but gets no answer.

Thinking that she may be sleeping, he decides to enter long enough to put the items on her desk.

He opens the door into a nightmare -

As he enters her room, he finds her drawing and writing on the walls. There are scenes depicted on nearly every available space; some with people they know, some without, but nearly every scene involves death. He can feel the menace in the drawings as he looks at them, especially the one she is currently working on. He calls her name. When she does not respond, he continues into the room and places a hand on her arm. She shrugs him off as she continues to draw. He places his hand back on her arm again and, this time, pulls her arm down, repeating, "Rose." She struggles to return to her drawing. Knowing that he is not going to break the evident trance any other way, he places a hand on either side of her head to establish a telepathic link and forces her into sleep. He catches her as she collapses and carries her out of the room.

Setting her on his bed, he goes back to close the door to Rose's room and locks it with his sonic screwdriver. When he returns to his room to check on Rose, he finds that she is stirring.

As she wakes fully again and starts getting back up, she says, "Let me finish..."

"No," he replies quietly as he sits beside her in the bed.

"I..."

"I said 'no', Rose. Judging by what I saw, those images have something to do with how upset you are - but, so far, I haven't seen any improvement in your stability.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"You can't keep me here!"

"There is no way you're going back into that room! In fact, you are going back to sleep!"

"NO!" She gets up and runs out of the bedroom, stopping at the door to her room and pounding on it when she finds that the door will not open for her.

Mai Li comes out of her room at the pounding, curious about the commotion. Rose sees her and heads for her, begging, "Pencils? Please! I need pencils!"

The Doctor shakes his head and says, "You don't need any more pencils, Rose. You aren't doing any more drawing right now. You are, however, going to get some sleep."

"But… I need to finish… You can't…" She starts crying in frustration and pounds on his chest. She slowly stops the pounding as she becomes resigned to the situation, but continues to cry.

"Come on, Rose, you need to get some sleep."

"No! I can't sleep. That's when…" She trembles at the thought of sleeping, terrified of the visions that she cannot stop once she _is_ asleep.

He realizes that she's actually afraid to sleep right now. "I'll help you get to sleep," he says gently. "I can sit with you and watch over your dreams." She starts to calm a bit as he holds her close for a few moments. With an arm around her shoulder and his other hand holding one of hers; he guides her into his room.

Sitting with her on the bed, he continues to hold her, just being there for her. Mai Li comes in quietly a few minutes later and sits on the other side. Rose finally relaxes enough to slip into sleep.

* * *

><p>The Doctor is in the kitchen a bit later, getting Mai Li some dinner, when there is a knock at the door. Mai Li goes to answer it, coming back into the kitchen with Owen in tow.<p>

"I just came by to check on Rose..." He takes another look around, noticing that Rose is not around, and says, "I thought she'd be up by now."

"Mai, could you keep an eye on dinner? I need to take Owen up to see Rose."

Realizing that he wants to discuss something privately, she says, "Okay, but I want to be the one to carry some dinner up to her."

The Doctor smiles. "That's fine. I'll be back down in a bit." He heads upstairs.

When the Doctor heads to his own bedroom expecting him to follow, Owen asks, "Why isn't she in her own bed?"

"I'll show you in a moment. I thought you wanted to check on Rose."

"I do, but evidently there's some sort of problem ...or perhaps there isn't." He goes over to where Rose is sleeping. After he checks on her, he adds, "Well, she seems to be sleeping alright."

The Doctor heads across the hall, taking out his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. As Owen joins him, he says, "This is why Rose is in my room, regardless of what you and the others may wish." He opens the door and turns on the light.

Owen enters the room, understanding at once that this is Rose's nightmare. "Dear God! This is horrific!" He continues looking around in horrified fascination.

"I can't let her back in here. ...Not until I get this painted. And I don't dare let Mai in here." He starts to gather some clothing for Rose to take into his bedroom. As he closes an open closet door, he sees what is behind it. He stares at the image, knowing that this is what terrifies her, and with very good reason.

From one of the other walls and pointing at one of the images drawn there, Owen says, "She drew my fiancée... She doesn't even know about her. How could she draw her likeness when she doesn't even know about her?"

The Doctor doesn't answer.

Rose comes into the room, looking for drawing utensils again. Finding them on her desk, she picks them up and heads over to a section of the wall that is incomplete, immediately starting back to work.

The Doctor heads over to her with the intention of getting her back into a bed. "Rose, you need sleep. Rose!"

Owen steps over to him, placing a hand on his arm and saying, "Give her a chance to work this out. I don't have a clue what all of this means, but she obviously thinks it's important."

Rose finishes the drawing and then starts writing in various places on the wall. The Doctor recognizes the writing's similarities of the symbology of one of them to the writing from when they were on the planet that was impossibly orbiting a black hole. She then writes the same thing in Gallifreyan symbology and then, finally, in English. Once she is done, she collapses.

The Doctor and Owen immediately go to her. Picking her up they take her to the Doctor's bedroom and place her on the bed. "Just let me check her again," Owen says as he takes out his stethoscope again.

"She seems to be sleeping, but I don't think she'll wake until she sleeps herself out."

"Her mind's finally quiet," the Doctor says, realizing that all of the turbulence he's been sensing from her is finally gone. The Doctor gently settles her into the bed and tucks her in, thankful that she is actually sleeping and not struggling to wake up again.

Allowing the Doctor a moment to gather his thoughts, Owen finally asks, "What is that all over the walls in her room? Why did she draw and write what she did?"

"I think it's a prophecy, and a pretty horrendous one at that. It's no wonder she didn't want to sleep. She'll probably still have nightmares until everything is over. ...But we at least know about it now, so we can help her."

"Look, Doctor, I only stopped by so I could check and see how she's doing. Seeing that she's sleeping now, I'm going to go home myself and get some sleep. I'll call London and see if Greta can come. She needs more help than I know how to deal with."

* * *

><p>The next morning, in the hub, Rose and the Doctor are working on the dimension cannon's control circuits. Rose says, "We need to change the locks on the rift."<p>

"Why?" replies the Doctor.

"Because we need to make it harder to open the rift. The way it is, it is too easy for it to be opened. "

"If it will make it easier for you to relax, then let's do it. I just want things to get back to normal."

"I think it's going to be a while before things get back to normal, Doctor. By the way, why did I wake up in your bed?"

Expecting this particular question, he replies, "Because I couldn't let you sleep in your own room..." He reviews what he saw on her walls and continues, "Rose, have you any idea of the horror that went through my mind when I saw that prophecy on your walls? If that is the result of us going through that ...rift..."

"It was a trap. We weren't expected to notice until we were through." She thinks back to what she felt when she was touched by the manager of the place. "When he touched me... I don't think he realized that I could _see_... But I did..." She shudders again.

"Rose! Don't think about it! We've beat him, that's all that matters."

"Have we?" She considers how to broach the subject. "Doctor, something happened when we were using the dimension cannon to get home. While the rift did not open, I think it may have cracked. I'm not sure. But dare we take any chances?"

"Perhaps not," he replies, reassuring her.

"Doctor, I don't know if we can stop it from happening, but I've got to try. It's the only chance we've got."

"Let's get the changes made, then. The sooner, the better. The console can wait." He leaves to get what he needs to set up a new dead-lock on the rift.


	16. Death Walks

A few days later, they are discussing a few oddities that have been happening around town. The Doctor decides to take Gwen with him to check one of them out. Owen and Toshiko are given the task of checking the local hospital's complaint. Ianto and Rose decide to stay at the hub in case anything else comes up.

* * *

><p>Toshiko and Owen walk into the hallway outside of the contagious disease ward of a hospital suited up in biological hazards suits.<p>

Seeing someone that she think she recognizes, Toshiko says to Owen, "I'll be right with you." She goes over to see what it is that she thought she saw.

As she looks around the corner again. She sees a woman that she thinks she recognizes. "_Mama?_" she says in Japanese, obviously confused as she knows her mother is dead. "_How can you be here?_"

"_I came to see you. You can bring me back. All you have to do is open the rift._"

"_I can't, Mama. You're dead. You died in your sleep. I love you and will miss you until the day I die, but it would be wrong to bring you back._" As her mother's form fades away, she reaches as if to touch her as tears come to her eyes.

Meanwhile, Owen says to the nurse on the ward, "Could you show me the patient you're talking about?"

"She's over this way, Dr. Harper." The nurse proceeds to show him in to see the patient that they are talking about. Owen immediately recognizes the symptoms that the girl shows; it is the Black Death, the plague that ran rampant during the Middle Ages.

"I don't know what you needed me for," complains Owen. "You already know how to treat it. You don't need me to tell you. However, I would recommend that you burn everything she's wearing." Owen proceeds to leave the ward.

Seeing the doctor that called him, he goes over to him and says, "You did not need me here to tell you what to do. You already know how to treat the Black Death. I can't help her. All you have to do is do your job!" He starts to walk off and then turns back, saying, "Oh, by the way, you might want to look up your old remedies, because there could very well be more diseases that come through and I can't necessarily be here to help you every time. I just hope nothing comes in from the future that we don't know how to deal with." He walks out of the ward.

Seeing Toshiko coming back around the corner, he says, "Let's get out of here, Tosh!"

* * *

><p>On a different errand, Gwen is with the Doctor checking out an antique shop that has had a few odd reports made on it.<p>

The shop owner or at least they think he's the shop owner, although he looks a lot like the manager at the Ritz, comes out from the back to greet them.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

The Doctor offers, "We heard that you have high quality antique clocks here and thought we'd have a look. There's a wedding coming up that it would make a nice gift for the couple."

Gwen looks at him suspiciously, thinking that he has quite possibly lost his mind with everything that he has heard and seen concerning Rose lately. She realizes that he has not said even one thing that is false, yet led the shopkeeper to think something totally different from what he meant. As she considers what to add, the shopkeeper says as he shows them further into the shop, "Perhaps one of these clocks over here would do."

Showing apparent interest, the Doctor follows him further into the shop. They discuss features and artistic attributes of the various clocks they are shown, but no decisions are made by the time they are ready to leave.

As they leave, the shopkeeper stops Gwen, asking, "Would you like to know your future?"

A bit confused by the request, she agrees. He shows her Rhys, her boyfriend, lying dead with blood all over him in front of the oven in the kitchen of their apartment.

Shaken by the encounter, she joins the Doctor outside.

"We'll go get Rhys and take him to the hub. He can stay with Mai," the Doctor says as they head away from the shop.

"How did you know?"

"Prophecy. Mr. Bilis Manger wants the rift opened. I can't let that happen."

Gwen looks at the Doctor in surprise and says, "Why can't we open the rift?"

* * *

><p>Rose and Ianto enter the police station after receiving a call for their help and are met by the desk sergeant. "You must be from Torchwood," the sergeant says as he sees them.<p>

"Yes," Rose says. "I'm Rose Tyler, and with me is Ianto Jones. Now, what did you need us for?"

"We've caught this bloke. Seems to be some sort of nut-case or maybe he's from some show, I don't know. He's wearing leather armor and an old Roman helmet. I don't know of any re-enactments going on right now. He ran two people through with his sword before we caught him. We tried to talk to him but he looked at us like we were stupid."

"Could you take us to see him?" Ianto asks.

"No problem," the sergeant replies. "Just don't expect too much out of him."

The sergeant leads them into the cell area and shows them the cell that the prisoner is in. They open the viewport and look in. They see a Roman soldier in leather armor with a scabbard on his hip. When he notices that they are looking in, he starts yelling in Latin.

Rose suggests, "Let me go in to speak to him. Perhaps I can learn something. I don't think he'll consider me a threat."

"It's your funeral," the sergeant replies.

Ianto quietly asks Rose, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to do this, Ianto," she replies. "Now Sergeant, could you open the door?" Once the door is opened, she enters the cell. "_Hello,_" Rose says, in Latin. "_My name is Rose. What's your name?_"

"_I'm Centurion Flavius. Where am I?_"

"_That may be a little hard for you to understand._" She watches him for a moment to see if his mind is open enough to try to understand. "_You're in the year 2009, in Cardiff. You came through a rift in time._"

He stares at her in disbelief. "_By the gods!_ _I was walking from the camp into town so that I could report to my commander. I did not expect to walk into ...well whatever this is._"

"_I know it's hard to understand, but can you explain it any other way?_" she says gently. "_Look, I can get you out of here, but you're going to have to promise me that you won't try to hurt anyone else. I'll try to get you home, just as soon as I can._"

Understanding that she is actually trying to help him, he swears, "_I give you my word as an officer in the Roman legion that I will harm no one, unless they try to harm me or you, my lady Rose, first._"

"_Well I guess that'll have to do,_" Rose replies with a smile. "_Let me just go out and tell them what we're doing. I promise I'll be right back._" She leaves the cell to discuss what she plans to do with the sergeant.

"As long as we don't have to deal with him," the sergeant replies.

"I want any accoutrements he had with him as well. He deserves to be treated with honor. He can't help if the rift dropped him into something he's not prepared for."

* * *

><p>Mai Li looks up from Rose's desk in the lab where she has been doing her school work. Near the dimension cannon she sees two figures, recognizable to her though she thought never to see them again.<p>

"_Mama? Papa?_" she asks in Tibetan, unsure whether to trust that they are actually there.

"_We're here, my little love,_" replies the male apparition in the same language.

"_We just had to make sure you were alright,_" replies the female apparition.

"_I've missed you so much,_" Mai Li responds.

"_Do your dreams still confuse you?_"

"_Not like they did. Rose and the Doctor have helped me._" Mai Li smiles. "_They're adopting me. They say it is because I need family._"

"_Family is important, little one,_" replies her mother's apparition.

"_I am glad that you have found a new family,_" adds her father's. "_That is not why we are here, though, my little love._"

Mai Li looks at them curiously, unsure what they mean.

"_We came to warn you. There is a beast in the rift. You can't let them open its cage._"

"_Rose and the Doctor are worried about the rift being opened. They've taken steps to make it harder to do._"

"_That's good, but it may not be enough,_" her mother replies as she looks over her shoulder. "_We have to go. The beast and his servant do not know that we left. They thought to use us to aid their plans._"

"_The beast is hungry._" With this they fade away.

Mai Li is unsure of what to make of the message they have given her and decides to let Rose know about it when she sees her.

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor both arrive back at the hub at about the same time. Seeing that she has a Roman centurion in tow, he comments, "I see that you got a call as well."<p>

She nods as she introduces them, switching easily from English to Latin, "Doctor, this is Centurion Flavius. _Flavius, this is the Doctor. Gwen is with him along with her husband, Rhys._" Switching back to English, she says for the benefit of the others, "I'll set up a translation link in a bit."

"Doctor, I'm going to take Flavius and set him up in a guest room. Would you like me to take Rhys with me, Gwen? I can get him set up in a guest room, too."

"Could you? I just want to make sure he's safe."

"What happened, Gwen?" Rose asks, knowing that something happened while she was out with the Doctor.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Gwen replies. "I just need to get my thoughts together first."

"We'll talk when you're ready, yeah?" Rose turns to the centurion and to Rhys and asks them to follow her.

"Gwen, why don't you want to talk to Rose about it?" the Doctor asks. "I know she's busy right now, but she needs to know. I don't think it will surprise her."

"It's just... I feel foolish."

"Well," the Doctor says, "it's nearly lunchtime anyway. So we'll discuss it over lunch."

Mai Li comes into the main area of the hub looking for Rose. "Didn't I see Rose come through here?"

"Yes, Mai," the Doctor replies. "She's just showing our guests to some rooms. Would you like to help get some lunch ready? Gwen can help you. Besides, she knows what Rhys eats."

"Sure, I can help. What do we have in the fridge?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you look and see."

* * *

><p>Mai and Gwen are in the conference room just finishing setting up for lunch when Rose walks in. Rose says, "The Doctor will bring in the guys when I send word to him. Now, Gwen, what is it? You don't normally bring Rhys by here... And especially not when you think there's going to be trouble. And you, Mai, I suspect something out of the ordinary has happened with you as well."<p>

Gwen and Mai both exclaim, "How could you know?" or something to that effect, at the same time.

Rose looks at both of them realizing that they both think that they are alone in what they have seen. "Would it help if I told you that I have seen something as well?"

Mai Li's eyes go wide as she realizes that Rose _has_ seen something. She wonders if it is what the Doctor locked away behind Rose's bedroom door.

"Gwen, I think you were shown Rhys lying dead on the floor, full of blood." This time, Gwen's eyes go wide. "Mai, you saw your parents didn't you?" Mai Li nods. "So, would you like to talk about it?"

Gwen replies, "I think we need to whether we want to or not."

When they both show themselves to be reticent about talking, Rose comments, "Gwen, have you seen what I drew on my walls?" When Gwen shakes her head Rose continues. "It may be then that only the Doctor and Owen have seen it. The Doctor calls it a prophecy, I call it a nightmare."

"Is that why the Doctor won't let me see it?" Mai Li asks.

"I think so, Mai," Rose replies. "He won't even let me see it now, and I drew it. What he doesn't realize is that I see it in my mind all the time right now. I'm doing what I can to prevent it, but I don't think it will be enough."

Gwen asks, "Why?"

"Because I think it's going to be opened anyway, regardless of what I do to stop it. …Gwen, it shouldn't be happening at all."

"My parents said not to open the rift. They said there is a beast in it, and that the beast is hungry."

Rose nods. "That's the advice I'm trying to follow, Mai, but I don't know if I can stop it. The beast has a servant, and that servant will do whatever he must to set his master free."

"What does that have to do with Rhys?" asks Gwen.

"Rhys is one of the victims of his actions," Rose replies gently. "I'm sorry, Gwen, I don't know if we can stop it, but we're going to try. That's why the Doctor had you bring him here."

Mai Li goes over to Gwen and gives her a hug. It is meant to be comforting, just to say that she cares.

"Rose," Mai Li says as she smiles, "my vision wasn't scary at all. My parents told me that they loved me, and that they were happy that I have a new family now."

"I'm glad, Mai, I'm _really _glad. Now, would you mind going to get the guys? I think Gwen could use a few minutes to collect her thoughts." Mai Li leaves to go get the Doctor and the others. Rose notices Owen and Toshiko entering the hub and goes down to collect them for lunch.

* * *

><p>They are pretty much done eating lunch when the Doctor says, "Mai, could you show our guests back to their rooms?"<p>

"She's had a vision too, Doctor," Rose says as she realizes what the meeting is going to be about.

"She can tell us about it later. Tosh, could you bring up a map of the Earth?" She does so, putting it on the screen in the conference room. "Now, could you place the reports of strange sightings within, oh, say, the last couple of weeks?" She does so, coding for dates by using colors.

As they view the growing map of temporal disturbances, a pattern emerges.

"It's starting here and radiating outward," Rose says. "It's got an epicenter like an earthquake." Pointing to a spot on the map, she explains, "This is the weakest point – right here, in Cardiff."

"And it's spreading throughout the world…" Gwen offers.

"Tosh, are there other physical manifestations yet? Or is it all 'ghost' activity?" asks Rose.

"I'll have to run through the reports," she replies.

"I can help," Ianto offers.

"Fine," the Doctor says. "Then we have a plan. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Owen looks up from the task he is doing in the medical bay when he hears a sound coming from the foot of the stairs. Seeing Katie, his fiancée, he says, "I wasn't expecting to see you here. When did you get here?"<p>

"I came to see you. How are you Owen?"

He starts to head over to her, stopping just long enough to collect his lab coat. "Why don't we get out of here for a bit? We could have a cup of coffee, or we could go and watch the bay."

"Whatever you want to do, Owen." He takes her arm and proceeds out of the hub.

They walk along the pier for a bit, talking of this and that, to find a place where they can speak in privacy. As they sit on a bench on the pier Katie says, "I had to see you, Owen, but I can't stay long."

"Why not?" he replies.

"Because as long as the rift is closed, I can't stay. It's why I died."

"Katie, you died because of a parasite in your brain. They were trying to remove it, when it spewed poison. You weren't the only one that died that day. Your surgeon died, as well as his staff. Torchwood came and cleaned up the mess. They wouldn't even let me see you! Then they put you into a vault somewhere; I'm still not sure where that is!"

"I'm here now. We can start again. I can stay with you if you open the rift."

Owen gets up and starts to walk around the pier, trying to figure out what he should do. "The thing is Katie; it would take more than just me to open it! I can't open it by myself! The way the lock is set up on the rift, it takes more than one person to unlock it. I'm not even sure if I should!"

"You'll make the right decision, my love. I know you will." She walks over to where he stopped, takes his hand, and reaches to kiss him. Her kiss is a prelude to what could be if he opens the rift. "I have to go now, my love." She leaves, fading into nothing as she walks away.

* * *

><p>Ianto is walking into a store room to put some things away, when he sees a young black woman. Thinking that he recognizes her, he asks, "Lyssa?" She turns to face him. "Lyssa, it is you!"<p>

Smiling, she replies, "Yes, Ianto, it's me."

"But you were killed by the Cybermen! I saw you walk into Battersea. You didn't come out!"

"I came back, Ianto," replies Lyssa. "We can be together again."

"Where have you been? Why didn't you let me know that you had escaped?" He walks toward her as she smiles. "I've missed you," he says as he reaches her to take her into his arms.

As she reaches up to touch his face she says, "I've missed you too, Ianto." He bends his head to kiss her.

They continue to talk quietly for a bit until Ianto's curiosity finally prompts him to ask, "But why didn't you let me know you'd survived?"

"I didn't survive, Ianto. I died that night at Battersea. The Doctor saved me that night by letting me die, but you can bring me back!" Ianto realizes that there is an inconsistency in what she is saying, but he is so intoxicated with the sight of her that he pushes his doubt aside. As he continues to nuzzle her ear, she adds hopefully, "Open the rift and I'll be able to come back!"

He steps away from her a bit, surprised by her suggestion. "I can't! It takes more than just me to open it!" He shakes his head as he continues, "Rose would _never_ go for it, not since they got back from the Ritz. And that means the Doctor won't allow it either."

"Then, you won't even try? …For us?"

"I'll try, but I don't know how successful I'll be."

"That's all I'm asking…" She looks away from him a moment and then turns back. "I have to go now, Ianto. I love you…" As she fades away, he wonders just how he will succeed in opening the rift. He wants the same chance at happiness that he sees others, like Rose and Gwen, with.

* * *

><p>Mai Li is visiting with Rhys, asking him if he needs anything, when the lights suddenly go out throughout the hub.<p>

"Stay here, Mai, while I get a torch," Rhys says. "We don't need you to get hurt because I tripped and fell on top of you in the dark."

"All right," replies Mai Li.

Rhys opens the door into the hallway and looks out. The emergency lights are on, but they don't put out much light. Heading towards the kitchen, he feels his way along the hallway as he peers into the darkness.

* * *

><p>As the lights go out, Toshiko exclaims, "What's with the lights?"<p>

Ianto replies, "I don't know, let me go check the power. Why don't you get out some torches?"

"I'll pass them out to anyone I see who doesn't have one."

* * *

><p>The Doctor says as he finishes programming the changes to the locks on the rift, "There, Rose, I think that will do it. There is now a dead-lock on the rift and it's keyed to genetics. Not only will it now require a scan of our eyes, but it will also require genetic samples from everyone here, mixed correctly, to open it."<p>

"Thank you, love," replies Rose. "I think I'd sleep better, though, if none of this had started happening. I just hope it's enough."

"I know, Rose. I know." His tone has gotten more thoughtful as he replies to her this time. "So do you think we should tell the others we changed the locks?"

"Not yet. Let's see how this plays out."

Suddenly, the lights go out.

"I'll get the torches," the Doctor says as he goes to get them from the console of the dimension cannon.

"I think it's starting, Doctor... I think it's starting."

The Doctor catches up to her as she reaches the door of the lab on the way out. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get to the guest rooms."

"I'll come with you."

When they reach the corridor outside of the guest rooms, they see someone that they hoped not to see. Rose shudders at the sight of him and starts running down the hall. "No!" she cries.

Rhys is coming down the corridor from the other side and looks up at her when he hears her cry out. He drops the flashlights and dashes into the room right behind the intruder.

The intruder turns as he hears her cry, sees her and smiles, then turns back to enter the room. He knows that she won't be able to stop him; it only takes a moment to stab the victim, so he continues on with his task.

The lights come back on as Rose and the Doctor enter the guest room and they see the horror that has been accomplished in such a short time. They also notice that the perpetrator is no longer there, and know that he did not come out of the door. Continuing into the room, they quickly survey the damage. Rhys is propped against the wall holding his arm trying to staunch the flow of blood from his side. Mai Li is lying face down on the floor in a growing pool of blood and is very still.

"Mai!" Rose cries as she realizes that Mai Li has been hurt and she rushes over to her. The Doctor heads over to Rhys.

"She's hurt worse," Rhys says, gritting his teeth against the pain of his wound.

"Rose is with her," the Doctor replies as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and scans Rhys' wound with it. Analyzing the results, he says, "You'll be fine, we just have to get the bleeding stopped." The Doctor then starts applying pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding.

Rhys looks at the Doctor. "I tried to stop him. I couldn't get there fast enough."

"None of us could," replies the Doctor.

Meanwhile, Rose reaches Mai Li and gently starts to turn her over when she discovers that the wound is on the front of her body, but that she is still breathing. "Mai," Rose says, almost in a whisper. "Mai, I'm going to turn you over now." Tears form in her eyes when she sees the damage that has been done. Cradling her as she tries to stop the bleeding, Rose says, "I'm going to help you. I know it hurts, but I'm going to help with that." Rose joins her own mind with Mai's to help with the pain, crying as she realizes just how badly Mai is hurt.

Mai sighs in relief and says very softly, focusing on the distance, "Mama, is that you? ...It doesn't hurt now Mama."

Rose looks up at the Doctor, pain in her eyes. "I won't leave you, Mai. I won't leave you," she says, knowing that it's not enough.

"Mama? Mama, where are you?" Her voice is growing weaker, as she continues asking for her mother. "Mama..."

"I'm here, my little love." Rose feels Mai's body start to relax. "I'm here." Tears start to roll down her cheeks and she holds her closer, willing her to survive, but knowing that it's not likely.

"Mama..." she sighs as she stops breathing and relaxes the rest of the way in death.

Owen and Gwen arrive just as Rose pulls Mai's lifeless body close and starts rocking her. As they enter the room, they are horrified by the scene in front of them. The Doctor says, "Come help Rhys, I'll help Rose."

"What happened?" asks Owen.

Anger in his voice, the Doctor replies as Owen comes over to Rhys to take care of his medical needs, "Bilis Manger happened! We didn't have time to stop him. Rhys wasn't in the room at the time; he'd gone to find a torch. Manger found a little girl instead. A little girl, who was no threat to him!"

Owen realizes that Rose is not the only one who is upset. "Why would he do it?"

Rubbing his chin perplexedly, he adds, "I don't know... Opportunity? Spite? Maybe he thought that she'd open the rift. I just don't know."

Realizing that he needs to get Rhys out of there, he says to Gwen, "Gwen, you want to help me with him?"

Mesmerized by the scene in front of her, it takes Gwen a couple of moments to respond. Looking to the Doctor, she asks, "She's dead?" When the Doctor nods, she adds, "I'm so sorry."

"Gwen! I need you over here to help me," Owen says. "I don't think Rhys is in danger of dying, but I think he would be more comfortable if we got this stitched up."

"He's right, dear," adds Rhys. "I don't think they need me bleeding all over as well."

Gwen looks towards her husband, upset that Mai Li has died, but thankful that Rhys is alive. She goes over to him and helps Owen to get him down to medical.

The Doctor steps over to Rose to comfort her in her loss. He knows the special relationship that they shared, more than student-teacher, but less than mother-daughter. He shared a part of that as well, but understands that ephemerals die.

As he bends down and touches her shoulder, she says between sobs, "It... It sh-shouldn't have been like this..." She starts rocking the young body more, hugging Mai Li's lifeless form even tighter.

"Rose, people die…"

She stares at him suddenly in disbelief, the pain of her loss in her eyes as tears continue to run down her cheeks. "Do you think I don't know that! This shouldn't have been part of the vision!"

He realizes that there is more to what is happening than what is on the surface and asks, "You linked with her, didn't you?"

"I couldn't let her die alone…" Her tears ease up, replaced with a resolve to stop Bilis Manger and his master.

"No, you couldn't. She didn't deserve that at all," he says, commiserating with her. "She was a bright spot in all of our lives – especially yours and mine."

A few minutes later, Ianto knocks at the door as he enters. The Doctor looks up and notices that he has brought something to wrap the body and shakes his head.

"Owen asked me to…" Ianto offers.

"Not quite yet, Ianto. Give us a chance…"

Rose kisses Mai Li's forehead and gently lays the body down. "Give me what you brought, Ianto," she commands.

Not knowing what else to do, he gives her what he brought to wrap the body in. She takes it, spreading it beside Mai Li and then moving her to it, proceeding to wrap her. Once the form is wrapped, she rises, bringing the body with her and starts out the door. Ianto doesn't know what to make of her actions and reaches to help her. "No! It's the least I can do for her, since I couldn't… I couldn't…" She starts crying anew.

"Rose," the Doctor says. "Let me help you. She was family for me too." When he sees Rose nod, he takes her sad burden into his arms.

Ianto says as they leave, "I'll just get this mess cleaned up then."

* * *

><p>Owen stops by the lab later, to check see how Rose is doing. Hearing the door open, the Doctor waves him over to the desk.<p>

Owen says, "I just wanted to let you know that Rhys is going to be fine. Gwen is getting him settled into the guest room again. I think she plans on staying with him through the night. Our other guest is escorting Toshiko, or should I say vice versa, on a tour of the bay. Ianto's gone home for the night, and I'm fixing to myself. I just wanted to see if there was anything you need."

"No, we'll be fine."

"Okay... By the way, how is Rose taking it?"

"About as well as we can expect right now. It's hit both of us pretty hard."

"Well, Ianto put some Chinese into the refrigerator, so it's there if you get hungry. I've also mixed up an herbal concoction in case either of you have trouble getting to sleep. It's based on one of the tinctures that the monks used in Tibet." Owen turns and looks at Rose. He sees that although she is sleeping, she seems to have just dropped off. Her cheeks are still moist with tears.

"Don't worry, Owen, she won't be alone tonight. There's enough room for both of us on that cot. I think we could both use the companionship right now."

"Then I guess I'll say goodnight, Doctor." Owen leaves for the night.

The Doctor sets the security measures at the hub to alert him of anything strange and then goes to bed himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Doctor is awakened when the alarms go off. Rose is still sleeping so he is careful not to wake her as he rises. He touches her brow, renewing a suggestion to sleep as he wants her to sleep herself out.<p>

The lights go out as he heads out of the lab.

Closing the door behind himself, he heads toward the guest rooms.

He reaches them just as Bilis Manger comes out of Rhys' room. Bilis frowns as he looks at him and says just before he disappears, "Why doesn't it work on you?"

He hears Gwen scream as he runs into the room. Grabbing the door jamb to stop himself, he sees the reason for her scream. He closes his eyes and swallows as he realizes that his suspicions were correct.

Gwen is holding the lifeless form of her husband clutched against her body. She continues wailing at her loss, becoming hysterical as she continues. When she finally notices the Doctor, she cries, "Why!"

Not knowing what to say to try to calm her, the Doctor replies, "I'm sorry... I'm really, really sorry. I thought he might come back, but I wasn't sure, so I set alarms, hoping it would be enough."

Gwen grabs on one of the comments. "You thought he might come back! And you didn't tell anyone! Well, he came back... And he killed Rhys! He killed my Rhys! Why didn't you tell me he could come back?" She cries, obviously worked up, and also obviously still bordering on hysteria.

"Gwen, you need to start calming down. It won't bring Rhys back..."

Breaking into his comment, she says as she latches onto something he said, "Bring Rhys back! That's what we can do! We'll bring them back. All we have to do is open the rift!" She is becoming excited by the thought of bringing back the dead, and it shows in her demeanor.

"Now, Gwen, we are not opening the rift."

"What!"

"I said, Gwen, that we are not opening the rift."

Ignoring his reply, she continues, "We could bring back Rhys and Mai Li and Tosh's mum and... and..."

Saddened by her mention of Mai Li, the Doctor replies, "No." Trying to distract her from the topic, he adds, "Look, the others will be in soon. They'll be able to help get everything straightened out. Let's lie Rhys back down for a bit and get you cleaned up. You really do look a sight right now."

"But..."

"Gwen! The rift is not going to be opened, period. You're overwrought right now, and you need to calm down. Now come along to the shower." He helps her to lay Rhys' body gently back onto the bed and then lead her to the bathroom so that she can get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Owen, Toshiko, Ianto, and Gwen are talking about the recent events.<p>

Gwen says, "The Doctor already told me earlier that he will not open the rift. I don't know what we can do to change his mind."

Toshiko says, "Maybe Rose will help. She was very close to Mai Li."

"I don't know," Owen adds. "The Doctor seems to be listening to her awful lot on this. I think she foresaw some of this. You remember right after they got back, don't you Tosh?"

"Yeah," says Ianto. "She seemed to be pretty rattled when she got back."

"I know something rattled her while we were there," Toshiko says. "She couldn't get away from the Ritz fast enough when we first got there."

"You know what rattled her?"

"No, but the manager of the Ritz touched her, and that's when she started getting freaked out. Later, she said it felt like someone was walking over her open grave."

"So, Rose will probably not go along with it, will she?"

"Probably not," Ianto concedes.

"So what do we do?" asks Gwen.

"So we open the rift anyway," says Owen. "We've got to get things back to normal."

"What do you have in mind?" Toshiko asks.

"We'll have to get them apart and out of the lab..." Owen starts as they discuss their options in form a plan.

* * *

><p>The Doctor is continuing his work in the lab to repair the damage to the dimension cannon as he keeps an eye on Rose. She is still sleeping off the shock of what happened the previous evening. He knows that she should not have merged her mind with Mai Li's as she was dying, but it was important to both of them for her to do it. Mai Li's death was unexpected, and he suspects that Mr. Bilis Manger merely took the opportunity to kill her because she was available - especially since he went back later to kill Rhys.<p>

He is still pondering this when he gets a call to come up to medical. When he leaves the lab to head up there, he no more than opens the door and sees Owen with a wrench in his hand being swung in his direction. Realizing that it is already too late to avoid the blow, he starts to duck to lessen the impact.

* * *

><p>"It's not opening!" Toshiko says, frustrated that things are not working and tossing the scanner aside.<p>

"Are you sure you did the retinal scans right?" Ianto asks.

"Yes, I'm sure I did the retinal scans right," she replies, scorn heavy in her voice. "It's not like I haven't used the thing before."

"Could they have changed the lock?" asks Gwen. "I think I heard them talking about it once recently."

"I'll check it out," Toshiko replies and goes to work on her computer. A few minutes later, she says, "It looks like it's based on genetics now. Owen, could you check this please?"

Owen comes over and checks it out. As he studies the section of coding that she has pointed out, he says, "It looks like it's genetic, but it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Well, what did you expect from him?"

"Maybe he sent something to London about it…" Toshiko says as she starts hacking into emails. "Let's see… it would have been recent." After a few more minutes, she starts scanning through emails from Rose and the Doctor that went to London. As she finishes, she exclaims, "Damn! I could have sworn they'd need permission to change it." Turning back to the others, she adds, "I guess it's up to us to figure out. Evidently, Rose let her dad know about the changes in security protocols for the rift, but it was after the fact. She didn't give specifics. …The Doctor didn't have any emails at all until yesterday – a couple to Dr. Andrews – that's it."

"You tried. They thought of nearly everything, but we'll figure it out," Gwen encourages.

Toshiko asks, "Have you ever tried to break one of the Doctor's codes? That man's mind is as twisted as they come."

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere if we don't get started," Ianto comments. "Why don't you send all of us some of it and we can all work on it."

* * *

><p>About an hour later Rose wakes up, knowing that something is very wrong. She looks at the computer screen in the lab and sees that the screensaver says 'Bad Wolf'. When she looks at the exit sign to the lab and sees the same thing. As she looks down at the door, she sees that it is open and, looking further, sees the Doctor's legs.<p>

Heading out the door, she sees the reason for the Doctor's legs being sprawled out. She bends down, checking for his pulse. Finding it, she breathes a sigh of relief, but knows she cannot stay to help him. She places a gentle kiss on his brow, takes off her ring and places it in his hand along with her key to the Tardis. "This will have to do," she says in a whisper. "I do wish that we would've had a chance. I love you."

When she arrives in the central part of the hub a few minutes later and sees the others, she says just one word, very softly, "Why?"

When they do not reply, but instead look at each other, she asks again, "Why did you open the rift?"

Gwen decides to try to explain why. "We just wanted to get things back to normal. He told us that if we opened the rift everything would go back to normal. The Centurion would go back, Rhys would be back, even Mai Li would be..."

Fury flashes from Rose's eyes when Mai Li's name is mentioned, but she continues to speak quietly. "Do you think that I didn't realize that? Don't you think that I didn't consider_ that_? There is a reason we changed the lock, and dead-locked the rift closed. There is something worse than Mai or Rhys dying and you've let it out. Ask Owen what he saw on my walls. I know he saw it, because he was there when I finished it." Resignation enters her voice as she continues, "…I tried to avoid the worst of it, but I see now that I can't."

Gwen, Ianto, and Toshiko all look toward Owen. "What! The Doctor asked me not to say anything!"

"Unless..." Rose prompts.

Chagrined, Owen replies, "Unless somebody asked..."

"And nobody asked?"

"We were busy!"

"Too busy to get as many facts as you could?" Shaking her head as she realizes she's not going to get anything else out of them, she says, "Well, let's go see the damage." She heads out of the hub. Knowing that they have no excuse, they follow her.

When they reach outside, Rose points to a figure in the distance. It is huge. Towering over the city, it casts its shadow over everything.

As they reach a corner trying to get a better view, they see Bilis Manger. Seeing them, he announces, "Behold, my master has come! Abaddon has come." He turns, starts to walk off, and disappears.

Rose turns to the others and says, "This is why the rift exists here. It was a prison and you opened the prison cell." She looks around and sees that every sign has changed to match her computer screen. Almost to herself, she says, "I hoped it wouldn't be this bad."

"Why does everything say 'Bad Wolf'?" Toshiko asks. "What does it mean?"

"The end of the world, if I can't stop it..." Rose replies.

"The end of the world!" Gwen asks. "What do you mean the end of the world!"

Ignoring the remark, Rose says, "Owen, first I need you to take care of the Doctor. I'm not sure which if you did it, but I swear to you that if he doesn't get better, I will haunt you to the end of your days.

"Toshiko, I need you to track that thing's progress on CCTV. It's going to leave a trail of death and we'll have to get the mess cleaned up.

"Ianto, get the SUV. I'm going to have to get some place and draw it to me, so that it can't hurt anyone else, or at least so that fewer will die."

"Rose," Gwen asks, "what do you need me to?"

Taking a deep breath, Rose replies, "I was going to ask you to come with me... I'll... I'll need someone to pass on some final messages." She turns and walks away.

They stare at her as she leaves. "What did she mean by that?" Toshiko asks.

Taking command of the situation, Gwen says, "Just do as she asks." Realization sets in as to what she means. "It's little enough, considering the mess we've made."

Everyone leaves to do what they been tasked with. Gwen follows Rose, remaining quiet until she wants to talk.

As Ianto arrives with the SUV, Rose starts talking as they get in. "You know, Gwen, I thought you'd be the driving force for opening the rift, but you weren't, were you?"

"Owen said..."

"So it was a joint decision, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ianto climbs in the front seat to drive. He asks, "Where do we go?"

"Into the open away from the city, but not too far," Rose replies. "I have to be near enough to draw that thing to me, but far enough away that it can't endanger the city. I have to keep it from killing any more than can't be helped. I have to minimize the death that it causes. The future has already been impacted…"

Rose is silent most of the way to their destination. Once they reach it, Rose starts to speak, reflecting on the upcoming events, "You know, I thought it would be different. I thought I would have so much more." She looks at Gwen. "Did you know that when he asked me to marry him, I saw our daughter? She would've been beautiful." She looks toward the city with the glow of the time vortex starting to show in her eyes. She turns back to Ianto and Gwen for a moment. "Tell him I love him. We would've been brilliant together." She glances back toward the beast and then back to them. "Tell everyone that I forgive them... I've got to go now. I have work to do. Don't let its shadow touch you or you _will_ die."

Gwen and Ianto look at each other, finally realizing exactly why Rose wanted to keep the rift closed and what its opening is costing her personally.

"Ianto?" Gwen says as a tear runs down her cheek. "What have we done?"

Rose walks toward the beast with the glow of time energy becoming ever more evident. As they watch her, she cries, "Abaddon! I will give you one chance to return to your cell. Return to it or you will die."

It turns toward her, laughing. "And just how would you stop me, insect? I could stomp on you without even noticing it." It is still laughing, as it continues toward her.

"You're welcome to try." It reaches a point where its shadow just starts to touch her and can't go any further. "I think you'll find this 'insect' a little harder to kill than you think." She starts to pour the energy into the beast as she continues to talk.

"You know, there are legends of your kind throughout the history of the universe. The first time I ran into one of your kind, I was with the Doctor. We stopped him then and we'll stop you now… or at least I will.

"He had to work through someone too. Couldn't do the job himself…" As she continues to taunt the beast, Ianto and Gwen realize that she is drawing its attention away from its destructive lust for life and turning it onto herself.

* * *

><p>Back at the hub, Owen and Toshiko go to the lab to finally help the Doctor, having grabbed a medical kit on the way; however Mai Li is already there with a basin of water and a cloth, dabbing at his wound. "How did he get hurt?" she asks as she continues to work. "Where's Rose? I found her ring and her key. She'll be looking for them."<p>

Having absolutely no idea how to reply to her inquiry, Owen says as he decides to ignore the question, "Tosh, help me get him up. They've got a worktable in the lab we can use. Mai, bring in the kit, would you?" As they get him onto the table, Owen grabs one of the work lights so that he can start treating the wound.

"Owen, I asked how the Doctor got hurt and where Rose is. Why won't you answer me?" Mai Li asks again. "Toshiko, do you know?"

"Mai Li," says Owen, "go get some more water, please. I need to finish cleaning this wound."

Mai Li is seething inside, but realizes that she is not going to get an answer out of them. She goes to get the water and a clean washcloth. When she comes back she sets the bowl down, wrings out the wash cloth, and steps in between Owen and the Doctor to start washing the wound; having determined that if they are going to ignore her questions then she will ignore them.

Owen watches her in amazement, realizing that even though she is furious with them, she is not taking it out on the Doctor. She is being extremely gentle with his wound, though she is cleaning it thoroughly. As she finishes, she finds out just how bad the wound is, and asks, "Who hit him?" She turns to Owen, her voice becoming accusatory. "It had to be you or Ianto, so who was it? ...Do you realize his skull is cracked?"

"What?" Owen asks, surprised at the observation. "Let me see." He examines the wound, finding that she is correct. Murmuring, almost to himself, he says, "I didn't think I hit him that hard. No wonder..."

"_You_ hit him? You_ hit_ him?" Mai Li exclaims as she turns to Owen and punches him as hard as she can. She then runs off, upset with herself for punching him, but knowing that he deserves more than she gave him.

Watching her run off, Owen says to Toshiko, "I deserved that. I shouldn't have hit him that hard. I should have at least checked on him. No wonder Rose was so upset with us."

"She'll be even more upset when she finds out why Rose isn't here," Toshiko replies.

"Let's get him taken care of and then to bed," Owen says as he gets ready to stitch the wound closed.

Mai Li stops in the main part of the hub after she leaves them and logs onto one of the computers. She then starts a search for Rose, using one of the programs developed by Toshiko to keep track of what's going on outside of the hub.

When Toshiko finds her after she and Owen have put the Doctor to bed, she is viewing the feed from the SUV. She glances up at Toshiko and returns to what she is watching.

"What are you watching?" Toshiko asks.

"I found Rose. She's fighting a monster... Why is she fighting it by herself?"

"Because she's the only one who can... especially since... we hurt the Doctor."

Putting the pieces together of the quiet conversations between Rose and the Doctor and the jewelry being left in the Doctor's hand with what she's currently seeing, she cries, "She's _dying_! Whatever you did - she's dying! That's why she left her ring!" She starts crying and screams, "I _hate_ you!" She starts running back to the lab still crying, "I hate all of you!" She pushes past Owen as he walks in.

"What was that all about?" he asks as he watches her run down the hall.

"She's figured out what we did, at least most of it." Toshiko turns to what is on the monitor and watches in fascination and horror. "She's right. Whatever Rose is doing, it's probably going to kill her."

"I'll get my kit and get out there. I don't know what I can do, but I'll try something." Glancing at the monitor on his way back out, he says, "I know where that's at. I'll do what I can, but this is way out of my league."

* * *

><p>When Mai Li answers the phone in the lab, Peter Tyler asks, "Where's the Doctor, Mai?"<p>

"_He's hurt,"_ she replies. "_They hit him and left him there and Rose had to go out to fight the monster by herself…_"

"Slow down!" Pete says. "And in English, please. Tony may understand your Tibetan, but I don't. Now what is it?"

Remembering to speak in English, she continues, "I'm sorry." She starts crying as she adds, "He's been hurt. And Rose can't come to the phone either. A monster's killing her!"

Gently, Pete asks, "Mai… Mai, calm down a bit." Hearing her try to stop crying so that she can answer his questions, he continues, "Mai, now tell me what happened."

"I don't know everything that happened, but I found the Doctor knocked out on the floor. Rose's ring was in his hand. She wouldn't just leave her ring like that. I found her on the video fighting the monster…"

"Don't worry, Mai, we'll help. Now, can you tell me where the others are?"

"I saw Gwen and Ianto by where Rose is. Tosh and Owen were here helping the Doctor, but they finished that."

"Thanks, Mai. I'll handle it from here. You stay with the Doctor for now." As he hangs up, he realizes that things have gone very wrong and that he needs to change some things. He sends an email to Toshiko as he knows that she is normally not far from her computer even when she is not near a phone, giving instructions and asking questions. He then gets on the phone with Dr. Russell.

"What is it, Pete?" he asks when he picks up the phone.

"You know those contingency plans we worked up with the Doctor last week?"

"What about 'em?"

"It looks like we might need them. Tell Dr. Andrews that I want her in Cardiff tomorrow instead of having the conference call today. I'm heading to Cardiff. I want answers."

"Do we tell Mrs. Tyler?"

"Not yet. I'll call her when I know more. I understand that the Doctor's out of it for now. It explains why neither of them has answered the phone all morning. I'll let you know more when I get there."

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>When Owen arrives, he sees Gwen and Ianto standing near the SUV. He also sees a scene like the one depicted on Rose's bedroom walls of a creature being engulfed in light from what looks to be a small human shaped sun. He hears Rose's voice coming from that small sun saying, "I told you, you had a choice... You could have returned to your prison in the rift... You could have chosen not to kill..." Hearing the voice, he realizes he is hearing fatigue... bone weary fatigue and he knows that it cannot go on much longer. "How many have you killed? How many has your servant killed? It stops today, now. I will have no more of it!"<p>

Rose goes silent as she forces the energy just a little bit brighter until finally the beast dissipates into nothing. The light suddenly fades into nothing as she collapses to her knees. They run to her, catching her as she topples. Owen has his stethoscope out and is using it as he realizes she's not breathing. "Damn!" he exclaims. "The Doctor will kill us if she doesn't make it now!" He reaches in his kit and takes out a tube. As he gets down to work Ianto goes to get the SUV.

* * *

><p>The Doctor opens his eyes suddenly, saying very softly with anguish in his voice, "Rose!" Tears form as he utters the name.<p>

"Doctor?" asks Mai Li. "What is it?"

"Rose!" He forces his way up to consciousness. "Rose?"

"Doctor? Rose isn't here."

It takes a few moments before he finally manages to focus his vision on Mai Li, and when he does, he groans. "Mai, they opened... they opened the rift, didn't they?" He starts struggling to sit up. "I've got to..."

"Doctor, you've been hurt. They hit you really hard. You've been unconscious for hours."

"Rose needs me," he says simply. "Something's happened. Something bad. Just let me get up and go help her." He continues up, leaning against the wall just to stay upright.

Seeing that he's not going to stay in the bed, Mai Li grabs the items she found in his hand and follows him.

When he reaches the main part of the hub, Toshiko jumps up from what she is doing and tries to guide him to a chair. "Doctor! You should be in bed!"

"Rose needs me!" he says, knowing that with as clouded as his thought processes are right now, he won't be able to do much, but determined to do what he can.

"They're bringing her in. Just sit here until they're back," she says as she guides him to a chair. Seeing Mai Li following him in, she asks, "Mai, could you keep him sitting down? He really shouldn't be up at all. Owen expected him to sleep…" Toshiko takes a look at Mai Li and realizes that she has already lost the battle.

Once he is sitting, he asks, "Why?"

"Sorry?" Toshiko responds.

He looks at her, still trying to focus on his surroundings and having problems with it. "Why did you do it? Why did you open the rift? _Why_ did any of you open the rift?"

"We thought we were doing the right thing. We just wanted things to get back to normal," Toshiko replies. "It turns out we were wrong." She turns away.

The Doctor is leaning against an upright, nearly asleep again as Owen and Ianto carry Rose in a bit later and lay her on the examination table in the medical bay. Owen hooks her up to the respirator and puts the sensor that they used during her transformation on her. "Tosh," he says, "pull up the monitor program. I need to see what's going on."

The Doctor gets up and heads over to check on Rose. Finding that she is barely alive, a fury, that he did not realize existed, ignites. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he roars as he shoves things out of his way to get to her. "GET AWAY!"

They look at him in shock, unsure of how they should react. Owen says as he tries to reason with him, "Doctor, I need..."

"I said - GET AWAY FROM HER!" He goes around the table and starts pushing them away. His rage is overpowering in its intensity, so overpowering that there seems to be a nimbus of energy surrounding him. Some of this energy gets away from him as he shoves them away.

Ianto cries as he rubs his arm, "Damn! I didn't know he could do that!" When he looks at his sleeve, he finds a small hole burned into it so he takes off his jacket to investigate further.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns and starting to become irritated on his own, Owen shouts, "Unless you _want_ her to die, Doctor, you need to let me help her!"

"I think you've done enough!" shouts the Doctor right back at Owen. He staggers a bit as his rage starts to subside and the adrenaline stops flowing as strongly in his veins. He grabs the edge of the table to stay upright as he asks, "Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?"

Deciding not to say anything about his behavior, Owen calls, "Tosh! Get a chair down here for the Doctor to sit on!" Turning to the Doctor, he adds in a normal tone of voice, "Doctor, if I could take back my actions of today I would. Of all of us, I should have known what was going to happen if we opened the rift."

Tosh brings a chair and sets it beside the table. They both help Doctor to sit in it. Once he is sitting, Toshiko goes back to her task. A few moments later the readouts from the sensor are showing on the wall of the medical bay.

Owen starts trying to make sense of what he is seeing and comes to the conclusion that it's not making any sense. Turning to the Doctor, he sees that he has taken Rose's hand. He says, "Doctor, I need your help a minute. Could you look up here please?" When the Doctor doesn't respond, Owen touches his hand and asks again, "Doctor, could you look up here please?" The Doctor looks up at what is showing on wall and tries to make sense of it. "Doctor, I need to find out what her injuries are so that I can help her."

Having difficulty in focusing on what he is seeing, the Doctor says, "I need you to make it bigger. I can't..." He releases Rose's hand and starts to get up to go over to the image, sitting right back down, dizzy from his injuries.

Owen says as he reaches to help him stand up a moment, "Let me help you get over there."

The Doctor reads what sensor is sending. He sees that there is only one heartbeat, and that the only breathing she is doing is assisted. Turning, and staggering slightly, he says, "Tosh, bring up the image of her hearts, I need to see something." Toshiko complies and the Doctor starts to study what he is seeing. He swallows as realization sinks in on the severity of her injuries. He turns back to Owen. "There's nothing we _can_ do." He turns away from the display, staggering as he makes his way back to Rose's side. Almost in a whisper, he says as he takes her hand again, "There's nothing we can do." He lays his head against her hand and begins to cry quietly.

"What you _mean_, there's nothing we can do?" Owen goes over to the Doctor, grabs his shoulders, and turns him to face him as he challenges him, "What do you _mean_ there's nothing we can do?"

A bit of his earlier rage colors his voice again as he shouts, "She _burned_! That's what I mean by there's nothing we can do!" He jerks his shoulders out or Owen's hands and turns back to Rose. More quietly, he adds, "She'll have to make it on her own. She's lucky…"

Owen understands what the Doctor meant to say and accepts his explanation finally, but still wants to do _something_ to help her.

A couple of minutes later, Mai Li comes over to the Doctor, bringing with her the items that Rose left in the Doctor's hand when she left. She touches the Doctor's hand, saying, "Doctor, Rose left these in your hand earlier. I picked them up so they wouldn't get lost."

Slowly lifting his head and focusing on her, he responds, "Mai?"

"I have Rose's ring and her key. She left them with you when she…" Mai Li offers them to the Doctor. He accepts the ring, placing it on Rose's finger, but folds Mai Li's hand over the key, saying, "She would want you to have it."

"I'll hold it for her until she's better, okay?" She watches the Doctor for a couple of minutes with her hand placed on top of theirs before she finally says, "Doctor? I want to hold her hand too. She needs to know that we won't leave her - like she wouldn't leave me..."

The Doctor makes room on his lap for her. "I know, love. I know."

* * *

><p>When Pete Tyler arrives a bit later, Owen, Toshiko, and Ianto are quietly discussing how they are going to explain what has happened to Mr. Tyler when he arrives, while Owen is checking the burn on Ianto's arm.<p>

They look up as they hear the airlock cycle and quiet down immediately, looking apprehensively at each other.

"Where's Ms. Cooper?" Pete asks as he reaches them. "I asked that everybody be here when I arrived."

"I think she went to check on Rhys when we got back and she found that Mai Li was alive and well…" Ianto offers.

"I can understand her concern, but I need her here… at least for now. She can go back home after I learn why both Rose and the Doctor have been hurt; but, first things first, I want to see them. I'm assuming Rose is in medical?"

"Yes, sir; so is the Doctor," Owen replies.

"So, I assume, Dr. Harper that you're taking care of minor injuries right now? I didn't realize that anyone else had been hurt," says Pete.

"I wasn't hurt then," Ianto replies. "The Doctor…"

"The Doctor?" Pete asks.

"Yeah," adds Owen. "Well, he sort of lost it when we brought Rose in. He should have been in bed, but he was waiting for us…"

"He – I don't know how to describe it – it was like I got shocked," Ianto explains. "My arm got burned, but it's not bad."

"So I take it that you'll live," he says. Looking at Owen, he adds, "Well, let's go." Owen leads the way over to medical.

Mai Li looks up when she sees them and says, "Mr. Tyler, I'm glad you're here. Is Mrs. Tyler going to be here?"

"Mai, I've told you that you can call me Pete if you want. There's no need to be formal. And I know Jackie hates to be called Mrs. Tyler."

Tears well in her eyes as she starts crying. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I know, Mai Li, we're all worried." Peter Tyler turns to Owen and asks, "So, Rose is alive. How badly is she hurt?"

Owen replies, "She's not breathing on her own and she's only got one heartbeat right now. The Doctor said that she's 'burned', whatever the hell that means."

"Edmund might know, they were talking to him last week."

"Mr. Tyler, I'm doing everything I can in the meantime. I just hope it's enough."

"And the Doctor?"

"He should be in bed."

"He just wants to hold Rose's hand," Mai Li adds.

"Mai, he should still be in bed. He's got a cracked skull and a concussion," states Owen. "And he's unconscious right now." He looks at Peter Tyler a moment before asking, "Would you mind helping me to get him into bed? Maybe he won't fight it like he did earlier."

"Yeah," replies Pete. "He does have a stubborn streak." He turns to Mai Li and says, "Can you get up a minute? You can still hold Rose's hand, but we need to get him into a bed."

"I know," she replies. "He needs someone to hold his hand, too, sometimes." As they pick him up and share the weight between themselves, Mai Li gets up for a moment, stands up on her tiptoes, and gives him a kiss on the cheek before returning to holding Rose's hand.

* * *

><p>Everyone is finally present when Pete rejoins the local team in the conference room a little later. "Now," he says, "I want to know why I just had to explain to my wife that Rose won't be able to make her fitting at the designer's this weekend. Let's start with the beginning of the week, after they got back here on Monday morning. I already know about their suspicions that something was happening with the rift and what those suspicions were... Oh, and Owen, I'm going to need you to work with Edmund when he gets here. He and the Doctor were working on some sort of contingency plans."<p>

"I'll keep an eye on her until then too," Owen replies, getting up to leave.

"Not so fast, Owen. My questions are for _all_ of you." Owen sits back down, shrugging his shoulders, but not saying anything. Thinking about it a bit, he says, "Go check on her, Owen. But get right back here." He turns to Ianto and adds, "Ianto, I hear that you make a good cup of coffee, why don't you go make us some. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"I can go help," Toshiko offers. When Pete nods, she gets up to go help.

"Is there anything that you need me to do?" Gwen asks, hoping to get out of the way also for a few minutes.

"No. But I was planning to offer my condolences when I did see you. Of all of them, you had the most reason to open the rift..."

"All of us decided that it needed to be done. It wasn't just me."

"I realize that, otherwise you wouldn't have succeeded in getting the rift open. I think the only reason you succeeded was that the changes were incomplete."

"Incomplete! We very nearly didn't get it opened at all!"

"It would have been better if you hadn't," Pete replies quietly as he considers what to say next. Pete stops talking for a few minutes before asking, "Tell me, does Rhys remember dying?"

Gwen frowns a moment, then replies slowly, "I don't think so. Why?"

"I think Mai Li does." When Gwen looks at him in surprise, he adds, "It's something that Owen overheard Mai say to the Doctor… something about not dying alone."

A few minutes later everyone comes back in from their tasks and Owen says as he turns on the large, overhead monitor, "If we turn on the screen, we'll be able to monitor Rose from here."

"Now, let's get down to business," Pete says as he calls the meeting to order. "Now, whose idea was it to open the rift?"

Although they were expecting the question, it is still a bombshell when it is dropped on them like it is. "I think we all talked about it off and on once the weird stuff started happening," Toshiko says.

"But," adds Ianto, "we didn't really start talking about it a lot until yesterday, after Mai Li was killed."

"So, you are willing to go along with what Rose and the Doctor wanted as long as things didn't get serious," Pete says.

"Pretty much," says Toshiko.

"Owen," Pete says, "the Doctor said that you saw what Rose drew on her walls."

Wondering how he's going to get out of this one, Owen replies, "Yeah..."

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Owen looks from one person to another trying to figure out what Pete is actually asking. When no prompting is forthcoming, he gives up and goes on, "The Doctor said it was a prophecy. I know that I saw a picture of my Katie drawn in one spot. There were other pictures too, with Toshiko and Ianto, even Gwen. I'm assuming it was people that they loved."

"So, you all had visions?" Pete asks.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replies while Toshiko and Ianto nod.

"I didn't," Gwen says. When she sees the others looking at her, she says, "But, I didn't. My vision wasn't like that at all! Mr. Manger showed me a vision of Rhys lying dead on my kitchen floor with blood all over him!" She looks at everyone else, daring them to question what she saw and how she saw it.

"Don't look at me!" Owen exclaims. "I'm not saying it didn't happen!"

"Please go on, Gwen."

"I told the Doctor about it and he said to bring Rhys into the hub, and that we would put him up in one of the guest rooms. A little bit later, the lights went out. Rhys was evidently out of the room getting a torch while Mai Li waited there, because Mr. Manger showed up. That's when Mai Li was stabbed. Rhys tried to stop it, but he was cut in the attack. He was too late to help Mai Li." Gwen is crying as she finishes, still upset by the previous day's events.

"And then?" asks Pete.

Toshiko picks up the recitation while Gwen tries to control her tears were bit. "Rose and the Doctor ran to get there in time, but they were too late. So were all of us. When I got there, the Doctor was helping Rhys and Rose was holding Mai Li. She was rocking her, talking to her. I don't know everything she did, but she didn't let her die alone. The Doctor carried her down to cold storage and then they went back to the lab. I didn't see Rose again until this afternoon when we finally managed to open the rift."

Ianto picks up the tale at this point. "That's when we seriously started discussing opening the rift. We saw how hard Mai Li's death hit them, but we also knew that they would not open the rift to make everything right. They would try to find another way, regardless of what it cost them."

Gwen picks the tale back up at this point. "I stayed here last night, with Rhys. Evidently, the Doctor set up some alarms, because when the lights went out again he was already on his way up here. But it was still too late... Mr. Manger had already stabbed my Rhys. Rhys died! And no one was able to stop it! We had to do something to make it right!" Gwen grows excited as she finishes. "He did something to calm me down; I'm not sure what, because I woke up a bit later that morning in bed by myself. And Rhys wasn't there! He wasn't there!" She looks at them, pleading with her eyes for them to understand how she felt. "We had to do something! We couldn't just do nothing!"

"So you opened the rift," says Pete, quietly. "Did you even consider that he may have been exploring other means to set things right?"

"The Time Lords couldn't bring back the dead!" Gwen shouts. "And the Doctor wouldn't even listen to us when we brought up the rift! He kept going on about Rose saying there was something in it! Like hers was the only opinion that mattered in this! That's why we took matters into our own hands. We had to put things right and they wouldn't do it. We had to!"

"At what cost?" asks Pete. "How many are dead now? How many? Are two people worth that cost? I understand that you love your Rhys, Gwen, but how many people is he worth? One? Two? A thousand? A million? Just how many is he worth?" He turns to Toshiko and asks, "What's the death toll now?"

"They haven't calculated the numbers yet, but I know there are hundreds, maybe thousands, dead." The true horror of what they have done shows on her face as she continues. "Every place, every person, that that thing's shadow touched, died. You can follow its path to Rose by the dead."

Pete continues, sorrow in his voice, "Do you see now why they didn't want the rift opened? Do you think that they wouldn't have wanted Mai Li to be alive and well? In just the short time that she's been with us, she's impacted all of our lives. And now, look at Rose. She expected to die in this battle. I haven't a clue as to why she survived at all. My guess is that the Doctor hasn't a clue either."

Subdued by Peter Tyler's response, Gwen offers, "Before she went out there, to battle that thing, she said that she forgave us. She mentioned that she would have liked to have known her daughter..." Realization sinks in finally as Gwen says, "Oh my God! She knew she was going to die if she fought that thing!" As she thinks about it, she finally makes the connection to their recent trip back in time. "No wonder she's been terrified since she's been back!" Gwen looks at the others, willing them to understand what she has just figured out. "They met Mr. Manger when they went back in time. Did she have a vision when she met him? When he touched her? She was worried about the rift opening then, by accident. She said, then, that she thought it had cracked. Could that be why strange things started happening? Were they working on a way to close it?"

Toshiko adds, "Rose was pretty freaked out when he touched her. She couldn't get out of that place fast enough. Maybe that's when she first saw what Owen said that she drew on her wall." Toshiko looks at the others a moment before continuing. "I don't think I could go to my death as calmly as it seems she did. I don't think any of us could."

"The Doctor knew about it," Owen says. "He showed me what she'd drawn. He was horrified by the events depicted. I think he knew what would happen if she were placed into that situation. There was a line written in English on the wall near an image of that thing and something shining like a small sun. Something about a sacrifice and a wolf... I didn't understand it, but I'd bet that the Doctor did." He looks at the others as he adds, "I'd bet that it referred to her as the sacrifice."

"He was trying to protect her," Ianto adds quietly. He looks up at the others when he realizes that they are staring at him and says again, "He was trying to protect her – and she him. What would you do to protect the one you loved?"

"And – in the end – he failed," Gwen says.

"He'll never forgive us," Owen says. As the others shake their heads, realizing that their understanding of the results is the same from person to person.

"Look," says Pete, "I'm going down to sit with Mai. Dr. Andrews will be here tomorrow to debrief everyone. I expect all of you to cooperate. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I've got to do something. I've got Jake coming in to help while Rose and the Doctor are out of commission… Oh, and could someone order something for dinner? It's going to be a long night, and everyone needs to eat something." With this, he leaves the conference room.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Pete gets up, the Doctor is already up and sitting at Rose's side along with Mai Li. "Jackie is fixing the kids some breakfast," the Doctor says when he sees him. "She said that she had to do something."<p>

"How is she doing?"

Understanding that his question is about Rose, the Doctor replies, "About the same. She seems to be a bit stronger, but…"

Pete nods. Thinking about something that was talked about the day before, he asks, "Doctor, could you show me Rose's room later? I know you mentioned it at Jackie's birthday party last weekend, but you didn't go into any real detail. It came up again yesterday when I spoke to your team. After everything that's happened, I think I need to see it. Owen said that you'd locked it away."

Nodding, he replies, "Yeah, I needed to make sure that neither Mai nor Rose could get back in there. It's such a dark prophecy…"

"I didn't think you'd believe in prophecy."

Frowning in confusion, the Doctor replies, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't strike me as the superstitious type."

"Prophecy isn't superstition. It exists – and it's a tool to be used, if you know how to use it."

"So, Time Lords are prophets too?"

"No, that is something that we are not. Visionaries are incredibly rare. Rose seems to be one and right now, I'd say that she considers it a curse."

"Then why are you called Time Lords?"

"…Because we are aware of time, not because we see the future." He reconsiders what he has just said. "Although... we do visit it - at least we did when we had a Tardis available."

"Could you have kept this from happening?"

"Not once things started happening. We tried. We really did try. The rift did crack when we came back, just as Rose suspected. It was small - very small - but it was big enough for that thing to worm its way into people's hearts and minds to get them to open the rift..." He slaps himself on the head and instantly regrets it. "Oh!" he groans as he realizes that he has made his head hurt again. "I should not have done that. But that's why she forgave them!" When he notices Pete looking a bit confused, he adds, "She realized that they were being influenced by that thing."

* * *

><p>They reach the door to Rose's room and the Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver, using it to unlock it. He turns to them and says before offering to open it, "Keep in mind that I'm pretty sure that all of these events have now taken place. I've kept everyone out since she finished it." He opens the door and turns on the light.<p>

"Dear God!" says Dr. Andrews as she enters the room.

"Oh my God!" says Peter Tyler in a hushed whisper as he follows her.

Similar comments are made by others as they enter.

"You called this a prophecy, Doctor," states Pete as they all enter the room and start investigating.

"It is. She shows the visions that everyone had over there in that cluster of images..."

"What does it say over them? The writing, what does it say? Can you read it?"

"No," the Doctor replies. "I've only seen it one other time. I couldn't decipher it then either."

"Not all of the writing's the same," says Jake. "The writing's different over here." He points at the image of the beast and Rose glowing like a small sun. There's some of that other writing too - and English. Do they all mean the same thing?"

Really taking a look at the writing there for the first time, the Doctor replies, "Two of them do, so the third one probably does as well."

"So, we have something of a Rosetta stone then?"

"It seems so."

Dr. Russell has gone over to the closet where he has found another image, one involving the Doctor. "Doctor, I think you need to see this."

"What is it?" the Doctor replies as he joins him. When he sees the image, he says very quietly, "She knew! She knew! She's even drawn her Tardis key and her ring in my hand! She never said a word!" Realizing that there has to be an image with Mai Li as well he adds as he starts searching the room, "There's got to be one with Mai Li. If she's drawn me..." He starts searching through all of the images that have been drawn. He _knows_ that if she drew him like that, matching what Mai Li has told him, that there has to be one of Mai Li.

The Doctor studies every drawing on the walls that he can find, but doesn't see one with Mai Li. He shakes his head as he tries to determine where she might have put it. He goes over to her desk looking at what is on it, but doesn't find it there either. He moves the computer monitor when he realizes part of an image lies behind it. He looks behind the door that enters into the room and finds writing on the wall there, some of which appears elsewhere in the room. However, this gives him an idea so he starts looking behind everything in the room. He moves the dresser away from the wall and finds some minor images there. When he moves the bed he finds what he's been looking for. "Oh, Rose, you knew about her too," he says softly as he touches the image.

"You found it?" Pete asks.

Responding with a profound sadness in his voice, the Doctor says, "I found it. It shows everything just the way I remember it."

"Jake," Pete says, "come help me move this further out from the wall so we can all get a look at it." Jake goes over and proceeds to help pull the bed further from the wall. As they study it, Pete adds, "I can feel her heartache when I look at it. She captured not just the image, but the way she felt too."

"May I see?" asks Dr. Andrews. They make room for her so that she can see the image. She studies the image for a few minutes and then looks around the room again at some of the other images before responding. "There are only a couple of other images with this type of emotional impact – the one with you, Doctor, and the one with the beast and the small sun. These three images impacted her personally; you can see it in the work." She studies the images again, comparing those three to the rest before saying, "It's no wonder that she was so bothered by this. I'd be bothered by them too."

Dr. Russell realizes that there isn't any more to learn at this point from the room and says, "I understand why you locked it, Doctor."

"Doctor," says Pete, "I need to have the room archived. It's going to be a while before Rose..." He swallows. "...Before Rose is able to use the room again. I'll get with Jake and get everything set up. You were right; you couldn't let them back in here. It's horrendous." He starts gathering the others. "Let's head downstairs. I think we could all use some fresh air... and perhaps something a bit stronger."

Once they are downstairs, Dr. Russell asks, "Where's the liquor, Doctor? You look like you could use a drink, and I know I could."

He is still shaking his head and muttering to himself about the additional drawings they found when he replies, still very much shaken by what he has seen. "In the kitchen, over the refrigerator… The glasses are near the sink."

"Jake, if you would oblige?"

"I'll help him," says Pete as he follows Jake.

"Doctor, why don't you sit down?" asks Dr. Andrews. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Greta," Dr. Russell replies, "he'll talk when he's ready."

"How many died?" the Doctor asks.

"Huh?" replied Dr. Russell.

"I asked 'how many died?' There should be at least preliminary numbers by now." Dr. Russell and Dr. Andrews look at each other a moment. "How many!"

"Over two thousand," Dr. Russell replies, "but there have been some survivors; not many, but there are a few."

"She had a single number written in a few places. It's significant. It was also written in English on a note pad on her desk."

"What number?" Dr. Russell asks.

"2317."

"That's just about…" Dr. Andrews starts before noticing Dr. Russell's shake of the head.

"It's not important right now, Doctor," replies Dr. Russell.

Pete and Jake walk in with drinks for everyone and pass them around. "Drink it, Doctor," Pete says. "I noticed your reaction to those drawings."

The Doctor looks sadly at Pete and asks, "Do you know how many died because of this… fiasco?"

"They're still working up a list of the dead…"

"That's not what I asked, Pete, and you know it. I'll need to see all of the survivors."

"Not right now, you aren't," says Dr. Russell as he tips part of the contents of a small vial into the glass. "Now, drink!"

"What did you just put in it?" asks the Doctor.

"Something to help you rest. It's based on the herbals you brought back from Tibet. Drink it, Doctor. Hell, the only reason you're out of bed right now is pure cussedness! And don't tell me it isn't! ...How's your head by the way - or need I ask?" The Doctor gives him a look that is recalcitrant, stern, and finally acquiescent as he drinks down the potion. "If I got it right you've got about a half an hour before you go to sleep. It could be less. Let's get you back to the hub, because I don't think you want to sleep here."

"Here, let me help you get him up and into the car," Pete says to Dr. Russell. "Jake, could you get this picked up?"

"Sure thing. I don't think he'd be happy sleeping here anyway, at least not without Rose."

* * *

><p>When the Doctor wakes the next morning, Mai Li is sitting beside him. "There's a tray with coffee and breakfast over on your desk. Your computer's been flashing, saying it's got a message for you."<p>

"Mai, thanks for the breakfast, but I need to check on Rose."

"Mrs. Tyler and Dr. Russell said that you were to eat breakfast first, and if you wouldn't that I was to come get them. So you might as well eat something. Besides, aren't you going to check why your computer's flashing?"

Smiling, he responds to her ingenuousness. "Considering that I left the computer turned off, I should probably see what's going on. Go ahead and tell them I'll be up after I eat." He watches her leave on her task as he goes over to his computer to see what's on it. Picking up the cup of coffee he logs on. Rose's image is on the screen with an arrow flashing indicating for him to play the message.

* * *

><p>"My love, I recorded this in the hopes that I wouldn't have to send this to you, but I see now that I have to. It was an insurance policy to make sure that you got my last message. I set it up so that this message would be delivered to you at midnight of the third day after I stopped refreshing it.<p>

"Doctor, and you are_ my_ Doctor, I know that I told you I would be with you forever, but it seems that events are not going to allow that to happen. By this time, the hub itself has been attacked and Mai Li has died, you've been hurt so that our team could open the rift, and I've had to go fight the beast that they released. This means that Mai Li is now alive again. While I'm happy that she lives, it would have been better had she and Rhys remained dead.

"I don't expect to survive my battle with the beast. I don't even know how I'm going to fight it yet, but it's got to be done. I've got to protect _my_ Doctor along with everyone else that I love.

"Don't blame yourself, my love. I didn't tell you about all of the events because you needed to be unaware and there was nothing you could do once things started to happen. Things would have been much worse had you known what was to happen. You do have a tendency to fight the inevitable. What is it that you like to say? '...It's the burden of a Time Lord?'

"Please forgive the others. I know it's hard for you to do, but healing has to begin.

"Especially, you need to forgive yourself. You had no control over any of this – neither of us did. All we can do is try to correct things. These events were overlaid on the true time line and have distorted it. None of this was meant to be and the only way to correct it is to defeat the beast. Even then, many will die who shouldn't. I'll do what I can, but I don't know how much it will help.

"My only regret is that I'll never be able to show you how much I love you except by doing this." She pauses for a few moments before continuing. "She would've been beautiful and much like you, my love.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

><p>The Doctor touches the screen as her image stills and says very quietly, "Rose..." He is stunned.<p>

* * *

><p>When Jackie walks in about an hour later, he is still sitting at his desk, staring at Rose's image with his breakfast untouched. "I was wondering what was keeping you…" she says as she enters the lab. "What's the matter? Mai Li said that there was something going on with your computer. Did you fix it?"<p>

Coming out of his reverie, he replies, "It was a message. Rose set it up for delayed delivery."

"What did she say?"

"I'll show you." The Doctor restarts the message and turns the monitor so that Jackie can see it.

When the message finishes, Jackie is crying. "She knew everything that was going to happen!"

"Yes," the Doctor responds quietly. "She knew what the cost would be when she went out there. She wants me to forgive them, but I can't. I just can't! Maybe later, but not right now. They had no right to force that decision on her. And they had no right to keep me from helping her."

The Doctor gets up from his chair and goes over to Jackie taking her into a hug just to comfort her as she cries. A few minutes later she says as she wipes the tears out of her eyes, "So, are you going to come sit with her or are you going to continue to brood? Edmund said that he might be able to remove some of the respiratory support soon. She's trying to breathe on her own."

The Doctor's face lights up with the first smile that he's had in days. "Let's go, then."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Gwen and Ianto are in the conference room setting up dinner for those that are stuck there, when Gwen says, "At least Tosh and Owen got a chance to go home earlier today. I know they're supposed to be back here tonight, but just getting away from here right now would feel good."<p>

"We get to go home when they get in tonight," replies Ianto. He looks out of the window overlooking the rest of the hub toward the medical bay where the Doctor is sitting with Rose just holding her hand. "He'll never forgive us for what we did. He hasn't spoken two words to us other than what he's absolutely had to since Rose was brought in. Owen said he has hardly even spoken to him, and he's helping to treat Rose. Evidently he's passing orders and recommendations to Dr. Russell to be passed on to whoever needs them."

"He's been hurt, Ianto. And we're the ones who caused it. Can you really blame him?"

"I guess not. But this isn't like him. It's like the life's gone out of him. He's going through the motions, waiting..."

"Look, Mrs. Tyler's going to be back soon with the kids. Let's get this done so that we'll be able to get out of here. We all need a break."

* * *

><p>Very early the next morning Rose opens her eyes and says, very quietly, "Ah... Ah... I..."<p>

Immediately rousing, the Doctor cups her face in his hand and says, "Don't try to talk. You've still got a breathing tube." Tears form as she starts crying silently. "Shhh... Everything is going to be fine." She looks at him, emotions running rampant on her face. He bends to kiss her forehead; very gently as if afraid she'll break. Realizing that she just needs to be held while she cries, he very carefully picks her up and hold her against himself and starts to rock her while gently stroking her hair.

He is still holding her when Dr. Russell walks in about an hour later.

"She woke up, Edmund. She was crying and couldn't stop so I held her."

"Is she asleep now?"

"Yes," the Doctor replies as he lays her back down.

"Then let's get that tube out."

When Jackie comes in a little later with Mai Li and Tony, she sees that something has changed and asks, "What happened?

"She woke up!" the Doctor replies, grinning from ear to ear. "She woke up!"

Jackie looks toward Dr. Russell, who is nodding as he smiles as well. "Yes, she woke up, Jackie. She's not awake right now, but she's breathing on her own and sleeping normally. The Doctor and I have been discussing her treatment options."

"May we give her a hug?" Mai Li asks.

The Doctor moves aside, offering to lift Tony up while he says, "You have to be careful yet, Tony, but you can go ahead and give her a hug."

"I be careful," the boy says in all seriousness. He then proceeds to very carefully give Rose a hug and a sloppy, but loving kiss before asking, "Sissy come home?"

"Soon, Tony," Dr. Russell replies. "Very soon."

The boy nods and says as the Doctor lifts him back down, "Good!" Mai Li then steps in for her turn to give Rose a hug.

Rose stirs with the bustle and opens her eyes. The Doctor and her mother notice, as does Dr. Russell. Noticing that Callahan is coming down the steps to join them, Dr. Russell asks, "Callahan, could you get something for Rose to drink? We need to start getting her off of the IVs."

"Sure thing, boss," she replies.

Turning to Rose, he says, "Now, Rose, your throat's going to be sore for a bit, so don't try to say too much." He notices that when he said her name her eyes went to the source. "Your mom and the Doctor are here along with the kids." He smiles as he watches as her eyes flicker from person to person as he names them.

Rose licks her lips a moment and says, "Mum?"

"I'm here, sweetheart. How do you feel?"

"Not... Not sure... I'm... I'm..." Rose replies, obviously trying to elaborate and having trouble doing so right now.

"Let's keep it simple, okay?" Dr. Russell says. "'How do you feel?' is a loaded question right now, Jackie, so let's add a qualifier to that – physically. How do you feel physically, Rose? Are you in pain? Are you tired? You're not up to a lengthy answer yet, so we'll keep your answers short."

"Yes… hurts…"

"Then we'll do something about that." Looking up, he sees Callahan coming back with a cup of something.

"It's a weak tea. The only juice they have here is orange juice – not good for her throat right now. I sent Ianto out for some apple juice. It'll be better for her than this."

"It'll be fine," Dr. Russell replies as he pours something from a small container into a medicine cup. Turning to Rose and raising the bed so that she is sitting up somewhat, he says as he holds the medicine cup to her lips. "Drink this. It'll help with the pain." She looks at him, worried and confused. "It's based on that herbal concoction that those monks in Tibet put you on. Besides, I've already used it on the Doctor. It didn't kill him…" Her face blanches. "I'm sorry… poor choice of words. It didn't do him any harm, but it did help him to rest. Now drink it. You can wash it down with the tea that Callahan's brought."

* * *

><p>Later that day, the others are quietly discussing whether the Doctor will allow them to visit Rose when Mai Li comes up to them and says, "Rose sent me to get you. She wants to talk. Dr. Russell said it's okay, but that you're not to tire her too much. The Doctor's not happy about it, but he won't stop you from seeing her if she wants to see you. So, come on." She turns around and leaves to go back.<p>

The Doctor is saying as the others walk in, "…I'm still not happy about it! They caused this mess! What if…"

"Healing has got to begin, Doctor. They made a mistake. They'll learn. Now, if you don't want to be around them, fine, but I'm not ending friendships because of mistakes! To me, that seems a bit childish." She looks up toward the others as she notices them approaching. "Come on in. He won't bite."

He opens his mouth to protest again. When she raises an eyebrow and looks at him, he closes his mouth and storms off.

"Now, we can talk," she says. "I've noticed, just in the little bit that I've been awake, that the Doctor has shut you out. Owen, how much has he spoken to you? I know you've been involved in my medical care. Dr. Russell told me. He also said that the Doctor hasn't said more than a few words to you."

"He's been upset…"

"Ianto? How's the arm?"

"It's fine… healing…" He replies without really thinking about it and then realizes that she actually knows what happened.

"I wanted all of you here so that I could speak to you. I don't have long – they don't want me to tire myself too much. I wanted to say that I forgive you, all of you… again. I'm not sure that the message got to everyone before, so I'm telling you again.

"I also wanted to say I'm sorry. Owen, Ianto, Tosh, your loved ones have been gone too long and these events didn't lead to their deaths. I'm sorry they couldn't come back, but the reality is that they shouldn't."

Rose looks at Gwen as she says, "Gwen, I'm sorry that Rhys died..."

"How did you know that he died?" Gwen replies, wondering how she could possibly know.

"I know... Ask Owen about it sometime, he saw my drawings. But back to the topic, I'm sorry that Rhys died but opening the rift was too high a price to pay. Yes, I know it brought back Mai Li as well, but the cost... How many people died because the rift was opened up and that thing was allowed out?"

"Over two thousand..." says Toshiko, responding automatically to her question.

"Over two thousand... Are two lives worth over two thousand lives?" Rose looks from person to person and sees chagrinned looks passing back and forth between them, knowing that the message is finally sinking in. "Time is changed now, because of this. I could have lived with Mai's death if the rest of time had been left intact. I'm not sure what I'll be able to do to fix it or even if I'll be able to fix it..."

A thought occurs to her and she asks, "Gwen, how is Rhys?"

"He's fine now."

"Does he remember?"

"Remember?"

"...Dying..."

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't even remember coming here."

"Mai does. I'm not sure why, but she does."

"Not everyone who came under that thing's shadow died," offers Owen.

"Good," replies Rose, nodding slightly. "It's good that at least some were saved. I tried to save them all, but I failed. I'll have to live with that. At least some of them lived..."

Rose notices that Callahan is approaching with a medicine cup. "Okay everyone; come give me a hug, because I do forgive you. I can't speak for the Doctor, but for my part I forgive you." They all crowd in for the hug, being very gentle as they have been warned of her condition and do not wish to hurt her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you need to take this, Rose," Callahan states as she starts gently pushing the others away.

"Yes ma'am," replies Rose, just a bit of cheek in her voice.

Callahan smiles as she helps her with the medicine, adding, "At least your spirits are up. Edmund wanted me to ask you how you're feeling, so how are you? And don't try telling me that you aren't in pain - I saw you wincing as they hugged you."

"It was worth it though."

"I know, but now it's time to take care of you. Your mum's making some soup - chicken I think. We've decided that that's what your dinner's going to be."

"Where's the Doctor?"

"That one! I saw him leave in a snit. You need to set him down like that more often. He is entirely too cock-sure of himself."

"Callahan, where's the Doctor?"

"I think he went to talk to Edmund. He said something about getting you away from here."

Rose nods. "Could you let him know that I need to talk to him?"

"I will, love. It's just that he doesn't want you left alone."

"Don't I get a say?" Rose starts to try to sit up.

Callahan grasps her hand, and uses it to keep her in the bed. "You don't need to be wandering around with tubes hanging from you. You'll be up and about in no time, but you nearly died..."

"I know, Callahan. I'm still getting used to the fact that I survived. Now, I need to speak to the Doctor. I'll be fine if I'm left alone for a bit. Besides, with all the surveillance around here, there's no way I'll be alone. He's probably watching me right now."

Callahan smiles as she says, "You're probably right." She looks up a moment and then turns back to Rose. "Your mum's coming with the soup. I'll go get the Doctor after you eat."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said she'd be awake already!" Jackie exclaims to the Doctor as she leaves Rose's room after checking on her.<p>

"I told you that I _thought_ she'd be awake by now. You knew that she was going to need to be sedated for the move…"

"You didn't say she'd already be asleep when we got back to the hub!"

"We weren't expecting rift activity on that scale this soon either."

"What?" Jackie asks, obviously confused about the matter.

"Rift activity… High enough that Jake had to go check it out – and high enough that it was seriously affecting her."

"How?"

"Jackie, being sensitive to time, we can sense the rift just being near it. With her injuries…" The Doctor indicates Rose through the door. "Owen called me while you and Mai were packing some things. I told them to be very careful, but to do what they needed to."

Jackie looks at him, still confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have made any difference. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"I should have been asked," Jackie adds, stubbornly.

"Jackie! There wasn't _time_! Did you think that I wanted to be away when something like that happened? I should've been there myself! There were things..." He takes a deep breath to calm himself, realizing that he has been getting louder and runs his hands through his hair in a calming gesture. "Jackie," he says more calmly, "there were things I could have tried if I'd been there. They may not have worked, but I would've tried them."

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Jackie says.

"I know, Jackie." He reaches to give her a hug. "We all want her to get better. It's just going to take time." Noticing a slight movement as he looks through Rose's door, he adds, "Jackie, it looks like she's finally waking up. Why don't you go ahead and say 'hello' while I call Dr. Russell?"

Jackie looks over her shoulder and sees Rose stirring. She smiles for a moment while she returns the Doctor's hug. "Thank you," she says as she heads back into the room.

Seeing that Rose is awake when she reaches the bed, she takes Rose's hand and says, "You gave everyone quite a fright the other night." When Rose tries to answer, she adds, "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You're going to be fine. The Doctor said that the rift won't affect you here.

"You'll be able to help with the wedding as you get better. I'll re-schedule your fitting. I know you couldn't make it last week, so it'll have to be this week…" As Jackie natters on about Rose helping with the wedding preparations as she recovers, Rose drifts, still not fully aware of things.

When Pete comes in a few minutes later with the kids, Jackie is still talking about the wedding preparations. Rose opens her eyes again and smiles when she sees them. "They've got instructions to be careful," her dad says, "and Tony knows that if he gets too rambunctious, he'll have to leave."

"I'll just go get you something to eat," Jackie says as she gets up.

Once she has left, Pete says, "The Doctor was on the phone with Dr. Russell when I saw him. Edmund wanted to know when you'd wakened. He should be up as soon as he's done updating him."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Dr. Andrews sees the Doctor heading up the stairs with a cup and a glass when she arrives. She calls, "Doctor, if I could have a word with you?"<p>

"I'll be right back down. I'm just taking Rose some juice."

"I'll come with you. I want to talk to her, too." She joins him on the stairs as she continues, "So, how's she doing?"

"She's healing."

"That didn't answer my question, Doctor, and you know it."

"I know, but you're going to have to ask her. She hasn't said much in the past couple of days."

"Now, _that_ tells me a lot. How well is she resting?"

"Not as well as she should be. She doesn't want to take the herbals unless she absolutely has to, so she's in more discomfort than she needs to be in."

"Have you tried hypnosis?"

"Not susceptible to it. And before you ask, her systems are still too damaged to tolerate telepathic contact. It'll be several more weeks before that's attempted."

"I only asked because you seem to have used it before…"

"I have, but that was without the kind of injuries these are."

"Doesn't she get a say? Have you discussed any of this with her? It seems to me that you've made all of the decisions regarding her care, at least the major ones." As they reach Rose's door, she places a hand on his arm and adds, "I'd like to speak to her alone." He nods and hands her the glass of juice.

She heads into the room and sees that Rose is awake. "I intercepted the Doctor on his way up with a glass of juice for you. I told him that I needed to speak to you... Alone."

"That's okay. I needed to see a new face," she replies.

Dr. Andrews nods. "I've spoken to your team about the events that transpired. I'd like to hear your side."

"The Doctor said that you had seen my room..."

"I have, but I would still like to hear what you have to say." Rose starts to tremble as she starts to remember the events which she has been trying so hard to forget. Dr. Andrews goes over to the bed, sits beside Rose, and reaches around her to give her a hug. "Rose, you don't have to speak about it until you're ready. I just want you to know that you can talk to me if you want to."

"I know," Rose says, a touch of her normal glibness in her voice. "Your office is always open."

Still holding her, Dr. Andrews says, "Now, Rose, I understand that you're feeling out of sorts. That's understandable. You've been through a lot of trauma recently. Your daughter was killed, the man that you love and plan to marry was seriously injured, and you nearly died yourself. And all of that was less than a week ago."

"How?"

Understanding that she is referring to Mai Li, she answers, "I know that you've started adoption proceedings on Mai Li. And I agree with the choice. She needs a family."

Rose relaxes just a bit. "I haven't... told him yet. I don't think he's ready to be a father yet, Greta."

Dr. Andrews chuckles softly. "He might surprise you. I have noticed that he's good with kids." Deciding to get back to business, she says as she releases Rose from the hug, "But we have to get back to business. So, how are you feeling? I do understand that you are still in some pain. The Doctor told me that you haven't wanted to take your pain medicine."

Rose doesn't reply. Instead she closes her eyes, trying to ignore the direction that the conversation is going.

"Rose? Could you tell me why you don't want to take your medicine?" She waits for a reply. When no reply is forthcoming, she comments, "So I take it you don't really want to speak it all. At least about this or about the events that took place."

After the silence becomes uncomfortable, Rose finally answers, almost whispering, as if she's been deliberating this ever since Dr. Andrews walked into the room. "Do you_ really _want to know what happened, Greta?"

"Yes."

"Take my hand. I'll show you. It's the only way you'll understand. I've offered to show the Doctor, but he keeps telling me to wait. I _need_ to show someone this." Rose reaches for Dr. Andrews' hand.

Unsure of what to expect, Dr. Andrews allows the contact and Rose starts to show her what transpired. She shows her from the time that they were caught up in the rift at the Ritz dance hall on to the present. She shows her the reaction that she had when Mr. Bilis Manger first touched her and why. She shows her the actions that she took to get them back to the present as well, as their trip back to the present and what she sensed when they were traveling back. She then goes on to drawing the prophecy on her walls and the events that followed which culminated in her facing the monster. As Rose finishes, her grip on Dr. Andrews' hand becomes slack as she slips into unconsciousness.

Noticing this, Dr. Andrews says, "Rose? ...Rose?" She gets up and heads out of the room to find the Doctor.

Seeing him in his room across the hall, she knocks on his door to get his attention. "Doctor, could you come into Rose's room a moment?"

"What is it?" he replies as he gets up. "What happened?"

"Rose showed me..."

"Damn! I told her not... Why did you..." As he leaves his room he glances at the computer screen and finds that there is a spike in the readings.

Entering Rose's room, he heads straight for her bed, taking out his sonic screwdriver at the same time. Scanning her with it, he relaxes a bit when he finds no lasting harm done. He sits beside her on the bed and takes her hand and then looks up at Dr. Andrews. "There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage, but she's going to be out for hours. It might be best for her actually, she hasn't been sleeping well."

"Doctor, she showed me everything that has happened in the last few weeks ever since you went through that rift into the past. She knew from the time that man touched her, what was going to happen. She felt it was a trap, there at the Ritz, a trap that was set to enable the rift to be opened. I don't think that I could have faced what she faced with her equanimity or her courage.

"She expected to die..."

"I know," replies the Doctor.

"She did it because she couldn't bear to let you - or anyone else that she loved - die. She did it to save the Earth, and it's not even _her_ Earth."

"It's not the first time she's saved me and it's not the first time she's saved the Earth."

As the silence grows, Dr. Andrews is puzzled by something she sensed in the link and asks, "Doctor, does she keep a journal?"

"She might." He smiles as he thinks about when she started keeping one. "She started keeping one not long after we started traveling together. I didn't realize that she was still keeping it."

"You might want to find it. She evidently felt that she couldn't tell you everything and wrote quite a bit in it. If nothing else, it'll give her an outlet to express what she's feeling now, especially since you seem to have drawn away from her, emotionally."

"I haven't…" He nods, then, realizing that while he has been close to her, he hasn't been 'close' to her. "I'll make sure she's got something."

"You might also want to give her some breathing space, too. She's starting to feel suffocated with all the attention."

"But she needs the help right now! I don't want her to fall and hurt herself. She doesn't have that much control over her muscles yet. Her nerves are still healing."

"Doctor, she won't break. She wants you to hold her, closely. She wants you to hug her…

"Watching you, you seem to be afraid you're going to hurt her, but what is hurting _her_ is that you seem to be afraid to touch her. Have you even kissed her since she was hurt?" Seeing the surprise on his face, she continues, "Evidently not, at least not as a lover would. You can't keep running from her – or are you running from yourself?" With a sudden insight into his actions, she adds, "That's it, isn't it? You've been running from your own reactions! …At least since she's been hurt. Why?"

He looks at her, uncomfortable with where the conversation is going.

She presses her advantage by saying, "You've realized that you could have lost her and that you haven't even…"

"Greta!" he shouts as he gets up and starts to head for her.

"Well, I seem to have struck a nerve," she replies, taking things back down a notch. "At least you're admitting that you want…"

"It's not your concern!"

"It is when it's affecting my patient!" she retorts. "Doctor, I know she's not capable of doing much right now, but she needs to know that you still love her and still want to – oh, how to put this nicely? –"

She walks to the door of the room and says, "Why don't we take our discussion out of here and let her rest?" The Doctor nods in agreement and heads toward his room, where he closes the door behind them to continue their talk.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes. I believe the term you're looking for is 'dance'?" the Doctor offers, wistfully, remembering the meaning that the word has taken on for them.

She nods, "Okay, then, 'dance' with her." Frowning at something else that she picked up from Rose, she asks, "Is there some sort of agreement between you two? I mean aside from the engagement."

Warily, he replies, "She said she wouldn't press me to… _dance_… as long as I don't run from her once we're married."

"And you're regretting that agreement now, aren't you?"

He nods. "Yes… It wasn't like she was asking… She…"

She watches him a moment while he struggles with his feelings.

Finally, he says as he starts losing control, "I nearly lost her!" He looks at her, the pain of the realization present on his face as he continues, "I nearly lost her... I..." He wipes his face with both hands as he regains control and looks at her again. "Sorry. I shouldn't have... She needs me to be strong for her. I don't have time to indulge..."

"Doctor, you're human too."

He raises an eyebrow at her comment and says, "Greta, I'm not _human_, I'm a Timelord."

"I know. And don't get huffy with me for calling you human. You look like us, you have emotions like us. I'll admit you do a few things that are odd, but everyone's different."

"Like accidentally burning Ianto?" he asks quietly.

"I'll admit, that was very strange, but other than the things like that, you're not so different from us. You _love_ the same way we do, at least it seems like you do. Especially Rose. Why else would her mishaps affect you so much?"

"_Mishaps_? I would hardly call what happened a _mishap_!"

"Doctor, you get upset if she stubs her toe!"

"I do not!" he retorts in self-defense.

This time she raises an eyebrow at him. He scowls as he realizes that she is correct in her assessment.

"Doctor, talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"I can't very well do that now, can I? Not after she..." he growls.

Understanding that he is jealous of the telepathic contact between Rose and herself, she says, "She told me that you wouldn't let her show you, but that it would be the only way you would really understand. Remember that it was _her_ choice to make, not yours."

"I was just trying to…" He looks at her, uncertainty evident on his face. "I just didn't want her to suffer for what she did… She doesn't deserve to be in pain for saving us from that thing."

"No she doesn't, but she's also not a child. She doesn't _want_ to be protected like that and she wants you to understand why she acted as she did. It's part of why she doesn't want to take her medication."

"And the other part?"

"Nightmares. She's becoming afraid to sleep because of nightmares about everything that's happened."

The Doctor walks out of his room and back into Rose's, ignoring anything else that Dr. Andrews has to say.

Dr. Andrews watches him go. She hopes that she's made him actually face some of his feelings about what's happened, knowing that she at least made him think.


	17. Challenge

"So, I'm giving you a clean bill of health," Dr. Russell says as he finishes his examination of Rose. "However, you are not to try anything like that again."

"Believe me, I don't want to have to do anything like that again!" she replies as she gets up off of the examination table.

Dr. Russell calls, "You can come in now, Doctor! I'm done."

The Doctor tries to look innocent as he saunters into the examination room.

"So, do you concur with Edmund?" Rose asks, playing along with his charade for a bit.

"Yes," he says absently as he spins her around.

"You were watching, weren't you? Even when you knew I was fine because of the sensor."

"Yes, but…"

"How many other times?" She steps back and looks into his eyes. "How many other times have there been?"

He starts stammering, "Um… I…"

"Doctor?"

"Ever since I realized how much I care for you! Okay!" He throws his hands in the air in emphasis.

Knowing that she's going to have to drag it out of him she prompts, "And that was?"

Turning his back to her as he runs his hand through his hair, he says as he turns his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye, "Slitheen…"

"Way back then? And you never said! …Which time?"

"When I realized how much you meant to me or when I started keeping an eye on you?"

"You watched Mickey and me… You were jealous!"

"No I wasn't!" he says a little too quickly. When she stares at him in obvious disbelief, he adds, "Well – maybe a little… But you do have a tendency to walk into situations!"

"So do you!"

"At least I don't go hanging from barrage balloons!"

"I found Jack, didn't I?"

"But did you have to bring him home with you?"

"That's not the way I remember it," Rose replies, nearly bursting out with laughter. "The way I remember it, we materialized in his ship and you invited him in – since it was going to blow up from that bomb. We were dancing, as I recall – Glenn Miller."

"Well, yeah… but you found him first."

Dr. Russell starts chuckling, unable to contain his mirth any longer as he watches them sparring. "When you two decide whether you want to make out or fight, I'll be back. You can go home to make out; you're not doing it here. If you fight, I might have to put you back together; so, like I said, I'll be back later." He walks out, still laughing.

Rose and the Doctor look at each other and then Rose continues, "So, when _did_ you start watching me?"

"That's not important," the Doctor replies taking her into his arms again so that he can kiss her soundly.

When they come out of the kiss and walk into Dr. Russell's office, he and Peter Tyler are waiting. "I was just getting an update from Edmund," Pete says. "Why don't we all adjourn to my office for lunch? I want to watch the landing of the Mars probe."

* * *

><p>They are sitting down to lunch and setting up the screen on the wall to watch the landing when Pete asks, looking at Rose and the Doctor, "How would you like to honeymoon in New Orleans instead of the Scottish moors? I know you wanted to go looking for Nessie, but I think this may be more important. I know you'd rather solve a mystery than just relax…"<p>

"What's going on there, Dad?"

"It may be nothing more than ghosts from when the rift opened up, but there is a video that's gone viral on the Internet. Some sort of ritual along a main thoroughfare that interrupted a parade."

"I've seen the video. Tosh brought it to my attention. I think it's something that needs to be checked out. We'll take a look at it and see what we can figure out," the Doctor says. "I thought you wanted to watch the news about the Mars probe."

"Check it out when you get a chance and then let me know. We don't know what went on, but you're more familiar with that sort of thing. I thought you'd like to check it out. We can make arrangements for you to meet with the locals. You could stay on a bit for your honeymoon after."

"Let us think about it a bit. We'll let you know later after we've checked out the video together. It's probably just one of the anomalies caused by the rift when it opened... Let's watch this first." He turns back to the screen to see an administrator discussing the probe at a news conference. In one corner of the screen, there is an image of the telemetry from the probe and the projected flight path in another.

Suddenly, the telemetry ceases. The official excuses himself from the reporters when someone taps him on the shoulder and leaves.

"What the hell just happened?" Edmund asks.

"Did it go into blackout?" asks Pete.

The Doctor frowns. "Let's see if we can get it on the Hubbell Array, shall we?" He takes out a pair of glasses that he has procured recently, putting them on and goes over to the computer. After a few minutes, the Doctor has the processed image up on the screen in another corner, just as the telemetry comes back on. He continues to enhance the image until something becomes visible against the backdrop of Mars.

Rose looks at him as she recognizes the ship. "You don't think…" she begins.

"Let's just wait and see, shall we?"

"The minister's coming back on," Edmund says as he settles in to watch the rest of the show.

Once the press conference is over, Pete says as he looks toward Rose and the Doctor, "You recognized the ship, didn't you?"

"Yes," replies the Doctor, "but we have to let this play out. We won't know their intentions until then."

"Look, why don't you go ahead and run some of your wedding errands. I'll call if anything comes up."

Dr. Russell watches as Rose and the Doctor leave, commenting to Pete, "I only gave her the okay because she wasn't going to be at work this week. She's still not recovered all of the way, at least not as far as I'd like to see."

"I know, Edmund. Maybe with him back here she'll be able to sleep better at night. That in itself should help. She's been feeling cut off from everything since she hasn't been allowed access to technology."

"It's because of the nature of her injuries. The Doctor said..."

"I know what the Doctor said and I agreed to it. He said that he actually needed something called a 'zero room' for her, but that until the Tardis is grown, they won't have one available. So, everything is taking longer."

"Who would've thought they could be that sensitive to electro-magnetic fields?" Dr. Russell shakes his head in wonder at the thought. "There's still so much we need to learn about their physiology. What are we going to do when she becomes pregnant?"

"Maybe we'll have some time..."

"Before that happens? Somehow, I can't believe that it's going to be a very long time before it happens."

"Why do you say that?"

"Something the Doctor said at New Year's. And something I overheard Gwen say when Rose was first hurt. I started putting pieces together and checked the telemetry from the sensor. Pete, if I'm reading things correctly, she's entering a fertile period. She could end up pregnant almost as soon as they're married."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Why do you think the Doctor had so much trouble around New Year's?

"What?"

"Pete, female Timelords evidently put out pheromones that will actually trigger similar responses in their mates when they enter a fertile period. Even we do it; we just aren't as sensitive as they are."

"Is that why they were so…?"

"Yes that's why they couldn't seem to leave each other alone. I think it may have also affected others that night."

"How so?"

Smiling as he replies, he adds, "I've checked around. It seems that a number of people had _very __interesting_ nights that night."

"You mean that's why Jackie and I…?" Pete asks, flustered.

Dr. Russell chuckles as he replies. "So, you were affected as well. When I asked the Doctor about it, he said that it was possible that others would be affected, although he wasn't sure how much." Becoming more serious, he says, "Pete, evidently children are a rarity among Timelords. They'd almost have to be with a race as long-lived as they apparently are. The Doctor told me that I would be better served by brushing up on human obstetrics." When Pete frowns, he continues, "And don't ask me why because I have no idea. He wouldn't say, but he seems to be pleased that she seems able to reproduce. Maybe you can get something out of him."

"I'll try, but he doesn't talk much about himself or his people," Pete replies.

"I think we've been lucky to get what we have. I'll badger him to get more than I've been able to get so far."

* * *

><p>"What did you need, Pete?" the Doctor asks as they walk into his office later that day.<p>

"The ship's approaching orbit. There was a broadcast a little bit ago. They evidently call themselves the Sycorax. That translation software helped, by the way. They're not friendly. President Jones wants meet with you..." Pete notices the looks on their faces. "You have met them before, haven't you?"

"Yes, Dad, we have. They weren't friendly then either. The Doctor was recovering from regenerating at the time. Mum's tea helped him." Pete frowns, confused at the reference so Rose explains. "There was a lot going on. The Doctor was unconscious; the translation circuits on the Tardis weren't working. Someone had to be the Doctor, so I stepped in. I didn't really know what I was doing at the time except that I knew that I had to try to gain time. I'm not even sure how I knew that, but I did what I could."

"You did fine, Rose," the Doctor says to her as he squeezes her hand.

"Anyway," says the Doctor, "back to the topic. President Jones wants a meeting?"

"Yes, she's sending a car to collect us."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they are in the garage of the Torchwood Tower and getting ready to get into the car.<p>

"Rose," Pete says, "I want you to..."

She looks at the Doctor and her father and says, "...Stay here? No way!"

"Rose..." the Doctor says.

"I'm going! Who's going to translate if I'm not there?" She crosses her arms and starts to tap her foot. "Besides, who's going to keep you out of trouble? You haven't practiced sword fighting in ages."

"So I'm a little rusty! Rose..."

"I'll come too. At least to see the president. Maybe I can keep you both out of trouble."

* * *

><p>When they arrive, they are taken to the president, Harriet Jones.<p>

"Thank you for coming, Doctor," she says as she shakes his hand. "And you, Rose," she adds, giving her a hug. "I know you've been busy with your wedding arrangements, but we need your help."

Her aide comes up, showing her the translation. "They are demanding our surrender."

"Send a message back," she replies as she turns to her aide. "The message is this: We do not surrender."

When they get the reply back, there is a blue energy that comes from the Sycorax leader's hand. The energy transfers to some of the people in the center, putting them under external control. These people head out of the room and toward the roof.

The project manager steps in front of one of the workers heading out of the room, trying to stop her.

"No, don't!" Harriet says as she reaches to stop him. "We don't know what could happen!"

"What just happened?" Pete asks.

The Doctor goes over to the probe's project manager as he works to try to determine why only some people were affected. As he watches over the manager's shoulder, he whispers to him, "Look for a common factor."

He starts pulling up information on the people who just left.

"Mr. ...what was your name again?"

"Llewellyn."

"Well, Mr. Llewellyn, what was on the probe?"

There was a plaque, a recording of our languages and the like, and..." He looks up as he realizes something. "...And a vial of blood. A-positive blood." He turns to check the records. When he turns back, he says, "Madame President, there was a vial of A-positive blood on the probe. They're controlling all of the A-positives."

"Doctor," Harriet Jones says, "Can you shed any light on what is happening?"

"Blood control. It's like hypnosis. They can't kill with it, but they'll frighten people. You should address the public to calm them down. We need to get to the ship to stop it."

"So, let's do it then, shall we?" she replies. She turns to speak quietly with her aide.

Pete gathers Rose and the Doctor and steps off to the side a moment, saying, "So how do you propose getting up to their ship?"

"They may just invite us, but I do have my sonic with me. However, we have to wait until they reach orbit first. They have a teleport."

"Doctor," Rose says, "we don't have a Tardis to translate right now. I can…"

"Rose, I'd rather you didn't…"

"I've been cleared to go back to work," Rose says as she looks back and forth between the Doctor and her father, daring them to forbid her to come.

"That was before this thing started…" the Doctor starts, stopping when he sees her glare.

"Edmund didn't think that we'd have something come up quite this soon, Rose," her father adds. "You're fine; it's just that he doesn't want you to overdo it. We both forgot just how much of a lightening rod you two can be. So, let's see what we can do to minimize the risk to everyone, shall we?"

"Just promise me that you'll stay out of the fray," the Doctor says.

"As long as you promise not to get your hand cut off again. You aren't in a regeneration cycle to be able to grow another one. That still freaks me out by the way," she replies, looking him square in the eye. Pete looks at the Doctor, surprised.

Glancing at Pete, the Doctor replies as he shrugs it off, "Long story. I'll tell you another time."

* * *

><p>The ship arrives a few hours later, the shockwave shattering glass throughout the city. Pete looks at the Doctor and comments, "You slept through that!"<p>

The Doctor shrugs in reply.

"Doctor," Harriet calls, "we're receiving another message."

They come over and the Doctor reads the message over her aide's shoulder. "…come aboard…" He looks at the others. "It looks like they're inviting us aboard."

"Well, how do we do that?" Harriet asks as they begin teleporting the group onto the ship.

* * *

><p>Once on board, they quickly assess their situation, noticing that everyone seems to be there. The Doctor turns to Rose, saying quietly and quickly before starting toward the leader of the Sycorax, "Rose, I want you establish a mental link with everyone. It should make it much easier to communicate… I want you to add Harriet and the others to it; make it so that they can understand Sycoraxic too."<p>

"Fine, you be careful though," she tells him, nodding as she starts. She steps back, going over to her father and reaching for his head. She explains for the others' benefit as much as his. "Dad, I'm starting with you so the others can see that it's not uncomfortable at all. I'm already in the Sycorax language centers, so as soon as I complete the link, you'll be able to understand them. And, no, the Doctor doesn't understand exactly how I do it either. All we know is that it seems to work and it's useful."

Realizing that he can now understand everything being said around him and that he can sense her in his mind, he asks, "Is this like the link you share with the Doctor?"

"Not quite, but it's similar. This one's not nearly as… personal." She smiles. "Besides, right now we're not linked at all. Something about his people's wedding customs. We're supposed to be exploring our individuality and contemplating on it."

"Must be frustrating," he replies.

She shrugs and moves on to Harriet. "I'm just going to link with you like I did with my dad," she says, smiling in reassurance as she reaches to touch her head. "It'll be one-way, giving you access to my language skills."

Once the link is in place, Harriet comments, "No wonder you and the Doctor are so effective."

Rose moves on to the others, one at a time, bringing them into the link.

Meanwhile, the Sycorax leader grows annoyed with the delay and turns his attention to Rose. "You will face me when I speak," he states as he plays with his whip, preparing to use it.

The Doctor glances in the direction that he is addressing and notices that his attention is on Rose. Trying to draw his attention, he says, "She's busy! She's setting up a link for translation, or can't you figure that out."

Snarling in displeasure, he cracks his whip and then snaps it toward Rose.

"Rose!" the Doctor cries, knowing that he is not near enough to stop what is happening, though he does start moving in her direction.

Rose breaks off from what she is doing at his cry, turning just enough to see the whip coming straight at her. She reaches up instinctively with her hand, surprised when she actually captures the tip. Wrapping it around her hand, she tries to yank it out of his hand but finds that the Sycorax leader has too tight of a hold on it. Her eyes flash as she walks up to him, still holding the tip of the whip. "The Doctor told you that I was busy and why," she says quietly, but with a dangerous edge to her voice as her eyes start to glow a bit. "The polite action would have been to accept that explanation and speak to him while I was setting up the telepathic links, as I really do not want there to be any misunderstanding of what is taking place here, instead of acting all macho. Now, I think that you owe your other guests an apology and I would suggest that you take that suggestion seriously."

The Doctor joins her, reaching to take the whip. Noticing her eyes, he whispers to her, "Let it go, Rose." He smiles as he notices the glow fading and turns to the Sycorax leader. "Now, we can talk!" Rose turns and walks back to the others to finish what she was doing.

"You know," the Doctor continues, "I'd really consider doing what she suggested. You could always check with the last idiot she dealt with…" He reconsiders. "I take that back. You _can't_ check with the last idiot… she destroyed him. Her bite really is worse than her bark. So, go ahead with your speech – but no more bad manners." He admonishes as he waggles his finger in front of the Sycorax leader's face.

He splutters in his rage at the Doctor, lifting his staff to threaten him.

The Doctor takes the staff from him and breaks it over his knee, saying, "I said, no more bad manners!"

He turns back to Rose, checking on her progress. "How are you doing?" Seeing that she is concentrating on fulfilling the needs of the group as she nods, the Doctor turns back to the Sycorax.

"Now, shall we start again? I'm the Doctor. The young woman you just tried to kill is Rose Tyler. The man with red hair who is starting to go bald is her dad, Peter Tyler. The older woman is Harriet Jones, she's the President. The other three are Mr. Llewellyn, Major Greene, and the President's aide, Mr. Collins. And you are?"

The Sycorax leader roars, "We are the Sycorax! We…"

Interrupting him, the Doctor says, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the spiel. You feel that you're big, bad, and ugly. You want the Earth's people as slaves and all of the planet's riches." The Sycorax leader stares at him in surprise. "So, do we get a guided tour or should we have a wander on our own?" The Doctor places his hands in his pockets and proceeds to amble further into the ship.

Following him, the Sycorax leader is just getting ready to say something when the Doctor rounds a corner and sees a pedestal. Rushing over to it, the Doctor says, "What's this for? Oh, I know! It's a control matrix." He bends over to open the base of the pedestal. Touching his finger to the liquid inside, he tastes it. "Blood… You're using blood control! It's been, years – well, a couple of years anyway – since I've seen blood control! And what if I hit this button?" he adds as he pushes it. "What happens then? Eh?"

"We let them live."

"Live! You've no choice. It's only a magic trick. It's just a method of mass hypnosis and you can't hypnotize a person to death. The survival instinct is too strong. ...Pretty weak attempt, if you ask me."

"We have other methods of subjugation. We have a fleet waiting. I have only to call them and we can take the planet by force."

"The same old bullying mentality, I'm bigger than you are so you're going to let me do what I want or I'll beat you up. When are you going to learn? Beating on someone weaker doesn't make you better than them! You have no idea what they're capable of!

"Look at humanity! They're curious about life and the universe around them, sending out probes as they try to make new friends. They're capable of so much more than you think. Give them a chance to grow. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Oh, I'm getting tired of this… I challenge you," he says as he grabs a sword from a Sycorax near him. There is cheering from the assembled Sycorax. He takes off his coat and jacket, handing them to Rose. "Oh, that struck a chord!"

"You be careful," she says quietly. "You aren't in a regeneration cycle to be able to grow another hand."

He smiles, with a smile just for her, saying, "I will."

He turns back to his opponent. "I assume the sanctified rules of combat still hold?" There is more cheering from the Sycorax. "For the planet?" the Doctor says as he salutes the Sycorax leader.

"For the planet," he replies, also saluting.

Both combatants assume defensive postures as the battle commences. The Doctor parries as his opponent attacks, inexpertly but effectively although he never seems able to go on the attack. After an especially vicious round of attacks and parries, the Doctor takes a backhanded hit to his gut, dropping his guard in reflex as he catches his breath. When he notices the Sycorax trying to press his advantage, he notices the airlock to the exterior and the control to open it. Ducking as he reaches to open the airlock, he says as he heads out, "Care for a bit of fresh air?"

He takes stock of his situation as everyone follows him out. The Sycorax leader continues to attack as he follows him out of the airlock. Rose, her father, and the others, as well as a number of Sycorax follow them out to watch.

As the fight continues outdoors, Rose comments, "The parallel is uncanny. I think he's doing it on purpose, but then..."

"Then what, Rose?" Pete asks.

"We'll just have to see," she replies as she notices small differences in the fight and hoping for the best.

As they continue to watch events unfold in front of them, they see the Doctor lose his footing, falling to his back. He manages to prevent having his hand cut off again and gets back up, turning as he does so. The Sycorax leader presses his advantage and defeats the Doctor's guard, scoring his flesh as the he turns in defense. Surprised, the Doctor's parry turns into an attack and cuts deeply into the Sycorax leader's neck and shoulder. As his opponent drops to the ground, the Doctor turns to the others and asks of the assembled Sycorax, "Will you abide by this decision?"

Rose brings the Doctor his jacket, putting it on him, saying quietly in Gallifreyan, "We need to…"

"Not now, Rose..." he replies.

One of the Sycorax steps up and replies, "By the rules of combat, you have won. We will abide by your will."

Rose continues as she reaches around him, trying to check his wound, "Doctor, we need to stop…"

"Rose, not now. I can't show any weakness to them."

"But you're bleeding!" she hisses.

"Not now, Rose!"

Rose hovers as they continue inside where the Doctor announces in Sycoraxic, "I forbid you to scavenge here to the end of time. When you tell others of this world, tell them that this world is defended!"

Without further ado, they are teleported back down to Earth.

Once back on Earth, Harriet's aide makes a call to request transport. Rose confronts the Doctor again, saying quietly, "You've satisfied your need to be the hero of the day. Now, will you let me help you? I need to take a look at that cut on your side. You have blood running down it... A lot of it."

The Doctor grimaces as he allows her to finally take some of his weight. "I don't see how I can stop you."

Pete joins them, asking, "How bad is it?"

"I don't know!" Rose replies. "He wouldn't let me see on the ship!" Realizing that she is being very sharp, she adds, "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Rose. How about if I help you get him over to that wall? You can both sit there while I call Edmund." He steps in and helps to get the Doctor over to the nearby wall he mentioned. As they sit the Doctor down, noticing that he is becoming pale.

Pete steps away a moment to make his call while Rose starts to gently remove his jacket. "You should have let me do something while we were still on the ship," she says as she finishes and sits down next to him as she starts to examine the wound.

"That hurts!" he complains, pulling away as she gently probes the wound.

"You think?" she replies. Concentrating on what she is doing, she adds, "I've got to get this bleeding stopped, Doctor. I haven't learned nearly enough to be able to do it for you, but I could help... And I can put pressure on it."

"I'll be fine, Rose," he replies, trying to set her mind at ease as he fumbles his reach for her hand. "I'll be..." He slumps against her as he loses consciousness.

"Doctor?" Rose says as she shakes him. "Doctor? Stay with me!"

Pete turns back to her and notices that the Doctor is unconscious. "Dr. Russell will be waiting for us. Let's get him lying down. You keep pressure on that wound while I just..." He helps to settle the Doctor's torso into a prone position with his head in her lap. As he lifts his legs up onto the wall, he adds, "There, he should be a bit more comfortable."

Harriet's aide, Mr. Collins, comes over to them and says, "I've got transport coming. I told them we need medical, so they're sending an ambulance as well..."

"He can't go to hospital," Rose says, her eyes pleading with her father.

"I know, sweetheart. We'll get him to the Tower where Edmund can help him." Pete looks at the aide a moment before taking his arm and turning him away from Rose and the Doctor.

Mr. Llewellyn walks up as well saying, "I've called 999. I told them that we need an ambulance."

"I might as well explain to you as well," Pete says as he collects him as well and they move away from Rose and the Doctor.

"What did she mean by he can't go to hospital?" Collins asks.

"She's right. Neither of them can, not unless they can avoid becoming someone's science experiment." Noticing their confused looks he adds, "They're aliens."

"That's why Harriet told me to use 'Code 9'!" the aide replies. "She knows, doesn't she?"

"That they're Timelords?" Pete asks.

The aide nods, saying, "She didn't say they were... Timelords. What are Timelords?"

"I'll let them explain later," Pete replies with a smile.

"What are you talking about? What's a 'Code 9'?" asks Llewellyn.

"A 'Code 9' refers to the Doctor," offers the aide. "Mr. Tyler, UNIT is sending the transport. When I mentioned the 'Code 9', the call was automatically rerouted."

Pete nods. "That's a relief. I've got a physician on standby at Torchwood. He'll meet us when we get there."

"That's fine, sir."

Mr. Llewellyn is trying to make sense of what he is hearing, and finally blurts out as he makes the connection, "But we're _trying_ to make contact! Why hasn't the public been told?"

"About aliens living among us?" Pete asks. "Mr. Llewellyn, I know this is confusing for you, but if you hadn't met the Doctor and seen the things you saw today, would you have been as willing to trust the first alien you met?"

"I... I think so..."

"And if you had met the Sycorax first?"

"I... don't know," he replies thoughtfully.

"How do you think the general population will react after what happened today? After their loved ones were put at risk?"

"They'll be... afraid," Llewellyn replies thoughtfully. "I begin to see your point for allowing programs like this to go ahead." He looks at Rose a moment, watching her as she tries to stop the Doctor's bleeding. "I think she needs some help," he adds as he walks over to her.

Rose looks up at him as he asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

"You could roll up his overcoat and put it under his feet."

Llewellyn nods and does so. "How's he doing?"

"He's unconscious. He was stirring a bit, but he hasn't for the last couple of minutes." She turns her attention back to the Doctor, kissing his forehead and urging, "Doctor? Wake up! You've got to try to wake up, love!"

"He seems to be in shock. Perhaps if I just..." He raises his feet higher.

"It's not going to help much," Rose says as she sees what he is trying. "He reduced blood flow in his extremities before he passed out and I was able to follow what he was doing enough to know that the blood flow hasn't increased since he's been unconscious."

An ambulance drives up and medics get out. Rose notices that they are not the ones they need.

"Look, I'm sorry. I seem to have complicated things. I'll speak to them." He turns and heads over to them. When he comes back with them in tow, he says, "I've told them we have official transport coming, including an ambulance. They just want to help to get him stabilized... They've got bandages..."

"Miss Tyler?" says the medic as he reaches her.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"We can help. We understand that you have military transport coming, but it seems that he needs help now rather than later. We can at least help to get the bleeding stopped and get him stabilized." When Rose nods, he waves his partner forward so they can help. They have Rose move her hands one at a time as they apply pressure bandages to the wound. Once this is done, one of the medics starts to look for a vein as he takes out an IV solution.

"He can't have any drugs," Rose says.

"Is saline alright? We really would like to get him stabilized. He's in shock."

Rose nods, saying, "Finding a vein in his arm is probably useless right now." She gently bares a spot on his neck for the IV. "Be very careful. It'll probably be most effective here."

The medic nods as he gets the IV started.

Pete walks over while this is taking place, saying, "How's he doing? UNIT's going to be another half hour to forty-five minutes before they get here."

"We're just getting him stabilized. How did he get that cut?"

"A swordfight." When the medics both stare at him in confusion, Pete continues, "He fought the Sycorax to defend the Earth. Evidently that's how they settle disputes.

"Oh, could you check Rose's hands? I think she's got some cuts from the whip."

"Dad..."

"Of course, sir," the medic replies. "Look, if your transport is going to be a while, we could take them to your physician. I'm sure we could explain to dispatch..." He looks at the Doctor, studying him as he adds, "He needs medical attention, sooner rather than later. Where would we need to go?"

"Canary Wharf."

"Torchwood?" Seeing Pete's surprised reaction, he says as he shrugs, "It's a hobby of mine. Considering the spaceship in the sky and all I thought it was a safe bet. Is he an alien? I can't think of any other reason he couldn't go to hospital."

Pete doesn't reply to the question, instead going over to Rose. "It's your decision. Edmund is waiting, but Callahan and Gallagher were off tonight. I think Gallagher went to visit family and Edmund said it'd be a while yet before Callahan got in." He takes her hands and looks at them quickly. "You did cut your hand on that whip you know, even if you didn't notice with everything that was going on." The medic brings some saline to wash her hands and Pete directs him to the injury. "I'll join you there once UNIT gets here."

Rose nods, allowing the medic to tend to her hand.

In the meantime, Pete directs the other medic to help him to get the Doctor onto a gurney and into the ambulance.

Harriet comes over to them and says, "If you have any problems with your supervisors have them call my office. We'll get it cleared up."

Surprised, the medic replies, "Yes, ma'am. We'll take them to Torchwood, then. I'm assuming you'll arrange for them to let us in?"

Smiling, Harriet says, "I think Rose will be able to do that for you if you have any problems." She turns to Rose and smiles. "Now, Rose, why don't you climb in, too? I know you want to be with him; especially as you're supposed to be getting married. Hopefully he'll be up and about soon."

"He should be, but he's going to be sore for a bit. Thanks, Harriet."

* * *

><p>Dr. Russell meets them at Torchwood, asking her, "How long has he been unconscious?"<p>

"Since a few minutes before the ambulance got there... I couldn't stop the bleeding. I tried."

He nods as he takes in the information. "That's fine, Rose. You did what you could and putting the sensor on him helped me to keep track of what was happening." Seeing that the medics are coming along, helping with the gurney, Dr. Russell tells them, "Good, I can use your help. Follow me."

Once they arrive at medical, Dr. Russell ushers the medics into the examination room and stops Rose at the door, saying, "Why don't you go get cleaned up? There are scrubs by the showers."

"But..." she replies as she looks at him in confusion.

Noticing that she seems to be reflecting the Doctor's condition he says, "You've linked with him, haven't you?" When she nods, he continues, "I understand why, but you need to end it for now. He'll be okay, but I don't need you feeling every stitch that I've got put into him to put him back together. Think about what he'd want you to do right now."

"I know," she replies as she ends the link.

Seeing that she seems to be recovering a bit, Dr. Russell says, "Why don't you grab the laptop I've been using to monitor him and bring it in before you go get cleaned up. I'm going to put these guys to work since Callahan's not here yet."

Rose collects the laptop and follows him, setting it up to display the information on the Doctor that is needed.

One of the medics comes over to her and asks as he points to something on the screen, "Is this the wound?"

Noticing where he is pointing, she replies, "Yes. If you look here, it gives the depth of the wound as well as other information. His heartbeats are shown in the corner along with other information like blood pressure, oxygenation, and brain activity..."

"He's got two hearts?" the medic asks as he notices that there are two distinct heartbeats being monitored.

"It's why he couldn't go to hospital," Rose replies absently as she finishes adjusting the settings. She turns to face Dr. Russell, "Edmund, is there anything else you need? I can help with his pain man―"

Looking up from what he is doing, he replies, "No, Rose. You need to get cleaned up. Let me do what I need to. I've got enough help." He turns to the medic. "You can keep an eye on things while she does what she needs to. Please show her out. Callahan will be here shortly and can take care of her hand. It doesn't seem to be bothering her right now and he needs me more."

The medic does as requested and returns, noticing that Rose is not moving from where he left her, but instead is watching through the window in the door.

When Callahan walks in a few minutes later, she notices Rose standing by the door. Going to the intercom, she buzzes the examination room to get Dr. Russell's attention. Glancing up, he notices her and replies, "Callahan! Glad to see you. I notice that Rose is still standing there. She needs to get cleaned up. Do your drill sergeant routine and take her under your command, please. And find out how much of the blood is hers, will you? She looks worse than he does now."

"Yes, sir." She turns to Rose and says, "Come on, love. It looks like Ed's going to be a while so you might as well get cleaned up." Reaching around her, she walks her toward the shower.

When they come back in, Rose is wearing a set of scrubs and Callahan is holding a towel to Rose's hand. Callahan leaves Rose sitting at the desk a moment while she goes in to talk to Dr. Russell.

Once in the room, she says, "Her hand's going to need stitches and it's going to need scanned. The damage looks pretty severe. How's it going in here?"

"I've got a good bit to do yet. The skin was pretty much flayed off of his side. It's why he lost so much blood. I don't see how he's going to wake up before tomorrow, but you can't tell with him - or her, for that matter. That's another reason I don't want her in here right now. At least while he's unconscious, he's not feeling the pain."

"I'll keep her out for now, but don't expect her to stay away once you're done. She's not happy about it right now."

"Her dad should be back soon. He'll help."

When Callahan gets back, she brings cold packs with her and places them on both sides of Rose's hand saying, "It's going to be a while yet before Ed can look at your hand."

"It'll be fine..." she replies as she sets up the computer to monitor what is going on inside the examination room, growing frustrated as Callahan stops her from using her injured hand every time she tries to.

She is watching what is going on when the door from the hallway opens and Pete and Mr. Llewellyn enter. Pete says, "At least you're not so full of blood now, Rose. You were a sight earlier."

"I'm fine, Dad. It's the Doctor I'm..."

"I know, love. You're worried about him. We've got a team on site cleaning up the mess."

"Thanks, Dad. I want..." Rose looks toward the door and away from the monitor as she starts to cry. "I need... He needs..."

Pete comes around, squatting down so that he can hug her and give her a shoulder to cry on. "Look, I'll bet he'll be fine for the wedding. I don't think you're about to let him get away this time, are you?"

"That's why I..."

"Rose, right now you'd just be in the way. Even you've got to realize that."

"But..." she continues as she realizes that she is not winning this argument.

Mr. Llewellyn has been studying the monitor as they've been talking, trying to stay out of the way and finally says, "I see what you mean by he's alien if I'm reading the right." Pointing to the screen he continues, "He's got two heartbeats?" Rose nods. "And that's his temperature?" Again she nods. "This is fascinating! All my life I've wanted to meet aliens and when I do, I don't really know it's happening! What you did on the ship, telepathy? Are all of you telepathic? What else..."

Pete stands back up and retreats to where Callahan is, quietly saying to her as he watches Mr. Llewellyn continue to ask questions and Rose starting to become side-tracked as she answers his questions.

"I actually think that he's helping her," Pete says quietly. "He's allowing her to think of something besides what is happening."

"How are you holding up?" Callahan asks in reply.

"I'm okay. I'm more concerned with Rose and the Doctor. I'm not certain how this is going to impact the wedding right now. Our guests are due to start arriving tomorrow and the Doctor really should be on hand to greet them. Edmund's going to want him to at least take it easy while his wound heals."

"I took a look at her hand after she took a shower. We had to get the blood off of her..."

"I know. She hurt her hand when she caught the whip..."

"That's what did the damage? She needs stitches..."

"The little I saw as she was still setting up the language link, it looks like she needs more than just stitches. I'm not sure why it's not bleeding worse than it is."

"It looks cauterized. She's able to move her hand and she seems to be able to feel things. I'm not sure why she's not noticing the injury more than she is."

"She got pretty good at ignoring pain when she was recovering from what happened when the rift opened. She didn't take anything for it unless the Doctor made her do so."

Mr. Llewellyn looks up as he overhears some of the comment. "Rift? What rift?"

Rose takes a deep breath. "There's a rift in time and space that runs through Cardiff. Things come through it all the time..."

Pete interrupts her. "Rose, he doesn't need to know."

"Dad, he already knows about us. It's not like this Torchwood lives in the secrecy that the one in my universe did."

She turns back to Mr. Llewellyn. "Recently, it was opened up. A beast was imprisoned in it. A beast that devoured life... I couldn't save them. I tried. I'm sorry. I tried to save them all... I wasn't strong enough... I'm so sorry."

"What's to be sorry about, Rose?" Pete asks. "You nearly killed yourself because they opened the rift! I know you said they were used, but they were responsible for their actions. Especially after you warned them."

Turning to her father, she says, "Dad, Mr. Llewellyn's sister and brother-in-law were among those who died. I can see the link to those time lines when I look at him." She turns back to Mr. Llewellyn and asks, "Did your niece arrive safely?"

"Yes..." Mr. Llewellyn replies in wonder. "They showed me a video of what happened. They said that she might have nightmares and that if I saw the video I'd be able to explain to her that she was safe."

"Does she remember dying?" Rose asks, tears starting to form in her eyes as she remembers the grief she felt at her inability to save everyone.

"Dying? But... she didn't die," Mr. Llewellyn says, obviously confused at the turn of the conversation.

Rose replies as she stares off into space, remembering the events as they took place, "She died. She was found in the center of the beast's path to where I was at. They didn't understand how she survived..."

She looks up at her dad and Callahan, trying to explain, "I couldn't bring them all back. I still dream about it. It still wakes me at night... I tried... I'm sorry..."

Realizing that he needs to say something, Mr. Llewellyn says as he takes Rose's good hand, "You did enough. You at least saved some of them. I'm thankful that Alicia was one of those you were able to save. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I don't understand the first thing of what you did, but I feel honored that my niece was one of those you saved." He pulls her into a heartfelt hug as he looks toward Pete and Callahan.

As he releases her from the hug, he asks, "You said that they're both Timelords?" Pete nods. "And Timelords can bring people back from the dead?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"We don't know. The Doctor says that he doesn't know either, but he says that Rose is unique." Pete looks toward the door into the examination room and sees one of the medics coming out.

"She can come in now. He's patched up and bandaged."

Rose looks up, a smile lighting her face for the first time in a while. "I can see him?"

"Yes. Dr. Russell wants to take a look at your hand too."

"My hand's fine." She gets up and nearly runs into the examination room. As she reaches the bedside, she bends over him and gently kisses his forehead.

"Well, you can tell where she wants to be," Pete says, smiling as he watches the proceedings from the office.

As Mr. Llewellyn witnesses what is happening, he asks, "When did you say their wedding is?"

"Saturday."

"And it's Tuesday evening right now? He won't even be out of bed!"

"They're both more resilient than they look. Now, shall we stop by my office?" Pete indicates the door. "They really don't need us here."

He turns to Callahan as she starts to head into the examination room. "I'll bring them a change of clothing tomorrow when I come in. Give me a call if anything changes. I'm going to have to calm Jackie down when I get home as it is."

Bringing a table and instrument tray over to Rose, Dr. Russell says, "Tom, could you bring her a stool or chair. I don't mind if she's holding his hand while I suture hers, but I don't want her hitting the floor if she falls out on me." He turns to Rose and adds as he starts to examine her hand, "I know you've gotten very good at ignoring pain in the past month, but I don't think you'll succeed at ignoring what I've got to do here. I'm going to have Tom help to keep you safely in the chair he's bringing you to sit in. And you are going to sit in it."

"I have to be…" Rose protests.

"He'll know you're there. Now relax and let me do what I need to do." Dr. Russell pats her shoulder in a fatherly manner as he has her sit down.

As Dr. Russell starts to examine Rose's hand, the Doctor opens his eyes and turns his head toward Rose. He smiles and says with as much check as he can muster, "I've still got my hand, at least."

"Of all the stupid…!" Rose exclaims as tries to pull her hand away from Dr. Russell so she can slap him.

"You can't have your hand yet, Rose, and you can't hit him either," Dr. Russell says as he grabs her wrist to keep her from moving it. "Not only am I not done with your hand, but I don't want his stitches disturbed.

"At least you've still got your warped sense of humor, Doctor. Might I suggest that you don't tease her right now; she almost got away from me. You can play your kissy games later; let me finish patching you both up first."

"Yes, sir; kissy games later," the Doctor replies even more cheekily than he had teased Rose and smiling broadly.

Dr. Russell shakes his head as the medics look on in confusion. "They're getting married Saturday," he says in explanation as he continues to check Rose's hand. "And it's a good thing, considering the sniping they've been doing lately."

"Sniping! I'll have you know..." the Doctor retorts.

Ignoring him, Dr. Russell says, "Rose, you might want to lean against the exam table. This is going to hurt as I finish cleaning it."

Suddenly serious, the Doctor says, "Use the sensor. You'll be able to get an accurate idea of what's damaged."

"That's fine, Doctor, except she managed to somehow make it stick to you like glue."

"I didn't realize she'd figured that out. We haven't used that before." The Doctor reaches carefully up to his chest and releases the device, handing it to Dr. Russell. "If someone would hand me my jacket I could adjust what you're seeing."

"She brought some things up with her when we came up..." Tom replies.

"I'll check in your office," Callahan replies as she heads out for a moment. When she comes back, she has the sonic screwdriver in her hand and is waggling it. "Is this what you need, Doctor?"

"My screwdriver! Yes, I need it. It's probably best if you bring it here. I think Edmund would tie me to the bed if I tried to get up right now." Callahan brings it to him as he continues, "Could someone turn the monitor toward me?" Once this is done, The Doctor points the screwdriver at it and a high-pitched whine is heard as the light at the tip comes on. A moment later, he adds, "It would be easier to adjust this if the sensor were on her."

"Picky! Picky!" Dr. Russell replies as he places the sensor on Rose and then continues cleaning the wound.

The Doctor finishes adjusting what they are seeing and turns off the screwdriver. "There, that should help." He studies the image of the damage to Rose's hand a moment. "It's worse than I thought it was. She needs surgery..."

"You think? I know she needs surgery. I could tell that just by looking at it. Now shut up and let me think about how to tackle this." The Doctor starts to open his mouth to make a comment and Dr. Russell adds, "Unh, unh. No, your anatomy is close enough to human that I can piece you back together without too much trouble. You can keep an eye on what's happening, but don't interfere. It'll go faster."

Dr. Russell turns back to Rose. Noticing that she has broken out in a cold sweat, he asks, "How are you feeling? I know it hurts. I'm surprised you've been able to deal with this as long as you have."

"Her adrenalin levels are dropping," the Doctor offers.

"Explains why..." Dr. Russell starts to say as he looks up a moment to check the monitor. As he starts to put in a suture, Rose suddenly stiffens a moment, trying to pull away and then totally relaxes as she lapses into unconsciousness. "I can't say I'm unhappy she passed out. At least this way she won't notice what I'm doing to fix her hand." Turning to Tom, he says, "Hold her steady while I work. It'll go faster that way."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Oh, go ahead and call me Edmund, it'll be less confusing with him awake."

They continue working with the Doctor watching their progress on the monitor and making constructive comments as he deems necessary. When they finally finish, Dr. Russell has Rose and the Doctor moved to the ward and put into adjoining beds, sending the medics off once everything is done.

"Callahan," Dr. Russell says as he gets ready to leave, "I think they could both use a dose of that herbal remedy. They'll both be in some pain until they start to heal and I want them both to get some sleep tonight."

"Understood, I'll order them up something to eat as well. They're both looking a bit peaked."

"Probably a good idea," Dr. Russell replies as he sets aside his lab coat and doffs his jacket. "Look, I'll see you in the morning. I've got to get some sleep. It's been a long day. I doubt they'll need much tonight so get some rest yourself, there's a cot in my office."

Callahan smiles and replies as she looks over and sees the Doctor watching Rose and then turns back to Dr. Russell, "I know how things work, Ed. Go get some rest. I've got things under control here."

* * *

><p>In the ward, Rose wakes with a start and tears in her eyes, saying, "I can't…"<p>

"You can't… what, love?" the Doctor asks, knowing that she had to have been having another nightmare about recent events and that his voice will help to pull her back to the present.

She climbs out of the bed and goes to the Doctor's side. "It's not important," she replies as she tries to change the course of the conversation before it goes any further. She takes his hand and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that I'm not bleeding all over the place."

She smiles. "I don't think Edmund wants you to try to get up yet."

"Believe me; I'm not sure I want to try yet. How's the hand?"

"It's been better. Evidently, the sling is to remind me not to use it."

Callahan joins them for a moment, carrying a small tray with two medicine cups of liquid. "Ed wants you to both get some sleep tonight," she says as she hands each of them a cup. "I've got some dinner coming up for you, it should be here in a few minutes." She looks at them a moment as they look at the medicine cups. "Go ahead and drink it down. It'll help with the pain and help you to sleep." The Doctor drinks his down while Rose sets hers aside. "It's not going to help if you don't take it, Rose."

"I just want to sit with the Doctor a bit. I'll take it later."

Callahan smiles in reply. "Just as long as you take it; it really will help, you know." She turns and leaves them.

Rose watches her leave before saying to the Doctor, "I can't take it."

"Rose, you'll heal faster if you get some sleep. It's the same thing they've been giving you…"

"It doesn't stop them…"

"It doesn't stop who?"

"The people who died…" She looks at the Doctor, obviously upset. He takes her hand, urging her to continue. "They keep asking me why I couldn't save them. How do I tell them I wasn't strong enough to save them all? How do I tell them that when I survived?

"I see them every time I go to sleep… even – even when you're with me…"

"I know," he replies sadly, remembering his own memories of ghosts haunting his present. "It gets easier, but it helps to have a friend." She squeezes his hand. "It's just going to take time. You know I'll listen if you want to talk about it."

"Callahan should be coming with something to eat pretty soon. Then you can get some sleep. I'll be here to hold your hand." Rose bends over him to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"What! Is that all I get?"

"That's all you can handle right now. Believe me, if I thought you were up for anything I'd give you a much more thorough kiss."

"Is that a promise?" he asks, grinning like a schoolboy who's just been told he won't have to do any homework for a year.

"Yes, that's a promise," she says as she smiles back at him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor is resting in the living room of the Tyler estate the following afternoon when they hear the familiar sound of a Tardis materializing. Rose helps him up and then helps him outside to meet the Tardis with the rest of her family.<p>

The Tardis finishes materializing. The doors open and several people come out. Rose and the Doctor step forward to greet them, shaking hands and giving hugs. Rose turns to her parents, saying, "Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce Lady President Romana of the High Council of the Timelords, her husband, the Healer Galen, their daughter Rianna, Cardinal Octavius, and this reality's Doctor.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my parents, Peter and Jackie Tyler and my little brother, Tony. You all know Mai Li already." Everyone joins to continue shaking hands in greeting.

Jackie, realizing that what Rose has told her about Rianna is true, asks, "Rose, Rianna, could you two stand next to each other..? Pete, come here… Pete, can you tell them apart?"

"No… They're identical. If I didn't know that that's Rose…"

"I can tell them apart - and without the bandages," Jackie says smugly. "Look at their eyes, Pete. Rose's eyes look… older. Rianna, I'm sorry, but you – your eyes – look like my daughter's did before she," she says, indicating Rose, "met the Doctor."

Pete looks at them both, having trouble seeing it. "I'm sorry, Jacks, I can't really see it."

"Look at her eyes, Pete. You can't see it anywhere else. Just the eyes."

Studying their faces, Pete finally sees what she is talking about. "I think I see it. Rose has had to make hard choices, seen things. That experience… that's what you see, isn't it Jackie?"

"Yes. It makes her eyes look older."

"If we're done here?" Rose suggests adroitly, as she gestures toward the house. She knows that the Doctor is over-doing it just by being on his feet.

"Where are my manners?" Jackie comments. "Of course! Come in! Come in." They all go inside, Rose helping the Doctor surreptitiously. Noticing that Rose is helping him, Galen quietly asks them what happened.

Jackie asks Rose to help her to serve refreshments after she gets the Doctor settled on the sofa. Rose goes to help while the Doctor answers Galen's questions, explaining what happened with the Sycorax. Galen responds that he wants to check out the wound.

Rose and Jackie come back in with a selection of drinks, cups, and glasses and set them on a table. Jackie says, "There are fruit juice, coffee and tea. What would you like?" She starts pouring tea for anyone wanting some.

Rose pours some juice into a plastic cup for Tony and sets him down to occupy him while the adults are being taken care of, knowing that Mai Li will help herself. She then pours coffee for the Doctor and herself, asking, "Would anyone like coffee?"

Jackie adds, "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. We're having Shepherd's Pie and we'll be serving in the dining room. That way there's a table big enough for everyone.

"Sleeping arrangements…"

"We'll be sleeping in the Tardis, if that's alright with you," Romana says, smiling. "That way you won't end up so cramped when everyone gets here.

"And, here," she adds, smiling as she gets up, "let me help serve the drinks."

"Ooh… thank you," Jackie says, accepting the help.

"So," adds Romana, "when is the baby due?"

"In a couple of months," she replies, smiling. "It's twins. Rose says a boy and a girl."

"She's probably right. And you put together the wedding?"

"I wanted to. But I am glad they decided to have it now rather than a couple of months from now. They said that you sent the fabric for the gown?"

"I arranged for it. I would take the opportunity at any time to ensure the Doctor's happiness – in any reality.

"Your Doctor may not be _from_ here, but his is still a very loving soul. He deserves a loving relationship and children. I'm still trying to convince our Doctor to remarry and have another family."

They settle down with the drinks, Rose continues to finish getting things ready for dinner, setting the table as she checks on dinner. As it finishes cooking, she brings the food to the table along with milk for her brother, wine for the adults and a selection of other types of drink set on the sideboard.

She goes back into the living room, saying, "Dinner's ready. If everyone could come into the dining room?" Everyone gets up to go in while Rose goes over to her Doctor saying quietly to him, "And you aren't to get up by yourself."

"Come on," she adds as she helps him up.

"Galen has already asked me about the injury. He wants to check both of us out," he tells Rose as they walk into the dining room. "And yes, he knows about Cardiff. I sent reports to Gallifrey for analysis. And they know about the prophecy. Pete's agreed to let them see the original." Rose stares at him. "Rose, he can help you. God knows, you aren't sleeping well!"

"I've been talking to Greta."

"I know," he replies gently as they continue into the dining room, "but there's only so much she can do to help. At least she's willing to listen. Galen will be able to help control the nightmares. He wants you to learn a few bio-feedback routines. He'll probably mention it tonight."

Everyone sits down to eat, getting to know a little about each other. It is convivial and continues on for a couple of hours as the plans for the weekend are discussed, Rianna helps Rose to clear the table and to serve dessert as the evening continues.

Noticing that her Doctor is tiring, Rose says, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get _my_ Doctor to bed. He was injured yesterday…"

"But…" he protests, "Rose, I'm…"

"No," she replies, "you're not ok. You lost a lot of blood and, if you want to know the truth, you scared the hell out of me! Dr. Russell said that you're not to overdo it, so you're going to bed. Mum and Dad can let everyone know about the fittings and rehearsal tomorrow."

Galen gets up, saying, as he gets on the Doctor's other side, to Rose, "Let me help you with him." He proceeds to help Rose lift him into a standing position to get him up the stairs and to his room.

Once they get him to the room and sitting on his bed, Rose helps him to get his jacket off. As she starts to unbutton his shirt, he grasps her hands, saying, "Rose, I can manage."

Noticing that her hands are trembling, he continues, "Rose… Rose, what's the matter?"

"I'm ok. Now, let me help you get changed." She smiles as she sets about helping to get his shirt off.

While Rose gets out pajamas for him to wear, Galen starts to unwind the bandage that is wrapped around him to help to support his movement. "Rose," he says as he starts to see the extent of the wound, "I want you to help support him as I check this. I want no stress on those stitches." She sits beside him on the bed, leaning him against herself as Galen starts to check the wound. The Doctor hisses in discomfort as Galen continues to probe the area. "It's a wonder you're out of bed at all with this," he tells the Doctor.

"Rose, hold him steady as I rewrap the area," he says as he starts to bandage the wound again. Between them they finish getting him ready for bed, despite his protests. Rose pulls down the blankets, helping him into the bed. She kisses him as she tucks him in. "Now, as for you Rose, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"What?"

"Evidently, very little if any. I want you to get ready for bed too. Go on. You can't help him properly if you aren't rested." He gently turns her away from the Doctor and toward the door of the bedroom.

"Now, Doctor," Galen continues, turning back to him, "do you need any help getting to sleep? I know that you are in some discomfort." The Doctor nods, accepting the help.

A few minutes later, he knocks on Rose's door even though it is still open. "May I come in?"

"You might as well," she replies.

He enters, saying, "I wanted to check your hand as well." He takes out a portable scanner and starts to unwrap the bandages.

Scanning the injury, he asks, "Do you have any trouble moving it?" She responds by moving the hand through its entire range of motion, wincing at times. "It's normal for it to hurt right now, but it seems to be healing fine. Another day or two should do it.

"I thought you'd like to know that the Doctor's wound is healing nicely as well."

Taking in the fact that she has not changed her clothes, he comments, "I can understand your reticence about sleeping right now, but what would you say if I could assure you that you could sleep without dreams tonight?"

"Is that even possible?" she asks wistfully.

"It's possible. It's even possible that I could ensure that you have good dreams tonight if you'll trust me to do a little work in your head. It'll be a temporary measure and will only last a few days. It's a technique we developed after the Time War. We'll also work on some bio-feedback in the next few days.

"In the meantime, you need sleep. I can set it up right now with a trigger to give you a chance to change for bed or I can come back in a few minutes. It's your choice."

* * *

><p>When he returns downstairs, he says to everyone, "They're both asleep. Rose wanted to stay up, but…"<p>

Jackie breaks in. "But you somehow put her to sleep. I've seen him, that is the Doctor, do it a couple of times. I don't know how, but… thank you. I don't think she got any sleep last night."

"She didn't…" Pete adds. "Dr. Russell told me that every time his nurse went to check on the Doctor last night, she was there, at his side and holding his hand. She wouldn't leave him. He's due to come by in the morning to check on him."

They continue talking for a while before everyone heads for their respective beds.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose is up before the Doctor and decides to keep him in bed longer by bringing him breakfast before they head out for her final fitting.<p>

As he is finishing his breakfast, Dr. Russell comes in with Galen. "Good morning," Dr. Russell says as they enter. "You're both looking better.

"Rose, I hear you got some sleep."

"Galen helped me. He helped to stop the dreams…"

"You needed it." Turning to the Doctor, Dr. Russell continues, "Now, if we could get the pajama top off for now?" He starts to unbutton his top, wincing as he realizes how stiff he is around the injury. Rose steps in to help him to remove it. "Dr. Galen…" he continues.

Galen breaks in, "It's just Galen."

Nodding, Dr. Russell continues, "Galen then… You looked at the wound last night?"

"Yes. You did a very nice job closing him up by the way."

"Thank you. Let's get this unwrapped. Rose, could you get us some warm water, soap, a washcloth, and towels?" They unwrap his body, removing the bandages. When Rose comes back, they lay him back on a towel and start cleaning the wound. When he breaks out in a cold sweat, Rose starts bathing his brow with a damp washcloth.

They finish cleaning the area and Galen brings out a container filled with an ointment. "What's that?" Dr. Russell asks.

"It should help him heal more quickly," responds Galen as he starts to apply some to the injury. "With this, we may be able to remove the stitches tomorrow, but he still needs to rest."

Pete enters the room, saying, "They're going to be leaving for the fittings soon, Rose. You need to go get dressed. I can help here." He sends her on her way. "You'll see him later at the rehearsal. Now go on."

"We need to check her hand too, Pete," Dr. Russell states as Galen slathers the ointment on the wound.

"That's fine, but you're still going to have to get dressed. Go on now, go get dressed.

"So how's it going?" he continues as he turns back to the physicians and the Doctor. "You shouldn't have even been out of bed yesterday, Doctor. I knew the injury was bad, but I didn't realize it was this bad."

"It's still only a flesh wound. It looks worse than it is," the Doctor replies.

"Not by much," Dr. Russell adds. "Doctor, you lost nearly half of your blood volume with that wound. It'll take time for your body to replace that. That means rest… plenty of it. You belong in the hospital, but you'd become someone's science experiment. So, in the meantime, that means that you stay in bed as much as possible and sleep… Or would you rather postpone your wedding?"

"Point taken, I don't think Jackie would forgive me for that."

"I don't think _Rose_ would forgive you for that! Especially after the chase you've led her on!" Jackie exclaims as she reaches his door. As they notice her, she adds, "I was looking for Rose and decided I'd check on the Doctor as well."

"He's doing better," Dr. Russell replies. "Galen put something on it to help it heal faster. We need to change the dressing on Rose's hand, too."

"That's fine. I just wanted to be sure she was up." With this, Jackie leaves them to their tasks.

"Galen," Pete says, "I've arranged to show your Doctor the drawings she made before all of the recent problems, would you like to see them as well?"

"I thought they were in Cardiff."

"They were. We've removed them and brought them here. The Doctor said that they couldn't be left there. We've been rebuilding the bedroom."

"I'll come. If they're as frightening as I've heard, I can see why. It would explain why she's still haunted by those memories so much."


	18. Vows

"Come on, Rose!" Gwen calls from the car. "Rianna's already here and waiting!"

Rose comes out of the door of the house saying, "I would have preferred a quiet night here, with the Doctor."

"It's bad luck to see the groom tonight," says Toshiko grinning at the thought of what they are planning. "Besides, it'll be educational."

"_Educational_?" Rose asks as she climbs into the car. "How is a bachelorette party educational? I'm supposed to be meditating on what this marriage means to me. I'm only coming at all because Mum said she'd have me carried out of the house if I didn't come."

"We're going to a party?" asks Rianna. "So I get to study your culture by attending?"

"Yep!" replies Gwen. "You'll get a chance to see what we do the night before the bride ties the knot."

Rose rolls her eyes as she cringes inside. She is thinking, 'What a way to introduce someone to the local culture!'

"Owen and Ianto are taking the Doctor out for the evening as well," says Gwen. "'One last night of freedom,' I think Owen said. He said something about a stripper and a cake."

Rose sinks down in the seat and covers her face as she shakes her head.

"At least he doesn't have to miss out on the party," Rianna says, brightly. "He's going to one, too!"

Toshiko and Gwen snicker slightly as Rose sinks even further down into the seat, cringing in embarrassment.

Rose doesn't say a word as they drive to the party.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the pub, Greta greets them. "The party's in the back. Rose and I will meet you in a few minutes."<p>

She goes over to the bar and orders a couple of glasses of wine as she invites Rose to sit. "She really does look like you, you know." Rose nods. "And she's a Timelord, too?"

"Yes," Rose replies. Thoughtfully, she adds, "I think she is who I would have been if Gallifrey had survived the Time War in my universe." When Greta looks at her strangely, clearly not understanding the reference, she continues, "You know the Doctor and I are from a different reality, yeah?" Greta nods. "Well, _there_, Gallifrey died – in the Time War – it burned. _Every_ world where his people lived was destroyed. _Here_, his homeworld survived. Damaged, his people scarred and decimated, but they survived."

"Okay," Greta says, "but that doesn't explain you."

"I was never born on this world. My parents married here and my father survived here, but I was never born – not on this world. I did not exist _here_. Meanwhile, Rianna came into being on Gallifrey. They say that our genetic patterns are nearly identical, especially since I changed."

"I see. Well, perhaps I should ask what I really need to ask. And that is, how are _you_ doing? I know you haven't been sleeping well; we've spoken about it. Are the dreams getting any better?"

"Galen helped."

"He's one of the Timelords here for your wedding?

Rose nods. "Rianna's father; he's a healer."

"I'm assuming he used telepathy?"

"You could call it that. I think there's empathy involved as well, or maybe some sort of gestalt... 'Telepathy' seems a bit... incomplete... to me."

"Well, you certainly look better than you have in a while. Come on, let's join the party!"

* * *

><p>They leave the bar and join the party in the back room of the pub. As they enter the room, Rianna comes over and slips an arm through Rose's arm, escorting her into the room and saying, "They say that we're going to have a cake too!"<p>

"Can I just leave now?" Rose asks, starting to wish that they had not set up the party. "You're going to corrupt her! The customs on Gallifrey are different... A lot different!"

"She's here to learn about ours though, so she is going to be totally immersed tonight," Callahan says matter-of-factly. "Besides, this'll be fun. We get to watch both of you... Well, never mind. This'll be fun."

"Now, everybody, have a seat," Greta says. "We didn't get to have a bridal shower for you, Rose, so this is partially to make up for that; and we didn't have any idea of what to get you, so we decided on some sort of picture album of your life with the Doctor. The thing is, we couldn't get copies of the pictures, because they don't exist until you got here. Then Tosh and Sarah Jane got an idea."

Sarah Jane continues on at this point. "You had mentioned to me, when you asked me to be your Matron of Honor, that you had recently been to Gallifrey and that they had done memory scans. So Toshiko and I started to find out what we could, sending a query to Gallifrey to ask them about the scans. Mai Li actually helped there."

Toshiko picks it up at this point, saying, "They told us how to find the scans they included with what they sent back with you and we started to go through them, looking for events to include. Everyone helped. It's still not done, but we've got enough of it that we can show it to you tonight."

"We've tried to pick out things that have meaning to you and the Doctor," Gwen says. "There are happy events and sad events in it as Rianna said we should include everything that shows your relationship with the Doctor growing, as that is something that you were supposed to be 'reflecting' on anyway this week."

"A bloody fat chance of that this past week!" Callahan exclaims. Looking up, she adds, "They're bloody lightening rods for trouble! Just look what happened this past week!"

Several others chuckle at the outburst, as it is very true.

Clearing her throat, Gwen continues, "So, without further ado, we want you to see what we've done so far. Owen and Ianto are showing this to the Doctor as well, tonight." With this comment, she turns on the television in the room and calls up the file from the computer that they have been working on.

The file opens with when Rose and the Doctor first met in the basement of the store where she had worked and concentrates on the point when he first took her hand and said, "Run!" It goes on, touching on events in their lives like the Slitheen, taking her back in time to meet her father, and the Daleks. As it continues, touching on events like the Cybermen and the beast in the pit around the black hole, everyone can see that the relationship continued to grow closer; until, eventually, their encounter with the Cybermen and the Daleks at the same time resulted in their separation.

There is an annotated gap in time where they led separate lives due to circumstances and notes to look for anything that can be found that shows them thinking about each other.

The file then starts back up with Rose managing to finally get back to the Doctor, when 'the Darkness' was coming. It continues with the Y'na'ari and their trip to Tibet where Mai Li came into their lives. It then goes to actual information gathered on Gallifrey when they visited. After this, there is only the information that they were able to gather from Rose and the Doctor's activities at the hub. As the final scenes are shown, involving the recent events with the beast, Rose starts to cry quietly.

As the file ends, someone turns the lights back up. Sarah Jane notices Rose crying and goes over to her.

"I need to tell him I'm sorry," Rose says as Sarah Jane gives her a hug. "I caused him so much pain."

"You did what you had to, Rose," Sarah Jane replies, understanding, as a former companion, the need that Rose is feeling. "You didn't cause the problem, others did."

"Maybe not, but what I did to deal with it hurt the Doctor. He deserved better from me..."

"Rose..." Sarah Jane starts, stopping when she sees Gwen.

"The cake's here." Noticing that Rose has been crying, she adds, "I told everyone that the recent stuff was a bad idea..."

"No, they're appropriate, Gwen," Rose replies. "It's just..."

"The wounds are still too fresh..." Gwen finishes. "I know. We can't begin to make-up for what we did. All we can do is try to be better than we were. ...And we are trying. The Doctor still doesn't trust us - and he's right not to. We still have a long way to go."

"No, that's not it. What I did caused him hurt. I need to apologize for that hurt... tonight. It's already gone on too long."

"You shouldn't..."

"Look, he's spending the night in the Tardis. I'll knock on the door and ask to speak to him. That's all." She turns to Rianna and asks, "You understand why, don't you?"

"What?" Rianna replies, confused. She has been sampling everything available and is quickly becoming inebriated.

"Do whatever you feel you need to do, Rose," Greta says. "God knows you've suffered enough. I don't care if it's 'tradition' or not. Maybe it'll help with the nightmares." She turns to Gwen and says, "You said the cake was here?"

"Yeah. I told them to give me a couple of minutes..."

The doors open and a 'cake' is pushed in by a couple of waiters. Music starts playing and one of the waiters announces, "Rose Tyler, this cake's for you!"

Rose cringes and tries to sink down in her seat. Rianna starts clapping at the entertainment.

Both waiters start dancing, going to the ladies present while the top of the cake bursts open revealing another man. As he opens the door in the cake's platform, he gives a confused look when he sees two young women that fit the description he was given. The dancer from inside the cake makes a decision and starts to dance as well, working his way toward Rose and Rianna.

As the party continues, Rose finds it very hard to be interested in it. The dancers aren't able to strike her fancy as there is really only one man that she is interested in. She realizes that the Doctor is probably facing the same thing right now and hopes that he is enjoying himself. She smiles at the thought of the look on his face as he watches his dancer.

Noticing that Rose is actually smiling at this point, Callahan says, "A penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking of the Doctor's reaction to his party and his dancer."

"I hope he's livelier than you are."

"He's been running from entanglements for centuries."

"Then the guys are probably having a bloody great party. I should have joined theirs. Here, have a drink." She hands Rose another drink.

Rose takes a sip and sets it down. "Callahan, the only man I want is the Doctor. This is… Look, I appreciate the thought…"

"But this isn't what you had in mind for tonight, was it?"

"No."

Looking up at the others, they notice Rianna dancing with one of the now scantily-clad dancers. "Well at least she's having a good time," Callahan comments.

"You're corrupting her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because by her home world's standards she's still not an adult. I'm not either, but I haven't been protected like she has."

"Then it should be very entertaining to watch her since you're not going to oblige."

"We'll probably have to carry her out of here."

"We probably will at that." Callahan watches the dancing a few more minutes before she gets up to join it. "At least try to enjoy yourself, will you?" she adds in parting.

The party eventually winds down after the dancers leave. Rianna is asleep with her head on a table and has been for the past little bit. Gwen and Toshiko pick her up and walk her to the door. As they get her into the car, Rose says, "I think I'll drive. I want to get back home in one piece. You two are nearly as bad off as she is."

"You're probably right," Gwen says. "It was fun to watch her though. At least someone had fun, even if you didn't."

"She'll probably sick up on the way home," Toshiko says. "I'll sit with her in the back seat."

"Let me try something, okay?" Rose reaches to touch her forehead. When Gwen and Toshiko look at her with questions in their eyes, she explains, "This is just to let me know when she starts to wake. Maybe I'll have time to pull over and we can open her door in time."

"Great idea!" Gwen comments.

* * *

><p>They are pulling into the driveway when Rianna wakes enough to realize how bad she feels. She tries to open the door just as Rose is stopping the car.<p>

After she is done being sick, Rianna says, "What if I walk from here?"

"Are you sure you want to try?" Rose asks. "You don't look too steady. It's going to take some time to work the alcohol out of your system."

"Maybe not. How far to go yet?"

"We just pulled into the drive. We'll be up to the house in a couple of minutes. Climb back in. I'll go slow so you can keep the door open."

Rose sees the car the men left in sitting in front of the house as she parks her car beside it. Gwen and Toshiko help Rianna out of the car and into a standing position. "I'll get help," Rose says as they start toward the Tardis. "Her bedroom's farther than you think."

Taking out her Tardis key, she tries it in the lock. She is not really surprised when the door unlocks as the key is from her universe's equivalent. Seeing both Doctors in the control room as she enters, she says, "Rianna's just outside. She's had too much to drink, but she definitely enjoyed herself. I think tomorrow one of us is going to have to speak to her about dancing - both types."

"She didn't!" her Doctor exclaims.

"I stopped her before she really embarrassed herself, love. The others were cheering her on, though. Fat lot of good they were!" She turns to the other Doctor and continues, "Do you think I could get some help for Gwen and Tosh? They're doing well enough just holding themselves up right now, let alone helping Rianna into her own bed."

"I'll get her," he replies. "You evidently want to speak to your Doctor."

"I'll only be a moment, Doctor. And I won't do anything I shouldn't, I promise."

He smiles as he heads out of the door.

Rose turns to her Doctor and says, "I wouldn't let them drive - I wanted to make sure we got here in one piece."

"So," her Doctor begins, "did you have fun?"

"About as much fun as you had... Did they show you the memory album?"

"Yes. They made some very good choices."

"Yeah... even the new stuff... from Cardiff... Even with as much as it hurt to see those events..." Rose starts crying as she considers the pain the Doctor suffered as a result of her decision. "Oh, love, I've hurt you so much! I'm so sorry!" She goes to him and wraps him in a hug.

"What's this? You've done nothing to be sorry for," he replies as he returns her hug.

With her head partially buried against his shoulder, she says, "When… when I left you… unconscious… to… face that thing… I knew you wanted to be there, but I knew you wouldn't be. I… I didn't… tell you. You needed that hope – to believe that you could… be there. I needed that from you, too. I needed you to believe that everything would be okay."

Squeezing her tight, he replies, "Rose, you didn't cause what happened, but you had to deal with it. I understand that you feel bad for what you had to do, but you're not to blame for having to leave me to go clean up the mess."

"But you were hurt…"

"And who hit me, eh? I know you didn't. You did what you had to. I don't know why you feel like you need my forgiveness for doing what you had to, but you've got it. …Now, no regrets?"

"About you? None. I made up my mind about you long ago."

He smiles and gently kisses the top of her head. When she turns her face up to him, inviting another kiss, he says, "Not tonight, my love. Your lips are far too inviting. I don't think I dare right now." He looks up when he sees the door open and sees his counterpart carrying Rianna into the Tardis. Turning back to Rose for a moment, he continues, "Now why don't you go ahead and get some sleep while I help my other self with Rianna."

* * *

><p>The next day everyone is assembled at the church for the ceremony. As it is a formal affair, everyone is dressed in their best. The pastor and Cardinal Octavius, who is dressed in his formal robes, are seated on the dais. The Doctor is waiting by the altar with the other Doctor as his best man and are dressed in the formal orange and red robes of their chapter.<p>

The music starts and the bridal party starts down the aisle, with Rose on her father's arm. Her gown is similar in some ways to her gown from Gallifrey, except it is in white. One major difference is that the gown consists of an underdress that is very simple in design of a white, satiny cloth, with the bodice fitted to her form. The overdress, however, is made of a fabric that is as light as a spider's web, although it is obviously a cloth. It seems to float as she moves. This part of her costume has full length puffed sleeves and a full skirt, though the skirt is pleated to drape better. The fabric is iridescent, ranging through very pale shades of every color of the rainbow as the light hits it. Her veil and train is made of the same fabric. When they arrive in the front, her father hands her off to the Doctor as her maids go to their places.

The pastor starts to speak, welcoming the guests and going on to explain what marriage is to everyone. Eventually, he reaches the heart of the ceremony. He says, "We are gathered today to join Miss Rose Tyler and Dr. John Smith in holy matrimony. Today, we recognize their love and their willingness to formalize this love." He goes on, explaining their responsibilities to each other and to themselves.

Reaching the point in the ceremony where the exchange of vows takes place, he says, "Please, take each other's hand and we'll continue." Rose and the Doctor take each other's hands, turning to face each other. Continuing, the pastor says, "I know that you have prepared your own vows, please continue when you are ready."

Taking her cue, Rose says as she smiles, "I promise to love you throughout time, a helpmate to you. I will stand by you and never willingly leave you. I will…" she blushes as she continues. "I will bear your children and teach them, cherishing them as much as I do you…" She looks up into his eyes, waiting for his response.

Realizing that she has changed some of what she was supposed to say, but has spoken from her hearts, he says, "I…" his voice roughens slightly, "I promise to love you throughout time, protecting you… and our… children… to the best of my ability. I will be there for you… guide you…" He steps closer to her as he stops speaking, looking down into her eyes.

Realizing that they are done speaking their part for now, though not according to script, the pastor looks toward Cardinal Octavius, inviting him to speak.

He smiles as he steps forward, saying, "Doctor, Rose, I am here to formalize your bond as regards our people.

"You both know your responsibilities to each other. I charge you both to live up to them. You will know joy, sorrow, anger, forgiveness, and every other emotion as your lives together go through time. Your bond makes you aware of each other's needs and love. Use it to grow closer still. It makes you stronger when together and will give you strength when you are apart.

"Now, open your minds to each other. Feel your bond to each other. Know the joy each of you feels at this moment. Remember it as you find difficulties in life, it will sustain you.

"I will return you to the pastor's care now." He steps back, smiling, returning the ceremony to the pastor. Rose and her Doctor turn their gaze to the pastor.

Picking up his portion of the ceremony again, he asks, "You have the rings?" The eighth Doctor brings them out of his pocket, presenting them to the pastor to be blessed.

After blessing the rings, he turns back to Rose and her Doctor, saying, "Doctor, if you will take the ring and place it on her finger, repeating after me."

He takes the ring and places it on her finger. The Doctor says as he repeats what the pastor is saying, "With this ring, I thee wed. For better, for worse, richer, poorer, 'til death do us part."

"Rose, it is now your turn," the pastor continues.

She picks up the ring and places it on his finger, repeating as did the Doctor as she looks into his eyes with joy, "With this ring, I thee wed. For better, for worse, richer, poorer, 'til death do us part."

The pastor continues, saying as he smiles, "You may kiss the bride." The Doctor reaches to remove the veil covering Rose's face, bending to her to kiss her as the guests clap.

The pastor then turns them to face their guests, saying, "May I present Dr. and Mrs. John Smith."

As they retire back down the aisle, their friends cheer and others clap in congratulations.

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor are holding hands and speaking quietly when the limousine they are riding in arrives back at the Tyler Estate. Jackie meets them as the chauffeur helps Rose out, saying, "Don't change yet. The photographer's got to take pictures."<p>

"Jackie, if you think I'm staying in these robes for the duration of the reception…" the Doctor replies.

"No! Just long enough for pictures. I know you've got a tux on underneath, but I want the robes in some of the pictures too."

"Get some with his other self, too," Rose suggests. "Neither of them likes the robes, though they _do_ look good in them. Much better than scruffy all of the time, Mum."

"Then we'll be sure to get pictures of them _all_ in their robes."

The Doctor shakes his head, realizing that Jackie will have a very good time making sure the photographer gets pictures of Timelords in full regalia before she allows him or the other Timelords to get more comfortable. "Well, I might as well get this over with. Where's the photographer?"

"He's setting up over there by the cake. He'll be ready for you in a couple of minutes."

"Let's get this over with, shall we Rose?" he says as he offers Rose his arm. As they head over to the photographer, the see the other Doctor heading their way. "I see she told you to stay in robes, too."

"I didn't get out of them, Mrs. Tyler wouldn't let me. She said she wants pictures."

"And Romana agreed, didn't she?"

"Romana was the one who offered a ride back here in the Tardis so that she could check on things here. Oh, I've got your tuxedo jacket."

"Thanks."

"At least it won't be all wrinkled for later," Rose comments. Seeing the smirk on the Doctor's face, she adds. "And don't tell me I sound like my mum!"

"I won't, you just did."

The photographer steps up to them saying, "I'm ready any time you are, Doctor, Rose…" As he indicates where he would like them to stand for pictures, Romana and the other Timelords step up to watch and to wait for their pictures to be taken as well.

After a short time that seems interminably long to the Doctor, the photographer indicates that he is done for now and that they can get out of their robes.

Both Doctors remove their formal robss with such alacrity that they seem to simply teleport out of them. Rose's Doctor is running a hand through his hair after removing the skullcap when he notices that Rose, Romana, Jackie and several other onlookers are laughing. "What!"

"I hope we caught that on film," Jackie says as she stops laughing to catch her breath. "That has got to be the funniest thing I've seen in a while!"

"He's always been good for a laugh," Romana adds.

Trying to gather what dignity he has left as he puts on his tuxedo jacket, he buttons it and straightens his tie. He looks at Rose and comments, "Nothing to say?"

"I don't need to. Mum's right though, I do hope they caught that on camera. If nothing else than to make sure that our kids know that Timelords are human too."

Jackie looks around, noticing that there are more people there now and says, "I'm going to get the music started so that everyone can dance." She leaves, as do several others.

Rose steps over to the Doctor and places her hand in his. "It was funny, love. I don't think I've ever seen you move quite that fast before." She giggles.

Deciding that he is going to put a stop to her laughter at least, he draws her close, tilts her face up to his with his free hand, and proceeds to kiss her as thoroughly as he can. She melts into his arms as the kiss continues until she is clinging to him just to stay upright.

Pete is waiting when they finally end the kiss and says, smiling broadly at their obvious involvement, "That kiss was absolutely indecent! I'd tell you to go ahead up to bed except Jackie would have my hide. The dancing's starting, and as the first dance has to be started by the bride and groom, you're needed." Noticing that Rose still seems to be a bit unsteady, he adds, "Are you okay, Rose?"

"I'm..." she stammers as she continues to work on regaining her equilibrium. "I'll be fine. Just let me catch my breath..."

"At least I haven't lost my touch," the Doctor adds smugly. "I kept telling you, Rose, that you're lips are far too inviting to me. Now, shall we _dance_?"

Understanding the double meaning behind the word, she replies, "Any time you're ready, love." They head over to the dance floor that has been set up on the grass.

As the reception gets under way, the obligatory dances are taken care of - Rose with the Doctor, Rose with her father, the Doctor with Jackie, and so on. At one point, Captain Jack Harkness taps the Doctor on the shoulder, asking, "May I have this dance?"

The Doctor steps aside for a moment, saying in warning, "If you want to flirt, try Rianna, she's single."

"I wouldn't dream of flirting with Rose, at least not unless I flirted with both of you," he replies as he steps in to dance with Rose.

As the dance continues, Rose says, "So, how did the rescue go?"

"It went fine. How did you know?"

"I _saw_ it and I knew that you had to be the one to close the loop."

"Well, I have a lot to thank you and the Doctor for."

"How's the Time Agency doing?"

"It's been closed down."

"You could always work with Torchwood."

"I'll consider it," Jack says as the music ends and he surrenders her back into the Doctor's arms. Noticing Jackie, Jack adds, "Maybe I'll go chat up your mom. Pregnant women are especially beautiful."

As he leaves, the Doctor asks, "He managed to save his brother, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to say thanks."

"Well, evidently, the Queen is expected to arrive shortly along with the President. Your mum wants us at the head table when they arrive, so we should probably start to make our way in that direction."

As they get to the table, the guests start clapping. Jackie holds up her hands, saying, "I want to thank everyone for coming. It isn't often that we get to celebrate something as happy as a wedding. Besides, now they can start giving me grandchildren," she teases, getting a chuckle from the crowd. "And I want a lot of grandchildren, you two, that way I'll be able to give your father a break. But first, Pete and I want to congratulate our daughter, Rose, and her new husband, my son, the Doctor. And yes, I know, I know, he's old enough to… Oh, never mind. Let's just toast to their happiness." They raise their glasses to toast the couple.

Once the toast is over, they notice a herald for the Queen at the edge of the tent that has been set up for the reception.

Jackie says, "It looks like we have an additional guest."

The herald announces the Queen as she steps forward. As everyone bows (well the humans anyway), Romana steps forward to introduce herself. "Your Majesty, I'm Lady Romana, Lady President of the High Council of Timelords. You honor us with your presence."

"I've heard of you," replies the Queen. "Didn't you use to travel with the Doctor?"

"That was a long time ago."

"We have a seat set aside for you at the head table, if you'd care to join us?"

"Yes, I think I will for a bit." The Queen and Romana join the others at the head table. "I didn't think I'd live to see the day that the Doctor married like the rest of us."

"His other self still hasn't, but we've hopes," Romana says, loudly enough for their Doctor to hear. When he scowls, she knows that she has made her point.

Once seated, the Queen picks up a glass of champagne and says, "Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, we owe you our gratitude for the services you have rendered to our crown, many times over. It is only fitting that we attend your nuptial celebration. Needless to say, the banishment that my predecessor placed upon you is officially lifted, not that you paid any attention to it anyway." A quiet murmuring of gentle laughter is heard.

"But on to more pleasant matters. I want to wish you all the best in your life together. You deserve joy and happiness, especially after all of the events that have taken place recently – and yes, Rose, we do know exactly what happened – but I won't go into that except to state the hope that you will soon have pleasant dreams to supplant the nightmares. We also thank you both for your services this past week, when we know that you were busy with wedding preparations. I understand you were injured?"

"We're better now," the Doctor replies. Rose shows her hand to the Queen.

"Excellent! I'm glad your festivities weren't curtailed too much.

"Well, that's pretty much what I wanted to say, but I think President Jones has something to say as well."

Harriet Jones picks up the conversation here, saying, "I just wanted to add my wishes for your health and happiness to what the Queen just said. You are a treasure to this country and this world.

"Now, I think we've interrupted your reception enough and want to turn things back over to your mother, who has put so much work into this celebration that she deserves applause as well." As Harriet starts to clap her hands, others start to clap as well.

Jackie takes her place once more, saying, "Well, as we were just getting to the cutting of the cake, why don't we do that?" She ushers Rose and the Doctor over to the table with the cake and hands them a knife to make the first cut into the wedding cake. They place their hands, his atop hers, on the knife and cut the first piece from it, proceeding to give each other a bite of the cake. They look into each other's eyes as they share the slice of cake. Losing themselves in the moment, the Doctor bends his head to kiss Rose. Gradually they become aware of the outside world again as they come out of the kiss. People are clapping.

There is more dancing and talking as the reception continues. As things finally wind down, Romana says goodbye to them, kissing them both and wishing them a good life together. Everyone else from that party also says goodbye as they prepare to leave in the Tardis, admonishing them to come visit once their Tardis is grown and to stay in touch otherwise.

Mai Li runs over just as Romana and the others start entering their Tardis, asking, "May I come?"

"Not yet, Mai," Rose replies. "There are still some things you need to learn here. You'll get to attend the Academy in a few years, I promise. Then you'll enter an apprenticeship under a Visionary. Please don't blame me for not wanting to let go of you quite yet.

"Besides, you'll want to be there when Susan's born…"

"No, Rose! I'm not naming her Susan! We can't replace…"

Rose ignores the heat in his comment, knowing that he'll come around in time. "I don't want to replace her, I want to honor her. ...To honor her memory."

"I... No, Rose. I can't..."

"Will you at least consider what I'm asking?" She turns back to Mai Li. "I know you want some adventure in your life, Mai, but there's still a lot you've got to learn about being time sensitive."

"But I'd be with the Timelords!"

"Mai, I'm sure they'll save you a place at the Academy. I've already spoken to Romana about it. There are still a lot of things you need to learn here, as a human, that they can't teach you."

"But..." Mai Li protests with a rebellious look in her eye.

"Mai, I know what you're thinking, and I'm saying no, don't even think about trying it. Stowing away is not the answer, even if it has worked before." Mai Li starts slightly at Rose's comment. "I see you were thinking about it. Look, what if I ask them to set up some classes for you that you can take over the hyperlink? That way, you'll still be able to interact with others your own age that you don't have to worry about knowing about aliens and such."

Mai Li brightens at the prospect.

"Romana, could I impose upon you to ask about it?"

Smiling, Romana replies, "I see no reason that she couldn't take classes like that until you let her come to Gallifrey. I'll also make sure that a holographic link is set up for her to use."

Looking to their own Doctor, Romana asks, "Doctor, could I prevail on you to set it up?"

"If it'll keep her from stowing away..."

Mai Li throws her arms around Romana and then the other Doctor saying, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! May I help to set it up?"

"I don't see why not. Look, I'll call as soon as we get everything together for it just so that you can help."

"Great!" Mai Li replies and then she plants a kiss on the other Doctor's cheek before she runs off to tell Toshiko and Gwen the news.

"I think you just made her very happy. Thank you. The thing is, she's _not_ ready yet to go to Gallifrey. Rose wasn't the only one seriously affected by that beast."

"Why do you say that?" Galen asks.

"Because she remembers dying," replies the Doctor. "She doesn't have the nightmares that Rose has, but she's still recovering from that and she needs family around her to recover fully. She's seen too much death for one so young, but she's bouncing back. That's why we want her on Earth right now. Jackie's been great with her, and the bond that she and Rose share is so special..."

He notices Pete trying to get their attention for a moment and continues, "Rose, why don't you see what your dad needs? I need to say more to Galen before he leaves." As she turns to go, he adds, "I'll be right with you in a couple of minutes."

Watching her go over to her father, he says, "She stayed _with_ her while she died. She knew the dangers, but Mai Li needed it."

"No wonder she's been so haunted by the deaths," Galen comments. "Doctor, there's a reason we don't encourage linking with someone who's dying."

"I know, Galen. Especially visionaries, but she seems to have found her way to quiet the ghosts in the past couple of days, so I'm going to let her have a go at it. If nothing else, it's therapeutic for her."

"I'll do some research into the matter and get word back to you." He glances up and over toward Rose speaking with her father. "You should probably go to your wife." He smiles as he gently reminds the Doctor of his duties. "At least it's a pleasant duty."

"Yeah…" the Doctor replies as he looks toward Rose, smiling. "Yeah… it is." He turns and walks toward Rose as Galen enters the Tardis and closes the door behind himself.

The Doctor is just reaching Rose when the wheezing and whining of the Tardis can be heard as it leaves.

"Dad said we've got about an hour before we have to leave for the airport, so we should probably go get changed."

As they make their way into the house, hand in hand, and up the stairs, they find evidence of their team's penchant for playing with the room assignments.

"Leave it to our Torchwood group to arrange bed assignments to suit themselves," the Doctor says, smiling, as they read the note on the door. "Ianto's handwriting again, but this time…" he continues as he kisses Rose again, preparing to carry her across the threshold.

"Don't you dare pick me up! You still aren't healed all of the way yet and I want us both able to…" she says, suddenly shy and blushing as she finishes the comment, "enjoy the evening."

Chuckling as he changes his mind about carrying her in, he instead puts his arm around her waist, opening the door with his other hand. They find that their friends have moved the Doctor's things to Rose's room and put flowers and a bottle of champagne in the room. They have even turned down the bed.

"We don't have time for what I know we both want right now," he says.

"We could be quick," Rose replies, teasing him.

"There is nothing 'quick' about the way I want to 'dance' with you, so we'll just have to make due with a kiss for now and the promise of more to come." He closes the door behind them and draws Rose close, kissing her again, lingeringly. As she responds, he removes her veil and starts removing the pins from her hair. For her part, she starts to unbutton his jacket so that she can run her hands up his back. As the kiss finishes, she is clinging to him, her knees weak. He smiles at his effect on her, he thinks that it's about time he's had a chance to affect her like that, and twice already bodes well for the day. She has had nearly the same effect on him whenever she has worn the gown she got on Gallifrey and now her wedding dress.

Walking toward the bed, he lets her push his jacket off of his shoulders. As he finishes taking it off, she reaches up to touch his face in wonder, saying, "I love you." He kisses her palm, sending a pulse of longing shooting through her. She then unties his bowtie and pulls it off and starts to unbutton his shirt and pull the shirttails out so that she can hug him close, resting her head against his chest as he holds her and running her hands up his back inside the shirt. "There are no bandages," she says, smiling.

"The ointment that Galen put on me helped," he answers as he kisses her forehead, working his way down to nibble lightly on her ear as he unfastens her dress so that he can caress her back. She turns to him, obviously inviting another kiss as she starts to push his shirt off of his shoulders. "Rose," he says hoarsely, interrupting her, "let me unfasten the cuffs." She decides to kiss his chest since he is talking. He nearly gasps in longing as she works her way up his neck and to an ear lobe to nibble at it as she continues to take his shirt off.

As she continues to caress his now bare back as she holds him close, he says, "I wish we did have time right now…"

"…But we don't because we have to catch our flight. I know, my love. So we're going to have to wait until we can be alone, but we can…" She gives him a quick peck on the cheek as she reaches behind to unfasten her gown.

"I can help with that," he suggests. When she turns to give him readier access to her gown, he decides that he will return her favor and begins to nibble at her ear as he unfastens her gown. As he pushes the gown off of her shoulders, he starts to work his way down to kiss her shoulder, ending at the nape of her neck as he wraps his arms around her to hold her close.

She turns back to him, turning her face up to his as she invites another kiss.

They are still standing like this, sharing a kiss, when there is a knock on the door. "Are you two ready, yet?" Jackie asks from the other side. "If you aren't, I'd suggest you get moving or you'll miss your flight."

"We'll be right out, Mum," Rose calls in reply. "Just a few more minutes." She turns to her new husband after a quick glance at the clock on the night stand. "She's right, you know. I didn't realize we'd been up here this long."

"I did tell you that there was nothing 'quick' in our 'dance'." He smiles as he gives her another kiss, this time teasing, but not lingering at all. "However, I think we're going to have to get changed before they come in to help us."

They put aside their pleasant interlude and proceed to finish getting dressed for their trip.

* * *

><p>The purser shows them to their cabin on the zeppelin for their journey. It's very small, but plenty big enough for them to enjoy their trip. They could have travelled more quickly, but this will afford them more privacy, and they would definitely enjoy some privacy. As they put away their things, they can't help but touch each other.<p>

The Doctor takes off his overcoat, tossing it on the bed. Rose picks it up, putting it on a hanger to put away, asking, "Wouldn't it be better to keep the bed clear?"

Reaching around her to help, he replies by kissing her neck and then saying, "Yes, it would be, especially since..." He finishes his comment by turning her to face him and giving her a kiss that leaves no question in their minds as to exactly where they wish this interlude to end.

As they start to progress further into the cabin, she unbuttons his jacket and loosens his tie while he kisses her again. She then reaches around him to run her hands up his back as they continue to kiss each other, teasing more and more as they continue and becoming more and more involved with each other. After a few more minutes, they tumble onto the bed, having become unbalanced by their investigations. Rose giggles slightly, a bit giddy in her happiness, and holds the Doctor even more tightly when the door to their cabin suddenly opens.

They both stiffen in surprise.

The purser is pushed aside by a woman entering the cabin as he says, "I'm sorry, Dr. Smith, but it seems she's been assigned to this cabin as well."

"And just _who_ is _she_?" the Doctor asks.

"Mattie Cottonton, columnist for the London Times," the woman replies. "They said that this is the only cabin that they might possibly have room for me, so here I am. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you?"

"This is a two person cabin with two people in it, how could there _possibly_ be room for an additional person?" the Doctor asks. He looks toward the purser. "Mr. Evans?"

"I don't know, sir. I'm just doing as I was told."

"Do you know where the captain is, Mr. Evans?"

"He's on the bridge, getting us started on the trip, sir."

"Fine. I'm going to go and have a little talk with him. Diplomatic passports should guarantee a certain amount of privacy, should they not?" The Doctor is seething at the change in circumstances, but is trying very hard to not take it out on someone who is just following orders.

"Y-yes, sir."

"I'll be back in just a bit, Rose," the Doctor says as he heads out the door buttoning his jacket and straightening his tie.

Mr. Evans leaves with the Doctor, hoping that things can be straightened out.

"Rose..." Mattie Cottonton says. "Surely not the Rose Tyler who was supposed to be getting married today."

"Why?" Rose asks, suspicious.

"Because that would mean that you are leaving for your honeymoon."

"And if we are? Just what concern is it of yours?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I was supposed to try to get an interview, but at your convenience. My editor made the arrangements for my flight at the last minute. I had no idea he had so much pull with the airline."

Rose doesn't reply, instead going to the closet where they put their things and searching through the Doctor's coat pocket for his sonic screwdriver. As she closes the door of the closet, she uses the screwdriver to lock it, knowing that a normal key will not work to open it now and then pushes the screwdriver up her sleeve a moment. As she turns back to the reporter, she says, "Now, just why are you here? You certainly didn't need to join us in our cabin just for an interview." She crosses her arms in front of herself and waits for an answer.

"What was that whistling sound?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with. Now, why are you here?"

"As I said, I'm supposed to get an interview."

"So ask your questions. I may or may not answer them. It depends on whether or not I feel they're appropriate."

"Okay. Just let me get my recorder out." She does so and then starts, "So, what's it like to marry an alien? I mean, I know he's not really _'Dr. Smith'_, but is really an alien called the Doctor, so what's it like?"

Rose stares at her in disbelief. "Just what are you saying?"

"Well, I know he looks like us, but I've heard that he's _different_. It seems that a number of his people were at your wedding too, wearing robes and high, stylized collars. So, surely you've seen enough to know..."

When Rose doesn't answer, but seems to ignore it, she tries a different question. "I did some checking on you, too. It seems that you didn't exist a few years ago, so where are you from? I mean, you speak English fluently, so I'm assuming that wherever you're from, they speak English there as well. So, I guess I'm asking if you're an alien too, and if so, why aren't you both in some government lab being studied…"

Rose walks out of the cabin, seething.

When she sees the Doctor coming out of the bridge a few minutes later, she asks, "Well?"

"He doesn't know why she was assigned to our cabin as there's some sort of override code used with her name in the passenger manifest. We wouldn't have known that much except that I was able to decode the compartment assignments. I've put a call in to Torchwood. They should be able to tell us more soon.

"Now, Rose, I was expecting to find you in our cabin… Why do you look upset?"

She rolls her eyes. "She said that she's a newspaper columnist and asked for an interview. I told her it depended on the questions… Doctor, she's xenophobic! She asked why we weren't being dissected – well, studied at least.

"What else does she know? With all you've done to help here, why… Why would she feel…?"

Knowing that the incident bothered her, he pulls her into a hug. "Some people have trouble accepting anything that's different, that's all. And, believe it or not, a good number are very parochial in their views." As he finishes the hug, he adds, "Besides, the captain has invited us to his table for dinner. I accepted since I doubt we'll get any real privacy thanks to the mix-up. And I am sorry. I know it's not what we had in mind for our wedding night."

"No, it's not; but at least you're not running anymore."

"No, I'm not running any more, but this situation is not helping at all." He kisses her on the forehead.

The Doctor answers his phone when it rings. "Pete?"

"Doctor! I just got back home and found out that I'd just missed someone named Cottonton who stopped by. She gave Jackie her card and asked very cordially for an interview of you two when you get back. I'm checking, well Toshiko is checking, the credentials - especially with what you've just told me in mind."

"And?" the Doctor asks, suspecting what they will learn.

After a couple of minutes Pete replies, "The one who just stopped by here is the real Mattie Cottonton. We'll start checking on this end to see what we can learn. Do you think you can get a picture of your reporter?"

"I'll see what we can do. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Well?" Rose asks as he hangs up his phone. Noticing the look on his face, she adds, "Our 'Mattie Cottonton' isn't the real one, is she?"

"No," he replies gently. "Something's going on, but I don't want to tip our hand either.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. It would be nice to have a bit of quiet every now and then, but it seems we can't ever be lucky enough for that. We should have done the American airliner. At least we'd have less time that we'd have to deal with the likes of Ms. 'Cottonton'."

"Hindsight's always 20/20, love."

He smiles in reply. "Well, it seems your sense of humor's returning."

"You seem to be able to raise my spirits without even trying."

"Yeah?" He smiles as he tilts her face up to his with a finger so that he can kiss her very inviting lips.

A few minutes later, the captain comes out of the bridge and watches silently, a grin growing on his face as he watches them finally come up for air. As they finally notice him, he says, "I'm sorry your plans for tonight have been ruined. Diplomatic protocols should have guaranteed your privacy. I've already filed a complaint with our home office.

"Oh, Doctor, there's a second individual with that override code as well. He's registered as a photographer. Perhaps your resources could help to shed light on how they were able to gain access to you."

"We're working on that now," the Doctor replies. "Right now we're going on the assumption that they are who they say they are. Perhaps their motives will become clear with a bit of time."

The captain nods. Turning to Rose, he says, "I truly am sorry for the interference with your wedding night, Mrs. Smith. I've extended my invitation to the Doctor for the both of you to join me for dinner, but I want to extend that invitation personally to you as well. In fact, that's where I'm headed now, if you'd care to join me?" He extends his arm for her to take if she chooses.

"We'll accept, but I think I should take my husband's arm, don't you?"

He laughs in response. "Of course, and very understandable." He leads the way, continuing, "I remember when my wife and I first got married. We couldn't seem to leave each other alone." He goes on to regale them with the tale of when he was a newlywed, recalling an especially humorous incident.

They reach the dining room and sit down. As the steward brings their meal, Mattie Cottonton walks over to them, saying with syrupy sweetness in her voice, "Perhaps we could resume our interview, Miss Tyler? You didn't answer any of my previous questions… And after you said you would."

"I said that I would answer your questions if I felt they were appropriate. I would hardly consider questions about being aliens 'appropriate'."

"Then what would you consider 'appropriate'? Questions about your trip to Tibet where you picked up a local? Or how about this past week and that space ship over London?"

Rose's eyes flash in anger and the Doctor squeezes her leg lightly to indicate that she should calm down.

"I know," continues Mattie Cottonton. "How about the events that took place less than two months ago in Cardiff? How did it feel to hold your 'daughter' in your arms as she died?"

Rose goes utterly still at the memory evoked, a touch of pain in her eyes.

"What was it like to fight that… monster… in Cardiff? What did you do that killed so many?"

Rose reacts as if slapped. She looks around the dinner table and sees horror, fear, and disgust on several of the faces around her. She can't bring herself to look at the Doctor, afraid of what she'll see as she begins to cry. "I… I tried…" She gets up and nearly runs out of the dining room.

Mattie Cottonton comments as she watches Rose leave, "Well, what can you expect from a sub-human animal? All I did was rub her nose in her 'mistakes'. It's just too bad I can't make her pay for them."

The Doctor flabbergasted by the exchange, growing angrier with each additional word she says. "She is very much more _human_ than you apparently are, Ms. Cottonton, though I know that's not your real name! Rose nearly died from the injuries she sustained due to _human_ error, but somehow, to your warped _sensibilities_, that makes her _less_ human? Why don't you go back to your masters and explain to them your failure to obtain the information they so obviously crave? I can assure you, that you won't get it! Good evening!"

Turning to the captain, he adds, "If you'll pardon me, I must see to her."

As the Doctor leaves, the captain replies, "Of course, Doctor. I quite understand."

He turns to Mattie Cottonton, saying, "Now, as to you. I'm confining you to your cabin for the remainder of the journey. I doubt that they'll return to it except to get their things considering that you somehow managed to usurp their diplomatic privileges."

He signals to one of his officers, saying, "She's to be confined to her cabin. I have had quite enough disruption on this trip. I'll turn her over to the authorities when we reach New York." He looks toward her photographer and adds, "I would suggest that you not bother them any more either or I will confine you with her."

"Yes, sir," the photographer replies.

"Steward!"

"Yes, captain?"

"Please see that a tray is provided to the Doctor and his wife, and find out if they need anything else."

"I'll just see where she went first, sir. She looked really upset."

"Wouldn't you be if it were your wedding night?"

"Aye, that I would," the steward replies as he heads out.

The captain shakes his head as he starts to eat mechanically while considering the additional tasks he has to do that just came up.

* * *

><p>The steward finds Rose in the observation lounge staring out of the window. He walks over to her and asks, "Is there anything I can get you?"<p>

Rose turns to face him. Her face is streaked with tears as she looks at him for a moment, looking like she is arguing with herself about something. She finally frowns and says, "I have a message for you from Mandy."

"Mandy? I didn't know that you knew her. She died in Cardi-"

"I know," Rose replies sadly. "But she wants to say something to you now. Can you trust me enough to let me pass on the message?" Sensing his uncertainty, she adds, "Just take my hand for a moment." She reaches toward him, stopping halfway.

"It won't hurt?" he asks as he takes her offered hand.

"No," she replies as she drops her shields to allow Mandy's message across the brief link.

As she releases his hand, his face lights up in wonder. With a timid smile, he says, "She loved me! She loved me, but was afraid Carol would get upset if she told me."

"I'm just sorry she wasn't able to tell you personally," Rose replies. "She does, however, want you to get on with your life."

"I know," he replies in return. "I can also see why that woman's questions upset you so much. You tried to save them all, didn't you?"

"They weren't supposed to die. If the rift-"

"If the rift hadn't been opened, it wouldn't have happened," the Doctor says as he enters the lounge with their things. He looks at the steward. "I'm assuming she showed you something?"

"Mandy had a message for her to give me."

"It was the one thing she wanted, love. She wanted him to know that she regretted not telling him that she loved him."

"So you accommodated her wish." Rose nods. "So, did it help?"

"I think so. There's still so many though."

Setting down their things, he goes to her to give her a hug. "I know..."

"Sir," the steward says as he starts to leave, "the captain wanted me to bring your dinner to you and to see to your needs. I'll be back shortly."

The Doctor nods and returns his attention to Rose.

Rose buries her head against the Doctor's chest giving vent to the tears she has been holding back while the steward was there. He kisses her head, trying to comfort her. "Rose?" he says gently after a few minutes, stepping away a bit so he can lift her face to look into her eyes.

She turns her head away, saying, "How can you bear to be near...?"

"Rose... You did everything you could. It's not your fault those people died!"

"Isn't it?" She steps away from him, going over to stare out of the window. "I should have tried to make them understand. I should have..."

"What, Rose? What should you have done? Shown them telepathically? Against their will? They were used, Rose! They were used by Bilis and the beast to open the rift so that the beast could escape! Good God, Rose! You can't blame yourself for what happened! You did everything you could!"

"They do..." she replies, very softly. "They do... "

Understanding that she is referring to the dead, as she has in the past, he replies, "Rose, you can't bring them back. I know, you wish that they hadn't died, so do I; but they're dead…"

"I can still hear them – I can still _see_ them…"

"You told me that they want their stories told… I've brought your computer. Pass on their last messages."

"Maybe then…"

"It's helped so far, hasn't it?"

Resignation enters her voice. "Yes… but there's still so many."

"I'll help you. I've just got to send some information to your dad first. He needs pictures of 'Ms. Cottonton' so he can find out who she is. I'm also sending along the information on her photographer."

* * *

><p>The captain stops by the observation lounge the next day asking the Doctor, "How was your night?"<p>

"I've had better," the Doctor replies, hitting the enter key on the computer he is working at and then looking up.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. Doctor, I am truly sorry that your wedding night was disrupted by Ms. Cottonton -"

"She's not Ms. Cottonton! I don't know who the woman is, but Miss Mattie Cottonton is still in London. She stopped by the Tyler estate to ask for an interview right after we left London. She left her card and actually showed picture ID when requested. Pete Tyler had it checked out, she's the real individual. We have yet to ascertain who the individual onboard is."

"Then perhaps it's good that UN security is getting involved." The Doctor looks at him quizzically. "We got a message that you'll be met once we get to New York. Evidently, they got a request from the President. We should be arriving within the hour.

"If I may ask a question without intruding?"

"Go ahead," the Doctor replies, smiling in encouragement. "You've had to deal with all of this mess. That gives you the need to understand what's happening."

"Well, you're travelling with diplomatic passports. High government officials attended your wedding, which gossip columnists are interested in as well. Someone tries to interfere with your lives and the UN gets involved. You also seem to know much more about any strange events than anyone else does…"

"And you want to know who we are," the Doctor adds as he completes his question for him as he runs his hand through his hair, thinking about how much the captain really needs to know.

"We're this planet's resident experts on things alien to this world. The ship in the sky over London, we were involved in clearing up that situation. The mess in Cardiff, where Rose nearly…" The Doctor's voice becomes gruff for a moment as he remembers those events.

He clears his throat before he adds, "And, yes, we're aliens to this world."

"So you do what you can to help the Earth?"

"Yeah. We don't always succeed, but we try. Humanity deserves the chance to grow."

"Like children?"

With a wry smile, the Doctor replies, "You could say that. Your species is very young compared to others, yet you've accomplished as much in that short time as others have in millions of years."

"And your species, Doctor?"

"Billions of years…"

The captain's eyebrows rise with that admission. "_Billions of years_?" The Doctor nods. "No wonder you see us as children."

"You have the potential of standing among the great races of the universe; I just want to see you have that chance without outside interference."

"So you work behind the scenes to give us that chance." The Doctor nods in affirmation. "And her?" The captain indicates Rose.

"She's taught me that I can't do it alone... And she's my moral compass." He smiles. "She tells me when I'm being pig-headed and she's made me better. I can't imagine her not being in my life anymore."

The captain smiles. "Look, I know she only got to sleep a little while ago, but we're going to have to wake her soon. I'll have coffee and something for her to eat sent in." He looks over at Rose for a moment and notices a tear. "Is she crying? In her sleep?"

"She's done a lot of that since Cardiff." The Doctor gets up and goes over to Rose, taking her into his arms to hold her. As he looks up toward the captain, he says, "It's all I can do really. She's still having nightmares, and what that idiot woman said yesterday didn't help. She's spent the time since then writing epithets on the individuals who died. From what I've seen, it looks like she's pretty much finished them, but she's still having some nightmares. They seem to be easing finally, though."

"Didn't those people die from some sort of gas release? That's what the reports said. Or is there some truth to what Ms. Cottonton said?"

"That's what the public was told. Over two thousand died because the beast sealed in the rift was released - a beast that devoured life. If Rose hadn't acted, if she hadn't over-fed Abaddon with more energy than even he could deal with, even more would have died. It nearly killed her as it is."

"So there was some truth to what she said."

"No, there wasn't. Rose did not open the rift. She did everything in her power to keep it closed. I tried to help her. It wasn't enough.

"That... thing... worked through an agent until it got free. He killed and lied... told people that everything would go back to normal if only they would open the rift. Rose knew that it lied. Even when he killed Mai Li... She was willing to live with that death if it meant that the others would be safe. She wasn't given that chance. She was still in shock from the death. I'd forced her into unconsciousness so that she could recover. They clubbed me and opened the rift. She had to clean up the mess." A bleak look comes over the Doctor's face. "She expected to die...

"She's been haunted by the dead ever since. She's told me that they don't understand why they had to die." Turning back to Rose, as she is now stirring, he holds her close as she cries, gently rocking her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply..."

"I know, but she needs time to heal... and she needs some joy in her life. I was hoping that our wedding night... but we'll never know, will we? 'Ms. Cottonton' saw to that."

"Look, I'll go. You've already said more than you should have. Don't worry, I won't say anything. I doubt anyone would believe me anyway." The captain heads for the door to go to the bridge, stopping as he realizes something. "She's alien too, isn't she?"

"She was born as human as you are, captain, and raised by her mother on a different Earth in another universe. Does that make her any less human?"

Thoughtfully, the captain responds, "No, not any less human, but I think her actions may actually make her even more human. I'm not sure I'd be willing to sacrifice myself to save total strangers, like she evidently did. Something like that would change you. No wonder those comments hurt her so much.

"I really am sorry that your journey was disrupted. Goodbye, Doctor, and tell her thank you. At least some of us can appreciate her actions." The captain turns again to head out of the room.

The Doctor nods.

Realizing something, the captain turns again at the door, asking, "Did you have anything to do with getting rid of the Cybermen?"

Smiling, the Doctor replies, "Yes we did, along with a friend named Mickey Smith and a few others. I'm sorry if you lost someone."

"I was just wondering, that's all. I had heard that some of the people had gone back home after."

"Back home to our own universe... at least until the walls between the realities were opened again."

The captain looks at his watch. As he turns again to leave, he adds, "Well, good luck. The steward should be in shortly."

* * *

><p>They are nearing their hotel when Rose says as she points, "Is that a cathedral over there?"<p>

"Yes," replies the driver. "The St. Louis Cathedral, at Jackson Square. Your hotel's only a few blocks from it. It's open to tourists."

"I want to go there, love. I think I need to."

"Let's drop things off first, Rose."

Rose settles back for a moment. "I still don't think you should have let me sleep so long."

"We're back on that, are we?" the Doctor replies, not entirely happy with her complaint. The limousine driver glances in his mirror at the rudeness he hears in the Doctor's voice. "Rose, you needed the sleep! You barely slept at all on the airship, what with looking into time the way you did. You were exhausted! At least you slept on the plane."

"I needed..."

"I know. Just as I know you need to go to the cathedral before we do anything else after we check in. Well, anything other than a quick shower," he adds with a grin. "Let's face it, we could both use one."

* * *

><p>Rose walks forward as they enter the cathedral, stopping at the altar. Kneeling on the step, she looks up, seeing the stained glass behind it.<p>

"I don't know if there's anyone to listen, but some of those who died seem to think there is," Rose says quietly. She continues speaking quietly, saying those things that she feels it necessary to say on behalf of those who died in Cardiff.

A priest walks in and starts to head for Rose. The Doctor intercepts him, saying, "She's not harming anything."

"She shouldn't be up at the altar."

Tilting his head a moment as if he is listening to something, the Doctor says, "This is helping to quiet the ghosts."

"Ghosts?" the priest asks, clearly confused. "What ghosts?

"Those who died in Cardiff. She's been haunted by them ever since that day."

"Look, I've got to get things ready for the evening mass and she really shouldn't be in that area."

"Go ahead and do what you need to do, it won't disturb her."

"It won't disturb her! Good God! The altar's been sanctified..."

"Father Boudreaux," an elderly man says quietly as he walks in at the sound of the raised voice. "May I ask what has you so excited?"

Remembering his manners, he calms visibly before addressing his archbishop. "Bishop Hannon, I'm sorry. It's just that the young woman is at the altar. We won't have time..."

"Is she touching the altar, Father?"

"No, but..."

"Then perhaps you should see what is troubling her so much that she feels the need to be that close to the altar. Perhaps she needs to be in the sacristy instead. After all, there is a prie-dieu in there that she could pray at in privacy and you would be able to perform your duties without getting excited."

Chagrinned at the gentle rebuke, Father Boudreaux replies, "Yes, sir. I was a bit over-zealous." He turns to the Doctor. "If you will forgive me?"

"No problem." The Doctor smiles. "Shall we go see if she's willing to move? I didn't realize that there was to be a religious service soon." He heads up to Rose, followed by Boudreaux and Hannon. When he reaches her, he places a hand gently on her shoulder. "Rose?" he asks gently.

She looks up, tears in her eyes again. She looks at the two priests and asks, "Why would a loving god put a beast like Abaddon in a pit at the heart of the rift?" As she looks for an answer from them, she adds, "It's not my question. It's something that several of the more pious ghosts want to know before they'll move on."

"Ghosts?" Archbishop Hannon asks.

"It's a long story, but yes, ghosts."

"I'd like to hear it, especially when you bring the name of a demon into the mix."

The Doctor nods. "Fine, but let's get Rose to come along too." He turns to Rose and places a light hand on her face a moment. She rises, taking his arm, and they follow the archbishop to his office.

The archbishop offers them seats and asks, "So, why is she evidently haunted by ghosts? I've see a few odd things since Mardi Gras started, as have half of the population of the city, but ghosts seem to be rather benevolent compared to some of what I've heard about. Luckily it's quieted down again. And why mention Abaddon?"

"Because Abaddon was released when the rift was opened," Rose replies. "I've tried to explain that the immortals imprisoned him in the rift before time even started, but they don't understand."

"Before...? But that doesn't even make sense."

"Bishop, I told you it's not my question, but the last few ghosts are the souls of very pious individuals and they are having a 'crisis of faith' if you will. I don't know how to explain to them. I've written their epithets, but they won't rest until the question is answered. I came here hoping to get some help, but if you can't help, then perhaps I should seek an answer elsewhere." Rose starts to get up.

"No, child, I'll try to explain to them. I just need some information first. Can it wait that long?"

"It's already been over a month, what's a bit longer?"

The archbishop nods. Rose gets up and goes over to the prie-dieu at the side of the room, kneeling on it as she waits.

"Now, first things first, who are you?"

"I'm Dr. John Smith and she's Rose Tyler. We were just married yesterday. It's going to take a bit to get used to thinking of her as Rose Smith." The Doctor grins sheepishly.

"I thought I recognized you. I have a parishioner who likes to follow the weddings of the rich and famous, royalty, and the like. She mentioned it because she said that a Rose Tyler was among the most eligible young ladies in Britain. She showed me a picture. Robes and headdresses and collars. It looked like some of the frippery worn during Mardi Gras except that everyone was dressed alike."

"That's because I'm a Timelord. My people were there too."

The archbishop nods as he takes in the information. "Meaning that you're alien to this world?" The Doctor nods. "So you would know if something was 'before time' - because you're a Timelord?"

"Within certain parameters. This beast bore a remarkable resemblance to another beast we had run across in our home universe. It claimed to have been from 'before time'. We managed to send it into a black hole. We weren't so lucky this time.

"This beast worked through an agent, creating a trap that caused Rose, me, and a work associate to be trapped in 1941 for a time. In order to get back we had to risk opening the rift. We nearly made it. A small infinitesimal crack was left that the beast and his minion were able to work with. Actual people bled across the rift along the crack and many saw their loved ones come back to beg them to open the rift.

"When that didn't work, living loved ones were actually killed, but these were targeted for maximum impact.

"Rose held Mai Li – she's adopted her – as she died in her arms. It was a miscalculation on the part of the agent, so he came back and killed again. That time it worked. The group we work with ended up knocking me out and stealing our DNA, opening the rift, and releasing the beast.

"Rose fought that thing. She managed to destroy it, but it nearly killed her. She's been haunted by the souls of the dead ever since.

"She's written epithets for the over two thousand dead. It looks like she's finished them, but I'm helping her to sort them and polish them up. It's helped her. I've watched her regain her balance, but she still has nightmares at times."

"I think the nightmares are understandable when you've witnessed death, especially violent death," Hannon replies. "How is she doing now that she seems to have finished the epithets?"

"She slept more peacefully than she has for a while. Still not totally untroubled, but at least she was able to get some good rest on the plane here." He smiles. "She was chipper enough to complain about me letting her sleep."

"I take it you want to help her to be free of all of the ghosts?"

"Yeah. She deserves peace, at least for a bit."

"Let me talk to her. I'm going to recommend that you stay for mass as well. It may be more healing than you realize."

"If she wants to. I do know something of human customs."

The archbishop goes over to Rose, kneeling on the prie-dieu beside her and starts to say a quick prayer.

Rose responds by taking his hand and joining in the prayer.

When they rise a few minutes later, the archbishop hands her off to the Doctor, saying, "Doctor, I think I managed to convey to those souls that are still here that although their lives were cut short, that they won't be forgotten and that God loves them. We also finally convinced them, I think, that they were not to blame for what happened." He shakes his head a bit. "I don't know how, but I realize now that you meant what you said very literally. I could sense that there were other souls near her. It's a little overwhelming to realize the truth that we learn in the bible that our souls do continue to live after our bodies die." He glances at his clock. "I'm going to have to ask you to return to the church now. I've got to get ready."

"Thank you, bishop," Rose replies. "The ghosts are already quieter."

"Go in peace, child."

Rose and the Doctor are at the door when Archbishop Hannon says, "Rose, you need to partake of Communion."

"But I'm not..."

"Catholic? I know, child, but a number of your ghosts were. You will serve proxy for them. They'll understand that they will be welcomed in heaven."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>The Doctor can sense the peace that is finally settling on Rose as the mass continues and they both respond as necessary. When it is time for Communion, though, Rose hangs back as she does not want to intrude on what is a sacred moment for the parishioners attending the mass. Noticing this, the Doctor says quietly, "Rose, go, join the others. I think I understand what Archbishop Hannon was talking about. Just do what they're doing. You need this."<p>

"I..." she replies just as quietly, still uncertain as she finally rises to take her place among the others partaking of Communion.

The priest places the unleavened bread on her tongue, saying quietly, "The body of Christ."

"Amen." she responds. As she lifts her hand to cross herself like she has seen others do, she faints.

The Doctor immediately rises to go to her side and the Archbishop signs for one of the priests to help her.

As the Doctor reaches her, he picks her up, cradling her against himself. The priest says quietly, "Follow me." They head out of the church and back to the archbishop's office.

Indicating the couch in the room, the priest says, "You can place her there. I need to return, but Bishop Hannon will want me to make sure she's alright."

The Doctor places her on the couch and then places a hand on her brow.

After a couple of minutes, Rose starts to come to. It takes her a few moments to focus on her surroundings and say, "Doctor? How...?"

"You fainted."

"You can stay here for now," the priest says. "I'll return to the mass if you don't mind."

"Thank you," replies the Doctor. "I'll see to her."

As the priest leaves, the Doctor says, "Now, how do you feel?"

"I... feel..." She searches her mind for the ghosts that have haunted her day and night for so long. "I feel like I'm finally myself again." She starts to rise and the Doctor places a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in a prone position while he scans her with his sonic screwdriver. She pushes his hand away and continues to rise to a sitting position.

"You still look dizzy, Rose. It looks like your head impacted the rail when you fainted. You're just going to have to take it easy for a bit - well, at least until you can see straight again. It won't be long." He holds up a hand with two fingers showing. "How many fingers?"

She frowns as she struggles to focus on his hand. "Three?"

"Not quite. Now take it easy for a few minutes. Close your eyes for a bit." She gives up for the time being and closes her eyes.

She opens them again when Archbishop Hannon walks into his office taking off his surplice and stole from mass. "How is she?" he asks.

"Better," she replies. Her stomach growls loudly enough for others to hear. She giggles self-consciously and the Doctor barely holds in a chuckle.

"Well," says the archbishop with a smile, "that may be one reason she fainted during Communion. Come with me and we can we can eat in the rectory. Father Thibodeaux's made gumbo and he'll be happy to get someone else's opinion of its quality."

"That's not necessary," says Rose. We're going to get something to eat after we leave here."

"Nonsense! There's plenty. Father Thibodeaux always makes more than enough. He likes to distribute the extra to those less fortunate. Besides, gumbo's one of those dishes that is better when made in a large batch."

* * *

><p>When they make it back to their suite later and snacks have arrived, the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to lock the door and ensure their privacy. He goes to Rose and gives her a lingering kiss that leaves her breathless and wanting more. "Now, my love," he says, "I'm not running from you any longer." She smiles as he leans in for another kiss.<p>

After their second kiss, she says as they start to head for the bed, "I'm glad that you aren't running from me anymore." She reaches up to unbutton his jacket and loosen his tie.

As their romantic interlude continues the shields protecting their minds slowly disappear, joining their minds as they join their bodies. They learn of each other's past, sharing all of the joys as well as the heartbreaks.

She learns just how badly the Time War hurt him when he lost his family and his home world and how he started to heal when he met her. He had been determined not to fall in love, afraid of the pain he would feel if he lost it all again. But she had gotten in, created a place in his hearts just by being who she was. She learns that he was hurt as badly as she was when they were sealed away into different universes. She learns of the joy he felt when she managed to get a message to him and then when he first saw her when she returned, even though reality itself was at risk.

He learns that she didn't set out to fall in love with him, having enjoyed their adventures together, and living life to its fullest. She learned to be her own woman while with him, learning to take a stand and make a choice, doing what was needed. She had been willing to give her life for him to save him several times, willing to give up everything to be with him. She had realized what loving him meant long before she had met Sarah Jane. He learns that she could accept that he had known other women throughout his long life, what had bothered her was that he had never mentioned them.

As their thoughts continue to mingle, they relive their recent past as well, gradually working through the pain that they shared during their various misfortunes, leaving them with a profound sense of peace and acceptance of each other.

They find release for their love as their joining continues, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Ghosts, Voodoo

The next day Rose and the Doctor are walking through the French Market, hoping to find a couple of souvenirs for family and friends when a teenage boy bumps into them.

As the boy nonchalantly walks off, he looks at what he grabbed. One item looks like a fancy penlight with small knobs and buttons attached. Curious about it, he puts it in his jeans pocket for further investigation. As he opens the wallet, he sees a piece of paper and nothing else. Ready to toss it aside as it holds no cash; he glances at it again and notices a message.

_Return me to my owner or you'll be haunted by me for the rest of your life, Jamal._

He nearly drops the wallet in surprise. "How do you know my name!" he yells at the wallet.

_Return me to my owner and find out._

"I could just throw you in the trash! There ain't no MONEY in ya ANYWAY!" A couple of passersby look at the youth, wondering who he's yelling at.

_Ah! But then you wouldn't get a chance to learn about the screwdriver you took as well. You can't keep it, by the way._

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Us," says Rose from one side of him as the Doctor steps in on the other side. Jamal nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Shall we find someplace more private?" the Doctor asks. "Oh, and you can hand back my psychic paper and screwdriver."

Intrigued by the accent he's hearing, Jamal exclaims, "You're English!"

The Doctor's mouth quirks into a slight smile as he holds out his hand. "My screwdriver and my psychic paper. Now!" Jamal hands them to him. "Now we can talk," the Doctor continues more amiably as he puts them back in his pocket.

Bracketed by Rose and the Doctor, they head into the Café du Monde. Rose gets coffee and beignets for everyone, carrying them over to the table they've selected.

Once they are settled, the Doctor says, "I think it's time for introductions. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." He indicates Rose. "And you are?"

"But you already know who I am!"

"Ah, but courtesy requires you to provide your name when introductions are offered."

"Jamal Laveau," he replies.

"Jamal Laveau... Laveau... I know I've heard that name before. Oh well. It'll come to me later. So, tell me what happened on Mardi Gras."

"You mean when Canal St. changed back into Bayou St. John and the Endymion parade had to stop because there was some sort of ceremony going on?"

"Yes. And anything else that was odd as well around that time... like ghosts or monsters."

"Will you answer a question first?"

"What is it?" Rose asks.

"_Who_ are you? I mean, I've never heard of psychic paper before, and that tube thing doesn't look like any screwdriver I've ever seen before."

"So we've piqued your curiosity," the Doctor replies with a smile. "There's hope for you yet! The screwdriver's sonic, by the way." Seeing confusion cross the youth's face, the Doctor continues, "You do understand that sound can be used and when it is the proper frequency..."

"Doctor..." Rose interrupts. "You can teach him about sonics later. We're here to check into the strange goings on that happened when Abaddon was released."

"You were sent here?" Jamal asks.

"Yes!" Rose replies. "To check some things out! So, you did see something strange at about that time. A loved one? Or something else?"

"My dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He died when I was just a kid. He said something about a rift when I saw him. He looked just like I remembered him. I told mom when I got home from school. She told me to talk to granddad, that he'd know what to do. He made me a gris-gris to carry. A week or two later he said I didn't need to carry it anymore."

"And when did you see your dad?" Rose asks.

"The Friday before Mardi Gras."

"Do you have a picture of your dad?"

"No, but Mom does."

"Rose, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to visit his mum. I'm getting such a feeling of déjà vu sitting here and talking."

"Y'all can't!"

"Why not?" the Doctor asks. "We'll just nip on over and ask to see a picture."

"Mom would kill me for what I tried to do and then granddad would be next in line!"

"Ah, then you knew you shouldn't have tried to pickpocket me. What was it? Some sort of initiation or dare?"

Jamal nods sullenly. "Mom's told me to stop hanging with the bros in the hood. She says I'm better than that. She wants me to go to college to be an engineer like my dad was. She says I won't make it into college unless I buckle down and do the work."

"She's right, you know," Rose adds. "So today's a school holiday?"

"All week is. It's spring break."

"And you were bored so you went to see your friends. They talked you into this." Jamal nods. "Did you realize that they went running off when we stepped up to either side of you?"

"They – what? Those no-good, son of a –" Jamal starts.

"Ahem," the Doctor says. "There's a lady present."

"Where?" Rose says, all too innocently.

The Doctor rolls his eyes and shakes his head lightly.

"I think he's talking about you," Jamal states self-consciously, embarrassed that he had started cursing. "Look, I'm sorry I tried to take your stuff. It was stupid."

"Yes it was," the Doctor says. "We won't tell your mum how we met." Jamal gets a relieved look on his face. "But you will."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Jamal cries, jumping out of his seat. "I told you my mom'll kill me!"

Others in the cafe look at him, curious about the outburst.

"Sit down," Rose says. "You're making a scene. Just think about it. How are you going to explain how you met us?"

"I..." he replies, thinking about it. "I see your point... but I gotta think about this."

"That's fine. Now sit down and finish your snack. And tell us more about what happened."

Jamal starts telling them about what he saw and answers questions when they ask him. When they finally finish, he feels fairly well wrung out.

As they get up to go, Rose suggests getting something to eat before they catch a taxi to Jamal's home.

As they get out of the taxi, Jamal says, "Look, let me go in and tell my mom, okay?"

Rose and the Doctor smile as they nod.

A few minutes later Rose says, "He's told her about how we met."

"It's not nice to peek, Rose. How did she take it?"

"She's calming his grandfather down now. Shall we go?" She takes his arm and walks toward the front door.

The Doctor is just getting ready to knock on the door when it opens. "Come on in," Jamal says. "Mom's telling Granddad that there's hope for me yet."

As they enter the shotgun house, they see that although small, it is well-kept. They continue through the living room, a couple of bedrooms, and finally stop in the kitchen, where a woman and an elderly gentleman are sitting at the kitchen table.

Jamal starts the introductions saying, "This is my mom, Ernestine Laveau, and my grandfather, William Laveau. Mom, Granddad, this is the Doctor and Rose." He looks at them and adds, "I'm sorry, I don't know your last names."

"That's okay," says the Doctor. "I'm Dr. John Smith and this is my wife, Rose." He grins slightly as he adds, "I'm still getting used to that, by the way."

Rose pulls out her passport, offering it to the Laveaus as she quickly elbows the Doctor to remind him of his manners. "You don't have to take our word for it. We can prove our identity." When the Doctor pulls his passport out, she offers it for review as well.

When Jamal's grandfather sees the documents he exclaims, "You could have caused an international incident! Of all the stupid…"

"We were meant to meet," Rose says quietly. "Time chose the method that was most convenient."

Jamal's grandfather instantly stops his heated tirade of his grandson to look curiously at Rose. "Why do you say that?" he asks.

The Doctor turns to Rose and notices a glint in her eyes that he has noticed before when she touches on the time vortex to read it. "Rose?"

Rose turns to Jamal's grandfather and says, "Mrs. Laveau, do you have a picture of Jamal's father?"

"I'll go get one."

When she comes back a couple of minutes later, she has the requested picture. When the Doctor looks at the picture, he comments quietly to Rose, "You drew his face on one of the cracks located here on the map you drew."

"You see now, don't you love?" She touches his face as she reminds him of what she drew.

"What does she mean, she 'drew' him?" Jamal's mother asks. "And how can you have known that he was Jamal's father?"

"I didn't know until I saw Jamal," Rose replies.

"There was an incident in Cardiff…" the Doctor offers.

"That gas leak?" Jamal's mother asks.

"No, a couple of weeks before that – Rose drew a prophecy. Every bit of it came true. The 'gas leak' was just the ending of it. We're here to make sure that the rift is actually closed again in all locations."

"So it wasn't just a gas leak." Jamal's grandfather says.

"No…" Rose replies.

"We'll have to speak about it another time," Jamal's grandfather says with a smile. "Ernestine needs to get to work and I'm assuming you have some other question you want to present or you wouldn't be here." He looks at his grandson and says, "Why don't you pour them some coffee and we'll get down to business – like why they chose not to press charges against you for trying to steal from them."

"Yes, sir," Jamal replies, chastised. Mrs. Laveau gets up to get ready for work.

"Now we can get down to business. What's the real reason you're not pressing charges?"

"Because we really don't want to involve the local authorities," the Doctor replies. "You see, we work with organizations that deal with the 'unusual' – under the auspices of the British crown."

"So, you aren't here in an official manner." The Doctor nods. "Then why are you here?"

"Because we're on our honeymoon and we like a mystery."

"Honeymoon?" Mr. Laveau asks. Realization dawns on him. "Yours was the wedding that was on all of the TV news stations. Fancy robes and collars, the president of Great Britain present, other dignitaries. I saw your picture in that gown, Mrs. Smith. You were lovely."

"Thanks."

"So that's why you don't want official recognition," he continues. "And then my… grandson… tries to pickpocket you." He gives his grandson a scathing look.

"I'll go do some homework…"

"Why don't you? That's what you were supposed to be doing when you snuck off to be with your 'friends'."

"I said I was sorry… Yes, Grandpa." He leaves to go and do homework.

"What does he need to do?"

"He's got math homework and he's supposed to write an essay." Mr. Laveau states. Raising his voice, he adds, "And it won't get done with you hovering at the door, Jamal!"

"Yes, sir," Jamal replies sullenly.

"Now, we can talk," Mr. Laveau continues. "Mrs. Smith, you mentioned that you were meant to meet my grandson; and Dr. Smith, you mentioned a prophecy."

"I can show you what I drew," Rose offers. At his skeptical look, Rose adds, "It won't hurt. Just give me your hand a moment." She gently touches his hand, offering the image of what she drew. When he pulls his hand back after a moment, she says, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed…"

With a gentle smile, Mr. Laveau replies, "No, child, you didn't do anything wrong. Thank you for trusting me with your secret. You have a tremendous gift, though it can seem like a curse at times." He pats her hand. He looks up at the Doctor and says, "Your secret is safe with me."

"What did you see?" he asks.

"Too much and not enough. She's a seer, and a very gifted one. But that's not all, is it? Her reference to time – she reads it. You seem to also, but not as she does."

"You practice…"

"Voodoo? Yes, it's in my family history. Marie Laveau was an ancestress of mine."

"So you're linked to this place."

"I can't dream of living anywhere else. Ernestine doesn't understand, of course. Jamal hasn't been interested up to now. I'm hoping that changes. I need to teach him since his father's dead." The Doctor nods. "So, what is it you want of Jamal?"

"We were thinking that since he knows the area, he might like to act as a guide to us. We'd be willing to pay him for his time and cover his expenses while he is helping us."

"I can't think of why you'd trust him considering he tried to steal from you."

"Because he can learn."

"Ah, so this will become a lesson in life. 'Bout time he got one!"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't see a problem as long as his mom okays it. She's going to want him to do his homework though."

"We might be able to help him there as well. What's the essay supposed to be on?"

"Current events – he's supposed to pick a side and argue it."

"Then helping us may actually help him. He'll get a bit of perspective. Can it be _any _recent event?"

"From what I understand."

"Then the unusual may appeal to him. Tell her that we'll make sure he does his homework as well. It'll sweeten the pot."

"I'll be sure to let her know."

"Do you have paper and pencil?" Rose asks. "I'll write down our contact information."

Mr. Laveau provides the requested writing materials. Rose writes down where they are staying and the word 'Tardis'.

When she hands the information to him, he asks, "I understand most of this, but what's 'Tardis'?"

"It's how we'll know the message is from him and no one else," she replies. "We'll make sure the front desk knows about it so they can let his call through if he calls or let him wait in the lobby for one of us to come down to get him." She cocks her head a moment. "He's still listening, you know."

"So I suspected, but at least he's quiet for now. Look, you've probably got things to do – together –" He smiles. "You've interrupted your honeymoon enough for one day. I don't care if you like to solve puzzles or not, you need time to find your own way together. You may have been meant to meet my grandson, but it could have been later rather than sooner."

"_Time_ chose when Mr. Laveau, not your grandson, so please don't be too harsh with him," Rose says. Turning to the Doctor, she says, "We should be going. We don't need to intrude on them any longer." She takes his hand and turns to leave.

"Do you need a ride back to your hotel?" Mr. Laveau asks.

"No," replies the Doctor. "It's actually not very far. We'll be fine, thanks."

"I'll see you to the door!" shouts Jamal, coming out of his room.

Rose and the Doctor start chuckling. "It seems you were right, Rose," the Doctor comments as he tries to regain control of his laughter.

"Jamal!" chides Mr. Laveau. "Apologize for eavesdropping."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eavesdropped… but did you mean it when you said you want me to guide you?"

"Yes, we meant it," replies the Doctor, smiling. "However, you will still work on your homework and you will not pester your mother about it. I wouldn't blame her for saying no if you don't follow her rules. Now, we really must be going."

"I still want to see you to the door."

"Okay then, come along," the Doctor replies.

* * *

><p>When the front desk calls their room the next morning, the Doctor is just finishing his shower and dressing. Rose goes to answer the phone, saying, "Yes, we know a Mr. Jamal Laveau. One of us will be right down. …Could you have breakfast for three sent up? …Something nutritious would be good. You know fruit, protein, whole grains… Tea with milk… Oh, and coffee. Thanks."<p>

The Doctor comes over to her, asking, "Jamal's here?"

"Evidently."

"I'll go down and collect him. Why don't you get a shower? I know you only got up because the phone rang."

"You're not my mother!"

"No, I'm your husband and your lover and you still haven't caught up on all of your sleep. While our 'dancing' may be pleasant and restful in its way, you still need to catch up on your _sleep_." He gives her a kiss. "I'll be right back… Did you order breakfast?"

"For three."

"Thoughtful."

"I've never known a teenage boy to turn down a meal. As far as that goes, I've never known you to pass up a chance to eat either."

"Ouch!" he replies. "Well, maybe you'd better hurry up with the shower then." He turns and heads off before she can get off another parting shot.

When the Doctor returns with Jamal about twenty minutes later, Rose is dressed and is brushing her hair. As she comes out into the living area of the suite, she sits down at her computer to initiate a call home. When Mai Li comes on screen, she says, "Hello, Mai! How's everything?"

"Rose? Is the Doctor there too? It's nice to see you. I was shopping with your mum yesterday when you called."

The Doctor comes around so he can be seen on Mai Li's end of the video call as well. "We want you to meet someone. He saw his father about the same time you saw your parents…"

"You mean before the rift got opened, don't you?" Mai Li asks.

"Yes," Rose replies. She looks up at Jamal. "Come on over and meet my daughter. She's staying in London with my mum right now."

Jamal comes over and looks at the computer screen. "Hello. I'm Jamal. Mrs. Smith said your name's Mai?"

Mai Li giggles a bit. "She likes to be called Rose. I'm surprised she's answering you if you're calling her 'Mrs. Smith'."

"She said you're her daughter…"

"She adopted me. My parents were killed when the robotic yeti took over my village. Rose and the Doctor… and Torchwood… saved our village."

Rose gets up saying, "Jamal, why don't you two talk for a bit while I speak to the Doctor."

Jamal nods mutely as he tries to think of something to say to Mai Li. As he sits down to talk to Mai Li, Rose takes the Doctor's hand and pulls him off to the side a moment.

"That was brilliant, Rose!"

"I just thought it would keep them both occupied a moment while breakfast gets here. I thought they'd like a chance to talk to someone about their own age that'd had a similar experience."

"Well, it was still genius." He pulls her close for a moment and kisses her. There's a knock at the door. "Well, it looks like breakfast is here. We'll eat and then pack up what we need to bring with us."

They go to answer the door. As Rose sets the dishes on the table, the Doctor goes over to the computer to see how Jamal and Mai Li are getting on. As Mai Li notices him standing there, she says, "Hi, Doctor!"

"Hello, Mai," the Doctor replies, smiling. "How's your day been?"

"Okay, but not as good as if I were with you and Rose."

"I know you'd like to be here, too, Mai, but Rose and I do need some time alone."

"I know… it's your honeymoon. It's just that New Orleans sounds so exotic."

Jamal splutters as he chokes back a laugh. The Doctor glances at Jamal as he says, "I think Jamal would disagree with that assessment."

"It still sounds exotic."

"So, Mai, how's your schoolwork coming along?"

"It'd be easier if you were here to explain it."

"So what are you having trouble with?" the Doctor asks.

Mai Li brings up the set of equations she is having problems with. "They've got four dimensions in the equation and in order to solve it, it looks like I need a couple more!"

"It's not really a difficult problem, Mai. Part of it cancels out, especially if you solve it with limits in mind. Try setting up a matrix.

"Anyway, have you been keeping up your journal?"

"Yes. That's easier, although I still don't understand everything I'm writing when I record my dreams."

"We'll be able to help you decipher them when we get back. Just keep recording them."

"Alright, but I'm still not happy about being left here."

"Actually, I'm surprised you didn't try to stow away."

"I'm saving that as my last resort. My last adventure was pretty good. Well, bye for now. I'll call if I have any more trouble with my school work." She ends the call.

"Well, Jamal," the Doctor says, "what do you think of Mai Li?"

"She's doing calculus? That much more interesting than what we're doing in school."

"Which is?"

"Algebra and advanced math… bo-or-ring!"

"Well, we'll make you a deal then. Do your maths homework and your English homework and we'll see what we can do to give you something more challenging."

"You mean it!" Jamal asks excitedly.

"Yes," the Doctor chuckles.

"Mai Li said she doesn't go to regular school…"

"She doesn't. We tutor her," the Doctor says.

"She's still learning English. Her native language is Tibetan," Rose adds.

"But she speaks it well enough," Jamal protests.

"You wouldn't think so if you saw her journal," replies Rose with a smile. "Come sit down and have some breakfast. We've got things to do today and we need to get started soon."

Rose and the Doctor explain what they'll be doing during the day as they sit down and start eating. Jamal asks questions as they talk, becoming more clear on what they expect from him as their guide.

When they finish, they pack up the computers and a few other small pieces of equipment into backpacks and prepare to leave for the day. Jamal asks questions about some of it as they pack it up and learns a bit about what Torchwood does as they answer his questions.

* * *

><p>They get off of the bus on a corner near Benjamin Franklin High School. It is a fairly modern building and seems to be somewhat attached, geographically, to a local university. They walk up to the building looking for an open door. When they don't find one the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver.<p>

"You said you were in this building when you saw you father, didn't you, Jamal?" asks the Doctor.

"Yeah, but I don't know how we're going to get in. All the doors are locked."

Rose gets a mischievous look on her face and says, "The Doctor's very good at doors."

Jamal looks at her in confusion as he hears the whine of the screwdriver. A few moments later the Doctor says, "Come on." They slip in the door, closing it behind them. "Now, Jamal, show us where you saw your dad."

Jamal leads them upstairs and back toward a set of classrooms that look like they're used for English or history classes. Rose walks around the area for a bit tilting her head first one way then another as if listening for something. The Doctor walks around scanning with his screwdriver every now and then.

After a few minutes, Rose removes her backpack and starts to rummage around in it. She pulls out her computer and a sensor device which she places in an inconspicuous spot and turns it on. She then opens her laptop and pulls up the interface program, setting all of the variables that need to be set. Jamal watches her curiously, his hands itching to try to do something more than just lead them from place to place as they go about their work. Rose notices his attention and says, "The rift seems to have closed up here as well. The sensor is just in case something happens. We'll be able to trace the activity to its source if it originates here."

Jamal nods, although he doesn't really understand what she's talking about.

The Doctor surreptitiously watches the interchange, smiling slightly. He realizes what Rose is doing and approves of the way she is starting to engender a love of learning in him.

Rose continues, "There's a rift in time and space that runs through Cardiff. About six or seven weeks ago, it cracked open – all over the world. One of those cracks was here, in New Orleans."

"Was that why I say my dad?"

"Yes, Jamal. We just have to make sure that none of the cracks remain open. That's what the sensor is for. It will measure any energy release in the area and relay that information to our office in Cardiff."

"The Hub that Mai Li mentioned?"

"Yes. It's where we work."

"So what does the rift do?"

"Normally nothing, but five or six weeks ago…"

"Rose, are you done here?" the Doctor interrupts.

She looks toward him. "Yes, I'm done here."

"Then let's go." He reaches down to take her computer so that he can put it away.

As they reach outside, the Doctor asks, "What's on the other side of the levee?"

"Huh?" replies Jamal. "Oh. That's Lake Ponchartrain. You can see it from the Engineering Building across the way. I've heard it's a good spot to watch submarine races."

"Why would you want to watch submarines race?" the Doctor asks.

Rose and Jamal burst out laughing.

"What?" When Rose and Jamal continue to laugh even harder, the Doctor asks again, "What! What's so funny?"

"I'll explain tonight, love," Rose manages to get out while she continues to laugh.

"Humans!" the Doctor replies as he shakes his head and walks away.

"So where do we go next?" Jamal asks as they walk away from the high school.

"How about we check out the view from the Engineering Building for a bit and then we find someplace for lunch," the Doctor says as he watches them trying to contain their laughter. "It looked like we passed a pizza place and a Chinese restaurant on the way here."

"If we go to Gentilly Boulevard," says Jamal, "there's a po-boy shop that makes great sandwiches and then we can catch a bus straight to Canal Street."

"Sounds good to me," replies the Doctor.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, when their po-boys come up on the counter of the sandwich shop, Jamal says, "I ordered my three favorites, oyster, shrimp, and catfish, cut in thirds so you can try each one. There's Barq's root beer and fries, too. There's hot sauce on the table over there… and ketchup."<p>

"It's a huge amount of food, Jamal, but I daresay that between you and the Doctor it'll be eaten," Rose says when she sees the tray.

"It's a late lunch, Rose," replies the Doctor, "and Jamal's a growing boy. Besides, if we're going to be walking the length of Canal Street looking for rift scarring, we'll need the reserves."

"Is that what you were looking for at school?"

"Yes, Jamal. When the rift opened up, it bled energy. Now that it's closed again, it still bleeds energy, although the signature is a little different. The sensors that we're placing will note any changes."

"So you'll be able to tell if it opens again, right?"

"Right!" the Doctor replies.

"We need to eat," says Rose. "The food's getting cold, and I know the chips are better when they're hot."

"Yes, dear," the Doctor replies cheekily, sitting down and starting to eat. Jamal smirks as he watches the by-play; but sits down and eats as well, thinking that in some ways Rose reminds him of his mother.

* * *

><p>Late that afternoon, the Doctor suggests, "Why don't we call it a day. We've placed all of the sensors we brought with us and gotten an idea of how large the opening was here. There's a café across the street, let's get something to drink and you can start writing ideas down for your essay, Jamal."<p>

Jamal looks at the Doctor; surprised that he remembered that they were going to work on his homework as well.

"Well? Let's go!" He points the way across the street. "Allons y!" Rose smiles at the familiar phrase.

"I didn't know you spoke French too!" Jamal exclaims.

"Not just French, every language… So, what are you going to use for the topic of your essay?"

"Aliens."

"Aliens?" the Doctor asks as they start across the street.

"Yep. Aliens. I figure I've got at least one to talk to and get first hand information."

Rose smiles as the Doctor turns to look curiously at Jamal while continuing across the street while walking backward with his hands in his pockets. He finally turns around just as they reach the café and enters with them.

Rose goes to the counter and orders coffees for the three of them while the Doctor and Jamal find a booth to sit in. As they sit, the Doctor pulls out his computer and passes it around to Jamal so that he can start typing up some of his ideas. Rose brings the coffees and sits beside Jamal, across from the Doctor, so that she can see what he's doing.

As Jamal types ideas, the Doctor asks, "So, why do you think at least one of us is an 'alien'? I'm not denying it; I just want to know your thoughts on it."

"Well, it started yesterday when we met. One of you made that piece of paper say things." Rose snickers.

"That was your idea Rose, not mine," responds the Doctor.

"But that wasn't all," says Jamal. "There was that screwdriver thing that you've been using all day. Then yesterday when you were talking to my granddad and Rose touched him and he understood. And you were talking about time in a way that said you knew more than you were saying. And then today when you didn't know anything about submarine races and when you said something about 'humans', it was the way you said it.

"When you put it all together, it pretty much says that you're aliens. But that you probably don't want to hurt us like the ones that Mai Li mentioned caused her parents to die or the ones in that spaceship last week that they tried to say was a hoax."

The Doctor nods. "Pretty good deductive reasoning if I do say so myself. So, what's your reaction to knowing that there are aliens walking among you?"

"Well, if they're like you and Rose, I'd like to meet more. What type of aliens are you?"

"We're Timelords," the Doctor replies.

"Does being a 'Timelord' mean that you know about time?" asks Jamal. "Like telling the future and stuff?"

"No, well yes, but we can't tell the future. We can sense when something that happens should or not. We can sense the rift because we can sense its connection to time. It's just part of who we are, but if you have travelled through time like we have, you would have at least some sense of time as well."

"So," Jamal asks, "do you look like us normally, or are you really shaped like something else, like a tree or a flower or something; or do you have green or purple skin normally?"

Rose giggles. "No, Jamal, we look as human as you do. Most of our differences are internal as we are from a different world, well actually, a different universe." Jamal looks at her curiously. "Do you remember when the stars were going out?"

"Yeah. Grandpa said there was some bad juju goin' on. He was very glad when the stars came back… Did you have something to do with that?"

"Yes, we did," the Doctor says. "Rose especially. I wouldn't have known about it until it was too late if it hadn't been for her… well, my original wouldn't have. The main thing is, we stopped the Daleks – with the help of some other very dear friends. The Daleks were causing the problems in our original universe and it was bleeding through the rift in the Medusa Cascade into every other universe."

"So where's your spaceship?"

"We're growing one. It's still too young to do anything though."

"'She', love, 'she's' still too young," Rose adds. "But she _is_ growing and when she's full grown, all of time and space opens up for us again." Both Rose and the Doctor smile at the thought of being free to roam all of reality again.

"So you're stuck here with us Earthlings," Jamal says.

"For now…" says the Doctor, not entirely happy.

"Is it such a bad thing, love, to be stuck here with me? At least we're able to do some good." She reaches across the table and takes his hand. Jamal watches them a moment before Rose adds, "He hates having to do the paperwork, that's all." The Doctor gives her hand a squeeze, thankful that she has diverted Jamal's attention away from the way he feels about being stranded without a Tardis.

"So, doing an essay on aliens is okay?" Jamal asks.

"You'll still have to argue your point of view, and defend it," the Doctor says. When Jamal nods in understanding, he adds, "It's your essay."

They go on talking for a while about aliens in general for a while and drinking coffee until Jamal says, "I should probably be getting home… Mom'll worry if I get home too late."

Rose says, "How about if we drop you off on our way to our hotel once we get a taxi? I don't think she'd have a problem with that would she?"

"No, she'll probably be thankful that she didn't have to worry about me getting home."

"That's settled then," Rose replies. "Doctor, if you'd do the honors?"

"When did I…!" The Doctor starts to complain and notices that Rose raises an eyebrow.

"Since I know for a fact that the phone number for the taxi company is on your phone already."

"Well, in that case I might as well." Rose shakes her head slightly.

* * *

><p>As Jamal exits the taxi in front of his home, he waves to Rose and the Doctor, saying, "I'll keep jotting down ideas for my essay. I've got beau<em>coup<em> more questions. I'll see you tomorrow! See ya!"

"Good night, Jamal," Rose replies. "You should probably go on in before your mum gets worried.

Later that week, they are at the New Orleans Museum of Art, to all appearances looking at the exhibits, but in reality periodically checking to see if the cracks from the rift opening up extended into the area as it is almost a direct line from Jamal's high school to Canal Street. As they surreptitiously place the last of their sensors, Rose says, "Something came through here."

"Rose," the Doctor replies as he notices the glint in her eyes, "you need to let it go. I know it's easy for you to tap into the vortex to read what happened, but it's also tiring and you've been doing entirely too much of it lately. Actually, you shouldn't be touching it at all yet."

"Then tell me, oh wise and knowledgeable Timelord," Rose replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "just how you would have known that something came through here? Did you realize that it did not return back through when the rift closed?"

Jamal watches them, curious as to how the Doctor will react to her challenge.

"What? You know as well as I that everything went back to what it was before Abaddon got involved in his escape."

"Did it? That's what we assumed, but I always thought that was a pat response just because we couldn't find anything at the time. What if something or someone used the fractured rift as a passage, coming through someplace other than Cardiff?"

"Rose," the Doctor says, "at least take a break from it. We're placing the rest of the sensors here. They'll tell us if anything changes." He watches the light fade slowly from her eyes. "Thank you."

"Doctor, the sensors will only pickup the changes from this point on. I was trying to…"

"I'll start checking for odd happenings when we get back to our room, okay? I promise, I'll do everything in my power to help find out what came through. Now, I noticed a shop downstairs. Let's see what they've got to eat so that we can recharge our flagging energies." He takes Rose's hand to guide her toward the stairs.

Sensing her fatigue, he eases her backpack off of her and hands it off to Jamal saying quietly, "Could you carry this, please?"

"Doctor," Jamal asks, "what's Abaddon?"

The Doctor shakes his head lightly as he feels Rose tense at his mention of the beast. "Later, Jamal." Turning to Rose, he says with a cocky smile, "Come on, Rose, let's go get something to eat." She nods. "Jamal, are you coming? I don't know of many kids your age that aren't hungry after what we've done already today."

"Yeah, I'm coming! I just want to know about…"

"I said later, Jamal. Now isn't the time." Rose stumbles, catching herself on the Doctor's arm.

Turning into her stumble to catch her, the Doctor asks as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver, "Rose?" The Doctor scans her, checking the results.

"I… tripped, that's all."

"Rose, you're tired and you need to sit for a bit and eat something _without _touching the time vortex for a while."

"But…"

"Rose," the Doctor says quietly, "don't argue with me on this. You've overdone it today, that's all. We'll get something to eat and you can sit a bit. After, we'll continue to enjoy the museum, but you are not to touch the vortex again today."

When she nods in acquiescence, he turns back to Jamal and says, "Let's go get something to eat. I think we'll take the lift instead, though." Jamal nods and heads toward the elevator instead of the stairs and pushes the button to call it.

As Rose takes a step, however, she faints. The Doctor barely catches her in time to keep her from falling. He picks her up and carries her to the bench near the elevator. When she doesn't wake right away, he places a hand on her forehead, calling her telepathically.

When the elevator doors open, a museum guide steps out, followed by several tourists on a guided tour. The guide notices Rose lying on the bench and approaches.

Rose opens her eyes a few minutes later, unsure of how she got to the bench. "What happened?" she asks groggily.

"You fainted. How do you feel?"

"I'm… not sure."

The guide asks, "What happened? Do you need help?"

The Doctor holds up a finger indicating to the guide to wait a moment as he says to Rose, "Don't try to get up yet, Rose." He then turns to the guide and says, "I'm still ascertaining what happened.

"Do you require assistance? I can call for security or an ambulance."

"She should be fine. She just needs to get something to eat and some rest. We're actually heading down to get something for her."

"Doctor?" Rose asks as she sits up.

"You're a doctor?" asks the guide. When the Doctor nods, the guide continues, "I'll just call it in so they can have a table cleared for you. Security can meet you if you like."

"I don't think that will be necessary." He turns to Jamal. "Jamal, is the lift back yet?"

"It's just opening now, Doctor. It looks like there are more people for the guided tour."

"Just hold the lift for a moment while I help Rose." He turns to Rose and asks, "Can you stand or do you need a bit more time?"

"I'm fine, love," Rose replies as she rises. The Doctor surreptitiously supports her as they walk toward the elevator.

As they enter and turn to face the front, the Doctor says, "Thank you, Mr. –'

"Bergeron, Nathaniel Bergeron," replies the guide.

"Thank you, Mr. Bergeron. You're a credit to museum guides throughout the universe," the Doctor continues as the doors close.

Jamal starts laughing once the doors are closed and even Rose smiles in amusement.

They see the café next to the shop as they exit the elevator and head toward it. As they enter, a waitress walks up to them saying, "This way sir. The table's not cleared yet, but Nate said there would be three of you and that you were wearing a long overcoat, sir." She guides them to a table in a corner.

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"The name's Darlene. I'll be back in a moment with menus."

The Doctor helps Rose to sit at the table, steadying her when she seems about to fall over.

"What's the matter with her?" Jamal asks. "Is it something to do with being, you know, Timelords?"

"I think it's because she overdid it. She needs to eat and then get some sleep."

"I'm right here, you two. Look, I'll be fine. I just need to eat something, that's all."

Jamal and the Doctor exchange glances but don't say anything.

When the waitress comes back with menus, Rose orders coffee, but can't make much sense out of the menu in her fatigue so the Doctor orders for her and then for himself while Jamal orders for himself.

As they finish eating, the Doctor announces as he scans her again and reviews the readings on his screwdriver, "We're going back to the hotel, Rose. You're not doing nearly as well as you think you are. Besides, I need to make more sensors if we're going to be able to monitor the other end of the crack."

"Can I help?" asks Jamal.

"I don't see why not," the Doctor replies as he gets up to settle the bill. "I'll be right back."

When he returns, he says, "I've ordered a taxi. Let's go." When Rose gets up, he notices that there is none of her normal spring in her step.

* * *

><p>As they enter their hotel room, the Doctor picks Rose up.<p>

"I don't need carried," she protests as he carries her into the bedroom and places her on the bed.

"Rose, you're barely on your feet at all. I can only imagine what it's cost you to do as much as you have. Now sleep." He places a hand on either side of her head, urging her to sleep. He gets up once he kisses her brow very gently and returns to the other room.

Once there, he rummages around in their things until he finds what he is looking for and then returns to the bedroom for a moment. When he comes back in, he gets out his computer and opens a program that links with the sensor. As he studies the data, a smile of wonder grows on his face to be replaced by one of determination.

"What is it, Doctor? Was that another sensor that you took in there? Will Rose be alright?"

"Yes, Rose will be alright. She's just done too much today, that's all. And yes, that was another type of sensor. She'll sleep for a while yet."

"You mentioned something earlier at the museum when you were trying to get her to rest."

"About Abaddon, right?" Jamal nods. "I'm going to show you something, but you can't tell anyone, including her, that I've shown you this." He turns his computer so that Jamal can see the screen and calls up a video and starts playing it.

As the video ends, Jamal asks, "How bad was she hurt?"

"She nearly died…"

"How…?"

"She destroyed the beast by converting time energy into life energy."

"What would have happened if she couldn't've stopped that thing?"

"It would have destroyed all life on Earth."

"She must've been really scared when she went to fight it."

"Yeah, but she was more afraid that _we_ wouldn't survive. That's what gave her the strength to do what she did. That's why I don't like her tapping into the vortex right now. She's still not totally healed from that battle and considering that the ghosts of those that died only just settled and aren't bothering her any more…"

"My grandpa could make a gris-gris for her."

"I appreciate the offer, Jamal, but sleep is what she really needs right now." The Doctor goes through their supplies again and says, "Now, do you know where there's an electronics parts store around?"

Jamal thinks a moment. "I think there's one on Tulane, but I'm not sure where. You could search the internet."

The Doctor does so and locates a parts store in the area. As he gets up to leave, he says, "I'm letting her sleep, Jamal. Come on, you can help." Jamal smiles and follows him.

* * *

><p>When they get back later, the Doctor places the parts on the desk and dinner on the table and then goes into the bedroom telling Jamal to set out the food. He sits beside Rose and places a hand on her brow.<p>

When she comes to a couple of minutes later, she says, "You cheated!"

"You needed the sleep. How do you feel?"

"Headache… I really must have overdone it."

"I can help with the headache, but it won't cure it. You need more sleep." He places a hand on either side of her head until he sees the pain from the headache leave her eyes.

"That's why you were upset with me going to the Sycorax ship with you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I wish… but that's neither here nor there."

"How long before I'm totally healed to the point you'd be happy?"

"Six months. And believe me; I've been racking my brain trying to figure out how to limit you without limiting you. You're too important to me to allow you to be hurt when I can do something to prevent it. It was one thing to just look into time to allow the dead to rest, but you've been tapping the energy of the time vortex ever since we started investigating the rift here, especially today.

"What did you sense that you held onto that power all of the time we spent at the museum?"

"I'm not sure, but it wasn't part of the rift activity caused by Abaddon. I think it used the opening of the rift to be able to go where it wanted, but it wasn't part of the mess we came here to check out."

"I'll run a search of news and the like to search for anything odd, okay?"

Rose nods as she sits up. "That should help."

"So, are you hungry? I've picked up Chinese and Jamal's setting it out. Then you can get changed and go back to bed."

"But…"

"Rose, when you fought the beast, you… burned… you nearly died. The section of your brain that controls energies was nearly destroyed – burned almost beyond repair. Yes, you've recovered marvelously, but you are still healing, and now that you're…"

"Now that I'm what?" Rose asks as she picks up on the comment.

"Now that you're my wife, I find that I want to protect you as much as I can. Is that so strange?" He pulls her close so that he can kiss her. "Now, let's go eat."

When they get to the table, Jamal says, "I didn't know what to put out to drink. We forgot to pick something up."

"That's okay, water's fine," Rose says as she sits at the table. "I'm not very hungry anyway."

Jamal and the Doctor sit as well and begin discussing what needs to be done the next day. Rose comments at times, realizing that they will probably be working in their suite all day to manufacture and program the additional sensors. As they finish dinner, Rose suggests that Jamal continue to work for a little while on his essay as she looks on. The Doctor agrees, but only for so long.

As Jamal finishes his first draft, the Doctor notices and says, "Jamal, how about if I get this printed out for you before you go home. That way Rose can go back to bed and get some sleep."

"I'm fine," she protests.

"No, you're not. You're headache's back."

"But we need to get Jamal home…"

"I can get home on my own," Jamal says.

"No, Jamal," Rose replies, "your mum would not appreciate it if we were derelict in our responsibilities to you."

"I'm not a kid."

"No, but you haven't reached your majority yet and your mum loves you. We just want to make sure you get home safely," Rose adds in explanation. She turns to the Doctor. "You could order a taxi for him when you print out the essay, love. I would say that we don't need to escort him home, but I'd rest better if I knew he had a safe way home."

"It's settled then," the Doctor says. "We'll order a taxi for Jamal, which he can take home after we print out his essay draft while you go back to bed, Rose."

Rose opens her mouth to protest and the Doctor goes to her, helping her up and into the bedroom. "The headache's back, isn't it?"

"What does that…?"

"Isn't it, Rose?" the Doctor repeats, unrelenting in his intent as he confronts her. "Can you even stand right now on your own? Look, I'll help you get changed when I get back. We do need to talk, but you need to sleep right now. I'll see what I can find to help with the pain before I come back up."

"Can't you help?"

"It's not working as well as I'd hoped; otherwise you'd be feeling better. Now rest. I'll be back soon." He kisses her lightly on the forehead as he settles her into the bed. "The only thing that's really going to help is sleep."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, as they get off of the streetcar, the Doctor turns to Rose and says as he touches her nose, "You are <em>not<em> to touch the vortex and I don't care how much you're tempted to. We've got sensors and I'm quite capable of determining what's going on."

"You're not nearly as sensitive as I am, Doctor, and you know it!" Rose retorts.

Jamal turns back to them when he hears them argue. He thought that the argument had ended back at the hotel, but he realizes now, that Rose's silence toward the Doctor was anger, not submission and decides that he should keep quiet.

"Fine, we can go back to the hotel right now," the Doctor replies.

"Don't be stupid," Rose replies sarcastically. "We came here to do a job. Let's get it done." She walks around the Doctor and continues on into Audubon Park, effectively ignoring any further comments.

The Doctor shakes his head, knowing that he has lost this argument as Rose is now ignoring him. "Come on, Jamal. We'll have to follow her."

"Doctor, I told you yesterday it was a bad idea to make her stay in bed all day while we worked on things."

The Doctor looks at Jamal while rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "She needed the sleep and she's not one to take it easy when she needs to."

"I've seen that, Doctor. It seems that you're both like that."

"Let's go, Jamal, before she gets too far ahead." He takes off after Rose.

As they continue into the park, Rose starts to meander this way and that. She is upset by the Doctor's overbearing protectiveness, but knows that they have a job to do – and she can't do her part if he keeps putting her to sleep because he thinks she's over-exerted herself. She explained as they went over the plan for the day that she was going to just keep herself open to impressions, that's all. But that wasn't good enough, oh no! He didn't even want her to do that much!

As Jamal and the Doctor follow Rose, Jamal starts to rattle on about what he's learned the past few days with Rose and the Doctor while the Doctor walks, silent as he tries furiously to think of how to get Rose to listen and to perhaps speak to him. He is lost in thought when Jamal says, "Why is she going back and forth and up and down like that?"

It takes a moment for the question to impinge on his thoughts and when it does, he exclaims as he slaps his forehead, "I've been blind!" Jamal jumps in surprise. "She's following the rift! I can barely sense it at all." When Jamal stops and looks at the Doctor, the Doctor points his finger toward him and says, "And don't you dare tell her!"

Jamal shakes his head. "No way! They're insufferable when they know they're right! She'd never let you live it down! I'm never getting married! Not and have to put up with that, uh-unh. No way!"

"Hand me one of the sensors, will you? I can put it in that pavilion that she just went through." Once Jamal gives him the sensor, the Doctor jogs over to the pavilion, hops up onto a picnic table and places the sensor as unobtrusively as he can.

Jamal reaches him as he is getting back down and says, "She hasn't stopped. She's headed toward the zoo and the river. Maybe we should head straight there?"

They continue following her, gradually getting closer even though they continue to place sensors here and there.

* * *

><p>They reach her as she reaches the entrance to the zoo. She goes to the ticket booth and purchases three passes into the zoo, handing one off to the Doctor and one to Jamal, still without saying a word to the Doctor before she enters the zoo.<p>

Rose sits on a bench not too far inside the gates and pats the bench beside her, "I don't bite, Jamal." Jamal looks from Rose to the Doctor, unsure of what to do. "You don't need the Doctor's permission either."

At the Doctor's brief nod, which Rose sees, Jamal sits. Rose comments, "So, you've been helping him to place the sensors. How many are left?"

"Ten," Jamal replies.

"Not enough," she says, "but it'll have to do. I'll show you where to place them to best advantage." She gets up and proceeds further into the zoo, pointing out locations as she continues to wander.

Eventually, all of the sensors are placed and she finds a place to sit, too tired to even move for a while. Jamal looks at her mutely, seeing how tired she is, but knowing that this needs to be handled by the Doctor. "What if I get us something to drink, okay?" he asks.

Rose hands him some money and nods. "Good idea. I'll have a coffee."

Once Jamal has gone for a bit, the Doctor sits next to her and takes his sonic screwdriver out to scan her with. Checking the readings, he says, "You're tired, Rose. I shouldn't have even let you come. You're nearly as bad off as you were day before yesterday."

"I didn't touch your precious time vortex's energy!" she says, quietly but with venom in her voice.

"Rose, that's not fair!"

Her voice rises and she starts gesticulating her anger as she continues. "Isn't it? You kept me asleep all day yesterday! Didn't even ask my permission! You just made the decision that I needed sleep and went about making sure that I did! You could have used my help yesterday and you didn't even give me the chance. I'm not fragile! Don't treat me as if I am! Why the hell did you marry me if you're going to treat me like a child instead of your wife! And you don't have to check my medical condition every time I turn around either!" She slaps at the screwdriver and finally breaks down in tears.

He reaches around her to pull her close. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry." He holds her close, allowing her to weep. "You're right, I should have asked. I just… It's just… I want to make sure the baby's alright, that's all,"

Surprised, Rose pulls back, saying, "Baby? And you didn't say!"

"I wanted to see when you'd notice…" he offers in explanation, instantly regretting the cheeky response.

With her anger wound up again, she slaps him and shouts, "Of all the stupid things you could do! Instead of talking to me!" With this she stalks off.

The Doctor is still rubbing his cheek when Jamal walks up a few minutes later with drinks and asks, "Where's Rose?"

"Let's go find her. She's still upset and walked off."

"Should I leave?"

"No. You aren't to blame. This is my fault and I'll have to make it right. I just don't know how I'm going to do it." H runs a hand through his hair as he thinks about it. "She hasn't been treating you any differently and actually seems to want you around right now. Go ahead and take her coffee to her, she'll appreciate it. She's just around the corner over there."

Jamal and the Doctor reach the corner and start to turn into it, coming to a dead stop when they see the confrontation about to take place in the small cul-de-sac.

"Miss Tyler," the woman says, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder to get her attention. "I still have questions to ask you."

Rose whips around, taking in her surroundings and the cameraman off to the side. There is a dangerous light in Rose's eyes when she recognizes them. "First, _Miss Cottonton_, or whatever your name is, you _will_ not touch me again." Her voice is quiet and not meant to carry far, but commanding with her fury barely contained.

She raises her hand and the cameraman's camera falls to dust.

"_That_ is a warning. The only one you and your organization will ever receive. If you or any of your ilk ever comes to Cardiff, you will die. If you or your compatriots ever come within a thousand feet of me or any of my family anywhere in this universe, you will die. That is a promise."

The cameraman is edging away and has been ever since his camera disintegrated.

"Why should I listen to you?" the woman sneers. "You're just an animal, just a sub-human animal!"

"I see the poison in your mind and would recognize it anywhere. I see his too, but he values his life more, I think. He's left you."

The woman turns to watch her former cameraman moving faster as he rounds the corner, having recognized the Doctor as he starts to round it. "Coward!" she calls as she watches him leave.

Rose cocks her head slightly for a moment. "The only animal I see, Dannie Shaunessey, is you."

"I'm not alone! There are thousands of us – millions!"

Rose's eyes glow brighter. "Go, Dannie, now! _Run_ if you want to live! Run hard and run fast."

"We'll get you!" Dannie shouts, somehow sounding shrill as she backs away. "We'll dissect you! Both of you!"

As she turns around, she stumbles against the Doctor.

"We'll get the both of you!" she cries, now trembling in terror.

"Will you? Really?" the Doctor asks very quietly as he steps out of her way while steadying her a moment. "I actually think your associate has the brains of the two of you."

"Jamal, please watch them and make sure they keep going for now. Rose needs me."

Jamal nods mutely.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you."

"But she…"

"Actually, she showed extraordinary restraint. I think 'Miss Cottonton' will find all of her recording devices destroyed, perhaps her communications devices as well. I think that will frighten her even more.

"Now, I really must help her."

He walks over to Rose, totally unconcerned for his safety. He takes her arms and looks into her glowing eyes. "Rose? Let it go! I know how it feels, but you're hurting yourself now. Just let it go."

Dreamily, she replies, "She'll be brilliant, you know. Just like her father." She is silent again as the glow fades from her eyes the rest of the way. "She's a 'reward'…" she adds just as she passes out.

He picks her up, carrying her back the way they came. He sits her on the bench and takes off his backpack so he can take out his computer and the biological sensor. He logs on after he puts the sensor on her. After a few minutes, he smiles, relieved by what he has determined.

Jamal comes back over and asks, "Will she be okay?"

A few minutes later, the Doctor smiles, "Yeah. She'll be okay. She's tired, that's all. She should actually come to in a couple of minutes." The Doctor frowns for a moment. "Did the coffee …?"

"Yeah, she knocked the tray out of my hands when she ran into us. It went everywhere!"

The Doctor nods. "Is there any change, or do you need more money?"

"There's plenty of change to get more."

"Good, but get her juice instead…"

Jamal stops when park security drives up in a golf cart. "Can I help you?" the Doctor asks.

"We got a report that there was a disturbance," the officer replies. "The people she described match your description… May I see your identification?" The Doctor pulls out his passport and hands it to the officer and then reaches into Roses jacket and pulls hers out to hand over for review as well. After looking at them a few moments he says, "Everything seems to be in order, sir. She seems to have given us incomplete information. She did not mention that you were ambassadors."

Noticing the name tag, the Doctor says, "Officer Robichaux, if you want our statements, we'll gladly give them while you verify our identities. My wife and I are on our honeymoon and have been accosted by the woman who calls herself Mattie Cottonton more than once."

Still groggy from just waking back up, Rose says, "Her name's Dannie Shaunessey. She's not a reporter. She evidently has contacts in high places and has been detained before for harassing us. She doesn't have valid identification as Mattie Cottonton."

"Would you mind coming with me while we get this straightened out?" The Doctor stands, helping Rose to her feet and into the cart. Noticing that Rose is having problems, Mr. Robichaux asks, "Has she been hurt?"

"Not recently. She's still recovering from an injury she sustained about the time of your Mardi Gras and tires easily."

Robichaux nods as he takes in the information, waving for Jamal to join them.

Once they arrive at the administration building, Robichaux hands their identification to the receptionist and asks her to contact the police and verify that everyone is who they say they are. She tells him that she is having trouble verifying Miss Cottonton's credentials and that the woman has left. The Doctor suggests that she do an internet search for Mattie Cottonton.

The receptionist, on older woman, does so and exclaims when she sees the picture of the real gossip columnist, "But that's not the woman who was in here!"

The Doctor explains, "We found out about the deception relatively quickly as Rose's mother was visited by the real columnist not long after our zeppelin left London. She left her calling card and invited verification of her identity which was easily done." Smiling, the Doctor continues as he leans over the counter, "Now, young woman, if you would be so kind as to verify our identity while we speak to Mr. Robichaux."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm old enough to be your mother at least, young man."

"I'm a lot older than I look."

"Humph!" the receptionist says in disbelief as she gets on the phone to her police contact.

Turning to the officer, the Doctor continues, "Now, Rose said that this woman is known by the name Dannie Shaunessey. I won't guarantee that this is her true identity, but it's worth checking out. You may also want to contact the local police and forward them a picture of the woman to check out. I'm assuming that you do have CCTV here." They nod. "Then you'll be able to pull a picture of the woman off of those files. There is also a man that has been with her at times and was there today. He may not have come in here, but we have his image on file already as well as hers if you have any problems. They would also have pictures from New York."

As the Doctor continues to discuss the incident with Mr. Robichaux while waiting for their identity check to be completed, Rose goes over to a bench and sits down and Jamal goes over to the door to look outside, obviously bored as only a teenager can be.

A few minutes later, the receptionist calls Mr. Robichaux to the phone. When he hangs up, he turns to the Doctor and says, "They're sending unclassified files to us via email. We should have them in a moment."

The Doctor nods and says "Thank…" He breaks off and turns at the sound of a thump. Jamal is already heading over to Rose as the Doctor starts moving.

"She just… fell over," Jamal says, shrugging.

The Doctor squats down beside Rose and starts to check her, saying, "Get my computer out."

Jamal reaches into the Doctor's backpack and pulls out the computer, setting it on the bench. Meanwhile, the Doctor has pulled out his sonic screwdriver and uses it to scan Rose. He does not like what he sees and pulls over the computer once it has booted up. He calls up the program to link with the sensor he put on her earlier and checks various things before he is satisfied.

Jamal hasn't said anything for a few minutes, watching things in curiosity. He looks up when he notices Mr. Robichaux walking up. He touches the Doctor's hand as he says, "Doctor? Mr. Robichaux is back."

The Doctor nods.

"Will she be alright?" Robichaux asks.

"With rest," the Doctor replies as he turns and stands.

"Is it safe to move her?"

"She suffered no real hurt from the fall."

"And her encounter with the woman?"

"I am still ascertaining that, but it's safe to move her."

"Then, if you would like some privacy, my office is available. We can discuss what I can do to help."

* * *

><p>The Doctor is making Rose comfortable on the sofa in the office when Robichaux says, "We have a small conference room next door. We can talk over there once she's settled, Dr. Smith."<p>

"Thank you."

A few minutes later the Doctor and Jamal are reconvened next door with Robichaux. Jamal gives the computer to the Doctor, smiling when the Doctor says thanks. "She'll be okay, Jamal. She's just sleeping now. We'll talk about what she did in a few minutes. Mr. Robichaux has some questions for us."

"Actually, sir, I'm going to have to leave you for a few minutes. I need to call the Park Director and let him know what's happened. He likes to be informed when something major happens."

Once Robichaux leaves the room, Jamal asks, "So what did Rose do? Why did her eyes glow like that?"

"Jamal, we are able to tap various energies at times. Normally, we pull this from ourselves. Rose is different, however. She's able to tap into the energy of time itself. That's why the camera fell to dust."

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Jamal," Rose says from the doorway.

"Rose!" the Doctor exclaims, surprise and pleasure evident on his face. "We didn't hear you. Come and have a seat." He pats the chair next to him. "Robichaux had to go talk to his boss."

Rose starts to head for the chair and realizes as she lets go that the doorway is actually holding her up and stops, grabbing the door frame to steady herself. Jamal sees the wobble and says, "She can't, Doctor."

"Of course she can. It's just…"

"No, Doctor," Jamal interrupts as he gets up and hurries to help her, "if she moves without help she'll fall!"

Jamal reaches her and helps to take her weight. "Y'know, Doctor, for being so smart you sure are dumb." Rose smiles as he helps her over to the seat.

"Thanks, Jamal," Rose replies as she crosses her arms on the table and lays her head on them to stop the room from spinning.

The Doctor scans her with his screwdriver.

She turns her head and says, "You know? There's times I regret giving that back to you. You put the sensor on me, isn't that enough?"

Putting the screwdriver away, he says, "Sorry. How do you feel?"

"Don't…" she replies, losing lucidity as she collapses against the table.

"Doctor?" Jamal asks.

"She's unconscious again." He checks her condition on his computer. "She was right, though. The sensor gives me more information anyway."

"And?"

"And the encounter with Miss Shaunessey cost her much more than I thought. I need to get her back to the hotel.

"Jamal, I know we were going to picnic, but that's not going to happen now. If you're hungry go ahead and help yourself. I'm sure they'll have someplace to get something to drink around. Why don't you ask the receptionist?"

Jamal gets out the food and starts to assemble a sandwich. "You're sure? I can save some for you."

"I'm not hungry right now and I doubt Rose will eat at all until the concussion's gone."

"I thought you said she was just sleeping."

"I didn't want Robichaux calling for an ambulance."

"Why not? Couldn't a doctor help?"

"Jamal, you just finished an essay on aliens, seen what Rose can do. Tell me, do you think a _human_ physician could help her?

"What would be the first thing they would do? Your mum's a nurse, what would she do?"

"Pulse, blood pressure, temperature…" Jamal frowns. His eyes widen at the implications. "That's right! You've got two hearts!"

The Doctor nods. "You are beginning to see the problems now. The thing is there are doctors who work with us in England. They know about us and we've been teaching them what they need to know. Besides, I am a physician as well as everything else that I am. Nine hundred years gives a person plenty of time to learn many disciplines."

"Nine hundred? …_Years_? No wonder you called granny out there a young woman."

The Doctor looks at him. "And Rose says I'm cheeky!" The Doctor gets a look at the sandwich Jamal has assembled and asks, "What in the bloody hell is that?"

Glancing at the sandwich he is getting ready to put in his mouth, he asks, "What, this?"

"Yes that! Peanut butter, banana, salami, cheese, and whatever else you decided on…"

"It's called a 'Dagwood' sandwich. Grandpa swears by them." He bites down on the sandwich, savoring the flavors. "Pretty good, if I do say so myself, but I'm going to need something to drink." He sets the sandwich down and leaves.

When Robichaux comes back in a few minutes later, Jamal has already returned and is working on his sandwich. He shakes his head as he realizes some of the decidedly odd combinations in it before he turns to the Doctor and says, "I expected Mrs. Smith to be resting on the sofa in my office."

"She got up and came in here," the Doctor replies simply. "She's resting better now."

"As you say, sir."

"Anyway, Mr. Hammond wants me to express his regrets that your visit has been less than relaxing. He has offered to meet with you at your convenience."

"That's not necessary. I just need to get Rose back to the hotel as soon as I can. You said that you needed our statements."

"I do, Dr. Smith, for my incident report, but if she's not able…"

"Mr. Robichaux, will you trust me?"

He frowns. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have the means to _show_ you."

"Huh?"

The Doctor gets up, walks over to him, and then places a hand on each side of his head. "I'm forming a link so that you can view my memories of the events. They should give you the information you need."

After he shares the memories and ends the link, Robichaux says, "I get the impression that she could have easily killed those two individuals."

"She could have."

"Doctor," Jamal says, "show him the video that you showed me. You know, in Cardiff."

"Where that gas leak was that killed all those people?"

"It wasn't a gas leak," Jamal says. "It was a monster. She killed it!"

"Jamal, I don't think…"

"Doctor, he needs to know that y'all are the good guys. Besides you already mentioned it earlier."

"What's he talking about? The reports said…"

Reaching a decision the Doctor explains, "That was the 'official' story." He turns his computer so that Robichaux can see the screen and starts the video. "Keep in mind, that this happened over a couple of hours and that this video consists of pieces that have been put together. It is also classified, something that Jamal has forgotten, it seems." He shifts his piercing gaze to Jamal.

Jamal shrugs in reply.

When the video ends Robichaux says, "You said that she nearly died. That was because of this event, wasn't it?"

"Yes. When they brought her back in to the hub, Owen was doing CPR on her – she wasn't able to even breathe on her own, and one heart had stopped altogether with the other one faltering at times. Her brain and nervous system were severely damaged. While most of the damage has healed, the delicate portions that control energy, like you just saw, will take much longer before they are fully healed."

"Wait a minute," Robichaux says as he takes in what the Doctor said. "You said one heart stopped while the other… She's got two hearts?"

"Yes."

"So… y'all are aliens?"

The Doctor nods. "Timelords."

"No wonder you don't want me to call an ambulance for her! Wait a minute! Your passports say that you're ambassadors.

"We are, but not from Earth. There are those in government who know about it, but we try to keep a low profile."

Jamal guffaws and the Doctor shoots him a look.

Robichaux considers what he has seen. "So, it would have been easier for her not to control the energy she used today, wouldn't it have been?"

"Yes – which is why she needs rest now."

"Tell me," asks Robichaux as he considers the implications of what he now knows, "do you know anything about what happened the week before Easter, when I woke up on my roof one day?"

The Doctor smiles. "Yes, we were there. The Sycorax were controlling the blood." At Robichaux's confused look, he adds, "They had technology that allowed them to control anyone with A-positive blood with something like hypnosis."

"Look, you've been more than forthcoming and honest with me and I've been asked to show you every courtesy. You've been assaulted within the park and missed your picnic, although your friend, Jamal…" Robichaux smiles as Jamal belches. "…appears to have enjoyed the food. Let me have something brought over for you to eat. The restaurant here is decent… Perhaps some soup for Mrs. Smith. If she's burned as many calories as you suggest, she could do with eating before you take her home. They make a great French Onion Soup. And Jamal looks like he's still hungry. I can have them package it up to take with you if you like…"

"No thank you. I just need to order a taxi and get her back to the hotel, that's all. She's not hungry right now."

"Alright, I'll let you go then. Actually, I'll give you a lift to the taxi stand."

* * *

><p>When they finally get back to their hotel room Rose is pretty much out on her feet. The Doctor puts her to bed and then goes to help Jamal with his homework.<p>

The Doctor checks on Rose before heading out to get Jamal home and finds her awake.

I was expecting you to be asleep. Evidently, something's making you restless."

"Is Jamal still here?"

"Still upset with me?"

"Doctor…"

"Yes, he's still here. Did you want to see him?"

"No, I just want to make sure he gets the passbook for the bank."

"Huh? …Oh! That passbook!" He gets it out and puts it in his coat pocket.

"Maybe you should give it to him now so you don't forget. I know how bad you are with money matters."

"Good idea. Is there anything else? I doubt this would have wakened you."

"I… did something… those two... Had to… protect… Memories…" Rose slips into unconsciousness again.

The Doctor frowns as he thinks about what she has said. He kisses her forehead, urging her, through their link, to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jamal and the Doctor are met at the door by Jamal's grandfather when they arrive.<p>

"Come in, Doctor. Rose isn't with you?"

"No, she's sleeping… I hope she's sleeping. Anyway, we need to talk."

"Let's go into the kitchen, then. There's coffee going."

Once they get into the kitchen and sit down, the Doctor explains what happened that day. Jamal adds comments as he feels them to be necessary.

Once the Doctor finishes his recitation, Jamal's grandfather asks, "So, is it safe for Jamal to meet you any longer? I know he's been looking forward to his daily excursions with you."

"I don't know. Rose said something just before we left. I think she may have done something, but until I know what, I would suggest keeping personal contact at a minimum, at least around the hotel.

"Oh, Rose reminded me about this, Jamal." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a booklet, handing it to Jamal. "She arranged for a bank account to be set up in your name. Your wages have been deposited."

Jamal opens the book and his eyes bulge at the amount in the account. "But this is more…"

"Keep in mind who we are, Jamal. Your duties require a certain amount of discretion – which you are still learning, by the way."

Jamal's grandfather looks at the passbook. "He's right, Doctor. Guides make nowhere near this amount."

He notices the note inside the front cover. "Jamal, your mom can go with you to sign the paperwork next week."

He turns back to the Doctor, "I'm assuming that with your contacts the bank has pictures of who to expect to sign the paperwork?"

"I believe that's the way Rose had it set up. Speaking of whom, I need to be getting back." He gets up from the table.

"I'll walk you to the door." As they reach the door, he says, "Jamal can stay home tomorrow, then. He's got your phone number if he needs to talk to you. Besides, Ernie'll want him to go to church with her and he needs to get his things ready for school on Monday. She was talking about inviting you both over for supper on Monday, but with what happened today, I'm not sure how wise that is… at least until you find out more about what your wife may have done."

"Yeah. I'll keep in touch. I think we'll take it easy for the next couple of days. If Rose did what I think she did, Jamal's safe, but I'd like to make certain."


	20. Vampires

A few days later, things have returned to normal – as normal as anything ever is around Rose and the Doctor – and they are at the local House of Blues, having decided to enjoy a night out with dinner and a show.

They've been discussing the look on Jamal's face when they presented him with his own computer already set up with software like Mai Li's. They had gotten his mother's permission first, of course, and explained to her that until they were able to get the proper sensors installed in some areas around the city that the new computer also had software that would collect the data and forward it to them. Jamal had been ecstatic and had immediately sent Mai Li an email about his good fortune.

About three-quarters of the way through the show, Rose excuses herself to visit the ladies' room.

As she comes out and walks past the men's room on her way back to the Doctor, she is clobbered.

* * *

><p>The show is nearly over when the Doctor starts to worry about where Rose is and gets up to check on her. When he arrives near the bathrooms, he can smell Rose's perfume in the area, but there is no sign of her.<p>

He knocks on the door to the ladies' room, calling, "Rose! Are you in there?" When there is no reply, he opens the door and goes in. He looks around, hoping to find her. When he doesn't, he exits, running into one of the business's staff.

"You shouldn't be in the ladies' room, sir."

"I'm looking for my wife. She went to the ladies' room and never returned. Now, you can either help or get out of the way, but I'm going to look for her anyway." He heads over to the men's room and goes in. When he comes back out, he says to the staff person. "I want you to see something. Then I want you to call the police." He opens the door again, showing her in.

"Evidently you want me to see something…"

"Look in the corner." He points to the corner he wants her to look at.

There is a wrench with some blood on it.

"I checked it. It's her blood. And, no, I didn't physically touch it. Now, I need you to call the police. I'll keep people away from here."

"I'll call the manager. You can talk to him."

The Doctor shakes his head as she gets on her phone to her manager. "He'll be right down."

The Doctor starts heading for the fire exit. "I'm just going to take a look out here a minute. I'll be right back." He takes a look out the door and notices something near the dumpster. Propping the door open, he goes to look at it and recognizes it as Rose's phone, now in pieces. When he heads back in, he tells the worker, "We've got to keep people out of this area. I know the show is about to end so why don't you go and steer people away from here."

"Mr. Theriot will be down in just a minute, Mister…?"

"Doctor, just the Doctor."

"You're called the Doctor?"

"Yes. Now are you going to keep people from coming in here or am I going to have to do your job for you?"

She glowers at him for reminding her to do her job before she goes to close off the hallway. When her manager shows up, she briefs him on what the Doctor wants.

The manager makes his way into the hallway, confronting the Doctor when he reaches him, "Just who do you think you are giving orders to my staff!"

"I'm the Doctor. I told her to call the police because my wife disappeared a little over a half hour ago."

"Be reasonable, sir. Isn't it just as likely that she simply went for a walk?"

Becoming increasingly frustrated in their unwillingness to admit that there is a problem and trying to be patient, the Doctor explains, "My wife left our table to visit the ladies' room over a half hour ago. When she didn't return, I came looking for her. I know that she made it this far because I can still smell her perfume in the air here. I looked in the restrooms, hoping to find her. Instead, I found a bloody wrench. I checked the blood, it's hers. I also checked outside the fire exit. I found her phone by the bins, broken into pieces.

"Now, can you explain why I would find her blood on a wrench and her broken phone by the bins if something's not going on?"

"How do you know it's her blood?"

"Because I checked it. And, no, I did not move anything. I know that your local forensics will want intact evidence. So get on your phone and CALL THE POLICE! I don't know the local numbers or I'd call myself just to watch you explain how this could happen when they get here."

"They'll still come when they feel like it, not when you want them to."

"Then tell them that if they do not come right away it could cause an international incident," the Doctor explains patiently.

"Why is that?"

"Because we hold ambassadorial status and carry diplomatic passports," the Doctor says as he takes out his passport and shows them to the manager.

"You're…" Mr. Theriot starts to say as he opens the passport. When he looks at the Doctor again his whole demeanor has changed. "So, Doctor, you're saying that she wouldn't have just wandered off."

"That is exactly what I've been saying. Would you like to see what I've found?" The manager nods and the Doctor opens the men's room door, pointing to the corner with the wrench. "If you look more closely, you will see blood. Suffice it to say that I've got the means to analyze it without touching it. Now, follow me and I'll show you what's left of her phone." He walks to the fire door, opens it, and says, "Look in the corner by the first bin."

The manager goes over and looks while the Doctor holds the door open. When he returns, he says, "It looks like someone stomped on it.

"Look, I've got a contact in the commissioner's office. I'll call him and explain what's going on. He'll be able to get the police moving faster."

"Thank you," the Doctor replies. "That's all I ask."

"I'll get Linda some help. She's going to have trouble keeping people out of the hallway very soon."

"I can help her until the police get here. Besides, I'd like to see if I can determine which way they went."

"As you wish, Doctor. I won't interfere." Mr. Theriot turns and gets on the phone.

A few minutes later, the police arrive to help to direct people away from the crime scene until the crime lab arrives. When the forensics team arrives they immediately start to collect evidence, sweeping the area for every shred they can find.

At one point the head of the forensics team notices the Doctor scanning some of the evidence they've collected. "What's that?"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor responds absently.

"Someone said that you'd identified the blood as your wife's. May I ask how?"

"With my screwdriver."

He smiles, "You expect me to believe that you can do blood typing with a screwdriver?"

"Why not? I can do a lot of things with my screwdriver!"

"But I have to build a criminal case, so I have to use approved methods."

"Ah! I'll arrange for files to be delivered to you so that you can prove the identity of the victim and so that you can eliminate my fingerprints from your search."

A police detective walks up. "So, Bob, any luck so far?"

The forensics officer replies, "Not yet, but the Doctor has offered to have identification files provided to us. That should help us some."

"I could probably get a UNIT team in here to help you," offers the Doctor, "but I don't believe that there are any of their bases near here so it would probably take a bit to get them here."

"I've heard of them!" Bob says. "They've got access to technology that I've only dreamt about. Have you heard of a group called Torchwood?"

The Doctor smiles and replies noncommittally, "Maybe."

"I'd love to get my hands on some of what they've got. But, for now, I've got to make do with what I've got. So, Doctor, those files will be useful. The sooner you can get them to me the better."

The detective says, "I came over here because I need to ask you to come down to the station Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Just the 'Doctor'? Doctor… who! Never mind. But I do need to get your statement."

"I need to find Rose. I don't have time…"

"We're already collecting the evidence. I understand that you're worried, but there's only so much we can do right now. So why don't you come with me to the station so that I can get your statement and then I can drop you off at your hotel."

"I'll be able to help find her."

"I know you want to help, but you need to let us do our jobs. Now, come with me."

"But…"

"Doctor, you've helped them enough. Let them do their job. Now let's go." They leave.

* * *

><p>"You hit her too hard, Kevin!" Tyrone says as he deals the cards out for a game of solitaire.<p>

"I did not! I only hit her the second time because I missed the first time."

"You know he likes 'em alive and kicking. Do you want to end up like Terrell did last week? And what about Mandy the other day?"

"I know. He seems to be getting hungrier."

"Maybe you should check on her. She doesn't look good."

Kevin gets up and goes over to the pallet where they dumped their captive. She is unconscious and showing no signs of consciousness at all with her blond hair now matted with blood. He checks to make sure that she is still breathing and, finding that she is, heads back to his friend.

When Kevin gets back over to his friend, he says, "She's still alive, if that's what you're worried about, but I don't think she's going to have much fight in her."

"I don't care how much fight she has in her as long as he drains her instead of us." Tyrone lays out the cards for another game.

* * *

><p>The Doctor is in the detective's office the following day when an FBI investigator comes in. "Detective Puglisi, I'm Ian St. James and the FBI is taking over the case so that we can hopefully avoid an international incident. I'm quite willing to work with you, but understand that we have the authority here."<p>

The Doctor gets up and walks around, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. He is a bit disheveled and his temper has frayed. "So now I get to explain everything to somebody else!"

"Doctor, and yes I know you prefer to be called 'the Doctor', I'm here because your wife has been kidnapped. Believe it or not, while the locals will consider you their prime suspect in the disappearance of your wife, I have done a bit of checking into your past. And just let me say, it's damned hard to do so. Everything's classified.

"Now, I know you've notified her family in London. It's actually at their request that I'm getting involved – I used to be a member of UNIT and I still have some contacts. I would hear rumors at times so I'm aware of your reputation, even if I can't learn anything through official channels."

The Doctor relaxes a bit when he hears that the investigator is a former member of UNIT and replies, "Then you know…"

"That you're not from _here_? Yes, sir. And, no, Detective Puglisi doesn't have clearance, so if you wish to ask me to verify…"

"I already know he's from another planet," says Puglisi. "He explained that to me before I dropped him off at his hotel so he could get some sleep – which he didn't get, by the way."

"Doctor, I'd heard that you have a tendency to make your own security rules."

"Well, considering that UNIT's directives are rather onerous and their forensics unit needed the information to verify that Rose was indeed the victim, I thought it prudent to supply them with what they needed."

"You're probably right, Doctor."

"So, we can get back to work then?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes. Now, detective, what can you tell me about the recent serial murders?" St. James asks.

Puzzled, Puglisi asks, "Serial murders? Oh! You mean the exsanguinations. We just classified those as a serial murder case."

"Considering that most of the bodies found have been of tourists, I think that it's an avenue we need to investigate. We certainly don't need to add Miss Tyler to the list."

"Exsanguination?" the Doctor asks, suddenly more alert if possible. "When did they start? How many have there been?"

"The first was found right after Mardi Gras. There have been one or two per week since then, mostly tourists. We've had more tourists come up missing as well recently."

"And you didn't make the connection until now! How thick can you possibly be not to make the connection?"

"Doctor," St. James says, "I don't think you're helping. Now, does anyone have any ideas for how to find Miss Tyler?"

"Actually, Mr. St. James, that's what we were discussing when you walked in. The Doctor wants to try to pick up her trail. He says that he can tell that she's still alive, but not exactly where she is unless he gets closer."

"Well, Doctor, can you?"

"That's what I was explaining to him when you walked in. Ask the forensics team what they found in the air that I told them to collect."

At this point one of the forensics team knocks on the door and walks into the office. "I'm glad I caught you, detective. I've got some of the preliminary results from last night. The files the Doctor provided to us…"

"Hello!" the Doctor says as he waves his hand to get the officer's attention.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you. Anyway, the blood is hers – Miss Tyler's – based on the files. And I'm not sure how he knew we'd find pheromones in the air, but we did. They've also got her genetic structure. How did you know, Doctor?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I could smell her presence anywhere on the planet?"

"I'm not sure, but you seem to be aware of things…"

"He's not human, officer. I'm not sure I'd put anything past him."

"She's not either," the officer replies. "At least not based on what I've seen."

"Well, since my sense of smell is no longer in question, perhaps we could go see if I can locate her?" He gets up and proceeds out of the door, not waiting for them to follow.

Puglisi and St. James look at each other and Puglisi asks, "Does he always go off half-cocked?"

St. James smiles. "Actually, I've heard that he's gotten worse at it over the years. We should catch up with him. My car's downstairs."

"Then let's catch up to him before he gets into trouble," Puglisi says as he heads for the door.

* * *

><p>Tyrone is still playing solitaire when Kevin goes over to check on Rose again. "I still don't like how she hasn't woke up yet, Tyrone."<p>

"Well, considering it's not going to matter soon, who cares?"

"Somehow, I don't think we should've taken her. What if she wasn't alone?"

"She's a tourist, got God's sake! You heard how she talked! Who's going to miss another tourist? She's not even from this country."

"I just think taking her was a mistake."

"Fine, you go to the police and explain that we're taking people for someone's dinner. Maybe he won't come looking for you when they lock you up in the nut house."

"I still think we should've tried somewhere else. How many have we taken from there now?"

"Too bad, Kevin. The pickings have been too good there to ignore it."

An older man walks into the warehouse and over to Kevin and Tyrone. "How's our offering?"

"She's still breathing," Tyrone says, "no thanks to Kevin."

"I didn't…"

The older man walks over to check Rose. "The Nosferatu would be upset if she were dead when offered to him. Make sure that she remains alive! Now bring her! We must have time to prepare her."

Kevin and Tyrone pick up Rose and follow the man out.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later the Doctor walks into the warehouse and heads straight to where Rose was. Puglisi and St. James follow him in. Seeing where he has stopped, Puglisi gets on the phone and requests a forensics team while St. James walks over to the Doctor.<p>

"She was here not long ago."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Perhaps if we'd left earlier…" St. James stops when he notices the tear in his eye. Of all the things he's heard, showing his grief is not one of them. Continuing more gently, he says, "Do you know which way she was taken?"

"Yeah," the Doctor replies. "This way." He walks off in the direction that Rose was taken.

When they reach the exterior of the warehouse, St. James says, "Well, they're gone now. Will you be able to follow them?"

"Oh, yes, Inspector St. James, I'll be able to follow them."

Puglisi walks up. "Forensics will be here in about fifteen minutes, a squad car in five. We'll be able to leave then. I took a quick look around, it looks like they were here all day until about a half hour ago."

"I'll go get the car, Doctor," St. James says. "That way we'll be ready to leave as soon as possible."

"Take her in there," the older man says once they are inside. "We'll have to make her presentable. Just put her on the table."

Kevin and Tyrone do so and then get out of the way. A few minutes later a couple of young women come in and start to undress Rose. After they have her washed up and a light shift put on her, she is moved to another room where people are gathering.

The older man again comes by to check her, knowing that his master wants his victims to understand what is happening. He has smelling salts with him and passes them under her nose as he tries to wake her.

She finally starts to wake, a small groan escaping her lips. She opens her eyes, trying to focus. "Doctor?" she says weakly.

"No, my dear, it's just me."

Instantly alerted that something is drastically wrong, she cries, '_Doctor!_' telepathically, knowing, even now, that he may not get there in time to help her. Trying to stall for time, she asks, "And just who are you?"

"That's not important right now. You've been selected for a singular honor…"

As he continues talking, Rose realizes that the situation is dire. She closes her eyes, trying to become the Bad Wolf, as that is the only thing that she can think of that will save her. She can sense the energy of time near her, but she can't seem to focus well enough to use it – her head hurts that badly. She continues to call out for him telepathically as well.

'_Doctor!_' she cries again, hoping that he is near enough to _hear_ her.

* * *

><p>"She's here," the Doctor says as he opens the car door before it is even stopped.<p>

"How do you know?" Puglisi asks as St. James stops the car. The Doctor glares at him. "Never mind."

St. James catches him as he reaches the door. Placing a hand on the Doctor's arm as he prepares to open the door, St. James says, "Doctor, you can't go in yet."

"Ian, Rose is in there. She's conscious and she's trying to stall. She needs help… She needs me."

"Doctor, we don't know how many are in there or anything else. There's a SWAT team on its way. Let them do their job. At this point, you'd only be in the way. Besides, at least you know more than you did before we got here."

"We can check things out – doors, windows, and the like." At the sight of St. James' resistance, the Doctor continues, "We can then pass that information on to your SWAT team. It would speed things up a bit."

"Well, one thing," observes St. James, "they don't seem to want people to see what they're doing. It looks like the windows are all boarded up, at least from here."

"Well then, let's find out if the rest of them are boarded up." The Doctor tries the door as they leave it. "It's locked."

They check around the building. The Doctor notes that while it looks derelict, there is power on as the meter is turning. Just as they return to the car, the SWAT team is pulling up.

The Doctor immediately walks over to them and says, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. I understand that you have a job to do, but I've a few suggestions."

"They're good suggestions, Lieutenant," St. James says. "Just hear him out."

The Doctor frowns as he looks back at the investigator before continuing, "First, it looks like all of the windows are boarded up, well all but one, and it's got iron bars. Oh, it looks like it's been painted over too. Second, there are three doors, all locked…"

"We can force our…"

"NO! You will not force your way through them when I can unlock them for you. Why give up the element of surprise if you don't have to.

"I've agreed to let you go in first, against my better judgment, but at least try not to put her in any more danger than she already is. I will be following you in… and no Ian, while I'll let them lead the way, I won't stay back forever. I've a very finely developed survival instinct."

St. James snorts in disbelief.

"I can live with that," replies the lieutenant. "So, how do you propose…?"

* * *

><p>The acolytes, including Kevin and Tyrone are all in the room, encircling the table where Rose is lying, clothed in a gauzy shift. It is decorated like a cross between an altar and a bridal bower. The older man is standing next to the altar, awaiting his master.<p>

Rose is still very groggy and barely conscious, but lucid, even if she can't do much.

The older man turns to her and says, "He'll be coming soon."

"And I'm supposed to be impressed?" She finds that she does okay as long as she doesn't move her head.

"No, you're supposed to be afraid."

Suddenly, the old man and the acolytes drop to their knees and prostrate themselves. Rose hears the knees hit the floor and draws the conclusion that the individual who has just entered is in charge of things. She gingerly turns her head to get a look and senses the same thing she sensed in the museum. She concentrates on sending an image and the feelings of what is happening to the Doctor, _'Doctor, it's what I sensed at the museum. Unless you get here fast…'_

As she studies the humanoid being, she sees that he is gaunt yet somehow vital. She also senses his hunger as she touches his alien mind.

The older man stands up, saying, "Master, the offering is ready." He steps back out of the way.

The being studies her for a moment before smiling. "It seems that you have been fortunate in your hunt. I had heard that there was a Timelord in the city. I did not hope that you would capture it."

From the other side of the altar now, the older man asks, "Timelord, Master? I know nothing of Timelords."

"She is a Timelord. I can hear her hearts beating."

"So you know who I am… Why aren't you running yet?"

The alien laughs. When he stops he says, "The Timelords destroyed my creators when they destroyed the great vampires with their bow ships. Few of us survived…"

"So, you're a _lesser_ vampire. Maybe that's why I'm not impressed. Oh, and you can drop the chameleon effect. I'm not impressed by that either. But then you wouldn't have any followers, would you? Not if they saw you as you really are.

"Now, why don't you get a brain and turn me loose before I get upset."

"I don't think so. However, I think you would make an admirable bride."

"Nope. Not going to happen. I'm already married to the man I love. He's even worse than me for taking out your types. See, your slaves didn't stop to consider that, did they? That I wasn't alone?

"What species are you anyway? Or do you want me to call you 'hey you'?"

One of the acolytes snickers; the being's mesmerization of his followers starting to unravel as Rose continues to talk. She realizes that if she chips away at his hold on his followers, she stands a chance, so she continues, "Would you like to see him as he really is? I can do that, you know – help you to see through to his real self." She concentrates on helping some of his followers to see past the chameleon effects of the alien's mental projections.

"You will soon see me as your lover," the alien says as he takes her wrist and puts it to his mouth.

"I doubt that!" she replies as her eyes flash for a moment.

The alien continues around, drinking her blood at each extremity and ignoring her comments until, by the time he reaches her throat, she is nearly unconscious.

The doors burst open as the SWAT team swarm in. "Get away from her or you will be shot!" someone yells.

The alien ignores the threat.

A shot rings out and the alien falls across Rose's inert form.

Pandemonium erupts.

As the acolytes try to flee, they find that their exits are blocked. While some surrender, others try to fight their way through the policemen, only to find themselves blocked from leaving and handcuffed as the police get to each of them. Once they are finally collected together, the lieutenant calls for transport of the prisoners and sets a few of his officers to watch them. The older man is among them, but the younger acolytes move as far away from him as they can.

The Doctor follows the police in, agitating when they do not let him through until they deem that it is safe. He goes directly to Rose.

Rose opens her eyes a moment and her lips flutter in an attempt at a smile of recognition before she succumbs to unconsciousness.

The Doctor gently touches her face, almost as if he can't quite believe that she's really there. He reaches inside his coat, pulling out first his sonic screwdriver and then the sensor. He puts the sensor on her before he scans her with the screwdriver.

Puglisi walks up behind him and watches a moment before asking, "What's that you put on her?"

"A sensor. It'll transmit her medical information to a computer with the right software."

"Okay… The precinct called me while you were busy; they said your doctor would meet you at the hospital. They've collected him at the airport. There's an ambulance on the way, too."

* * *

><p>The Doctor is sitting beside her and holding her hand when Rose wakes late the next day. Finding that she cannot move her head and feeling the Doctor's hand, she squeezes it.<p>

The Doctor gets up and positions himself so that she can see him. "They don't want any pressure on the back of your head right now so you're in traction. The neurosurgeon's not happy about the swelling either. For that matter, neither am I."

"You… You look tired…"

"I don't look nearly as bad as you do right now."

She starts to chuckle and ends up hissing in pain.

"At least your sense of humor's returning. Owen will be by in a bit to check on you. He's just getting something to eat right now."

"You need to sleep too."

He smiles. "I needed to see you wake up first." He leans over and kisses her lightly. "So, how do you feel now?"

"Doctor, that… thing… what was it? That's what I felt at the museum last week. And don't…"

"Don't worry about it right now, love. You're going to be fine."

"Doctor…?"

"You're not going to be dissuaded are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, it was one of the Nosferatu. A lesser vampire, if you will. Not as much of a problem as the great vampires were, but still deadly in their appetites."

"Is it… dead?"

"We can hope so. They wouldn't let me put a stake through its heart to make sure, though. …You were brilliant, by the way."

"I tried to… use…"

"I'm surprised you could even sense time yesterday and I doubt you can right now either."

Ernestine Laveau walks in. "I'm glad to see you awake. We weren't expecting that until sometime tomorrow."

"Mrs. Laveau…"

"Call me Ernie. There's no need to stand on formality. I'm going to get you something to eat. Then your hubby's going to go and get some sleep."

"I didn't realize you were a matron here," Rose says.

"I'm not normally on the floors, but Dr. Harper requested me when he learned that I knew you."

"Owen's here?"

"He flew in yesterday along with Ms. Callahan, one of the nurses you know."

"More like a drill sergeant," the Doctor mutters.

Ernestine continues, "Considering how well I've seen you take orders in the short time I've known you, Doctor, I'd say she needs to be harder on you. And you're starting to look scruffy, too!"

Rose smiles at the banter and asks, "Let me see?"

The Doctor feels his jaw, realizes that he needs a shave, and sinks into his seat as he also realizes that he is starting to smell a bit ripe as well.

"Doctor?"

"Alright! Yes, I need a shave… and a shower, but you needed me here."

"Shall I tell you what Callahan told me she'd do if she found you here when she arrives, Doctor?" says Ernestine.

"There's no need…" the Doctor replies.

"I can guess," Rose says. "He knows the threat is good."

"Good," replies Ernestine, "then I can expect him to go get some sleep."

"Yes," he replies.

"Now," Ernestine adds.

"Now?" he asks, taken aback and trying to wheedle more time with Rose before they make him leave.

"Now, and you aren't to be back here until you have had at least eight hours of sleep, showered and shaved. Rose is going to need you able to help her while she heals."

"She'll heal faster than you think…"

"I don't care how fast she'll heal! She'll need you at your best and you can't be that if you don't rest."

Realizing that she is right, he finally says, "I've been really thick, haven't I? I'll see you tomorrow, Rose." He gives her a chaste kiss before he turns and heads out the door.

"I'll be right back with something for you to eat, Rose," Ernestine says as she walks out of the room.

A few minutes later, Owen walks into the room. When he steps into Rose's view, she says, "Owen?"

"Rose! I didn't expect you to be awake yet."

"You didn't get a chance to do the autopsy on that thing did you?

"How did you know?"

"Because… it feels… like…" She tries to shake her head as she realizes that she is actually still connected to the vampire. "He'll be back."

"They're not sure when it got out of the morgue. They found one of the attendants in the body bag in its place." He notices the look of apprehension that crosses her face. "We're not going to leave you alone."

"Do you really think you'll be able to stop it?" she replies with rancor and resignation in her voice.

"We can try. I'll let everyone know before I leave so that their hospital security can be prepared."

"Tell them they'll need stakes. The Doctor said the police wouldn't let him put a stake through its heart, but that was the only way to fully kill it."

"I'll let them know, but I don't know if they'll believe me. Now, I'm knackered, so I'm going to go get some sleep. I'd suggest you do the same." He looks up and sees a nurse coming in with food. "But eat something first."

"Hello, Dr. Harper," says Ernestine as she reaches the bed.

"What's that? It smells good. …And I thought I told you to call me Owen."

"It's gumbo, and I'll call you what I like. I know a flirt when I see one."

"I'm hurt!"

"Really! Why don't I believe that? Now, why don't you go and let me help Rose."

"I agree with your Callahan on one thing after seeing you and the Doctor…"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"She said that you need a firm hand to knock some sense into you at times."

"Is that how you got the Doctor to go get some sleep?"

"Actually, I threatened him with Callahan."

"Then I'll go before you threaten me with her." He leaves, stopping at the nurse's station to give instructions.

"Now, Rose," Ernestine says as she sits beside Rose. "I've got gumbo for you. Dad made it. He also made this for you." She pulls a small pouch out of her pocket and shows it to her. "It's a gris-gris. He said it'll protect your baby. It's on a cord to wear around your neck, but that's not really feasible right now, so I've brought a pin."

"Go ahead. How did he find out?"

Ernestine pins it on the inside of her nightgown so that it rests against Rose's skin. "It's one of the things the Doctor was concerned about when they brought you in last night. He didn't say what it was at first, but he smiled when he saw the indicator for it, so I asked. I talk to Dad sometimes when I get home, especially if I've had a bad day. The Doctor's smile when he saw that everything was okay was actually the high point of an otherwise very busy and hard day."

"I don't really believe in voodoo, but he was raised with it as was Jamal's father, Jerry. I've never seen him use it to harm anyone and what he does seems to help those who ask, so I told him that I'd deliver it." She finishes pinning it on, saying, "There. He said it needs to be kept next to the skin."

She goes back to the tray and sets it up so she can help Rose to eat. "Now, let's get some food into you. He made the gumbo, by the way. He enjoys cooking and was a chef before he was forced to retire. I think he added some things to it, too, to help you get better."

After a couple of bites of gumbo, Rose says, "That… What did you call it? …A gris-gris? …It's warm. Not physically, but a good warm. It was made with love."

"He said you might sense something."

"Tell him I said thank you… for the soup and the gris-gris. The gumbo's good too."

"He does like to be appreciated. Now, let's see how much you can eat - but not too much at a time. There's plenty for later and plenty to share."

Rose yawns as she finishes the small bowl of gumbo.

"I'll just let you get some sleep." Ernestine smiles at a thought and adds, "Actually, I'm surprised the Doctor left when he did. I think the threat of Callahan getting involved is a good one."

"She did…" Rose yawns. "…something, back in London. He…" She yawns again. "…won't say what it was." Rose drops off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When the Doctor arrives at the hospital early the next morning, he sees a number of police cars pulled up with their lights flashing. Just a bit concerned at the sight, he hurries in and up to where Rose is. Concerned when he is stopped at the entrance to the unit, he says, "My wife is in there!"<p>

"They'll have everything straightened out by the time visiting hours start, the officer says. They need to see to…"

He runs his hand through his hair and rubs his chin as he shakes his head. Seeing the door open a moment and a nurse come out that he recognizes, he calls, "Matron! What…?"

"Oh! Doctor!" she replies. "They need you inside. There's…" She notices the officer and says, "Officer, he's the one person we need in there right now." She turns back to the Doctor. "We tried to call you at your hotel. They said you'd already left…"

The Doctor walks into the ward and sees that his fears weren't unfounded. He rushes over to Rose, where nurses and a doctor are getting her situated in the bed again. There's a broken chair near the bed, obviously broken on something.

One of the nurses says, "She's alive, Doctor, but she's not responding to stimuli. She's shocky. We're going to get her stabilized. We've already called Dr. Harper. Your nurse is over by the wall. She's been hurt too, but she's conscious. We're still trying to figure out exactly what happened."

The Doctor goes over to Callahan, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning her.

"I tried to stop him, Doctor," she says. "I'm sorry. I called security as soon as I realized he was here. I couldn't stop him. I'd gone out for a cup of coffee. When I got back…

"I threw the coffee, then picked up a chair and hit him with it. It got his attention." She chuckles wryly a bit, but not so much as to hurt. "That's when he picked me up and threw me. I don't think I lost consciousness, but my head was spinning. Security came in and shot him. He left then, seeing as I'd picked up the leg of the chair to stab him with as soon as I could get up."

"It's not your fault, Callahan. You did what you could. You've got a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and a broken arm. We'll have to get you fixed up."

"You just go take care of Rose. A regular doctor can take care of me, but she needs you or Owen right now."

"Right! So let me go and make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Callahan smiles as the Doctor turns to take a close look at the computer screen. As he scans through the indicators, he notes those things that have changed since he was last there.

Turning at the sound of something coming through the door of the room, he turns to see an orderly with a gurney. He places it beside the bed and starts to get ready to move Rose to it.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Doctor asks.

"Dr. Abramson said that she was going to need x-rays."

"No, she doesn't. She's wearing a sensor that already gives that information. If you wish, however, Matron Callahan does need x-rays – torso, head, and arm. She was hurt in the attack also. You can tell Dr. Abramson to see me if you want and I'll explain how to use the monitor."

"Yes, sir. I'll get Dr. Abramson so you can explain it to him." The orderly leaves.

The Doctor shakes his head and gets the nurse's attention. "Help me get Callahan on the gurney. She's not going to be able to walk out of here whether she thinks she can or not."

The nurse goes over to help to lift Callahan up so they can get her onto the gurney.

Once they have her on it, the Doctor scans her again. Looking at the results, he says, "No harm done, Callahan. Now, just rest while we get you taken care of."

"Actually, I think you're right this time. Everything's spinning more than it was."

"Only this time?" the Doctor asks, bantering with her to lift her spirits. "It's okay to close your eyes, you know."

"It hurts worse if I close my eyes because I'm not distracted by what's going on then."

"I can help with that, too." He places a hand on either side of her head. "With your permission?"

"It'll help?"

"Yes, I won't stop the dizziness as it will warn you to take it easy, but I will block the pain… it'll help you rest."

She closes her eyes as the Doctor links with her to help her. When she opens them again, she says, "Thank you, I feel much better now. I know I'm not ready to run a race, but it doesn't hurt to breathe now."

The Doctor smiles. "Glad I could help. Now, take it easy. They'll take you to x-ray in a few minutes. I need to get back to Rose." He walks back over to the computer and starts to go through the sensor readings much more thoroughly than the cursory review earlier.

He is still reviewing things in minute detail when a youngish doctor storms into the room and confronts him. "Just who do you think you are to countermand my medical orders! I need to get her down to x-ray and MRI to see if any additional damage was done!" He points at Rose as he shouts to make his point. "And why is the nurse on the gurney?"

The Doctor turns to face him, fury evident in his expression yet saying very quietly and calmly, "You will not shout in this room. And you will note that I am _not_ shouting. While my wife may be in a coma, she can still hear you.

"Now, I'm sure that Matron Callahan informed you, when you initially evaluated her condition, that Rose has a sensor on which gives that information and more. I could help you to understand it if you wish…"

"But it shows two heartbeats…"

"That's because she has two hearts." The Doctor explains patiently as if explaining why the sky is blue to a child – a very _slow_ child.

"But she can't have two hearts…"

"She can if she's not human," the Doctor adds, deadpan.

"She's not…?" The young doctor doesn't finish his question, instead fainting dead away.

When he hits the floor Callahan asks, "He fainted, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"It figures."

A nurse enters the room. "I heard shouting." She notices the man on the floor and goes to him, patting him on the face to wake him as she says, "Dr. Abramson! Wake up! Dr. Abramson?"

The young man opens his eyes. "What happened, Dr. Abramson?" the nurse asks.

"He did something," Abramson says, still confused.

"He fainted when the Doctor said that Rose has two hearts because she's not human," Callahan says. "The Doctor didn't even raise his voice – and he should have. I have never seen such an unprofessional attitude in a physician before. You _never_ shout in a patient's room! That's all I've got to say for now, but the Doctor and a nurse helped me to get up here so I could be taken to x-ray since I have broken bones. The Doctor helped with my pain too, so it doesn't hurt to even breathe. If _Dr. _Abramson had bothered checking earlier, he could have already had me getting medical care. Instead he was worried only about the diplomatic patient. That's not being a healer – that's being an opportunist."

"I'll have you brought down to x-ray and call orthopedics," the nurse says. "They'll meet you there. Come along, Dr. Abramson, you don't need to be in here annoying these people. You're lucky I didn't see your tantrum. I'd've slapped you silly."

"Callahan's got a concussion as well," the Doctor adds as the nurse reaches the door with Dr. Abramson. "I did not influence the dizziness. It'll act as a warning that she needs to sleep it off, but there's no reason for her to be in pain. If the doctor who sees to her needs me, I'll be able to help her after I'm sure that Rose will be okay."

"Is there anything you need, Doctor?"

"Yes. I'm assuming that you called Dr. Harper?" When the nurse nods, he continues as he notices that it is now light out, "Could you send him in when he gets here? Oh, and I'm going to need a stake or two by tonight in case the Nosferatu comes back. We won't have to worry about him until then."

"Nosfer- …is that what you call a vampire?"

"Well, considering that he's feasted on Rose's blood for two nights running, what would you call him? Actually, that's his species. And yes, he will be back. He _wants_ her very badly for some reason."

She nods as she continues on. "Come along, Dr. Abramson."

* * *

><p>Owen and the Doctor are talking that night when the Doctor notices that something doesn't <em>feel<em> right.

"He's here," the Doctor says.

"The vampire?" replies Owen.

"Yes. I thought he'd be back. Now all we have to do is keep him away from Rose."

Owen nods.

A few minutes later, the vampire walks into the room. "So, she has new watchdogs," the Nosferatu says as he enters the room and sees them. "You won't be able to stop me either."

"So you say," says the Doctor, tugging his ear as he walks around the bed to intercept the Nosferatu. "Have you thought to consider why we see you as you truly are? Why we can see past your psychic projections?"

"He really is an ugly cuss," adds Owen from over by the door, which is now locked. "It's no wonder he has to project a psychic image of himself. Huge overbite – have you thought of seeing a dentist for that?

"Oh, Doctor, here's your screwdriver." He tosses the sonic screwdriver back to the Doctor.

Returning his attention back to the vampire, Owen says, "At least you won't be able to hurt anyone else, because we're not going to let you out of here."

The Nosferatu laughs. "And just how do you plan to stop me?"

"By putting a stake through your heart," the Doctor replies, totally serious. "I can't let you remain free to terrorize the people here."

"You haven't been able to stop me so far. And soon, there will be two of us, one of whom you have an emotional tie to. Yes, I know about your marriage, Doctor. A very quaint custom, but totally outdated; something we will change when she becomes my mate."

"So _that's_ why you haven't drained her! You want to make more vampires! You know that I can't let you do that."

"She is the first that I have found worthy to carry my seed," the vampire replies.

The Doctor's face hardens for a moment before he says, "Like that's ever going to happen. The only reason you've gotten as far as you have is because of the cracked skull your goons gave her. Too bad you haven't seen her at her best – but then, you wouldn't have survived that meeting.

"One thing I haven't figured out yet, how did you survive the death of your masters, the Great Vampires?"

"I, and several like me, managed to break free before our former masters were all killed by the Timelords."

"Ah! So you _were_ able to break free of them. So it seems the Timelords actually did you a favor." The Doctor gets in his face, daring him to do something as he adds, "You should have maintained a low profile. You wouldn't have come to Rose's attention – or to mine. Believe me; you definitely did _not_ want to come to my attention.

"However, I think the only way you wouldn't have come to Rose's attention would have been to stay wherever you were and not come through the rift. She knew you'd come through as soon as she went into the museum – and she knew when. She just didn't recognize your psychic stench as the stench of a vampire – she'd never met one before.

He turns and walks away a moment. "The thing is, you're not even a very good vampire." He puts his fists on his hips and leans forward in emphasis. "Maybe you were allowed to break free, hmmm?"

Angered, the vampire sweeps the Doctor aside with a blow, hitting him hard enough that he hits the wall at the end of the bed. As the Doctor rises, obviously stunned, the vampire follows, punching him in the chin to finish him for the time being. As the Doctor collapses to the floor, Owen steps up behind the vampire and hits him from behind with the stake with all of his strength. The vampire spins around, catching him with his arm and knocking him aside. Owen drops to the floor as he hits the wall.

Seeing that his adversaries are down, the vampire returns his attention to Rose. He touches her face with a finger. "I _will_ have you – body and soul," he says quietly, but not so quietly that the Doctor does not hear. He turns her face away to gain easy access to her throat and bends over her to kiss her throat while seeking her mind with his. Finding that her mind is fleeing from his, he smiles. He pursues her thoughts, thinking that she is running from her desire of him.

'_Why is he still chasing me?' _she thinks._ 'Doctor? Please find me! I can't get away from him. I'm running… Doctor? Help me! He wants me to hurt you. I won't… Noooo! DOCTOR!'_

Her terrified psychic scream when he captures her thoughts is enough to bring Owen out of his stunned stupor and the Doctor to full awareness. It is nearly enough to cause the vampire to release her mind as his own mind erupts in pain.

Knowing that his time is now limited as she is now starting to weakly struggle, he bites her throat. He immediately pulls back and starts spitting after his first pull of her blood.

"What's the matter? Is her blood no longer to your 'taste'?" the Doctor asks.

"I don't think he likes the artificial blood that we used to help her today," Owen says conversationally.

"No, I don't think he does," the Doctor confirms. "I thought he might not like the taste. It's one of the things I noticed when I looked at the chemical structure of the supplement earlier and the primary reason I allowed the use of it. It doesn't really help her too much… except as a deterrent to the vampire. I'm really glad that it's helping there. She can't take much more blood loss."

"And you didn't tell me?"

The Doctor shrugs. "I thought I said…"

"Well, you didn't!"

"Arrgh!" yells the vampire as he starts to lay about himself in frustration.

"I think he's upset that we're ignoring him, Owen."

"Y'think?" replies Owen as he ducks a wild swing from the vampire and looks around for one of the stakes. Seeing it under the bed, he dives for it. When he climbs out from under the bed and turns back, he sees the Doctor pinned between the wall and the vampire, and the vampire bending his head in towards the Doctor's neck for the kill. The Doctor is struggling, but is obviously having problems getting loose – or, Owen realizes as he watches what is happening, is the Doctor struggling to get to something in his pocket?

As the vampire finally bites, Owen realizes that he needs to use the stake he's picked up and stabs the vampire in the back with it.

The vampire rears back away from the Doctor and turns around to face Owen, Owen realizes that he missed the vampire's heart and backs away to look for another stake.

When the Doctor finally gets the chance to turn around, Owen sees that the Doctor has just pulled a stake out of his jacket pocket. Coming up behind the vampire, the Doctor drives the stake home.

As the vampire drops to the floor, Owen sags against the wall for a moment, thankful just to be alive. He then takes a look at the Doctor, who is going over to Rose. "Doctor," he says, "I'm going to have to take a look…" He turns a moment at the pounding on the door. "Doctor? The door?"

Nodding, the Doctor takes out the screwdriver and points it at the door. It lights up and whistles as the Doctor uses it to unlock the door. He then sits down next to Rose and takes her hand.

"Thanks," replies Owen. "Now, I need to get the bleeding stopped on your neck."

"Take care of Rose first."

"Right after I give you something to put on your neck."

A nurse comes through the door to the hospital room. "We heard…" she starts. Noticing the vampire, her eyes boggle and she screams, "_What the hell happened in here and what the hell is that!_"

"That is a vampire," the Doctor replies calmly. "The same one that has attacked Rose several times. It's dead now and can't hurt you."

She nods. "Did you see Dr. Abramson? I thought he came in here."

"No, we saw only the vampire. You might want to check on the doctor to make sure that he's not hurt. The vampire would have had to have seen him or a likeness to make himself appear as him."

"Yes, sir. I'll do that. I'll send in first aid supplies and a nurse to help you, too, as well as the police."

"Ask for Detective Puglisi. Tell him it's the Doctor. He knows how to contact Mr. St. James with the FBI."

"Is there anything else?"

"Not right now. Thanks."

As the nurse leaves, Owen goes over to the Doctor to look at the bite on his neck.

"I said to help Rose first."

"She's not bleeding like a stuck pig, you are." Owen grabs some tissues and puts them on his neck with his hand over them, applying pressure. Besides, she's not really bleeding right now."

A few minutes later a nurse comes in with supplies and starts to help get things sorted out. "Why don't you come handle this for me so I can help Rose? Maybe he'll sit still for you."

"I _am_ sitting still!" the Doctor responds, squirming in his seat as he tries to check on Rose.

"Sure you are," says the nurse. "Now, hold this here." She places gauze on his neck and places his hand on it. "You can press down on it. I need to look at the back of your head. You've got blood there, too." She proceeds to work on the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" he says as he tries to move out of her reach.

Grabbing his head and turning it again so that she can see what she is doing, she says, "Don't be such a baby! Besides, if you'd sit still, you wouldn't get your hair pulled while I'm trying to clean up the mess you've made of yourself."

"It looks like you've gone to the same school as our Callahan," Owen quips as he finishes with Rose. The Doctor scowls. "Doctor, she didn't take any additional hurt. That thing hardly even broke the skin before he started to spit the taste out of his mouth. I guess he really didn't like it."

"Owen, that's really not where she's hurt this time. She's hurt here." The Doctor taps his head only to have his hand slapped away by the nurse. "That thing attacked her soul. It attacked everything that makes her _her_. That's why she _shrieked_. She's terrified of losing herself – she still is. She doesn't know he's been defeated." He reaches for Rose's hand, taking it in his own.

"Owen, check the scans of her brain functions. You'll see what I'm talking about."

Owen starts pulling up various scans of her brain functions, finding that they seem to be depressed. "They're not normal. It's almost like she's hiding, trying to keep from being seen…"

The Doctor nods. "She is."

The nurse interrupts, "Doctor, you need a couple of stitches. You can talk later. We need to get you downstairs so we can…"

"No," he replies. "I'm not leaving her right now. I need to help her find her way back before she's lost…"

"Dr. Harper, will you explain to him?"

"I'll come and check. I'm done with Rose for now." He comes around and looks at the back of the Doctor's head. A few moments later he says, "Stitches are definitely a good idea. I know they'll only need to be in a couple of days, but you definitely need them, Doctor." He comes around and looks into the Doctor's eyes a moment. "Oh, and you've got a concussion, so you need to take it easy for a while."

The Doctor looks at him deadpan. "I know how hard I hit the wall. I know I need to sleep. But she needs me more right now. Do what you have to do to patch me up, but I'm not leaving her side right now."

"I understand," Owen replies. "Nurse, go get a suture kit. I'll take care of patching him up."

The Doctor places his head on the hand that is holding Rose's hand, closing his eyes to start clearing his mind.

"Yes, Dr. Harper," she replies as she leaves.

Owen turns to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

The Doctor doesn't reply. He is clearing his mind, calling gently for Rose through their link. _'Rose…'_ When he gets no answer, he tries again. He understands that she will have to overcome her terror and come to him, so he continues to call _'Rose…'_ every few moments, giving her time to respond on her own.

When the nurse returns a few minutes later, she is followed by detective Puglisi and Inspector St. James.

Looking up, Owen says, "Inspector, Detective, the Doctor told me about you. That's the vampire there on the floor. Don't remove the stake…"

"There's two of them."

"Then don't remove either of them," Owen replies. "I'll be able to do an autopsy after I get these stitches into the Doctor's head."

"Is he unconscious?"

"No, just in a trance. He's trying to help Rose."

"What happened?" St. James asks. "I thought she was recovering. I did hear that it attacked her again last night, but…"

"She's been in a coma since then – blood loss primarily. This last attack, though, was psychic. He's trying to call her back."

"What happened?" Puglisi asks, still taking in the scene.

Owen goes over to the computer and starts to play what was recorded. He then goes over to where the nurse has set up the suture tray while Puglisi and St. James start watching the recording.

The Doctor doesn't stir while Owen works, he is still trying to entice Rose out of hiding. He's caught glimpses of her mind every now and then as she peeks out, but he hasn't been able to lead her out of the dark place she is in yet. He realizes that he's got to appeal to her innate curiosity and starts to call to her sense of adventure.

Owen finishes and turns back to the policemen. "I'll have them take it to the autopsy room. I'm finished here."

"And the Doctor?" St. James asks.

"He's not going to leave her side right now, even though he needs sleep himself. I'm happy if he just stays still for now. Has the recording finished?"

"Yes," Puglisi says. "That thing seems to have been very strong. I'm surprised you weren't banged up even more."

"What are a few bruises when we can get something like that off the streets?"

"You've got a point. We'd like to watch the autopsy."

"Fine. Let me just give some directions to the nurse. The Doctor's likely to be a while before he comes out of the trance. I just hope he has some luck.

"Look, once the autopsy's done, we'll have to destroy the body. Short of the deep cells at Torchwood I don't think you've got the means to contain that thing if it were to regenerate again, so it'll be best to destroy it." They walk out of the room, with Owen stopping by the nurse's station on the way out to leave instructions.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Rose wakes up.<p>

"Hello," says the Doctor, his face beaming in pleasure.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just rest for now."

"He… he wants me to…"

"He's gone, love, he's gone. He can't hurt you any longer." He bends over to kiss her forehead. "I know what he wanted. You'll be able to heal now."

"I… I don't want…"

He smiles. "You're not going to become a vampire. The virus is slowly being destroyed now." He runs a finger down the side of her face, tenderly, lovingly, the touch expressing how much he cares for her while being so very careful of her.

She closes her eyes, tears forming as she begins to cry in relief. The Doctor sits on the bed next to her, gathering her into his arms to hug her.

"You're going to be fine, Rose," he says. "You're going to be fine… and so is our baby."


	21. Epilogue

Mai Li is sitting along the edge of the still growing console room of the young Tardis. She is doing homework, just trying to stay out of the way although her fingers are itching to help. Rose is sitting on the edge of an open section of deck, her feet dangling over and into the opening. She is not happy at the moment as she wants to be right beside the Doctor working, but can't fit any longer due to her advanced pregnancy.

"Hand me the spanner, will you, Rose?"

She hands him one.

"Not that one, the other one," he says as he hands the first tool back to her without really looking up from under the deck plates of the newly grown console room.

Rose starts muttering under her breath as she maneuvers her gravid abdomen around so that she can get the requested tool.

Accepting the tool, he replies absently, "Thanks." He tries it on the part he is working on, finds that the original tool she handed him was actually better, and says as he reaches up without looking, "The other one fits better, Rose. Could you hand it back…" There is a crash as the box of tools is unceremoniously knocked over into the area he's working in with a couple of wrenches bouncing off of his back. "Ow!" he says as he finally pokes his head up above the deck. "_What'd you do that for?_" Mai Li looks up and smiles.

"Because you were supposed to wait for me to be able to help you."

"You are helping me!"

"By handing you _tools_! I should be helping you, down there!"

"You can't fit down here."

Rose looks around for something else to throw at him. "I asked you to help me get up so I could use the loo. You said to give you a moment. That was fifteen minutes ago! Do you realize how hard it is to hold it when the baby's kicking my bladder?"

"Oh!" He immediately starts out of the area. "Sorry." He starts to help her up. Once she is up, she immediately leaves.

When she returns a few minutes later, the Doctor is back under the console. Rose looks into the area, debating on whether to join him or not as another mild contraction occurs. Owen is entering the Tardis and watches her run her hand over her swollen belly, smiling. Mai Li looks up, sensing that something is happening that they've been waiting for.

"Doctor," he says, "I think you should take Rose home."

Poking his head out from where he has been working, he responds, "Why? What's going on?"

"Contractions. They aren't frequent nor are they hard enough to do much good yet, but they are becoming regular. I've noticed a couple on the monitor and went back in the log… she's been having them most of the day."

"I'm fine," she tells them. "She's not quite ready yet," she continues, referring to the baby.

"That settles it," the Doctor tells her as he starts climbing out of where he has been working. "I'm taking you home."

"But… I'm fine… Really."

"It explains why you weren't hungry for lunch."

Owen adds, "Both of you need to get whatever rest you can tonight. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'll let Dr. Russell know."

"I'll let Rose's mum know," Mai Li offers. They were expecting us for Christmas dinner. I don't think we're going to make it, but I don't think she'll be upset about it."

* * *

><p>"Love?" she says as she leans over him to wake him in the wee hours of the morning. "It's time."<p>

"What?" he says, still half asleep.

"It's time… The baby's coming."

"Oh…" he continues; still not awake enough for it to fully register on his consciousness. Then, all of a sudden, he sits bolt upright in the bed as realization sets in. "What?"

She laughs lightly at his reaction, then hisses as another contraction hits her. "She's impatient… Could you call Owen?"

"Of course." He gets up to make the call. She gets up while he is making the call, starting to walk to ease the discomfort she is feeling. As he returns from making the call, she has another contraction, grasping the end of the bed to support herself. He goes to her, helping to take her weight. "I can help."

"It's not so bad when I walk."

"Then I'll help you, I don't want you falling."

When Owen arrives, Rose has just sat back down. The Doctor is rubbing her back to help her, holding her hand with the other.

"How are things?" Owen asks.

"Progressing. She's more comfortable when she's moving."

"Callahan will be here sometime later today. She's been brushing up on midwifery. In the meantime, I guess we'll just have to muddle through until she gets here."

"Don't I get a say," Rose asks as she catches her breath between contractions.

"Actually, Rose, the impression I got from Callahan was that childbirth is a thing best kept out of the hands of men. She's been keeping up to date with everything," Owen replies.

In a bit, she gets back up, saying, "I feel better when I'm up and on my feet. Let me walk for a bit. Besides I need to visit the loo." Supporting her weight, he follows her lead. While she is using the toilet, her water breaks during an especially hard contraction.

"That's it," Owen says as he goes to help the Doctor. "I want her in the bed." After she is back in the bed, the Doctor sits beside her. Owen starts to examine her, checking on her progress. The Doctor holds her hand and caresses her brow, merging with her mind to help her to deal with the pain she is feeling. Owen notices as she starts to relax a bit. He looks at the Doctor in curiosity.

"It's better than drugs… And I can help her to calm our daughter as she is being born as well."

"I keep forgetting that you're telepathic."

"Touch telepath. _I_ need the physical contact."

Later that morning, Callahan arrives, gently sliding Owen into the background as the labor progresses. She considers having the Doctor take a break, but stops when she realizes how much the Doctor is able to help.

Mai Li brings refreshments at times as she is curious as well and is hoping to be there when the baby is born.

That afternoon, the Tylers arrive. Jackie comes up to the bedroom to help while Pete and Mai Li take care of the Tyler children. Finding that she is not needed, she proceeds to set the household in order and plan Christmas dinner with what is available.

* * *

><p>Late that evening, realizing that the labor is starting to reach the final stages, the Doctor turns his concentration to Rose. "Rose, remember to breathe. Just concentrate on welcoming our daughter. I'm here. I'll help."<p>

"She's crowning," Callahan says. "Now Rose, I need you to push with the next contraction… Good… Good." Feeling the contraction start as she rests her hand on her abdomen, she continues, "Push! That's it… That's good… Now rest a bit between."

Feeling the next one start, Callahan continues, "This should be the last time, Rose… Now… Push..! Push!" Supporting the child's head and neck, she helps as Rose pushes one last time to birth her child. "Now, you can rest," she says as she lays their daughter on her after wrapping the bawling child in a towel. "She's a beautiful little girl! And there's no way the Doctor's not her father with that shock of brown hair! He couldn't disown her if he tried!" Callahan laughs.

Owen clamps off the umbilical and hands the Doctor a pair of scissors, offering to let him cut the cord.

The Doctor looks at the bawling child with her shock of brown hair sticking up like his own. _She's a bit unfinished yet_, he thinks. _She doesn't look at all like the child she showed me last year. And just what am I supposed to do with these scissors?_

"Doctor?" Owen asks. "Are you going to cut the umbilical? Doctor?"

"Huh?" the Doctor says as he comes out of his reverie. "Oh! Yes!"

Owen smiles as he realizes that the Doctor's hand is trembling as he cuts the cord.

"You know, Doctor, for having been a father before, you're as nervous as a first time father."

"That was a long time ago… lifetimes ago."

Callahan takes the baby to get her cleaned up before handing her to her mother.

* * *

><p>When Rose rouses again a few minutes later, the baby is being held in the crook of her arm by the Doctor. Callahan says, "Rose, how do you feel now?"<p>

"Tired," she replies. "How long have I been out?"

The Doctor leans over her and kisses her gently, tenderly. "Long enough for us to tidy things up a bit."

Owen interrupts them, saying, "Well, since I'm going to have to register the birth, I need to know what you plan to name her. By the way, she's lovely, just like her mother."

"We could name her after your granddaughter," Rose suggests, "unless you find it too painful to be reminded of her. I know we can't bring her back, but we can honor her memory."

"I think Susan would have been proud to be her namesake," the Doctor says as he thinks it over. Nodding, he adds, "I think Susan is a good name for her. I'll help Owen get everything straight. Now, rest." The baby stirs, starting to cry.

"She's hungry!" Rose says as she realizes why. She tries to sit up a bit so that she can nurse her, but falls back onto the bed, exhausted. Tears form in her eyes in her frustration at her own weakness.

"Let me help you," the Doctor says as he helps her to hold the child to her breast, supporting her shoulders as she leans against him with one arm and the baby with the other. As the child begins to nurse, Rose relaxes, secure in her husband's arms.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. We can finish what we need to in the morning. Get to know your daughter. And Rose, you need to rest. You've had a hard day."

He leaves them, promising to check on her later that morning, after he gets some sleep.

The Doctor turns back to Rose, gently moving her hair out of her face.

"I need to send the message to your original with a picture of Susan."

"You need to sleep. The message can wait."

"No! It can't." She starts crying. "It's part... He deserves to know that he has family now. He needs…"

"What is it Rose? What have you seen?"

She looks at her husband with profound sadness. "He… He…"

"He'll be regenerating, won't he?'

She nods. "He needs to have a picture of Susan. The message is ready to go except for that. I've got it set up as an email. The cannon's ready to go. It's been ready for a couple of days. I've asked him to be a godfather to our children when we get back."

He smiles. "I can imagine what his reaction to that will be… Alright, I'll send the message with pictures of Susan." He picks up the camera they've been recording things with and takes a few pictures of Susan with her mother, then connects the camera to the computer and uploads the video and photos he has just taken. He finds the email she has set up, attaches the pictures and sends the file, knowing that it is set up to trigger the dimension cannon to function for the split-second that is needed. When he turns back to Rose a few minutes later, he says, "It's sent. Perhaps it will give him a little happiness in an otherwise sad time."

"That's what I'm hoping. Now, we need to let my mum know about Susan."

"I will, but I want to get you two settled first. Are you hungry?"

"No, just tired. I just…" She falls asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jackie comes in to check on her daughter. Seeing her asleep, with the Doctor asleep in a chair beside her, she decides to check on her granddaughter in the cradle next to the bed.<p>

The Doctor stirs, sitting up in the chair. "Good morning, Jackie." Seeing her look at Rose, he says, "She's sleeping. Susan was born about three in the morning. A Christmas gift for me." He smiles in wonder at how much Rose knew of her daughter's birth when she initially showed him her image the previous Christmas.

"You're naming her Susan?"

"Yes… after my granddaughter."

"Your… granddaughter?"

"Rose's idea. She wants to honor her memory.

"Jackie, I know I've mentioned the Time War to you before." She nods. "I lost everything in that war… Home… Family. Rose wants to honor that memory. She wants me to be reminded of the good things that I had… not just the losses.

"I… argued against it at first, but she made me realize that life continues.

"And… right now… all I can say to her is 'thank you'. The joy I felt when I held our daughter… Thank you is not nearly enough. She has given me so much more than I ever had a right to."

"Then… you were married before?"

He nods. "Lifetimes ago. It was before I had ever regenerated… Before I started wandering the stars.

"My children had married and had children as well. Susan, my granddaughter, was why I started wandering the stars. She was my first companion in my travels. She was so much like me… Then they all died."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dredging up all of your bad memories."

"It's alright. Rose has helped me to deal with much of it. It's just…"

"You don't know what you would do if you lost everything again."

"No…" he says quietly. "The rage I felt when I lost them… It nearly destroyed me. Then I met Rose. She made me better. She… She saved me from myself."

"You've got family now and a home. We'll be here for you. That's what family is for." He smiles in reply.

"Well," she continues as she goes to pick up the child, "I want to show Pete his granddaughter before everyone wakes up and the kids join Rose in the bed. Maybe I can control the situation by showing them the baby downstairs. Don't worry, I won't be long.

"Why don't you lie down and get some rest? You can't have been comfortable in that chair."

"I will in a bit. I just want to check Rose. It wasn't an easy labor."

Jackie glances at her daughter. "She's doing fine. You need to rest too. They're both going to need you rested."

He nods. "I will, Jackie. I promise."

She walks out of the room carrying the baby.

* * *

><p>Late that day, a Christmas dinner has been assembled. Tables and chairs have been scrounged as Gwen and Rhys, Toshiko, and Ianto have joined everyone and brought food and drink to be enjoyed. Owen and Callahan come downstairs after checking on Rose. She says, "They'll be down in a few minutes. They're making themselves presentable. The Doctor needed a shave and a shower."<p>

When Rose and the Doctor enter a few minutes later with the baby, room is made at the table so that they can share the meal too. As food is passed around, everyone settles in to enjoy the celebration of life with friends and family.

After a few minutes, a familiar wheezing sound is heard from outside. Mai Li looks up with a smile on her lips.

Rose says, "You've already told them? I thought I'd have a couple of days before…"

"I forwarded a copy of the medical records to them," Owen says. "They asked to be kept in the loop. I didn't know they'd come and check on things right away."

"Owen," the Doctor replies, "there hasn't been a Timelord baby in…"

There is a knock on the door. Mai Li gets up and answers it, saying, "Everyone's eating. You're welcome to join us."

The Timelords enter, joining everyone at the dinner table. "We came to congratulate Rose and the Doctor on the birth of their daughter," says Romana, smiling. "Besides, our Doctor now has a niece. Maybe it will entice him to marry and have a family of his own."

"I'll decide when and if I marry, Romana," that universe's Doctor replies.

Rose gets up from the table, picks up Susan from the carrier, and hands her to him. Go ahead and get acquainted with your niece. I want you involved in her life."

He looks at Rose, at a loss for anything to say.

"You could be a godfather to her here. I know she's not your granddaughter and can't ever replace her, but you've got family again and don't have to be alone.

"I told you that you'd always be welcome here and that you're family. I meant every word of what I said. I want you involved in our lives. Now, get to know Susan a bit."

* * *

><p>Talk continues through the evening until people start to go home. Rose thanks them for coming, though she doesn't rise from where she is sitting and feeding Susan.<p>

Romana says, as she gets ready to leave, "It's been my privilege to meet your daughter. Be assured that there will always be a place for her."

"We understand, Romana," Rose's Doctor replies. "But our place is here, not on Gallifrey. Susan would be an oddity there. Here, she's just another child, loved by her parents."

"I do understand, Doctor. I just want you to know that there are many options for her as she grows, that's all."

"Romana, I do understand, perhaps more than you realize, but she needs the human side of her heritage as well. She'll get that with living and growing up on Earth."

"I understand your choice, Doctor, and although I do wish you would change your mind, I see your reasons and accept them. I trust we'll be welcome to visit from time to time?"

"Yes, you're welcome to visit, you know that. Yes, I know you've adopted Rose into your house, so you're family as well and we want all of Susan's family involved in her life."

Later that evening, after the Tylers have retired for the night and Mai Li has finally gone to bed. The Doctor notices that Rose has nearly dropped off to sleep as she feeds Susan one last time before going to bed herself. He sits beside her and puts he arm around her, kissing her forehead. She wakes enough to say, "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, my love," he replies. "Our first of many to come."


End file.
